


Выше нас только небо

by tuuli_veter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 191,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuuli_veter/pseuds/tuuli_veter
Summary: Новый учебный год в Хогвартсе. Драко, потерявший на войне всё и всех, больше не в силах выносить издевки однокурсников. Но однажды об этом узнает Гарри Поттер и, чтобы защитить его, сообщает всем, что влюблен в Малфоя. Несмотря на то, что Драко изо всех сил отказывается принимать его помощь, она оказывается очень своевременной, потому что вокруг них двоих начинает твориться что-то странное.Учеба, отношения, любовь, дружба, ревность, преступление, надежда. Словом, сказка для взрослых. :)





	1. Начало

Ночные коридоры Хогвартса всегда были не самым приятным местом. Но сегодня их зловещая тишина таила явную угрозу. Гарри Поттер старался идти неспешно, но непроизвольно ускорял шаг. Несмотря на то, что студентам строго воспрещалось ходить по замку после отбоя, он иногда позволял себе такие прогулки, потому что не мог уснуть. Наследие военного прошлого. Темные извилистые галереи замка странным образом успокаивали его и приводили мысли в порядок. После таких тайных вылазок ему спалось на удивление хорошо. Но сейчас чувства покоя не было. Наоборот, с каждым новым шагом тревога становилась все сильней. Даже синеватый отблеск Люмоса на округлых камнях старых стен, казалось, дрожал от страха. Гарри, который давно привык доверять своей интуиции, не выдержал и побежал. 

Он свернул за очередной угол и увидел то, от чего руки сами собой сжались в кулаки, а внутри зашевелилось что-то темное. Малфой, измученный, бледный, с кровавыми потеками на лице, стоял с полузакрытыми глазами, прислонившись к стене. Казалось, что от обморока его отделяют считанные минуты. Слизеринцы, среди которых Гарри со спины узнал квадратного Гойла, высокого Нотта и щуплого Забини, что-то шипели Малфою в лицо, а Нотт злобно тянулся к воротнику его мантии. 

Гарри сердито вскрикнул, привлекая внимание противника к себе, и выхватил палочку. Троица резко обернулась на его голос и замялась в нерешительности. Нотт в ответ раздраженно направил на него свое оружие, но уверенности в его жесте не было.

— Проваливай, Поттер!   
— Рискнешь напасть на национального героя, Нотт? Давай, — в голосе Гарри был слышен только азарт и еле сдерживаемая злость. — После этого ты уже вряд ли отмажешься от Азкабана. И эти двое тоже. 

Слизеринцы стояли в замешательстве. Трогать Золотого Мальчика никто из них не решался. 

— Вон отсюда, быстро, — гриффиндорское благородство не выдерживало долго, когда толпа нападала на одного. Гарри шумно дышал сквозь зубы, пытаясь унять рычащего в глубине темного зверя. 

Огрызаясь, трое парней развернулись и неспешно двинулись по направлению к подземельям. 

— Стоять! — рявкнул Гарри на весь коридор, заметив, что руки у Малфоя пустые. — Палочка его где? Вернули, живо! 

Нотт оглянулся, злобно скривился, швырнул Драко под ноги его палочку и презрительно сплюнул. 

— Не надейся! Наш разговор еще не окончен, красавчик. 

И все трое бесшумно растворились в темноте коридора.

***

— Поттер, отвали. Я справляюсь, — в туалете Плаксы Миртл, куда Гарри его притащил практически на себе, Драко сплевывал в умывальник кровь и трогал языком шатающийся зуб.  
— Я вижу, как ты справляешься, — Гарри тревожно разглядывал его разбитую губу. — Дай залечу.  
— Поттер. Какая именно буква тебе непонятна в слове “отвали”?  
— Малфой, я хочу помочь.  
— Рыжей своей в постели помогать будешь. Кончать.

И как Хорек всегда умудряется доводить его всего парой слов? Гарри схватил его за воротник и впечатал в белый кафель. Но вместо привычного сопротивления Малфой запрокинул голову и устало закрыл глаза. Он отреагировал на Гарри так же, как и на своих преследователей. Казалось, что он просто сдался. Кровь сочилась из разбитой губы и рассеченной скулы, темные сомкнутые ресницы надежно отделяли его от мира, а восковая бледность лица была какой-то почти неживой. От страха, от жалости, от чего-то непонятного внутри, сердце у Гарри болезненно сжалось. 

— Малфой, ну ты что? — почему-то шепотом спросил он. 

Драко молчал и не открывал глаз. Гарри по-прежнему не разжимал пальцев, крепко вцепившись в отворот его мантии, и не знал, что делать дальше, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Драко Малфой выглядел так, как выглядят смертельно уставшие люди, подошедшие к самому краю. “Ведь у него ничего не осталось”, — внезапно стукнулась мысль. — “Отец в Азкабане отбывает пожизненный срок. Мать, по слухам, то ли укрылась, то ли умерла где-то во Франции. Денег нет. Крестный погиб. В школе отношения — хуже некуда. Перспектив никаких”, — он никогда прежде не думал о Малфое, точнее, о его жизни. А ведь выходит так, что сейчас тому просто незачем жить. И брать силы на борьбу тоже неоткуда. В предчувствии чего-то ужасного внутри у Гарри все похолодело. Чужой ворот выскользнул из разжатых пальцев, и Гарри растерянно посмотрел на оставшиеся на мантии заломы. 

— Малфой, — он положил руки ему на плечи и слегка встряхнул. — Посмотри на меня. Драко.   
— Поттер, что тебе вообще от меня надо? — голос его был обреченным и каким-то безжизненным. — Трахнуть меня хочешь? Ну так трахни уже и успокойся.   
— Малфой, да ты что! Да как тебе… Ты совсем сдурел? — Гарри отшатнулся и растерянно захлопал глазами. — Или тебя уже… Постой, они что, тебя?.. 

Драко яростно дернулся из его рук, но Гарри снова поймал его. На этот раз он удерживал его просительно, убеждающе, но крепко. 

— Не уходи. Пожалуйста, не уходи. 

Малфой замер в его руках, покорно ожидая своей участи. Гарри растерялся. Ему было страшно позволить своему давнему врагу уйти, но как правильно поступить в этой ситуации, он не мог себе представить. Поэтому неловко пробормотал, глядя в пустые серые глаза: 

— Малфой. Драко. Я не знаю, что мне нужно сказать, чтобы ты не ушел. Правда, не знаю. Но я не могу тебя отпустить в таком состоянии. Пойми. 

Он внезапно обнял его, притянул светлый затылок к своему плечу и погладил ласково, как котенка. 

— Прошу тебя, позволь мне помочь. 

Малфой молчал и на удивление не делал попыток отстраниться. Гарри прижимал его одной рукой к себе, второй продолжая скользить по мягким волосам. Внезапно он почувствовал, как задрожали худые плечи. Один раз Гарри уже видел, как плачет Малфой. Ничем хорошим тогда это не кончилось для обоих. В этот раз он постарается, чтобы все было иначе. 

— Тише, тише, — смущенно шептал Гарри в шелковистые светлые волосы и успокаивающе гладил вздрагивающие острые лопатки. — Мы со всем справимся. Ты больше не будешь один. Я обещаю. 

Он обнимал худого, уткнувшегося в него Малфоя, и острое теплое чувство разливалось в груди. Жалость, сострадание и какая-то непонятная надежда. Через несколько минут Драко последний раз всхлипнул, вытер глаза и слегка отодвинулся. Его голос звучал глухо и устало:

— Что тебе от меня нужно, Поттер? 

И Гарри, кинувшись как в омут с головой, выпалил: 

— Я хочу с тобой дружить.   
— А более подходящего времени ты не нашел? — Малфой невесело усмехнулся. — Я предлагал тебе. Ты не захотел. Два раза я не предлагаю. Разговор окончен.   
— Я знаю. Поэтому теперь я предлагаю тебе свою дружбу, — Гарри пристально смотрел ему в лицо, словно вылавливая признаки согласия.   
— А я не хочу, — Драко упрямо смотрел куда-то вниз.   
— Ну все, считай, ты мне отомстил. А теперь соглашайся. Соглашайся, Малфой, — Гарри старался быть очень убедительным. — Ты же всегда был разумным и расчетливым. Дружба с национальным героем решит все твои проблемы. 

Драко вскинул голову: 

— Да пошел ты…   
— …гриффиндорский выскочка, — Гарри закончил за него фразу и улыбнулся, разглядывая близкие грустные глаза с серо-голубой радужкой. — Я знаю все твои слова и фразы, которые ты можешь мне сказать. Изучил за семь лет. Может, мы наконец попробуем общаться по-другому? 

Внезапно он заметил, что до сих пор прижимает Малфоя к себе и отпускать его совершенно не хочет. И, что самое удивительное, тот тоже стоит, прижавшись к нему теплым боком, и почему-то не отстраняется. Гарри смущенно убрал руки, ощущая какую-то странную пустоту. Драко тоже сразу неловко отшатнулся. 

— Так что ты мне ответишь? — Гарри настойчиво смотрел ему в лицо.   
— Я не нуждаюсь в твоей гребаной жалости. И в твоей дружбе тоже. Уже поздно. Тебе ясно, придурок? — Малфой толкнул его плечом и, покачиваясь, пошел к дверям. 

Гарри со щемящим чувством в груди смотрел, как он разворачивается и уходит. Откуда в нем столько гордости? Другой на его месте давно бы уже руки на себя наложил. А этот гад усмехается и отказывается от единственно возможной защиты. Еще две недели, и они его просто убьют. А если не убьют, то покалечат, изнасилуют или просто сломают. Прищуренные злобные глазки Нотта обещали очень много проблем. Гарри слишком хорошо помнил, каково живется под бременем общей ненависти. Рядом с ним всегда были друзья, которые поддерживали и утешали. У Малфоя же совсем никого не осталось. Один против всех. Тем более, против слизеринцев, которым после войны стало нечего терять. И, тем не менее, этот упрямец все равно отказывается от его помощи. 

Странная смесь из восхищения бывшим врагом и страха за него заставила Гарри в два шага домчаться до выхода и встать перед Малфоем, загораживая дверной проем. Тот поднял на него утомленные непроницаемые глаза. Кровь на губе, которую он так до конца и не смыл, запеклась тонкой струйкой, и от этого вид у бледного Малфоя был какой-то вампирский и потусторонний. 

— Все никак не уймешься, Потти? Не доходит? Интеллект не вмещает? Может, тебе повторить по слогам?

Но Гарри упрямо перегораживал ему выход.

— Малфой. Ты можешь мне говорить, что угодно, но я не позволю, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось, — внезапно его глаза задорно сверкнули, словно в голову пришла блестящая идея, и он небрежно добавил: — Не хочешь со мной дружить, не надо. Я и так разберусь.

Странные решительные нотки в поттеровском голосе заставили Драко вздрогнуть и напрячься.

— Что ты опять задумал, идиот? 

Гарри усмехнулся, явно довольный собой.

— Я всем скажу… — несносный Поттер все-таки на секунду замялся и скользнул взглядом по длинной трещине в кафеле, но тут же собрался с духом и твердо сказал: — Я всем скажу, что я в тебя влюблен. Вот! — выпалил он на одном дыхании, вызывающе глядя в лицо Малфою. — Поэтому, если я буду везде таскаться за тобой и следить, это никого особо не удивит. И никто тебя тогда не посмеет тронуть.

Серые глаза широко распахнулись в изумлении и тут же опасно сузились.

— Поттер, ты случайно головой нигде не ударялся? Может, тебя в детстве с метлы уронили, а ты и не заметил?   
— В моем детстве не было метел, Малфой. И ты теперь можешь шипеть сколько угодно. Как я сказал, так и сделаю, — Гарри был так очевидно горд своей идеей, что улыбался своему школьному врагу широко и радостно.   
— Даже не вздумай, гриффиндорская ты сволочь! — казалось, разъяренный Малфой сейчас просто пришибет его на месте. 

Но Поттер только засиял еще больше:

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Малфой, — он начал активно входить в новую роль. 

Драко закрыл глаза и застонал. Он слишком хорошо знал Поттера и отдавал себе отчет, что если какая-то идея завалилась в эту упрямую лохматую башку, то ее оттуда не вытряхнуть никаким способом.

— Будь проклят тот день, когда ты впервые попался на моей дороге, Поттер. Будь проклят тот день, когда я с тобой заговорил. Будь проклят… — но закончить свой прочувствованный монолог он не успел, потому что в ответ на это проклятый Поттер дружески хлопнул его по плечу, многообещающе подмигнул и исчез в коридоре, заставив Малфоя смотреть ему вслед в бессильной ярости.


	2. Неожиданный друг

— Гарри, ты уже два часа таращишься на слизеринский стол, — Гермиона укоризненно смотрела на него, помешивая остывающий утренний чай. Последнее время она частенько бывала не в духе. Вот и сейчас смотрела на него раздраженно и осуждающе.  
— Что? — Гарри сделал вид, что не расслышал. По его плану любопытная подруга должна была первой узнать о новой влюбленности. Хорошо, что Рон уже поел и быстро убежал на тренировку: ожидаемый скандал будет меньшим, чем мог бы быть — Гарри бросил опасливый взгляд в сторону Гермионы — но всё же он будет обязательно. Вот только его уже несло знакомое чувство азарта и невозможности отступить, что бы там ни говорили его друзья.   
— На кого ты всё время смотришь? — Гермиона обернулась, споткнулась о ненавидящий взгляд Малфоя, который прожигал Гарри насквозь, и застонала: — О не-е-е-ет! Гарри, я не верю, что ты снова… 

Гарри смущенно взъерошил волосы и сделал вид, что не понимает, о чем идет речь. Голос Гермионы зазвенел от возмущения. 

— Гарри Поттер, ответь мне, что происходит? Почему ты опять за ним следишь?   
— Гермиона, пожалуйста, не начинай… — Гарри опустил глаза и очень натурально покраснел.   
— Ох, — она задохнулась от удивления. — Только не говори, что он тебе нравится.   
— Я и не собирался, — пробормотал Гарри, зная, что Гермиона сама все додумает за него.

Разумеется, так всё и случилось. Она растерянно посмотрела на него расширенными, изумленными глазами:

— Гарри, а как же Джинни? 

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Ты же сама знаешь, что с Джинни мы просто друзья. Мы уже давно не вместе, и нас с ней мало что связывает.   
— А с Малфоем, значит, тебя связывает очень многое? — способность Гермионы говорить на повышенных тонах всегда его раздражала, но сейчас оказалась только на руку. Гриффиндорские головы с интересом начали поворачиваться в их сторону и прислушиваться к разговору.   
— Довольно многое, правда, в основном негативное, — Гарри хмуро усмехнулся. — Но ты права, это можно исправить. 

Гарри поднялся и решительным шагом направился к слизеринскому столу. Драко с ужасом заметил приближающегося Поттера, дернулся к выходу, понял, что не успеет, упал обратно на скамью и уткнулся в тарелку. Теперь ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как сидеть с обреченным видом и ждать. Гарри остановился возле зеленого стола за спиной у Малфоя и с вызовом посмотрел на светлый затылок. В ответ ему достался ненавидящий ледяной взгляд через плечо. Но Гарри такие мелочи давно уже не смущали. 

— Малфой, — громко обратился он к возмущенно вытянутой в струнку тонкой спине. Все слизеринцы, как один, обернулись к нему и превратились в слух. — Пойдешь со мной в Хогсмид в субботу?

По бледным щекам Драко разлился злобный румянец. 

— Поттер, — не оборачиваясь и не глядя на Гарри, он прошипел это так, что ему позавидовала бы любая гадюка. — Отвали от меня, тупой придурок.   
— Ты его на свидание, что ли, приглашаешь? — глумливо поинтересовался Гойл, меряя Поттера прищуренными злыми глазками. — Никого получше не нашел?  
— Эй, красавчик, а я тебя не устрою? — игриво выкрикнула Панси Паркинсон, окидывая Гарри оценивающим, каким-то очень женским взглядом. 

Но Гарри смотрел только на Малфоя. 

— Я уже выбрал того, кто меня устроит, — небрежно бросил он в ответ, не отводя глаз от маленького непокорного вихра на светлой макушке, и его голос снова смягчился: — Так пойдешь, Драко?

Малфой закатил глаза от нелепой безысходности и промолчал. 

— Конечно, пойдет, — злорадно ухмыльнулся Нотт. — Пойдет. И даст. Малфой скоро всем даст! 

Нотт с Гойлом переглянулись и громко заржали. Гарри почувствовал, как внутри него шевельнулось что-то злое и темное. Он уверенно положил руку на плечо вскинувшемуся Драко, мягко удерживая его от желания броситься на Нотта, и наконец-то снизошел до остальных слизеринцев, которые тут же об этом пожалели. Медленно повернувшись, Гарри окинул всех оценивающим взглядом, внимательно посмотрел на шутника и почти приветливо поинтересовался:

— Может быть, кому-то еще что-то не ясно? Так я разъясню, мне несложно. Будет Малфой со мной или нет — решать ему. Но я свой выбор уже сделал. И если я узнаю, что кто-то из вас посмел до него дотронуться хоть одним пальцем… — его рука все еще успокаивающе лежала на малфоевском плече, и Драко почему-то не спешил ее сбрасывать.   
— То что? — голос Нотта был по-прежнему глумливым, но в нем промелькнули тревожные нотки.

Гарри снисходительно взглянул на него и совершенно спокойно, словно вел светскую беседу на приеме, продолжил: 

— Вас придется собирать по частям. Это будет довольно… м-м-м… мучительно. Для вас. И увлекательно для собирающего. Как пазл. Вы же понимаете, что в Аврорате национальному герою охотно простят эту маленькую слабость по отношению к детям Пожирателей.   
— Ну так давай, удиви нас, гордость нации! — Нотт с издевкой посмотрел на него. — А мы полюбуемся.   
— Как прикажешь, — кротко согласился Гарри, как-то хищно улыбнулся и чуть кивнул.

Магия Поттера, полученная в качестве военного трофея, была тяжелой и зловещей. Вначале слизеринцы почувствовали ее на своих плечах, потом во всем теле. Она пригибала, скручивала и прижимала к земле, как бетонный столб. Выносить давление было все сложней. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и станут ломаться кости и разрываться кожа. Гарри мрачно оглядел выпученные глаза и задыхающиеся рты. Похоже, Нотту досталось больше всех. Лицо его было таким бордовым, словно вот-вот начнут лопаться сосуды, покрасневшие белки вылезли из орбит, послышался легкий хруст суставов, уродливой синей сетью по всему телу расползлись напряженные крупные вены. 

— Так, я спрашиваю еще раз, всем всё ясно насчет Малфоя? — Гарри со скучающим видом уставился на Нотта, демонстративно прикрывая ладонью небрежный зевок.   
— Да… отпусти, — прохрипел тот, с трудом шевеля языком.

Гарри снова кивнул, и секунды через две давление прекратилось. Нотт упал с лавки и обморочно подкатил глаза, а остальные в ужасе смотрели на него, разевая рты, как выброшенные на берег рыбы. Гарри развернулся к ошеломленному Малфою и спросил своим обычным тоном: 

— Ты не уделишь мне пять минут, Драко? 

Тот молча кивнул, поднялся с места и, равнодушно перешагнув через Нотта, пошел за Поттером к выходу. Когда они оказались в коридоре, Драко не выдержал: 

— Поттер, откуда у тебя это?   
— Досталось в наследство, — Гарри отвернулся к окну, отвечая неохотно, словно через силу. — От одного красноглазого чудака на букву “м”.   
— А что ж ты меня вчера уламывал, когда мог вот так же?   
— Дурак ты, Малфой, — Поттер невесело усмехнулся, вздохнул и внезапно добавил: — А правда, пойдешь со мной в субботу в Хогсмид? 

Тот в ответ лишь пренебрежительно фыркнул:

— Чтобы меня все считали твоей подстилкой? Нет уж, спасибо. Обойдусь. 

Поттер немного помолчал, вглядываясь в сизый туман за окном:

— А тебе не все равно, что будут о тебе думать эти ублюдки, Драко? Ты же всегда на всех плевал. И неужели ты полагаешь, что они о тебе скажут хоть одно хорошее слово, что бы ты ни делал? — он перевел на него вопросительный взгляд: — Пойдем, а?  
— Зачем тебе это? — Драко упорно смотрел в стену. 

Гарри улыбнулся. Улыбка у него всегда была на редкость обаятельная. 

— Я тебе правду вчера сказал. Подружиться хочу.   
— Поттер… твоя идиотская жалость… — Малфой решительно вздернул подбородок вверх.   
— Да никакая это не жалость, достал уже, — Гарри взволнованно засунул руки в карманы брюк. — Ты всегда меня интересовал, Малфой. Просто раньше ты был таким засранцем, что дружить с тобой было невозможно.   
— Что-то изменилось? — Драко очень постарался напустить в голос побольше презрения, но Гарри этого словно не заметил и ответил честно и искренне:   
— Я изменился. Ты изменился. И теперь мне кажется, что мы действительно можем с тобой подружиться. Если ты, конечно, этого захочешь. Просто дай нам шанс, ладно? Мир? 

И Гарри протянул ему крепкую ладонь. Драко не то чтобы сдался. Но он так устал быть один. Эти упрашивающие глаза Поттера, который, как оказалось, безо всякой палочки может вызвать чуть ли не ураган и заставить подчиниться любого, а с ним второй день зачем-то возится и уговаривает. И эта рука, которую так отчаянно хотелось пожать в какой-то другой жизни. И сам Поттер, который нравился. Слишком нравился. Но об этом думать было нельзя, как и всегда. Лучше мечтать о Хогсмиде, в который он сможет пойти в субботу вместе с Поттером. Вдвоем. 

Малфой молча кивнул и пожал протянутую поттеровскую ладонь. Уверенное тепло перетекло из одной руки в другую, и Драко первый раз за долгое время с облегчением ощутил, что у него снова есть кто-то. Пускай даже Поттер. Или именно Поттер. Сейчас это, кажется, не имело значения. 

— У нас сейчас Чары, пойдем? — Гарри смотрел на него как ни в чем не бывало. — Я вчера реферат едва успел сделать, пришлось у Гермионы списывать, хоть она и ругалась. А ты сделал? 

Драко проглотил застрявший комок в горле и снова кивнул. Поттер вел себя с ним так, словно ему это нужно. Как будто ему не все равно. Драко уже отвык от этого чувства. Поствоенное одиночество было невыносимым. Когда тебе восемнадцать, хочется мечтать о будущей прекрасной жизни, дружить и любить, а не выть от ужаса и душевной боли на руинах своего разоренного поместья. Но никого не волновала его беда. У остальных были беды еще хуже. 

Поттер, который особенно отчаянно бился в суде именно за их семью, сделал его своим вечным должником, но и этим же оказал медвежью услугу. Их с матерью освободили, отцу дали пожизненное, и это стало камнем преткновения для отношений с его бывшими друзьями, целые семьи которых были расстреляны Авадами либо сведены с ума отрядом дементоров сразу после суда. Сомнительного благополучия его родных оказалось достаточно, чтобы объявить Драко на Слизерине врагом номер один. Бывшим приятелям нужен был выход для внутренней злобы и раздражения, и Малфой, пострадавший после войны меньше других, оказался подходящей мишенью.

Вначале рядом с ним держался Блейз, и от этого было как-то легче, но потом сдался и он, и Драко остался совсем один на всем белом свете. Отец сидел в тюрьме, а мама… Мама… Драко ссутулился и снова проглотил горький комок, стараясь изо всех сил сдержать слезы. Об этом было лучше не думать. Он вообще последнее время старался ни о чем не думать, просто жил, как получается. С каждым разом нападки становились все сильней и изощренней, и в его положении лучше всего было жить одним днем — как растению или насекомому: ничего не чувствовать, ничего не желать. Тогда, в ночном коридоре, он уже приготовился к самому худшему, но, прямо как в паршивых бульварных романах, именно в этот момент появился Поттер, спас его от позора худшего, чем смерть, и, кажется, сам этого даже не заметил. Гребаный лохматый рыцарь в сверкающей броне и дурацких очках. Его отчаянная давняя мечта. Драко покосился на Поттера, словно боясь, как бы тот не подслушал его мысли, но Гарри всего лишь улыбнулся ему открыто и искренне. Будто они и в самом деле друзья. Какие, к Мордреду, друзья? Что у них может быть общего? Золотой Мальчик, чьего внимания добиваются тысячи, и бывший Пожиратель с вывернутой наизнанку душой. Оставалось лишь ждать, когда он наиграется. Потому что сам отогнать от себя Поттера Драко просто не сможет. 

— А Нумерологию на завтра ты сделал? — спросил предмет его раздумий, грубо вторгаясь в его мысли. — Дашь списать? 

Драко молча смотрел на него, не в силах справиться с накатившими эмоциями. 

— Ну не дашь, у Гермионы спишу, — по-своему истолковал его молчание Гарри. — Опять кричать на меня будет. Как будто я виноват, что терпеть не могу эти цифры. Сплошная тоска.

Они вошли в кабинет, и Драко направился к своей парте, не сразу заметив, что Поттер увязался за ним следом. Лишь когда он опустился на стул и поднял голову, то увидел, что Гарри устраивается рядом. 

— Ты… сядешь здесь? — внезапно охрипшим голосом спросил Малфой.   
— Ты же не возражаешь? — не глядя на него, Гарри вытащил из сумки учебник, плюхнул его на парту и только потом вопросительно поднял глаза. Драко молча пожал плечами, и Поттер радостно улыбнулся: — Вот и отлично. После уроков пойдем полетаем? Один на один.

Драко покосился на него и молча кивнул. За соседнюю парту уселись помрачневший Рон и Гермиона. 

— Твой Уизли, кажется, не слишком доволен, — небрежно обронил Драко, заметив прожигающий его ненавистью взгляд Рона.   
— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Позлится и перестанет. Что у тебя с рукой? — неожиданно спросил он и ткнул в темное пятно возле большого пальца.

Вчера вечером Драко был в мэноре и, видимо, задел рукавом очередную обгоревшую стену, а теперь размазал эту сажу. Поттеровские слова обожгли, как огнем, напоминая про “почетный знак” и всё остальное.

— Не твое дело, — грубо сказал Драко и дернулся, пытаясь спрятать обтрепанный край мантии.

Но Поттер бесцеремонно ухватил его за кисть, притянул ее к себе и попытался стереть пятно, но, увидев, что лишь еще больше его размазал, вздохнул и легонько провел по коже пальцами так, что по телу Драко побежали щекотные мурашки. Прохладная волна магии уничтожила грязь, словно ее и не было. Драко, у которого от его нехитрых действий слегка зашумело в голове и сбилось дыхание, изумленно вскинул глаза на Поттера, цепко державшего его кисть в своей, но тот, не замечая его ошеломленного взгляда, полюбовался своей работой и удовлетворенно выдохнул:

— Ну вот, так намного лучше.  
— Что… — голос предательски сорвался, но Драко тут же взял себя в руки. — Что ты себе позволяешь?   
— Так я же люблю тебя. Забыл? — Поттер победно ухмыльнулся и вернул его руку на прежнее место. 

Драко смотрел на него, лишившись дара речи. Пока он подбирал слова для ответа и готовил Поттеру гневную отповедь, за кафедрой появился профессор Флитвик и разрядил обстановку, привлекая к себе их внимание. Весь урок Драко старательно делал вид, что попросту не замечает того, что рядом сидит Поттер, хотя это было непросто. Тот постоянно возился, изредка что-то ронял, толкал под локоть и пытался списать то, что не расслышал, заглядывая через плечо так, что обжигал дыханием щеку. Назойливый, шумный и какой-то очень теплый. Драко и сам не заметил, как немного расслабился рядом с ним, позволяя себя тормошить и приставать с расспросами. Честно говоря, ему бы хотелось, чтобы этот урок не кончался. Но прозвенел звонок, Поттер радостно засобирался и потянул Драко за собой. 

Рон с Гермионой угрюмо поджидали их в коридоре. Малфой, увидев их, снова мгновенно замкнулся, но Поттера их хмурый вид мало впечатлил. Он помахал друзьям рукой, явно собираясь пройти мимо, когда Рон шагнул вперед:

— Гарри, нам с тобой нужно поговорить, — буркнул он. — Только без этого, — он небрежно кивнул на Малфоя. 

Драко бросил на него презрительный взгляд и, не говоря ни слова, пошел вперед, а Гарри нехотя остановился. 

— Ну? — хмуро спросил он, предчувствуя, о чем сейчас пойдет речь.   
— Гарри, я не понимаю, — раздраженно сказал Рон.   
— Чего ты не понимаешь, Рон? — Гарри начал понемногу заводиться. Его изрядно достало, что все вокруг знали, как именно он должен жить и что делать.   
— Зачем? Просто скажи, зачем он тебе сдался? — требовательно спросил Уизли.

Гарри спокойно перевел взгляд с Рона на Гермиону. 

— Я ему нужен, — просто объяснил он, — а он нужен мне. Вам хорошо вдвоем, а мне хорошо с ним.   
— Это же Хорек, Гарри!   
— Я это заметил, Рон. Но, спасибо, что напомнил, — Гарри усмехнулся и с вызовом спросил у подруги: — Ты тоже хочешь что-то сказать?

Гермиона смутилась и умоляюще посмотрела на Рона. 

— Да ты знаешь, что про вас с ним говорят все утро? — Рон, возмущенно порозовел. — Меня просто тошнит от того, что я слышу! Я не понимаю, как тебе самому не противно, когда про тебя несут такое? 

Но Гарри только посмотрел на него с веселым вызовом:

— Рон, обо мне уже столько всего успели наговорить… Поверь, мне просто плевать. Я должен его защитить, и я это сделаю, несмотря ни на что. Можешь тоже считать, что он мне нравится, если тебе так проще. 

Рон растерялся и покраснел еще больше: 

— Я надеюсь, нравится не в том самом смысле, про который все болтают?

Гарри неопределенно пожал плечами, посмеиваясь про себя и явно наслаждаясь обалдевшим видом друга: 

— Думай, как хочешь.   
— Да как ты можешь! — взорвался Рон. — Гарри, ты спятил! Да ты только вспомни, сколько он нам всего сделал! Это же белобрысый гад, поганый Хорек! Я еще на суде удивлялся, что ты с ними так возишься. А ты... ты, оказывается… — Рон тяжело перевел дыхание, пытаясь справиться с собой: — Ладно, хочешь, чтобы он с тобой везде таскался, как дворовая шавка, пускай. Но если он посмеет в моем присутствии хотя бы раз раскрыть свой поганый рот, я ему врежу! Так и знай! 

Но Гарри посмотрел на Рона так, что тот осекся и испуганно прикусил язык. Обычно ему не доводилось видеть, каким его друг бывает в ярости, и это зрелище ему не понравилось. 

— Ты не тронешь его, Рон, — голос Гарри казался холодным и спокойным, но желваки ходили ходуном, демонстрируя силу охватившего его гнева, — если хочешь, чтобы мы с тобой остались друзьями. Понятно?

Рон обиженно глянул на него исподлобья, пробормотал: “Не верю, что из-за какого-то Хорька…” — и отвернулся к Гермионе. Гарри прохладно кивнул ей и пошел догонять Малфоя. 

Уходя, он слышал, как подруга что-то успокаивающе втолковывала Рону, но Гарри даже не представлял, что она могла ему объяснять, если он и сам не понимал, что с ним происходит. На войне все было просто. Там не надо было разбираться где свой, где чужой. Но Малфой ведь так никогда и не стал чужим. Ни тогда, ни теперь. Он всегда был хоть и гад, но какой-то свой, что ли. Тогда, в Адском пламени, у Гарри даже мысли не возникло бросить его одного. Не возникало такой мысли и сейчас. Рядом с Малфоем ему было как-то… правильно. Словно он наконец-то находился там, где должен был быть всегда. Хотелось защитить, разговорить и снова заставить улыбаться. А друзья… ну что ж, если они настоящие, поймут. А если нет — то ему просто надоело оправдываться. 

Гарри нашел Малфоя возле кабинета Трансфигурации. Он одиноко стоял поодаль группы слизеринцев. Те злобно косились на него, но не решались даже заговорить.

— Привет, — улыбнулся ему Гарри.

Малфой одарил его равнодушным взглядом и буркнул.

— Давно не виделись.

Но чуть подвинулся, разрешая встать рядом с ним.

— Сделал задание? — Гарри упорно не замечал его нежелания общаться.  
— Что ты сказал Уизелу? — внезапно спросил Малфой.  
— Какая разница? — Гарри изумленно вскинул на него глаза.  
— Зачем тебе проблемы, Поттер? Отвалил бы ты уже и не мешал жить ни себе, ни другим, — Малфой упрямо не смотрел на него.  
— Знаешь, ты оказывается, такой зануда, — доверительно понизив голос, сообщил ему Гарри. — Только как ты не можешь понять, что я всем сказал, что тебя люблю, так куда же я теперь денусь? — он усмехнулся и снова ухватил его за руку. — Да где ты все время пачкаешься?

Драко покраснел и попытался выдернуть кисть, но это оказалось не так просто — пальцы у Поттера были цепкими.

— Не дергайся, я тебя почищу. Смотри, рукав грязный, в чем это он? Кажется, сажа, — и Гарри потёр пальцами темную кромку.   
— Поттер! — Драко зашипел так, что казалось, сейчас он не выдержит и просто ему врежет.

Но Гарри лишь покрепче перехватил его запястье и провел по нему рукой, пытаясь стереть серую копоть. Ему всегда почему-то казалось, что Малфой должен быть холодным, почти ледяным — таким он всегда выглядел мраморным и неприступным. Но тот был неожиданно теплым. После того, как Гарри дотронулся до него на уроке, почему-то захотелось сделать это снова. Может быть, в этом была виновата кожа — тонкая, бледная, но на ощупь похожая на теплый шелк, а может быть, просвечивающие под ней венки — голубые, живые, бьющиеся.

— Поттер, ты чего? — настороженно спросил Малфой, и Гарри сообразил, что совершенно неприлично залип взглядом на его пульсе.   
— Задумался, — Гарри постарался прогнать наваждение и улыбнуться как можно более легкомысленно. — Я тебе сейчас на рукав очищающее наложу, погоди.

Драко поднял голову, чтобы не смотреть, как Поттер колдует над его рукой, и поверх его лохматой головы увидел прищуренный ненавидящий взгляд Нотта и ревнивый Паркинсон. Отчаянно захотелось спрятаться за Поттера. Но тот уже выпрямился и потянул его за собой в кабинет. Драко внутренне сжался, проходя мимо одноклассников, но постарался принять надменный вид. Поттер положил ладонь ему на плечо, словно защищая от неприятельских взглядов, и с любопытством посмотрел на слизеринцев.

— Что, Поттер, нашел себе подстилку? — не выдержал Нотт.  
— Ты снова хочешь поговорить со мной об этом? — тот усмехнулся и остановился. Нотт вздрогнул и попятился. — Извинись, — спокойно приказал ему Гарри.  
— Да пошел ты! — Нотт развернулся и попытался уйти, но невидимая сила сковала по рукам и ногам.  
— Я. Сказал. Извинись. И не заставляй меня повторять дважды.

Нотт медленно, словно нехотя, обернулся. 

— Отвяжись, — заорал он, почувствовав начало давления на своих плечах. — Я извиняюсь!

Магия тут же ослабла.

— Ты можешь обзывать меня сколько угодно, — ровно сказал ему Гарри. — Но если ты еще хоть раз обидишь моих друзей, я тебя уничтожу.  
— Гарри, у вас проблемы? — подошедшая МакГонагалл внимательно оглядела их группу.  
— Уже нет, профессор, — кивнул ей он и прошел за Малфоем в класс.

Драко мрачно смотрел, как Гарри усаживается рядом. 

— Поттер, ты меня бесишь, — злобно сообщил он. — Зачем ты лезешь не в свое дело? 

Но Гарри лишь независимо пожал плечами:

— Теперь оно мое. Уж прости.   
— С какой это стати? — Драко глянул на него с закипающим в глазах гневом.  
— Нравится тебе это или нет, но ты теперь тоже мой друг. А про моих друзей никто не смеет говорить плохо, — и Гарри подчеркнуто прилежно стал вслушиваться в слова МакГонагалл. 

Драко тоже отвернулся к доске и затих. Сердце бешено колотилось, и он не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь это заметил. Возможно, для Поттера эти слова почти ничего не значили, но для него они значили слишком много.


	3. Ты летишь!

— Сядешь со мной на Зельях, Драко? — Поттер снова дожидался его на выходе из Большого Зала. 

Драко криво улыбнулся. Он и сам бы в это ни за что не поверил, но Поттер всё время умудрялся тормошить его так, что он снова начал улыбаться. Прошло уже три дня после демонстрации поттеровской силы, и от него все полностью отстали. Правда, говорили за спиной всякое, но Поттер был прав — изменилось только содержание, всё прочее осталось прежним. 

— Что, Поттер, надоело взрывать котлы Лонгботтома, решил добраться до моего? — ехидно поинтересовался Драко.   
— Ну не всё же тебе в отличниках ходить, Малфой. Возьми на буксир отстающих, — в тон ему отозвался Гарри. 

Зелья были последним предметом, на котором они еще не сидели вместе. 

Слизнорт с неодобрением посмотрел, как они усаживаются за одну парту, нахмурился, но ничего не сказал и велел открыть тетради. Драко невольно покосился в сторону мгновенно поскучневшего Гарри. Тот, делая вид, что внимательно слушает разглагольствования Слизнорта, нарисовал на пергаменте забавную рожу, старательно обвел ее светлыми волосами и теперь вдохновенно выводил подпись “Малфой”. Только что язык не высунул от усердия. Чертов Поттер. Драко снова усмехнулся. Впервые за последний год ему было так спокойно, словно он опять оказался дома. 

Все эти дни Поттер постоянно был рядом. Не опекал, не носился с ним с жалостливым выражением лица, чего Драко больше всего боялся. А именно дружил, как с Уизли и Грейнджер. Выпрашивал списывать, подсовывал для проверки свои домашние задания, позволяя Драко снова почувствовать себя нужным, болтал обо всякой чепухе и таскал летать на квиддичное поле. 

Первый раз Драко, особо не задумываясь, согласился “погонять на метлах до ужина” просто потому, что отказывать такому Поттеру было сложно; и только подходя к стадиону, он понял, что натворил. Драко боялся метлы. Ужасно боялся. После Адского пламени он так ни разу и не сел на нее: вначале было не до того, а потом и тем более. И лишь когда Поттер с сияющим лицом вложил ему в руку гладкое древко, Драко вздрогнул, побледнел и невольно отпрянул. Метла выпала из онемевших пальцев и покатилась по траве. 

— Ты чего? — Гарри удивленно посмотрел на него, внезапно понял и изменился в лице. — Ты что, с того раза так и не садился? 

Драко отчаянно покраснел. Так опозориться перед Поттером было просто нестерпимо. Он молча развернулся и кинулся к замку, совершенно позабыв, что Поттер может остановить его чуть ли не движением мысли. Но тот вовсе не собирался этого делать. Он просто нагнал его сам, напрыгнул на спину сзади и уронил лицом вниз. Они забарахтались в траве, стараясь подчинить один другого. 

— Пусти меня, сволочь. Ты достал! — Драко вырывался, пытаясь побольнее ударить куда придется. Ярость придавала ему сил, и он норовил треснуть приставучего Поттера побольнее.   
— Нет, ты никуда не уйдешь, — Гарри старался скинуть его с себя, одновременно хватал руками за мантию и тянул вниз. 

Раздраженно вцепляясь друг в друга, они катались по земле злобным клубком. 

— Ненавижу тебя! И ты не смеешь мне говорить, что делать, — Драко в очередной раз опрокинул его на спину и прижал оба запястья к земле, нависая над его лицом. — Тебе ясно, придурок?!  
— Смею! — Гарри извернулся и каким-то ловким движением перекинул его и мгновенно подмял под себя. Теперь руки самого Драко оказались так же плотно вжаты в траву, а поттеровское лицо склонилось над ним низко-низко, прожигая гневным взглядом. — Смею! Потому что ты сейчас пойдешь и сядешь на эту чертову метлу, Малфой! И больше никогда не будешь бояться. 

Поттер был настолько близко, такой живой, яростный и настоящий, что после гневной вспышки злость у Драко ушла так же быстро, как и появилась.

— Зачем тебе это? — тихо спросил он, глядя в зеленые требовательные глаза, горящие воинственным огнем на перепачканном грязью лице. 

Гарри медленно выпустил его запястья и, перекатившись на бок, устроился рядом, подперев кулаком щеку и на всякий случай придерживая Малфоя за рукав, чтобы тот не сбежал. 

— Ты должен летать, — также негромко ответил он. — Просто должен, и всё. Это важно. 

Драко смотрел в высокое небо и молчал. Гарри перевернулся на живот и, опираясь на локти, приподнял голову, и принялся сосредоточенно наблюдать, как жук торопливо спешит куда-то вверх по травинке. 

— Ты думаешь, ты такой уникальный, Малфой? — внезапно нарушил молчание он. — Все боятся. И в этом нет ничего постыдного. Ты должен побороть свой страх. И я тебе помогу. 

Драко усмехнулся:

— Как? Проведешь со мной сеансы психотерапии?  
— Нет. Просто буду рядом, — Поттер одним легким движением вскочил на ноги. — Пойдем, — и он протянул ему руку. 

Драко неуверенно на нее посмотрел. Ему так и не удалось привыкнуть к мысли, что он может без стеснения держаться за его горячую ладонь. Но Гарри, не дожидаясь, пока он на что-то решится, сам ухватил его и рывком дернул на себя, поднимая с земли. 

— Вначале будет сложно, потом легче, — уверенно пообещал он, подзывая метлу. 

Она послушно зависла перед ними в воздухе, словно приглашая сесть. Драко неловко застыл, парализованный ужасом. Он смотрел на метлу, а видел, как под ними бушует и разверзает огненную пасть Адское пламя, слышал, как в ушах завывает ветер, а мантия Поттера, в которую он вцепляется изо всех сил — единственное, что еще удерживает его на этом свете. 

— Знаешь, как я боялся дементоров? — вырвал его из оцепенения голос Гарри.   
— Что? — Драко непонимающе уставился на него.   
— Я. Боялся дементоров. Безумно. Когда они ко мне приближались, я каждый раз слышал последний мамин крик. “Нет. Только не Гарри”, — он болезненно усмехнулся. — Каждый раз. Каждый гребаный раз, Малфой, — Гарри отвернулся в сторону.

Драко посмотрел на него более осмысленно. 

— Прости, я не знал, — пробормотал он, — я бы никогда не стал…   
— Да знаю я, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Разве такое представишь? Мне тогда было очень сложно вызвать Патронус, чтобы научиться от них защищаться. Но Люпин заставлял меня снова и снова. И когда я это сделал, мне стало так легко. Словно я перешел на новую ступеньку, стал выше самого себя, понимаешь? И ты тоже сможешь, — он смотрел на Малфоя без тени насмешки или сочувствия, и Драко почему-то ему поверил. 

Дрожащими пальцами он взялся за полированное блестящее древко и осторожно перекинул ногу.

— Я тебя держу, — уже знакомые пальцы надежно ухватили его за запястье.   
— Поттер, — Драко попытался прошипеть это возмущенно и зло, но вышло жалко и неубедительно.   
— Не злись. Я буду рядом. И поймаю тебя, — Гарри смотрел на него твердо и уверенно. — Ты слышишь меня, Малфой? Я обязательно тебя поймаю.

Перестав сопротивляться, Драко молча кивнул и дождался, пока Поттер усядется на свою метлу, так и не отпуская его руки.

— На счет три, — скомандовал Гарри. — Раз, два… 

Они рванули в воздух, и едва Драко успел почувствовать тошноту и головокружение, как Поттер обхватил его за плечи, прижимая к себе:

— Дыши, Драко, всё хорошо, слышишь? Всё хорошо! Я держу тебя! Ты летишь! 

Глубоко втягивая в себя теплый озерный воздух, Драко пытался выровнять дыхание. Первый страх прошел, уступая место привычному восторгу: когда земля осталась далеко внизу, а впереди только ты, ветер и небо. Он осторожно отстранился от Поттера и, неуверенно кренясь на бок, полетел. Гарри тихо скользил чуть позади и сбоку, совсем рядом, готовый в случае чего поймать и прийти на помощь. Драко чувствовал его присутствие как самую твердую опору, и был благодарен ему за это. С каждым новым виражом он летел всё смелей, всё уверенней. Драко даже не заметил, как Поттер отстал и завис в воздухе, глядя на него снизу и счастливо улыбаясь. А он взлетал все выше и выше, затем уверенно направлял метлу вниз, скользя, как на санках, и снова взмывал в поднебесье. 

Внезапно что-то сверкнуло на солнце. Маленький круглый бок, серебряные трепещущие крылья. Драко изумленно обернулся и увидел, что Поттер смеется и машет ему рукой. Какая-то первобытная радость затопила все его существо, и он, не раздумывая, помчался за золотистым шариком в самую высь. Сквозь свист ветра в ушах он слышал, как нагоняет его Поттер, как ревет позади скоростная метла, разрезая воздух заточенным древком, и, сделав последний рывок, нагнал снитч, опасно накренился, и его пальцы плотно сомкнулись на вожделенном призе.

— Есть! — покачиваясь на метле, Малфой победно вскинул кверху руку с крепко зажатым в ней золотым трофеем. 

Гарри подлетел к нему, и Драко с восторгом увидел на его лице смесь досады от проигрыша и радости за него. 

— Поздравляю! — улыбаясь, Поттер стукнул Драко по плечу так, что тот чуть не полетел с метлы вниз. 

Но это больше не было страшно — это было потрясающе здорово и весело, и Драко толкнул его в ответ. Какое-то время они пихались в воздухе плечами, а потом Гарри снова ухватил его за руку и потянул за собой. Плавно спустившись на землю, они повалились в траву и улеглись рядом, откинувшись на спину и глядя на неспешные облака. 

— Ты мне поддался? — с сомнением спросил Драко, подставляя лицо солнечным лучам.   
— Не-а, — Гарри обиженно фыркнул. — Ты просто был к нему ближе. Но завтра я тебя сделаю.   
— Посмотрим, — Драко вызывающе усмехнулся.   
— Посмотрим. 

Драко помолчал, упиваясь радостью от полета и собственной победы, а потом приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на Поттера, нежащегося под солнцем. 

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он, жадно разглядывая зажмуренные глаза и длинные ресницы, отгороженные нелепыми стеклами.   
— Не за что. Мне ведь нужно с кем-то летать, — усмехнулся Гарри, не размыкая век.

Драко хотел было промолчать, но не смог сдержаться: 

— А Уизел? — небрежно обронил он.   
— С Роном скучно, — Гарри лениво приоткрыл один глаз. — С тобой интересно. Ты классно летаешь. 

Драко снова замолчал и откинулся на спину, укладываясь рядом с Поттером, до краев переполненный давно позабытым чувством счастья. 

С тех пор они тренировались каждый день. Драко нечасто удавалось вырвать приз из цепких рук гриффиндорского ловца, но тем сладостней был миг триумфа. В эти мгновения он даже не возражал против присутствия назойливых поттеровских поклонниц, постоянно околачивающихся на трибунах. В остальное же время они его страшно раздражали. Драко даже самому себе стеснялся признаться в истинной причине своей злости. Хотя, чего уж там скрывать. Он отчаянно ревновал Поттера и боялся потерять. Особенно сейчас, когда тот был к нему близок как никогда. Теперь, когда Драко знал, как тот улыбается, хмурится, скучает; знал, какой у него странноватый сладко-горький запах — жженой карамели и миндаля; какие теплые и уверенные ладони, особенно, когда лежат на его плечах. Он старался не думать, что хочет от Поттера чего-то большего, чем дружба, но до сих пор совершенно позорно никак не мог на него наглядеться. 

Исподволь наблюдая за стайками хихикающих фанаток, Драко каждую минуту ждал, что Поттеру надоест это развлечение, и он просто развернется и уйдет к своей прекрасной геройской жизни. Поэтому, как ребенок, испытывающий родительское терпение на прочность, он пытался устраивать Поттеру скандалы, ругался, шипел, обзывался и плевался ядом. К его абсолютному изумлению, у Чудо-мальчика оказался прекрасный характер — он с легкостью переносил все малфоевские закидоны и перепады настроения. 

“Зря стараешься, всё равно я от тебя не отстану”, — обещал он в ответ на очередную колкость и смеялся.

“Можешь даже не пытаться, тебе никогда не удастся переплюнуть в этом Снейпа, у меня иммунитет”, — радостно сообщал он сразу же после “шрамоголового придурка, мозг у которого работает даже хуже, чем у горного тролля”. 

“Малфой, ты же знаешь, что я тебя всё равно люблю”, — громко признавался он на большой перемене, невозмутимо собирая любопытные, жадные взгляды окружающих. 

“Я тебя люблю, Малфой”.

Драко сам не заметил, когда разрешил себе поверить этим словам и перестал их воспринимать как шутку. В пустом мире, где он остался совсем один, эти слова стали его зацепкой за жизнь, последним островком надежды. А неугомонный Поттер, словно чувствуя их необходимость, повторял их ему по несколько раз в день при каждом удобном случае. 

Драко вздрогнул от тычка поттеровской ноги и снова вернулся из своих мыслей в кабинет Слизнорта, где у них с Поттером вовсю бурлило зеленое вонючее зелье. 

— Малфой, не спи, ты сейчас взорвешь наш котел не хуже Невилла, — озабоченно пробормотал Гарри, торопливо пытаясь подсыпать в варево сушеные жабьи яйца. Драко еле успел перехватить его руку, чтобы на самом деле предотвратить катастрофу.   
— Поттер! — рассвирепел он. — Ты действительно ни черта не соображаешь в зельях! Что ты туда кидаешь? Ты не понимаешь, что в сочетании с корнем цикуты они разнесут нам здесь всё к мордредовой матери?!  
— Да погоди ты, — Гарри снова потянул руку к котлу, сверяясь с учебником. — Тут так написано: “добавьте щепотку жабьих…” 

Драко схватил его за рукав и отпихнул подальше от бурлящего зелья. 

— Поттер! Куда ты суешь свои яйца?! Я тебе говорю, оставь их здесь! Они мне нужны для другого, — злобно рявкнул он на Гарри, который незаметно снова попытался подбросить их в зелье. 

Именно в этот момент в классе воцарилась тишина, и его возмущенный возглас разнесся по всем уголкам кабинета.

— Мальчики... Не могли бы вы решать ваши личные проблемы в другом месте? — неловко пробормотал Слизнорт.   
— Что? — оба парня, всклокоченные и растрепанные, недоуменно повернули к нему распаренные злые лица.   
— Я говорю… яйца ваши… дома, — Слизнорт смутился и закашлялся. 

Затянувшееся молчание первым нарушил Симус. Он посмотрел на Слизнорта, перевел восторженный взгляд на Гарри, потом на Малфоя и закатился радостным подвизгивающим смехом. Гарри ошалело взглянул на Драко, затем, когда до него дошло, прыснул в кулак и тут же сложился пополам от хохота. Гриффиндорская половина класса радостно покатились со смеху следом за ними. Слизеринцы пытались держать себя в руках, но не вынесли общего веселья и присоединились к ним, отворачиваясь к стенам и склоняясь над котлами. Драко возмущенно посмотрел на ржущего Поттера, словно прикидывая, не залепить ему сразу в лоб Авадой, но тот так забавно закатывался, хлопал себя по колену и радостно фыркал, что Драко не выдержал, сперва неуверенно улыбнулся, а затем тоже рассмеялся вслед за остальными. 

Это был первый раз, когда он смеялся после войны так беззаботно и легко, будто не было потерянных родителей и разоренного мэнора, и словно впереди его действительно ждало что-то хорошее. 

— Придурок ты, Поттер, — выдохнул он, вытирая выступившие слезы. — Ну почему с тобой всегда так?.. — он не договорил и лишь махнул рукой, пытаясь унять рвущийся наружу счастливый смех. 

До конца урока кто-нибудь из класса снова начинал хихикать, и тогда смешки легкой волной перекатывались по классу от одного факультета к другому.   
Уже перед самым звонком Гарри взмахнул палочкой, очищая котел, и обернулся к Драко, собирающему разбросанные по столу ингредиенты:

— У нас сегодня раздельные Прорицания. Встретимся после них, полетаем? — предложил ему Гарри и, дождавшись ответного кивка, сразу засобирался: — Джинни меня зачем-то позвала, хочет встретиться. Я пойду, ладно? 

Он ободряюще улыбнулся, поднялся и быстро исчез в дверях, а Драко испуганно посмотрел ему вслед. Он нисколько не сомневался, что рыжая ведьма попытается вернуть Поттера себе. Может быть, это и есть начало того самого конца, которого он постоянно ждал? Гордость и страх очередной потери ожесточенно боролись в нем, и, наконец, победило отчаяние. Малфой начал торопливо скидывать в сумку вещи, решившись просто посмотреть, но ни во что не вмешиваться, если того не потребуют крайние обстоятельства. 

Гарри торопливо шел по коридору и с удовлетворением вспоминал смеющегося Малфоя. Кажется, он готов был пойти на что угодно, лишь бы тот подольше оставался таким же живым и настоящим. В серых тоскливых глазах так прочно поселились темные тени прошлого, что даже когда Драко улыбался, в его улыбке постоянно был привкус горечи. Гарри и сам не понимал, почему его так влечет к бывшему врагу. Просто чувствовал, что с каждым днем всё больше попадает в дружескую зависимость от Малфоя, всё больше тянется к нему, зачем-то норовит прикоснуться и невольно ищет того глазами, где бы он ни был. Защитить вредного и гордого слизеринца от всего и ото всех стало его навязчивой идеей. А от нечастых малфоевских благодарных взглядов как-то резко теплело в груди, словно наступала маленькая персональная весна. Гарри не понимал, зачем ему всё это нужно и к чему приведет их игра; просто, как обычно безрассудно, следовал за голосом своего сердца, полагаясь уже в который раз на его правоту. 

В своем странном увлечении Малфоем он в эти дни и думать забыл про Джинни и очень удивился, когда получил от нее записку с просьбой о встрече. Почему-то ему даже в голову не пришло, что она может надеяться на возобновление статуса его девушки, ведь всё уже было сказано, и не раз. Но, как оказалось, у Джинни были на этот счет свои планы. Она поджидала его, сидя на подоконнике, в новой нарядной мантии, тщательно причесанная и даже подкрашенная.

— Привет. Хорошо выглядишь, — Гарри улыбнулся ей искренне и тепло. Несмотря на то, что они давно уже были не вместе, отношения у них оставались вполне дружескими. 

Джинни попыталась улыбнуться ему в ответ, но лишь скривила губы в жалком подобии. 

— А ты знаешь, что про вас с Малфоем ходят странные слухи? — внезапно выпалила она, не тратя времени на предисловия. 

Гарри обреченно вздохнул и ухватился за ремень сумки. Значит, речь снова пойдет об этом. Его уже начинала изрядно утомлять эта кутерьма.

— Знаю, Джинни, — ровно сказал он. — Но если это не волнует меня, почему оно должно волновать тебя?   
— Потому что я думала… я надеялась… — Джинни внезапно запнулась, залившись краской, но собралась с духом и упрямо продолжила: — Что однажды мы с тобой снова начнем встречаться. И эти слухи могут нам повредить.

На ее глазах выступили слезы, и Гарри осторожно дотронулся до ее рукава: 

— Прости, Джин. Но мы больше не будем с тобой встречаться. Мы обсуждали это несколько раз, — мягко сказал он и с сочувствием посмотрел на бывшую девушку. 

Джинни вспыхнула:

— А я тебе не верю! Даже после всех твоих: “Джинни, ты замечательная. И заслуживаешь самого лучшего, а не такого идиота как я. Который сам не знает, чего хочет”. Или “строй свою жизнь и не жди меня больше”, — передразнила она его раздраженным голосом и тут же добавила более спокойно: — Ты просто устал, Гарри… не успел разобраться в себе, — она попыталась выказать ему сочувствие, но невольно сорвалась на возмущенный возглас: — А тут он к тебе лезет!

Гарри засунул руки в карманы мантии и усмехнулся:

— Это я к нему лезу, Джин. 

Джинни вскинула на него недоверчивые ореховые глаза:

— Но почему? Зачем он тебе? Я не понимаю.   
— Я и сам не понимаю, Джинни, — признался Гарри. — Просто я не могу по-другому.   
— Еще скажи мне, что ты на него и правда запал! — она чуть не плакала.

Но Гарри лишь покачал головой:

— Джинни, он теперь мой друг. И я не брошу его, кто бы и что ни говорил. Как не бросал никого из вас.   
— Но меня-то ты как раз бросил, — она обиженно закусила нижнюю губу.   
— Ты же сама знаешь, что это другое, — Гарри старался унять накатывающую тоску. Эти девчачьи выяснения отношений “любишь-не любишь” были просто невыносимы и, как показала практика, могли длиться часами. — Если тебе понадобится моя помощь, я всегда готов…   
— Мне не нужна твоя помощь, — выкрикнула Джинни с досадой и быстро стерла текущие по щекам слезы. — Мне нужна твоя любовь! И твое сердце! — при этих словах Гарри невыносимо захотелось поднять лицо кверху и немного повыть. Кто бы знал, как его достали подобные разборки. Но Джинни не заметила его расстройства и продолжала увещевать: — Гарри, ты же знаешь, я ради тебя готова на все. Давай снова будем вместе. Помнишь, как хорошо нам было с тобой до войны. Мои родители так тебя любят…   
— Джинни, я не могу! Этого больше не будет, — резко оборвал он ее на полуслове. Он терпеть не мог, когда она начинала играть на его симпатии к Молли и Артуру. — Ты должна понять. Ты мне как сестра! И давай на этом закончим. 

Джинни отшатнулась от него так резко, словно он дал ей пощечину: 

— Значит, сестра? Я — сестра?! — ее голос визгливо взлетел вверх. — А Хорек тебе тогда кто? — она возмущенно стискивала кулаки и раздувала ноздри. — Ты не имеешь права так себя с ним вести! Он наш враг и предатель! Как ты вообще можешь с ним общаться?  
— Давай я сам буду решать, кто он мне и зачем, ладно? — Гарри тоже нешуточно разозлился и повысил голос. — Ты не можешь ничего от меня требовать, Джинни! И не смеешь его обзывать!   
— Должен же хоть кто-то сказать тебе правду! Если ты сам об этом забыл, — она раскраснелась и нервно сдувала длинные пряди, непослушно падавшие на лицо. — Да ты знаешь, что вся школа говорит, что ты в него влюблен? Ты только послушай, как это звучит! Ты! Влюблен! В Хорька!

Ни она сама, ни Гарри в запале не заметили вывернувшего из-за угла Малфоя.

— И что теперь? — заорал ей в ответ доведенный до ручки Гарри. — Раз все так говорят, я должен его бросить? А носки вам не постирать? Шнурки не погладить?  
— Да ты понимаешь, что все вокруг говорят, что вы два… что вы два…   
— Педика? — Малфой подошел к Гарри и, демонстративно обняв его сзади за талию, сцепил руки в замок на его животе и положил подбородок ему на плечо. — Ты уж договаривай, Уизли, не стесняйся. 

Джинни расширенными глазами смотрела, как Гарри, просветлев лицом, внезапно накрыл его руки своими, откинул голову назад и слегка потерся виском о светлые волосы. Вспыхнув и стирая кулаком безостановочно текущие слезы, размазывая по глазам черную тушь, она крикнула: 

— Вы! Оба ненормальные! — покачнувшись, развернулась и бросилась прочь по коридору.

Гарри смущенно и с облегчением смотрел ей вслед. 

— Ты извини, Поттер, я, наверное, это зря, — Драко осторожно высвободил руки, отпустил его и принялся спокойно поправлять на себе мантию. — Просто они меня все достали. Не ожидал, что ты мне подыграешь. 

Он вскинул на Гарри насмешливый взгляд, и тот ответил ему такой же спокойной усмешкой.

— Нет, ты как раз кстати. Зато теперь я надолго избавлен ото всех неудобных вопросов, — Гарри уверенно кивнул ему, стараясь прогнать горечь от слов Джинни и странное смутное желание снова ощутить крепкие малфоевские руки на своей талии, и потянул его за собой. — Пойдем, Малфой. Раз уж наш с ней разговор вышел таким быстрым, так и быть, провожу тебя на Прорицания.

Драко презрительно фыркнул:

— Я тебе что, девчонка? — тем не менее, он позволил Поттеру закинуть руку себе на плечо и пойти рядом, оживленно делясь планами на сегодняшние полеты. 

Драко с невероятным облегчением наслаждался теплом его руки, веселым голосом и радовался, как ребенок. Поттер, кажется, вовсе не собирался возвращаться к мелкой Уизли, заступался за него и даже не думал его бросать. Разумеется, Драко понимал, что поттеровские друзья не оставят попыток вернуть своего героя на путь истинный, но теперь у него появилась надежда, что Поттер еще на какое-то время останется рядом с ним как друг. Хотя бы как друг. Потому что мечтать о чем-то большем всё равно было глупо.


	4. Хочешь, я останусь с тобой?

В понедельник на обеде Драко появился с неумело замаскированным синяком. Гарри поднял глаза, чтобы по привычке посмотреть на слизеринский стол, да так и замер, уставившись на Малфоя. Увидев, как наливаются кровью зеленые глаза, Драко опустил голову и попытался сделать вид, что ничего не происходит. Но Гарри уже мчался к нему через весь зал. Он поднял лицо Драко за подбородок и стал внимательно разглядывать.

— Кто? — голос у него был хриплый и такой неприятный, что сидящие рядом слизеринцы поежились, вспоминая недавний опыт.   
— Поттер, отвали! — Драко попытался его отпихнуть, но Гарри держал крепко.   
— Драко, кто? — требовательно повторил он.   
— Поттер!

Гарри вцепился ему в плечи, быстро осматривая всю фигуру. Казалось, еще немного, и он кинется его ощупывать. 

— Почему не свел? — тихо спросил Гарри.   
— Неважно, — Драко упрямо отводил глаза.   
— Только синяк, или что-то еще? Всё остальное в порядке? 

Драко не мог на него даже злиться, таким жутко испуганным выглядел Гарри. Раньше он только издали наблюдал поттеровскую заботу о друзьях, но никогда не ощущал ее на себе. Это оказалось неожиданно восхитительно и приятно. 

— В порядке, герой, в порядке, — он упрямо усмехнулся. — Прекрати меня обхаживать, как девчонку. Утомил. 

Гарри буркнул “угу”, мягко просканировал его лицо ладонью, пробормотал себе под нос “Легилименс” и пошел вдоль рядов, удерживая на весу руку. Все с опаской и интересом следили за его поведением, пока не понимая, чего он хочет. А Драко не уставал удивляться его новой силе. Ну и что Поттер еще умеет? Разгрызать кирпичи зубами? Ходить по отвесным стенам? Превращать дерьмо в золото? 

Меж тем Гарри дошел до конца их стола, особенно долго задержавшись возле Нотта. Тот съежился под уверенной рукой, но не посмел ничего возразить. Поттер постоял около него какое-то время, выжидая, мотнул головой и пошел дальше. Судя по поттеровскому поведению, слизеринцы оказались к этому не причастны. Рейвенкло и Хаффлпафф тоже. К гриффиндорскому столу Гарри подходил, решительно закусив губу. Над головой Рона его ладонь дернулась и замерла. Гарри остановился и пристально уставился другу в глаза. Тот ответил ему хмурым вызывающим взглядом. Не говоря ни слова, Поттер рывком поднял его со скамьи, поставил на ноги, размахнулся и безо всяких предисловий врезал в тот же глаз, который был подбит у Малфоя. 

Все ахнули. 

— Ты. Меня. Из-за него! — Рон медленно поднимался с пола, неверяще глядя на Гарри.   
— Я тебя предупреждал, Рон! — Гарри стоял напротив него, яростно сжимая кулаки. — Совсем не можешь не пинать проигравших?!   
— Ты бросил мою сестру! Чтобы быть с ним, — заорал Рон и кинулся к Гарри, нелепо размахивая руками и стараясь заехать кулаком в лицо.   
— Да твое какое дело? — завопил Поттер, в свою очередь пытаясь повалить Рона и приложить головой об пол.   
— Мистер Поттер! Мистер Уизли! Немедленно прекратите! — грозный окрик МакГонагалл из-за преподавательского стола несколько охладил их пыл, но когда Рон подло ткнул его в солнечное сплетение, Гарри не выдержал и набросился на него с удвоенной силой.   
— Агуаменти! — от потока вылившейся на них ледяной воды они мгновенно расцепили руки, с трудом приподнялись и возмущенно уставились на того, кто посмел это сделать. Но новый преподаватель по Защите от Темных искусств, совсем недавно переведенный к ним из Дурмстранга, невозмутимо встретил их гневные взгляды. — Успокоились? — насмешливо поинтересовался он. — Не слышу ответа!   
— Да, профессор Драгаров, — злобно пробормотал Рон и попытался встать на четвереньки в луже воды.   
— А вы, мистер Поттер? — небольшие карие глаза прожигали Гарри насквозь.   
— Успокоился, — процедил Гарри сквозь зубы, глядя на него исподлобья. 

Холодные струйки стекали с волос на его лицо, висли каплями на кончике носа и противно затекали под очки. Болгарин рывком поднял обоих парней за шиворот:

— Вот и прекрасно. А теперь в кабинет директора. Оба! 

Он подтолкнул их к выходу, одним движением стер с пола лужу воды и небрежно убрал палочку в рукав. МакГонагалл уже спешила к ним по проходу, торопливо накладывая на обоих парней Осушающее. 

— Благодарю вас, Дамир, — сказала она, чуть запыхавшись. — Нам повезло, что в Хогвартсе появилась еще одна твердая рука. После войны с ними совсем никакого сладу, — пожаловалась она и, обернувшись к парням, добавила: — Мистер Поттер, мистер Уизли, что вы застыли? Вам нужно особое приглашение? Будьте любезны пройти в мой кабинет! Живо!

Гарри и Рон, понурившись, двинулись к выходу. Драко выскользнул из-за стола и последовал за ними на некотором расстоянии. Всю дорогу до Директорской башни Уизли тихо ругался на Драгарова, Малфоя, ноющую скулу, саднящее плечо, а заодно и на Гарри. Тот только хмурился и молчал. 

— Подождите нас здесь, — величественно кивнула МакГонагалл, останавливаясь перед каменной горгульей. — “След единорога”, — внятно произнесла она, и проход медленно открылся. МакГонагалл посторонилась, пропуская болгарина внутрь, окинула притихших парней суровым взглядом и скрылась в дверях. 

Они прислонились к стене в ожидании расправы. Рон ковырял пальцем дырку в штукатурке, а Гарри теребил рукав мантии. Драко облокотился о перила чуть поодаль. 

— А этот чего за нами увязался? — Рон злобно кивнул на Малфоя, как на неодушевленный предмет. — Видимо, мало я ему врезал, раз не дошло.   
— Послушай, ты… — Гарри вспыхнул, схватил его за воротник мантии и дернул на себя с такой силой, что Уизли невольно закашлялся. — Я тебя предупреждаю…   
Внезапно его сзади обхватили сильные руки. 

— Гарри… Не надо. Я сам был виноват, — разозленный Поттер невольно выпустил отпрянувшего Рона, обернулся и удивленно посмотрел на Малфоя, который впервые в жизни назвал его по имени. Он ошарашенно разглядывал Драко, который стоял к нему слишком близко, и чувствовал, как в груди разливается приятное тепло. Малфой нахмурился и настойчиво повторил: — Не надо. Мы с ним сами разберемся. Ты не вмешивайся. 

Уизли тяжело дышал и глядел на него с не меньшим изумлением. 

— Мог бы и свести, — раздраженно выпалил он.   
— Тебя не спросил, — Драко снова независимо отвернулся к перилам. 

Гарри внезапно расслабился и улыбнулся Малфою, постепенно успокаиваясь. 

— Я просто устал за тебя бояться, Драко, — неожиданно признался он и ухватил его за рукав, не обращая внимания на ошеломленное лицо Рона. — Пойдем с нами, я хочу решить этот вопрос раз и навсегда. 

Как раз в этот момент тяжелая дубовая дверь распахнулась, и появившийся на пороге Драгаров кивнул головой, приглашая их войти. Его темные глаза быстро и цепко оглядели проходящих мимо него парней. 

— А ты куда? — он перегородил проход рукой, останавливая пытавшегося проскользнуть следом Малфоя.   
— Туда.

Гарри, услышав высокомерный холодный голос, тут же развернулся и успел заметить еще и небрежный кивок белобрысой головы. Который уже раз он поражался умению Малфоя вести себя как наследный принц в самых заведомо проигрышных ситуациях.

— Я без него не пойду! — тут же уперся Гарри, требовательно разворачиваясь к болгарину. 

Но тот не стал спорить, а лишь насмешливо приподнял бровь и убрал руку, пропуская Драко внутрь. Они неуверенно вошли в круглую комнату, плотно заставленную магическими приборами. МакГонагалл уже восседала за огромным столом в самом центре. Пристроившийся за ее плечом Фоукс при виде Гарри радостно курлыкнул и захлопал крыльями, но директор наградила его таким строгим взглядом, что он тут же притих. 

— Молодые люди! — она прожгла обоих гриффиндорцев возмущенным взглядом. — Я должна потребовать объяснений! Затеять драку посреди Большого зала! С вас берут пример первокурсники! Что на вас обоих нашло, скажите на милость?   
— Директор, — Гарри вежливо наклонил голову. — Скажите, вас не сильно беспокоит то, что одного из ваших учеников могут покалечить или убить?

Рон вздрогнул и шумно втянул носом воздух. 

— Что вы говорите, мистер Поттер? — переполошилась директриса, резко вставая со стула.

Но Гарри уже и сам шагнул ей навстречу. 

— На Драко Малфоя регулярно совершаются нападения. Как на его факультете, так и на других, — он метнул сердитый взгляд на изумленного Рона. — Сам он уже не справляется. А заступиться за него некому. Вы просто обязаны предоставить ему нормальные условия для учебы и просто для жизни, профессор. И если днем он еще хоть как-то может за себя постоять, то ночью… Поэтому я настаиваю на отдельной комнате для него! 

Малфой даже забыл разозлиться, так он был поражен этой заботливой наглостью. Пожалуй, это было слишком даже для безбашенного Поттера. Но к его удивлению, МакГонагалл отнеслась к поттеровскому выступлению совершенно хладнокровно и вместо того, чтобы его осадить, принялась внимательно изучать лицо Драко с проступающим через замазку синяком. 

— Мистер Малфой, я не знала, что дело так далеко зашло, — мягко произнесла она. — Почему вы мне не сказали? Я обещаю завтра же поговорить с учениками. Вам нужна моя помощь?

Драко бросил на Поттера гневный взгляд и ожесточенно помотал головой.

— Конечно, нужна, — тут же встрял неугомонный Поттер, и Драко, не сдержавшись, ткнул его кулаком в бок.   
— Я поговорю с ними, — повторила МакГонагалл и выразительно посмотрела на стоявшего у стены болгарина: — Я надеюсь, как декан Слизерина, вы тоже разберетесь с этой проблемой, Дамир?   
— Разумеется, — тот сухо и коротко кивнул, и Малфой бросил на Гарри еще один ненавидящий взгляд.   
— Решено. С сегодняшнего дня вы будете жить в отдельной комнате, Драко. Там, где раньше жил Северус, — объявила МакГонагалл. — Она сейчас как раз пустует. Вы согласны? 

Драко растерянно взглянул на Поттера и неуверенно пожал плечами. 

— Почему это одним все, а другим ничего, — возмущенно пробормотал Рон себе под нос, но так, чтобы Гарри его услышал.  
— Заткнись, Уизли, или я тебе снова врежу, — прошипел Драко.   
— Заткнитесь оба, вы, идиоты, — сквозь зубы тихо рявкнул Гарри на них обоих, испугавшись, что директриса сейчас передумает.   
— Ну вот и отлично, — подытожила МакГонагалл, сделав вид, что не слышала их перепалки. — Где бывшая комната профессора Снейпа, вы знаете. Вы проводите его, Гарри? — она окинула взглядом просиявшего Поттера, хмурого Драко и покрасневшую физиономию Рона и скупо улыбнулась: — Пароль на вход: “Плач мандрагоры”. Эльфы помогут вам собраться и переехать, мистер Малфой. Все свободны.   
— Наказание, — раздался сзади низкий голос Драгарова, про которого все снова благополучно забыли.   
— Ах, да! — спохватилась МакГонагалл и подпустила в голос суровости. — Пятьдесят баллов с Гриффиндора за драку в общественном месте и отработка в четверг в восемь в кабинете по ЗОТИ вам обоим. Мистер Уизли, я надеюсь, вы усвоили, что при подобном поведении вам очень быстро придется распрощаться со школой? Или мне стоит сообщить о произошедшем инциденте Молли и Артуру?

Рон, не поднимая глаз, понуро помотал головой.

— Все было по-честному, профессор! — неожиданно выступил вперед Драко, и Рон вскинул на него удивленные глаза.   
— Мистер Малфой, вам тоже назначить отработку? — МакГонагалл смерила его строгим взглядом. — Разговор окончен, — резко прибавила она и обернулась к Гарри. — Я все-таки смею надеяться, что одному человеку не безразлично, что происходит с Драко Малфоем. И в случае чего он за него всегда заступится. Я всё правильно понимаю?  
— Конечно, профессор. Всё верно, — Гарри лучезарно ей улыбнулся, наконец-то успокаиваясь, ухватил Малфоя за рукав и, не оглядываясь на Рона, поволок к выходу мимо болгарина, меряющего всех троих подозрительным взглядом. 

— Теперь еще эта отработка. Так некстати! У нас как раз в четверг новые отборочные по квиддичу! — Гарри сердито несся по направлению к новой комнате Малфоя так, что Драко еле за ним поспевал. — Откуда он вообще у нас взялся?

Малфой на ходу пожал плечами. 

— Из Дурмстранга. Кажется, отец мне что-то говорил про него. Вроде бы играли друг против друга на поле. Он отличный загонщик, но отец несколько раз его сделал. Зануда и педант, но, по слухам, дело свое хорошо знает, — Драко наконец-то смог нагнать возмущенного Гарри. — Поттер, ты не говорил, что боишься за меня по ночам. Почему? — Драко ухватил его за край мантии, заставляя остановиться. 

Гарри внезапно смутился:

— Когда ты спишь, то не можешь постоять за себя, — не очень внятно пробормотал он, пряча взгляд. — Они могли сделать с тобой все, что угодно. Я бы себе никогда не простил. 

Драко усмехнулся, стараясь тщательно скрыть благодарность:

— Дурень, я накладывал на полог кучу фамильных защищающих. Вот уж не знал, что ты из-за этого беспокоишься. 

Гарри только молча кивнул и развернулся, чтобы идти дальше, но Драко снова удержал его за рукав. 

— Я хотел спросить тебя, — он неловко замялся, но всё же продолжил. — Получается, ты теперь очень сильный маг. Почему никто не знает, что у тебя такой мощный уровень магии? Ты ее никогда не используешь. 

Гарри продолжал сосредоточенно смотреть в стену. 

— Не знаю, — наконец выдавил он. — Большая сила — это ведь и большая ответственность. Легко возомнить себя богом и начать карать направо и налево. Каждый раз она во мне будит что-то темное, — его скулы чуть порозовели от смущения. — А я не хочу свихнуться от своих возможностей, как ее прежний хозяин. Поэтому использую только в самых крайних случаях. Пойдем уже, ладно? — неловко буркнул он. 

Было видно, что он стремится поскорее свернуть этот разговор, поэтому Драко только кивнул и молча пошел следом за ним. Но не удержался и почти на самом пороге снова задал волнующий его вопрос: 

— И поэтому ты не применял ее, когда вы дрались с Уизли? И со мной? 

Гарри упрямо качнул головой:

— Рон — мой друг. Я хочу быть с ним на равных, когда дерусь. И с тобой тоже, — напряженно сказал он.   
— И как ты такой получился, Поттер? — Драко внезапно улыбнулся ему и распахнул дверь своей новой комнаты. — Тебе нимб случайно не жмет, спаситель? — с этими словами он первым пропихнул его внутрь. 

Их улыбки невольно растаяли, когда они остановились возле старенького кресла и принялись оглядывать небольшое аскетичное помещение. В комнате почти ничего не осталось от прежнего владельца — широкая кровать с пружинным матрасом, пустой огромный шкаф с резными дверцами, до отказа забитые книжные полки могли принадлежать кому угодно… Лишь дубовый письменный стол у самого окна, уставленный колбами и ретортами, напоминал о том, кому эта комната когда-то принадлежала. Гарри проглотил жесткий комок в горле. 

— Ну что, начнешь обживаться? — нарочито весело предложил он Малфою.   
— Да, — Драко подошел к столу, молча вынул из стойки и принялся крутить в руках тонкую пробирку. Наконец, он поднял голову, оглянулся на Гарри и тихо сказал: — Давно это было, да, Поттер? И будто не с нами. 

Гарри встал рядом, касаясь его плечом, и задумчиво посмотрел в окно на открывающийся вид. Темные дорожки разрезали школьный двор на несколько неравных частей, а вдалеке темнело бескрайнее озеро. 

— Знаешь… — тихо сказал он. — Мне часто хотелось какую-нибудь другую жизнь. Например, такую, как у тебя. Чтобы семья… чтобы меня любили. Хоть кто-нибудь, — негромко признался он. — По крайней мере, у тебя остались воспоминания, а у меня так и вообще ничего... — он криво усмехнулся и, словно стряхивая овладевшее ими уныние, подчеркнуто бодро и радостно сказал: — А у меня теперь только ты, придурок. Зови эльфов, будешь переезжать, а то до вечера не управимся. А нам еще на занятия. 

Драко глянул на него с понимающим состраданием и шевельнул губами, словно хотел что-то сказать, но вместо этого лишь хлопнул в ладоши, призывая домовиков. 

Весь день Гарри помогал Малфою таскать вещи и обустраиваться. Отсидев положенное время на уроках, после ужина они снова занялись переездом. Поттер настраивал на вход Защитные чары; выселял мелкую замковую нечисть, прочно обосновавшуюся в пустующей комнате; гонял хогвардских эльфов за сменным бельем. Но чем быстрее приближалось время отбоя, тем больше Гарри замечал, что Малфой буквально не находит себе места. 

— Что случилось? — Гарри не на шутку встревожился, когда тот разбил третью колбу подряд, и руки его задрожали. Казалось бы, теперь Малфой должен почувствовать себя в полной безопасности, но на самом деле, с каждой минутой он все больше бледнел и терялся.   
— Ничего, — Драко равнодушно отвернулся к верхней полке, засовывая туда стопку рубашек.   
— Малфой, — Гарри подошел к нему почти вплотную и положил ладонь ему на плечо. — Скажи мне! Ты же знаешь, что я не отстану.   
— Поттер, скоро отбой, тебе пора, — Драко дернулся и сбросил дружескую ладонь.   
— Драко!   
— Не твое дело! Понял? — несмотря на злобный голос, его пальцы дрогнули и с силой впились в толстую дубовую створку.  
— Как это не мое? Ты же знаешь, я люблю тебя, — Гарри усмехнулся.   
— Придурок, — Драко вспыхнул и громко хлопнул дверцей шкафа, все еще стоя к Гарри спиной. — Можешь не стараться, сейчас тебя все равно никто не слышит.   
— Но ты же слышишь и знаешь, — в довесок к своим словам смеющийся Гарри приобнял его за плечи. Драко вздрогнул и попытался отстраниться, но Поттер держал крепко. — Давай уже, колись, Малфой, все равно достану! 

Драко понуро опустил голову и сдался. Он уже понял, что Поттер на самом деле просто так не отвяжется. 

— Я боюсь спать один, — наконец выдавил он признание. Каждое слово давалось ему с трудом. — Мне постоянно снятся кошмары. Даже там было легче. Там я боялся хотя бы людей, а здесь буду с этим один на один… Я уже давно совсем не могу спать. 

Гарри развернул его к себе и тревожно заглянул в лицо:

— Ты поэтому все время такой измученный? 

Малфой устало отвел глаза:

— Магии не хватает. Даже синяк свести не смог. Бесит, — сказал он с тихой обреченностью. 

Гарри посмотрел на него с сочувствием и неожиданно для самого себя предложил:

— Я останусь сегодня с тобой, хочешь?

Драко резко помотал головой, но Гарри все понял правильно. 

— Подожди! Я скоро вернусь, — оживленно пообещал он. — Только пойду предупрежу наших, чтобы меня не теряли. 

Драко устало прикрыл глаза: 

— Поттер, ты знаешь, что в качестве друга еще больше невыносим, чем в качестве врага?

Веселый голос Гарри раздался уже откуда-то из-за двери:

— Ты сам захотел, Малфой, теперь терпи!   
— Когда это я захотел? — возмущенно вскинулся Драко.   
— Семь лет назад! Так что сам виноват.

Дверь за Гарри захлопнулась, а Драко так и остался стоять посреди комнаты с неуверенной полуулыбкой на губах. 

Поттер вернулся довольно быстро, волоча в руках умывальные приборы, бордовую подушку и красное одеяло с дурацким золотым львом. Драко ждал его, съежившись в углу кровати и привалившись к резному деревянному изголовью. Кажется, Малфой так до конца и не поверил, что Гарри придет, поэтому у него в глазах мелькнуло огромное облегчение, когда он увидел, как тот швыряет рядом с ним свои пожитки.

— Поттер, ты что, собрался спать со мной в одной постели? — когда Драко пришел в себя, до него наконец-то дошел смысл действий Гарри.   
— Угу, — тот радостно запрыгнул к нему и нахально растянулся рядом на животе.   
— Я привык спать один, знаешь ли, — Драко выбрался из угла и переполз в самый центр, заявляя о своих правах.   
— Тогда можешь лечь на полу, здесь полно места, — Гарри широким гостеприимным жестом обвел комнату и тут же получил тычок в бок острым локтем.   
— Сам иди на пол, я тебя не звал, — Драко, разумеется, и не думал сдаваться и тут же предпринял попытку столкнуть гостя вниз. Гарри не остался в долгу и оживленно поддержал битву за спальное место. Со все возрастающим энтузиазмом они спихивали друг друга с кровати, снова запрыгивали, ставили бесчестные подножки и подсечки, сердито фыркали, огрызались, потом, не выдержав сосредоточенной возни, начали хохотать. В упорной борьбе победил Гарри, который исхитрился завернуть Малфоя в зеленое одеяло, сбросил смеющийся сверток на пол и сам рухнул за ним следом. 

— Иди сюда, — когда они отдышались, Поттер помог поверженному врагу выпутаться и снова затащил его наверх, попутно отмечая, какое облегчение ему приносит вид заливающегося от смеха Драко. 

Малфой, к его удивлению, на этот раз без возражений улегся рядом с ним. 

— Когда у меня были кошмары, — Гарри смотрел в потолок и говорил спокойно, словно о чем-то обыденном, — со мной почти постоянно кто-то был. Рон, Невилл… Даже Гермиона. Они старались меня вовремя разбудить, чтобы выдернуть оттуда. Очень тяжело с этим справляться в одиночку. И глупо этого стесняться.   
— Тебе снились кошмары? — Драко заинтересованно повернул к нему голову.   
— Еще какие. Как-нибудь поделюсь. Только не перед сном, — Гарри вздрогнул и поежился. — Расскажи лучше, что тебя так мучает? 

Закат уже давно подмигнул последними лучами, и в комнате с каждой минутой стремительно темнело. Парни устроились рядом, укрывшись одеялами, и в сумерках их голоса звучали приглушенно и немного таинственно. Драко помолчал, не желая открываться. Но вскоре не выдержал и заговорил: 

— Отец. Мама.   
— Я знаю про твоего отца, Драко, — Гарри приподнялся на локте и заглянул ему в лицо. — А что с мамой? Она отдыхает во Франции? 

Драко поспешно перекатился от него на другой бок и снова умолк, уставившись в стену и явно не собираясь отвечать на этот вопрос. Но Гарри молчал, не приставая к нему с расспросами, и он внезапно решился. 

— Мама сошла с ума. Уже после войны, когда меня пытал Сивый, — он покачал головой на немой вопрос Поттера, показывая, что не хочет обсуждать эту тему. — Она во Франции, в клинике для душевнобольных. Хорошо, что у отца остались там деньги. Об этом никто не знает. Вот теперь ты. 

Гарри испуганно выдохнул и непроизвольно обнял его за плечи. Но Драко раздраженно вывернулся из-под его руки. 

— Прекрати меня жалеть, Поттер. Терпеть этого не могу. 

Но Гарри, несмотря на протесты, снова сгреб его в охапку и прижал к груди. 

— Не будь идиотом, Малфой, — шепнул он в светлую макушку. — Всегда легче, когда есть с кем разделить боль. Я понимаю тебя. И никогда не буду попрекать твоей слабостью.

Драко засопел и злобно дернул плечом. 

— Давай спать, Поттер. Уже поздно. Убери руку.   
— Не уберу. Спи так, зануда.  
— Говорю, убери. 

Драко спорил только из принципа, больше не пытаясь сбросить его ладонь. С теплой поттеровской рукой засыпалось значительно уютнее и спокойней. Гарри словно почувствовал это. Притянул его поближе к себе, подоткнул зеленое одеяло и обнял. 

— Всё. Спи. 

То ли дело было в усталости, то ли в теплом Поттере, который мерно дышал за спиной, но в этот день кошмары начали мучить его только под утро. Во сне Драко снова кричал под пытками, Сивый похабно сладострастно улыбался, а мама на его глазах снова и снова сходила с ума. В который уже раз он видел больной беспомощный взгляд отца и торжествующие красные глаза буйно-помешанного идиота, который возомнил себя правителем мира. Драко стонал и метался по кровати, пока не почувствовал, как теплые ладони ласково гладят его по плечам, по лицу, убирают со лба мокрую слипшуюся челку, и услышал ласковый шепот: 

— Тише, Драко, тише. Это всего лишь плохой сон. Я убил этого урода. Он больше никогда не сможет тебя мучить. 

Драко благодарно застонал в полудреме, притянул надежную руку поближе к себе, ухватился за нее, как за спасательный круг, и крепко уснул, на этот раз без сновидений.


	5. Это не игра

— Сегодня снова у него будешь ночевать? — Рон морщился, глядя на блики на воде, и было непонятно, что вызывает у него такую реакцию — яркое солнце или спятивший друг. 

Они с Гарри пришли на берег озера к большому дубу в попытке помириться и найти общий язык. Но вместо этого стояли плечом к плечу, засунув руки в карманы брюк и хмуро глядя на парочку визгливых синих пикси, гонявшихся друг за другом над водной рябью. Общаться наедине было по-прежнему сложно. Гарри молча кивнул, не желая развивать эту тему.

— Тебе не кажется, что это ненормально? — в голосе Рона не было даже осуждения, осталась лишь какая-то усталая покорность судьбе.   
— Но у нас с ним ничего… — Гарри внезапно замолчал и глубоко вдохнул прохладный озерный воздух. 

Он и сам понимал, что его отношения с Малфоем перешли за какую-то грань. Это уже не была привычная его пониманию дружба. На самом деле, его смущало и немного пугало то, что творилось у него в душе. Его затея казалась теперь не такой уж и забавной, как в самом начале. 

Гарри невольно покосился на расстроенный профиль друга и подумал, что никогда в жизни не стал бы так спать с Роном или с Невиллом. Вот так же сжимать в объятиях, успокаивающе гладить руки и плечи, шептать в красивое измученное лицо утешительные слова и ненароком втягивать в себя его запах, какой-то весенний и легкий. А еще каждый день желать дотронуться, хотя бы случайно, мимоходом, пытаться продлить касание как можно дольше, ловить осторожные встречные взгляды, невольно надеясь на взаимность… Но Поттер старательно отгонял от себя эти мысли. 

— Я не могу его бросить, Рон. Что бы вы там ни говорили. Я ему нужен, — тихо сказал он.   
— Ты… не подумай… Я просто не понимаю, что с тобой случилось, — Рон в надежде повернулся к нему всем корпусом и испытующе заглянул в лицо: — Тебе ведь нравятся девушки? 

Гарри пожал плечами и снова кивнул. Разумеется, они ему нравятся. Вот Джинни, например. Ну ладно, пусть не Джинни, ну эта, с Рейвенкло, так уж точно. Как же ее… Красивая такая, с белыми волосами, почти такими же классными, как у Малфоя. Нет, все-таки до его волос ей как до звезды. Что за черт! Он поежился и помотал головой. 

— Конечно, мне нравятся девушки, — упрямо сказал он и вызывающе улыбнулся. — Ничего не изменилось. Это просто игра. Пойдем обратно, Рон, стало холодно. 

Гарри шагал рядом с Роном по направлению к замку и уже в который раз пытался разобраться в себе. "Это игра", — сердито думал он, — "всего лишь игра, которая сейчас нужна нам обоим". В конце концов, если сам Малфой не возражает, кому какая разница? Пусть всё идет как идет. Просто такая вот у них дружба. Такая особенная. А свою девушку он еще встретит. Когда придет время. Торопиться ведь некуда. 

В гриффиндорской башне Гарри блаженно растянулся в кресле, вытянув ноги к камину. Как все-таки хорошо дома. Он уже успел сыграть пару шахматных партий с Роном, написать эссе по Прорицаниям, выслушать очередные страшилки Симуса про нападения вампиров на Хогсмид, которыми тот частенько любил пугать их перед сном, и посмеяться над свежими анекдотами Дина. Гарри даже сделал попытку поговорить о чем-нибудь с Джинни, но та ловко делала вид, что не замечает его, каждый раз оказываясь в противоположном углу комнаты.   
Гермиона, обрадованная тем, что Гарри наконец-то нашел общий язык с Роном, подсела к нему поближе, забрасывая вопросами по Защите от Темных искусств. Вообще-то, Гарри показалось, что на самом деле она хотела расспросить его совсем о другом, но тактично осаживала свое любопытство. Это было так нехарактерно для его подруги, что он мысленно улыбнулся. 

— Облитеро — действительно сложное заклинание, — он поднял руку в воздух, — ты должна не просто махнуть палочкой, а сделать взмах, полувзмах обратно на три четверти и потом тут же вернуться, — Гарри показал кистью, как нужно действовать, и рассмеялся, глядя на исполненные рвения, но неуклюжие попытки Гермионы. — Не расстраивайся, — утешил он ее. — Мы с Малфоем тоже долго мучились, пока его освоили. Но ведь справились же. 

В комнате наступила полная тишина. Дин с Симусом оторвались от магических шахмат и замерли с фигурами в руках. Джинни, Лаванда и Парвати подняли головы от трех белых мышей и тыквы, которых они пытались трансфигурировать в миниатюрную белоснежную тройку с каретой, и с интересом уставились на Поттера. Рон застыл напряженным столбом у камина. 

— Что? — Гарри невольно приподнялся в кресле и оглянулся. 

Все неловко отводили глаза в сторону и молчали. 

— Ой, Гарри, — Луна проворно отложила в сторону живой гербарий, который увлеченно разглядывала вместе с Невиллом, легко поднялась с дивана и подошла к нему поближе, — не обращай внимания! Просто все давно хотят услышать историю вашей любви. Это же так романтично! — она уютно устроилась рядом с ним на низеньком пуфике и подперла подбородок рукой, приготовившись слушать: — Ну, рассказывай!   
— К-какой любви? — Гарри запнулся и снова оглядел всех.   
— Вначале ты на всю школу кричишь о своей любви к Малфою, расходишься со своей девушкой, проводишь с ним вместе ночь, а потом удивляешься? — вызывающе усмехнулся Симус. — Ты уж будь последовательным, что ли.   
— Нам, конечно, этого не понять, но раз уж так случилось, будь мужчиной, признайся и скажи всё, как есть, — выступивший вперед Дин смотрел на него с возмущением.   
— Да нет у нас никакой любви… — Гарри растерянно смотрел на товарищей. — Это же просто розыгрыш. Для слизеринцев, чтобы от Малфоя отстали. Ну вы чего? — наталкиваясь лишь на насмешливые, недоверчивые взгляды однокурсников, Гарри внезапно разозлился: — Да пошли вы все! — он раздраженно вскочил с кресла.   
— О-о-о, так ты еще не готов… — разочарованно протянула Луна, нехотя поднимаясь следом за ним. — А я так надеялась послушать на ночь хорошую сказку. Это было бы намного лучше симусовых страшилок. Ну, тогда пойду к себе. Что-то у меня сегодня не выходят из головы голубые единороги. Как ты думаешь, Гарри, у них бывают крылья? А если бывают, то зачем? — она задумчиво и спокойно смотрела на рассерженного Гарри. — Пойдем со мной! — внезапно Луна ухватила его за руку. — Ты расскажешь мне про них по дороге. Потому что тебя уже полчаса ждет тот, кого ты как бы не любишь, и думает, что ты сегодня не придешь. 

Гарри резко дернулся по направлению к двери, и она тихонько рассмеялась, глядя на его нетерпение. Со всех сторон послышались сдавленное фырканье и смешки, но Гарри было всё равно. Он вспомнил, что Малфой и правда начинал сильно тревожиться с наступлением темноты, поэтому решительно направился к выходу. 

— Гарри! Подожди! — окликнул его Невилл, и Гарри с Луной выжидающе остановились в дверях, пока он пробирался к ним через толпу любопытных.   
— Я хочу тебе сказать, что ты все правильно сделал, что бы там между вами с Малфоем ни происходило, — негромко пробормотал Невилл, подойдя вплотную. — Я уже давно не видел его таким счастливым. И тебя, кстати, тоже. Луна верно говорит, вы очень подходите друг другу.   
— Невилл! — Гарри обреченно закатил глаза к потолку. — Да нет у нас ничего! Мы просто дружим! Что вы себе навыдумывали?!   
— Конечно… Как скажешь, — судя по его растерянному лицу, тот явно ему не поверил, как и все остальные. 

Выслушав по дороге из башни еще пару напутствий от Луны и пространное рассуждение о невозможности разведения крылатых единорогов в неволе, он быстро проводил ее до Рейвенкло и почти бегом добрался до их с Малфоем комнаты, которую за эти дни уже начал считать общей. Гарри распахнул дверь и снова увидел радостное облегчение на красивом бледном лице. Сердце счастливо дрогнуло. 

— Соскучился? — усмехнулся он, швыряя сумку на пол, а мантию на стул, и прошел мимо Драко с явным намерением завалиться на кровать прямо в одежде.   
— Безумно, — процедил тот, прищурившись, и требовательно ухватил его за плечо. — Так ты уберешь ее сам или мне тебя заставить?  
— Малфо-о-ой! — Гарри вздохнул и покорно поплелся вешать верхнюю одежду на крючок, как этого всегда требовал привередливый хозяин комнаты. — Знаешь, я искренне сочувствую твоей жене, — проворчал он, пристраивая мантию на вешалку. Поттер был так сосредоточен на процессе, что не заметил, как вздрогнул и сжался Малфой; он обернулся и весело добавил: — Потому что ты кого угодно с ума сведешь своим занудством!

Драко окинул его странным взглядом. 

— Поттер, если у тебя самого повадки вульгарного огра, это вовсе не значит, что все люди такие же, — холодно отозвался он. — Я уж постараюсь найти себе кого-нибудь поаккуратней, чем ты. Благо, это будет несложно. 

Гарри растерянно смотрел на него, не понимая, откуда взялась эта резкая боль в груди. Все правильно, однажды и он сам, и Малфой женятся. Только почему от его слов, таких вроде бы разумных и правильных, стало так трудно дышать? Словно тот собственной рукой вогнал ему в сердце толстую иглу. 

— Я забыл сделать прогноз по астрологии на следующую неделю, — пробормотал Гарри, борясь с внезапным комком в горле. Он поднял сумку, торопливо вытаскивая из нее учебники, и направился к столу, не глядя на Малфоя. — Ты ложись, ладно? Я сейчас быстро сделаю и тоже пойду спать, — не оборачиваясь, пообещал он и потому не заметил тоскливый, горький взгляд, который бросил на него Драко. 

Вечно измотанный Малфой заснул почти мгновенно, а Гарри всё еще сидел над книгой, не в силах справиться со своими чувствами. Последние дни он очень старался, чтобы Драко не заметил его ненормальной тяги к нему. “Это всего лишь мой идиотский комплекс героя. Мне просто нравится его спасать. Мне важно, чтобы ему помог именно я, а не кто-то другой”, — настойчиво объяснял себе Гарри. Ведь если хорошенько подумать, то обнимать Рона, Невилла или Симуса ему наверняка не хочется просто потому, что у них нет такого измученного вида, темных кругов под глазами и потухшего взгляда. “А еще строптивого характера, шелковистых волос и теплой гладкой кожи”, — ехидно подсказал внутренний голос. 

Гарри покраснел и бросил быстрый взгляд на спину уютно завернувшегося в одеяло Малфоя. Он невольно улыбнулся, вспоминая, как благодарно расслаблялось под его рукой напряженное тонкое тело. Захотелось побыстрее улечься рядом, снова обнять и прижать к себе как можно крепче. Гарри помотал головой и попытался сосредоточиться на расчетах: “...во вторник Луна будет в пятом градусе Тельца… тригон с натальной Венерой… а это значит… это значит…” 

Драко тихо застонал во сне, и Гарри тут же бросил все цифры, наплевав на Луну, на Венеру и на их сочетание. Трелони обойдется и без его прогнозов, Малфою он сейчас нужнее. Гарри торопливо разделся и нырнул в постель, заботливо обхватывая Драко поперек груди. Тот мгновенно расслабился, уже привычно потянул на себя его руку и задышал ровно и спокойно. “Игра, просто игра”, — в который раз сам себе твердил Гарри как заклинание, вдыхая легкий цветочный запах его волос, и сам себе совершенно не верил. 

Назначенная им с Роном отработка у Драгарова не прибавила Гарри симпатии к болгарину. Если и существует нелюбовь с первого взгляда, то у них с новым преподавателем по ЗОТИ случилась именно она. Гарри с трудом переносил его надменность, вечно поджатые губы и придирчивость, а тот тоже постоянно старался подбросить Гарри задания посложней. 

Вот и вчера вечером они с Роном два часа подряд усмиряли на чердаке школьных боггартов, так что к концу отработки от полчища являющихся ему дементоров у Гарри просто рябило в глазах. Рон вздыхал, как небольшое привидение, и непрестанно ныл, что его тошнит от паучьих мохнатых лап и круглых тел. 

Стараясь утихомирить неосознанную ненависть к Драгарову, Гарри уже не раз и не два успел напомнить себе, что их отношения со Снейпом начинались примерно так же. Как он теперь жалел об этом... И чтобы в очередной раз не ошибиться в человеке, Гарри пообещал себе, что даст ему шанс. Поэтому на уроке по ЗОТИ Поттер пытался пригнуться как можно ниже к парте, чтобы тот его не заметил и не назначил нового наказания. 

— За что ты его так не любишь? — шепнул Малфой, глядя, как Драгаров демонстрирует защитные блоки на Гойле. Толстая мишень только жалобно ойкала и неуклюже пыталась отвернуться, когда очередное заклинание било его по уху.   
— Он ваш декан, — прошипел в ответ Гарри, словно это все объясняло.   
— И? — Драко недоуменно уставился на него.   
— Он видел, что с тобой творится, но не счел нужным помочь.   
— Это Слизерин, — неуверенно пояснил Драко. — Никто ни за кого не заступается, если ему это невыгодно. К тому же, он нас толком не знает.   
— Пора бы уже узнать. Почти полгода прошло. Снейп бы уже сто раз порвал их всех в клочки за тебя.   
— Снейп был моим крестным, — грустно усмехнулся Малфой, — и вообще, с каких это пор ты записал его в свои любимчики?  
— Он всех вас защищал, хоть и был слизеринцем, — горячо зашептал Гарри, грудью бросаясь на защиту погибшего. Никто не подозревал, как ему было больно говорить о мрачном профессоре, да разве он и сам мог представить, что будет тосковать по нему больше, чем по Дамблдору? Гарри метнул раздраженный взгляд на нового преподавателя, охватывая собранные в хвост длинные темные волосы, гибкую, как хлыст, фигуру, четкий, излишне резкий профиль, и недовольно добавил: — А этот будто тебя вообще не замечает.   
— Малфой! Поттер! Ко мне! — словно опровергая его слова, Драгаров, прищурившись, вызвал их к доске небрежным кивком. — Проверим, на что вы оба способны!   
— Вот уж заметил, так заметил, — проворчал себе под нос Гарри, нехотя выбираясь из-за парты. 

Драгаров, окидывая обоих оценивающим цепким взглядом, поставил их в пару и заставил применять друг на друге те же защитные блоки, что и Гойла. Гарри рассеянно отражал нападения Драко, старательно сдерживая силу, чтобы ненароком его не поранить, зацепив рикошетом, и исподволь поглядывал на болгарина. Драко был прав: несмотря на благие намерения, преподаватель по ЗОТИ с каждым днем раздражал его всё больше и больше. Словно полученная Гарри в наследство внутренняя тьма каждый раз при столкновении взглядов касалась чего-то знакомого и, оживляясь, сцеплялась с ним длинными щупальцами. 

— Поттер! Вам с нами, кажется, скучно? — гневный окрик преподавателя вернул его к действительности.   
— Нет, профессор, — покладисто отозвался Гарри, мечтая поскорее закончить это шоу и вернуться на место.   
— Ну что же, мистер Поттер, раз вы так затосковали с вашим партнером, возможно, вам будет интереснее сразиться со мной?

Гарри пристально посмотрел ему в лицо, и в буравящих его карих глазах ему почудилось что-то странное. Неуловимо неправильное. Мелькнуло и исчезло. 

— Возможно, — мрачно ответил он, не в силах сдержать раздражение. 

Драгаров нахмурился и без предупреждения швырнул в Гарри Ступефай. Не ожидавший нападения Гарри легко, слишком легко, отразил удар и заметил, как гневно сжал зубы профессор. Не желая раскрывать своих истинных возможностей, Поттер стал более внимательным. Отбив ряд последующих заклятий, посланных умелой рукой, он остановился, делая вид, что смертельно устал, старательно утирая несуществующий пот со лба. Судя по крепко стиснутым челюстям и желвакам, так и ходившим ходуном, Драгаров злился всё больше. Что ж, дураком он определенно не был.

— Значит, не хотите демонстрировать нам все свои умения, Поттер? — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Ну что ж. Нет так нет. 

Он опустил голову и отвернулся к столу, словно смирившись, но почти в ту же секунду молниеносно развернулся, взмахнул рукой и прицельно метнул в грудь Драко Круциатус. 

Реакция Гарри была мгновенной. Перед Малфоем вырос призрачный щит, а болгарин, как тряпичная кукла, перелетел через два ряда учеников, впечатавшись в выбеленную стену так, что с нее посыпались белые хлопья штукатурки. Неведомая сила распяла его под самым потолком, пришпилив за руки, за ноги и крепко передавив горло. Все ахнули и повскакивали с мест, стараясь разглядеть это зрелище получше. Драгаров неподвижно висел в десяти метрах над полом, как приколотое к рамке большое грозное насекомое. 

Драко дернул разъяренного Поттера за рукав, и тот медленно провел рукой по лицу, словно пытаясь прийти в себя. 

— Черт! То есть, извините, — сконфуженный Гарри слегка повел пальцами в воздухе, и покрасневший, начинающий задыхаться профессор плавно сполз на пол и обмяк. 

Все опять заохали и задвигали стульями. Слизеринцы смотрели на Поттера с ужасом, гриффиндорцы восторженно шептались. Гарри снова чуть двинул рукой, и Драгаров зашевелился, пытаясь встать на ноги. Он тяжело дышал, опираясь на стену, потирал шею и мерил Поттера растерянным взглядом. В этот момент, словно желая разрядить напряженную атмосферу, весело и бойко грянул звонок. 

— Мы можем идти, профессор? — под общий взволнованный шепот Гарри неловко переминался с ноги на ногу. 

Тот лишь молча кивнул, всё еще держась за горло и не сводя с него странных изучающих глаз. Не оглядываясь на возбужденно переговаривающихся однокурсников и злобно шепчущихся слизеринцев, Гарри дернул за рукав ошеломленного Драко, быстро сгреб их учебники в сумки и потащил за собой прочь из кабинета. 

На душе было неспокойно. То, что профессор не стал накладывать на него взыскание, еще ничего не значило. Почему-то Гарри был уверен в том, что ему это не сойдет с рук просто так. Если не сейчас, так потом.

— Надеюсь, теперь у него надолго пропадет желание экспериментировать со мной, — пробормотал он, неуверенно оглядываясь на Малфоя, словно ища его поддержки.   
— Развел он тебя, конечно, по-слизерински, — Драко усмехнулся, тщетно пытаясь унять восторженную дрожь от увиденного. — Гриффиндорца хлебом не корми, только дай за кого-нибудь заступиться.   
— Не за кого-нибудь, а за тебя, — Гарри внезапно разозлился, ощущая себя заложником непонятной ситуации.   
— Поттер, если бы вместо меня был твой Уизли, ничего бы не изменилось, — Драко смотрел на него с легкой ухмылкой, на самом деле пристально вглядываясь в глаза, словно пытаясь прочитать в них другой ответ.   
— Пожалуй. За Рона он бы свалился от Ступефая где-то в районе своего стола, — мстительно усмехнулся Гарри.   
— А за Грейнджер? — Драко прищурился и склонил голову набок.   
— Вылетел бы за дверь. Предваряя твой вопрос, скажу сразу: и за Джинни тоже, и за Дина, и за Симуса, и за Невилла с Луной. И за любого другого. Что ты до меня докопался, Малфой? — Гарри раздраженно поправил на плече сумку и уставился в пол.

Драко по-прежнему внимательно и чуть иронично смотрел ему в лицо: 

— Хочешь сказать, что за меня ты особенно постарался?.. 

Гарри поднял голову. Из самой глубины зеленых глаз всколыхнулось и глянуло на Драко что-то темное и звериное:

— Хочу сказать, что за тебя я просто убью, — глухо и ровно ответил он.   
— Почему? — от растерянности Драко шепнул этот вопрос одними губами, словно не надеясь услышать ответ.   
— Не знаю, — Гарри снова прикрыл глаза ладонью, утихомиривая внутреннего демона, и через несколько секунд отнял руку от лица и спросил как ни в чем ни бывало: — Мы идем? У нас сейчас Травология. 

Драко, шагающий рядом с Поттером по длинному коридору, лишь косился на него, но не задавал лишних вопросов, давая тому время успокоиться. Окружающие и так шушукались и пялились на Гарри всю дорогу, поэтому оба парня испытали заметное облегчение, скрывшись от любопытных глаз за дверями теплицы. 

В начале занятия на них всё еще продолжали коситься, но к середине урока, занявшись своими делами, отстали все, кроме беспокойного Финнигана. Пока профессор Стебль объясняла, как правильно выращивать аконит и выделять из него яд, Симус, прикрывшись зеленым томом “Тысячи магических растений и грибов”, привычно доставал Гарри:

— Ну скажи-и-и, что ты еще умеешь? — громко шептал он и нетерпеливо ерзал на стуле. Его корешок аконита лежал на парте обугленным, за что он уже получил нагоняй от мадам Стебль, зато теперь мог посвятить всё свое внимание Поттеру. Его взъерошенная челка стояла дыбом, голубые глаза горели охотничьим азартом, и казалось, что даже веснушки на носу и щеках светились от интереса: — Гарри, ну скажи, а летать ты умеешь?   
— Симус, отстань! — Гарри старательно прикидывался, что нет ничего увлекательнее, чем очищать от земли корневище аконита.   
— Ну Га-а-арри! Ну скажи! А становиться невидимым можешь?

Гарри метнул на Симуса быстрый оценивающий взгляд, явно примеряясь, запустить тому корнем в лоб или пока повременить. 

— Нет, но я умею делать невидимым того, кто меня сильно достал! — недовольно отозвался он. — Так, что его потом ни один крап не найдет. 

Гарри пытался сделать вид, что ничего не случилось, но на душе было неспокойно. Мало того, что он не сдержался на ЗОТИ, и теперь все снова таращились на него и показывали пальцами, так еще и приставала-Симус. 

— Придурок! — Финниган ни капли не обиделся и удовлетворенно откинулся на спинку стула, обдумывая новый вопрос. 

Драко ухмыльнулся:

— Кажется, я понимаю, Поттер, почему ты не хотел никому говорить о своей силе, — он насмешливо поглядывал на Гарри, бережно перебирая узорчатые листья и осторожно отделяя лиловые цветки. — Теперь он от тебя не отвяжется, — и весело кивнул головой на Финнигана.   
— И не только он один, — Гарри подкатил глаза так, как это всегда делал Малфой. — Погоди, вот когда всё это дойдет до младших курсов, вообще кошмар будет. Они мне и так проходу не дают.   
— Ты ж у нас национальная гордость. Это твой крест, неси, — Драко ехидно приподнял левую бровь. 

Драко очень постарался, чтобы его голос прозвучал ровно и не выдал обуревавших его эмоций. К Поттеру постоянно клеились все подряд: парни мечтали с ним дружить, а девушки — заполучить в свои сети. Драко никак не мог взять в толк, почему тот до сих пор возится с ним, когда мог бы выбрать себе любую или любого. Он каждый день боялся, что именно сегодня Поттер уйдет насовсем, но странный герой, казалось, вообще не замечал собственной славы. 

— Погоди, ты не так делаешь, осторожней, — Гарри склонился над ним, чтобы поправить листья, и коснулся пальцами его руки, щекоча шею и щеку теплым дыханием. Драко склонил голову еще ниже, чтобы не было видно краски, залившей его щеки. Ну что этот Поттер творит? Он же не маленький, должен понимать, как на него это действует. “Или правда не понимает?” — с внезапной тоской подумал он. — “И все эти случайные и неслучайные прикосновения для него совершенно ничего не значат?” Если того интересуют только девушки, тогда всё происходящее между ними всего лишь плод его, Драко, больного воображения. 

Поттер выпрямился, словно невзначай проведя рукой по его плечу, и снова уселся на место. 

— Гарри, так что всё-таки между вами с Малфоем? — любопытный Симус снова спрятался в своем импровизированном укрытии из учебника.   
— Симус-с-с, ты меня дос-с-стал, — от злости Гарри прошипел это практически на парселтанге, всё же не выдержал и с наслаждением запустил ему в лоб кусок аконитового корня.   
— Финниган, ты уж определись, что тебя интересует больше, — Драко мстительно ухмыльнулся, не поднимая лица от мелких цветков. — А то у нас еще много снарядов осталось. Только из горшка их повыдергиваем.   
— Ну, допустим! — Симус рассеянно стряхивал с носа нападавшую с корня землю. — Если у вас не любовь, тогда что?   
— Симус! — Гарри метнул предупреждающий взгляд на слизеринцев, но те сидели на другом конце класса и, кажется, ничего не заметили. Он пригнулся и раздраженно прошептал: — Я же вам вчера объяснил! Нет у нас с ним ничего! Это игра, понял?! Для слизеринцев. И прекрати уже задавать свои дурацкие вопросы, пока они тебя не услышали. 

Финниган недолго переваривал полученную информацию. 

— Гарри, а слабо тебе превратить человека в горного тролля? — он почти подпрыгивал на стуле от любопытства.   
— Тогда ты будешь первым, на ком я это опробую! — Гарри метнул быстрый взгляд на его лоб и принялся любовно очищать от грязи потенциальный снаряд.   
— А слабо сделать меня блондином? — Симус явно напрашивался на продолжение. — А чернокожим? Может, попробуешь?  
— Чернокожим блондином? — Гарри взвесил очередной корешок в руке, снова примеряясь. — Это я могу!   
— А слабо?.. 

Но Драко уже не слушал их перепалку. Он еще ниже склонился над растением, делая вид, что сосредоточенно разглядывает листья. 

“Ничего у нас нет. Это игра, понял?!” 

Игра… Как не понять. Конечно, игра. В одни ворота. Только такой идиот, как он, мог поверить в несбыточное. Драко резко втянул в себя воздух, которого внезапно стало слишком мало, но буквально через несколько секунд взял себя в руки и снова замкнулся в своем непроницаемом равнодушии. 

Каким-то образом Драко удалось не выдать своих эмоций ни на Прорицаниях, где Поттер что-то жалко лепетал про несделанный прогноз на неделю; ни на Зельеварении, где они с Поттером старательно варили зелье из добытого в теплицах аконита. 

— Кстати, МакГонагалл велела нам к ней зайти, — внезапно вспомнил Гарри, когда они после занятий шли вдвоем по коридору. 

Слизнорт остался очень доволен ими обоими, поставил высший балл и забрал их аконитовое зелье себе в запасники. Поэтому Гарри весело шагал рядом с Малфоем и вот уже десять минут кряду болтал о всякой ерунде, не замечая молчаливости Драко. 

— Хорошо, пойдем. 

Кажется, Гарри наконец что-то услышал в его голосе, потому что остановился на полном ходу и, удерживая Драко рукой, внимательно посмотрел на него. 

— Что-то случилось?   
— Что могло случиться, Поттер? — Драко холодно усмехнулся.   
— Ты… что с тобой? И не говори “ничего”, я же вижу! — Гарри взял его за плечи, заглядывая в лицо, но Драко раздраженно сбросил его руки. — Да что происходит, Малфой? — уже сердито спросил Гарри.   
— А то, что ты достал меня, ясно?! — процедил Драко, не глядя на него. — Твое участие, твои ночевки… вся эта твоя… игра, — Драко с обидой выдохнул последнее слово, но тут же пожалел о вырвавшейся правде, поэтому торопливо добавил: — Меня всё это достало. Мне надоело, понимаешь?! Я больше не могу! Вали назад в свою башню, что ты за мной таскаешься? Оставь меня, наконец, в покое! 

Он быстро развернулся и пошел прочь, но Гарри в два шага догнал его и ухватил за руку чуть выше локтя. 

— Ты что, взбесился, Малфой? Перенюхал зелья у Слизнорта?  
— Поттер, отвали от меня… — казалось, что Драко сейчас его ударит. 

Гарри растерянно смотрел на его огорченное лицо, отчаянно пытаясь что-то сообразить, а Драко молча выдирал предплечье из его цепкой хватки. Ему было и больно, и обидно, и вместе с тем приятно оттого, что Поттер так очевидно не хочет его отпускать. Но он понял, что больше не вынесет поттеровского притворства. 

— Пусти, — горько сказал он. 

Но вместо того, чтобы отпустить, Гарри внезапно рванул его к себе, обхватил рукой за шею и притянул голову к самому лицу. 

— Это не игра, — быстро и горячо прошептал он в ухо, закрытое мягкими волосами. — Давно уже не игра, понимаешь? Но это не их собачье дело, — Гарри резко отстранился, не глядя на растерянного порозовевшего Малфоя, и потянул его за собой. — Давай мы с тобой доругаемся вечером в твоей комнате. А сейчас лучше пойдем к МакГонагалл. Что-то мне подсказывает, что она нас не обрадует.


	6. Теперь скажи "да"

Парни чуть замешкались возле двери перед каменной горгульей, пытаясь вспомнить пароль. Наконец Гарри с облегчением выдохнул “хвост виверны”, и оба они неуверенно шагнули в сумрак высокого кабинета. Феникс радостно оживился, увидев Гарри, и рванулся ему навстречу, раскачивая клетку. Сама же МакГонагалл оказалась настроена менее приветливо. Она неспешно встала из-за стола и сцепила руки в замок.   
— Мистер Поттер, мистер Малфой, — официально поприветствовала их МакГонагалл. — Я позвала вас сюда, чтобы напомнить: в стенах Хогвартса молодые люди не имеют права жить вместе, если они не состоят в браке или хотя бы не помолвлены.   
Конечно же, до нее успели дойти слухи, что за прошедшие несколько дней Гарри практически перебрался в комнату Малфоя. По крайней мере, ночевал он каждый раз там и даже успел перетащить туда часть своих вещей. Несмотря на то, что Драко для виду пытался сопротивляться его присутствию, на самом деле он быстро и благодарно засыпал рядом с теплым Поттером. Гарри смутился:  
— Но, профессор, мы же не парень с девушкой, — он растерянно оглянулся на напряженного Малфоя.

МакГонагалл невозмутимо посмотрела на него:  
— Это правило едино для всех, мистер Поттер. В магическом мире однополые браки уже давно никого не удивляют. Особенно среди чистокровных. Прошу прощения, Гарри, но вы не имеете права жить с мистером Малфоем. Дни вы можете проводить как вам заблагорассудится, но ночевать обязаны в вашей гриффиндорской спальне.   
Заметив решительный блеск в глазах Поттера, она обратилась к Драко.  
— Мистер Малфой, собственно, я сообщила всё, что хотела. А теперь не могли бы вы оставить нас с мистером Поттером наедине? И можете не ждать. Боюсь, наш разговор затянется.   
Драко сдержанно кивнул и тут же вышел из кабинета, а Гарри, расстроенно посмотрев ему вслед, решительно сделал шаг по направлению к директорскому столу.   
— Что-то не так, профессор?  
— Мистер Поттер, — в голосе МакГонагалл сквозило неподдельное участие. — По вашим глазам я уже вижу, что вы собираетесь спросить меня о том, как заключить помолвку. Верно?   
Гарри невольно улыбнулся ее проницательности, но она лишь озабоченно покачала седой головой:   
— Вы неисправимы, Гарри! Хорошо, я расскажу вам об этом. Но прежде, чем удовлетворить ваше любопытство, я бы хотела…   
Гарри не дал ей договорить:   
— Всё же вначале расскажите про обряд, профессор. Пожалуйста, — жалобно выпалил он.   
МакГонагалл тяжело вздохнула, оперлась рукой на край стола и нехотя произнесла:   
— Ритуал очень прост. Вам всего лишь нужно сделать предложение о браке, обменяться кольцами, получить в ответ “да” и скрепить договор поцелуем. В этом случае помолвка считается завершенной, — она пристально посмотрела на Гарри. — Но я бы хотела предупредить вас, мистер Поттер. Это очень важно.   
Он наклонил голову в знак того, что теперь готов слушать.   
— Вы несколько разные с мистером Малфоем. Вы об этом знаете? — чуть прищурившись, она внимательно изучала его недоуменное лицо. — Вам ведь нравятся девушки?   
— Конечно, профессор, — Гарри растерялся.   
— А Драко, я боюсь, больше интересуют парни, — директриса невольно потупила взгляд. — Подумайте о том, что если сейчас вы из благородства или иных побуждений надумаете с ним обручиться, то он может это воспринять совсем по-другому. Не так, как вы. Он позволит себе на что-то надеяться. И когда вы, наконец, встретите девушку, которая очарует ваше сердце, и решитесь на расторжение вашей связи, ему будет очень больно.   
— Но он мне тоже нравится, профессор, — Гарри переминался с ноги на ногу и отчаянно краснел от неловкости разговора.   
— Это на самом деле так? — МакГонагалл подалась вперед и посмотрела в глаза так пронзительно, словно хотела достать до дна души. — Или это в вас снова говорит желание спасти мир? Готовы ли вы пойти с ним на физическую близость? Пусть даже на один поцелуй, скрепляющий помолвку? Я очень вас прошу, Гарри, подумайте, прежде чем совершить очередной необдуманный шаг и потом разбить ему сердце. Видит Мерлин, мальчик и так достаточно перенес.   
Гарри недоуменно смотрел на нее.   
— Но… я не могу его сейчас бросить, профессор. Ему постоянно снятся кошмары, он вообще не может спать. Я ему нужен.   
МакГонагалл снова сцепила руки перед собой:  
— Мы можем попросить Поппи дать ему зелье Сна без сновидений. Или перевести его в общую спальню любого лояльно настроенного факультета. Наконец, мы даже можем устроить его обручение с какой-нибудь девушкой. Брачная магия обеспечит ему более спокойный сон. Насколько я знаю, у его отца давно заготовлен список невест, и брак по расчету для него практически неизбежен. Это совершенно необязательно делать именно вам. Всегда можно найти удобное для всех решение. Вы понимаете меня, Гарри?  
Она выразительно взглянула на него, но Гарри, плотно сжав губы, смотрел в стену. Как МакГонагалл ни старалась, она не смогла прочитать ни единой эмоции на его бесстрастном лице и в спокойном ответе:   
— Спасибо за предупреждение, профессор. Я учту.   
— Обещайте, что вы подумаете над моими словами, Гарри, — тревожно попросила она.   
Поттер поднял на нее непроницаемые глаза:  
— Обещаю. 

Гарри торопливо бежал прочь из Директорской башни и действительно размышлял над тем, что ему сказала МакГонагалл. То, о чем он только подозревал, но боялся себе признаться, кажется, произошло. В своем отношении к Малфою он перешагнул какую-то невидимую грань и сам не заметил, когда именно это случилось. Всё зашло слишком далеко, всё было слишком неправильно. А сейчас Гарри должен был принять решение, которое в любом случае перевернет его жизнь, что бы он ни выбрал. В его голове царил такой хаос, что, казалось, мозги просто опухнут и расплавятся. 

Гарри всегда был уверен, что однажды женится на красивой, веселой девушке, и у них будет чудесная семья. Как у папы с мамой. Смутная картинка с улыбчивой женой зыбко колыхалась в воздухе, и перед внутренним взором нет-нет и снова возникали серые упрямые глаза, светлая челка и запекшаяся кровь на нижней губе. От этого видения всё внутри вздрагивало, сжималось от жалости, нежности и еще чего-то настолько невыносимого, что Гарри каждый раз начинал задыхаться. Он прибавил шагу, словно пытаясь убежать от собственных мыслей. Пусть его выбор был непростым, но когда его ждали простые решения? Гарри был уверен, что… 

— Гарри!  
Он резко обернулся и увидел стоящую у окна взволнованную Джинни.   
— Привет, — Гарри остановился возле нее, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу.   
— Скажи мне правду, — девушка кусала губы и теребила рукав мантии. — Что у вас с Малфоем?   
Гарри внутренне усмехнулся. Хотел бы он и сам это знать.   
— То, что у нас с Малфоем, касается только его и меня, Джин, — он нахмурился и сделал шаг в сторону, явно порываясь уйти.   
— Значит, у меня и правда нет больше ни единого шанса? И ты сделал свой выбор? — она смотрела на него с такой тоской, что его замутило от жалости.   
Но, глядя на ее отчаяние, Гарри внезапно понял, что на самом деле он давным-давно всё решил.   
— Прости, — он мягко провел ладонью по ее рукаву. — Но я действительно сделал свой выбор.   
Гарри повернулся и легко побежал вниз по ступенькам, а Джинни осталась стоять и глядеть ему вслед, не замечая, как по ее щекам катятся крупные слезы.

* * *

— Скажи, как ты справилась? — спустя два часа в гриффиндорской спальне для девочек грустная Джинни сидела на кровати, подоткнув под себя правую ногу, и требовательно смотрела на Гермиону. — Рон, конечно, мой брат, и он замечательный. Но я ни за что не поверю, что ты никогда не засматривалась на Гарри.   
Гермионе в очередной раз стало неловко от этих вопросов. Она попыталась усесться поудобнее на жестком подоконнике и бросила рассеянный взгляд в окно:   
— Джинни, ты же знаешь, я тебе говорила. Он мне как…  
— Да-да-да. Он тебе как брат, практически единоутробный и бла-бла-бла... — Джинни горько усмехнулась. — Гермиона, вот только не надо мне сейчас ваших сказок про братьев и сестер, — она незаметно смахнула с ресниц слезы и шмыгнула носом. — Скажи мне правду хотя бы раз в жизни. Мне это очень нужно. 

Гермиона подтянула колени к груди и уткнулась в них лбом.   
— Значит, без сказок? — сдавленно пробормотала она, но потом решительно подняла голову и с вызовом сказала: — Ну, тогда слушай. Конечно же, никакой он мне не брат. Он красивый, привлекательный парень, о котором я мечтала два года с тех пор, как мы с ним познакомились, — Гермиона отчаянно покраснела, и ее голос подозрительно зазвенел. — Это скорее я ему как сестра, если быть точной. Конечно, я тогда думала... я надеялась, что у меня есть шанс... Мы ведь с ним были очень близки. Но Гарри был ко мне совсем равнодушен. Совсем… А я все никак не могла понять, что у нас не так. Пока однажды… — Гермиона нервно расправляла складки на своей мантии, разглаживая их на колене ладонью. — Еще на третьем курсе мы с Луной шли по коридору. Гарри с Малфоем катались по полу, и тот как раз приложил Гарри головой о какой-то выступ. Я хотела бежать их разнимать, но Луна меня дернула за рукав и остановила. Сказала: “Дай им еще хотя бы минутку”. Я удивилась и зашептала, что Гарри надо спасать, а она мне на это, знаешь, что ответила? — она напряженно посмотрела на подругу и сама же ответила звонко и певуче, явно подражая Луне: — “Ты разве не видишь, что они вовсе не дерутся? Правда ведь кажется, что они занимаются любовью? Потому что они всегда будут принадлежать только друг другу. До конца”, — Гермиона бросила быстрый взгляд на изумленную Джинни. — И конечно же, они тогда просто дрались, как и сто раз до этого. Это же Луна. Только с тех пор я стала замечать то, чего не хотела, — она обхватила себя руками за плечи и опустила взгляд на поцарапанный подоконник. — Как Гарри дергался, если Малфоя не было на обеде. Как Малфой его постоянно искал глазами. Как они ждали этих своих встреч и стычек. Да они говорить толком ни о чем другом не могли, кроме того, как ненавидят друг друга. — Гермиона неловко улыбнулась и махнула рукой. — И тогда я окончательно поняла, что ни один из них не сможет жить без другого... и что ни у одной девушки нет никаких шансов… Пострадала немного и обратила внимание на Рона. 

Джинни потрясенно смотрела на нее:   
— А я? А Чжоу? Ведь до меня у него была Чжоу, — в ее сдавленном голосе явственно слышались слезы.   
Гермиона расстроенно наматывала на палец каштановую плотную прядь:   
— Он пытался, Джин. Правда пытался. И несколько раз я даже думала, что у него с тобой всё получится. Но ни ты, ни Чжоу никогда так и не смогли стать главными в его жизни. Всегда был Малфой. Он один. Я это точно знаю. Столько, сколько о нем, он ни о ком не говорил, — она горько усмехнулась. — Я думаю, он в него и Сектумсемпрой тогда врезал оттого, что сдерживаться не мог и сам не понимал, что с ним творится. Ты бы его потом видела после этого. К больничному крылу бегал, под дверью пропадал в своей мантии. Рон ни о чем не знал, это я тогда случайно заметила.   
— Значит… это точно все? Без шансов? — Джинни зябко передернула плечами.   
— А ты только сейчас это поняла? — Гермиона смотрела на нее с тихим сочувствием, раздраженно терзая ни в чем неповинный локон. — Ни у кого и никогда не было шансов, Джинни. Особенно теперь, когда они уже узнали, каково это — быть вместе и при этом не орать друг на друга и не кидаться Ступефаями.

Обе погрузились в невеселое молчание. Внезапно Джинни вскинула на нее ореховые глаза:  
— И тебе больше никто не нравился?  
Гермиона смущенно улыбнулась:  
— Было такое дело… Локонса помнишь? — и услышав, как фыркнула и закатилась Джинни, покраснела и рассмеялась вслед за ней. — Самой теперь стыдно. Но что было, то было.   
— И больше никогда никого? Только Рон? — Джинни, отсмеявшись, откинулась на спинку кровати и с интересом смотрела на подругу. — Я раньше у тебя об этом не спрашивала.   
Гермиона резко отвернулась и уставилась на пасмурный пейзаж за окном.   
— Н-нет… — тихо и неуверенно сказала она и снова порозовела. — То есть, была еще одна… Запретная.   
— Кто? — Джинни распахнула глаза и даже подалась вперед от любопытства.   
Гермиона провела пальцем по стеклу. Из накрепко запечатанных глубин всплыл низкий бархатный голос, горькая язвительность и какое-то обжигающее одиночество. Эти воспоминания были убийственны своей невыполнимостью, и думать об этом было нельзя, поэтому она быстро сморгнула непрошеные слезы и ломким, натужно веселым голосом, ответила:   
— Знаешь, об этом вовсе неинтересно рассказывать. Что было, то прошло. Ведь теперь у меня есть Рон, и всё хорошо, правда? Что-то засиделись мы с тобой, Джинни. А я еще Заклинания не сделала.   
Под пристальным взглядом подруги она соскользнула с подоконника и с приклеенной к губам улыбкой потянулась к своей сумке. 

В этот вечер Заклинания были не сделаны не только у нее.   
Драко, у которого всегда по этому предмету был высший балл, сейчас даже не притронулся к учебнику. Что Поттер больше не придет, он понял, как только МакГонагалл попросила его выйти. После посещения кабинета директора Гарри вообще куда-то пропал, и Драко не видел его весь остаток дня. Видимо, директриса сказала что-то такое, после чего Поттер побоялся смотреть ему в глаза. Или вообще отослала Национального героя подальше от греха и от сомнительной дружбы. И теперь нужно снова привыкать, что больше не будет успокаивающего кольца надежных рук, теплого сонного дыхания за спиной и робкой надежды, что когда-нибудь однажды… Драко резко оборвал жалостные мысли, запретив себе даже думать об этом. Не придет и не придет. Не велика беда, он с этим как-нибудь справится. 

Уже давно настало время отбоя, и надо было попытаться уснуть. Поняв, что дальнейшее ожидание бесполезно, Драко закусил губу, залез на кровать и быстро укрылся одеялом. За окном стремительно темнело. Он старался дышать как можно ровнее, но из груди вырывались лишь судорожные вздохи от страха, от обиды, от холодного одинокого отчаяния. Тьма наступала со всех сторон и лезла в душу. Стоило закрыть глаза, как из дальнего угла к нему снова тянул бледные костлявые пальцы Темный Лорд, мама жалобно и надрывно что-то кричала проклятому оборотню, а отец смотрел, всего лишь смотрел на своего сына, но в его взгляде была такая мольба о прощении, что сердце не выдерживало и билось, как сумасшедшее. 

Драко попытался открыть глаза, но в окружавшей его темноте лишь с мучительным стоном увидел, как Долохов выпускает кишки очередной жертве и разматывает их по полу с идиотским весельем, а безумная тетка макает руки в эту свежую, теплую кровь и тянется ими к лицу Драко с одержимым взглядом и требованием поцеловать. И ее истеричный смех отражается в высоких золоченых потолках, теперь запятнанных копотью и бордовыми кляксами. А в комнате, в их самой любимой с мамой комнате, навечно повис терпкий, соленый и страшный запах.   
Драко не выдержал: всхлипнул и забился в угол кровати, сжавшись в комок, уткнулся в одеяло, которое немного пахло Поттером, обхватил себя руками, стараясь унять крупную дрожь, и молил непонятно кого лишь о том, чтобы поскорее настало утро. Он сильный, он обязательно справится. Он последний из рода и обязан выжить любой ценой. Даже если ему больше рассчитывать совсем не на что. 

Внезапно входная дверь скрипнула и тихо приоткрылась. Драко замер, парализованный страхом. Неужели они добрались до него и здесь? Он сидел, не в силах пошевелиться, пристально вслушиваясь и вглядываясь в темноту расширенными зрачками. Резкий раскатистый грохот вывел его из ступора и заставил, наконец, очнуться и схватиться за палочку.   
— Малфой, чего ты накидал на проходе? — в комнату, чертыхаясь, тихо выругиваясь и потирая ушибленное колено, ввалился его лохматый придурок. — Драко, спишь? — Поттер шипел и щурился, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть в темноте.   
— Нет, — Драко даже удивился, что ему удалось совладать со своим голосом. — С тобой, пожалуй, уснешь.   
— Их отработки с каждым разом становятся все хуже и хуже, — Гарри привычно стягивал с себя мантию и жаловался на судьбу, почему-то продолжая шептать, хотя спящих среди них не было. — Филч заставил меня отдраивать котлы в кабинете Зелий. Вручную, без магии, представляешь? Вот только сейчас закончил. Подождешь меня, я вымоюсь? Весь грязный, как…  
Драко растерянно кивнул, но Поттер, не дожидаясь его согласия, уже скрылся за дверью ванной. 

Драко пытался заставить себя лечь, но страх не отпускал. Как ни крути, он скоро снова останется один. Тугая пружина липкого ужаса, сжавшаяся внутри, не позволяла распрямить тело. Он лишь тихонько отодвинул от себя подальше поттеровское одеяло, чтобы не попасться с поличным. Вскоре Гарри вышел из душа, успокоенный, разомлевший, привычно растянулся рядом с ним на кровати и позвал.   
— Малфой, что ты там сидишь? Иди сюда.   
— Поттер, что ты здесь делаешь? Тебе запретили, — Драко по-прежнему не двигался с места.   
— Точно! — Гарри хлопнул себя по лбу, метнулся к своей мантии, после чего мгновенно оказался рядом с ним и снова зашептал. В темноте это почему-то казалось правильным. — Совсем забыл с этими проклятыми котлами! Драко, я же в Хогсмид ходил, аппарировал в семейное хранилище. Полдня на это убил. А когда возвращался, Филч меня застукал в коридоре и назначил отработку. Завистливый мерзкий сквиб! — Гарри уже завладел левой рукой Драко, которую тот растерянно позволил ему взять, и продолжал обиженно сетовать: — Поймал меня и начал орать, мол, расскажет всем, как Национальный герой нарушает школьные правила, и чем он занимается по ночам. И погнал меня котлы чистить, — Гарри шептал жарко и быстро, поэтому Драко даже не успел заметить, как гладкий металлический ободок скользнул на его палец. — Ну вот, — Поттер наконец-то замолчал и довольно полюбовался тяжелым кольцом на изящной малфоевской руке. — Красиво, — одобрил он и, пока Драко оглушенно молчал, оживленно добавил: — Драко Люциус Малфой, ты выйдешь за меня?   
— Поттер. Ты совсем сдурел? — Драко наконец-то отмер, вырвал свою руку из сильных поттеровских пальцев и попытался снять кольцо. Но магия держала крепко.   
— Оно не снимется, пока я этого не захочу, — удовлетворенно объяснил Гарри, откровенно наслаждаясь происходящим.   
— Поттер, сними его с меня немедленно, — Малфой старался открутить проклятую железяку и чуть не плакал от злости.  
Успокаивающая рука легла на его плечо, и Гарри просительно заглянул ему в глаза:   
— Малфой, ну чего ты? Мы ведь в любой момент можем расторгнуть помолвку. Если сейчас она дает нам возможность проводить время вместе и избавить тебя от кошмаров, почему бы этим не воспользоваться?   
Драко мог бы объяснить тупоголовому Поттеру, что для него это не просто кусок металла. Это надежда, это символ, это обещание того, что у него снова будет семья, что он наконец-то кому-то нужен, и в особенности этому утомительному очкарику. Нестерпимо хотелось услышать, что это всё правда, и он нужен Поттеру, как никто другой в этом мире, один раз и на всю жизнь. Но, конечно, всё это были пустые мечты. Поэтому он сказал совсем другое.   
— Поттер, придурок, сними это с меня! Быстро!   
Вместо ответа Драко почувствовал, как в руку ему скользнуло второе кольцо.   
— Надень мне тоже, — попросил непробиваемый Поттер.   
Поскольку Драко сидел, не шелохнувшись, Гарри сердито фыркнул и подтолкнул его под руку, поторапливая.   
Разве он мог объяснить этому заносчивому снобу, этому вечно задирающему нос аристократу, что МакГонагалл всего лишь заикнулась о возможности другой помолвки для Драко, а у него в груди всё оборвалось и заныло, и он изо всех сил возненавидел пока еще несуществующую невесту Малфоя. Что уже тогда, стоя в директорском кабинете, Гарри понял, что никогда и никому его не отдаст. Что и сам не заметил, как постоянное и насмешливое “я люблю тебя, Малфой” неожиданно превратилось в нечто большее, чем просто слова. И что он не знает, как будет жить, когда ему станет некого обнимать и утешать ночами. Но, разумеется, вслух Гарри только возмущенно выдохнул:  
— Малфой, я устал, и у меня нет сил с тобой препираться. Я не потащусь сейчас в башню. Надень мне уже это чертово кольцо, и давай спать. А помолвку можешь расторгнуть хоть завтра с самого утра, — и он снова нагло ткнул в нос Драко свой безымянный палец. 

“А что я, собственно, теряю? Хотя бы в последний раз высплюсь”, — мрачный Малфой со злостью резко напялил на его руку массивный серебряный обод.   
— А теперь ответь “да”, — Гарри оценивающе посмотрел на свою руку с кольцом и зевнул. — Ну, типа, ты выйдешь за меня, Малфой?   
— Конечно, Поттер, всенепременно, — язвительность так и сочилась из малфоевского голоса.   
— Малфой, достаточно простого “да”, так что зря ты так стараешься. Давай, говори, — Гарри снова душераздирающе зевнул.   
— Да! Теперь доволен? — заорал Драко, еле сдерживаясь, чтоб ему не врезать.   
Как же он ненавидел лохматого придурка! Разумеется, этому идиоту настолько до лампочки всё происходящее, что он даже зевает в такой момент. Хренов спаситель! Чертов Поттер! Но тут, скрепляя договор, его губ неожиданно коснулись теплые губы, и Драко с трудом удержался, чтобы не податься навстречу поцелую. Как же он его ненавидит! И как нестерпимо хочет! Завтра с самого утра он заставит Поттера все отыграть назад. А пока… Пока знакомые теплые руки заботливо вытащили его из угла, развернули, уложили рядом, укрыли и привычно обняли.  
— Спи, Драко, — теплое чужое дыхание согрело шею, и сладкая, уютная дрема послушно опутала сознание. Малфой поплотнее закутался в одеяло, привычно подкатываясь спиной к поттеровскому теплому животу, и тоже зевнул. Завтра. Всё завтра. 

Это была первая ночь после войны, когда Драко не видел кошмаров. Вместо плачущей мамы и умоляющего взгляда отца ему снились синие горы, белые птицы и чувство полета. Он летел, раскинув руки в стороны, взмывал в самое небо, касался крылом горных вершин, купался в облаках, и жизнь его была счастливая и легкая, как такое же облако. Драко приоткрыл веки, всё еще улыбаясь остаткам сна, и тут же наткнулся взглядом на зеленые довольные глаза Поттера.   
— Ты сегодня не кричал, — удовлетворенно сообщил тот. — Наверное, это защита брачной магии.   
Драко вспомнил вчерашний день, и настроение стремительно испортилось. Он вытянул из-под одеяла руку с кольцом и сунул ее Поттеру под нос.   
— Снимай!   
Но Поттер потряс своей наглой лохматой башкой и улыбнулся:   
— Не-а.   
И откинулся на подушку. Обида, злость, отчаяние, ненависть к проклятому Поттеру вперемешку с болезненной любовью к нему же, растоптанные надежды, одиночество и чувство скорой потери затопили Драко. Плохо соображая, что делает, он схватил Гарри за воротник, тряхнул так, что пижамная ткань жалобно затрещала, навис над ним сверху и заорал:  
— Снимай, сволочь!   
Но Поттер продолжал молча смотреть на него, качать головой и всё так же нахально улыбаться. Его глаза без очков были какие-то беззащитные и близкие. Утреннее солнце подсвечивало каждый волосок его взъерошенной шевелюры, отчего она казалась не черной, а золотой, и сам он был такой припухший и очаровательный со сна, что в голове у Драко что-то помутилось.   
Уже совсем не соображая, что делает, он быстро склонился над Поттером и впился ему в губы жадным поцелуем. Драко терзал эти ненавистные обожаемые губы, ласкал их, облизывал и кусал, вымещая все разрывающие его эмоции, которые он так долго сдерживал. Драко наконец-то делал то, чего так нестерпимо хотел долгие годы, и ему было плевать на всё, что будет после. Он целовал Гарри исступленно, отчаянно и даже не сразу заметил, что тот ему отвечает. Отвечает так же горячо и требовательно, крепко впиваясь пальцами в затылок, словно боится отпустить хоть на секунду; раскрывает рот, впуская его глубоко-глубоко, расслабленно отдаваясь; и тут же переходит в наступление, вылизывая его изнутри и жарко толкаясь внутрь языком. Его личный ураган. Его помешательство. Его Поттер.   
Казалось, больше нет ни времени, ни пространства — есть только страсть, мучительная, сладкая, острая. Целовать, целовать его, только его, единственного — пока не распухнут и не потрескаются губы, яростно сминать его рот своим, стукаясь зубами, прикусывая и зализывая ранки, ласкаться языками, жадно обмениваясь слюной — потому что всё пропало, потому что уже ничто не поможет. Это безумство не унять, не избавиться. Невозможно так долго любить безответно.   
И лишь когда Поттер застонал в его руках и выгнулся дугой, откровенно прижимаясь крепким утренним стояком к его возбужденному члену, Драко ахнул и сделал жалкую попытку очнуться:  
— П-поттер... — испуганный силой своих чувств, он попытался отодвинуться, но уверенная рука крепко сжала его шею и снова рванула к себе в очередной поцелуй, от которого уже точно не было никакого спасения.

Драко не сдержался и с силой толкнулся в него бедрами, вызывая в ответ жалобный хриплый стон. Голова шла кругом. Ему казалось, что он всё еще спит и во сне парит с белыми птицами, потому что всего этого не может быть на самом деле. Но поттеровская горячая ладонь уже ласкала и оглаживала все его тело, жарко, изучающе, споро — везде, куда могла дотянуться, вызывая сладкий озноб и череду мурашек; потом чуть замерла перед последним рубежом, но тут же ловко и отчаянно скользнула под резинку пижамных брюк, обхватывая перевозбужденный ствол целиком, отчего Драко захлебнулся, подавился холодным воздухом и застонал в голос. Это было круче, чем любая мечта, это было восхитительно, невероятно, идеально. Намного лучше, чем идеально, потому что это было на самом деле.   
— Сделай... мне... так же...   
Мерлин, неужели этот развратный, хриплый шепот принадлежит святому Поттеру? Драко, снова впиваясь в его губы, скользнул ладонью по плоскому животу вдоль убегающей вниз темной дорожки. Его рука, словно сама собой, нырнула в жаркое дурманящее тепло, обхватила чужой член, который, как отметило уплывающее сознание, был чуть толще и короче, чем его собственный, размазала по головке вязкую крупную каплю и принялась двигаться в ритме, который Гарри уже задал его телу.   
“Этого. Не. Может. Быть”, — мысли прыгали в такт движениям кистей и жаркому смешивающемуся дыханию. — “Поттер. Хочу его. Хочу. О боже, как хочу”. Драко, умирая от невыносимого желания, двигал рукой все быстрее. Резкие рывки поттеровской ладони на его члене уносили его куда-то за грань. Он бездумно подавался навстречу этой жадной руке, толкался в нее с бешеной силой и протяжно стонал, подойдя к самому краю своих чувств. Нет больше сил терпеть. Просто нет сил.   
— Малфой... Не могу... больше... Я сейчас…   
Внезапно ладонь ощутила частые пульсирующие толчки, и теплый фонтан начал выплескиваться на пальцы, с силой заливая заодно грудь и живот, а его любовник выгнулся и открыл рот в беззвучном экстазе, сжимая его член так сильно, что Драко, захлебнувшись в ощущениях, глядя на кончающего в его руках Поттера, почувствовал, как всё его тело прошивает и скручивает мощная огненная лавина, забирая и унося его с собой.

Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Драко пришел в себя. Опустошенный, оглушенный, он не знал, как теперь себя вести. Как посмотреть на Поттера. Но тот, как всегда, всё решил по-своему, не заморачиваясь на высокие материи и тонкие душевные переживания.   
— Малфой. Это было охренеть, как круто, — Гарри навалился на него сверху, размазывая по животам и пижамам их липкую сперму и смешивая ее воедино. — И если после такого ты еще раз заикнешься, что мы должны снять кольца, я тебя прибью. Ты теперь мой, и точка! — и он снова потянулся к его губам, вовлекая ошеломленного, пораженного Драко в расслабленный и нежный утренний поцелуй.   
Жадно отвечая горячим поттеровским губам и ловкому языку, Драко наслаждался каждым касанием. Огромная, невероятная любовь накрывала его с головой, топила в себе и, улыбаясь, обещала, что теперь у него всё будет хорошо. И лишь в самой глубине сердца тонкая игла предчувствия старалась протиснуться сквозь невозможное счастье и намекнуть коварно и подло: “Рано радуешься, Драко. Слишком рано”.


	7. У вас новенькая?

Их близость изменила всё и не изменила ничего. Поттер был всё тем же Поттером, веселым и доставучим. Уроки — всё теми же уроками, учителя — такими же занудами, присмиревшие слизеринцы — прежними гадами. Изменилось что-то внутри. Горячее, яркое, оно распускалось в груди у Драко как цветок — лепесток за лепестком, доверчиво и неспешно. Наверное, это и называется счастьем? Малфой, всю жизнь просуществовавший в тисках слова “должен”, впервые почувствовал радость быть там, где хочешь, и с тем, о ком мечтаешь. 

Пронзительный свист ветра в ушах, захватывающая дух необъятность неба, совместные полеты, которые больше не пугали. Восторг от погони за золотым мячиком. Зеленые глаза — смешливые, восхищенные, вызывающие на поединок. Сильные руки, утягивающие его в очередную нишу. Теплое колено под партой, касающееся его словно случайно. Неуверенный, но крышесносный секс, пока только одними руками, словно из страха перейти какую-то черту. И поцелуи, поцелуи: быстрые и летучие — утренние; торопливые и жаркие — дневные; долгие и жадные — вечерние. И всё это несмело, трепетно, задыхаясь от чувств, захлебываясь от эмоций. 

Конечно же, все на Гриффиндоре сразу заметили и оценили, что герой окольцован. Как назло, первым уроком после солнечного утра была ЗОТИ, как будто им и так было мало проблем. 

— Гарри, что я вижу! — Финниган расплылся в довольной улыбке, ухватывая его за руку и торжественно вскидывая ее вверх с таким лицом, словно выиграл в лотерею тысячу галлеонов. — Смотрите все, Гарри Поттер помолвлен! — ликующе заорал он. 

Стоявшие рядом Парвати с Лавандой ахнули и уставились на них с откровенным любопытством. 

— Симус, я тебя ненавижу, — доверительно сообщил ему Гарри, вырывая кисть и представляя себе, что сейчас начнется. И, разумеется, оказался прав. 

По классу разлетелись торопливые шепотки.

— Гарри, это же Малфой? Ну скажи, что это Малфой! Я же говорил! Я знал это! Гарри обручился с Малфоем, — вопил на весь класс Симус, чуть не пританцовывая от возбуждения. — А вы мне не верили!

Если в первый раз эту новость услышали не все, то теперь уже абсолютно все головы, включая слизеринские, повернулись в сторону обрученных.

— Я тоже его ненавижу, если тебе от этого будет легче, — пробормотал Драко, засовывая руки в карманы мантии как можно глубже. 

Парней окружила толпа гриффиндорцев. Все ошеломленно переговаривались, не спуская глаз с тяжелого красивого кольца на пальце Поттера. 

— Гарри? — Гермиона шагнула вперед и вопросительно заглянула ему в лицо. — Это правда?

Он обреченно кивнул, готовясь к худшему. Какое-то время подруга молчала и недоуменно смотрела на него, переваривая информацию, но потом лишь пожала плечами:

— Ну тогда… поздравляю. Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь. 

Рон резко развернулся и, расталкивая толпу руками, быстро пошел прочь. Малфой бросил тревожный взгляд на Гарри, но тот ему только задорно подмигнул. 

— Вам всем нужно особое уведомление о начале урока? — раздался от двери недовольный голос. — Что здесь происходит?   
— Они обручились, профессор, — громко сообщил радостный Симус.   
— Кто? — Драгаров подошел к ним вплотную и подозрительно уставился на Гарри. 

Тот снова напрягся. После того самого занятия они практически не общались, находясь в стадии вооруженного нейтралитета. 

— Снова Гарри Поттер? Национальная легенда? — реакция злопамятного болгарина не заставила себя долго ждать. — Не слишком ли рано сковывать себя узами, когда весь мир у ваших ног? — опасно прищурившись, он подошел к Гарри еще ближе. — И кто же счастливая невеста? — небрежно обронил он, меряя Малфоя с ног до головы оценивающим холодным взглядом. 

Слизеринцы под предводительством Нотта громко заржали, а Драко вздрогнул и покраснел, как от пощечины. Гарри упрямо смотрел в карие, снова раздражающие его какой-то особой неправильностью глаза. 

— Я, — спокойно ответил он и демонстративно поднес руку с кольцом к своему лицу.

Теперь уже вздрогнул Драгаров. Какое-то время он не мог отвести от кольца растерянного взгляда, потом, наконец, перевел его на Гарри и скривился, как от зубной боли.

— Снимите его, Поттер, — внезапно потребовал он. — Оно будет вам мешать на занятии.   
— Оно не снимается, профессор. Зачаровано, — Гарри продолжал смотреть на него с мрачным вызовом. Он не понимал, зачем ему нужно злить болгарина, но тьма внутри него снова подняла голову и начала закручиваться змеей в районе солнечного сплетения, взывая к ответу.

Драгаров не выдержал и прервал зрительный контакт первым. 

— По местам! Живо! — он резко развернулся и ринулся к кафедре. 

Гарри подтолкнул Драко на их место, делая вид, что не замечает его благодарности. Всё занятие профессор пресекал любые разговоры и шепотки в классе, полностью игнорируя обоих парней, лишь изредка бросая на них быстрые взгляды. Гарри пихнул Драко локтем и подсунул ему кусок пергамента. “Давай свалим в Хогсмид? Все равно сегодня житья не дадут. Отпразднуем нашу помолвку, Малфой?” Драко усмехнулся и кивнул. 

Вместе со звонком они первыми вылетели из кабинета и помчались прочь из замка. Сейчас Хогсмид был для них единственным спасением от толпы зевак. Парни торопливо выскочили на крыльцо, призывая свои метлы, и почти мгновенно взмыли в воздух, оставляя позади снедаемых любопытством однокурсников. Почему-то никто, кроме них, не летал в деревню на метлах, а это оказалось на редкость удобно. Двадцать минут спустя они уже забились в дальний угол в “Кабаньей голове”, с комфортом устроившись за круглым обшарпанным столом. Спасительная полутьма надежно укрывала их от посторонних глаз. Впрочем, завсегдатаев трактира не слишком интересовали двое шепчущихся мальчишек.

Драко, встрепанный и раскрасневшийся после полета, постепенно отогревался, потягивая имбирный эль. Гарри бросил на него быстрый взгляд, потом второй, не удержался и притянул к себе, жадно целуя в губы. 

— С ума сошел? Не здесь же, — Драко возмущенно отпихнул его, всё же не отказав себе в удовольствии пройтись по его языку своим. 

Гарри рассеянно улыбнулся, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, и сделал большой глоток эля: 

— Мы теперь помолвлены. Имею полное право. 

Драко смотрел в его глаза и чувствовал, что снова плывет, как сопливая третьекурсница. 

— Помолвлены… — чтобы избавиться от наваждения, он опустил взгляд на свою руку. С тех самых пор, как Поттер надел ему на палец кольцо, Драко нет-нет, да и принимался его разглядывать. Оно было нереально прекрасным. По черненому узорчатому полю шел тончайший рисунок: серебристая змея и золотой дракон сплетались друг с другом, сверкая каждой чешуйкой и поблескивая изумрудами и рубинами глаз. Изредка змейка приподнимала плоскую голову и тихонько шипела. Драко просто обожал это кольцо за красоту и, особенно, за невозможное ощущение счастья, которое оно ему дарило.  
— Вот погоди, еще в “Пророке” об этом напишут, — тоскливо пообещал ему Гарри, ушедший далеко в свои мысли.   
— Да плевать, пусть пишут, что хотят, — легкомысленно отмахнулся разомлевший Драко, но тут же постарался взять себя в руки и небрежно поинтересовался: — Кстати, где ты взял эти кольца, Поттер?   
— Нравятся? — Гарри усмехнулся, снова косясь на взъерошенного, расслабленного Малфоя и его розовые ровные губы.   
— Угу-м, — Драко пригубил эль и кивнул головой, словно не замечая поттеровского голодного взгляда. — Редкая вещь. И вроде бы смутно знакомая.   
— Неудивительно, — Гарри внезапно выпрямился на стуле. — Это ваши кольца, Малфой.   
— Что? — кружка выскользнула у Драко из рук и со звоном покатилась по столу, выплескивая наружу желтые лужицы.  
— Ваши, — подтвердил Гарри, легким движением палочки ликвидируя беспорядок. — Мне их дала твоя мама. После суда. 

Драко смотрел на него во все глаза в ожидании ответа, а Гарри уже невольно перенесся в страшный день процесса над Малфоями. 

Он тогда давал свидетельские показания по делу всех троих и отчаянно волновался. Его защитная речь, страстная, горячая и сбивчивая, была на редкость благосклонно принята присяжными. Нарциссу и Драко полностью оправдали, а Люциусу удалось избежать смертной казни, в отличие от многих других Пожирателей. Драко тогда так и остался сидеть на скамье обвиняемых, уронив голову на намертво сцепленные руки. А Нарцисса торопливо подошла к Гарри. 

— Спасибо, — сказала она с такой теплотой, которой он совершенно не ожидал от членов надменной малфоевской семейки, быстро поцеловала в щеку, окутав запахом весенних цветов, и крепко стиснула его руки своими, нежными и изящными. Когда их странное пожатие распалось, в ладони у Гарри остались два старинных массивных кольца причудливой формы. — Это тебе на память от нас. За всё. Семейная реликвия. Береги их, — торопливо шепнула она, обнимая его кисть прохладными ладонями и заставляя крепко сжать кольца в кулаке. — Они помолвочные. Когда придет твое время, подари одно из них тому… той, которую выберешь, — Нарцисса метнула быстрый взгляд на сидящего вдалеке сына, и Гарри показалось, что она хотела что-то добавить, но вместо этого запнулась и торопливо продолжила: — Кольца зачарованы. Ни один из вас не сможет снять свое, пока этого не захотят оба, — Гарри мотнул головой, и она сбивчиво прошептала: — Не отказывайся, Гарри. Приняв их, ты окажешь нашей семье еще одну неоценимую услугу. Пусть они принесут тебе удачу, — она дружески погладила его по рукаву и, шелестя юбками, быстро пошла по проходу к осужденному мужу. 

— Поттер!

Гарри неохотно вынырнул из воспоминаний от не слишком дружеского пинка ногой и рассеянно посмотрел на Малфоя, задумчиво поглаживая пальцем сплетение дракона со змеей. Могла ли Нарцисса себе представить, кому он наденет второе кольцо? И не этого ли на самом деле хотела? Его мысли снова прервало раздраженное шипение Драко: 

— Поттер, я тебя сейчас пришибу, если ты собираешься и дальше молчать! 

Гарри встрепенулся и, наконец, полностью пришел в себя:

— Уймись, Малфой! Я сам ничего не знаю, — отмахнулся он. — Твоя мать отдала их мне и сказала, что это семейная реликвия, которую я должен беречь как зеницу ока. И всё. Я думал, это ты мне расскажешь про всё остальное. 

Но Драко только недоуменно смотрел на него.

— Я ничего не знаю о них. Никогда не слышал. 

Он и в самом деле ничего не понимал. Зачем мама отдала Поттеру какие-то кольца? Конечно, еще в мэноре она каким-то шестым чувством догадалась про его глупую влюбленность и, ни о чем не спрашивая, ничего не говоря, начала каждый день тренировать сына в окклюменции, способности к которой он от нее же и унаследовал. Когда Темный Лорд решил просканировать его мозг, Драко сумел спрятать свои чувства так глубоко, что тот даже не заподозрил, что значит для него Гарри Поттер. Но всё-таки, кольца? Неужели мама еще тогда надеялась, что всё так сложится? Мама, мама… Теперь ее ни о чем уже не спросишь. 

В уши внезапно ворвался сиплый похабный голос: “Кольцо! Говори, где кольцо, дура! Или я ему башку оторву!” — и тут же следом всплыли видения свалявшейся серой шерсти, душной псиной вони, когтистой лапы на голом плече и мамин невидящий остекленевший взгляд, устремленный в никуда. Тошнота и ужас накатили с такой силой, что Драко захлебнулся воздухом, невольно зажмуриваясь, но тут же почувствовал, как его плечи обхватывают теплые сильные руки, и услышал встревоженный голос:

— Что ты, хороший мой? 

Драко позорно вцепился ему в мантию, уткнулся лицом в шею и глубоко вдохнул знакомый горьковатый запах миндаля, отчаянно хватаясь за перепуганного Поттера, как за последнюю опору в этой жизни. Гарри растерянно утешал его, целовал светлые виски, согревал ледяные пальцы и баюкал, как ребенка, привычно нашептывая успокаивающие глупости. “Я с тобой, слышишь? Драко. Я всегда буду с тобой. Всё в порядке. Поверь мне”. И Драко на самом деле верил этим словам, цеплялся за них, как за единственную ветку в топком болоте, и, наплевав на приличия, вжимался в своего Гарри всё сильней. 

После этой вспышки в трактире они стали практически неразлучны, словно ощутив необходимость друг в друге на каком-то новом уровне. Теперь они старательно прятали свои отношения от посторонних глаз, ведь то настоящее, что возникло между ними, случилось с обоими впервые в жизни. 

Драко наслаждался каждой прожитой минутой. Холодный и отстраненный внешне, внутри он всё ощущал так болезненно, отчаянно и ярко, как, наверное, и положено для первой любви. Привычка не показывать никому свою слабость заставляла его скрывать свои чувства тщательней, чем обычно, прячась за равнодушным высокомерием. Но, казалось, Поттеру вполне хватало того, что есть. Знакомое, чуть насмешливое — то, без чего Драко уже не мог прожить и дня: “Я люблю тебя, Малфой”. Постоянная дружеская забота, теплые сильные руки, страстные поцелуи, чуть застенчивые, торопливые, жадные ночные ласки и, главное, помолвочные кольца, о которых оба, не сговариваясь, молчали, но носили, не снимая — это дарило робкую надежду на то, что всё между ними серьезно. На то, что теперь так будет всегда. 

Новый день обещал быть длинным. Гриффиндор со Слизерином должны были пересечься лишь после обеда на Травологии, и парни, уже как обычно перед разлукой, неосознанно старались встать поближе и прикоснуться друг к другу, сцепляясь руками. Перед входом в Большой зал Гарри быстро оглянулся по сторонам, притянул Драко к себе и поцеловал в губы.

— Не хочу тебя отпускать, может быть, сядешь с нами? 

Драко молча покачал головой и улыбнулся. Он не должен так зависеть от Поттера. 

— Гарри, ты идешь? — подошедший Рон подтолкнул друга к дверям, полностью игнорируя Малфоя.

Тот с делано равнодушным видом отвернулся от них и пошел к слизеринцам. Усаживаясь на скамью, Драко по привычке бросил взгляд на гриффиндорский стол и заметил, что Грейнджер и рыжая Уизли подводят к друзьям незнакомую темноволосую девушку. Гермиона принялась что-то воодушевленно объяснять приветственно приподнявшемуся Поттеру, а тот смотрел на новенькую во все глаза, как, собственно, и все остальные. Впрочем, там было на что посмотреть: черные прямые волосы, тяжелая подводка, огромные загадочные глаза, пухлые темные губы, резко контрастирующие со светлым лицом. Несмотря на то, что девушка была в школьной форме, тем не менее, она умудрялась выглядеть так, словно только что вышла с вампирской тусовки. По спине приталенной мантии крест-накрест шла вызывающая шнуровка, продернутая сквозь металлические кольца, на ногах красовались грубые ботинки на толстой подошве, а ее запястья, уши и пальцы с черными ногтями украшали металлические шипы и колючки всевозможных размеров и форм. 

Все вокруг оживленно шептались, обсуждая новую ученицу и ее внешний вид, но та не обращала на это ровно никакого внимания. Видимо, такая реакция окружающих была для нее привычной. Странная девица бросила на Поттера заинтересованный взгляд, откинула за спину блестящие волосы и вполголоса сказала Гермионе что-то такое, отчего все вокруг покатились со смеху. Гарри тоже улыбнулся, привстал с места и подал ей руку. Она быстро и призывно глянула на него из-под длинных ресниц и ответила нарочито застенчивой белозубой улыбкой, протягивая в ответ узкую ладонь.

Сквозь гомон Большого зала Драко удалось только расслышать “Шаг’мбатон”, “Жюли”, “учиться с нами”, и всё остальное утонуло в общем шуме. А еще в просветах между закрывающими обзор спинами он успел заметить, как француженка, будто по рассеянности, задержала поттеровскую руку в своей. Драко кольнула неосознанная тревога, и в груди взметнулся ураган ненависти к очередной фанатке Национального героя. “Похоже, я становлюсь параноиком”, — усмехнулся он и невольно погладил кольцо, словно утверждаясь в своих правах на Поттера. В образовавшееся между учениками пространство он увидел, как Гарри дернулся, разрывая рукопожатие, и со смущенной улыбкой затряс кистью. Драко злорадно усмехнулся, наблюдая, как Грейнджер накладывает Поттеру Заживляющее на пораненную руку, а девица, покраснев от неловкости, извиняется за свои шипы.

Когда все наконец-то расселись и принялись за еду, Драко снова посмотрел на противоположный стол и с раздражением заметил, что черноволосая Жюли уселась рядом с Гарри и что-то ему оживленно вещает, а тот внимательно ее слушает, изредка кивая и улыбаясь. Девушка, несмотря на свой необычный вид, была очаровательна, можно сказать, красива, и Драко, почувствовав острый приступ болезненной ревности, уткнулся в свою тарелку. Следующие пять минут он чутко и настороженно прислушивался к доносящемуся издалека веселому голосу Грейнджер, незнакомой бойкой чуть картавой речи новенькой, громкому смеху мелкой Уизли и отчаянно злился. 

Не удержавшись, он снова бросил быстрый взгляд на гриффиндорский стол. Надо же, какое оживление! Даже рыжий Уизел очнулся от спячки, что-то бубнит про квиддич и суетится вокруг вампирши. Лонгботтом отложил вилку, внимательно слушая ее россказни, а Томас, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание, вклинивается в разговор со своими дурацкими анекдотами. Но судя по тому, что видели глаза Драко, экстравагантную девицу интересовали вовсе не они. Малфой стиснул зубы и, чтобы отвлечься, посмотрел на преподавателей. МакГонанагалл и Драгаров тоже не сводили глаз с гриффиндорцев. Она смотрела на своих подопечных тревожно, а он с таким мрачным удовлетворением, что Драко невольно вздрогнул. 

Вяло поковырявшись в тарелке, но так толком ничего и не съев, Малфой встал и направился к выходу. Неожиданно для него Поттер нагнал его у самых дверей и положил руку на плечи, чуть прижимая к себе.

— Уже поел? — Гарри сжал пальцы покрепче, словно боясь, что тот начнет вырываться. Но, во-первых, в коридоре никого не было, а, во-вторых, сейчас Драко точно не собирался этого делать. Ему были нужны ответы.   
— У вас новенькая? — он постарался, чтобы его голос звучал как можно равнодушнее.   
— Ага, — Гарри затолкнул его в ближайшую нишу и вжал спиной в стену. — Соскучился по тебе страшно, — пробормотал он и потерся носом о его висок.   
— Кажется, симпатичная? — Драко понимал, что нужно промолчать, но это было выше его сил. Поэтому насмешливой интонацией он постарался прикрыть свою тревогу.

Гарри внезапно оторвался от него и посмотрел вызывающе и сердито:

— Не твое дело! — резко сказал он.  
— Что? — Драко растерялся от неожиданного ответа.   
— Я сказал, это не твое дело, симпатичная она или нет! Ясно?! — еще более раздраженно повторил Гарри.  
— Поттер, ты совсем охренел? — Драко очнулся и от такого хамства завелся с пол-оборота. 

Зеленые глаза опасно сузились:

— Тебе что, меня мало? Тогда так и скажи.  
— Что? — Драко снова повторил это, как полный идиот, и тут до него наконец дошло. Он чуть не расхохотался. — Ты что, ревнуешь?

Гарри упрямо сдвинул брови и насупленно молчал. Драко всё же не выдержал и рассмеялся, так велико было облегчение:

— Ну ты придурок! Да не нужна она мне. Я просто так спросил, — но поскольку Гарри все еще дулся, притянул его к себе и прошептал ему в губы: — Поттер, не дури. Мне не нравятся девушки.   
— А кто тебе нравится? — казалось, Гарри разобиделся еще больше.   
— Угадай, — фыркнул Драко и поцеловал его так, что тот задохнулся и жадно ему ответил, разом забыв про всех девушек и парней вместе взятых. 

До комнаты они постарались добраться как можно быстрей. Распаленный до предела коварными малфоевскими поцелуями и его жарким дыханием в шею, Гарри почти летел по коридору, чтобы продолжить начатое без посторонних глаз. Поэтому, когда на полдороге его за рукав ухватила Гермиона, он с трудом смог сдержать свое нетерпение. 

— Гарри, подожди! — подруга удерживала его за локоть.   
— Гермиона, прости, я сейчас несколько занят, — он нащупал за спиной малфоевскую руку и попытался ее схватить, чтобы тот не сбежал.   
— Я только хотела спросить, она не показалась тебе немного странной?   
— Кто? 

Всё-таки пойманный Малфой незаметно водил пальцем по его ладони, и Гарри от щекотки еле сдерживал смех. Но Гермиона выглядела очень обеспокоенной:

— Жюли. У нее словно радар на тебя настроен. Она на тебя явно нацелилась, и мне это не нравится.   
— Слушай, ко мне всё время кто-то клеится, — Гарри нетерпеливо дернул плечом. — Ты же сама знаешь, что я давно привык и не обращаю внимания, — он пытался поймать палец Драко, но тот с невозмутимым лицом все время его отдергивал. Гарри не выдержал и фыркнул, тут же снова состроив подруге серьезную физиономию: — Гермиона, ты извини, но мы и правда очень торопимся. 

Девушка окинула их обоих красноречивым возмущенным взглядом, вздохнула и отошла в сторону, а Гарри наконец-то крепко ухватил Малфоя за руку и потащил за собой. 

В комнату они ввалились, не в силах оторваться друг от друга. От поттеровских горячих рук, губ и дрожащего тела тревоги Драко практически сошли на нет. Гарри слишком явно хотел его, слишком торопливо раздевал — он бы сумел распознать фальшь. Драко жадно отвечал на ласковые поцелуи, уплывая в сладкое наслаждение, и только изредка, обдавая холодом, в голове всплывали слова Грейнджер: “Она нацелилась на тебя”. А еще покалывала легкая грусть. За всё то время, что они были вместе, Поттер так ни разу и не сказал, что к нему чувствует, и зачем ему всё это нужно. 

Развлечение? Очередное спасение страдающей жертвы? Иногда Драко казалось, что он отдал бы последнее, что у него осталось, лишь бы услышать поттеровское “я люблю тебя”, не приправленное легкой иронией. Услышать эти слова по-настоящему. Гарри, словно прочитав его мысли, внезапно оторвался от него и пристально посмотрел в глаза, удерживая ладонь на затылке:

— Малфой… Драко... знаешь... я хотел сказать тебе… 

Его глаза были такими серьезными, что Драко внезапно до одури испугался того, что он может сейчас произнести. А если Поттер решил со всем этим покончить? Драко был не готов что-то менять. Он резко вырвался из сильных рук. 

— Завтра, Поттер. Ты всё мне скажешь завтра, — торопливо пробормотал он, снова притянул его к себе, провел рукой по ширинке, вызывая возбуждающий резкий стон, и прошептал в доверчиво приоткрытые губы: — А сегодня нам есть, чем заняться, не так ли?


	8. Ты должен нам помочь!

Утром Поттер проснулся первым, что было на него совсем не похоже. Обычно Драко приходилось его расталкивать и чуть ли не силой стаскивать с кровати. 

— Ты так рано? — Драко расслабленно потянулся и вопросительно посмотрел на Гарри. 

Было приятно и немного неловко вспоминать их ночные жадные ласки. До сих пор они так и не решались перейти к чему-то большему, доставляя удовольствие лишь руками, но пока в этом и не было необходимости. Всё происходящее между ними было так болезненно-остро, ярко, волшебно. За эту ночь они четыре раза подряд доводили друг друга до одуряющего оргазма, бесстыдно изучая самые сокровенные места на теле партнера, целовались до распухших губ, терлись, ласкались, вжимались, стонали, невнятно умоляя о чем-то, и, наконец, заляпав всю постель мутными пятнами и полностью обессилев, заснули в обнимку почти под утро. 

— Как-то само получилось, — Гарри даже не обернулся к Малфою. Он сидел за столом, полностью одетый, словно и не было их безумной ночи, и небрежно перелистывал учебник по ЗОТИ. Драко посмотрел на него более пристально. Он готов был поклясться, что Поттер хоть и смотрит в книгу, но не видит в ней ни единой буквы.   
— Все нормально? — Драко вылез из кровати и подошел к нему, осторожно прикасаясь к плечу.  
— Конечно, — Гарри поднял на него глаза и вымученно улыбнулся. — Собирайся скорее, мы опаздываем на завтрак. 

Драко кивнул и растерянно пошел в ванную. Умылся он в рекордные сроки, озадаченный нетипичным для Поттера поведением. Когда Драко, наконец, оделся и вышел, Гарри, толком не взглянув на него и не сказав ни слова, проворно вскочил с места и потянул за собой. 

— Пойдем. 

Поттер мчался по коридору с такой скоростью, словно за ним гналась венгерская хвосторога. Драко еле поспевал за ним, уже начиная сердиться. Перед Большим залом поттеровское нетерпение еще усилилось. 

— Увидимся, — быстро обронил он, торопливо провел рукой по малфоевским волосам и поспешил за гриффиндорский стол, где уже сидели его друзья.

С камнем на сердце Драко прошел к своему месту и устроился так, чтобы хорошо видеть происходящее на другом конце зала. Хотя лучше бы ему было туда не смотреть. 

Непонятно каким образом проклятая эмо-вампирша опять устроилась на скамье рядом с Поттером, ласково заглядывая в лицо темными бархатными глазами. Драко, изнемогая от ревности, с делано-равнодушным видом принялся разглядывать еду на ближайшем блюде под доносившуюся издали оживленную болтовню и легкий смех. Через несколько минут он не удержался и снова бросил быстрый взгляд на гриффиндорцев. Как раз в этот самый момент Гарри потянулся за тыквенным соком, а мерзкая девица, словно предугадывая любое его желание, тут же сама подхватила кувшин и заботливо наполнила его стакан. Поттер же смотрел на нее, практически не отрываясь, и улыбался ей, как последний кретин. Драко стиснул челюсти, стараясь не выдать себя ни единой эмоцией. Хорошо, что в аристократическое воспитание входит умение держать лицо. Малфою даже удалось заставить себя проглотить пару кусков того, что лежало в его тарелке. Правда, он так и не понял, чего именно. 

Дальше все пошло совсем как в кошмарном сне. Жюли, очаровательно картавя, продолжала громко тарахтеть так, что было слышно даже за слизеринским столом, лукаво морщила носик и призывно хлопала ресницами, а сам Поттер уже практически не сводил с девушки очарованных глаз. Драко, сердце которого сейчас словно распарывали острым ножом на несколько неравных частей, невольно поймал на себе растерянный взгляд Грейнджер, хотел высокомерно отвернуться — и не сумел. Хваленая малфоевская выдержка отказала ему впервые в жизни. Он мог только сидеть и убито смотреть, как бойкая красотка уводит у него Поттера, а тот ей послушно поддается. Жюли встала со скамьи, грациозно отбросила за спину копну темных волос, хищно улыбнулась вскочившему следом за ней Гарри и поманила его за собой. Поттер шел за ней как привязанный, не оглядываясь по сторонам и не реагируя даже на недовольный возглас Гермионы. 

Лишь когда поттеровская спина исчезла в темном проеме, Драко смог отвернуться от двери. Под многообещающим злорадным взглядом Нотта он подчеркнуто равнодушно отложил вилку, поднялся и спокойно вышел из зала. Кто бы только мог знать, как ему далось это спокойствие. Всего лишь час назад у него было счастье. Огромное, неподъемное, невероятное. Его вымечтанный Поттер, согревающий, заботливый, надежный. Любимый. С его нелепыми очками, дурацкими вихрами и зелеными глазищами, от которых в груди щекотали крылышками легкие мотыльки. Но карточный домик рассыпался в одно мгновение, как и положено несбыточным химерам, и Драко снова остался один. Только теперь всё стало еще хуже, потому что сейчас он узнал, как оно могло бы быть в какой-то другой безоблачной жизни. Жизни, в которой он был нужен Поттеру. Но на деле Малфою досталась лишь реальность, в которой его просто бросили, как ненужную вещь, на глазах у всей школы, даже не снизойдя до объяснений.

Малфой и сам не помнил, как добрался до кабинета Чар. Он вошел внутрь и, не чувствуя под собой ног, рухнул на свое место. Хотелось уронить голову на руки и завыть. Но такой роскоши Драко не мог себе позволить лет с пяти. Подчеркнуто невозмутимо разложив на столе учебники, он лихорадочно соображал, что ему сказать Поттеру, который сейчас усядется рядом. 

Но, как оказалось, беспокоился он зря. Гарри вошел в кабинет одним из последних и, даже не глядя на него, последовал за своей вампиршей к свободной задней парте. Не обращая внимания на шепотки, они устроились в последнем ряду, почти соприкасаясь головами, и принялись болтать. Жюли весело рассказывала что-то про их семейные виноградники, а Поттер восторженно смотрел на нее, кивал и поддакивал так увлеченно, словно виноделие было его самым любимым занятием. 

Виноградарь хренов. Драко заставил себя отвести взгляд от своего жениха. Или, правильнее было бы сказать, бывшего жениха? Даже само кольцо сейчас неприятно давило и натирало палец, словно намекая на скорый разрыв. Драко раздраженно попытался его стянуть, но оно почему-то всё еще не снималось. Малфой уставился на доску и поклялся себе, что до конца уроков даже не повернется в сторону поглощенной друг другом парочки. И хотя он сдержал свое слово, это не мешало ему слышать восторженные взвизги Жюли, восхищенное бормотание Поттера и озабоченный неразборчивый шепот Грейнджер рыжему Уизли. 

Только многолетняя выдержка позволила Драко досидеть до конца занятий, а потом еще невозмутимо спуститься на ужин, делая вид, что ровным счетом ничего не происходит. Правда, обед он все-таки пропустил, в оцепенении сидя в своей комнате и глядя в окно. А слезы... Слезы не считаются, если их никто не видел. Впрочем, ослепленный французской красоткой Поттер все равно даже не заметил его отсутствия. Всё происходящее было настолько ужасно, будто все страхи Драко воплотились одновременно. Как кошмар, от которого невозможно очнуться. 

За всё время с самого утра Гарри ни разу не взглянул в его сторону, ни разу не обратился к нему, ни разу не подошел — словно Драко никогда не существовало в прекрасной геройской жизни. Вот и сейчас на ужине Поттер снова не сводил влюбленных глаз с Жюли, так и не вспомнив про свою прежнюю игрушку. Драко, стараясь не смотреть в сторону воркующей пары, ожесточенно терзал вилкой ни в чем не повинную курицу. В конце концов, он не имеет права злиться. И Поттер тут совсем ни при чем. Между ними с самого начала всё было игрой, и Гарри говорил ему об этом прямо. Драко никогда не сомневался, что Поттеру нравятся девушки, поэтому сам был виноват в том, что понадеялся на нечаянное счастье, размечтался и поверил в сказку. Хотя с самого детства знал, что сказки плохо кончаются. Драко прикусил губу, чтобы подавить рвущийся наружу судорожный вздох. Если Поттер встретил свою настоящую любовь, что ж, он не собирается ему мешать. Пусть будет счастлив. Просто теперь ему нужно придумать, как и ради чего жить дальше. Потому что существовать с такой дырой в груди просто невыносимо. 

Почти все уже давно разошлись из зала: ушел Поттер, целиком поглощенный своей черноволосой красавицей, непривычно тихо разошлись гриффиндорцы, поднялся и неспешно вышел из зала Нотт, поглядывая на Малфоя с гнусной зловещей ухмылкой, следом за ним потянулись к выходу его прихвостни... А Драко всё сидел в тусклом свете оплывающих свечей, уставившись на зеленую скатерть, выжидая, пока все они наконец-то свалят и оставят его наедине с его болью. Он так низко склонился над своей тарелкой, что даже не заметил, как кто-то подошел к нему и уселся за стол напротив. 

— Малфой! 

Драко вздрогнул, поднял глаза и с удивлением увидел поттеровскую лучшую подругу. Гермиона пристально смотрела ему в лицо, и Драко поневоле пришлось собрать последние силы в кулак и надеть привычную высокомерную гримасу:

— Что тебе нужно, Грейнджер? 

Но Гермиона ничуть не смутилась столь холодным приемом. 

— Малфой, ты должен нам помочь, — требовательно сказала она.   
— С чего бы это? — Драко попытался ухмыльнуться, но ухмылка вышла кривой и жалкой.

Гермиона окинула его внимательным взглядом и настойчиво повторила: 

— Ты должен нам помочь. С Гарри. Ты же видишь, что у них происходит с Жюли?

Драко снова уставился на кусочки истерзанной курицы. Обсуждать Поттера и его мерзкую француженку было слишком больно. 

— Ты о том, что я должен вернуть ему кольцо? — холодно поинтересовался он. — Да хоть сейчас.

Он попытался стянуть его с пальца, но кольцо по-прежнему не снималось. Неужели Поттер к нему еще что-то испытывает?

— Малфой! — раздраженно позвала его Гермиона. — Посмотри на меня! Драко! 

Он вздрогнул от непривычных звуков своего имени, сорвавшегося с губ Грейнджер, и удивленно уставился на нее.

— Ну? — хорошо, что это прозвучало достаточно вызывающе, потому что на большее Малфоя бы просто не хватило. 

Но Гермиона только сердито сверлила его глазами: 

— Приди в себя! Неужели ты не видишь, что Гарри под заклятьем? — она смотрела на него почти возмущенно. — Ты должен нам помочь его освободить. 

Сердце у Драко сжалось. 

— Не выдумывай, — он нарочито равнодушно усмехнулся. — Ну, понравилась Поттеру девушка, с кем не бывает. Дайте ему шанс наладить личную жизнь. А вы уже как всегда ринулись проявлять заботу и держать свечку. Одно слово — гриффиндорцы. 

И Драко снова попытался сложить губы в кривой усмешке. Но Гермиона не купилась на его показное безразличие.

— Малфой, ты ведешь себя прямо как Рон. Он тоже мне постоянно твердит про ее очарование и что Гарри наконец-то нашел себе нормальную девушку вместо слизеринского придурка, — Гермиона нахмурилась, а Драко от этих жестоких слов невольно вздрогнул и съежился. — Но я не понимаю! Если Рон давно мечтал вас рассорить, то тебе-то это зачем? Я абсолютно точно уверена, что на Гарри наложили какое-то заклинание. И сейчас только ты можешь нам помочь его спасти. И ты обязан это сделать. Даже если тебе больно и обидно.   
— Не твое дело, грязнокровка! — Драко буквально взвился с места. Да как она смеет рассуждать о его чувствах! Злость клокотала в нем, и он сдерживался из последних сил. — Мне не в чем вам помогать, разбирайтесь со своим Поттером сами! — злобно выплюнул Малфой. 

Гермиона смотрела на него в замешательстве, а Малфой яростно сжимал кулаки и нервно кусал губы. Внезапно маленькая, но сильная рука вцепилась ему в плечо и толкнула обратно на лавку, принуждая сесть. 

— Я так и знала, что ты способен думать только о себе, Хорек! 

Драко резко обернулся и увидел нависающую над ним рыжую Уизли. Она смотрела на него с привычной смесью ненависти и отвращения. 

— Джинни! — укоризненно пробормотала Гермиона. 

Но та ее не слушала:

— Что, Хорек, когда тебе была нужна поддержка Гарри, ты ее принял? А как ему понадобилась твоя помощь, так сразу в кусты?   
— Да пошли вы! Обе! — взбешенный Малфой снова вскочил на ноги, отшвыривая от себя ее руку. — При чем тут помощь? Он влюбился! А сказать мне об этом духу не хватило. Всё кончено! И нечего тут обсуждать. Он тоже имеет право на выбор! — в глазах Драко дрожали непролитые злые слезы, но он их даже не замечал, охваченный тоской и резкой болью в груди. 

Гермиона совсем притихла, а Джинни внезапно глянула на него с каким-то понимающим сочувствием и твердо сказала: 

— Нет, Малфой. Он не такой. Даже когда мы с ним расстались, он сказал мне всё. Хотя понимал, что делает мне больно. Он никогда бы не поступил так с тобой по своей воле. Тем более, когда знал, что тебе нужна его помощь. Только не наш Гарри. Даже если бы он в кого-то влюбился, обязательно сказал бы тебе и продолжал заботиться. 

Драко неуверенно посмотрел на нее, стараясь подавить вспыхнувшую в сердце надежду, вызванную ее словами. 

— Это неправда, — пробормотал он, переводя взгляд на Грейнджер, словно ища у нее ответа.   
— Сядь, и поговорим нормально, — попросила та и, видя, что он еще колеблется, с досадой добавила: — Да садись же, Малфой! 

Драко еще раз оглянулся на пасмурную Джинни и потерянно опустился на скамью. 

— Это неправда, — снова повторил он, отчаянно боясь им поверить.   
— Ты и сам знаешь, что правда, не отпирайся, — уверенно отрезала Гермиона. — Никогда в жизни Гарри не вел себя так, как сейчас. Я же вижу, что он не в себе. Я хорошо знаю своего лучшего друга, — она продолжала смотреть на Драко напряженно и требовательно. — К тому же, такая любовь, как у него к тебе, не проходит за двадцать минут во время завтрака. 

Малфой вскинул на нее изумленные глаза, и она усмехнулась:

— Вот только не надо мне тут говорить, что ты об этом не подозревал. Хотя Гарри и сам все отрицал, но только слепой бы не заметил. Да он светился весь, когда вы были вместе. Никогда его раньше таким не видела. 

Джинни за спиной у Драко шумно втянула в себя воздух, и Гермиона бросила на нее извиняющийся, расстроенный взгляд. 

— Это не так, — упрямо повторил Драко.  
— Тебя что, заело? — хмуро поинтересовалась Джинни и неожиданно уселась рядом с ним. 

Гермиона тяжело вздохнула:

— Хорошо, пусть не так, — покладисто согласилась она. — Считай, что я ничего тебе не говорила, и Гарри совершенно к тебе равнодушен, — она улыбнулась своим словам, как удачной шутке. — Так все-таки… ты поможешь нам? И Гарри?   
— Но что я могу сделать? — растерянно спросил Драко. Он очень хотел поверить ей, но только всё никак не верилось.   
— Мы понятия не имеем, что это за магия, — задумчиво рассуждала вслух Гермиона, как будто между ними вовсе не было никакой ссоры, а она просто продолжала прерванный разговор с приятелем. — Почти никто не знал про настоящую силу Гарри и про то, что обычными средствами его не возьмешь. Кроме того, он отлично умеет сопротивляться Империо. От приворотных зелий его защищает безоар. Но кто-то ведь сумел пробиться через всё это и наложить заклятие, которое сработало. Я просто уверена, что это очень мощная темная магия. Каким путем можно навести Управляющие чары или приворожить?  
— Через прикосновение? — спокойно предположила сидящая по правую руку от Малфоя Джинни.   
— Разве она его касалась? Я не помню, — Гермиона нахмурилась, припоминая.   
— Когда знакомились… Уколола, — пробормотал Драко, отчаянно стыдясь того, что наблюдал за Поттером. 

Какое-то время обе смотрели на него с озадаченными лицами. Внезапно в глазах у Гермионы зажегся охотничий азарт:

— Точно! — от возбуждения она даже подпрыгнула на лавке и стукнула ладонью по столу. — Джинни, ты помнишь, она его уколола своими шипами? Мы еще смеялись тогда.   
— И что? — подруга смотрела на нее, все еще не понимая.   
— Кровь! — прошептала Гермиона, склоняясь над столом. — У нее была его кровь. А магия на крови самая мощная! Даже Гарри не смог бы ей сопротивляться. А еще у нее была целая ночь, чтобы провести ритуал. Да, точно! Всё так и есть!  
— Но тогда он должен был полностью подпасть под ее влияние. Обнимать, целовать, делать всё, что она пожелает… А он ее к себе не подпускает. Я видела, — сообщила Джинни, старательно не глядя на Малфоя. — Она к нему наклоняется, а Гарри отшатывается.   
— Меня тоже это сбило с толку, — взволнованно сказала Гермиона. — Но сейчас я поняла — он же обручен! Его оберегают защитные чары кольца. Малфой! — резко обернулась она к Драко. — Мы ведь забыли, что есть верный способ узнать, под заклятьем Гарри или нет. Как себя ведет твое кольцо? 

Драко перевел глаза на свою руку. 

— Оно мне будто жмет с утра. Давит и натирает, — он прикоснулся к золотому дракону с обнимающей его змеей. — Черт! И как я сам не догадался?! 

В душе Драко все запело и зазвенело от счастья: значит, это на самом деле всего лишь приворот! Поттер не влюблялся в эту готическую дуру. Не зря кольцо не снимается, он все еще нужен Гарри. И хотя Драко изо всех сил постарался сдержать эмоции, но по его лицу разлилось такое облегчение, что обе девушки синхронно усмехнулись. 

— Только радоваться рано, — озабоченно продолжила свою мысль Гермиона. — Завтра нам нужно будет определить, какое это заклинание, и выяснить, как его снять. И чем скорее, тем лучше.   
— А мы не должны сказать об этом кому-нибудь из учителей? — Драко недоуменно посмотрел не нее. 

Гермиона неуверенно переглянулась с Джинни: 

— Мы уже думали об этом. И даже хотели обратиться к МакГонагалл. Конечно, мы ей верим, но… — Гермиона пожала плечами. — Ведь это именно она привела Жюли в Хогвартс. А остальные преподаватели почти все новые, как им можно доверять? Это я в том числе имею в виду и вашего нового декана. Ты согласен?  
— Пожалуй, — Драко повел плечом, нехотя признавая их правоту. — Был бы здесь Снейп, — забывшись, пробормотал он, — все было бы намного проще.   
— Сейчас глупо говорить об этом, — голос Гермионы так сильно дрогнул, что Драко и Джинни подняли головы и недоуменно уставились на нее. Она откашлялась и спокойно продолжила: — Поэтому нужно вначале попробовать снять его самим. Предлагаю завтра всем вместе сходить в библиотеку и поискать контрзаклятие в книгах. Мы возьмем Рона и зайдем за тобой с самого утра. И, пожалуйста, не спорь, — обратилась она к Малфою, который на удивление даже не пытался сопротивляться. Гермиона торопливо встала со скамейки и быстро добавила: — А остальные подробности обсудим по дороге в подземелья, когда будем тебя провожать.   
— Еще чего не хватало, — Драко резко вскинул голову.   
— Я слышала, как Нотт договаривался с другими подкараулить тебя сегодня вечером, — словно между прочим сообщила ему Гермиона. — Как ты думаешь, когда Гарри очнется, что он нам скажет насчет того, что мы не уберегли его драгоценного Малфоя? — она выждала, пока Драко осознает ее слова, и убеждающе добавила: — Согласись, что на нашем месте ты поступил бы точно так же. 

Драко неуверенно кивнул и поднялся с места вслед за ней. Все вместе они вышли из Большого зала и направились по извилистым коридорам в сторону малфоевской комнаты. По дороге Гермиона успела ему рассказать, что вчера утром эту Жюли им привела МакГонагалл и в двух словах поведала о каких-то давних знакомых, которые попросили приютить на месяц в школе бедную девушку. Больше о ней никто ничего не знал. Так что у них не было ни малейших идей, зачем ей мог понадобиться столь мощный темномагический ритуал. К тому же, в приворот даже на их факультете толком никто не верил: Жюли была мила, очаровательна и вовсе не походила на очередную помешанную фанатку. А Гарри после разрыва с Джинни был откровенно одинок, если не считать его странных взаимоотношений с Малфоем. Но Гарри ведь и сам постоянно всех убеждал, что это всё несерьезно. Поэтому он вполне мог влюбиться по-настоящему, и большинство их однокурсников, не вдаваясь в подробности, решили, что именно это и произошло. Гермиона сердилась, что они не видят очевидного, но признавала, что с их точки зрения всё выглядело вполне невинно. 

За этими разговорами они уже почти подошли к малфоевскому жилищу, когда из тени коридора им навстречу шагнул худощавый Нотт и решительно преградил дорогу. 

— Где же твой героический Поттер, а, Малфой? Неужели он тебя бросил? — Нотт глумливо оглядел Драко с ног до головы и скривился. — Видимо, ты был недостаточно хорош в постели? Плохо старался? — развязно предположил он и подошел к Драко поближе. — Так, может быть, теперь поработаешь для меня? Я не такой привередливый, как наш Золотой мальчик. Меня вполне устроит минет на “Выше ожидаемого”.

Драко побледнел от ярости, резко выхватил палочку и направил в ненавистную грудь. Но из ниши следом за Ноттом шагнули еще четыре крепкие фигуры, в которых Драко узнал слизеринцев с младших курсов. Гермиона с Джинни выхватили свои палочки, целясь в недругов. 

— О-о-о, какая у тебя охрана, Малфой. Прячешься за женскими юбками, принцесса? — Нотт радостно осклабился. — Что ж, очень на тебя похоже. Ну, тогда вначале мы разберемся с твоими защитницами, — Нотт окинул обеих циничным похотливым взглядом, — а потом примемся за тебя. Нам предстоит увлекательный вечер. 

Драко шагнул вперед, заслоняя девушек собой.

— Отпусти их, Тео. И мы с тобой поговорим. Один на один. 

Нотт заржал, поднимая свою палочку и упирая ее Драко в горло.

— А кто тебе сказал, что я вообще буду с тобой разговаривать? Не-ет, красавчик, ты меня обидел слишком сильно. Так что разговоров у нас с тобой не получится. К тому же рот у тебя будет занят. 

Слизеринцы за его спиной стояли, не шелохнувшись, как молчаливые тени. И от этого почему-то было особенно жутко. 

— Их пятеро, мы можем не справиться, — Гермиона за плечом у Драко что-то быстро прикидывала в уме. Внезапно она чуть подалась вперед и торопливо шепнула Малфою на ухо: — Скажи, у вас с Гарри был секс? Вы целовались?

От напряжения и абсурдности этой ситуации Драко чуть не расхохотался в голос: 

— Решила напоследок удовлетворить любопытство, Грейнджер?   
— Малфой! Если хоть что-нибудь было, живо кинь в него Ступефай. Быстрее!

Драко не стал раздумывать. Обычно поттеровская подруга знала, что делала. Он вытянул руку вперед и выкрикнул заклинание. 

А дальше случилось невероятное. От единственного Ступефая Нотта отнесло взрывной волной и впечатало в стену так, что на его бесчувственное тело сверху посыпались выбитые из стены щербатые камешки. Остальные четыре фигуры закружило серыми смерчами, протащило, стукая головами о каменные выступы и друг о друга, и безжалостно разметало по всему коридору. Их испуганные крики быстро смолкли, неподвижные тела распластались по полу в самых нелепых позах, и через несколько секунд вокруг воцарилась оглушающая тишина. 

— Ага, значит, вы успели, — первой нарушила молчание Гермиона. 

Она стояла рядом с Малфоем и с мрачным удовлетворением оценивала нанесенный врагу урон. Джинни при этих словах поморщилась и отвернулась. А Драко продолжал ошеломленно разглядывать место его самой короткой и сокрушительной битвы. Он недоуменно посмотрел на свою руку, всё еще судорожно сжимающую палочку, как на чью-то чужую, и снова перевел глаза на Нотта, лежащего в глубоком обмороке. 

— Что это было? — наконец выдавил он из себя. 

Гермиона оглянулась на него с искренним удивлением:

— Ты и правда не знаешь? — она увидела его раздраженный взгляд и поспешила пояснить: — Гарри поделился с тобой магией, как со своим избранным партнером. А уровень магии нашего Гарри ты и сам видел, — обстоятельно, как на уроке по ЗОТИ, растолковала ему она, пряча свою палочку в рукав. 

Джинни внезапно всхлипнула и пошла вглубь коридора, якобы проверить состояние лежащих в беспамятстве слизеринцев. Гермиона сочувственно проводила ее глазами. 

— Гарри еще никогда ни с кем не делился своей магией, в том числе и с ней. Ты первый. И, думаю, единственный, — доверительно шепнула она ему и улыбнулась как-то очень по-доброму: — Ну, теперь-то веришь, что ты для него особенный? 

Драко, как ни старался, так и не смог скрыть счастливой улыбки, которая словно осветила все его лицо изнутри. Он смог лишь выдохнуть: 

— Почему мне не сказал?

Гермиона пожала плечами:

— Может, не успел, а может, стеснялся, кто ж его знает? Наверняка сомневался, что у тебя к нему что-то есть. Гарри — он же такой… — она искоса взглянула на Малфоя. — Его ведь толком никто не любил по-настоящему. Каждому от него было что-то нужно. Он до сих пор не верит, что его могут любить просто так, ни за что. Как мы с Роном ни старались его в этом разубедить. 

Драко смотрел на нее во все глаза. Поттер не верит, что его можно любить? Гарри Поттер? Национальная легенда, к которой липнут все кому не лень? Его Поттер, от которого у него самого позорно сносит крышу, темнеет в глазах, и без которого он просто не может жить? 

— Ты что-то путаешь… — пробормотал он. 

Гермиона снова неодобрительно покосилась на него:

— Гарри всегда один. Неужели ты этого не понял? И только с тобой он… Впрочем, вы оба просто поражаете меня своей упертостью и тем, что не замечаете очевидного, — она нахмурилась, наблюдая, как Джинни присела на корточки и склонилась над самой дальней фигурой. — Если ты его… — Гермиона неожиданно смущенно замялась и скороговоркой продолжила: — словом, если тебе есть, что ему сказать, просто скажи об этом, когда он придет в себя. Поверь, ему это очень нужно. 

Драко рассеянно кивнул, всё еще не в силах ей поверить, и она снова резко перешла на официальный поучающий тон:

— Чем больше жидкостей вы успели смешать после помолвки, тем больший уровень магии ты от него получил. Слюна, сперма, кровь. Судя по произведенным разрушениям, вы с ним успели намешать немало, — она не сдержалась и удовлетворенно хмыкнула. — Кстати, я думаю, что его сейчас защищает то же самое. Несмотря на все старания Жюли, Гарри не позволяет ей к себе прикасаться. А мы-то все гадали, почему. 

Драко вздрогнул от острого желания срочно бежать и вырывать Поттера из лап хищницы хоть зубами. Но Гермиона успокаивающе положила ему ладонь на рукав мантии. 

— Не дергайся. Завтра мы все исправим. Сегодня вечером и ночью за ним присматривает Рон. Он хоть толком не верит в приворот, но обещал мне проследить за Гарри, — она незаметно подвела Малфоя к его комнате и остановилась, выжидая. — И еще я тебя прошу, Драко, хоть ты сейчас, оказывается, очень силен, все же дождись нас утром, чтобы пойти в Большой зал всем вместе. Ради Гарри. 

Гермиона ободряюще ему кивнула, помахала Джинни, показывая, что им пора идти, дождалась, пока за Малфоем захлопнется дверь, и потянула грустную подругу за собой прочь по коридору. Джинни вздыхала всю дорогу до башни. Гермиона решилась прервать затяжное молчание лишь перед самым входом на их факультет: 

— Мне правда жаль, что все так вышло, Джинни.   
— Да ладно уж, не ври мне, — та посмотрела на нее больными глазами и попыталась улыбнуться. — Тебе нравится Хорек, я же вижу, — в ее голосе прозвучали обвиняющие нотки.

Гермиона смутилась:

— Просто он очень подходит Гарри, — она покраснела и тут же добавила: — Извини. 

Джинни пожала плечами, раздраженно отмахнулась от приглашающих воплей Полной Дамы, подошла к перилам и, наклонившись вперед, стала смотреть, как ездят внизу длинные лестничные пролеты. Рыжие волосы в тусклом свете поблекли, став какими-то бурыми, и сама она выглядела поникшей и усталой. 

— Гарри никогда ко мне так не относился, — внезапно сказала она, оборачиваясь к Гермионе. — Я ведь и правда думала, что он меня любит. Потому что не видела его другого и даже не представляла, что он может быть таким. Что может так кем-то дорожить. Я бы жизнь за него отдала, такого. А Хорек…   
— Что?.. — Гермиона встала рядом с ней, не зная, что сказать в такой ситуации. 

Джинни подняла голову и требовательно посмотрела на нее:

— А Хорек за него свою жизнь отдаст? — она усмехнулась и крепко стиснула шершавый поручень. — Хотелось бы верить, вот только не верится.  
— Отдаст, — Гермиона постаралась убрать из голоса все эмоции, поэтому ее ответ прозвучал почти равнодушно.   
— С чего ты это взяла? — Джинни сердито нахмурилась. — Малфой никогда не упустит своей выгоды. Вот я ему ни капли не верю. И Рон тоже. Одна ты почему-то взялась его защищать. И нас заставляешь. 

Гермиона вздохнула: 

— Джинни, Малфой любит Гарри. Смирись с этим, — она в задумчивости теребила рукав, продолжая смотреть куда-то вниз. 

Джинни вспыхнула и выпалила, не сдержавшись:

— Да ты-то откуда можешь знать, что такое любовь?! Если у тебя никогда и ни с кем не было ничего серьезного?! Например, я всю жизнь любила Гарри! А ты… — она осеклась и виновато посмотрела на вздрогнувшую от ее слов Гермиону.   
— А я… не любила. И правда, что это я? — та подняла голову и растянула губы в какой-то неправильной, мертвенной улыбке. — Ну, раз ты так думаешь… Я расскажу тебе, Джинни, — Гермиона облокотилась о перила локтями и снова уставилась в темную пустоту. — Когда ты спрашивала, кто у меня был… я тебе не сказала. Но он был. Один человек. Он об этом не знал, конечно. Ведь это он у меня был, а не я у него, — она судорожно сцепила пальцы в замок. — Так вот, это было как наваждение. Как Империо. Когда ты хочешь с этим бороться, но не можешь. И ты понимаешь, что не только жизнь за него отдашь. Жизнь — ерунда. Всю кровь свою сцедишь капля за каплей. Душу продашь, лишь бы с ним всё хорошо было. Вот только нельзя. Неправильно. Невозможно… И ты должна забыть, но вместо этого по-прежнему снова и снова подмечаешь его малейшие черточки, различаешь оттенки настроения по голосу и мечтаешь. И иногда тебе даже начинает казаться, что ты знаешь его намного лучше, чем он сам. Но ты так никогда и не подходишь к нему, потому что боишься. Его, себя, всех. И уверяешь себя, что сейчас ему этого не надо. Но что однажды… Что когда-нибудь настанет это “однажды”, и ты все успеешь, — Гермиона быстро вытерла глаза рукавом мантии. — Вот только “однажды” наступает совсем не так. Он… уходит отсюда… совсем уходит. А ты ничего не успела. Вообще ничего. Но его больше нет и никогда не будет. И ты не сразу понимаешь, что, оказывается, тебя тоже больше нет. Что незачем жить. И приходится каждый день собирать себя по частям заново. 

Гермиона повернула голову и посмотрела на подругу, словно не видя. Джинни, приоткрыв рот и затаив дыхание, слушала размеренную, бесцветную речь и ошеломленно молчала. 

— Кто? — тихо выдохнула она. 

Гермиона помотала головой и снова отвернулась к перемещающимся лестницам, словно их мерное движение могло ее успокоить. 

— Ты проклинаешь себя за каждое мгновение, когда ты могла к нему подойти и не подошла, — подавленно сказала она и резко обернулась к Джинни. — Ты думаешь, что я не любила? — с горьким вызовом спросила Гермиона. — Так вот, что я тебе скажу, Джин. На самом деле, это ты никогда не любила Гарри. Ты всегда видела в нем картинку: красивый парень, умный, отважный, перспективный. Наверное, ласковый, я не знаю. Но кроме того, ты всегда смотрела и на других. Например, всю неделю ты заигрывала с Дином, и не спорь, — Гермиона чуть улыбнулась, увидев протестующий жест подруги. — А для Малфоя больше никого не существует кроме Гарри, понимаешь? Ему нужен только он, самая его суть. До боли, до затмения сердца. Я не говорю, что это правильно, и нужно любить только так. Наоборот, это ненормально, тяжело и больно. Просто, когда в тебе уже есть это, от него никуда не деться, — Гермиона нервно усмехнулась и накрутила на палец толстую прядь. — Сегодня я увидела это у него в глазах. Пусть он в этом никогда не признается. Но я вижу. Я не думала, что он так умеет. Не ожидала от него. И даже растерялась. Он искренне готов был отказаться от Гарри, когда подумал, что тот влюбился. Хотя у него самого жизнь бы на этом кончилась.   
— Гермиона… — Джинни растерянно попыталась что-то сказать, но та ее перебила.   
— Ты найдешь себе парня, Джин. Пусть он будет и не такой замечательный, как Гарри. Но ты забудешь, погрузишься в новые отношения, нарожаешь кучу детей, обставишь свой дом и будешь счастлива. Пусть ты сейчас и сама в это не веришь. Но так и будет. А Малфой больше никогда и ни с кем не сможет, кроме него. С тех пор, как это случилось со мной, я могу это видеть в других, — она посмотрела на Джинни и упрямо повторила: — Поэтому ты права, Джинни. Драко Малфой мне нравится. Он мне очень нравится. И делай со мной за это, что хочешь. А я ему помогу. 

Джинни подняла на нее неуверенный взгляд:

— А твой… тот… ну, что с ним стало? — робко спросила она.   
— Его нет, — ровно ответила Гермиона.   
— Он умер? Или… Азкабан? Поцелуй? — глаза Джинни невольно расширились от ужаса. — Я ведь его знаю? Знаю, да? Кто это был? — почти шепотом спросила она, умоляюще глядя на бесстрастное лицо подруги. 

Гермиона покачала головой. 

— Иногда те, кто ушли, должны оставаться там, где они есть. Чтобы другие могли продолжать жить. Или делать вид, что живут, — она через силу улыбнулась Джинни. — Кажется, нас уже совсем заждалась Полная Дама. Идем, Джинни? Завтра у нас с тобой будет тяжелый день.


	9. Библиотека в мэноре

Наутро Драко проснулся с надеждой. Как оказалось, брачная магия по-прежнему оберегала его сон, и он спал без кошмаров, что подтверждало теорию Грейнджер. Пока Драко неторопливо умывался и собирался, в голове крутились одни и те же мысли. Гарри не бросал его. Значит, они снова могут быть вместе. Если сегодня удастся всё исправить, Поттер снова будет с ним. Но следом приходила тревога, которая обжигала легкие холодом. А что если нет? Вдруг он опять выдает желаемое за действительное? И даже, очнувшись от морока, Поттер не захочет его больше видеть?

Резкий стук в дверь оборвал его грустные думы. 

— Малфой, выходи! Мы тебя ждем! — раздались из коридора два девичьих голоса. 

Драко торопливо набросил на себя мантию и распахнул дверь, за которой он увидел улыбающуюся Грейнджер, спокойную Уизли и, как ни странно, ее хмурого рыжего брата. Тот мрачно смотрел на Драко, пряча руки в карманы, но под предостерегающим взглядом Гермионы смиренно молчал. 

— Драко! Мы сейчас все вместе идем завтракать, а потом поднимаемся в библиотеку и ищем контр-заклинание, — бойко объявила ему Гермиона, как обычно взяв командование на себя. 

Поскольку Драко по-прежнему растерянно смотрел на троицу и не двигался с места, она устало вздохнула, решительно ухватила его за рукав и попросту вытащила из комнаты: 

— Давай, не тормози, Малфой, у нас сегодня много работы! 

Было странно и непривычно идти по коридорам замка в компании гриффиндорцев. Рыжие Уизли невозмутимо шагали рядом с ним, делая вид, что не происходит ничего особенного, а задумчивая Грейнджер методично перечисляла известные ей методы и способы приворотов, пытаясь втянуть Малфоя в разговор. Драко, сдержанно и коротко отвечая на ее вопросы, чувствовал себя среди них хоть и неуютно, но так спокойно и уверенно, словно у него появились друзья. “Они всего лишь хотят помочь Гарри", — мысленно одернул он себя. — "Я не имею к этому никакого отношения”. Но у входа в Большой зал Гермиона внезапно обернулась к нему:

— Не хочешь сесть с нами, Драко? 

Рон взглянул на нее исподлобья и перевел вопросительный взгляд на Малфоя. Кажется, он даже не особенно возражал против такого поворота дел. Драко, постаравшись не выказать удивления, лишь улыбнулся и покачал головой: 

— Нет. Но за предложение спасибо тебе… Гермиона. 

Все уставились на него в немом изумлении. Он пожал плечами, усмехнувшись, прошел мимо застывшей троицы и направился на свое место. Драко уселся поодаль от своих однокурсников, пытаясь не смотреть по сторонам, потом не удержался и все-таки быстро взглянул на гриффиндорский стол. Как ни больно было ему видеть Поттера, не сводящего глаз с французской заразы, в этот раз Драко всё же сумел разглядеть: Гарри по-прежнему очарованно пялился на нее, восхищенно ловил каждое ее слово, но стоило девице попытаться прикоснуться к его лицу или к руке, как Поттер, к огромной радости Драко, отшатывался от нее или отодвигался. 

“Безалаберный Поттер намешал все подряд", — любовно усмехнулся Малфой, вспоминая их последнюю жаркую ночь и лохматого Гарри, который ерзал по нему в попытках устроиться поудобнее, чтобы не вляпаться в лужи спермы, и, разумеется, он тут же в них влез, перепачкался сам и измазал всего Драко, а потом еще заразительно хохотал и ловил его губы своими. Драко улыбнулся счастливым воспоминаниям. — "И, как обычно, этому придурку повезло. Он спас и себя, а вчера еще и нас троих”. 

Вспомнив о вечернем коротком сражении, он перевел изучающий взгляд на компанию по соседству. Угрюмый Нотт вздрогнул и тут же опасливо отвел глаза. Драко с удовлетворением отметил, что даже Заживляющие чары не смогли полностью справиться со всеми полученными им синяками и ссадинами, и вид у его гонителя сейчас был до невозможности жалкий и помятый. Младшие слизеринцы выглядели не лучше. Они сидели тише воды, испуганно косились на Драко и еле слышно шептались. Драко высокомерно приподнял бровь и скривил губы в вызывающей фамильной ухмылке, отчего его бывшие преследователи неловко поежились и молча уставились в свои тарелки. Похоже, они еще не скоро отважатся на новые нападения. Драко снова усмехнулся и отвернулся от посрамленных врагов. Они его больше не интересовали. 

Он снова посмотрел на гриффиндорцев. Несмотря на воркующую за противоположным столом пару, настроение Малфоя стремительно улучшалось. Потому что от него наконец-то все отстали. Потому что получил от Поттера силу, что было бы приятно уже само по себе, но то, что Гарри поделился магией с ним первым и единственным, делало этот дар по-настоящему драгоценным. Значит, Поттер на самом деле к нему что-то испытывает. Значит, Драко приложит все усилия, чтобы его расколдовать. Значит, его Гарри скоро будет с ним. 

Драко взглянул на Грейнджер и увидел, что она кивнула ему головой, указывая на дверь. Небрежно скомкав и бросив на стол салфетку, Малфой поднялся со скамьи одновременно с гриффиндорской троицей, и они все вместе направились к выходу. Поттер, разумеется, даже не обернулся вслед друзьям, внимательно слушая свою ненаглядную Жюли. Драко чуть поморщился, подавив досадливый ревнивый укол в сердце. Ничего, осталось совсем недолго. 

В школьной библиотеке все четверо обложились книжками и принялись прилежно выискивать нужные заклинания. Даже пасмурный Рон честно пытался что-то изучать, правда, очень быстро устал, зевнул, подпер голову кулаком, отвернулся от Гермионы и задремал, делая вид, что читает. Его подруга бросила на него быстрый оценивающий взгляд, но ничего не сказала, тихо вздохнув и снова склоняясь над пожелтевшими страницами. Драко удивился, что она промолчала. Раньше Грейнджер непременно бы выговорила своему рыжему дружку за то, что тот спит, пока все остальные заняты спасением друга. Но в этот раз она почему-то ограничилась только разочарованно поджатыми губами. 

Драко углубился в выбранную им книгу. “Любовная лихорадка”, “Как приворожить парня за пятнадцать дней”, “Заговор на присуху”, “Заговор на нестояние”. Бррр. Он продирался сквозь любовные заклинания, пытаясь найти нужный заговор, но в записях не было ничего даже близко похожего на то, что им было нужно. Через пару часов Драко устало оторвался от книги, откинулся на спинку стула и вопросительно посмотрел на Гермиону, которая старательно водила пальцем по строчкам. 

— Я не понимаю, не понимаю, как она это сделала, — почувствовав малфоевский вопросительный взгляд, она подняла покрасневшие глаза. — У меня пока ничего. Ищи контактные способы приворотов на крови, Драко, — задумчиво бросила она ему и продолжила чтение. 

Джинни раздосадованно захлопнула свою книгу и направилась за новой.

— Не верю я, что мы здесь что-то найдем, — обронила она на ходу. — Это явно темная магия. Нам нужно получить допуск в Запретную секцию.  
— Постой, — Гермиона возбужденно смотрела в свой том и лихорадочно что-то соображала. — Драко, мне нужно задать тебе несколько вопросов, — внезапно сказала она, вскакивая с места. — Рон, Джинни, — обратилась Грейнджер к друзьям, делая вид, что не замечает встрепенувшегося со сна Рона, — мы ненадолго отойдем с Малфоем. Я хочу кое-что у него уточнить. Возможно, мы не там ищем.   
— Что за секретность, Грейнджер? — удивился Драко, которого она проворно утащила за собой за стеллаж.   
— Просто не хотела, чтобы они услышали то, что я у тебя сейчас спрошу, — прошептала ему Гермиона. — Рона это шокирует, а Джинни расстроит. 

Драко напрягся, понимая, что речь пойдет о чем-то очень личном. 

— Чем вы обменивались, Малфой? — Гермиона смотрела на него со спокойным исследовательским интересом. — Вы ведь точно успели чем-то поделиться, судя по твоей силе. Слюной?

Драко не выдержал, покраснел и отвел глаза: 

— Не только, — сдавленно произнес он. 

Гермиона тоже смутилась: 

— Хорошо, давай я спрошу по-другому. Вы обменивались кровью?

Драко отрицательно покачал головой. 

— А всем остальным, как я понимаю, да?

Он так же молча неловко кивнул. 

— Тогда это может сработать! — обрадованно воскликнула Гермиона. — Вы уже смешали два компонента. Я нашла в книге, что привороты на крови можно перебить только соединением всех трех, поэтому если вы с Гарри теперь смешаете свою кровь, это должно сработать. А еще лучше будет, если вы до конца дня скрепите вашу магию двумя оставшимися, — скороговоркой выпалила она, и скулы у нее слегка порозовели. Но, быстро взяв себя в руки, Гермиона продолжила. — Поскольку у вас будет смешано три составляющих, а у нее только одна, ты сможешь снять с Гарри приворот. А ваша брачная магия еще и усилит действие. Главное, чтобы Жюли не успела сделать этого прежде, чем мы найдем ритуал для контр-заклятия. Пойдем скорее!   
— Постой! — Драко остановил ее, ухватив за рукав. Кажется, маггловские привычки были очень заразительны. — Послушай… — он смущенно замялся. — Если нужны темномагические книги… у нас в мэноре очень хорошая библиотека.  
— Ты серьезно? — она испытующе посмотрела на Малфоя. — Ты хочешь, чтобы мы все туда пошли? К вам домой?

Драко неуверенно кивнул:

— Я не против. Только я должен тебя предупредить. Мой дом... он… — Драко проглотил комок в горле и постарался усмехнуться. — Мэнор почти разрушен. Не ждите интересной экскурсии. 

Гермиона взглянула на него с понимающим сочувствием и неожиданно погладила его по рукаву.

— Мы ведь пойдем туда по делу, — мягко сказала она. — Нам будет некогда оценивать интерьер, — Гермиона тепло ему улыбнулась и, деликатно отвернувшись, первая вышла из их укрытия, давая Драко время прийти в себя.   
— И что вы решили? — Рон смешно таращил на нее заспанные глаза, а застывшая за спиной брата Джинни напряженно ждала ответа.   
— Драко предлагает поискать в их фамильной библиотеке, — как нечто само собой разумеющееся произнесла Гермиона, стараясь не обращать внимания на ошеломленные лица друзей.   
— В мэноре? Вы серьезно? — в голосе Джинни проскользнуло что-то неуловимое. То ли восхищение, то ли презрение — Драко не разобрал, да и большого желания разбираться у него не было.   
— Совершенно серьезно, — он кивнул головой и принялся левитировать книги обратно по полкам. 

Джинни, переглянувшись с братом, поспешно поднявшимся с места, стала ему помогать. 

До Хогсмида они добрались в рекордные сроки и прямо от "Кабаньей головы" аппарировали в Большую гостиную рядом с библиотекой. Драко бросил затравленный взгляд на родные стены и вновь постарался сдержать тяжкий вздох. Послевоенный мэнор представлял собой жалкое и печальное зрелище. Высокие потолки, огромные просторные залы — вот и всё, что осталось от прежнего величия. Теперь в замке царили: оббитая лепнина; выщербленные полы, словно изрешеченные кучей заклятий; порезанные картины с вырванными из середин кусками; поломанная мебель и повсеместные темные пятна, слишком сильно напоминающие кровь. Драко поглядел на разинутые рты и криво усмехнулся:

— Мы не ждали гостей, извините. 

Он сдержанно кивнул головой, приглашая всех в библиотеку, и пошел вперед первым, уверенно лавируя мимо руин и завалов и не обращая внимания на изумленные лица своих спутников. На удивление, библиотека практически не пострадала от нашествия Пожирателей. Рон и Джинни, вертя головами в разные стороны, побрели вперед к стеллажам, с любопытством изучая все вокруг, а Гермиона задержалась, пристально глядя на Малфоя:

— Почему ты не прикажешь домовикам здесь хотя бы прибрать? — тихо спросила она. 

Драко стиснул зубы. 

— Я не хочу ни прощать, ни забывать то, что они сделали со мной и с моей семьей. К тому же я здесь больше почти не бываю, — сухо ответил он, резко отворачиваясь. — Ты сама сказала, что вам нет дела до интерьеров. Сейчас нас должна интересовать только секция Темной магии, — Драко остановился перед портретом пожилой чопорной леди, шепча в ответ на ее вопрос Отпирающие заклинания, и первым шагнул в темный полумрак потайной комнаты. 

Гермиона вошла следом за ним и ахнула от восторга, задирая голову на книжные полки, уходящие к самому потолку. 

— Малфой! Ваша библиотека богаче, чем в Хогвартсе, — восхищенно воскликнула она.   
— Дед очень любил книги, — в потухшем голосе Драко наконец-то прорезались прежние горделивые нотки. — Отец тоже постоянно собирал редкие экземпляры. Я должен был расширить коллекцию. Но теперь надеюсь, что мне хотя бы удастся это всё сохранить.   
— Поверь мне, ты еще продолжишь их дело, — восхищенно вымолвила Гермиона, зачарованно замерев перед полками, полностью заставленными старинными томами, добротными, толстыми, в тисненых золотом кожаных обложках.   
— И сколько мы будем пересматривать эти книги? Год? — подошедший сзади Рон небрежно ухватил первый попавшийся фолиант в темном потертом переплете и небрежно разломил его на середине, отчего Драко стиснул кулаки и отвернулся.   
— А зачем ты вообще пришел сюда, Рон? — подала голос Джинни, возмущенно глядя на брата. — Давай оставим всё как есть! И пускай Гарри женится на этой французской мымре.

Рон гневно обернулся к сестре. 

— Да уж лучше на ней, чем на этом! — выпалил он, сердито захлопывая книгу.   
— РОН! — Гермиона подошла к нему, прожигая взглядом. — Или ты немедленно заткнешься и будешь помогать снимать заклятие с твоего друга, или проваливай! Мы сюда не ссориться пришли! У нас и так очень мало времени. С каждым часом ее магия только усиливается, ты что, не понимаешь? 

Рон нахмурился, пробормотал что-то невразумительное и покорно отошел к ближайшему стеллажу. Гермиона огорченно посмотрела на Драко, который пытался взять себя в руки и успокоиться. 

— Извини нас, Малфой, — пробормотала она.   
— Ты-то тут при чем? — с досадой ответил он и, глубоко вздохнув, спросил ее: — Ну, с чего начнем? 

Гермиона растерянно озиралась по сторонам:

— Где у вас тут темномагические книги? 

Драко подвел ее к самому дальнему шкафу, отгороженному магическим заслоном. Он тихо прошептал что-то себе под нос, взмахнул палочкой, и они беспрепятственно пересекли светящиеся голубые лучи-ограждения. 

— Прошу, — Малфой распахнул шкаф, открывая доступ к потрепанным томам в черных кожаных обложках. 

Гермиона с жадностью ухватила первый попавшийся, выбрала еще пару книг и протянула их Рону и Джинни, рухнула на стоявшую тут же небольшую банкетку и с восторгом первооткрывателя углубились в древние темные заклятия. Драко, посмотрев на нее с изумлением, тоже взял в руки большой том и пристроился неподалеку. В течение трех часов они перерывали рукописные фолианты, в которых хоть как-то упоминалась магия на крови. У всех ужасно затекли ноги и спины, а руки уже просто отказывались держать тяжелые старинные тома. 

— Нет ничего даже и близко похожего, — расстроенно пробормотала Гермиона, захлопывая и ставя на место очередную книгу.   
— У меня тоже, — раздосадованно откликнулась издали Джинни и сдула со лба прилипшую прядь. — А у тебя, Рон? Рон!

Драко с Гермионой оторвались от чтения и обнаружили, что Рон, подложив под голову два тома, сладко посапывает в кожаном кресле возле журнального столика. 

— Пойду его разбужу, — Гермиона сердито поднялась на ноги и решительно направилась к своему парню.  
— Да оставь ты его, тише будет, — пробормотал ей вслед Малфой, игнорируя раздраженный взгляд, который в него метнула усталая Джинни.   
— Рон Уизли! — громко позвала подошедшая вплотную к нему Гермиона. Рон встрепенулся и поспешно протер заспанные глаза, постепенно возвращаясь из сладкого мира грез. — Я хотела спросить у тебя, ты что-нибудь нашел?   
— Я? Э-э-э… Почти! — Рон постарался скрыть зевок, выхватил одну из книг, впечатавшуюся углом ему в щеку, выставил ее перед собой, как щит, и открыл наугад, делая вид, что прилежно читает. — Смотри, вот тут написано “Черный приворот на крови”, — опасливо поглядывая на свою разгневанную подругу, он торопливо провел пальцем по неровной древней вязи.   
— Рон! Мне надоело вечно за тебя красне… — Гермиона резко осеклась. — Что? Что ты сказал? 

Она склонилась над Роном и выхватила у него из рук книгу, внимательно ее осматривая. 

— Где ты ее взял? Я давала тебе другую! — изумленно спросила она.   
— Тут лежала, — пробубнил Рон, ерзая на месте от неловкости. — Я только присел, чтобы ее посмотреть, эти кресла такие удобные… глаза закрыл буквально на минуту, чтобы подумать, а ты уже кричишь, — Рон принялся оправдываться, но Гермиона его уже не слушала. Лихорадочно шаря глазами по строчкам, она бормотала:   
— Луна в третьем доме… кровь первая капля… погоди, погоди… дальше кажется вообще идет футарк… Малфой! Драко! — внезапно крикнула она так громко, что Рон подпрыгнул от неожиданности.   
— Что? — в проеме между шкафами появился встревоженный Малфой. За ним маячило бледное лицо Джинни.   
— Ты знаешь, что это? — Гермиона сунула ему под нос темно-изумрудный бархатный переплет.   
— Это… — Драко внезапно изменился в лице. — Это фамильная реликвия нашего рода. Запретная. Даже мне не разрешалось ее брать до совершеннолетия. Откуда она у вас? — он резко развернулся к Уизли и сердито нахмурился.   
— Да тут она лежала, — обиженный Рон продолжал упорно настаивать на своей версии.   
— Последний раз я ее видел в руках у Темного Лорда, когда он здесь жил, — отрывисто и веско сказал Малфой и метнул подозрительный взгляд на Рона. — Волдеморт заинтересовался каким-то заклинанием и долго просиживал над ней. С тех пор я ее не видел. Где ты ее взял, Уизли? — требовательно повторил он свой вопрос.   
— Да что ты ко мне привязался?! — внезапно разозлился Рон. — Я же говорю, лежала вот здесь! Вот прямо тут валялась, — он раздраженно ткнул пальцем в середину стола.   
— Не ври мне! — Малфой сжал кулаки и остановился прямо перед ним. — Я так и знал, что пока мы искали заклинание, ты шарился по всему дому, Уизел!   
— И зачем бы мне это было делать, Хорек?! — Рон даже покраснел от возмущения.   
— Затем, что ты всегда мечтал поглазеть на мои богатства, нищеброд! — Драко, наоборот, побледнел и, казалось, из последних сил пытался удержать себя в рамках приличия.   
— Да кому ты нужен, гаденыш! Какие тут богатства? Вот эти захарканные стены ты называешь богатством? Заблеванные полы?! Не смеши меня, Малфой! 

Драко продолжал прожигать его гневным взглядом:

— Да у тебя и таких нет, голодранец! 

Рон раздраженно вскочил с кресла:

— Да кто на такие позарится, хорь ты слизеринский?  
— Да ты же первый и позаришься, придурок!  
— Да видал я... Ненавижу тебя, урод!

Рон выхватил из рукава свою палочку, а Малфой выдернул из кармана свою. Они нацелились друг на друга и настороженно замерли в дуэльных позах. 

— А ну-ка, ЗАТКНУЛИСЬ ОБА! — Драко и Рон, охваченные праведным гневом, одновременно вздрогнули и обернулись на вопль разъяренной Гермионы, которая уже готова была метать громы и молнии. Она навела на них свою палочку и холодно приказала: — Значит так! Вначале мы возвращаем нашего Гарри, а потом вы уже меряетесь всем, чем захотите! У кого что больше, толще и длиннее!   
— Гермиона, что ты такое говоришь? — пробормотал ошеломленный Рон и покраснел.   
— Знаешь, Грейнджер, кажется, ты начинаешь мне нравиться, — Драко внезапно ухмыльнулся и первым опустил оружие. — Живи, Уизел, — великодушно разрешил он и обернулся к Гермионе. — Покажи мне, что ты там нашла? — миролюбиво попросил он, подходя ближе к ней.

Оба, не обращая больше внимания на пыхтящего сердитого Рона, склонились над книгой и замерли, погрузившись в изучение загадочных символов. Джинни тоже подошла к ним и заглянула на страницу через плечо Малфоя.

— Кажется, это действительно оно, — первой нарушила она молчание. — Но откуда Жюли его узнала? — Джинни с сомнением уставилась на Малфоя. — Откуда на этом столе могла взяться такая ценная книга, если, как ты говоришь, ты тут ни при чем?  
— Я надеюсь, ты не меня подозреваешь в этом? — вскинулся Драко, раздраженно глядя ей в глаза. — Совсем рехнулась?  
— Откуда я знаю, что у тебя на уме? — Джинни вызывающе прищурила ореховые глаза. — Гарри с тобой тоже слишком быстро стал встречаться. Совершенно внезапно он вдруг оказался в тебя влюблен. 

Драко от ярости почти зарычал:

— Уизли! Ты совсем уже, что ли?!   
— Не смей так со мной говорить, Хорек! — рассердилась Джинни.  
— Если ты еще хоть раз посмеешь обидеть мою сестру!.. — разозленный донельзя Рон тоже отважился подать голос.   
— Джинни, — устало сказала Гермиона. — Ну хоть ты не начинай. Пожалуйста. Давайте мы просто сделаем то, зачем сюда пришли, — она свирепо обернулась к Рону: — И оставьте Малфоя в покое! Во-первых, мы у него в гостях, а, во-вторых, вы что, не понимаете, что ему сейчас и так несладко?

Драко нахмурился:

— Грейнджер, я, кажется, не просил тебя вмешиваться в мои… 

Гермиона грозно повернулась к нему:

— А тебя я сейчас брошу наедине с этими двумя, чтобы вы могли разнести твой мэнор по камешку. Ты этого хочешь? А Гарри тем временем пускай остается с Жюли. Кажется, у них уже речь заходила о свадьбе. 

Драко вздрогнул и, больше не обращая ни на кого внимания, уселся прямо на пол и сосредоточенно уткнулся в книгу. Оба Уизли пристроились в креслах возле стола и выжидающе затихли. Гермиона присела рядом с Малфоем. 

— Это руны, — тихо сказала она из-за его плеча. — Кажется, скандинавские. Совсем незнакомые. Ты сможешь это прочитать, Драко? 

Он неуверенно кивнул:

— Наверное. Меня учили... Isas… naudis… — забормотал Драко, медленно водя пальцем по строчкам, и нервно сглотнул. — Как бы проверить? Отец знал и мама... — он поднял на Гермиону расстроенные глаза. — Даже если прочитать неправильно всего лишь одну букву, заклинание может не сработать.   
— И у тебя больше никого не осталось, кто бы знал? — сочувственно спросила она.  
— По отцовской линии почти никто не выжил, — тихо ответил Драко. — По маминой — бабушка умерла еще до войны. Были еще Розье, но дед тоже пропал в войну, а Эвана убили. С Андромедой мы не общаемся, — Драко криво усмехнулся. — А про Бэллу ты и сама все знаешь, — он подчеркнуто сосредоточенно уставился в текст. — Мне давно уже не у кого спросить совета, — пробормотал он еле слышно.

Гермиона положила руку ему на плечо, отчего Рон сердито фыркнул:

— Мы можем взять книгу с собой? — она постаралась сменить тяжелую тему. 

Драко покачал головой:

— Это слишком опасно. Темная магия в таком объеме не должна покидать это помещение. Здесь древняя защита.   
— Тогда давай перепишем его себе. А в школе что-нибудь придумаем. Может быть, спросим у кого-нибудь из профессоров, — предложила Гермиона. 

Драко согласно кивнул и громко хлопнул в ладоши:

— Тикси! Перо и бумагу! — скомандовал он, и рядом с ними мгновенно образовался домовой эльф, поспешно протягивая Драко пергамент и Прытко-Пишущее Перо.   
— Тикси рад видеть хозяина Драко в добром здравии в стенах родного мэнора, — жалобно прошамкал домовик, мигая слезящимися глазами. — Вот только надолго ли? Тикси так скучает по своим хозяевам. Все домовики славного мэнора ждут хозяина Драко. Давно ждут. А хозяин Драко все никак не возвращается. Мэнор совсем запущен. Он погибает. 

Эльф горько всхлипнул и утер слезы подолом застиранной наволочки.

— Спасибо, Тикси, ты можешь идти, — Драко небрежно махнул ему рукой и, не оборачиваясь, злобно ответил на укоризненный взгляд Гермионы: — Ну что смотришь? Не могу я здесь. Слишком много всего было. Пускай все остается так, как есть. 

Гермиона вздохнула и расстроенно отвела глаза. Тем временем, перо проворно и старательно начало самостоятельно копировать символы из книги. 

— Какая вещь! — Гермиона постаралась сменить тему. — Даже не думала, что оно еще у кого-то есть. Я считала, что такое только у Скитер. Почему ты не пользуешься им в школе?   
— Мне нравится писать самому. Я так лучше запоминаю, — пожал плечами Драко и усмехнулся: — И вообще люблю учиться, если ты еще не заметила. 

Гермиона посмотрела на него с изумленным интересом, но промолчала. Когда перо остановилось, Драко схватил пергамент и сличил его с книгой. 

— Кажется, всё верно, — пробормотал он, протягивая его Гермионе для проверки.   
— Да, верно, — она придирчиво изучила записи и вернула их Драко, а тот осторожно сунул лист в карман мантии и скрылся в глубине библиотеки, бережно унося с собой фамильную книгу. 

Гермиона с трудом отвела взгляд от книжных полок и поискала глазами Рона. Оказалось, что Джинни с братом уже давно вышли из библиотеки и заглядывали в Розовый зал, зачарованно рассматривая остатки былой красоты. 

— Забирай своего рыжего и пойдем, — Малфой неслышно материализовался у Гермионы за плечом.

Она грустно посмотрела на него:

— Рон не такой плохой, как ты думаешь.  
— Но и не хороший, — отрезал Драко, хмуро наблюдая, как тот возит пальцем по обрывкам шелковых обоев. — Я полагал, что Поттер значит для него несколько больше.  
— Драко, послушай, — в голосе Гермионы послышались умоляющие нотки. — Это не так. Рон всегда был таким, его не переделать. Но он, правда, очень любит Гарри…   
— Нам пора, — прервал ее речь Драко, явно не желая развивать эту тему дальше. — Зови своих любителей прекрасного, и пойдем отсюда. 

Смущенная Гермиона подошла к своим друзьям и что-то тихо сказала. Из глубины коридора Джинни бросила быстрый взгляд на Малфоя. Казалось, она хотела его о чем-то cпросить, но, глядя на его расстроенное лицо, не решилась и молча пошла следом за своей подругой готовиться к аппарации.


	10. Древние руны

В замок они вернулись только к вечеру. По дороге из Хогсмида, в который они аппарировали прямо из мэнора, Драко не выпускал из рук бесценный пергамент, а Гермиона прикидывала вслух, к кому можно обратиться за помощью с переводом. 

— Наши вряд ли что-то знают. Мы не учили скандинавские руны, да еще и такие древние, — рассуждала она. — Даже если я сейчас найду в библиотеке их толкование, боюсь, что ничем не смогу тебе помочь. Эти сочетания символов используются в основном для Темной магии, вот так сходу в них не разобраться. А если искать кого-то знающего, то, скорее всего, это будет один из преподавателей или кто-то со Слизерина. Ты действительно не можешь попросить никого из ваших, Драко? Все же мы должны как-то проверить, правильно ли ты все прочел, — озабоченно спросила Гермиона у Малфоя. 

Драко усмехнулся и покачал головой: 

— С недавних пор мы с ними враги.   
— Может быть, Трелони? — подала голос Джинни. 

Гермиона раздраженно дернула плечом:

— К этой шарлатанке мы пойдем в самую последнюю очередь! Чтобы выслушать, сколько еще смертей ожидает Гарри в ближайшем будущем.   
— Давайте, наконец, уже поедим! — взмолился хмурый Рон. — Обед мы пропустили, а сейчас еще и на ужин опоздаем. А у меня в животе урчит уже три часа подряд.   
— Действительно, давайте вначале поедим, а потом придумаем, что нам с этим делать, — неожиданно поддержала брата Джинни. — Заодно и проверим, как там Гарри. 

Гермиона вздохнула, соглашаясь, и они поспешили в Большой зал, где ужин и в самом деле уже подходил к концу. Драко уселся за слизеринский стол, как обычно, подальше от остальных и украдкой бросил взгляд на гриффиндорцев. Поттер, к счастью, оказался на месте. Он все так же не сводил глаз со своей паскудной вампирши, зато и не приближался к ней ближе, чем на полметра. Драко постарался заставить себя съесть хоть что-нибудь: сейчас силы были нужны как никогда. 

Слизеринцы почти все уже разошлись, и за их столом оставались лишь Нотт с Паркинсон, которые вроде бы недавно начали встречаться друг с другом, да несколько младшекурсников. Драко рассеянно жевал мясной рулет и косился на Нотта, который поднялся с места, небрежно кивнув Панси на выход. Паркинсон упрямо помотала головой, и Нотт вразвалочку направился к дверям один. 

Драко снова взглянул на гриффиндорский стол. Гермиона пыталась что-то выспросить у Поттера, но тот отвечал ей односложно, практически не глядя на подругу, снова и снова обращаясь глазами к Жюли, как к своему персональному солнцу. Драко вздохнул, развернул пергамент и в который раз уставился на загадочные символы: “Naudiz… isaz… лед… нужда”. Кажется, он всё читает верно, но как бы еще понять, правильно ли он произносит звуки?

— О, “Naudiz Isaz Sowilu”! И кого же собрался привораживать Драко Малфой? — прозвучал у него прямо над ухом низкий женский голос. Драко вздрогнул и торопливо сложил пергамент пополам, сердито оглядываясь на Паркинсон.   
— Что тебе нужно? — резко спросил он.   
— Хочешь приворожить своего Поттера обратно, не так ли? — та криво усмехнулась ему одной половиной рта и вызывающе уставилась прямо в глаза.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что он приворожен? — Драко мгновенно напрягся.   
— Ну надо быть совсем слепой, чтобы не понять. Я удивляюсь, как остальные идиоты этого не видят, включая наших учителей, — она оперлась коленом на лавку и сняла сумку с плеча, швыряя ее рядом с собой. — Наш герой с тебя все эти дни глаз не сводил, влюблен был так, что кричал об этом на всю школу, и тут вдруг — бац, и такая внезапная перемена за один день! Ее приворот оказался сильнее твоего, не так ли? — она испытующе посмотрела ему в лицо упрямыми темными глазами.   
— Да не привораживал я его, — разозлился Драко. — По-твоему, в меня нельзя влюбиться просто так?   
— Отчего же? Наверное, можно, — она окинула Драко беглым оценивающим взглядом, пожала плечами и цинично усмехнулась. — Но не так скоротечно. Оставь эти сказки для Тео. Мне вообще непонятны все эти ваши игры в любовь, но раз Поттер тебе так нужен… — она небрежно протянула руку к листку. — Давай, помогу. 

Драко невольно прикрыл пергамент ладонью. 

— Спасибо, обойдусь.   
— Если бы мог обойтись, уже летел бы к своему Поттеру на всех парусах и выкрикивал это вслух на ходу, — она кивнула на листок, ухмыльнулась и тут же нахмурилась. — Давай, Драко, не так уж и часто я готова бескорыстно предложить тебе помощь.   
— Это-то меня и смущает, — признался Малфой, по-прежнему не двигаясь с места и недоверчиво глядя на нее.   
— Считай, что мне стало стыдно за то, как мы себя вели. Все же мы с тобой дружим с детства.   
— Не смеши меня, Панс, — Драко чуть приподнял левую бровь. — Как ты верно заметила, мы знакомы с детства. Кому, как не мне, знать, что ты и стыд — понятия несовместимые.   
— Ну тогда считай, что мне по личным причинам нужно, чтобы Поттер вернулся к тебе. Так будет понятнее? — ее лицо, неуловимо напоминающее морду грустного мопса, страдальчески искривилось.   
— Зачем? — Драко с сомнением смотрел на бывшую подругу. 

Паркинсон, поняв, что Драко не собирается сдавать позиций, вздохнула и придвинулась поближе. 

— Тео страшно психует и злится на тебя. Похоже, он готов зайти слишком далеко. Меня это не устраивает. С Поттером ты будешь в безопасности.   
— И какое тебе до меня дело? — Драко взглянул на нее еще более подозрительно.   
— Считай, что я возвращаю тебе долг за тот раз, когда ты спас меня от Долохова, — ее лицо потемнело от воспоминаний, и она невольно обхватила себя руками. — Пьяная похотливая скотина… как вспомню… — Панси поежилась, как от холодного ветра, и снова потянулась за листом. — Не дрейфь, сейчас разберемся с этим по-быстрому, — видя, что Драко все еще колеблется, она закатила глаза. — Да давай уже! Не тяни! Я не слишком хочу, чтобы об этом узнал Тео. В неведении счастье, — она развязно ухмыльнулась и выхватила пергамент из руки почти сдавшегося Малфоя. 

Уткнувшись в записи, Паркинсон устроилась рядом с ним на лавке, и на какое-то время оба замолчали, прилежно изучая витиеватые символы. 

— Кладезь памяти… Sowilu… солнце… — бормотала Панси, медленно ведя пальцем по строчкам. — Отворотное? Серьезно? — она вскинула на Драко изумленный взгляд. — Ты в самом деле его не привораживал? — Малфой, не глядя на нее, демонстративно пожал плечами. — Ну знаешь… Я была о тебе лучшего мнения, Драко, — она снова задумалась над буквенной вязью.   
— Да иди ты, — вяло отмахнулся он, пропуская ее подколки мимо ушей. — Лучше скажи, как это читать? Пербу? — Драко указал пальцем на незнакомое слово.   
— Мерлин Всемогущий! Драко! Чему тебя только учили? Слышал бы тебя Люциус! — Панси возмущенно уставилась на него. — Перту, Драко! Пер-ту! Этот звук читается, как “т” с придыханием. 

Внезапно над ними склонилась чья-то тень.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — требовательно спросила у нее Гермиона и тоже уставилась в пергамент. 

Паркинсон скривилась и обратилась к Драко, полностью игнорируя присутствие Грейнджер:

— Драко, а нельзя ее как-нибудь отсюда убрать? Она действует мне на нервы. Уже лет семь как.   
— Нельзя, — ответил Драко, прежде чем Гермиона успела открыть рот, и неожиданно развеселился. — Мы с ней вроде как дружим. 

Обе девушки взирали на него с непередаваемым изумлением. 

— Скажи, что ты сейчас пошутил! — потребовала Панси, гневно раздувая ноздри. 

Гермиона удовлетворенно хмыкнула и неторопливо уселась за слизеринский стол прямо напротив них. Драко снова пожал плечами. 

— Ты что-то совсем перестала мне верить, Панс. Давай, читай дальше!   
— А ты последнее время творишь такие вещи, что верить тебе очень сложно, — Паркинсон продолжала ошарашенно таращиться на него во все глаза. — Я поняла! — внезапно объявила она торжествующе. — Они тебя чем-то заразили на своем Гриффиндоре. И ты спятил! Других объяснений у меня нет. 

Драко подвинул ей листок поближе:

— Читай давай. Пока сама не заразилась. А то гриффиндорские бациллы, они такие… Живучие… 

Паркинсон вздохнула в притворном ужасе, бросила неуверенный взгляд на Гермиону, но, чуть поколебавшись, всё же взяла в руки пергамент и продолжила чтение. Через двадцать минут под ее руководством Драко и Гермиона выучили заклинание наизусть. Панси заставила каждого повторить его по пять раз, внимательно вслушиваясь в произносимые звуки, и, наконец, удовлетворенно кивнула головой. 

— Если что, подскажешь ему, — небрежно бросила она Гермионе и неторопливо поднялась, вешая на плечо сумку. — Удачи с Поттером! 

Паркинсон демонстративно откинула волосы за спину и, не оборачиваясь, вышла из зала, покачивая бедрами.   
Гермиона тоже поднялась за ней следом.

— Ну, кажется, всё? Мы готовы? — она вопросительно взглянула на Драко, который всё еще пристально изучал пергамент, стараясь ничего не упустить. — Вставай… друг, — она весело рассмеялась, увидев ошарашенные глаза Малфоя. — Пойдем искать Гарри!  
— Лучше не зови меня так, Грейнджер, — предупредил Драко, выбираясь из-за стола, и тоже невольно улыбнулся ей в ответ.   
— Ну ты это сам сказал, я тут совсем ни при чем, — поддела его Гермиона. Она остановилась напротив него, снова становясь серьезной и сосредоточенной. — Давай всё с начала, Малфой. Ты колешь себя, потом Гарри, соединяешь вашу кровь и читаешь заклинание. Повтори его, я проверю. 

Драко послушно произнес резкие слова чужой речи, а Гермиона кивала в такт, внимательно вслушиваясь в каждый звук. 

— Всё в порядке, — она взволнованно выдохнула. — А теперь пойдем за Роном и Джинни. 

Оба Уизли поджидали их в гриффиндорской гостиной. Как Гермиона ни старалась, ей не удалось затащить Драко внутрь, и он остался ее дожидаться перед портретом Полной Дамы, которая тут же начала прихорашиваться, хихикать, кокетливо хлопать длинными ресницами и томно обмахиваться веером. К счастью, Грейнджер достаточно быстро появилась в коридоре, ведя за собой парочку озадаченных Уизли. 

— Мы выучили заклинание и готовы провести ритуал, — объявила им Гермиона и потянула всех за собой. — Теперь нам нужно срочно найти Гарри. Раз его нет в гостиной, Жюли наверняка утащила его куда-нибудь в уединенное место, — она достала из кармана железную вилку, прихваченную со стола во время ужина, и протянула ее Драко. — Давай, трансфигурируй ее в булавку, Малфой!   
— Ну ты даешь, — Драко ухмыльнулся, пряча вилку в карман. — Я думал, ты вся такая правильная.   
— Ты просто меня плохо знаешь, да, Рон? — Гермиона смущенно улыбнулась, оборачиваясь за поддержкой к своему парню.   
— Что с вами делала Паркинсон? — недовольно отозвался Рон, хмуро глядя на Малфоя.  
— Она помогла нам разобраться с текстом, — торопливо пояснила ему Гермиона. — Зато, благодаря ей, мы теперь точно знаем, как звучит заклинание.

Джинни нахмурилась, а Рон возмущенно остановился:

— И вы ей поверили? Да она наврала вам с три короба! Я не понимаю, как вообще можно верить слизеринцам!   
— Иногда можно, — Драко обернулся и спокойно посмотрел на него, поглаживая в кармане вилку, словно черпая силы в этом жесте. — Может быть, мы уже пойдем искать Поттера? У нас не так много времени, — он решительно прошел мимо Уизли, увлекая за собой Гермиону.

Рон явно хотел добавить что-то еще, но Джинни толкнула его кулаком в бок, и он замолчал, устремляясь по коридору следом за остальными. Вообще-то они могли бы долго блуждать по замку без надежды найти Поттера, если бы не счастливая случайность. Пивз, решивший, что сейчас самое время повеселиться с кучкой озабоченных гриффиндорцев, радостно спикировал на них сверху и принялся забрасывать сухим совиным пометом. 

— Пивз, ты не видел Гарри Поттера? — громко крикнула Гермиона, стараясь не обращать внимания на сыплющуюся сверху пакость.   
— Видел! Видел! — торжествующе заорал полтергейст. — Но вам не скажу! 

Он издал ртом неприличный звук и взлетел к самому потолку. 

— Пивз! Нам очень надо найти Гарри! Он в опасности! — крикнула Джинни. 

Услышав ее просьбу, Пивз сделал вид, что задумался, потом весело перекувырнулся в воздухе и истошно завопил:

_Гарри Поттер по замку гулял,  
Поттер-обормоттер девицу развлекал.  
И пускай пока ее целовать не хочет,   
Ничто героя не спасет под покровом ночи._

— Я его сейчас прибью, — сквозь зубы выдохнул Драко, решительно выхватывая палочку из рукава.  
— Погоди, я знаю способ получше, — торопливо шепнула ему Гермиона. Она подняла свою палочку и выкрикнула: — Остолбеней! — и Пивз так и завис над ними в воздухе с высунутым языком и надутыми щеками, ехидно обводя троицу темными бойкими глазками.   
— Ничего он нам не скажет, зря стараешься, — пробормотал Рон. 

Но Гермиона лишь отмахнулась от него. 

— Господин Барон! Сюда! К нам! Летите скорей! — закричала она и приветливо замахала руками кому-то за спиной полтергейста. — Пивз вас уже заждался!  
— М-м-мых, — Пивз испуганно замычал, пытаясь что-то сказать, в панике задергал всем телом и бешено завращал глазами.   
— Ну что, будешь говорить, где Гарри? — строго спросила его Гермиона, чуть ослабляя магию так, чтобы перепуганный полтергейст смог угодливо кивнуть, звякнув бубенчиками на шляпе. 

Она снова взмахнула палочкой, полностью снимая заклинание, и освобожденный Пивз радостно закудахтал, взмывая под темные своды замка:

— Поттер в пустом классе за углом. Но вам всё равно не успеть! Не спасти! Мчитесь со всех ног, если вам дорог его рассудок! — и полтергейст щедро обсыпал их сверху новой порцией сухого помета. — А это праздничный фейерверк в честь героя! — завопил он и, кувыркаясь, помчался прочь по коридору в поисках Филча.   
— Да чтоб тебя, — проворчал Рон, пытаясь вытряхнуть из волос серую гадость. 

Но Малфой, Гермиона и Джинни его уже не слушали, изо всех сил спеша к нужному кабинету. Рон чертыхнулся и поспешно ринулся вслед за всеми. Драко первым распахнул тяжелую дверь, ворвался в класс и тут же наткнулся взглядом на примостившуюся на окне пару. Оба были так поглощены друг другом, что даже не заметили их вторжения. Жюли что-то ворковала, сексуально картавя, а Поттер с обожанием ей внимал. Гермиона схватила остолбеневшего Драко за рукав и потащила к ним, стараясь подобраться как можно ближе. 

— Почему ты не хочешь меня поцеловать, ‘арри? — с придыханием спросила девица и призывно качнулась по направлению к Поттеру, но тот снова от нее отшатнулся.   
— Я не знаю, — Гарри глуповато и растерянно улыбнулся. — Я хочу, но не могу. Ты же видишь. 

Жюли раздраженно сдула с глаз мешающуюся черную прядь. 

— Тогда я тебе сейчас помогу, — раздраженно сказала она. — Хватит тебе от меня бегать! Ты мой! — она рывком прижала Гарри к стене и потянулась к его лицу, несмотря на его сопротивление. 

Драко, впервые увидевший вблизи Гарри, влюбленного в кого-то другого, почувствовал такую сильную боль, что застыл на месте, ослепленный острой ревностью. Но на Гермиону подобные мелочи не действовали. 

— Гарри, стой! — крикнула она, подбегая к борющейся паре, с силой схватила Жюли за плечи и заорала: — Малфой, коли! Драко, давай кровь! Помогите мне! Что вы все стоите как истуканы?!

От ее криков все словно очнулись. Джинни кинулась к ней и тоже стала удерживать брыкающуюся француженку, которая от их прикосновений словно взбесилась и, рыча и воя, пыталась во что бы то ни стало добраться до губ Гарри, а Рон изо всех сил удерживал Поттера, который тоже начал вырываться, чтобы прийти на помощь своей возлюбленной. 

— Коли, Малфой! Быстрее! Что ты там возишься! — рявкнула на него Гермиона. — Доставай булавку! 

“Коли… Плохо же она знает Малфоев. Никаких полумер!” — подбегая к Поттеру, хмыкнул Драко, который наконец-то тоже пришел в себя. Он выдернул из кармана бывшую вилку, которую по дороге успел трансформировать в большой охотничий нож, глянул на невменяемого Поттера и, даже не поморщившись, решительно полоснул лезвием себе по ладони. Алое пятно мгновенно расползлось по руке. Драко рывком развернул на себя Гарри, которого Рон уже еле удерживал, дернул его ладонь и, чуть дрогнув, с силой провел острым краем прямо по поттеровской линии жизни, и накрепко прижал его рану к своей, сцепляя в прочный замок их окровавленные руки. 

— Нет, ты мой, Поттер! Ясно тебе это?! — требовательно прорычал он, глядя в безумные зеленые глаза. Драко отшвырнул нож, дернул Гарри за ворот мантии, притягивая его к себе, и начал торопливо читать контр-заклятье, не сводя тревожного взгляда с его лица. 

Гермиона, почти не обращая внимания на бьющуюся в ее руках Жюли, тихо шептала вместе с ним, будто напоминая и подсказывая слова. Где-то на середине заклинания Поттер затих. Всё так же, не шевелясь и словно прислушиваясь к потоку незнакомых звуков, он внезапно обмяк настолько, что теперь Рону уже приходилось удерживать его за талию, чтобы Гарри не сполз на пол. Мутными глазами Поттер смотрел сквозь Драко, шевелил губами, будто пытаясь повторять следом за ним, и сильно-сильно дрожал. Драко выкрикнул последнее слово и замер, дыша так тяжело и неистово, как после долгой пробежки. Поттер стоял молча и продолжал глядеть в пространство, так что было неясно, подействовало контр-заклинание или нет. Драко, борясь с подкатывающим отчаянием, резко вырвал его из рук Уизли, прижал к стене и впился в его рот губами. 

— Ты мой, Гарри! Ты ведь только мой! Правда? — прошептал он, оторвавшись от него на доли секунды и тут же принимаясь целовать его щеки, веки, виски и снова возвращаясь к губам. — Гарри, ну же... Гарри, пожалуйста! — тихо и жалобно умолял Драко, сам толком не понимая, о чем просит, и пытаясь заглянуть в отрешенные глаза. 

Но Поттер, безучастный, как восковой манекен, послушно позволял ему проделывать с собой всё, что угодно, и не реагировал ни на что. Их кровь стекала по рассеченным ладоням, смешивалась и крупными каплями падала на пол. Но, видимо, всё было бесполезно. Драко всё еще изо всех сил прижимал Гарри к себе, стараясь притянуть как можно ближе, страшась посмотреть на него, увидеть в зеленых глазах все ту же бездну безумия и узнать, что их последняя надежда не сработала. Он был не в силах этого вынести. Он больше не сможет жить без Поттера. Просто не сможет. Это конец. 

И в тот момент, когда он на грани отчаяния, пытаясь подавить закипающие под веками слезы, прощально уткнулся Гарри в плечо, тот внезапно судорожно вздохнул, словно выныривая откуда-то из глубин темного озера, дернулся в его руках и застонал, отчаянно обнимая его и дрожа всем телом. Драко, всё еще боясь поднять глаза, внезапно почувствовал шершавую теплую ладонь на своей щеке и большой палец, ласково погладивший скулу. 

— Драко? Что ты… что случилось? Что вы все здесь делаете? — хрипло спросил Поттер, изумленно оглядываясь вокруг и крепко прижимая Малфоя к себе. — Как я здесь оказался? 

Драко, не сдержавшись, всхлипнул и еще сильнее зарылся в него лицом, пытаясь не разреветься от облегчения.   
Вернулся.

— Драко, хороший мой, ну что с тобой? — теперь уже Поттер ласково целовал малфоевское лицо и пытался заглянуть в мокрые глаза, но тот упорно жмурился и лишь сильнее вцеплялся в него холодными пальцами.

Гермиона счастливо улыбалась пришедшему в себя другу, а Джинни, якобы поглощенная бьющейся у нее в руках истеричной Жюли, старалась не смотреть на Гарри, ласково шепчущего Малфою какие-то утешающие глупости. 

— Пошли, надо ее доставить в больничное крыло, — подал голос Рон, кивая на воющую Жюли.   
— Гарри, ты можешь оторваться от своего Малфоя и помочь нам? А то мы уже не справляемся, — пропыхтела Гермиона, помогая Джинни удерживать обезумевшую девицу. — Ее нужно показать мадам Помфри. 

Гарри, всё еще не понимая, что происходит, но привыкший безоговорочно доверять подруге, послушно кивнул головой и небрежным движением пальцев наложил на Жюли Обездвиживающее, развернул ее тело в воздухе, укладывая примерно в метре от пола, как на воздушные санки, и осторожно левитировал из кабинета. 

Наконец-то воцарилась долгожданная тишина. Гермиона с Джинни расслабленно выдохнули, торопливо привели в порядок себя и свои мантии и вышли следом за выплывающей в дверь француженкой. Рон выскользнул вслед за ними.

— Драко, что происходит? — Гарри растерянно смотрел то на его лицо, то на их сцепленные окровавленные руки.  
— Я потом тебе объясню, Поттер, — Малфой, который и сам уже толком не знал, что именно чувствует после такого потрясения, притянул Гарри к себе и осторожно поцеловал, словно проверяя. Гарри откликнулся на ласку так горячо и жадно, что Драко облегченно улыбнулся в поцелуй и нехотя отстранился от своего очнувшегося партнера. — Пойдем, некрасиво заставлять их ждать, — пробормотал он, чувствуя, как на него наконец-то снисходит долгожданное успокоение. — Мы всё тебе расскажем по дороге. 

Драко потянул Гарри за собой, всё еще не решаясь разнять их ладони, словно боясь выпустить Поттера обратно в безумие. К его облегчению, Гарри больше ничего не спрашивал, не делал попыток освободиться и лишь сжимал его руку своей. 

Все вместе они левитировали обездвиженную Жюли в больничное крыло. По дороге Гермиона и Джинни вкратце рассказали Гарри обо всем случившемся. Он слушал их молча, лишь темнел лицом, хмурился и всё крепче вцеплялся в своего Малфоя. Мадам Помфри, увидев обессиленную девушку, поспешила им навстречу и захлопотала. Она торопливо влила ей в рот какое-то зелье и опустила обмякшую Жюли на кровать, погружая ее в спокойный крепкий сон. 

— Завтра! Вы со всем разберетесь завтра, — строго сказала медичка, укрывая спящую одеялом. — А сейчас, молодые люди, — обратилась она к Гарри и Драко, — живо покажите мне ваши руки! Ну, и что это такое? — возмущенно спросила она, указывая палочкой на кровавые пятна на их кистях и запястьях. — Вы ничего не хотите мне объяснить? 

Почти не слушая сбивчивое бормотание парней, она заставила их расцепить пальцы и разнять ладони, чему те крайне неохотно повиновались, и, осмотрев их порезы, проворчала что-то себе под нос и наложила Заживляющее. А еще велела им обоим проглотить какую-то микстуру. 

— А теперь идите отсюда, вам пора отдыхать, и ей тоже, — кивнула она на мирно спящую Жюли и, особо не церемонясь, подтолкнула парней в спины, пообещав завтра “пригласить сюда Минерву, чтобы та лично полюбовалась на всё это безобразие”. 

Выбравшись из гостеприимного госпиталя, они побрели по коридору, вяло пытаясь на ходу строить предположения и догадки. Но все так перенервничали и устали за этот длинный день, что разговор заглох в самом начале. Внезапно на подходе к гриффиндорской башне Гермиона дернула Драко за мантию. 

— Малфой, — шепотом окликнула его она, заставляя остановиться. — Послушай, а где твой нож?  
— Что? — Драко нехотя отстал от Поттера и рассеянно посмотрел на нее. — Я не помню. Кажется, оставил его на подоконнике. 

Гермиона встревожилась еще больше. 

— Я сразу же вернулась за ним. И его там уже не было, — Гермиона взволнованно глядела на Драко. — Я надеялась, что это ты его забрал.   
— Не переживай ты так... — Малфой впервые за эти дни был безоблачно счастлив, и сейчас ему было плевать на все ножи мира. Он беспечно ей улыбнулся и сделал попытку снова догнать Гарри.  
— Ну что вы за идиоты! На нем была ваша общая кровь! — сердито оборвала его Гермиона. — Давай же, Малфой, соберись. У тебя сейчас не мозги, а сплошной кленовый сироп. 

Но Драко лишь счастливо кивнул, соглашаясь со всем, что бы она ни сказала, и нетерпеливо дернулся в сторону остальных. Он вообще слушал ее вполуха, потому что его Поттер остановился посреди коридора и ждал его, пожирая глазами, и главнее этого сейчас в его жизни просто ничего не было. Гермиона решительно ухватила его за плечи и развернула лицом к себе, отворачивая от Гарри.

— Значит так, Малфой! — требовательно сказала она. — Несмотря на то, что ты сейчас совсем невменяемый, тебе всё же придется меня выслушать! Нож куда-то исчез. Вполне может быть, что его кто-то забрал неизвестно с какой целью. Возможно, ради нового приворота. Но вы сможете это предотвратить. Смотри на меня! — сердито рявкнула она на Драко, который снова попытался скосить глаза на Гарри. — Кровь сегодня была, слюна была. Постарайтесь не затягивать и подключить третий компонент. Если вы успеете сделать это до полуночи, тогда на вас перестанет действовать любая приворотная магия. Ты меня понял, Драко?!  
— А то бы мы без тебя не догадались, Грейнджер, чем нам заняться вечером, — неприлично счастливый Малфой задорно ей подмигнул и отвернулся, ненавязчиво выворачиваясь из ее захвата, и Гермионе оставалось только качать головой и невольно улыбаться, глядя, как он торопится навстречу поджидающему его Гарри.


	11. Первая любовь

— Драко, ты злишься на меня? 

Как только они шагнули за порог своей комнаты, Гарри тут же сгреб Малфоя в охапку, с силой прижав к груди. 

— Не скажу, что я был в восторге, Поттер, — от счастья у Драко кружилась голова, но он пытался под иронией скрыть и это, и то холодное отчаяние одиночества, которое он в полной мере ощутил без своего Поттера. 

На улице уже совсем стемнело. Свежий озерный ветер врывался в комнату и заигрывал с парусами штор, а рядом с окном громко хлопали крыльями и гулко ухали ночные совы. Парни стояли в темноте, крепко прижавшись друг к другу, и отчаянно стеснялись своих чувств.

— Прости, я не знаю, как так вышло. Прости, мой родной, — Гарри, которого тоже вело от их близости, зарывался пальцами в шелковые волосы, терся носом о висок и любовно целовал порозовевшие скулы. — Не представляю, что тебе пришлось пережить... Я помню наше утро, потом Большой зал, дальше туман, а потом мы все вместе стоим в каком-то классе, эта девушка орет, наши руки в крови, а я понятия не имею, как мы там все оказались, — Гарри нежно поцеловал его в краешек губ. — Ты думал, что ты опять один, да? Что я тебя бросил? — прошептал он, жалобно заглядывая Малфою в глаза. — Драко?

Драко пытался сохранять независимый вид, но ему это плохо удавалось. Огромное счастье душило его, мешая говорить, а от поттеровских извинений в душе что-то дрожало и таяло. 

— Поттер, не бери в голову, — неловко смог выдавить он. — Я же знаю, что однажды это случится… Ты встретишь девушку, которая тебе…

Но Гарри бесцеремонно прервал его, накрывая рот рукой и заставляя умолкнуть.

— Заткнись, Малфой, — он решительно помотал головой. — Ты с ума сошел! Нет, Драко. Уже нет. Теперь у меня есть парень, который лучше всех девушек на свете. И больше мне никто не нужен. Никто, никогда.   
— Поттер, ты же сам знаешь, что это не так, — Драко с неохотой отнял его пальцы от своего лица и прикрыл глаза, не разрешая себе ни во что поверить.

Гарри запустил руку ему в волосы на затылке, легонько потянул, поворачивая к себе, и тихо сказал: 

— Драко. Я так люблю тебя. 

Малфой замер. Сердце подпрыгнуло куда-то к самому горлу и там остановилось. Сейчас эта фраза звучала как-то особенно лично и искренне. Словно это могло бы быть правдой. Драко стиснул зубы. Нет, он не смеет, не имеет права надеяться. Иначе потом будет слишком больно. 

— Не надо, Поттер, — он попытался отстраниться.  
— Я тебя люблю, Малфой, — упрямо повторил Гарри, ловя и снова притягивая его к себе. — Ты не дал мне этого сказать в прошлый раз. И, может быть, вообще не хочешь этого слышать. Но ты должен об этом знать. Я люблю тебя. Очень люблю. Так сильно... — огромные глаза с расширенными в темноте зрачками смотрели на Драко серьезно и изучающе. — Никого и никогда я не любил так, как тебя. И я очень надеюсь, что однажды ты тоже меня полюбишь. Я очень постараюсь, — Гарри неловко ему улыбнулся и, окончательно стушевавшись, отвел взгляд.   
— Это… наверное, магия крови, — Драко испуганно напрягся. — Наверное, теперь уже я тебя приворожил, когда мы сцепились ладонями. Надо было булавкой, а я ножом полоснул для верности. Видимо, была слишком большая доза. Надо будет уточнить у Грейнджер. 

Но Гарри уткнулся лбом в изгиб его шеи и рассмеялся. 

— Придурок. Какая магия крови? Мы с тобой и так обручены. Ну неужели ты не заметил, что я давно уже в тебя влюбился? Тогда ты единственный, кто этого до сих пор не понял. 

Сердце Драко колотилось как сумасшедшее. Он не может, не смеет...

— Я тебе не верю, — выдохнул он, отчаянно молясь, чтобы это хотя бы на чуть-чуть было правдой.  
— Доказать? — Гарри провел губами по его шее, в очередной раз вызывая тонны нежности.   
— Докажи, — прошептал Драко, пропуская сквозь пальцы темные жесткие волосы. 

После всего, что случилось, ему так были нужны любые доказательства! Гарри улыбнулся, как-то неуверенно и застенчиво, потянул его за собой вглубь комнаты и упал на кровать, роняя Малфоя сверху. 

— Возьми меня, — смущенно пробормотал он ему в губы.   
— Как? — Драко от неожиданности растерялся. — Куда? 

От вида опешившего Малфоя смешливый Поттер, как всегда, весело всхлипнул и зашелся от смеха. 

— Туда, Малфой, туда, — заливисто хохоча, он увернулся от Драко, который обиженно попытался треснуть его подвернувшейся под руку подушкой. — Куда хочешь, туда и бери, — радостно фыркнул Гарри, стаскивая и отпихивая в сторону очки и прячась от перьевого снаряда под одеялом. — Но вообще-то выбор у меня невелик.   
— Придурок, — Драко порозовел от неловкости, изо всех сил стараясь понять, шутит тот или нет. — Ты... серьезно?   
— Ага, — раскрасневшийся встрепанный Поттер вынырнул наружу, посмотрел на него с веселым азартом и улыбнулся ему так влюбленно и открыто, что у Драко от волнения бешено запрыгало сердце и вспотели ладони.   
— Гарри... я не… — растерянно начал он.

Но тот не дал ему договорить, притягивая к себе и целуя.

— Просто сделай это. Я так хочу, — прошептал он, все еще смеясь, и коварно добавил: — Или слабо?  
— Ну всё, Поттер, — Драко решительно навалился на него всем телом, захватом прижимая руки к кровати, и жадно поцеловал смеющиеся губы. — Я тебя за язык не тянул.   
— А зря, — провокационно поддел его смеющийся гад, но ему мгновенно стало не до смеха, когда Драко втянул его язык в рот и начал посасывать. Гарри застонал так громко и откровенно, так искренне прижался к нему всем телом, что у Драко исчезли последние остатки здравого смысла. Он жадно скользнул руками под рубашку и торопливо провел ладонью по разгоряченной гладкой коже.   
— Гарри… ты не можешь… — рядом с отзывчивым, порывистым Поттером не было сил нормально соображать.   
— Малфой, — Гарри, чуть отстранившись, смотрел на него рассеянным и беспомощным без привычной стеклянной заслонки взглядом, от которого Драко просто вело. — Я серьезно. Сделай это, — шепнул он. — Хочу тебя... внутри.  
— Поттер-Поттер, прекрати, — возбуждение Драко нарастало болезненной сладкой лавиной, с которой было невозможно бороться. Теперь уже Гарри с силой притянул его к себе, поглаживая затылок чуть шершавой ладонью, и захватил его язык в плен, жадно втягивая в себя, затем перешел в наступление, скользя по зубам, врываясь в рот и вылизывая изнутри.   
— Люблю тебя, Малфой, — шептал он, добравшись поцелуями до чувствительного уха, и одновременно с этим развратно терся о него каменным пахом. — Так люблю... Я дурак, что не сказал тебе этого раньше. Ты же сделаешь это? Да? До конца, Драко? Только ты... Хочу, чтобы ты. Первый...

От его близости у Драко голова давно уже кружилась как на карусели, а в глазах плавали звезды. А теперь еще и этот жаркий, порывистый шепот, от которого перехватило дыхание и пересохло во рту. Первый... Мысли путались от бескрайнего счастья. Неужели он у него… Неужели у Гарри тоже никого…   
Он застонал и прижался к Поттеру, снова пытаясь поймать его губы. Все волнение этих дней, его ревность, обида, безнадежная любовь, надежда и страх потери выплеснулись в болезненное огненное желание, и Драко впился в его рот жадным собственническим поцелуем, впечатываясь в тело Гарри все жарче, все сильней. Он так хотел его. Так сильно хотел! Просто невозможно было терпеть. А Поттер, словно не понимая, как на него действует, притирался к нему вплотную, ластился и целовал так, будто он, Драко, был для него самым желанным, самым нужным на свете. Мерлин Великий! Ну разве можно так сходить с ума от одного единственного человека? Он больше не вынесет. Он. Больше. Не может.

Драко попытался отстраниться, чуть успокоиться, прийти в себя и отдышаться от острого наслаждения, но Гарри не пустил, целуя уже как-то жгуче и требовательно, а поттеровская нетерпеливая ладонь скользнула за пояс его брюк, дотронулась до его возбуждения, и всё в этом мире стало уже неважно. Настойчивая рука не успела даже толком проникнуть внутрь, как Драко не выдержал, неожиданно вскрикнул, словно обжегшись о нее, дернулся и начал бурно изливаться, пачкая спермой теплые поттеровские пальцы. 

Черт! Ну почему подобное всегда должно происходить именно с ним? 

Было так нестерпимо стыдно, что от позора Драко готов был удрать на край света. Вот сейчас Поттеру самое время снова начинать ржать. Драко зарылся лицом в подушку, соображая, как незаметнее добраться до ванной и там пересидеть, дожидаясь, пока Поттер куда-нибудь свалит. А если повезет, то и вовсе тихо, неслышно сдохнуть всё в той же ванной. Напряженный и красный от стыда, Драко не сразу заметил, что ласковые уверенные руки проворно расправляются с его промокшими брюками, расстегивая пуговицу и раздвигая молнию. 

— Отвали от меня! — Драко, чуть не плача, дернулся что есть силы, но чертов Поттер держал его крепко и надежно.   
— Ну что ты... что ты? — тихо шептал Гарри и ласково и щекотно скользил губами по бедрам, вслед за снимаемой мокрой одеждой. — Хороший мой, ну не глупи, это же я. Ты же переволновался, я понимаю. Как ты со своим малфоевским гонором вообще меня простил после такого? Я люблю тебя, помнишь? Драко!? — он уже стягивал с него трусы с постыдным липким пятном и, не утруждая себя Очищающими, по-кошачьи слизывал его позор с тонкой кожи и любовно целовал влажные отметки. — Люблю тебя. Я всё в тебе люблю. Это же такая ерунда, ведь правда?

От его нежного шепота, от того, что Поттер вовсе не собирался над ним смеяться, Драко стало немного легче, но мучительный стыд не проходил. 

— Малфой!

Драко раздраженно дернул плечом, но Гарри рывком выдернул его из подушки, развернул и прижал его к себе, голого, любимого. 

— Если ты теперь считаешь, что я должен тебя бросить из-за какой-то ерунды, — прошептал он ему на ухо, ласково отводя пальцами волосы, — то фиг тебе. Не дождешься. Ты мой, Драко, и я тебя никому не отдам. Ты только мой, ясно?   
— Так вроде бы никто и не претендует, — пробормотал ему в плечо несчастный Малфой, и Гарри снова расхохотался. 

Слушая его заливистый смех, Драко сам начал потихоньку улыбаться. Смущение отступало. Поттер обхватил его руками, уткнулся носом в плечо и продолжал мелко трястись, всхлипывать и хрюкать от смеха так забавно, что Драко сам не выдержал и облегченно рассмеялся следом. Это же Поттер. Его Гарри Поттер, который вытирал кровь в туалете, убаюкивал ночами, прогонял кошмары и защищал от врагов. Давно пора было понять, что тот никогда не станет смеяться над его позором, разве что только над его глупостью. Ну и пусть ржет, придурок. Сейчас Драко ему покажет, кто будет смеяться последним. Он рывком опрокинул Поттера на спину и требовательно поцеловал в припухшие губы. 

— Уверен, что хочешь этого? М?

Гарри действительно сразу посерьезнел и молча кивнул. Но в его глазах все еще прыгали веселые чертики. 

— У тебя уже было?.. Ну... с кем-нибудь... — Драко не мог отвести очарованных глаз от его лица. Сейчас в темноте оно казалось особенно загадочным и прекрасным.  
— Секс? — хрипло спросил Гарри и, дождавшись неловкого кивка, отрицательно помотал головой. — Нет. Никогда.   
— И ты... хочешь, чтобы я?.. — Драко никак не мог поверить, что национальный герой, которого домогались все и вся, ни разу не воспользовался своим положением, а теперь хочет, чтобы он...   
— Хочу, — легким кивком подтвердил Гарри и, не выдержав его недоверчивого взгляда, смущенно закрыл глаза. — Только тебя хочу. Чтобы ты первый... меня... — он тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь успокоить взволнованное дыхание. 

Драко молча смотрел на его подрагивающие сомкнутые ресницы. Чертова гриффиндорская правдивость. Почему от нее так кружится голова? Опираясь на локоть, он смотрел и смотрел на Поттера, не в силах поверить в происходящее. Гарри лежал рядом с ним совершенно доверчивый и открытый. 

— Гарри, — Драко легко провел по его скуле подрагивающими пальцами, не зная, уже совсем не соображая, что можно еще сказать. От любви, от желания, от страха, от горьковато-миндального, какого-то очень мужского запаха его просто вело. — Гарри… 

Но тот, явно не собираясь больше медлить, рванул Драко на себя, ловя его губы своими, и принялся быстро и споро расстегивать, почти раздирать, замки, крючочки и пуговицы на оставшейся на Малфое одежде. Его пальцы проскальзывали, промазывали мимо петель, но он, так и не разрывая поцелуя, продолжал торопливо освобождать Драко от рубашки, стягивал с шеи галстук и даже каким-то образом умудрился сбросить с него ботинки и избавиться от носков. Не в силах больше терпеть, Драко принялся ответно стаскивать с него рубашку и попытался дрожащими пальцами совладать с ремнем на брюках.

— Ты знаешь, что… м-м-м... что делать? Да... Драко? — взволнованным шепотом спрашивал Гарри, выгибаясь в спине, отчаянно ластясь, прижимаясь к нему голым горячим телом и мешая себя раздевать.   
— Да… Гарри… да… — бормотал Драко, почти не соображая, что говорит, но надеясь этим его успокоить, и жадно вел ладонью по его гладкой груди, спускаясь все ниже и ниже. 

Но когда его пальцы коснулись жестких коротких волос, Поттер внезапно закусил губу, резко выдохнул и отвернулся к окну. 

— Я даже не хочу знать, откуда, — тихо и зло вымолвил он. 

Драко почувствовал, как его заполняет бескрайнее воздушное счастье. Казалось, еще немного, и он просто взлетит. 

— М-м-м. Ты такой ревнивый, Поттер? — Драко повернул его лицо к себе, быстро поцеловал в закушенные губы и умиротворенно посмотрел в обиженные зеленые глаза. — Ты и правда такой ревнивый? Гарри? — спросил он с глупой улыбкой. 

Внезапно всё стало легко и замечательно. Почувствовав, что Поттер напрягся и снова собирается от него отвернуться, он усмехнулся, надавил на его затылок, заставляя посмотреть на себя, и снова поцеловал его по-хозяйски и требовательно: 

— В книжке прочитал, успокойся, кретин.   
— В книжке?... — Гарри взглянул на него с недоверчивой надеждой.

Драко, чуть улыбаясь, кивнул. 

— Почему? — тихо спросил Гарри.

Это был странный диалог, но они понимали друг друга почти без слов. 

— Не знаю. Не сложилось. Может, тебя ждал? — Драко постарался сказать это насмешливо, почти цинично, но у него ничего не вышло, и он продолжал смотреть на Поттера влюбленными счастливыми глазами. Почему-то сейчас было так просто сознаваться в собственной слабости. — А ты? — он снова осторожно провел пальцем по его скуле.  
— Я... воевал, — Гарри смущенно дернул голым плечом.  
— А потом? — Драко понимал, что это глупо, но снова почувствовал ревнивый укол. — Вон их сколько. Только позови.

Но Поттер лишь смотрел на него загадочными расширенными зрачками.

— Я никого не хотел звать, — мягко сказал он. — Они мне не нужны. Ты первый, — Драко, не в силах больше сдерживать переполняющих его эмоций, прижался губами к гладкой коже на смуглой груди, прошелся по ней летучими поцелуями и лизнул мгновенно затвердевший сосок, поэтому толком не расслышал тихий застенчивый шепот: — Наверное, и последний.  
— Что? — испуганно спросил он, поднимая голову и заглядывая Гарри в лицо. Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.   
— Ничего, — Гарри глядел на него с ласковой усмешкой так, что было неясно, действительно ли он сказал это, или Драко просто почудилось. — Ты собираешься что-нибудь делать, Малфой? Вообще-то, если ты не понял, мне немного страшно. 

Драко растерянно смотрел на него, не зная, с чего начать, а Гарри лишь коротко вздохнул и постарался расслабиться, сгибая ноги в коленях, словно приглашая. Доверчивость и неопытность партнера сняли у Драко последние тормоза и окончательно прогнали стыд. Поттер, так же как и он, отчаянно боится, так же не уверен в себе, так же сильно хочет его и, вдобавок, сейчас будет принадлежать ему полностью. Только ему одному. Первый раз в жизни. В ушах зашумело от накатывающего желания, но Драко старательно сдерживал себя и успокаивал внутреннюю дрожь нетерпения, страшась причинить Гарри боль. 

— Мне тоже страшно! — неожиданно признался он напряженным шепотом. — Давай бояться вместе? 

Гарри неуверенно улыбнулся и призывно развел ноги в стороны, как будто этим жестом разом позволял ему всё. 

Драко взволнованно прикусил нижнюю губу, торопливо призвал на руку смазку, жадно прижался к его губам и скользнул рукой вниз по горячему дрожащему телу, принимаясь осторожно массировать вход и шепча Поттеру на ухо какие-то успокаивающие глупости. Гарри тяжело дышал, тянулся к нему, стараясь снова поймать его губы своими, и постепенно раскрывался под его ласками. Но когда Драко осторожно попытался ввести палец внутрь, Гарри непроизвольно дернулся и зажался. Драко испуганно замер с колотящимся от волнения сердцем. Какой же он сейчас взъерошенный, неуверенный. Какой желанный. Чертово национальное достояние. Гребаный Поттер. Казалось, что сердце сдавили тиски любви и нежности. Драко не шевелился, позволяя Гарри самому принять решение. Но тот лишь растерянно и беспомощно смотрел на него, словно извиняясь за свой страх, и Драко неожиданно для самого себя заговорил:

— Я тогда в поместье постоянно о тебе думал, — тихо сказал он, глядя в огромные напряженные глаза, вновь начиная ласково поглаживать тугое колечко мышц. — Что ты, чертов герой, придешь и всех нас спасешь. Ты же всегда всех спасаешь, Поттер, — Драко, чувствуя, как под его пальцами всё потихоньку расслабляется и становится податливым и мягким, продолжал говорить: — Было страшно, очень. Я готов был думать о Мерлине, о Мордреде, о Моргане — о ком угодно, и уж тем более о тебе. Лишь бы нам кто-нибудь помог. А в тебя ведь даже Дамблдор верил, — Драко легко поцеловал его в губы, и его палец аккуратно проскользнул в тугое тепло, но Гарри словно этого даже не заметил, завороженно вслушиваясь в его голос. — Знаешь, когда по твоему дому бродит кучка полоумных психов, поневоле будешь думать о чем угодно, лишь бы отвлечься и сбежать в свои мысли, — Гарри чуть сморщился, когда в него протиснулся второй палец, и Драко быстро и нежно прижался губами к вспотевшему виску, утешая. — Поэтому я и сам не заметил, как начал думать о тебе по-другому, — прошептал он, принимаясь осторожно раздвигать рукой упругие стенки. — Внезапно я начал мечтать о том, что смогу с тобой сделать, когда ты придешь и спасешь меня. Тысяча и один вариант благодарности, Поттер. Тебе бы понравилось, — Драко, признаваясь в самом сокровенном, шептал так тихо, что Гарри приходилось прислушиваться изо всех сил, отвлекаясь от неприятных ощущений внутри. — Мне тогда было и стыдно, и липко, но эти мысли помогали вынести то, что творилось вокруг. Поэтому я забил на всё и позволил себе думать о том, что мне облегчало жизнь. О тебе. О нас. О нас с тобой. Как это будет, если когда-нибудь ты на самом деле придешь ко мне. 

Драко внезапно вспомнилось, как ждал он его тогда. Как мечтал о нем в этом кровавом темном кошмаре. Поттер стал его надеждой, его шансом на нормальную жизнь, его миром. Его отчаянным ожиданием и мучительной любовью… Но разве мог он тогда и правда поверить хоть на миг, что это случится на самом деле? Тогда это были всего лишь пустые мечты. Но сейчас… сейчас… Драко опустил глаза, возбужденно следя за тем, как уже три пальца проникают внутрь тесного прохода, бережно растягивая и готовя. Он снова тревожно взглянул на его лицо, но, казалось, Гарри уже ничего не замечал, сосредоточенно слушая и глядя на него зачарованными глазами.

— Я не знал, — выдохнул тот еле слышно и жалобно посмотрел на него.

Но Драко не ждал от него никакого ответа, слишком глубоко погрузившись в свои чувства и ощущения: 

— А потом была битва, Поттер. И я понял, что если ты не вернешься, то моя жизнь кончена, — продолжал шептать он, вгоняя в него пальцы до самого основания. — Вот так просто, без всякого пафоса. Конечно, я бы выжил. Но мне пришлось бы выдумать цель, ради которой стоило существовать дальше. Потому что я просто не мог понять, зачем мне жизнь, в которой нет тебя. Так успел привыкнуть к тому, что жду тебя каждый день, — подушечки пальцев неожиданно прошлись по упругому выступу, и Гарри захлебнулся воздухом, выгнулся и застонал. Драко возбужденно смотрел на его искаженное страстью лицо и пытался снова и снова нащупать то место, от которого Поттера так вело, не прекращая говорить: — Но ты опять выжил, чертов герой. И даже спас меня, вытащил на себе из Адского пламени. И я в тот раз почти поверил, что вот сейчас ты мне скажешь... — Драко закрыл глаза и на секунду умолк, продолжая настойчиво ласкать Гарри внутри. — Только тебе было на меня наплевать, Поттер. Совсем наплевать… 

Гарри цеплялся за его плечи и тяжело дышал, жадно вглядываясь в глаза и стараясь не проронить ни звука, но не в силах сдержать жалобных тихих стонов.  
Малфоевские пальцы наконец-то нащупали заветный узелок и снова прошлись по нему, и Гарри вскрикнул и выгнулся на волне острого удовольствия, хватаясь за партнера изо всех сил и оставляя на бледной коже розовые отпечатки. 

— Я не знал, Драко, прости, — виновато всхлипнул он, насаживаясь на его руку бедрами, выпрашивая новые ласки и теряясь в наслаждении. 

Драко быстро поцеловал его приоткрытый влажный рот, мягкий, податливый, и осторожно вытащил руку, вызывая протестующий стон. 

— А у меня все было по-прежнему хреново, Поттер, — он навис над Гарри сверху, прерывисто и тяжело дыша от волнения. — Хреново настолько, насколько это возможно. И даже больше, — дрожащими руками Драко приставил головку к расслабленному горячему отверстию и почувствовал, как Гарри двинулся ему навстречу, покорно раскрываясь. — Я всё потерял, вообще всё, и от меня отвернулся весь мир. Но тут внезапно подходишь ты и предлагаешь мне свою защиту. И дружбу, — его жаркий шепот и сбивчивое дыхание отвлекали и успокаивали Гарри, тот смотрел на него мутными глазами и сбивчиво, рвано дышал. — И только тебе есть до меня дело. Если бы ты только знал, каких мне усилий тогда стоило отказываться от тебя и от твоей помощи, — медленно, понемногу Драко входил в него, проталкиваясь в узкий пьянящий жар. Гарри прикусил нижнюю губу от боли, но продолжал зачарованно слушать его внезапную исповедь, боясь пропустить хоть слово и не сводя с Драко влюбленных умоляющих глаз. — И ты, как всегда, настоял на своем, Поттер. И я снова был нужен. Но не просто кому-то. Я был нужен тебе. И я был счастлив, — Драко протиснулся уже наполовину и остановился, позволяя Гарри передохнуть, ласково поглаживая и расслабляя его бедра и ягодицы. Его руки, удерживающие тело на весу, дрожали от напряжения, а по спине стекали холодные капли пота. — А вчера я думал, что совсем потерял тебя. Навсегда. Я думал, ты по-настоящему влюбился, а я так и не успел сказать тебе самого главного, — Драко замер, впервые в жизни с восторгом ощущая вокруг члена пульсирующий обнимающий жар. Гарри застонал под ним, ерзая спиной по сбившейся простыне и пытаясь насадиться поглубже, и Драко склонился над его лицом, пристально глядя в огромные затянутые дымкой желания глаза. — Я не сказал тебе главного, Поттер, — прошептал он, придвинулся еще ниже и еле слышно выдохнул в самые губы: — Что я люблю тебя. 

С этими словами Драко одним глубоким движением вошел в него до конца и замер, еле сдерживаясь и тяжело дыша, давая Гарри время привыкнуть.

— Любишь, — простонал Гарри, задохнувшись от боли, но тут же снова начиная подаваться бедрами ему навстречу, предлагая продолжить движение. Восторг обладания затопил Драко изнутри. Его Гарри Поттер, его школьный враг, его любовь, его Гарри, лежал под ним, хотел его, сдавался ему. Только ему. Ему одному. А Поттер, словно считывая эмоции, судорожно сжал его плечи, притянул к себе за шею, лихорадочно провел руками вверх-вниз по разгоряченному взмокшему телу и неверяще простонал: — Ты меня любишь? Ты никогда не говорил мне, Драко.

Мелкие бисеринки пота выступили над его верхней губой и висках, затуманенные зеленые глаза светились желанием и любовью. 

— И дальше не скажу. Поэтому слушай сейчас, Поттер, пока я добрый, — Драко, уже совсем еле сдерживаясь, старался говорить ровно и спокойно, но сам дрожал от страсти и неудовлетворенного желания. 

Он нежно и крепко поцеловал Гарри в пересохшие губы и начал осторожно двигаться, вначале медленно, затем наращивая темп с каждой секундой, снова и снова стараясь попадать по простате, жадно вслушиваясь в глухие стоны. Как же он его хочет! Драко казалось, что всё его тело звенит и вибрирует от тонкого наслаждения. Возбуждение накатывало волнами, опаляло в груди, мучительно жгло в паху, расходилось по телу сладким жаром. Его Гарри снова был с ним, наконец-то принадлежал лишь ему и позволял вытворять с собой такое, о чем он никогда не смел даже мечтать.   
Мыслей не было. Были лишь чувства — обжигающие, острые, сладкие. 

— Я люблю тебя. Люблю тебя. Люблю, — как мантру повторял Драко в расфокусированные глаза, с каждым новым ударом врываясь, вбиваясь в него все глубже и глубже, входя до самого конца. Он порывисто толкался во влажную тесноту и, видимо, сам того не подозревая, делал что-то такое, отчего Поттер уже не стонал, а скулил на одной сводящей с ума ноте. 

Время остановилось. В мире не осталось ничего, кроме сладких стонов, опаляющего жара и мощных глухих ударов собственного сердца. Поэтому, когда Драко, скорее, не услышал, а почувствовал тихое: “Драко... не могу… я… сейчас…”, он резко и хищно склонился над обожаемым лицом с прилипшей к шраму спутанной темной челкой и требовательно выдохнул, жадно вглядываясь в сомкнутые пушистые ресницы:

— Мой? Поттер? Ты мой?  
— Твой... Совсем... твой… — простонал Гарри, стискивая его плечи сильными пальцами, и, внезапно распахнув глаза с огромными зрачками во всю радужку, хрипло прошептал: — Кончи... в меня… Докажи… 

Всё тело Драко прошила огненная молния. Он вскрикнул, лишь успев сжать член Поттера рукой, и оргазм невероятной силы обрушился на него, как цунами, закрутил в болезненных сладких спазмах, плотно накрыл с головой, стирая все лишние звуки и чувства. Ничего не видя, не понимая, Драко исступленно выплескивался внутрь своего любовника, шепча очередное “люблю”, ощущая, как пульсирует и бьется в ладони изливающаяся плоть Гарри, и как волны магии проходят через них двоих, связывая их воедино. 

Расслабленный Поттер лежал с закрытыми глазами, раскинувшись на простыне звездой, и было непонятно, жив он еще или уже нет. У Драко, который пристроился на его груди, не было сил это проверять. Он сам почти что умер. Свежий озерный запах врывался в комнату и смешивался с терпкими солоноватыми запахами пота и спермы — с запахами их взаимной любви. 

— Это было невероятно, — наконец послышался в темноте хриплый шепот.

Драко согласно кивнул, не открывая глаз. Это было правильное слово. Невероятно. Волшебно. Потрясающе. Шевелиться не хотелось. Даже дышать было лень. Гарри, видимо, совсем очнувшись, завозился и расслабленно запустил руку ему в волосы:

— М-малфой… — лениво выдохнул он.   
— М? — глаза у Драко просто не открывались.   
— Я хотел сказать тебе... — пробормотал Поттер куда-то ему в макушку. 

Драко приподнял голову, подперев кулаком подбородок, и внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо. 

— А я точно хочу это услышать? — опасливо спросил он, мгновенно просыпаясь. 

Гарри рассмеялся и взлохматил ему волосы. Драко возмущенно фыркнул, но, скорее, для вида, даже не пытаясь отпихнуть его руку. 

— Я поделился с тобой магией, — смущенно признался Гарри. — Ну, как со своим партнером. Только не смог тебе признаться, не был уверен, захочешь ли ты… 

Драко улыбнулся: 

— Я знаю, Поттер. И мы ее уже опробовали.   
— Кто это “мы”? — Гарри недовольно нахмурился. 

Драко удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся, откровенно наслаждаясь поттеровской ревностью. 

— Мы с Ноттом. Когда он напал на нас в коридоре, — насмешливо пояснил он. — Мне понравилось, ему, кажется, нет. 

Гарри какое-то время недоуменно смотрел на него, затем внезапно понял и рассмеялся. 

— Представляю, как вы удивились.   
— И не только мы. Там было полно зрителей. И участников, — Малфой мстительно усмехнулся, вспоминая разбросанные по коридору темные фигуры. — Хорошо, что Грейнджер мне всё объяснила. Иначе я бы вообще не знал, что и думать. Ты мог бы и предупредить, бестолочь. 

Гарри виновато посмотрел на него и уточнил с легким беспокойством: 

— Ты не против, что я не спросил тебя? Что сам всё решил за нас обоих?.. Просто… я за тебя так боялся. Хотел защитить. 

Драко задумчиво закатил глаза вверх. 

— Нет, Поттер. Разумеется, я не против. Ведь я теперь крут, и ты мне больше не нужен. 

Драко покосился на ошеломленное лицо своего партнера, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом, и наконец-то расхохотался, падая обратно щекой на голую теплую грудь. 

— Придурок, — облегченно выдохнул Гарри и в притворном возмущении попытался сбросить его с себя на постель. — Дошутишься, Малфой. Вот уйду от тебя…   
— Сам ты придурок, — Драко с силой прижался к нему, не сдавая позиций и обвивая его руками и ногами как можно крепче. — Кто тебя теперь отпустит? — прошептал он, поднимаясь наверх и щекоча дыханием щеку. — Сам сказал, что ты мой. Не задавайте дурацких вопросов, не будете получать дурацких ответов. 

Он трогательно уткнулся ему в шею, а Гарри погладил его по голой спине, снова взъерошил волосы и просительно шепнул в ухо хрипло, почти застенчиво:

— Скажи мне еще раз, что любишь.  
— Поттер, — Драко, уютно устроившийся на на нем и явно собравшийся вздремнуть, лениво оторвал голову от его плеча и зевнул. — Мало я тебе сегодня наговорил?  
— Хочу, чтобы сказал мне это, когда ты в своем уме, а не в порыве страсти, — национальный герой и Спаситель Магического мира ласково перебирал его пряди и улыбался ему так неуверенно и смущенно, что Драко сдался без боя. 

Он усмехнулся, потянулся губами и прошептал в самое ухо, утыкаясь носом в черные непослушные вихры с запахом жженой карамели. 

— Люблю.  
— Еще!  
— Не жадничай, Поттер.  
— Ну, пожа-алуйста, Малфой.

Драко приподнялся на локте, чуть отодвинулся и насмешливо посмотрел в умоляющие зеленые глаза:

— Я. Тебя. Люблю. Поттер. Теперь доволен?   
— Да, — выдохнул Гарри, расплываясь в счастливой улыбке, сгреб его в охапку и притянул к себе.

Белые занавески мерно колыхались на окне, далеко внизу стрекотали цикады, а совы на соседней крыше угукали так вежливо и тихо, словно напевали жителям замка колыбельные песни. Уставшие парни, крепко обнявшись, постепенно проваливались в глубокий сон, радуясь тому, что наконец-то в их мире все стало хорошо и спокойно. 

— А все-таки, кто она такая? — еле слышно пробормотал Драко, не в силах разорвать сладкую дрему. — И зачем ей всё это было нужно?

Гарри привычным движением подоткнул его одеяло и положил на него сверху руку, как будто защищая от всего мира: 

— Завтра мы пойдем в больничное крыло и все узнаем. Спи.


	12. Она пропала!

Драко проснулся абсолютно счастливым. Ему снилось, что они с Поттером снова были вместе, и всё в его жизни наконец-то стало так как нужно. Чем дальше отступали обрывки сладкого сна, тем больше в сознание проникали события последних дней. Драко прошиб холодный пот при мысли, что это мог быть всего лишь сон. Он в ужасе распахнул глаза, резко повернулся и тут же наткнулся взглядом на черную голову на соседней подушке. 

— Поттер! — он испуганно пихнул Гарри в плечо, но тот никак не отреагировал на попытку его разбудить.

Драко стало страшно. А вдруг Поттер сейчас проснется и опять посмотрит сквозь него равнодушными оловянными глазами?

— Поттер! Просыпайся! — теперь он уже тряс его безо всяких церемоний. — Просыпайся давай!  
— Сколько времени? — прохрипел Гарри, не раскрывая глаз. 

Драко растерянно посмотрел на часы:

— Полшестого.   
— Малфой, ты сдурел? — Гарри жалобно застонал, дернул плечом, сбрасывая наглую дергающую его руку, и поуютнее замотался в одеяло, накрываясь с головой. — Еще раз во столько разбудишь, убью! — сонно пообещал он уже из своего укрытия. — Полночи не спали! 

Драко сидел в постели, обхватив руками колени, смотрел на завернутого с ног до головы Поттера и улыбался его ворчанию. Самый настоящий. Нормальный! Значит, всё на самом деле хорошо! Он вскочил с кровати, свалив по дороге светильник, и тихо засмеялся от радости, когда ему в спину мстительно прилетела поттеровская подушка. 

Пока Драко умывался, Гарри всё же умудрился сползти с кровати. Стоило Малфою выйти из ванной, как тот подскочил к нему и прижал к себе, сминая пальцами тщательно уложенную прическу:

— Драко! Ты переживал? А я, идиот, не понял, — покаянно выдохнул он ему в ухо.   
— Поттер… — Драко приготовился выдать уничижительную речь о самомнении некоторых, как тот его прервал.   
— Задница болит. Буду сегодня ходить враскоряку, как дракон, — доверительно пожаловался он и потерся о его щеку. 

Драко, не выдержав, фыркнул и засмеялся. 

— Сильно болит? — он обхватил припухшее, заспанное лицо за щеки и заглянул в глаза.   
— Нормально, — Гарри весело улыбнулся ему и отстранился, — погоди, сейчас умоюсь и сразу к тебе. 

Драко сел за стол и открыл учебник по Трансфигурации, пытаясь повторить заданный параграф. Но глаза скользили по строчкам, не цепляясь за текст. Вчера они сказали друг другу слишком много, и от этого было неловко и неуютно. Ему не так стыдно было быть голым, как обнажать душу. Отец с самого детства приучал его скрывать свои чувства: “Запомни, Драко, открывшись, ты проиграешь”, — с легкой насмешкой говорил он сыну, чуть приподняв бровь фирменным малфоевским жестом. И Драко безоговорочно верил ему и молчал. Молчал всегда. В их семье вообще было не принято обсуждать вслух что-либо подобное. Да и разве настоящие чувства нуждаются в словах? Драко безо всяких слов знал, как любят его родители. Но вчера он просто не смог больше хранить всё внутри. Не удержался. Выдал себя с головой. Позволил заглянуть в самую душу. Теперь оставалось только надеяться, что он ничего не испортил. Драко тревожно потёр порозовевшую от смущающих воспоминаний скулу. 

Скрипнула дверь ванной, и Поттер мгновенно оказался за его спиной. 

— Читаешь? — он обвил шею Драко руками и ткнулся холодным носом в ухо. — Люблю тебя. 

Драко вздрогнул. Почему-то он считал, что все откровения благополучно остались во вчерашнем дне, и стыдиться теперь нужно только прошлого. 

— Поттер, а умываться теплой водой ты не пробовал? — неуклюже постарался он переменить тему и поднялся, неохотно снимая крепкие руки со своих плеч. — И вообще, нам пора на завтрак. 

Но Гарри тут же развернул его, чтобы прижать к себе. 

— До завтрака еще куча времени, — довольно сообщил он. — Малфой, я понял! Ты, скрытный слизеринский змееныш, будешь мне признаваться, что любишь, только во время секса. Значит, им мы сейчас и займемся!

Драко даже не успел ничего сообразить, когда получил коварную подсечку и полетел спиной на кровать, а нахальный Поттер уже возился рядом с ним и нетерпеливо расстегивал его ремень. 

— Поттер, идиот, отстань от меня, — Драко вяло отбивался, тая от ласковых настойчивых прикосновений, и злился: ну почему с Поттером он не может вести себя как обычно и постоянно теряет почву под ногами? Он пихнул наглеца коленом в живот и мстительно прошипел: — Отвяжись! И вообще, иди лечи свою задницу!   
— Для того, что я собираюсь с тобой сделать, моя задница не нужна, — Гарри одним рывком стащил с него брюки вместе с бельем и замер, восхищенно его рассматривая.   
— Поттер… — Драко занервничал от неловкости: он стремительно возбуждался под поттеровским взглядом и ничего не мог с этим поделать. От собственного бессилия он закатил глаза и раздраженно поинтересовался: — Ну и что ты уставился, как василиск? Чего ты там не видел? — но прежде, чем он успел разозлиться, Гарри наклонился и лизнул его член на всю длину, словно пробуя на вкус леденец. 

Это было… Драко задохнулся от ощущений. Чертов Поттер… Драко всегда считал себя холодным и сдержанным. Но проклятый гриффиндорец постоянно творил с ним что-то неописуемое и будил в нем такие чувства, о наличии которых Драко у себя даже не подозревал. 

Пока Драко пытался прийти в себя от первых острых ощущений, ловкий язык осторожно, словно изучая, долго и влажно лизнул его еще раз, затем прошелся по нежной головке, забрался в расщелинку, поласкал ее самым кончиком и медленно и чувственно обвел ее всю по кругу. Драко дернулся и всхлипнул от удовольствия, ощущая, как его обволакивает и сжимает упругое кольцо губ. Мерлин Всемогущий! Ну почему они не делали этого раньше? Перед глазами взрывались фейерверки и плыли круги. Всё тело то заливало огненной лавой, то обжигало холодом. В паху мучительно сладко ныло от удовольствия и отчаянно требовало добавки. 

— Гарри… — прохрипел он, но лишь ощутил, как его плотно обхватывает уверенный рот и скользит по стволу вниз, всё дальше и глубже, как его вбирает в себя бесстыжее, мягкое, манящее тепло, и всё вокруг начинает гореть, пульсировать и двигаться рваными толчками — быстрее, жестче, насаживаясь до самого конца. 

Горло пересохло, в ушах звенело. Драко плохо помнил, что было дальше. Словно одно невыносимое жгучее желание заполняло и разрывало его изнутри. Кажется, он стонал, метался по подушке, о чем-то умолял, в чем-то признавался; вцеплялся руками в жесткие волосы, беззастенчиво насаживая любовника глубже, сильнее, как того нестерпимо хотелось. В мире не осталось больше ничего. Только одуряющий жар в паху; этот влажный пошлый рот, который способен вытворять такое, и бесстыдная рука, сжимающая яйца и настойчиво ласкающая вход. Драко с трудом разлепил веки и сквозь ресницы посмотрел вниз, чтобы увидеть, как ритмично двигаются черные вихры и как скользят вверх-вниз плотно сомкнутые на его члене губы. Нестерпимо, обжигающе, хорошо. Как нестерпимо хорошо! Как невозможно… больше… терпеть… 

— Не… могу… — прохрипел Драко и из последних сил попытался оттолкнуть его голову, но Гарри только плотнее прижался к нему, вжимаясь пальцами в бедра, и Драко, вздрагивая от наслаждения, от сладкой невыносимости, заскулил и начал изливаться ему в рот длинными пульсирующими рывками, продолжая жадно толкаться в него, даже когда семени уже совсем не осталось. 

Спустя несколько секунд он обессиленно растекся по кровати и закрыл глаза. Поэтому не увидел, а почувствовал, как Гарри поднялся к его лицу, облизываясь и сглатывая. 

— Теперь признаешься? — голос у Поттера был хрипловатым, словно простуженным. Он нежно и мокро поцеловал Драко в шею, посылая по телу щекотные искры. — Любишь?  
— Люблю, придурок, — простонал Драко. Сил спорить с настырным Поттером не было, намного проще было позволить себе капитулировать, благодарно зарыться пальцами в темные пряди и притянуть для ленивого глубокого поцелуя. — А как ты?.. — он внезапно вспомнил, что сам Гарри остался неудовлетворенным, и потянулся к его брюкам. 

Тот усмехнулся и, взяв его руку, положил себе на мокрую ширинку. 

— А я сейчас буду накладывать на себя Очищающие. Потому что кто-то слишком громко стонал. И теперь мне показываться в таком виде на завтраке не слишком удобно. 

Драко фыркнул и снова расслабленно поцеловал его в губы, проскальзывая вглубь языком. На вкус Гарри был горько-соленый, и это было так странно, волнующе и неприлично — чувствовать свой вкус на его губах. Но почему-то всё самое запретное, стыдное и тайное становилось рядом с Поттером возможным и абсолютно нормальным. Словно для того, чтобы проверить себя, Драко еще раз пробормотал сосредоточенно очищающему свою одежду Поттеру “люблю тебя”, тем самым отметая прочь вековые условности и табу. 

В Большой зал они примчались как раз к завтраку. Как ни уговаривал его Гарри, Драко снова отказался сесть с гриффиндорцами, направляясь на свое привычное место. Он и сам не мог понять, почему так сопротивляется. Как будто, сидя за столом своего факультета, он удерживал тонкую ниточку, связывающую его с прошлым. Да и самого Поттера вместе с рыжим Уизли вскоре увел за собой Драгаров готовить кабинет к занятиям. Гарри скорчил Драко печальную рожу, жалобно развел руками и потащился следом за мрачным профессором. Драко вяло доел свой бекон — вряд ли после такого утра он был способен куда-то торопиться — и только успел потянуться за сумкой, как услышал над головой знакомый бодрый голос:

— Привет, Малфой! Уже поел? Пойдем, мне нужно тебе что-то рассказать, — стоявшая рядом с ним Грейнджер бесцеремонно потянула его из-за стола точно так же, как всегда тянула за собой Гарри.

Под раздраженными взглядами слизеринцев, внутренне улыбаясь, несопротивляющийся Драко поднялся и демонстративно послушно пошел за ней. Кажется, он и правда больше не один.

В коридоре у высокого узорчатого окна их обоих уже поджидала Джинни. Гермиона уселась рядом с подругой на подоконник. 

— Я не могла говорить об этом за завтраком, — с места в карьер начала Гермиона, подаваясь вперед. Цветные витражи отбрасывали на ее лицо красные и зеленые полосы, причудливо сочетая на нем цвета двух факультетов. — Но с утра я уже была в больничном крыле. Кстати, вы тоже могли бы туда зайти, — она укоризненно посмотрела на Малфоя. — Но, наверняка, ты мне сейчас скажешь, что вы просто проспали? 

Драко слегка порозовел и ограничился быстрым кивком. 

— А почему ты меня не позвала? — вскинулась Джинни.   
— Не хотела привлекать излишнее внимание, — отмахнулась от нее Гермиона и продолжила: — Так вот, — она сделала выразительную паузу: — Случилось то, чего я и боялась! Жюли там нет!   
— Как нет? — Малфой и Джинни уставились на нее во все глаза.   
— А вот так! Мадам Помфри сказала, что отлучилась совсем ненадолго, а когда вернулась, ее уже и след простыл! А потом она меня вообще прогнала из палаты, сказала, чтобы я не брала в голову и шла учиться.  
— Может быть, ей стало лучше, она уже вернулась и сидит где-нибудь в вашей спальне? — пробормотал Драко.   
— Разумеется, я там всё проверила. Со вчерашнего вечера никто ее не видел и не слышал! — Гермиона понизила голос до шепота: — И вообще, мне проболтался портрет Белого Рыцаря, что Помфри еще ночью обо всем сообщила МакГонагалл, и всё это время они ищут Жюли по всему замку. Но пока не нашли, — Гермиона многозначительно посмотрела на растерянные лица. — А еще я сегодня снова пыталась найти нож. Но, конечно же, его нигде не было!   
— Какой нож? — Джинни недоуменно взглянула на Малфоя, словно желая найти ответ у него.   
— С их общей кровью! Малфоя и Гарри! — негромко пояснила ей Гермиона. — Мы забыли его на подоконнике, и он куда-то исчез. А я ведь их предупреждала! Но они оба такие безалаберные. Разве им что-нибудь объяснишь? — досадливо сказала она. — Драко! — внезапно обернулась она к Малфою. — Вы хотя бы вчера вечером сделали то, что положено? На вас больше не действуют приворотные?

Драко обреченно закатил глаза и нехотя кивнул. 

— А что они должны были сде…? — Джинни внезапно осеклась на полуслове, вспыхнула, стиснула зубы и отвернулась.   
— Ну хоть за это можно не волноваться, — Гермиона кинула быстрый встревоженный взгляд на подругу и снова посмотрела на Драко. — Я вас прошу! Будьте осторожны! — понизив голос, сказала она. — Непонятно, что здесь происходит, и кто и зачем всё это затеял. 

Она поднялась с подоконника, увлекая за собой озадаченного Малфоя и растерянную Джинни. Они все вместе добрались до кабинета Защиты от Темных искусств, по дороге строя версии, одну фантастичнее другой. У дверей в класс Гермиона прощально кивнула Джинни и уже привычно ухватила Драко за рукав, затаскивая его внутрь. Он только усмехнулся, покорно идя следом за ней. Неужели он и в самом деле начал свыкаться с поттеровской подругой? Драко упал на свое место рядом с дремлющим Поттером, и тот мгновенно встрепенулся и стиснул его руку под партой, радостно улыбаясь. 

— Она пропала, — шепнул Драко, наклоняясь к его уху как можно ближе.   
— Кто?   
— Жюли пропала из больничного крыла! И никто ее больше не видел! 

Гарри смотрел на него в таком же изумлении, как полчаса назад и сам Драко смотрел на Грейнджер. Их лица были так близко, что они чуть ли не задевали друг друга носами. 

— Ну и что всё это значит? — Гарри недоуменно нахмурил брови.   
— Откуда мне знать? — Драко пожал плечами. — Не могу сказать, что буду по ней сильно скучать, но всё же хотелось бы понимать, что происходит.   
— Ты представляешь, я даже лица ее толком не помню, — Гарри вздохнул и растерянно потёр лоб, — всё как в тумане. Только познакомились, а дальше пробел. Боюсь, в этом вопросе я вообще бесполезен, хотя и протаскался за ней следом несколько дней, как полный кретин, — с досадой прибавил он. 

Драко утешающе пихнул его локоть своим. Если Поттер сейчас себе что-нибудь надумает, потом замучаешься разубеждать. Упертый, как баран.

— Ты тут ни при чем! — яростно прошептал он, глядя, как Поттер мрачнеет прямо на глазах. — Поттер! — повысил голос Драко и развернулся к нему всем корпусом. — Прекрати немедленно! 

Но Гарри совсем насупился и сник:

— Я не верю, что ты меня простил, — пробормотал он. — Ты же Малфой. И не можешь со мной больше ничего… 

Драко обреченно вздохнул. Ну что за идиот! 

— Я тебе уже сказал всё, что нужно. Не заставляй повторять тебе это сто раз! Люблю я тебя, люблю!   
— Правда любишь? — Гарри вскинул на него неверящие глаза и тут же снова опустил их вниз.   
— Поттер, отвали, — прошипел Драко, подавляя в себе острое желание прямо на уроке поцеловать этого придурка, который сейчас выглядел таким несчастным, встрепанным и милым. — Ну сколько можно?  
— Так любишь, что выйдешь за меня? — Гарри поднял на него упрямый вызывающий взгляд. — По-настоящему? Навсегда?! 

Драко ошеломленно молчал. Однажды он уже слышал от него эти слова, но тогда они были жестокой шуткой, а теперь… Теперь, кажется, всё было на самом деле. Сердце в груди тяжело забухало, и рука предательски дрогнула, оставляя на пергаменте жирную кляксу. Выйти за него по-настоящему... Быть с ним каждый день и каждую ночь всю жизнь. Знать, что Гарри навсегда принадлежит только ему. Позволить себе быть счастливым. Неужели это возможно? 

Драко сидел, уставившись в свой свиток, не смея оторвать взгляд от расползающегося чернильного пятна. Нет. Он не должен, не может… Не имеет права… Отец бы никогда… Он с трудом заставил себя поднять глаза. Гарри напряженно смотрел на него, словно Драко сейчас должен был вынести ему приговор. 

— Поттер… я не…   
— Малфой! Поттер! Если вы уже выяснили ваши отношения, возможно, настало время уделить внимание уроку? А звон свадебных колоколов обсудите позже, — Драгаров, непонятно как оказавшийся совсем рядом, навис над ними раздраженной грозовой тучей. По классу пробежали оживленные шепотки и тихие вздохи.   
— Малфой, марш к доске отрабатывать Разрушающие чары. А вы, Поттер, если всё знаете, не мешайте другим. Иначе быстро вылетите из класса. 

Драко безропотно спустился вниз. Он двигался словно во сне и даже запнулся о ступеньку, чего с ним никогда не бывало. Ведь Поттер не может всерьез об этом думать, правда? Этот шаг был бы для него полным безумием. Национальный герой, у которого все впереди, не может связать свою жизнь с таким, как он. 

У самой кафедры Драко повернулся к классу. Сидящая на первой парте Грейнджер ободряюще кивнула ему, и Драко внезапно вспомнились ее слова: “Гарри не верит, что его можно любить просто так”. Он скользнул рассеянным взглядом выше — по раздосадованному Уизли, хмурой Паркинсон, прищурившемуся Нотту, осоловелому Гойлу — и, наконец, нашел глазами Поттера. Тот расстроенно тер свой дурацкий шрам и смотрел на Драко потухшими глазами. При этом он казался таким одиноким и потерянным, что Драко не выдержал. 

Какого черта? Он любит этого придурка больше жизни, и, кажется, Гарри его любит тоже. Ну и пусть это неверно, нелогично и против правил. Его выбор никогда бы не одобрил отец, и мама была бы в шоке. А еще есть его долг перед семьей, перед предками, перед мэнором. И Поттеру он тоже испортит жизнь. Как ни крути, этот выбор будет неправильным со всех сторон. 

Драко снова поднял на него глаза. Черные встрепанные вихры, влюбленный взгляд, припухшие губы, эти нелепые очки... Как же невыносимо он его любит! До боли, до зубовного скрежета. Настырного, живого, настоящего. И как долго мечтал услышать эти слова. Неужели он готов теперь всё это потерять? Ведь его семье уже всё равно, по большому счету, никакой семьи давно уже нет. Да и его самого могли просто напросто убить в войну… И не было бы сейчас ни его, ни вековых предрассудков. Но он остался жив и теперь не сможет жить без Гарри. Не сможет, и всё. Драко еще раз взглянул на полные обиженного отчаяния зеленые глаза и решился. 

Дождавшись ответного взгляда, он усмехнулся, одними губами шепнул “да” и быстро отвернулся, пряча ото всех безумную радость, когда увидел, как неверяще и изумленно-счастливо смотрит на него Поттер. 

Драко с трудом взял себя в руки и попытался сосредоточиться, отрабатывая Разрушающие чары, снова и снова разбивая и восстанавливая обратно прозрачную защитную сферу. Драгаров переводил раздраженный взгляд с одного парня на другого, но больше их не трогал, лишь делал Драко холодные колкие замечания по скорости его реакции и чистоте выполнения заклинания. 

Как только прозвенел звонок, Гарри, не обращая ни на кого внимания, схватил Драко за руку, выволок его из кабинета и запихнул в какую-то нишу за покрытые вековой пылью старинные доспехи, которые тихонько лязгали то ли от сквозняка, то ли от живущего в них боггарта. На этом его решительность кончилась, и он неуверенно замер рядом с Малфоем, напряженно глядя на него. Драко демонстративно подкатил глаза к потолку и насмешливо сказал: 

— Поттер, ты придурок! Ты знаешь об этом? Только такой эмоциональный чурбан, как ты, мог сделать предложение на уроке по Защите от Темных сил! Почему бы для пущей романтики тебе было не выбрать для этого Прорицания? Или Зелья?

Гарри растерянно смотрел на него:

— Но ты… ты правда согласен?   
— Я ведь уже сказал тебе, — Драко взволнованно усмехнулся. — Да, я согласен.   
— Ну… тогда ладно, — подавленно произнес Гарри и снова нерешительно взглянул ему в лицо. 

Драко вздохнул, схватил его за плечи и впечатал в стену:

— Ну, хорошо, слушай! — прошипел он. — Потому что повторять я не буду! Я люблю тебя, чертов Поттер! И хочу этого больше всего на свете. Я сто раз мечтал привести тебя в наш мэнор, показать тебе его и познакомить со своими родителями, если бы это только было возможно. Я хотел этого, начиная с одиннадцати лет, когда ты отказался пожать мою руку. Хочу быть с тобой, жить с тобой! Хотел еще тогда, когда ты надел мне это кольцо и просто прикалывался. И да, я трус, потому что чертовски боюсь этого брака, потому что знаю, что нарушаю свой долг перед семьей и предками. Но еще больше я боюсь потерять тебя. Я просто не смогу потерять тебя снова, понимаешь, придурок?! Поэтому, да, я согласен! Теперь ты доволен?

Драко тяжело дышал, словно эта речь в конец его измотала, что, собственно, было недалеко от истины. Но его порыв того стоил, потому что Гарри словно ожил, засветился изнутри, притянул его к себе и зашептал в самое ухо сбивчиво, жарко:

— Я тоже, Драко… я так тебя... Не верил, что ты… Никого так не любил… Выйдешь за меня? Правда, выйдешь? — он тревожно заглянул ему в лицо, покрепче обнял его и с силой прижал к себе. — Я не прикалывался тогда… — порывисто выдыхал он вперемешку с поцелуями. — Сразу мечтал, чтобы всё по-настоящему... только думал, тебе это не надо… Как захочешь, где захочешь… Всё для тебя сделаю… Лишь бы с тобой… всегда. 

Драко подставлялся под горячий страстный шепот, купался в нем, как в солнечных лучах, и губы сами собой расползались в непрошеную радостную улыбку. Влюбиться в своего врага, получить предложение руки и сердца под злобным взглядом профессора на ЗОТИ, дать согласие на глазах у всего курса, клясться в вечной любви в узкой пыльной нише под мерное лязганье доспехов и при этом чувствовать себя совершенно счастливым — такое было возможно только с Поттером. И ни с кем другим. 

— Гарри, — пробормотал он, отстраняясь с явной неохотой, — пойдем уже, ладно? Я сейчас взорвусь от эмоций. Мне нужно отвлечься. Не умею я так, как ты. 

Улыбающийся Поттер покладисто кивнул, еще раз быстро поцеловал его в губы и потянул за собой как ни в чем не бывало. Щурясь с непривычки от яркого света, они вывалились из укрытия и тут же наткнулись на поджидающую их Гермиону. Она стояла посреди коридора, скрестив руки на груди. 

— Грейнджер, мне кажется, ты нас преследуешь, — Драко усмехнулся и нервно сглотнул, с трудом приходя в себя после бурного объяснения.   
— Я жду вас уже полчаса! — возмущенно сообщила она, окидывая их цепким оценивающим взглядом. — Я вам сказала, что пропала Жюли! А вы чем занимаетесь? Еще не надоело? А ну-ка быстро в больничное крыло! Оба!  
— Она всегда такая? — Малфой требовательно повернулся к Гарри за ответом. 

Тот только улыбнулся и невинно пожал плечами: 

— Не сердись, Гермиона, мы уже идем, — привычно успокоил он подругу. — Просто вначале нам нужно было выяснить… кое-что.   
— Знаю я эти ваши “кое-что”! У тебя, между прочим, вся шея в засосах! — Гермиона наставила на него палочку и сердито прошептала что-то себе под нос, убирая с его горла вызывающие лиловые пятна. — Взрослые парни, а ведете себя как дети малые!  
— Как кто? — Малфой живо заинтересовался окончанием фразы, с готовностью подставляя под ее заклинания и свою пятнистую шею. — Грейнджер, тебе не кажется, что у тебя несколько неверные представления о детях?

Гермиона смутилась, нахмурилась, потом не выдержала и невольно рассмеялась:

— Знаешь, Малфой, пожалуй, с тобой управляться будет посложнее, чем с этими двумя. Они меня слушались без разговоров и в споры не вступали.   
— Значит, теперь тебе придется постоянно повышать свой интеллектуальный уровень и не расслабляться. Как у тебя с ними вообще до сих пор мозги не засохли? — поинтересовался он, оправляя на себе мантию и неспешно двигаясь по направлению к больничному крылу.   
— Эй! Я все слышу! — запротестовал Гарри, быстро нагоняя его, а двое предателей переглянулись и фыркнули.   
— Поттер, ты же не будешь спорить, что Грейнджер тебя умнее? — Малфой небрежным жестом закинул руку ему на плечо.   
— Ну… нет, — Гарри опасливо покосился на подругу.   
— Ну а я умнее, чем она, — не обращая внимания на негодующий взгляд Гермионы, Драко снисходительно похлопал его ладонью и коварно прибавил: — Значит, ты, Поттер, среди нас самый тупой. Ну, возможно, Уизел еще тупее, если тебе от этого станет легче, — насмешливо утешил его Малфой и под возмущенные возгласы обоих помчался вперед. 

Гарри нагнал его только у самого больничного крыла, сгреб в охапку, чуть не уронив при этом на пол, и прижал к стене. Он восхищенно смотрел на тяжело дышащего, улыбающегося Драко: он сейчас был такой счастливый, такой живой. Идеальная прическа растрепалась, челка рассыпалась по лбу неровными прядями, глаза сияли. Взгляд Гарри снова невольно съехал к манящим губам — приоткрытым и влажным. Интересно, ему хоть когда-нибудь надоест целовать своего Малфоя? Он зачарованно провел пальцем по острой скуле. 

— Гарри Поттер! А ну-ка убери от него свои руки! — запыхавшаяся Гермиона уже подбегала к ним обоим.   
— Что? — Гарри обернулся, поспешно отдернув ладонь от малфоевского лица, и смущенно взглянул на подругу.   
— Если я на вашей стороне, это еще не значит, что я обязана лицезреть ваши любовные игрища! — сердито ответила та, гневно сверкая глазами. 

Парни прыснули и тут же покорно расцепили объятия, нехотя отрываясь друг от друга. 

— Гарри! — Гермиона вновь попыталась призвать его к серьезности. — Я понимаю, что у тебя сейчас в голове сплошной розовый туман и мозги набекрень! Но мне надоело объяснять вам обоим, что всё это очень серьезно! Соберись! Если с тобой что-то случится, кто будет защищать твоего Малфоя?  
— Да не надо меня защищать, — возмутился было Драко, но коварная Гермиона прекрасно знала, что делала, потому что Гарри тут же нахмурился и встрепенулся:   
— Пойдем, расспросим мадам Помфри, — мгновенно помрачнев, он поспешно ринулся к больничному крылу, а Гермиона с вызовом посмотрела на Малфоя. Ему даже показалось, что она едва удержалась от желания показать ему язык. Кому как не ей было знать, что когда опасность грозила не самому Гарри, а его близким, он тут же пугался по-настоящему. 

Поттер толкнул дверь и осторожно заглянул в палату, в которой знакомо пахло лекарствами и горькими травами. Гермиона с Малфоем вошли следом за ним. Гарри втянул носом печально знакомый запах и привычно поморщился. 

— Мадам Помфри, вы здесь? — громко крикнул он.   
— Гарри! — мадам Помфри выглянула из-за ширмы и тут же поспешила к ним навстречу. — Мой любимый пациент! С тобой опять что-то случилось? Как это кстати, а то у нас тут полное затишье, — она огорченно махнула рукой в сторону пустых кроватей. — Полежишь пару деньков, придешь в себя…   
— Все медики точно с приветом! — почти благоговейно шепнула Гермиона Малфою. — Мои родители точно такие же! 

Тот понимающе кивнул ей в ответ. 

Но Гарри уже шел вперед, изучая прикроватные тумбочки и не позволяя сбить себя с толку радушным приемом: 

— Мадам Помфри, мы пришли, чтобы спросить о вашей вчерашней пациентке. Что с ней?   
— Мистер Поттер, — мадам Помфри поджала губы и распрямила спину, — не уверена, что могу обсуждать с вами эту тему. Минерва велела никому…

Но Гарри продолжал выжидающе глядеть ей в лицо:

— Но?.. — поторопил ее он. 

Медсестра неловко замялась, и Гермиона выступила вперед:

— Мадам Помфри, мы и так уже знаем, что Жюли пропала и ее не могут найти. Расскажите нам всё! Пожалуйста! 

Несколько секунд медичка явно боролась с собой и, наконец, решилась: 

— Ну, хорошо! Ведь это вы ее сюда привели. Я вам скажу, — она невольно понизила голос, — вы знаете… Это такая странная девушка! Она себя вела так, словно была не в себе. Просыпалась и начинала куда-то рваться. Я проверила ее на возможные заклятия, но всё было чисто. Но она так билась в истерике, что мне пришлось дважды давать ей успокоительное. И хотя это не приветствуется по отношению к ученикам, но мне даже пришлось на нее наложить Петрификус Тоталус! После полуночи я вышла вздремнуть на пару часов и оставила за ней присматривать домовика. А когда вернулась, эльф был без сознания, а она исчезла!   
— А что говорит эльф? — вмешалась в разговор Гермиона. 

Мадам Помфри тревожно оглянулась на дверь и прошептала:

— Он ничего не помнит и уверен, что никакой девушки он и в глаза не видел. Он считает, что я его пригласила помочь разобрать микстуры. Ну и на что, я вас спрашиваю, это похоже? И вообще, куда она могла подеваться? Ведь аппарировать из Хогвартса невозможно! Тем более, она не местная и совершенно ничего здесь не знает! Домовики и привидения вместе с нами до утра прочесывали замок, но так и не нашли ни следа! Если она куда-то сбежала, то я не представляю, как и зачем.   
— А что про это говорит МакГонагалл? — Гермиона испытующе смотрела на нее.   
— Так в этом-то и есть самое странное! — мадам Помфри снова опасливо оглянулась. — Как только я рассказала обо всем Минерве, она тут же связалась через камин со своим знакомым, который попросил ее приютить эту девушку. Но он ей сказал... — мадам Помфри растерянно оглядела всех троих и тяжело вздохнула. — Он сказал, что ни о чем таком ее не просил, девушки такой не знает и вообще уже полгода не разговаривал с Минервой. Вы знаете, я уже и сама начала сомневаться, а была ли она на самом деле? Может быть, мне всё это просто привиделось?   
— Уж поверьте, она была, и еще как, — пробормотала Гермиона, кидая красноречивый взгляд на хмурого Гарри.   
— А ее вещи? — выступил вперед Драко. — Остались какие-нибудь вещи?   
— А ведь и правда! — медсестра задумчиво посмотрела на него, что-то припоминая. — Я не стала ее раздевать. Только сняла с нее эти ужасные серьги, чтобы она не поцарапалась шипами во сне, — мадам Помфри проворно кинулась к своему столу, открыла шкатулку и издала ликующий возглас: — Вот! Вот доказательство, что мне не привиделось! — торжествующе произнесла она, вытаскивая и протягивая им украшение странной формы. Оно напоминало собой желтый клык дракона, оправленный узорчатым серебром. Медсестра снова заглянула в шкатулку и недоуменно приподняла брови. — Но почему-то серьга теперь только одна!

Каждый по очереди покрутил украшение в руках, но им так и не пришло в голову ни одной стоящей мысли. Да и что можно было узнать по одной серьге? 

— Мадам Помфри, но почему вы не сказали об этом нам, раз всё так серьезно? — Гарри задумчиво положил сережку на столик. — Мы бы вам помогли! Ведь это мы вчера привели к вам Жюли!

Мадам Помфри смерила его строгим взглядом:

— Во-первых, как я уже говорила, мне запретила Минерва. А, во-вторых, мне кажется, ты уже и так навоевался за всех нас. В конце концов, ты всего лишь ученик, Гарри! Пора бы предоставить взрослым волшебникам выполнять свою работу. А тебе нужно отдохнуть! — она подошла к Гарри и положила руку ему на лоб, тревожно оглядывая с ног до головы. — У тебя очень усталый вид. Полежи у меня недельку, подлечись. Гораций только вчера мне принес изумительное мочегонное…   
— Спасибо! Мне ничего не надо! — Гарри вздрогнул, отскочил от нее и поспешно двинулся к выходу.   
— Ты точно уверен, что у тебя ничего не болит? — заботливо крикнула ему в спину медичка. — Ты какой-то бледный, и у тебя на шее жуткий синяк. Может быть, останешься хотя бы на пару дней? — почти умоляюще добавила она, когда Гарри неловко замялся на пороге. — Я хочу тебе предложить отличное средство! Чудесно снимает общую интоксикацию организма! Клизма с ромашковым настоем! Ты не поверишь, но она эффективнее любого Очистительного! Наши опыты в Мунго… Словом, через пару дней ты сам удивишься! Прекрасный тонус, никаких синяков! Послушай меня, Гарри, оставайся!

Гарри негодующе посмотрел на Малфоя, который, пытаясь подавить рвущийся наружу смех, фыркал, вздрагивал и трясся от беззвучного хохота. Гермиона смерила обоих парней укоризненным взглядом: 

— Не волнуйтесь, мадам Помфри, — успокоила она вдохновленную собственной речью медсестру: — Эти синяки совершенно точно не представляют никакой угрозы для его жизни. К тому же, я за ним прослежу, и если он себя будет плохо вести, — Гермиона многозначительно глянула на Гарри, — я непременно приведу его к вам на эту процедуру. А еще лучше их обоих! — мстительно пообещала она и проворно вытолкала смущенного Гарри и хохочущего Малфоя за дверь.


	13. Такие разные друзья

На следующий день с самого утра МакГонагалл вызвала к себе их четверых, долго с пристрастием расспрашивала обо всем случившемся, задавала наводящие вопросы, хмурилась, в нетерпении ходила по кабинету и в конце концов в сердцах выругала за самодеятельность, не желая слушать их жалкие оправдания. 

— Вы же взрослые люди! Вы пережили войну! Неужели нельзя было сразу прийти с этим ко мне? — она в волнении шагала из угла в угол.   
— Мы не знали, кто еще в этом замешан. Простите, профессор, — Гарри упрямо взглянул на нее. 

МакГонагалл замерла посреди кабинета. 

— Вы подозревали меня? — она недоверчиво поджала губы.   
— Мы не знали, вы ли это, — тихо пробормотала Гермиона, а Джинни согласно кивнула. 

Директриса тяжело вздохнула:

— Что ж… мне сложно ругать вас за такую предосторожность. Но теперь из-за этого у нас исчезла последняя ниточка. Я написала заявление в Аврорат, но не уверена, что и они смогут что-то найти. Вчера мы обыскали и проверили каждый уголок замка, расспросили всех, кого встретили, но не обнаружили ни следа. Девушка словно в воду канула, — она тяжело оперлась руками о край стола. — Разумеется, мы усилим меры безопасности в Хогвартсе. Но я прошу вас, будьте начеку. Я очень надеюсь, что вы помешали преступным планам, и больше ничего не случится. Но расслабляться пока рано. 

Джинни метнула на Гарри испуганный взгляд и нахмурилась, видя, что он точно так же встревоженно следит глазами за Малфоем. МакГонагалл тоже посмотрела на обоих парней:

— Кто бы это ни был, он определенно нацелился на Гарри Поттера. Мистер Малфой... Драко... Я прошу вас, присмотрите за мистером Поттером. Вы мне обещаете?  
— Конечно, профессор, — Драко подавленно кивнул.  
— И я обещаю, — Гермиона с трудом удержалась, чтобы не поднять руку как на уроке. МакГонагалл при виде того, как знакомо дернулась ее кисть, скупо улыбнулась:  
— Больше всего я полагаюсь именно на ваше благоразумие, мисс Грейнджер. Будьте осторожны. Я больше вас не задерживаю. 

На Зельях все втроем уселись рядом. Им нужно было многое обсудить. Драко аккуратно нарезал корень горечавки, Гарри помешивал в котле булькающее зелье, а Гермиона торопливо пересказывала подсевшему к ним Рону всё, что они узнали. 

— …и тогда МакГонагалл нам сказала, что никто не знает, откуда взялась эта девушка, — сбивчиво закончила она.

Рон хмуро взглянул на нее: 

— То есть, даже МакГонагалл не знает, кто она и что ей нужно?   
— В том-то и дело, — прошептала Гермиона. — Всё так запутанно! Что скажешь, Рон?

Рон приподнял голову от усыпанной зеленью доски и недовольно посмотрел на Гермиону:

— Скажу, что мне до чертиков надоели эти тайны. Я надеялся, что хотя бы после войны мы сможем вздохнуть спокойно. И меня всё это не слишком интересует. Жюли пропала — и скатертью дорога, вопрос решен!  
— У тебя, Уизли, очень здравый подход к жизни. Ты ее не трогаешь, и она тебя тоже, — в одобрительном голосе Малфоя прозвучала явная издевка.   
— Что бы вы ни говорили, а это так и есть! — взвился Рон. — Ну скажите, кому в школе еще доставалось столько испытаний, как нам? Словно мы их сами искали на свою голову.  
— Мы защищали Гарри, — пробормотала Гермиона.   
— Да, и, видимо, тебе это так нравилось, что ты начала придумывать опасность там, где ее нет. Играйте в эти игры без меня, а я больше не хочу, — Рон раздраженно махнул рукой, рассыпав листья по полу зеленым веером.   
Гермиона легким мановением палочки вернула их обратно, и он благодарно кивнул, снова принимаясь за работу. — Подумаешь, девушка его приворожила! Да вы только вспомните эту Ромильду на четвертом курсе! А сколько Гарри постоянно получает подарков с приворотным? Хорошо, что МакГонагалл нас научила Распознающим чарам! Иначе он бы каждую неделю ходил в кого-нибудь влюбленным. Да и вообще, неизвестно, приворот это был или нет. Может быть, ему просто надоело встречаться с Хорьком, а теперь он боится признаться? — Рон мстительно сверкнул глазами в сторону остолбеневшего Малфоя.   
— Рон! — возмущенный крик Гермионы повис в воздухе.   
— Гарри, оставь его! — очнувшийся Малфой кинулся к Поттеру и заломил ему за спину руку, чтобы оттащить того от горла Уизли. — Ну что ты, как полный идиот, покупаешься на его дешевые трюки? Остынь, — прошипел он в ухо разъяренному Гарри.   
— Молодые люди, что у вас случилось? — встревоженный Слизнорт торопливо пробирался к ним через булькающие котлы.   
— Он чуть не испортил мое зелье. Простите, профессор, — Гарри, тяжело дыша, пытался справиться с собой и, стараясь не смотреть на Рона, нервно оправлял на себе мантию.   
— Я, конечно, рад, что вы так близко к сердцу принимаете успехи на моих уроках, Гарри, но, право, не стоило так горячиться, — Слизнорт любовно пригладил седые усы и ласково посмотрел на Поттера. — Всё же впредь я прошу вас быть посдержаннее. Что у вас здесь? — он опасливо заглянул в котел и тут же расцвел улыбкой. — Великолепно, Гарри, просто великолепно! Национальной Легенде всё под силу! Мисс Грейнджер, мистер Уизли! Браво! Наши юные герои хороши во всем! — он мельком мазнул глазами по Драко. — Что ж, и мистер Малфой неплохо справился со своей задачей! По двадцать баллов Гриффиндору и пять Слизерину. 

Он одобрительно похлопал Гарри по плечу и проворно засеменил дальше на своих коротеньких толстых ножках. 

— Все же насколько лучше стало без Снейпа, — пробормотал ему вслед довольный Рон и снова склонился над разделочной доской. — Что? — через минуту напряженного молчания он недоуменно поднял голову и оглядел всех троих. 

Малфой сверлил его ненавидящими глазами, Гарри смотрел с непонятной тоской, а Гермиона… она мерила его каким-то больным взглядом раненого животного. Рон растерялся: 

— А что я такого сказал? Вы не можете не признать, что уроки без него стали куда спокойнее. Ну все, кроме Малфоя, конечно, — Рон презрительно покосился в его сторону. — Тот всегда был его любимчиком.   
— Поттер, пожалуй, я пойду. А то сейчас настанет твоя очередь меня держать, — сквозь зубы проговорил Драко.

Он схватил сумку и стремительно вылетел из кабинета. 

— Ты совсем идиот, Рон? — Гарри смотрел на него удивленно, словно видел впервые в жизни. — Зачем ты это делаешь?

Рон раздраженно откинулся на спинку стула. 

— Да потому что я не могу смотреть на ваши с ним отношения! Меня уже тошнит от этих ваших: “Ах, Драко!”, “Ах, Гарри”, — пропел он тоненьким противным голосом, картинно закатил глаза и прижал руки к груди, впрочем, тут же наклоняясь вперед и сердито выплевывая слова: — Мне противно, понимаешь?! Я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Он меня бесит! И то, что ты до сих пор с ним… Я думал, у тебя это пройдет, и ты опять будешь нормальным! А всё только хуже и хуже. Везде за тобой таскается, будто ему тут медом намазано. Конечно, ты сейчас герой, а он просто… 

Гарри молча склонился над котлом с яростно булькающим в нем зельем, судорожно сжимая в руках черпак и стараясь подавить вновь закипающий гнев. 

— А при чем тут Снейп? — тихо спросила за его спиной Гермиона, и Гарри удивился, что голос его вечно бойкой подруги вдруг стал таким тихим и несчастным.   
— Ну так, кажется, кроме него, здесь о Снейпе особо некому жалеть? Вы сами его всегда терпеть не могли, — набычился Рон.   
— Ты прав, Рон. Жалеть некому, — ровно сказал Гарри, бросая быстрый взгляд на Гермиону. — Зачем сожалеть о том, кто спас всем нам жизнь, отдав взамен свою? Ведь он нам больше не пригодится. 

Гермиона внезапно всхлипнула и выбежала из кабинета следом за Малфоем. 

— Что это с ней? — Рон недоуменно смотрел ей вслед.   
— Может быть, у нее просто есть сердце? — Гарри, помешивая в котле бурлящую синюю массу, сжимал кулаки и старался не глядеть на своего друга. 

Друга ли? Последнее время они с Роном отдалялись друг от друга так стремительно, будто у них не осталось ничего общего. Вот и сейчас внутри что-то предательски ныло и щипало, а Рон даже не заметил, какую боль ему причинил. Почему-то Гарри не рассказал ему про Омут памяти и увиденное в нем. Просто не смог. Да и Гермионе толком ничего не сказал, словно это было только его, глубоко личное. Впрочем, по его несвязным междометиям она тогда как-то сразу всё поняла и не стала особо допытываться. Только крепко сжала его руку, и так они и стояли вместе над свежей могилой в Запретном лесу, каждый думая о чем-то своем. 

— Извини за Малфоя. Не сдержался, — внезапно буркнул Рон, прерывая его воспоминания, и Гарри, оторвавшись от котла, с удивлением обернулся к нему. — Меня страшно бесит, что ты с ним, и я сам знаю, что иногда перегибаю палку. Прости. 

Гарри молча кивнул и снова склонился над зельем. Рон такой, какой он есть. Он старается как может. И, наверное, если бы знал, как сильно сейчас дважды ударил ему по больному, тоже бы извинился. Не его вина, что Гарри привык держать всё в себе. Гарри бросил в варево аккуратно порезанные Малфоем корни и насладился тем, как зелье меняет цвет с синего на нежно-розовое. Еле дождавшись конца урока, он едва выдержал очередной шквал восторгов от Слизнорта, закинул учебники в сумку и выбежал из класса, не оглядываясь на Рона. Он знал, куда ему нужно пойти, чтобы стало чуточку легче. 

На краю Запретного леса Гарри чуть замедлил шаг. Наверное, стоило найти Драко. Но сейчас ему просто необходимо было побыть одному. Он решительно шагнул в заповедную темноту.   
Мрачные кроны деревьев сомкнулись над ним, надежно заслоняя солнечный свет. С каждым шагом вокруг становилось все сумрачнее. Как и у него на душе. Все эти годы каждая новая смерть словно вбивала очередной гвоздь ему в сердце и добавляла порцию ноющей боли. Вот только со Снейпом дело обстояло еще хуже. К горькому чувству потери примешивалось острое чувство вины. 

Не знал. Не успел. Не сказал. Обвинял, ненавидел со всей беспощадностью юной дури. А тот, оказалось, защищал, опекал и берег. 

Всё получилось так глупо. Но уже ничего не исправить. Если бы Снейп тогда выжил... Если бы вовремя подоспела помощь… Гарри непременно бы сказал молчаливому профессору, как понимает и как благодарен. За всё. Только теперь некому. И поэтому он будет приходить сюда каждый месяц снова и снова и извиняться перед бесчувственным камнем, успевшим обрасти бурым мхом. 

Крупный филин, гулко ухая, сорвался с ветки, задев его своим крылом, и Гарри невольно вздрогнул и поежился. И почему могилу расположили в таком странном месте? А, впрочем, Снейпу подходит. Он и сам был такой же, как этот лес — угрюмый, непредсказуемый и опасный.   
Гарри шагнул в просвет между деревьями и внезапно увидел свою подругу.

***

Всё еще вытирая слезы, Гермиона стояла над могилой, облепленной мхом, заросшей мелкими цветами, и гладила рукой грубый угловатый памятник. Глубоко уйдя в свои мысли, она вовсе не замечала мрачной темноты Запретного леса, не слышала странных звуков и шорохов за спиной. Все ее переживания и чувства были отданы холодному, чуть шероховатому камню. 

Если плотно закрыть глаза и неспешно вести по нему ладонью, то можно было представить, что она гладит рукав черной поношенной мантии. Только сейчас ей было лучше не думать о том, что когда-то можно было прикоснуться к живой руке... почувствовать под пальцами теплую кожу с выступающими руслами вен... Пока еще была такая возможность. 

“Ты боялась”, — жестко сказала она себе. — “Всегда боялась. Грозного окрика, ехидных насмешек, обидного недоумения друзей. Ведь всё это было так неправильно. Поэтому теперь не смей ныть! Только ты виновата в том, что сейчас у тебя нет ни одного воспоминания. Ни единого. Есть пустота. Навсегда. До конца жизни. А еще — этот мертвенный, шершавый холод под пальцами. И Рон, такой привычный, до боли знакомый, изученный вдоль и поперек. Невыносимо скучный и в чем-то жестокий. Но не все ли теперь равно? Ведь не зря кажется, что кровь уже никогда не сможет закипеть снова, и сердце не забьется быстрее.” Непрошеные слезы в который уже раз потекли по щекам, и она торопливо смахнула их рукавом. 

— Гермиона!

Она смущенно обернулась, поспешно отдергивая ладонь от лица: 

— Гарри… что ты тут делаешь?.. 

Лучший друг подошел к ней близко-близко, пристально всматриваясь в ее мокрые и, наверняка, опухшие глаза. 

— Рон сказал… а ты… я… — Гарри поднял руку и бережно вытер пальцами текущие по щекам соленые дорожки. — Я чего-то не знаю? — осторожно спросил он. 

Гермиона улыбнулась ему сквозь слезы. Как здорово, что он у нее есть — надежный, заботливый, настоящий:

— Не обращай внимания, — шмыгнув носом, сказала она. — Просто у меня всегда была дурная привычка влюбляться не в тех мужчин.   
— Но ведь Рон на самом деле хороший… — Гарри растерянно смотрел на нее, не зная, чем помочь расстроенной подруге. — Ну и пусть мы с ним в последнее время не очень ладим. Это ведь и неважно. Главное, чтобы у вас с ним всё было хорошо. 

Гермиона невольно рассмеялась и взъерошила ему жесткие волосы: 

— Гарри Поттер! Наверное, однажды из тебя получится прекрасный аврор, но сейчас… Как же ты своего Малфоя заполучил с такой прозорливостью? Не иначе, он сам этого захотел, — она внезапно всхлипнула, обхватила его руками за шею, прижавшись на мгновение всем телом, и тут же отстранилась. — Забудь, Гарри. Просто забудь. Что ты здесь делаешь?   
— Не знаю. Тошно стало. Рон ведь не со зла, но все-таки… Я пришел проведать... А ты?  
— Вот и мне тоже грустно. Пойдем? — она приглашающе протянула ему руку. 

Гарри кивнул и уверенно обхватил ее ладонь своей:

— Пойдем. Нечего тебе шататься одной по Запретному лесу. 

Гермиона тряхнула головой, благодарно сжимая теплые пальцы. Война закончилась. Всё позади. И горькая любовь, и смутные надежды. Теперь всё хорошо. Если заставить себя ни о чем не думать, а просто жить. Жить, как получится. Пускай получается пока неважно. 

Они неспешно вышли из леса и медленно направились к замку. Оба молча брели по узкой тропинке, и каждый думал о своей невысказанной боли, которой не хотелось делиться ни с кем. Но, несмотря на секреты, было так здорово ощущать рядом надежное плечо друга. 

Драко поджидал их на мраморных ступенях, облокотившись о перила и разглядывая причудливые облака на предгрозовом небе. Они тихо подошли и молча встали возле него — Гарри посередине, а Гермиона чуть поодаль, левее. 

— Откуда? — Малфой невыразительно приподнял бровь.   
— Гуляли, — Гарри сосредоточенно уставился в хмурое небо.   
— Угу, — Драко снова задрал голову вверх, не задавая больше лишних вопросов. 

Гарри обожал это в нем — каким-то шестым чувством Малфой всегда знал, когда нужно промолчать, и от этого с ним было очень легко и комфортно. Наверное, это называют тактичностью и учат с детства в аристократических семьях?

— Вон то на василиска похоже, — внезапно пробормотала Гермиона, кивая на темную тучу.   
— На гиппогрифа, — вяло поправил ее Драко. Ему явно было лень спорить.   
— Нет. У него же нет крыльев… — голос у нее был безжизненный и тусклый. — А жаль. Иногда так хочется, чтобы хоть у кого-то были крылья. 

Малфой наклонился вперед, перегнувшись через балюстраду, пристально и тревожно посмотрел на нее, подыскивая нужные слова, но Гарри неожиданно направил руку в небо:

— Смотри, Гермиона! 

Она послушно проследила взглядом за его пальцами и ахнула. Над неопознанной облачной фигурой, больше всего похожей на гигантского надувного червяка, внезапно взмыли два огромных светлых крыла и засияла разноцветная радуга. 

— Гарри! — она задохнулась от восторга, не в силах отвести взгляда от поразительного чуда. — Как ты это делаешь?   
— Природная магия. Толком и сам не знаю, — Гарри пожал плечами, снова махнул рукой, и грозовой червяк приветливо взмахнул огромными крыльями. Еще раз. И еще.   
— Это просто невероятно! — Гермиона смотрела вдаль восхищенными очарованными глазами.   
— Когда-нибудь и у тебя тоже будут такие, я обещаю, — Гарри обернулся к подруге и приобнял ее за плечи. — Попробуй, Драко! — подмигнул он пораженному Малфою, — Наверное, ты теперь тоже так можешь.   
— И как же? — Драко посмотрел на него недоверчиво и с подозрением.   
— Просто придумай что-нибудь и попытайся сделать. Ты сам поймешь. 

Тот, неуверенно косясь на Поттера, на секунду задумался, потом поднял руку, неловко взмахнул и опешил: предполагаемую голову крылатого облака неожиданно украсила маленькая изящная корона. От изумления Драко застыл как вкопанный, а Гермиона хлопнула в ладоши и невольно рассмеялась. Она смахнула с ресниц последние капельки слез и радостно сжала его руку своей. 

Глядя на крылатого то ли гиппогрифа, то ли дракона, то ли червя в короне, Драко внезапно понял, что он готов. И теперь может сказать то, о чем боялся говорить уже очень давно. Он обернулся, пристально посмотрел Гарри в лицо и чуть ли не по слогам произнес:

— Поттер. Я хочу показать тебе наш мэнор.


	14. Омуты памяти

В мэнор Драко с Гарри договорились отправиться вечером после занятий. Поэтому обоим казалось, что день тянется бесконечно долго. ЗОТИ была всего лишь вторым уроком, а казалось, что прошло уже несколько часов.   
Малфой, подперев щеку рукой, рассеянно наблюдал, как сражаются у доски Забини и Лонгботтом, а Драгаров отпускает в их адрес язвительные замечания. Драко отчаянно волновался и переживал. А вдруг Поттеру не понравится? Вдруг ему будет противно смотреть на руины? Зачем он вообще это затеял? Ведь было всё нормально. 

Он покосился на Гарри и вздохнул. Что сделано, то сделано. Остается надеяться, что Поттеру хватит тактичности хотя бы промолчать. Гарри поймал его взгляд и ободряюще улыбнулся, словно понял, о чем он думает. 

Грянул звонок, и Драгаров небрежным жестом объявил о конце урока, отпуская дуэлянтов. Невилл поднялся на свое место, отряхивая руки и приветливо улыбаясь парням. 

— Замаялся я с ним. Верткий, зараза, — пожаловался он сидевшей рядом Гермионе и вытер вспотевший лоб.   
— Неплохо дерешься, — одобрительно бросил ему Забини, ловко вклиниваясь в их группу.   
— Что тебе здесь нужно? — сердито спросила его Гермиона.   
— К Драко пришел поздороваться. Давно его не видел, — Блейз расплылся в обаятельной, чуть детской улыбке.   
— С чего вдруг такая любовь? — процедил сквозь зубы Малфой и потянулся к сумке, старательно не обращая внимания на оживленное лицо.   
— Забини, еще раз подойдешь к нему, пожалеешь, — Гарри поднялся из-за парты и встал рядом с Драко, холодно рассматривая подлого слизеринца. — Ты был ночью там, в коридоре. И даже если Драко решит это забыть, этого никогда не забуду я. 

Забини замялся, напряженно глядя на разозленного Поттера: 

— Нотт меня заставил, — в его голосе послышались просительные нотки. — У него был компромат на мою мать. Скажи ему, Драко!  
— Первый раз слышу, — равнодушно отозвался Драко, собирая учебники и тетради.   
— Что ему от нас нужно? — Гарри обращался исключительно к Малфою. 

Тот повернулся и смерил Блейза оценивающим взглядом: 

— Поттер сильнее, да? — поинтересовался он у Забини и усмехнулся.   
— Видишь, ты же и сам все понимаешь, — Блейз снова расплылся в дружелюбной улыбке. — Мы всегда на стороне силы. 

Драко презрительно хмыкнул, не сводя изучающих глаз со старого друга. 

— Он мне не нравится, — внезапно сообщил Гарри, по-прежнему адресуясь исключительно к Малфою.   
— Сам себе я тоже не нравлюсь, — доверительно поведал ему Блейз и протянул Драко руку. — Ну что? Мир?

Следующие десять минут Гарри выговаривал Малфою в коридоре:

— Какого черта ты пожал ему руку? Ну вот какого? — Поттер так сильно нервничал и очевидно переживал, что у Драко даже не было сил послать его к черту.   
— Я тоже слизеринец, — вяло отбивался он от пышущего негодованием Поттера. — Я его понимаю.   
— Да ничего ты не понимаешь, Малфой. Ты не такой! — Гарри был возмущен до предела.   
— Поттер, значит, ты меня совсем не знаешь, — Драко горько смотрел на него. — Я не знаю, что бы я чувствовал, если бы моих родителей отдали на “поцелуй”, — он вздрогнул и опустил глаза. — Скорее всего, я бы тоже ненавидел весь мир.   
— И тоже бы преследовал того, кому повезло? — Гарри смотрел на него так, словно от малфоевского ответа зависело какое-то важное решение.   
— Я… не знаю, — Драко растерянно взглянул на Поттера, и внезапно его окатила волна липкого ужаса при мысли, что тот сейчас просто уйдет. Навсегда. Он сделал шаг вперед и невольно вцепился в его рукав. — Гарри… 

Но Поттер только вздохнул, покачал головой и притянул его к себе: 

— Ты такой, какой ты есть. Но я люблю тебя, и этого уже не исправить, — он улыбнулся в пушистые белые волосы. — Я всё равно верю, что ты бы никогда до такого не опустился. 

Малфой с облегчением прижался к нему, чувствуя, как с плеч падает огромный валун. Драко никогда не задумывался, каким бы он стал, если бы не Поттер. Соперничество, ненависть и любовь постоянно заставляли его конкурировать, тянуться всё выше и добиваться большего. Всё хорошее, что в нем было сейчас, во многом оказалось заслугой этого лохматого придурка. Без которого он не мог себе представить дальнейшей жизни. Драко ощутил ласковые горячие губы на своей шее и счастливо вздохнул, подаваясь навстречу. 

— Вы когда-нибудь перестаете обниматься?   
— А ты когда-нибудь перестанешь подкрадываться, когда мы обнимаемся, Грейнджер? — Драко оторвался от Поттера и ухмыльнулся возмущенной Гермионе.   
— Мы опоздаем на Трансфигурацию! — она решительно подтолкнула обоих в сторону кабинета. — Пошли! 

Драко шел рядом с ними по коридору и удивлялся, как быстро и непринужденно вписалась в его жизнь поттеровская подруга. Кажется, он к ней и в самом деле привязался. Особенно, когда понял, что она и не думает посягать на его Поттера. В Уизли он, разумеется, не верил — кто в здравом уме может позариться на него, когда есть Гарри? Нет, был кто-то еще, точно был. И Драко не сомневался, что знает об этом таинственном персонаже намного больше Поттера. Но сейчас он точно не собирался лезть не в свое дело, и своих проблем хватало с лихвой.

В кабинете Трансфигурации Драко небрежно бросил сумку на парту, усаживаясь рядом с Поттером. Но МакГонагалл быстро рассадила их по разные стороны класса. 

— Гриффиндор налево, Слизерин направо, — скомандовала она и махнула рукой. — Сегодня будем работать по факультетам. 

Драко нехотя перешел на слизеринскую половину. Нотт с Гойлом прожгли его ненавидящими взглядами, Паркинсон подмигнула и тут же отвернулась, а Забини, не обращая внимания на гневные взоры однокурсников, проворно подвинулся, освобождая ему место возле себя. Драко удивленно приподнял бровь, но, ничего не сказав, молча уселся за парту рядом с ним. 

— Разбились все по парам, — приказала МакГонагалл.   
— Будешь со мной? — прошептал Забини, и Драко согласно кивнул. 

МакГонагалл дала им время рассесться, сделала небольшую паузу и, дождавшись, пока к ней повернутся все головы, торжественно объявила:

— Сегодня на занятии мы будем учиться правильно использовать Омут памяти. 

По классу побежали изумленные вздохи и шепотки. Ученики озадаченно переглядывались, но не решались задавать никаких вопросов. Гермиона подняла руку первой: 

— Но при чем здесь трансфигурация, профессор? — недоуменно спросила она. 

МакГонагалл сцепила пальцы в замок: 

— У нас нет специального предмета, который учил бы вас это делать, — сухо ответила она. — А после войны хорошие воспоминания ценятся на вес золота. Особенно, когда только они и остались, — при этих словах на слизеринской половине класса воцарилась полная тишина. Словно не замечая ее, директриса уверенно продолжала: — Поэтому сегодня я научу вас извлекать их, хранить и видеть ваше прошлое в Омуте памяти. К счастью, у меня есть такая возможность, и вскоре вам всем предстоит сюрприз. Но об этом чуть позже. А сейчас… — МакГонагалл хлопнула в ладоши, привлекая к себе внимание, и пошла по рядам вдоль притихших учеников. — А сейчас я хочу, чтобы каждый из вас вспомнил что-нибудь самое дорогое. То, что вы хотели бы сохранить навсегда. 

Слизеринцы следили за ней глазами и подавленно молчали, погружаясь в свою память. Драко вместе с ними смотрел на идущую по проходу пожилую женщину в зеленой мантии, но видел совсем другое. 

_...Ему всего пять... Отец подбрасывает его на руках в саду, солнце слепит глаза сквозь резные листья старого вяза, а маленький Драко заливисто хохочет и просит: “Еще! Papa, еще!” Драко кажется, что он взмывает высоко-высоко, к самому небу, но ему так здорово, так хорошо и вовсе не страшно! Потому что он всегда уверен — что бы ни случилось, его поймают крепкие надежные руки. А еще он знает, что когда вырастет, станет таким же уверенным, сильным и умным, как отец…_

_…Ему двенадцать… Он крутится перед зеркалом, а мама оправляет на нем парадную мантию и говорит, что он невероятно красивый, наверняка сегодня очень повезет какой-то девушке. Потом смотрит на него как-то особенно нежно, взъерошивает тщательно уложенные волосы, отчего Драко негодующе фыркает и отклоняется от изящной руки, и лукаво добавляет: “А может быть, и не девушке”. Драко невольно вздрагивает, и по мере осознания ее слов его сердце заливает радость от того, что она всё понимает и не против._

_...Четырнадцать… Они с отцом мчатся наперегонки над мэнором в попытках поймать сверкающий золотом снитч. В азарте погони с отцовских волос слетает лента, он что-то возмущенно кричит и смеется, а его белые длинные пряди нещадно треплет весенний ветер…_

_...Мама рисует нарциссы... Отец фехтует на заднем дворе... Бабушка что-то колдует над его кружкой с лекарством… Первая метла… Галоп на гнедой по осенним полям… Утренний мэнор, залитый солнцем…_

Драгоценные воспоминания кружились перед газами, как картинки в калейдоскопе — сложно выбрать, какое ценней.   
С трудом вынырнув из видений, Драко проглотил комок в горле и украдкой бросил взгляд на остальных. Панси смотрела куда-то в пустоту, и по ее щекам катились крупные слезы. Миллисент всхлипывала и вытирала нос рукавом. Нотт сидел с таким безразличным видом, словно хотел послать всех куда подальше, но слишком уж сильно он стискивал побелевшими пальцами самый край парты и слишком тяжело дышал. Забини склонил голову так низко, что никто не мог увидеть его лица, а Гойл, напротив, завел глаза вверх, прилежно рассматривая потолок.   
МакГонагалл откашлялась, привлекая к себе внимание. 

— Сегодня мы научимся все это сохранять, — мягко сказала она. — Но начнем мы всё же с того, что ближе всего к моему уроку. Займемся трансфигурацией! Возьмите это, — она взмахнула рукой, и по классу разлетелись самые разнообразные предметы.

Слизеринцы зашевелились, приходя в себя и начиная рассматривать полученное: Драко достался старый корявый сук, Забини — засохший лист дерева, Нотт, брезгливо щурясь, смотрел на серовато-розового дождевого червя, Гойлу чуть не прилетел в лоб дырявый башмак, а Паркинсон с гадливостью разглядывала прикорнувшую на ее столе полевую бурую мышь. Судя по тому, как зашушукались гриффиндорцы, доставшиеся им вещи были ничуть не лучше.

— У вас не всегда будет под рукой нужный флакон, — не обращая внимания на поднявшийся гвалт, сдержанно пояснила МакГонагалл. — Поэтому вы должны уметь трансфигурировать любые предметы, находящиеся поблизости. Вам всего лишь нужно расщепить и перестроить молекулы в нужную форму. Надеюсь, это вам должно быть знакомо. Начали! 

Она пошла по рядам, наблюдая, как странные предметы превращаются в кособокие кривые пузырьки. Со всех сторон послышались возмущенное бормотание, вздохи и тихие жалобы. Никому не удавалось сотворить настоящий флакон с первого раза. Бурая склянка Паркинсон лениво шевелила хвостом, несмотря на ее настойчивые возгласы “Фереверто!” Забини неловко проткнул пальцем шуршащую хрупкую стенку своего пузырька, и ему пришлось начинать все заново. Нотт горделиво оглядел свой почти что ровный бутылек, попытался его открыть, но разочарованно выругался — тот оказался цельным куском стекла. 

Драко с завистью посмотрел на Поттера, который сидел над идеальным флаконом, откровенно скучая, закусил губу и со вздохом склонился над своей корягой, взмахивая палочкой и ожидая какого-нибудь коварства. Но он постоянно забывал о своей новой силе. Не успел Драко опустить палочку, как ровный, прозрачный, как слеза, пузатый флакон с затейливой серебряной крышкой уже покачивался перед ним на столе. Малфой поднял на Поттера изумленные неверящие глаза, и тот весело ему подмигнул. 

— Отлично, Гарри. Мисс Грейнджер, чудесно, — МакГонагалл шла мимо гриффиндорцев, проверяя их успехи. — Мистер Финниган, если вы еще раз нашлете на склянку мисс Паркинсон “Снаффлифорс”, тут же вылетите с урока и получите месячную отработку у мистера Филча…

Драко фыркнул, заметив, как Панси погрозила Финнигану кулаком и наконец-то смогла удалить у своего флакона дрыгающийся хвост. 

— Ну, кажется, все справились? — МакГонагалл оглядела притихший класс. — Тогда продолжим. У каждого из вас в парах есть какие-то совместные воспоминания. Вспомните какое-нибудь событие, связанное с вашим напарником. А теперь представьте это как можно ярче и образнее, в подробностях и деталях. Как только ваши воспоминания станут максимально четкими, поднесите палочку к виску и вытяните их наружу. Вот так, — под изумленные шепотки МакГонагалл приложила палочку к своей голове и осторожно выдернула из себя голубую воздушную нить. — Потом слейте это во флакон и плотно закройте крышку, — она ловко погрузила облачко в прозрачный зеленоватый пузырек, закупорила его и подняла руку вверх, демонстрируя классу чуть светящийся бирюзовый сосуд. — А теперь вы, — сказала она и снова неспешно пошла вдоль рядов.

Все сосредоточенно затихли, пытаясь вытащить нити воспоминаний. Поттер, улыбаясь, посмотрел на Гермиону, явно припоминая что-то забавное, затем ловко выдернул из своей головы прозрачную синюю нитку и проворно запечатал ее во флакон. Но так повезло только ему. У остальных дело шло значительно хуже — палочки соскальзывали, не слушались владельцев, вызывая гневные возгласы, а голубоватые дымки норовили рассеяться туманом. Нотт, упустивший очередную нить, зашипел и тихо выругался сквозь зубы, Миллисент, которая так и не смогла вытянуть из себя ничего, в раздражении швырнула палочку на парту, а Гойл просто молча и методично постукивал себя волшебной палочкой по виску. 

Драко перевел взгляд на притихшего Блейза, опустил глаза вниз и напрягся, вспоминая. 

_... Им по восемь лет. Забини стоит возле его метлы и со вздохом трогает гладкое древко._

_— Ты не можешь летать, Драко! Нам еще нельзя, — завистливо ноет он.  
— Мне разрешает отец, — Драко небрежно кивает головой в сторону дома. _

_Пускай отец позволяет ему подниматься невысоко и только в его присутствии, но Блейзу это знать вовсе не обязательно._

_— Надо же… У тебя своя метла-а, — мечтательно тянет Блейз и восхищено теребит идеальные ровные прутья.  
— Осторожней, испортишь, — надменно роняет Драко и, глядя, как Блейз поспешно отдергивает руку, высокомерно поясняет: — Отец говорит, чем лучше они подогнаны, тем выше скорость. _

_Драко переполняет гордость и чувство собственной значимости. У него есть своя метла, ему разрешено летать, и, что еще круче, у него есть отец — сильный, красивый, знающий все на свете._

_— Везучий ты, Драко, — Блейз опускает голову, склоняясь над древком так низко, словно хочет рассмотреть его как можно подробнее, но, не выдержав, грустно добавляет: — А мой пятый отец, кажется, даже не помнит, как меня зовут.  
— Хочешь, попробуй. Садись! — Драко и сам не понимает, что подталкивает его протянуть Забини метлу, которой он дорожит, кажется, больше всего на свете.   
— Правда, можно? — глаза Блейза загораются радостью, и он неуверенно кладет руку на гладкое древко.  
— Конечно, я тебя подстрахую! — Драко решительно заставляет метлу подняться в воздух на уровень пояса и помогает Блейзу на нее усесться. Он думает, что Блейз немного посидит и сразу же слезет, но тот делает какое-то неловкое движение, неожиданно дергается и резко взмывает в воздух.   
— Я лечу, Драко! — радостно орет Блейз откуда-то сверху и от восторга чуть не валится с метлы. — Лечу-у-у-у!!! — он взлетает все выше и выше, и вот теперь Драко становится по-настоящему страшно.   
— Блейз! Спускайся! — истошно кричит он, когда видит, что метла зависла где-то под самыми облаками. _

_Но Блейз по-прежнему болтается высоко-высоко вверху._

_— Дра-а-ко-о-о-о… Помоги-и-и-и! — доносится жалобный голос из поднебесья, и Драко, парализованный ужасом, чуть не зажмуривается от страха, когда видит, как Блейз соскальзывает с метлы и чудом зацепляется за древко руками._

_Будто во сне оцепеневший Драко наблюдает, как его друг отчаянно дергает ногами, пытаясь удержаться на весу из последних сил, растерянно оглядывается, не понимая, что теперь делать, и с колоссальным облегчением видит, как от дома, не разбирая дороги, огромными скачками мчится к ним по лужайке его отец, стремительно направляет палочку вверх и хриплым голосом выкрикивает заклинание. Драко остается только стоять и смотреть, как метла вместе с намертво вцепившимся в нее Блейзом осторожно спускается вниз. И Драко, наконец, чувствует такую слабость, что без сил валится на траву. Люциус в ярости разворачивается к сыну, глаза его мечут громы и молнии, и Драко понимает, что пощады не будет. Но он всё же умоляюще смотрит на отца, и тот, словно прочитав в его взгляде что-то понятное только им двоим, резко отворачивается от сына и подходит к виновато притихшему Блейзу. Драгоценная метла валяется неподалеку, но перепуганный Блейз даже не смотрит в ее сторону._

_— Простите, сэр, я не хотел, — темная голова покаянно склоняется так низко, что им видна лишь курчавая макушка. — Я больше не буду._

_Драко ждет, что отец сейчас разразится гневной тирадой, выгонит Блейза домой, запретит приходить в мэнор, но Люциус вместо этого внимательно смотрит на угловатого мальчишку в чуть малой ему мантии, практически незаметным движением заставляет метлу подняться и крепко сжимает древко уверенной сильной рукой._

_— Ты все сделал не так, и сидел ты неправильно. Поэтому у тебя и не вышло. Садись, я покажу, как надо, — слышит Драко хрипловатый голос отца, с удивлением оборачивается к нему и видит, как тот осторожно помогает Блейзу усесться. — Спину ровнее! Ноги на ширину плеч! — отрывисто командует Люциус. — Держи крепче, вот так! И у тебя всё получится._

_На следующий день наказанный Драко проводит целых пять часов в темном чулане, а верный Тикси таскает ему туда сладости, пытаясь утешить. Но Драко вспоминает переполненные счастьем глаза Блейза, его первый настоящий полет под присмотром отца и ни о чем не жалеет…_

— Не торопитесь. Думайте! Думайте как следует, — выдернул его из воспоминаний голос МакГонагалл. Драко машинально поднес палочку к виску, вытягивая из памяти голубоватый туман, и торопливо запечатал его в пузырек. — Отлично Драко, — одобрительно кивнув, директриса прошла мимо него дальше по слизеринскому ряду. — Расслабьтесь, Панси, вы слишком напряжены. Не нужно употреблять такие слова в классе, мистер Нотт, иначе мне придется вас выгнать. Мистер Гойл, прекратите стучать себя по голове, если в ней ничего нет, вы ничего оттуда не достанете! Думайте, Грегори, вспоминайте! Ярче, отчетливей!

Один за другим отовсюду раздавались радостные возгласы, а во флаконах забарахтались пойманные голубые облачка. 

— А теперь, когда все справились, — МакГонагалл, которая уже стояла около своего стола, снова откашлялась, привлекая к себе общее внимание. — Я хочу дать вам это. 

Она взмахнула рукой, заклинанием распечатывая большую коробку, стоящую чуть поодаль, и из нее взмыли в воздух и величественно поплыли по кабинету небольшие каменные чаши со сверкающими ободками. Гриффиндорцам достались чаши из розового кварца с золотыми кантами, слизеринцам — малахитовые с серебряными. По блестящим ободам бежали, переливаясь, незнакомые рунические знаки. Ученики недоуменно задвигались и зашептались, хватая и с удивлением разглядывая странные предметы. 

— Это вам, — просто сказала МакГонагалл. — И здесь вы можете хранить самые дорогие вам воспоминания. В конце урока я научу вас их запирать.  
— Что это? — внезапно севшим голосом спросила у нее Гермиона, вскидывая на нее изумленные глаза. — Это… этого же просто не может быть… Омут памяти — такая большая редкость… Невозможно сделать так, чтобы… 

МакГонагалл решительно поджала губы:

— Альбус давно собирался опровергнуть это заблуждение, доказать, что это не так, и бросить тем самым вызов магическому миру. Но, как видите, не успел, — она сцепила пальцы в замок и поджала губы. — Это образцы, оставшиеся от его экспериментов. Разумеется, это не полноценные Омуты, они не обладают полной силой, наверное, можно их назвать “опытная модель”… Суть в том, что каждый образец способен хранить определенное количество воспоминаний одного владельца. Я решила, что они смогут принести намного больше пользы, если будут находиться у вас, нежели пылиться на чердаке у мистера Филча, — она строго оглядела класс, но поскольку все ошеломленно молчали, подытожила: — Ну раз вопросов больше нет, давайте обменяемся воспоминаниями в парах. Слейте в ваш Омут то, что вам удалось добыть, и передайте посмотреть партнеру.   
— Она же могла их продать за безумные деньги, — пораженно прошипел Блейз, и Драко усмехнулся.   
— Нет, не могла, — отозвался он и сам удивился, что стал так хорошо понимать гриффиндорцев. Более того, оказывается, за время, проведенное с Поттером, он и сам уже отвык от слизеринской привычки мерить всё на деньги. 

Блейз посмотрел на него с недоумением, но не стал спорить, а вместо этого бережно вылил свое синее облачко в маленький Омут, где оно тут же завертелось по спирали, словно обживаясь и привыкая.

— Вот, — Забини протянул Омут Драко, напряженно глядя ему в лицо.

Тот кивнул и в ответ протянул ему свой. 

— Возьмите Омут вашего партнера, — раздался голос МакГонагалл. — Загляните внутрь. Расслабьтесь, присмотритесь внимательно и затем медленно погрузитесь в чужие воспоминания. 

Драко с опаской притянул Омут Блейза к себе, настороженно всматриваясь в мутный водоворот, и осторожно опустил в него свое лицо. 

_... Зеленые стены, приглушенный полумрак. Воспоминания совсем недавние. Блейз стоит в их слизеринской гостиной. Нотт лениво развалился в кресле, а рядом с ним нерушимой горой стоит Гойл. Небольшие прозрачные глазки Тео цепко впиваются в лицо Блейза, ощупывают, похотливо раздевают, скользят по беззащитному горлу._

_— Ты сделаешь это, Блейз, — Нотт небрежно и глубоко затягивается, несмотря на строжайший запрет на курение в замке, и стряхивает пепел прямо на ковер. Его нервные тонкие пальцы крутят сигарету, сдавливая ее так сильно, что едва ли не переламывают пополам. — Ты сделаешь это, потому что я так сказал.  
— Я не пойду, — Блейз решительно сжимает кулаки, — Драко не виноват, что твои родители… — он осекается на полуслове. _

_Нотт опасно прищуривается и подается вперед, одним рывком соскальзывая с кресла:_

_— Не виноват, что их обоих поцеловали дементоры? Что их души высосали черные твари? Что я не могу их даже похоронить? Ты это хотел сказать, Блейз? Так договаривай, — он резко приближает свое лицо почти к самому носу Забини и вцепляется пальцами в его ворот._

_Но Блейз встречает его, даже не дрогнув:_

_— Малфой в этом не виноват, — упрямо повторяет он, и голос его звучит ломко и сорвано._

_Нотт мерзко усмехается, словно заранее торжествуя победу:_

_— Тогда почему он один будто бы ни при чем? Да, его отец сидит в Азкабане, но Люциус Малфой жив и здоров. А мамаша его и вовсе осталась на свободе и теперь, говорят, развлекается где-то во Франции, — Нотт дергает пальцами и все-таки переламывает сигарету пополам. — А еще я видел, как наш Драко смотрит на Поттера, — добавляет он со злобной усмешкой. — И не верю, что наш герой заступился за него просто так. Да твой Малфой просто продажная шлюха, — выплевывает Нотт и щелчком отшвыривает поломанную сигарету в камин. — Поэтому сегодня ты пойдешь с нами и накажешь его. За всё._

_Нотт нагло щурится на Блейза, и в его небольших пронзительных глазках читается удовлетворение. Он практически уверен, что Забини не посмеет ему возразить. Но тот неожиданно нарушает его планы._

_— Отвали, Тео, — взрывается Блейз и пытается отбросить тонкую цепкую руку, которой Нотт по-прежнему притягивает его к себе. — Мне плевать, что у него с Поттером. Ради своих родителей ты бы тоже лег под любого, скажешь, нет? Я не сделаю этого с ним. И вы этого не сделаете тоже! Я скажу обо всем МакГонагалл!_

_Но вместо того, чтобы испугаться, Нотт внезапно сам выпускает воротник его мантии, снова усаживается в кресло, расслабленно откидывается на спинку, и по его лицу разливается гнусная ухмылка:_

_— Ну, как знаешь, Блейз. Только мне казалось, что ты больше привязан к своей матери, — Нотт по-прежнему смотрит на него с торжеством сытого хищника. — Я полагаю, она так же достойна “поцелуя”, как и наши родители.  
— Что? — Блейз, который уже повернулся к нему спиной, чтобы уйти, резко разворачивается и замирает. _

_Нотт выдерживает театральную паузу и небрежно роняет:_

_— Письмо.  
— Какое письмо? — Блейз и сам не замечает, что в волнении стискивает челюсти и кусает губы. _

_Нотт демонстративно вытягивает ноги, подносит руку к самым глазам и неспешно рассматривает свой маникюр:  
— Письмо, подтверждающее, что твоя матушка была не на той стороне, — наконец-то лениво цедит он. — “Лишь одно могу сказать тебе, Беллатриса. Моя верность нашему делу не подлежит сомнению. Я всем телом и душой принадлежу Темному Лорду”, — издевательски цитирует он, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как меняется в лице Блейз, смотрит на него с высокомерием победителя и добавляет с деланным зевком: — Ее домашний арест быстро сменится жесткими нарами, а всех ее любовников сменит один, самый настойчивый.   
— Я тебе не верю, — шепчет Блейз онемевшими губами.   
— Дело твое, — Нотт равнодушно ведет худым плечом и, не отрывая взгляда от своих идеально обработанных ногтей, ставит в известность: — Ты получишь письмо сегодня, после того, как пойдешь с нами и проявишь себя. А может, и нет. Я еще не решил, когда тебе его отдать, — Нотт сосредоточенно щурится, затем резко встает и высокомерно цедит. — Ты будешь делать то, что я скажу, Блейз. И мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты меня ослушался. _

_...Нотт вместе со слизеринской гостиной начинают расплываться, исчезают, и вот они все вместе стоят в темном коридоре. Обессиленный Драко прислонился к стене, а Нотт недвусмысленно тянется палочкой к его шее. Но внезапно сзади слышится гневный оклик Поттера, и на Блейза накатывает такое колоссальное облегчение, от которого даже подкашиваются ноги..._

Картинка сменяется новой. 

_...Блейз из-за угла наблюдает, как Драко стоит в коридоре, рыжая Уизли за его спиной напряженно хмурится, а Грейнджер что-то шепчет ему на ухо. Малфой резко вскидывает руку с палочкой, выкрикивает заклинание, и что-то резко толкает Блейза в грудь, тащит по коридору, стукая головой об пол и стены, и давит на сердце до тех пор, пока не наваливается беспощадная темнота._

_Блейз приходит в себя первым, с трудом отрывает голову от земли и мутными глазами пытается оглядеться. Нотт и четверо младшекурсников так и лежат без чувств, видимо, Блейзу просто повезло, что заклинание ударило его по касательной. Блейз, пошатываясь от слабости, приподнимается на руках, какое-то время растерянно смотрит в пространство, а потом ползком на четвереньках подбирается к Нотту. Пока тот валяется в отключке, Блейз жадно шарит дрожащими руками по его одежде, зная, что Нотт никогда не оставит ценность без присмотра. Заветное письмо и правда отыскивается в секретном кармане брюк, и Блейз, морщась от отвращения, вытаскивает его оттуда, пробегает глазами, облегченно вздыхает и, торопливо нацеливая палочку, поджигает его заклинанием. Улика сгорает, оставляя за собой горстку пепла. А Блейз снова валится на пол совсем без сил…_

Драко вынырнул на поверхность, захлебываясь воздухом, жмурясь от яркого света, пытаясь прийти в себя, и тут же с изумленным недоверием уставился на Блейза. Тот тоже оторвался от Омута и теперь сидел с мечтательными глазами, вспоминая свой первый полет.

— Ты мог мне сказать, Блейз, — прошептал Драко, глядя на Забини во все глаза.   
— А ты бы мне поверил? — тот, неохотно возвращаясь в реальность, горько посмотрел на Малфоя и пожал плечами. — Мы нечасто говорим друг другу правду. 

Драко невольно кинул взгляд на Нотта, который что-то торопливо объяснял разгневанной Панси, и поскорее перевел глаза на гриффиндорский стол, ища Гарри. Как раз в этот момент Поттер с Грейнджер закатывались над общими воспоминаниями, хлопая друг друга по рукам и выдыхая: “А помнишь?.. Нет, ну ты помнишь, как мы с тобой…” Рыжему Уизелу что-то жарко шептала сияющая Браун, а Финниган хохотал над краснеющим Лонгботтомом, стукаясь лбом о парту от смеха. И почему у гриффиндорцев всегда всё так просто? 

— А теперь я вам расскажу, как запечатывать ваши Омуты и накладывать индивидуальную защиту, — послышался ровный голос МакГонагалл.

Драко вполуха слушал ее объяснения. На сердце было так тяжело, словно туда положили холодный острый камень. Отец, мама, Блейз, Нотт, солнечный мэнор… Всего этого было много, слишком много. Судя по тому, как пришибленно выглядели другие слизеринцы, это занятие непросто далось им всем. Еле дождавшись конца урока, Драко с облегчением выскочил из класса. Поттер нагнал его в коридоре и по-свойски закинул руку на плечо. 

— Что с тобой? — Гарри пристально посмотрел ему в лицо. 

Драко усмехнулся. Рядом с ним Поттер почему-то переставал быть эмоциональным бревном, замечая малейшие оттенки в его настроении, даже в тех случаях, когда сам Драко предпочел бы от этого отказаться. 

— Почему ты так старательно свидетельствовал за нашу семью, Поттер? — тихо спросил он. 

Гарри внимательно оглядел его:

— Нарцисса меня спасла, — медленно сказал он. — Ты ведь знаешь. 

Драко хмуро смотрел на него:

— Ты никогда не говорил об этом нигде, кроме суда, — выдохнул он. — Так, может быть, этого и не было?

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Я тоже не люблю вспоминать про войну, — он крепко сжал его плечи, разворачивая лицом к себе. — Что случилось, Драко? 

От ласковой заботы в его голосе Малфой неожиданно выпалил мучавшую его правду:

— Они считают, что я под тебя лег! Поэтому ты нас так защищал. 

Гарри усмехнулся и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза: 

— Ты бы сделал это, если бы я потребовал, правда? — мягко спросил он и, увидев ответный неуверенный взгляд, пожал плечами. — Я бы ради своих пошел и не на такое. И они все, наверняка, тоже. Так чего ты злишься? Пусть думают всё, что им угодно.   
— А ты? Ты тоже так думаешь? Что я с тобой из-за этого? — Драко ощущал, как скулы заливаются мучительным румянцем, а предательские слезы подступают к самым глазам.

Гарри внезапно расхохотался и крепко прижал его к себе: 

— Придурок ты, — с нежностью выдохнул он. — Ну почему ты такой придурок, Драко? — он зарылся носом в светлые волосы и вдохнул его тонкий цветочный запах. — И вообще, кто из нас под кого лег — большой вопрос, Драко Малфой, — прогудел он ему в самое ухо, и Драко почувствовал, что краснеет еще больше. Поттер оторвался от него, с веселым вызовом глянул в лицо и фыркнул: — Но не думай, что я не надеюсь это исправить! 

Он неожиданно дернул Малфоя за руку и затолкал его в очередную нишу, которые он находил каким-то неведомым чутьем. 

— Психуешь из-за мэнора? — с внезапной серьезностью спросил Поттер и ласково провел по щеке теплыми пальцами. — Гермиона сказала мне, что он совсем разрушен, — он тревожно смотрел Драко в лицо. — Не волнуйся. Мы можем пойти туда в другой раз. Когда ты будешь готов. Я подожду. 

Чертов Поттер! Драко чувствовал, как глаза снова начинает щипать. Как он может быть таким… таким понимающим, таким заботливым, таким надежным. И как его можно любить с такой силой? Драко казалось, что он сейчас просто взорвется от эмоций. 

Не выдержав, он всхлипнул и с силой отпихнул Гарри от себя, одним рывком прижимая к стене. Он успел заметить удивление в зеленых глазах и, не оставляя себе времени на раздумье, впился в его губы жестким поцелуем. Его руки уже, словно сами по себе, распахивали его мантию и разрывали ширинку. 

— Драко? — Гарри тревожно попытался отстраниться, и в его голосе послышалось беспокойство.  
— Заткнись, — сквозь зубы пробормотал ему Малфой, зажмуриваясь, чтобы не видеть недоумения на его лице. — Заткнись, Поттер! Я не могу больше! Ясно? Я... больше не могу... — прошептал он ему в губы, прижал ладони к горячему телу, сдвигая их все ниже, и внезапно одним рывком сдернул с него брюки, стаскивая их вместе с бельем. Краем сознания Драко услышал изумленное “Что ты делаешь?”, но, не обращая больше внимания ни на что, первый раз в жизни упал перед ним на колени и вобрал его в себя так сильно, как только мог, сразу принимая на всю глубину. 

Отчаяние, боль, ужас потери, надежда и любовь — мучительная, невероятная, в реальность которой он никогда толком не верил — будто каленым железом жгли его душу. Не в силах справиться с лавиной обрушившихся на него чувств, Драко вжимался губами в его пах, насаживался, облизывал, жадно сосал, плотно сжимал и впускал в себя как можно глубже, чтобы хоть как-то объяснить ему, показать, дать почувствовать... 

Гарри хрипло стонал и метался где-то над ним, неловко хватался за плечи, болезненно вцеплялся в волосы, пытался отпихнуть, жадно толкался, хрипло рычал, жалобно скулил, умоляюще просил о чем-то… Драко было всё равно. Он знал, что не отпустит его, пока не высосет досуха, не сделает своим, не вберет в себя до последней капли, не присвоит целиком, насовсем. 

Услышав сверху надломленное “Не могу… больше… я сейчас... Дра... а-ах...”, Драко еще сильнее впился пальцами в его бедра и, чувствуя, как его гланды обжигает соленая терпкая горечь, сжал себя снизу, с облегчением кончая вместе с Гарри… 

— Малфой. 

Совершенно одуревший Поттер сидел на своей мантии голым задом, прислонившись к стене. Его очки сползли набок, волосы встали дыбом, как шерсть у дворового кота, а взгляд был невразумительным и диким. Драко расположился рядом, откинув голову на стену, и любовался им, ленясь пошевелиться. 

— Малфой, — повторил Гарри и медленно повернул к нему лицо. — Я даже не буду спрашивать, что это было. Но, чтоб ты знал, я хочу еще!   
— Угу, — Драко промычал это, не открывая саднящего рта, надеясь, что Гарри заткнется и даст ему посидеть спокойно. 

Но неугомонный Поттер уже уткнулся ему в шею и обхватил его талию рукой.

— Теперь я понял, в чем твое настоящее призвание, — неразборчиво пробормотал он, щекоча дыханием и вызывая холодок вдоль позвоночника. — Ты был неподражаем.

Драко фыркнул, рассмеялся и толкнул его плечом. 

— Придурок. 

Гарри сполз ниже и пристроил голову у него на груди, уютно устраиваясь в кольце рук. 

— Давай свалим с Прорицаний? — он зевнул, взял малфоевскую кисть в свою и переплел их пальцы. — Для разнообразия лишний раз не выслушаю про свою скорую смерть.   
— Если бы ты знал, как я злился, когда эта старая сова тебя пугала, — Драко сжал его руку своей.   
— Ты ржал надо мной, — пожаловался Гарри и расслабленно потерся щекой о его грудь.   
— А ты что хотел? Чтобы я прилюдно падал в обморок? — Малфой уткнулся носом ему в макушку. — Я так боялся, что с тобой что-нибудь случится. Что он тебя всё же убьет. А она каркала и каркала. Ненавижу ее. 

Гарри с видимой неохотой оторвался от него и лениво поднялся:

— Тогда договорились. Сейчас приводим себя в порядок, пробираемся в Хогсмид и аппарируем к вам в мэнор. 

Видя, как застыл Драко, Гарри обхватил его рукой за шею и притянул к себе. 

— Я всё понимаю, поверь. Просто сделай это. И потом тебе будет легче.


	15. Мэнор

Парни аппарировали на дальнюю дорожку заброшенного парка. Тяжелые толстые ветки заслоняли замок так, что видны были лишь далекие серо-голубые крыши. Гарри обхватил Малфоя сзади, сцепив руки замком на его животе и положив подбородок на острое плечо. Драко невольно съежился, будто в ожидании удара, и тоскливо смотрел в сторону дома. 

— Покажи мне все. Расскажи, как здесь было раньше, — Гарри ткнулся носом ему в ухо и потерся о светлый висок. Но Драко по-прежнему стоял как зачарованный, поэтому он слегка подопнул его под зад коленом. — Не будь идиотом, Малфой. Давай, двигай!

От этих слов Драко словно очнулся, бросил уничижительный взгляд на Поттера, высокомерно фыркнул и, вздернув подбородок, решительно направился к замку. Какое-то время они молча шли по развороченным, поросшим густой травой тропинкам, огибали живые изгороди, давно потерявшие форму; Драко пристально глядел себе под ноги, словно пытаясь отстраниться от запустения, которое их окружало, а Гарри крутил головой с неослабевающим интересом. 

— И где ты первый раз сел на метлу? — внезапно спросил он, с любопытством оглядывая огромные зеленые пространства.   
— За домом поле, отсюда не видно, — пробормотал Драко и неловко махнул рукой куда-то вдаль.   
— Сколько тебе было? — Гарри перепрыгнул через огромную кучу мусора, спеша за ним следом.   
— Семь.   
— А сколько у тебя было метел? — Гарри, заглядевшись на расходящиеся дорожки, споткнулся и, чтобы удержаться, вцепился в Драко руками. 

Тот резко покачнулся, обернулся и недоуменно посмотрел на него:

— Как у всех. Одна детская, одна подростковая… Если ты считаешь, что родители меня баловали, и у меня их было штук двадцать, то это не так, — обиженно ответил он и тут же подозрительно прищурился. — Поттер, ты меня забалтываешь, что ли? Пытаешься отвлечь своими дурацкими расспросами? 

Гарри усмехнулся: 

— Знаешь, Малфой, если бы ты вырос в чулане под лестницей, тебе тоже было бы интересно, как проходило детство у нормальных детей. У тех, у кого были хотя бы игрушки.   
— В каком… чулане? — Драко застыл посреди тропинки и уставился на него во все глаза. 

Гарри ткнул его рукой в спину, снова подталкивая в сторону замка, но Малфой упрямо не двигался с места, и Поттер сдался: 

— Мои родственники-магглы полагали, что вполне достаточно меня кормить и поить, чтобы я не загнулся, — со вздохом объяснил он. — И жил я в чулане под лестницей. По крайней мере, пока не вмешался Дамблдор, — глядя на ужас, отразившийся на лице Малфоя, Гарри усмехнулся: — Не знал, что ли? Я думал, все это знают. Зато, надеюсь, теперь тебе уже не так стыдно передо мной? 

Но Драко по-прежнему смотрел на него в полном ошеломлении:

— Как… такое может быть? — неверяще спросил он. — Как же ты тогда такой получился?   
— Какой? — Гарри продолжал улыбаться, забавляясь его замешательством.   
— Ну... такой… — Драко пространно махнул рукой и недоуменно заглянул ему в глаза. — Поттер, это что, правда? — дождавшись подтверждающего кивка, он требовательно поинтересовался: — Почему ты мне ничего не сказал? Ни разу! — он смотрел на Гарри в непритворном возмущении.   
— О чем? О том, что меня никто не любил? Что всем было наплевать, жив я или нет? Что у меня никогда не было ничего своего? — Гарри пожал плечами. — Я не люблю вспоминать свое детство. По-настоящему счастливым я стал только в Хогвартсе. Это был мой первый самый настоящий дом, — Гарри смущенно взглянул на остолбеневшего Малфоя и, чтобы развеять панику в серых глазах, мстительно добавил: — Если бы не один сводящий с ума белобрысый мерзавец. 

Но Драко глядел на него с таким отчаянием, что Гарри стало его ужасно жаль. Он протянул к Малфою руку, но тот горестно отшатнулся:

— Я… я же не знал, Поттер, — убито выдохнул он. — Ты всегда выглядел таким крутым и счастливым… К тебе все тянулись, ты всегда улыбался… Я думал, ты… у тебя… Если бы я знал… 

Гарри рассмеялся и притянул его к себе за шею:

— Малфой, не заставляй меня сейчас утешать тебя за то, что ты доводил меня все эти годы! Имей совесть! 

Драко с силой вцепился в него руками и невнятно пробормотал:

— Будешь жить со мной, Поттер?! Я заберу тебя, клянусь, я сделаю так, чтобы у тебя обязательно был свой дом, настоящий дом! Я тебе обещаю. 

Гарри отстранил его от себя, взглянул в несчастное, жалобное лицо и ласково погладил по щеке: 

— Драко. С тех пор, как у меня появился ты, мне больше не нужно ничего. Ты — мой дом. Мне хорошо рядом с тобой, где бы мы ни были, — он снова улыбнулся. — Но я бы с радостью посмотрел твой мэнор. Покажи мне его, пожалуйста. 

Взявшись за руки, они медленно брели к дому по заросшей тропинке. Это было так хорошо и в то же время глупо и по-девчачьи наивно, что оба, не сговариваясь, делали вид, будто не замечают своих накрепко сцепленных ладоней, переплетенных пальцев и дружеского тепла, от которого самое тяжкое горе переносилось чуть легче. Поднявшись по оббитым ступеням, парни остановились перед высокой узорчатой дверью. 

— Прошу, — Драко, немного помявшись, решительно взмахнул рукой, и обе тяжелые створки услужливо распахнулись.

Они одновременно шагнули в темный проем. 

— Малфой, да у тебя тут круче, чем в Хогвартсе! — ахнул Гарри и медленно двинулся вперед. Казалось, он вовсе не замечает следов разрушения. Осторожно пробираясь по заваленному хламом коридору, Гарри зачарованно рассматривал высокие потолки, разглядывал ажурные люстры и широкие двери, окидывал быстрым взглядом уцелевшие картины. — Так красиво, — восхищенно прошептал он, и Драко почувствовал себя неоправданно счастливым.   
— Пойдем, я покажу тебе мою комнату? — внезапно произнес он то, что мечтал сказать Поттеру с одиннадцати лет, и покраснел. 

Но Гарри словно и не заметил его смущения. 

— Пойдем, — он азартно кивнул, как будто им снова было лет по двенадцать, и он предвкушал увлекательные развлечения и новые игрушки. — Догоняй?

Драко тут же развернулся и торопливо кинулся наверх, привычно перепрыгивая через ступеньки. Гарри помчался за ним следом. Они поднимались бегом по широкой мраморной лестнице, заваленной какими-то обломками мебели, изуродованными вещами и клочьями обоев, заляпанной грязью и кровью, и Гарри бросал быстрые взгляды под ноги лишь для того, чтобы не упасть и не свернуть себе шею. Конечно же, всё он видел, всё понимал. Последнее время он вообще чувствовал своего Малфоя так, словно был с ним одним целым. Его боль, горечь, тоску и ужас от изувеченного, полумертвого дома — еще одной обесчещенной безмолвной жертвы красноглазого урода. Обломки бывшей счастливой жизни его Драко, которые тот никому не позволял убирать. Своеобразный мемориал родителям, устроенный любящим сыном. 

— Вот! — Драко широко распахнул дверь в свою комнату, поспешно врываясь внутрь и внезапно резко затормозил. 

Солнце играло тусклыми бликами в выщербленной позолоте и яркими пятнами высвечивало выпачканные темным стены, оборванные шелковые обои, оббитую лепнину и выпотрошенную мебель с бесстыдно вывороченным на пол содержимым покореженных шкафов. 

— Вот… — повторил он, затравленно озираясь.   
— Ты не был здесь после войны? — тихо спросил Гарри где-то у него за спиной, готовый обнять в любую минуту, но пока так и не прикасаясь. 

Драко помотал головой, пытаясь проглотить противный комок, который упорно не желал убираться из горла. Гарри неторопливо оглядывался вокруг. 

— Там ты спал? — взмахом руки он указал на кровать со вспоротым матрасом. 

Драко молча загнанно кивнул. 

— Здесь занимался? — Поттер, осторожно переступая через лежащие на полу вещи, подошел к столу, заваленному мусором так, что не было видно даже столешницы, и осторожно погладил его деревянное ребро. — А здесь сидел? — он встал коленом на широкий подоконник, выглядывая в окно и сквозь грязное треснувшее стекло рассматривая запущенный парк, почерневшую лестницу и заросшие бесформенные кусты. — А здесь… 

Он обернулся, посмотрел на Драко и оборвал себя на полуслове. Малфой, сжав кулаки, стиснув зубы, стоял посреди кучи грязных обломков — потерянный и жалкий, как брошенный за городом щенок, а в глазах его блестели закипающие слезы. Гарри быстро пересек комнату и с силой прижал его голову к своему плечу. 

— Не молчи, Драко! — приказал он хриплым шепотом. — Что хочешь делай: ори, бей, реви, ломай, только не молчи! В этом нет ничего постыдного, когда от твоей прежней жизни остались одни руины. Выпусти это из себя! Ну же, Драко! Хороший мой! 

И Драко внезапно с силой обхватил его руками в ответ, задрожал, затрясся в беззвучном исступленном плаче и, продолжая цепляться руками, сполз по нему на колени, оседая прямо в кучу мусора. Гарри рухнул следом, подхватывая, обнимая, баюкая. 

— Т-ш-ш, тише, мой родной, тише, — ласково шептал он, укачивая его, сжимая в руках, укрывая собой от кружащейся белой взвеси. — Мы всё для него сделаем, всё, что в наших силах… Восстановим, починим…   
— Я… не хочу… нет… не надо, — еле слышно, жалобно всхлипывал Малфой и снова рыдал отчаянно и жалко, цепляясь сознанием за осколки своей прошлой счастливой жизни, словно пытаясь хоть так удержать неумолимое время. В каждой разломанной вещи здесь были мама, отец, их дом, когда-то просторный и светлый, полеты, смех, вечерние разговоры… Счастливые воспоминания не хотели уходить, прочно кружась перед глазами, делая настоящее совершенно невыносимым. 

Но Гарри крепко держал его, стискивал плечи, ласково гладил худую дрожащую спину, белые шелковые волосы, намертво сцепленные руки и быстро шептал: 

— Они живы, Драко, понимаешь? Живы. А раз так, значит, могут однажды вернуться. А у тебя тут такой свинарник, ну как ты будешь перед ними оправдываться? И дом. Это же твой дом. Он ни в чем не виноват. Мы обязаны ему помочь, залечить раны, ради тебя, ради них, ради всех… — Гарри ласково целовал светлую макушку и говорил, говорил, почти не понимая, что именно шепчет, но главное было то, что он видел, как от его слов Драко становилось всё легче. Он начал понемногу успокаиваться, замирал в надежных руках, и бившая его дрожь тоже потихоньку стихала.

Какое-то время они просто сидели, тихо обнявшись и слушая редкие звуки убитого дома. Потом Драко последний раз всхлипнул, сердито оттолкнул от себя Поттера, резко поднялся и отошел к окну, наскоро приводя одежду в порядок и заставляя себя успокоиться. Стискивая зубы, он молча смотрел сквозь мутное стекло, а Гарри просто сидел за его спиной всё в той же позе, не приставая с разговорами и не мешая. Наконец, Драко постарался вытереть остатки слез и решительно обернулся:

— Поттер, если ты теперь думаешь… — холодно начал он. Его голос был до неприличия высокомерным, как и всегда после проявленной слабости. 

Но оказалось, что его порыв пропал втуне. Поттер за это время успел куда-то тихо исчезнуть, и Драко, оставшись совсем один, растерянно огляделся по сторонам.

— Поттер! — громко крикнул он, почему-то отчаянно пугаясь.

Гарри мгновенно высунулся из-за двери и тут же направился к нему. Драко облегченно выдохнул и обессиленно опустился на подоконник, крепко впиваясь пальцами в шершавое дерево:

— Что ты там делал? — выпалил он, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. 

Но Гарри как будто не замечал его замешательства. 

— Вот что я скажу тебе, Малфой, — деловито сообщил он, отряхивая на ходу руки и подходя к нему почти вплотную, — я здесь всё осмотрел. И знаешь, что я обнаружил? — Гарри доверительно наклонился к самому его уху, словно собираясь поведать важную тайну, и Драко невольно пришлось задержать дыхание и прислушаться, настороженно вглядываясь в него расширенными зрачками. Поттер какое-то время многозначительно смотрел на него и, наконец, вполголоса веско произнес: — Здесь очень и очень грязно! 

Несколько секунд Малфой недоуменно глядел в пространство, будто пытаясь найти в его словах скрытый смысл, затем перевел неверящий взгляд на невозмутимого Поттера, ошеломленно приоткрыл рот и, наконец, не выдержав, прыснул и неудержимо расхохотался. 

— Поттер! Ты невозможен! — запрокинув голову, Драко хохотал во всё горло так искренне и заливисто, что, казалось, даже древние стены радостно вздохнули, сбрасывая с себя горькую пыль последних лет. 

Гарри, опираясь правой рукой о подоконник, легонько поглаживал его мантию и тихо посмеивался вместе с ним. 

— Хозяин Драко смеется! Тикси так рад! Тикси так счастлив, — домовой эльф внезапно возник перед ними, умильно поглядывая на Малфоя и утирая старой наволочкой подозрительно хлюпающий нос.   
— Привет! — Гарри присел перед эльфом на корточки. — Значит, ты Тикси? А меня зовут Гарри.

Эльф уставился на него в немом восхищении и воодушевленно всплеснул маленькими худыми ручками. 

— Конечно же, Тикси знает, кто такой Гарри Поттер! — пролепетал он, задыхаясь от восторга. — Тикси счастлив и рад приветствовать в прекрасном мэноре нашего Спасителя, — домовой эльф молитвенно приложил свои сухенькие лапки к груди и склонился в почтительном низком поклоне. — Чего желает наш незабвенный Гарри Поттер от домовиков славного мэнора? Тикси готов сделать для отважного героя всё, что в его силах! 

Гарри поднялся, сунул руки в карманы мантии и огляделся по сторонам. 

— Знаешь, Тикси, кажется, я скоро буду здесь жить. Поэтому мне нужно, чтобы тут стало чисто, — решительно объявил он эльфу, не обращая внимания на онемевшего от изумления Малфоя. — Вы должны всё здесь прибрать! И начать нужно с завалов. Вы справитесь с этим? 

Тикси с безумной надеждой обернулся к Драко, снова прикладывая мелкую ручку к сердцу:

— Хозяин Драко? Тикси должен слушаться Гарри Поттера? 

Ошеломленный Малфой обреченно махнул рукой: 

— Делай, как он говорит. Всё равно не отвяжется. 

Домовик растерянно потоптался на месте, переводя глаза с Гарри на Драко и обратно, что-то наскоро соображая и прикидывая:

— Наш Спаситель будет жить здесь, в мэноре? — домовой эльф всё еще не мог поверить в нежданное счастье. — Тикси может узнать, почему? 

Драко закатил глаза и нехотя показал эльфу руку с обручальным кольцом. 

— Мы вроде как с ним помолвлены! 

Эльф какое-то мгновение недоверчиво смотрел на кольцо, словно не веря, что всё происходит на самом деле, затем издал торжествующий клич и принялся исполнять маленький ритуальный танец вокруг ближайшей кучи мусора: 

— Хозяин Драко помолвлен с Гарри Поттером! — вопил эльф и неловко подпрыгивал, увязая ногами в смеси обойных клочьев и облетевшей штукатурки, вздымая в воздух облачка белой извести. — Хозяин Гарри велел всё починить! — он нелепо взмахивал руками, делая ими отчаянные корявые пассы, дико мотал головой и бешено вращал круглыми глазами. — Скоро прекрасный мэнор будет лучше прежнего! Как счастлив старый Тикси, что дожил до этого дня!   
— Тикси, немедленно прекрати это безобразие! — смеясь, прикрикнул на него Драко. — К тому же не прикидывайся, не такой уж ты и старый, — он обернулся к Гарри и с улыбкой пояснил: — Каких-то двести лет всего, а поныть любит, как тысячелетний. 

Домовик еще пару раз неловко подпрыгнул, брыкнул ногой и, наконец, остановился, всхлипывая и быстро утирая счастливые слезы подолом грязной наволочки. 

— Тикси обязан сообщить эту грандиозную новость всем остальным эльфам! — внезапно вскинулся он, шмыгнул носом и низко поклонился. — Тикси всё сделает в лучшем виде! Хозяин Гарри не должен беспокоиться! 

И домовой эльф с громким радостным хлопком исчез прежде, чем Драко успел возмутиться:

— Э-эй, постой! Какой еще хозяин Гарри? 

Но эльфа уже и след простыл. Малфой негодующе посмотрел на оставшееся от домовика серое облачко, гневно фыркнул, обернулся к довольному Поттеру и требовательно спросил: 

— Ну вот скажи, как ты это делаешь, а? 

До самого вечера Гарри шнырял по комнатам, рассматривал, изучал, что-то двигал и раздавал приказания жадно внимающим ему домовикам. Драко только молча ходил за ним, изумляясь и не вмешиваясь ни во что. Эльфы, мгновенно развившие бурную деятельность, сновали вокруг них с громкими хлопками, оживленно переговаривались, между делом растаскивали мусор, внимательно выслушивали указания и, перебивая друг друга, докладывали о проблемах. Дом на глазах оживал, веселел, и казалось, что вместе с ним и в самого Драко капля за каплей возвращается привычная жизнь. 

— Ну что? Нам пора? — Гарри, убедившись, что все эльфы заняты делом, обернулся и выжидающе посмотрел на потрясенного всем происходящим Малфоя.   
— Поттер, ты же можешь смести эту кучу одним взмахом руки, — прошептал ему Драко, указывая на нескольких домовиков, которые старательно разгребали завал в дальнем конце коридора. — Зачем ты заставляешь их самих это делать?

Гарри усмехнулся: 

— Они изголодались. Соскучились по работе, — пояснил он, кивая на радостно суетящихся повсюду домовиков. — Кое-кто продержал их на голодном пайке весь последний год, — Гарри обнял Малфоя за плечи, крепко прижимая к себе. — Пусть наслаждаются. Аппарируем? 

Драко кивнул и, благодарно обхватив его руками в ответ, перенес их обоих в Хогсмид к уже заждавшимся метлам. До Хогвартса они добрались только к самому ужину. Умывшись и переодевшись, парни неспешно брели в Большой зал, огибая разношерстные стайки учеников. 

— Я такой голодный! Чего бы я сейчас только ни съел, — мечтательно пробормотал Гарри и дернул за рукав задумчивого Малфоя. — А ты? 

Драко улыбнулся его энтузиазму и пожал плечами. Он давно уже не чувствовал голода и заставлял себя есть буквально силой. Но объяснять это Поттеру, который тут же кинется его перевоспитывать и заботиться, вовсе не хотелось. Сзади послышались торопливые шаги, и их нагнала растрепанная Гермиона:

— Как слетали? — она бросила быстрый изучающий взгляд на Малфоя. Но тот выглядел на удивление расслабленным и умиротворенным, поэтому она осторожно продолжила расспросы: — Тебе понравился мэнор, Гарри? Он такой красивый.   
— Очень, — Гарри подмигнул улыбающемуся Драко. — И надеюсь, скоро станет еще красивей.   
— А ты видел, какая у них библиотека? — Гермиона аж задохнулась от воспоминаний. — До самого потолка! И такие книги! Гарри, я надеюсь, ты обратил внимание, какие у них великолепные редкие книги?!   
— Э-э-э, — Гарри замялся и смущенно покаялся: — Честно говоря, я не добрался до библиотеки, Гермиона. Она ведь сохранилась в полном порядке.

Подруга всплеснула руками, глядя на него с неприкрытым возмущением: 

— Гарри Поттер! Не одно поколение Малфоев собирало книги, которые ты даже не удосужился посмотреть? Всё-таки ты фантастический невежда! Это же просто уму непостижимо! Сколько я на вас с Роном убила времени! И всё впустую. За это время я могла бы приохотить к чтению даже флоббер-червя!

Драко ухмыльнулся, вызывающе глядя на пристыженного Поттера: 

— Наверное, мне стоило пригласить в мэнор Грейнджер вместо тебя, — нахально заявил он. — Она в этом понимает!   
— Кого-кого пригласить? — Гарри в притворном негодовании обхватил его рукой за шею и резко пригнул белобрысую голову к коленям. — Ты хорошо подумал, Малфой? 

Драко тут же треснул его локтем в живот и, стараясь выкрутиться из захвата, стремительно дернулся, уронил Поттера на пол, сам упал на него сверху, и они забарахтались, пытаясь встать, но тут же падая обратно, хватаясь друг за друга, путаясь в мантиях и хохоча. Гермиона закатила глаза: 

— Вы не подскажете, когда я подписалась всё это терпеть? 

Драко приподнял покрасневшее от натуги лицо с поттеровской груди. 

— Ты права, Грейнджер! Моральные травмы нужно компенсировать. Две недели в библиотеке мэнора тебя устроят? Разумеется, под неусыпным присмотром этого собственника, — он мстительно пихнул Поттера локтем в бок, а Гарри с силой снова дернул его на себя.   
— Драко, ты серьезно? — ошарашенная Гермиона больше не обращала внимания на их дружескую возню и смотрела на Малфоя во все глаза.   
— Куда уж серьезнее! — Драко снова попытался встать на колени, но с раздосадованным воплем рухнул на Поттера, притянутый обратно сильными руками. — Если бы я наблюдал, как вы резвитесь с Уизли, тебе пришлось бы очень долго залечивать мои душевные раны! Так что наши книги ждут тебя. Я официально приглашаю тебя в мэнор! — он попытался церемонно поклониться, в то же самое время нахально усаживаясь на поттеровский живот. — А сама-то ты этого хочешь? — натужно прохрипел он, когда Гарри пережал ему локтем горло.  
— Я бы мечтала об этом, — просто ответила Гермиона, не сводя с него горящих восторженных глаз.   
— Ах, вот, значит, как! Она бы мечтала! — негодующе рявкнул ему в ухо Гарри, перехватывая Малфоя еще крепче и ловко уворачиваясь от коварного пинка ногой.   
— Ты понял, Поттер? — назидательно пропыхтел Драко. — Девушки обо мне мечтают, привыкай! — он внезапно извернулся, выскользнул ловкой змеей, быстро поцеловал закушенные от усердия губы и, пользуясь замешательством противника, наконец-то вскочил на ноги и улыбнулся смеющейся Гермионе. — Значит, договорились! 

Гермиона весело смотрела на улыбающегося, такого открытого сейчас Малфоя и с удивлением понимала, что он ей действительно очень нравится. Неожиданно нравится. Особенно вместе с Гарри. Всё же права тогда была Луна: эта парочка идеально подходит друг другу. Сдержанный Драко словно дополнял безудержного Поттера, делал его более взвешенным, счастливым и цельным. Да и сам Малфой рядом с Гарри засветился, засиял ровным внутренним светом и, кажется, стал еще красивее. 

Гермиона смутилась и опустила глаза. Как смешно Драко сказал свое: “Если бы я увидел, как вы резвитесь с Уизли…” Она тихонько вздохнула, рассеянно поглядывая, как Малфой накладывает на себя Очищающие. Рон и раньше-то никогда не был с ней таким — хохочущим, беззаботным, любящим. А после смерти Фреда он словно совсем выцвел изнутри: ничего не хотел, ни о чем не мечтал. С ним стало нестерпимо, болезненно скучно, и их общение давно уже превратилось в тоскливую пытку. Рон стал таким обычным, таким простым. Даже если не сравнивать. Вот только не сравнивать у нее не получалось. 

В конце коридора послышались веселые голоса, и, обернувшись, Гермиона увидела спешащих на ужин однокурсников. Луна серебристым певучим голосом рассказывала о преимуществах выведения летучих мышей-вампиров в домашних условиях, Симус возмущался и кричал, что домашний вампир — это ненормально, а Рон, Лаванда и Невилл слушали их перепалку, смеялись, давали советы той и другой стороне, словом, старательно подливали масла в огонь, чтобы спор разгорался всё жарче. 

Когда шумная компания поравнялась с их троицей, Рон наткнулся на так и сидящего на полу Гарри, машинально протянул ему руку, помогая подняться, хлопнул по плечу и, не останавливаясь, прошел мимо, приглашающе махнув Гермионе. Пока она в растерянности смотрела на удаляющегося Рона и мялась, не зная, что лучше выбрать — пойти ли следом за остальными гриффиндорцами или дождаться парней, Луна приотстала от всех и замешкалась возле нее, задумчиво глядя вместе с ней вслед Рону и Лаванде. 

— Ты ведь и сама знаешь, что это не он, правда? — внезапно выдала она, вопросительно вскидывая на Гермиону свои странные прозрачные глаза.  
— Что? — Гермиона вздрогнула и отшатнулась. 

Но Луна лишь махнула рукой и ободряюще кивнула: 

— Я говорю, что если бы не он, ты бы точно опоздала на ужин, — она невинно улыбнулась оцепеневшей Гермионе и неожиданно добавила: — А твоя любовь совсем другая. Не предавай ее. 

Гермиона с еще большим изумлением взглянула на подругу, но не увидела ничего нового: Луна выглядела как обычно — привычно и странно — в ее светлых длинных волосах застряли розовые перья, зеленые губы растягивались в дружелюбной улыбке, прозрачные голубоватые глаза смотрели куда-то вдаль, а в ушах покачивались самодельные летучие мышки. 

— Иногда ты говоришь странные вещи, Луна, — Гермиона сумела выдавить из себя эту фразу, несмотря на бешено прыгающее сердце.   
— Что же тут странного? — Луна сосредоточенно порылась в сумке, затем достала оттуда и зачем-то нацепила на нос бирюзовые очки без стекол. — В них лучше видно, — пояснила она опешившей Гермионе и внимательно уставилась в потолок. — Ну вот, я же говорила, что он тебя там ждет! — торжествующе заявила она, указывая пальцем то ли на первую звезду в вечернем небе, то ли на дальнюю балку под самым потолком, заставляя подругу тоже невольно задрать голову вверх. — Ты, главное, не сдавайся.   
— Кто... ждет? — тихо выдохнула Гермиона, пристально вглядываясь в темную высь и отчаянно пугаясь своих безумных надежд.   
— Северус, — рассеянно пояснила Луна и добавила, не замечая, как вздрогнула и захлебнулась воздухом ее подруга: — Это самая крупная летучая мышь-вампир в Хогвартсе еще со времен Вильгельма-завоевателя, — она помахала в воздухе руками, словно показывая большие крылья, пискнула, оскалила зубы и тут же весело рассмеялась, снова становясь самой собой: — Так ты идешь? А то я ужасно хочу рисовый пудинг — это любимое лакомство мышей-вампиров. 

Гермиона с трудом вытолкнула наружу застрявший в груди воздух и обреченно покачала головой: Луна — это Луна. Пора бы уже и привыкнуть. Никогда не поймешь, то ли она снова смотрит сквозь пространство и время, то ли в очередной раз бессрочно уплывает за розовым единорогом. Пытаясь выровнять дыхание, Гермиона перевела взгляд на Малфоя, который, к счастью, не слышал их разговора, потому что помогал Гарри почиститься, стараясь, словно невзначай, лишний раз коснуться его руками, и кивнула: 

— Пойдем, а то и правда опоздаем, — она устало потянула за собой успевшую впасть в легкий транс подругу и вымученно улыбнулась нагнавшим ее парням.

В Большом зале Малфой, кажется, впервые в жизни не стал сопротивляться и позволил Гарри усадить его за гриффиндорский стол. Отчего-то в этот раз было трудно расстаться хоть на мгновение. Драко рассеянно возил вилкой по тарелке, слушал веселую болтовню гриффиндорцев и искоса поглядывал на Поттера, делая вид, что не замечает скользящих по нему заботливых взглядов и теплого колена под столом. Его жизнь, еще недавно такая никчемная, совсем пропащая, внезапно окрасилась во все цвета радуги. И всё благодаря этому лохматому сумасшествию. 

— Если ты опять не собираешься есть, Малфой, я тебя больше не позову! — Драко отвлекся и не заметил, как Поттер плюхнул ему на тарелку большой кусок мясного рулета. 

Драко изумленно поднял на него глаза, одновременно возмущаясь и восхищаясь поттеровской наглостью — можно подумать, он сюда напрашивался! — презрительно фыркнул, но неожиданно для самого себя взял в руки вилку и принялся есть, с удивлением чувствуя нарастающий аппетит. Гарри какое-то время просто смотрел, как он жует, потом удовлетворенно хмыкнул, потянулся и плеснул ему в стакан тыквенного сока, попутно заляпав желтыми каплями малфоевскую мантию. Драко обреченно подкатил глаза. 

— По-оттер… — простонал он, поспешно накладывая на себя Очищающие. — Ты просто невыносим! Лучше иди поухаживай за Грейнджер. Или за мелкой Уизли, — не сдержавшись, добавил он и бросил быстрый ревнивый взгляд на сидящую неподалеку Джинни, которая поджала губы и демонстративно отвернулась.   
— Джинни, в отличие от некоторых, не выглядит как бледная немочь, — вызывающе и смущенно буркнул Гарри, помогая ему уничтожить последние пятна, — а Гермиона вполне способна о себе позаботиться.   
— А я нет? — Малфой опустил палочку и в притворном изумлении приподнял левую бровь, бросая на него насмешливый взгляд из-под длинных ресниц. 

Гарри торопливо отвел глаза, словно обжегшись, чуть покраснел и низко склонился над тарелкой:

— А о тебе я хочу всегда заботиться сам, — пробормотал он так тихо, что даже Драко его едва расслышал. 

 

Перед сном парни долго лежали, просто обнявшись. 

— Он такой красивый… такой же, как ты, — мечтательно шептал в светлую макушку Гарри, морщась и улыбаясь от щекотавших его нос мягких растрепанных волосков. — Знаешь, если вычистить мусор, восстановить позолоту, починить картины… Я представляю, как там хорошо было раньше.   
— Очень хорошо, — Драко горько вздохнул.   
— И снова всё так и будет. Не наказывай других за то, что жизнь сделала с тобой. Не надо, — тихо сказал ему Гарри и провел ладонью по острой лопатке. — Мы всё там исправим, и тебе самому станет легче. Вот увидишь, — он ласково погладил Драко по плечу и уже совсем другим тоном мстительно прибавил: — И тогда ты, наконец, сможешь пригласить в гости свою ненаглядную Гермиону.

Драко хмыкнул и приподнялся на вытянутых руках, нависая над ним сверху. 

— Поттер, ты меня ревнуешь? — восторженно спросил он.   
— Угу, — пожалуй, для несчастного ревнивца Гарри выглядел слишком довольным жизнью.   
— И, видимо, мне сейчас придется оправдываться и доказывать, что ты всё неправильно понял, м? — вызывающе протянул Малфой, сосредоточенно разглядывая чуть приоткрытые влажные губы.   
— Угу-м, — еще радостнее повторил Гарри. Коварно улыбаясь, он уронил Малфоя на себя, сжимая его бока горячими ладонями, нетерпеливо толкнулся в него бедрами и жарко шепнул в самое ухо. — И, знаешь что, Драко? Тебе придется очень, очень сильно постараться! Я, видишь ли, такой недоверчивый…


	16. Письмо

Драко пытался сосредоточиться на эссе. Эссе по Травологии! Ну кому вообще в голову могло прийти такое! Три страницы до завтра про китайскую кусачую капусту. Хорошо, хоть Стебль в последний момент передумала насчет стихотворной формы. Все тогда справедливо решили, что она спятила. А что тут еще можно было подумать? “Ах, мои дорогие, напишите мне эссе про кусачую капусту в стихах, воспойте ее прекрасные формы, необычный сиреневый цвет и дикую необузданную красоту!” — мысленно передразнил ее Драко. Ну точно рехнулась! В последнее время она вообще выглядела какой-то… А может, она влюбилась? А теперь мучает их ненормальными заданиями. Драко поморщился. Неужели и он с его болезненной влюбленностью со стороны выглядит таким же чокнутым? 

Малфой протяжно вздохнул и снова обмакнул перо в чернила. Придется писать. Если он собирается стать колдомедиком, в любом случае ему нужно детально понимать значение этой капусты в составе Костероста. Эссе, так эссе, куда деваться. Это Поттеру, можно сказать, повезло, потому что тот застрял где-то на очередной отработке. Кажется, в этот раз наказание ему снова назначил Драгаров. И что ему все неймется?! “Кому?” — одернул Драко сам себя и тут же усмехнулся: “Да обоим!” Вместе эти двое представляли собой гремучую смесь. Внешне их отношения выглядели вполне благопристойно, но на более глубинном уровне сложно было не заметить, что между ними бушевал ураган невиданной силы. 

— Ты даже со Снейпом таким не был, — однажды сказал Драко, глядя, как Поттер после очередной ЗОТИ раздражено пихает учебники в сумку, но тот посмотрел на него таким странным взглядом, что развивать эту тему дальше Малфой не решился. 

Как бы там ни было, Поттеру так и не удавалось удерживаться с Драгаровым в рамках приличий, и профессор, пользуясь своим правом на наказания, назначал строптивому ученику регулярные отработки. Драко хотел сегодня пойти с ним и помочь Гарри разобрать старый хлам у Филча, но Драгаров прогнал его, сказав, что мистеру Поттеру будет полезно порыться в мусоре одному и подумать о вечном. 

Малфой снова придвинул к себе “1000 магических растений”, открыл справочник на нужной странице и в очередной раз тяжко вздохнул. Сегодня они с Гарри собирались отправиться в мэнор, но вредный болгарин прицепился к тому буквально на пустом месте. Поттер и так для его вспыльчивого характера слишком долго терпел, прежде чем сорваться. “Китайская кусачая капуста особенно красива на закате в последних лучах заходящего солнца”, — вывел Драко своим каллиграфическим ровным почерком. 

— Ну и бред, — он раздраженно швырнул перо на стол и закрыл лицо руками. 

Ничего он уже не может без Поттера. Ни-че-го. Привык к его постоянному обожанию, к дружеским улыбкам и ласковым прикосновениям. И теперь словно душа не на месте, когда того нет рядом. Оставалось только надеяться, что он не надоест Гарри в самое ближайшее время и не исчезнет из жизни героя, оттесненный толпами почитателей. Драко и так регулярно гнал его: то к друзьям, то просто так от себя — боялся наскучить. Но без Поттера ему было невыносимо плохо и пусто, уж себе-то он мог в этом признаться. Драко привычно погладил кольцо на пальце, решительно закусил губу и снова склонился над пергаментом. 

В окно деловито постучали. Драко поднял взгляд от учебника и с изумлением увидел маячившую за стеклом мелкую пегую сову с конвертом на лапке. Сова. В душе почему-то всколыхнулось дурное предчувствие. Они с Поттером практически не получали личных писем. Да и кто бы мог им писать? Совы от поттеровских поклонниц и поклонников летели в общий зал Хогвартса, где Гарри торопливо просматривал письма и недовольно хмурился, почти сразу же откладывая их в сторону. Но чтобы вот так, лично в руки... Чтобы кто-то отправил сову прямо в их комнату… Сердце тревожно заколотилось. 

Маленькая пестрая сова настойчиво долбилась в стекло, и Драко пришлось ее впустить, стиснув от волнения зубы.   
Сова приветливо ухнула, выронила на стол конверт и тут же взмыла в вечернее небо, растворяясь в нем темной чернильной кляксой. Драко, предчувствуя недоброе, нехотя покрутил письмо в руках, увидев буквы “Д.М.”, торопливо распечатал конверт и оцепенел.

_“Гарри Поттеру грозит смертельная опасность. Подробно написать не могу, боюсь, что попадет не в те руки. Приходи через час в “Три метлы”, всё расскажу лично при встрече. Никому не говори, будь один. Увижу рядом с тобой еще кого-то, сразу уйду, и ты ничего не узнаешь.”_

Драко растерянно скользнул глазами вниз и в самом углу увидел подпись: _“Жюли”_.

Но он уже и без подписи догадался, кто адресант, и сразу понял, что это не розыгрыш: письмо было скреплено серьгой в виде клыка дракона, увенчанной серебряными руническими символами, сестру-близнеца которой он держал в руках в больничном крыле. Какое-то время Драко тупо смотрел на пергамент. Строчки плясали у него перед глазами, а мысли разбегались в разные стороны, как проворные мыши. На полном автомате он положил записку в справочник и резко захлопнул его. 

Итак, она снова здесь. Эта ненавистная француженка в очередной раз врывается в их жизнь, и ничего еще не кончено, как он ни надеялся. Скорее всего, она снова захочет добраться до Гарри. Но тут же обжигающими залпами в голове начали вспыхивать новые тревожные мысли: “А если она не врет? Если это не очередной план по захвату Поттера? Вдруг ему в самом деле грозит опасность? Может быть, неспроста она исчезла так внезапно?!”   
Драко вскочил со стула, поспешно натягивая мантию. Что бы это ни было, он обязан докопаться до правды и заставить эту девицу наконец-то оставить их в покое. 

Врожденная осторожность шепнула ему, что это может быть ловушка и нужно кого-нибудь предупредить, хотя бы Грейнджер, но Драко, гонимый животным страхом за Гарри, от нее отмахнулся: “Три метлы” — людное место, особенно в это время суток. А с его новой силой он запросто может раскидать нескольких врагов, даже не сходя с места. Да и кому он нужен? У него давным давно уже нечего отбирать. А вот Поттер — действительно желанная добыча для многих. 

Не раздумывая больше ни секунды, Драко выхватил чистый пергамент, торопливо настрочил: _“Поттер, у меня возникло срочное семейное дело. Постараюсь закончить поскорей. Ложись, не жди меня, Д.”_ , — и вылетел из комнаты, хлопнув дверью. Он промчался по коридорам Хогвартса, никого не замечая вокруг, выскочил из замка, жадно глотая прохладный вечерний воздух, и, призвав метлу, прямо со школьного крыльца быстро взмыл в сумеречное небо. 

В это время Гарри вручную отделял сушеных тараканов от мокриц, недоумевая, кому могло понадобиться в принципе собирать эту дрянь, как внезапно его сердце дрогнуло и сжалось от дурного предчувствия. “Драко”, — он поднял голову, стараясь унять накатившую панику. Ну что у него опять за паранойя? Он и так уже надоел Малфою до чертиков своей гиперопекой. Он был так сильно влюблен и так за него боялся, что готов был таскаться хвостом за своим Малфоем хоть целый день. И пускай тот уничижительно фыркал, шипел и ругался, что Поттер его достал своим вечным присутствием, требовал себе больше свободы и гнал от себя с завидным постоянством, Гарри ничего не мог с собой поделать. Лишь когда Драко был рядом с ним, всё в его жизни становилось хорошо и правильно. Гарри впервые влюбился по-настоящему и впервые ему на самом деле было что терять. 

— Я могу идти? — торопливо вскочив с места, он предъявил Филчу две банки с рассортированными насекомыми и принялся нервно кусать губы и топтаться на месте, пока Филч неторопливо и придирчиво их осматривал.   
— Не велено тебя отпускать так рано, — со скрытым злорадством прошамкал тот, неохотно принимая его работу. — Так что еще успеешь разобрать кузнечиков и цикад. Наказание должно быть весомым, — Филч неспешно пожевал губами. — Хотя, конечно, ничего нету лучше розг. Выпороть бы тебя, да и вся недолга. Но новый директор не разрешает. Слабовата она в этом плане, — завхоз неодобрительно покачал головой, бросая мечтательный взгляд в угол с пучком давно высохших ивовых прутьев. — Поэтому, иди, Поттер, работай, — он протянул Гарри мешок с очередной засушенной гадостью. — И смотри у меня! Чтобы все было сделано в лучшем виде! Они Слизнорту на зелья пойдут, так что ежели напакостишь, сам же потом ими и отравишься. Или дружков своих потравишь. Что, может, само по себе и неплохо. Кхе-хе-хе, — Филч неприятно каркающе рассмеялся, постепенно заходясь в натужном кашле, и впихнул мешок Гарри в руки. — Ступай, Поттер, Миссис Норрис за тобой присмотрит.

Гарри понуро побрел за разборочный стол. Под пристальным взглядом кошачьих глаз он высыпал содержимое мешка в большую кучу и, морщась от отвращения, принялся раскладывать засушенные противные тельца по банкам. Странное волнение, стиснувшее сердце, так и не отпускало. Драко. Как там Драко? Проклятый Филч отобрал перед отработкой палочку, и теперь он не мог послать даже Патронуса. Гарри в волнении привстал со своего места, и кошка тут же недовольно мявкнула, требуя вернуться обратно. Он обреченно повиновался, падая обратно на стул. “Ну что с ним может случиться? — успокаивал он сам себя. — Драко ведь собирался весь вечер сидеть в своей комнате и писать эссе по Травологии”. 

— Параноик я. Как есть параноик, — сообщил Гарри бдительному зверю, отбрасывая затесавшегося в кучу кузнечиков сушеного майского жука. — Сбежит он от меня, если я не образумлюсь! 

Миссис Норрис противно мяукнула, выражая свое согласие. Судя по выражению ее морды, она бы сбежала от Поттера намного раньше. Гарри безрадостно ей кивнул: 

— Ну да, правильно смотришь. Я любого достану своей заботой. Не то что Малфоя. Он же у нас весь из себя такой независимый и гордый, как кот. Так что ты его должна понимать. Ему со мной, наверное, сложно.

Миссис Норрис фыркнула, брезгливо прищуривая желтый глаз. Гадливость на кошачьей морде просто зашкаливала.

— Знаешь что, не тебе меня судить! — внезапно обиделся на нее Гарри. — На твоего хозяина вообще без слез не взглянешь! 

Миссис Норрис выгнула спину и зашипела. 

— Поттер, ты опять заговариваешь мою кошку?! — перед его столом мгновенно, словно из-под земли, возник разгневанный Филч, подозрительно поводя во все стороны длинным рябым носом. — Наговор делаешь? Порчу наводишь? — он раздраженно подхватил рассерженную зверюгу на руки. — Колдуны проклятые! Всё-то вам неймется! Пойдем от него подальше, моя кисонька, — ласково прохрипел он разобиженной кошке, почесывая ее между ушей. — А ты, Поттер, давай, проваливай отсюда! — завхоз торопливо махнул рукой в сторону двери. — На сегодня свободен!   
— А как же?.. — Гарри показал на всё еще рассыпанные по столу горстки сухих насекомых. 

Но Филч явно испугался за свою животину. 

— Завтра разгребешь, — сердито сказал он и, отворачиваясь от Гарри, злорадно пробормотал: — Наверняка он тебя снова пришлет. А ежели и не завтра, так послезавтра. Долго ты все равно не продержишься! Я ему намекну, что здесь тебя поджидаю; профессор меня сразу поймет, он догадливый… Хоть один приличный преподаватель у нас завелся. С пониманием. 

Филч угрюмо зашаркал тапками, направляясь в дальний угол вместе с удовлетворенной кошкой, а Гарри с облегчением вскочил с места, схватил с его стола свою палочку и со всех ног помчался к Малфою. 

— Драко! — закричал он с порога, врываясь внутрь. — Меня отпустили! — Гарри остановился и растерянно оглядел пустую комнату. — Драко? — зачем-то еще раз повторил он, недоуменно озираясь, в робкой надежде, что Малфой куда-то спрятался, когда, наконец, заметил на кровати небрежно брошенную записку.

Почему-то отчаянно билось сердце и дрожали руки, пока Гарри бежал глазами по ровным строчкам. Дочитав, он отшвырнул пергамент в сторону и заметался по комнате. Эссе лежало на столе недописанным, значит, Драко сорвался отсюда внезапно. Гарри привычно потёр вспотевший лоб: 

— Ну какое у тебя может быть семейное дело, Малфой, когда у тебя нет семьи? — испуганно пробормотал он. — Куда же ты мог подеваться, скрытный придурок? 

Гарри упал на кровать, пытаясь взять себя в руки и не паниковать раньше времени. У Драко вполне могли быть свои дела. Возможно, домовик срочно призвал его в мэнор. Гарри застонал. Вчера Малфой пообещал настроить защиту поместья так, чтобы она пропускала Гарри в любое время, как члена семьи, но не успел. Значит, в мэнор ему не попасть. Он сел и обхватил колени руками, преодолевая порыв куда-то бежать и что-нибудь делать. Успокоиться. Нужно успокоиться. Он ведет себя просто неприлично. Мало ли какие проблемы могут возникнуть у Драко без него. Стараясь подавить очередной спазм липкого ужаса, Гарри набрал полную грудь воздуха и внезапно вспомнил, что отдал Малфою часть своей силы. Он закрыл глаза и облегченно выдохнул. Теперь с Драко так просто не справиться, где бы и с кем бы он ни был. Гарри откинулся на покрывало и уставился в потолок. Несмотря на то, что Драко просил не ждать, он его непременно дождется... 

Три часа спустя Гарри уже просто не знал, что и делать. За это время он пробовал читать, дремать, писать эссе, кидать о стену плюй-камни, разучивать заклинания и колдовать, но все его усилия были обречены на провал. Лучше всего у него получалось тупо пялиться в дальний угол и прикидывать, где сейчас может быть Малфой. Конечно, Драко мог быть просто-напросто занят, но в это верилось плохо. Давно уже прошло время отбоя — после войны на Хогвартс были наложены чары, не позволяющие ученикам самостоятельно покидать замок в ночное время, и Поттер крыл себя последними словами за то, что послушно сидел и ждал вместо того, чтобы отправиться на поиски Драко. 

После очередной тщетной попытки чем-нибудь себя занять Гарри, наверное, в сотый раз подошел к распахнутому окну. Несмотря на позднее время, во дворе постоянно кто-то сновал. С громким уханьем мимо проносились деловитые совы. Судорожно метались в воздухе летучие мыши. Хагрид с Клыком брели в свою хижину, а по дорожке к замку, оглядываясь по сторонам, торопливо шел ненавистный Драгаров, что-то оживленно обсуждая с мадам Стебль. Гарри вздрогнул от очередной мыши, скользнувшей мимо окна черной остроугольной тенью, и полной грудью вдохнул холодный ночной воздух. 

Окно! Он внезапно хлопнул себя по лбу. Какой же он идиот! Драко получил известие и для этого открыл окно, значит, скорее всего, здесь была сова. Какая сова? От кого? Им давно уже не от кого ждать писем. Гарри заметался по комнате, расшвыривая предметы в тщетной попытке найти полученное известие. Неужели Малфой забрал его с собой? Он снова заставил себя успокоиться. Сам Гарри швырнул бы письмо на пол. А что вместо этого сделал педантичный Малфой? Гарри присел на его место у письменного стола и попытался сосредоточиться. 

“Я Малфой. Весь такой из себя — черт его побери, да куда же он подевался-то? — аккуратный и прилежный. Вот я пишу эссе. Сова стучится в окно и дает мне письмо. Я его читаю и убираю в… — Гарри торопливо выдернул ящики стола и обшарил их ищущим взглядом. Пусто, — ... в карман. Тогда без шансов. Должны быть еще варианты. Нужно полностью восстановить картину. Я пишу эссе, — Гарри взял в руки перо и склонился над пергаментом. — Значит, наверняка читаю справочник, — Гарри приподнял книгу, и она неожиданно сама собой распахнулась на нужной странице, предъявляя его взору сложенный вдвое пергамент. На мгновенье застыв, Гарри внимательно рассматривал конверт, из которого вывалился острый тяжелый клык в серебряном металле. Гарри недоуменно смотрел на него, напряженно пытаясь сообразить, где он видел это украшение прежде. 

Внезапно он вспомнил. Серьга в больничном крыле! Сердце ухнуло вниз. Гарри осторожно взял в руки пергамент, заставляя себя не паниковать раньше времени, но уже спустя две секунды, перелетая через перила, поскальзываясь на лестницах, он мчался в директорский кабинет так быстро, как никогда в жизни. МакГонагалл, распахнувшая ему двери, стояла перед ним непривычно растрепанная и какая-то совсем домашняя. Кажется, Гарри ее разбудил, но это его уже ничуть не волновало. 

— Профессор, его нигде нет. Пожалуйста, быстрее, — умолял он директрису, пока она, нацепив на нос очки, бежала глазами по неровным строчкам. — Это какая-то ерунда! Любовная записка… Я обязан его найти. Он может себе надумать все, что угодно. Он сбежал от меня. 

МакГонанагалл пристально посмотрела на него поверх очков: 

— Гарри, неужели вы полагаете, мистер Малфой поверил бы этой записке? “Дорогой Гарри, я снова здесь и буду ждать тебя в “Трех метлах”, там же, где и всегда? Люблю тебя. Жюли”, — громко процитировала она и покрутила пергамент в руке, словно пытаясь разглядеть на нем еще что-то. — Я думаю, это всего лишь чья-то злая шутка. Может быть, одной из ваших поклонниц. Хочу заметить, что Драко Малфой вовсе не такой легковерный, как вы о нем думаете. 

Гарри в волнении стиснул руки:

— Но он ужасно ревновал меня к ней! Я знаю, он поверит этой дурацкой записке! Я должен его найти и всё объяснить! Немедленно!

МакГонагалл утешающим жестом положила руку ему на плечо: 

— Гарри, успокойтесь, не случилось ничего серьезного! Всего лишь чей-то глупый розыгрыш. Вам почти каждый день шлют любовные послания. К тому же, насколько я понимаю, Драко сам попросил вас не беспокоиться. У него действительно могли быть свои дела.   
— Тогда где он? Где?! И эта ее серьга… Выпустите меня из замка, профессор! Прошу вас! Очень прошу! Я сам. Я найду его… я не могу... я должен… Я чувствую, с ним что-то не так, — Гарри метался по кабинету из угла в угол под неспокойный клекот феникса. 

МакГонагалл бросила на птицу недовольный взгляд и упрямо поджала губы: 

— Гарри, я точно не могу вас выпустить из Хогвартса одного. Вы слишком заметная фигура в нашем мире. Наряду с поклонниками, у вас существует множество врагов.   
— Ну так дайте мне… дайте кого угодно из преподавателей... мне все равно кого... пожалуйста… Может быть, Хагрид согласится… 

МакГонагалл пристально посмотрела в его умоляющие глаза и обернулась к фениксу:

— Что ты хочешь нам сказать, Фоукс? 

Тот снова что-то курлыкнул и захлопал крыльями. МакГонагалл кивнула ему и сухо произнесла:

— Дайте мне две минуты, мистер Поттер, чтобы собраться. Я сама пойду с вами. Кроме того, Фоукс прав, я на всякий случай проверю пергамент на чары, — под нетерпеливый возглас Гарри она взмахнула палочкой и насторожилась, заметив, как на пергаменте одни буквы начали сменяться другими. — Постой, Гарри, что это такое? Это же совсем не то, что было написано, — недоуменно спросила она, снова водружая на нос очки и торопливо водя глазами по новым строчкам. — “Гарри Поттеру грозит смертельная опасность… Приходи один...”

МакГонагалл еще раз внимательно перечитала письмо, и ее лицо окаменело. Она протянула записку Гарри, наскоро приводя себя в порядок. 

— Похоже, вы были правы, мистер Поттер. Всё намного серьезнее. Кто-то потрудился чарами Иллюзии спрятать исходный текст письма, которое прочитал мистер Малфой. Подождите меня, здесь, я сейчас соберусь. Нельзя терять ни минуты!

Она поспешно скрылась в соседней комнате. Гарри подхватил пергамент, прочитал теперь уже правильное послание и заметался по кабинету, как зверь по узкой клетке, нетерпеливо поглядывая на портреты. Всё стало на свои места. Сейчас ему было понятно, куда подевался Малфой. Разумеется, получив такое письмо, этот придурок не смог усидеть в замке и, не сказав никому ни слова, помчался защищать Гарри точно так же, как и сам Гарри ринулся бы защищать своего Малфоя. Но что же теперь делать? Где его искать? Наивная, как они полагали, дурацкая шутка с любовной запиской превратилась в нечто непонятное и страшное. Гарри стиснул кулаки, не в силах спокойно дождаться МакГонагалл. Ну почему же она так долго?

Директриса выбежала из комнаты полностью одетая, на ходу поправляя шляпу, и нетерпеливым жестом приказала Гарри следовать за ней. Но не успели они добраться до входной двери, как в кабинете раздался громкий скрипучий голос: 

— Минерва, у нас ЧП! — внезапно ожил на портрете один из представительных старцев.   
— Что такое? — МакГонагалл мгновенно развернулась к нему, резко затормозив на полном ходу так, что Гарри, спешивший следом за ней, врезался в ее спину.

Седовласый старик торжественно откашлялся — он явно наслаждался чувством собственной значимости: 

— Кровавое убийство возле “Трех метел”, — хриплый голос прозвучал выспренно и горделиво. — Жестокое, ужасное преступление...   
— Кто? — выдохнул Гарри, стремительно бледнея. 

Но довольный произведенным эффектом старец лишь поглаживал седую бороду и самодовольно молчал. МакГонагалл цепко ухватила Гарри за локоть: 

— Кто был убит, Астрид? — требовательно спросила она, буравя портрет глазами. — Говорите немедленно! 

Старик окинул ее рассеянным взглядом и, наконец, снизошел до ответа:

— Увы, я не смог разобрать! Авроры говорили слишком тихо, — старец придвинулся ближе к раме и заговорщицки понизил голос. — Но я своими ушами услышал, что это был кто-то из наших учеников. Кажется, они что-то говорили про какого-то парня. Там всё очень плохо. Сам Кингсли уже выехал на место происшествия, — оживленно прошептал он и снова откинулся на спинку кресла: — Мужайтесь, Минерва! — патетично воскликнул он и взмахнул рукой, словно благословляя. — И Мерлин вам в помощь! 

Гарри покачнулся, и МакГонагалл проворно обернулась к нему, притягивая рукой к себе:

— Придите в себя, мистер Поттер, — она сердито встряхнула его. — Еще ничего не известно. Это может быть вовсе не он. Или ему может быть нужна ваша помощь. Эти старые брехуны вечно все путают, — под возмущенные возгласы портретов она ухватила Поттера за плечи, но он продолжал стремительно бледнеть. — Гарри! Гарри! Да что же это такое?! 

Она выхватила палочку и плеснула ему в лицо огромную порцию Энервейта. Гарри непроизвольно отпрянул, с силой втянул в себя воздух и сипло закашлялся под одобрительное бормотание портретов. 

— Сейчас не время для страданий, мистер Поттер, — сурово пояснила ему МакГонагалл и поспешно потащила за собой к выходу. — Мы должны как можно быстрее оказаться там и всё узнать самостоятельно, — жестко сказала она и еле слышно добавила: — Я даже не представляла, что он для тебя столько значит, Гарри. 

Гарри, который наконец-то пришел в себя, набирал скорость так стремительно, что теперь уже сама директриса еле поспевала за ним. Темная волна ненависти снова поднималась в нем изнутри, била в грудь, мешала дышать и грозила захлестнуть собою весь мир. С трудом удерживая разрушительную силу в себе, он на ходу повернул к директрисе бледное лицо с потемневшими от ярости глазами и мрачно сказал:

— Всё, профессор. Он для меня значит всё.


	17. Убийство

Авроры толпились неподалеку от "Трех метел", перегораживая вход в маленький проулок. Черные спины надежно скрывали от посторонних глаз то, чего остальным видеть не полагалось. 

Не дожидаясь больше МакГонагалл, Гарри со всех ног кинулся к ним. Двое дюжих парней преградили ему дорогу, но, прежде чем он успел их расшвырять со своего пути, Кингсли махнул им рукой, разрешая пропустить. Гарри лишь успел увидеть перепачканные светлые волосы, лежащее в грязи окровавленное тело и больше уже ничего не соображал. Он кинулся к нему и упал на колени: 

— Драко! 

Гарри лихорадочно ощупывал его руки, ноги, грудь, низко склонялся над посеревшими губами, пытаясь уловить дыхание, и дрожащими пальцами искал на холодном запястье пульс.

— Драко... Что с тобой, Драко? — исступленно бормотал он, сам не понимая, что шепчет. — Скажи мне что-нибудь, ответь! Прошу тебя... пожалуйста.. Ты ведь жив? Жив, да? Хороший мой… 

Мысли путались при взгляде на безжизненное восковое лицо. Было больно дышать. Гарри казалось, что и его жизнь тоже кончилась, прямо здесь и сейчас. 

— Да жив он. Жив, но без сознания, — раздался над его ухом чей-то низкий хрипловатый голос, и Гарри, даже не оглянувшись на собеседника, склонился над Драко еще ниже, чуть не разрыдавшись от облегчения, поэтому толком не расслышал следующих слов. — Зато она мертва.   
— Что? — рассеянно бросил он, бегло осматривая Малфоя и так и не выпуская из пальцев его бесчувственной руки.   
Мерлин, спасибо тебе! Он жив. Жив!   
— Гарри, он жив и здоров! Только без памяти, — подтвердил неслышно появившийся сзади Кингсли. — А вот девушка убита.   
— Девушка? Какая девушка? — Гарри неохотно поднял голову, с трудом отрывая взгляд от малфоевского лица.   
— Ваша пропавшая, — пояснил министр. — Убита Авадой. И мы полагаем, что это сделал он.   
— Ты сошел с ума, Шеклболт? — Гарри свирепо развернулся к нему, загораживая собой Малфоя. 

Подоспевшая к ним МакГонагалл успокаивающе положила руку Поттеру на плечо. 

— Позвольте, министр… — возмущенно начала она.   
— Послушайте, — Кингсли примирительным жестом попросил замолчать их обоих. — Мы, безусловно, проведем тщательное расследование. Но поймите, погибла девушка, — он повысил голос, — невинная девушка! Между прочим, ученица вашей школы, Минерва! И мы обязаны найти убийцу и выяснить все обстоятельства дела во что бы то ни стало! 

Гарри только сейчас, словно очнувшись, недоуменно посмотрел в сторону, куда указывал Кингсли, и, содрогнувшись, увидел темнеющую на земле у забора неподвижную фигуру. Тусклого света ночных фонарей и огней Люмосов хватило, чтобы разглядеть тело, лежащее на спине, с неестественно вывернутыми ногами и руками, сложенными в защитном жесте. Невидящие стеклянные глаза уставились в звездное небо, а по бледному лицу размазалась темная кровь. Многочисленные шипастые украшения по-прежнему торчали во все стороны, но теперь они делали Жюли похожей не на опасную вампиршу, а на втоптанный в грязь колючий цветок. 

— Да. Это Жюли Арманд. Она пропала пару недель назад из Хогвартса. Я заявляла вам об этом, — МакГонагалл, старательно сдерживая волнение и дрожь в голосе, подошла к убитой и, присев рядом, скорбно посмотрела на неподвижное тело.   
— Мы полагаем, это сделал он, профессор МакГонагалл, — Кингсли доверительно наклонился к ней и кивнул в сторону безжизненного Малфоя, которого, оттеснив Гарри плечом, осматривал подоспевший колдомедик. — Сын бывших Пожирателей… От них сложно ожидать чего-то другого.   
— Не мелите чепухи, мистер Кингсли, — резко сказала она, поднимаясь. Голос МакГонагалл снова стал таким сухим и строгим, словно она отчитывала проштрафившегося ученика. — Драко Малфой на это не способен. Я хорошо его знаю. 

Но Кингсли даже глазом не моргнул: 

— После войны многие из них ведут себя неадекватно, — снисходительно пояснил он. — Если бы вы видели столько, сколько повидал я, Минерва… У нас есть свидетели, показания, улики. Всё ясно, как белый день.   
— Я насмотрелась достаточно, уж поверьте, министр, — отрезала она, не снисходя до дальнейших пояснений. — Я правильно понимаю, что ради своего удобства вы собираетесь сделать невиновного юношу козлом отпущения? — МакГонагалл гневно раздула ноздри и возмущенно уставилась на него.   
— Ну зачем вы так? — мягко упрекнул ее Кингсли. — Разумеется, мы соберем все необходимые доказательства, обоснуем и подтвердим его виновность в суде. Ну что там? — вопросительно обратился он к подошедшему к ним худому высокому колдомедику в бордовой мантии, который только что осматривал Малфоя.   
— Обливиэйт. Скоро очнется, — хмуро пояснил тот. — Сам невредим, но на одежде следы крови. Последнее заклятье в палочке — Авада. 

Кингсли удовлетворенно кивнул, торжествующе взглянув на МакГонагалл, и уточнил: 

— А она? 

Медик потер подбородок:

— Убита Авадой. А еще ей чем-то разбили голову. Эксперты скажут точнее, чем именно.   
— Эти Пожиратели — сущие звери, — шепнул Кингсли на ухо МакГонагалл, и она отшатнулась, прожигая его яростным взглядом.   
— Я еще раз заявляю вам, что Драко Малфой не имеет отношения к этой истории! — грозно сказала она.  
— Ну, боюсь, разбираться в этом будем уже не мы, — Кингсли деликатно кашлянул и попытался отойти в сторону.   
— Я так вижу, вы все уже решили, министр? — остановил его яростный голос МакГонагалл. 

Кингсли не смотрел в ее сторону и поэтому не заметил, как ее глаза подозрительно сверкнули. 

— Все в руках правосудия, — лицемерно развел он руками, не замечая воинственного блеска.   
— И даже если я дам вам свое слово и поручусь за него… 

Кингсли с притворным огорчением покрутил круглой головой: 

— Боюсь, что и в этом случае мы будем бессильны что ли либо изменить, — он снисходительно посмотрел на нее: — Ну при чем тут ваше слово, Минерва? Он виноват, значит, ответит по закону. 

МакГонагалл поджала губы:

— Кажется, я понимаю вас. Драко Малфой удачная кандидатура, правда? — она повернулась к министру и уточнила почти ласково: — Сын бывших Пожирателей. Родителей у него теперь нет, заступиться некому. Никто о нем не пожалеет, никто не вспомнит. Никто не будет мешать вашему правосудию, — она старательно подчеркнула голосом слово “вашему”. — Пока всё верно? 

Кингсли кивнул и примирительно улыбнулся: 

— Вот видите, вы и сами все понимаете.   
— О да, я всё понимаю, — в глазах пожилой женщины полыхнула ярость, но, не позволяя себе ничего лишнего, она лишь осведомилась сладким голосом, который прямо таки сочился патокой: — Как вы думаете, министр, почему Гарри Поттер, наша Национальная гордость, до сих пор сидит возле вашего подозреваемого? 

Казалось, Кингсли впервые за всё время задался этим вопросом. Он недоуменно уставился на Гарри, стоящего на коленях перед Малфоем, и насупил брови, что-то быстро соображая. МакГонагалл решительно вздернула подбородок и громко крикнула:

— Мистер Поттер, будьте любезны подойти к нам. 

Гарри, с трудом заставив себя оторваться от Драко, торопливо подошел к ним, постоянно оглядываясь на так и лежащего без чувств Малфоя. 

— Да, профессор?  
— А теперь, господин министр, — она обернулась к напрягшемуся Кингсли, — будьте добры повторить нашему Гарри Поттеру всё то, что вы мне только что сказали. Расскажите, пожалуйста, про виновность Драко Малфоя его жениху.   
— К-какому жениху? — Кингсли все-таки запнулся и мгновенно утратил часть своего лоска. 

МакГонагалл посмотрела на него в притворном изумлении:

— Как, Шеклболт, разве вы не знали? Мальчики помолвлены уже довольно давно, а наш Национальный герой без памяти влюблен в Драко Малфоя, — ее голос торжествующе зазвенел. — А теперь вы можете продолжать свой рассказ, министр, — невинно добавила она.   
— Гарри, это правда? — растерянно спросил Кингсли, настороженно поворачиваясь к нему.  
— Да, Шеклболт, конечно, — сказал Гарри, рассеянно скользя по нему глазами. Он явно торопился поскорее от них отделаться. — Пожалуйста, можно я… — нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Гарри кивнул головой в сторону Малфоя.   
— Министр утверждает, что это сделал Драко Малфой, и собирается его арестовать, — сообщила ему МакГонагалл в спину. Она явно не планировала сдаваться и призывала на помощь тяжелую артиллерию.   
— Шеклболт, это правда? — Гарри резко развернулся, судорожно сжимая кулаки.

Кингсли бросил на директрису тяжелый многообещающий взгляд и со вздохом неловко заговорил: 

— Гарри, пойми… все доказательства налицо… мы не имеем права… ты же слышал медика… обязаны все проверить, — с каждым новым словом министр всё больше смущался под гневным испепеляющим взором.

Гарри сделал шаг по направлению к нему:

— Ты же это несерьезно, Шеклболт? 

Кингсли не выдержал и смущенно отвел взгляд:

— Гарри, все улики… 

Поттер коротко взглянул на него:

— Я не позволю тебе этого сделать!  
— Ты не можешь вмешиваться в процесс! — рассерженно выпалил Кингсли. 

Гарри усмехнулся: 

— А я думаю, что могу!   
— Извини, но ты тут ни при чем! Он виноват и понесет наказание.  
— Ты слишком много на себя берешь, Кингсли!   
— Не смей разговаривать со мной в таком тоне, Поттер!

Их разгорающуюся ссору прервал раздавшийся неподалеку тихий стон. 

— Драко! — Гарри, мгновенно забыв обо всем, со всех ног кинулся к нему и упал рядом. — Драко... Ты жив… — он смотрел в оживающее лицо и улыбался сквозь слезы, застилавшие глаза.   
— Гарри… — простонал Малфой с трудом фокусируя на нем взгляд. — Где я?.. Что со мной?   
— Всё хорошо, родной. Всё в порядке, — Гарри склонился над ним, бережно придерживая его голову правой рукой. — Я с тобой.   
— Что вы помните? — к ним тут же подоспел колдомедик, и Поттер окинул его раздраженным взглядом. 

Драко попытался шевельнуться и снова застонал: 

— Кафе… стол… Всё как в тумане. Не помню…   
— Девушка?

Драко закрыл глаза и скривился от боли: 

— Девушка? Нет… не помню… ничего… какое-то заклятие… 

Кингсли над их головами демонстративно хмыкнул, и Гарри тут же вскочил на ноги, отчаянно стискивая кулаки: 

— Кингсли! Не зли меня! Я уже сказал тебе! Он. Не. Виноват!

Кингсли примирительно поднял руку:

— Гарри, я прошу тебя, успокойся и подумай сам. Все доказательства налицо! Авроры установили, что его видели вместе с девушкой в этом пабе. Они ссорились. Потом куда-то ушли вместе. В его палочке Авада, а на рубашке и мантии следы крови, хотя сам он не ранен. Этих улик уже хватит даже на Поцелуй дементора, — он проворно отшатнулся от Гарри, который в бешенстве попытался ухватить его за отворот мантии, и раздраженно рявкнул: — Убери руки, Поттер! Не в твоих силах мне сейчас помешать! Ты думаешь, здесь зря столько авроров? Ты и сам знаешь, что никто в магическом мире не убивает с кровью, кроме Пожирателей, которые ловят от этого кайф! Твой Малфой увяз в этом по самое не хочу. 

Гарри тяжело дышал, с ненавистью глядя на противника.

— Шеклболт, я не отдам тебе его, даже не надейся, — Гарри постарался взять себя в руки и сообщил это министру уже без эмоций, просто как факт. 

Кингсли сердито посмотрел на него, тоже постепенно остывая: 

— Гарри, я обещаю тебе, мы со всем разберемся. Ради тебя. Но мы обязаны его забрать с собой. Да пойми же ты, мы сейчас просто обязаны это сделать!  
— Он не виноват!   
— Гарри, — министр устало вздохнул, — пожалуйста, не начинай всё сначала. Есть закон. Есть подозреваемый. Есть улики. Мы должны действовать по инструкции. Потому что если нарушить закон один раз, то потом пойдет цепная реакция. Ты ведь не хочешь жить в мире, где царит беззаконие? После войны у нас всё и так слишком шатко. Я обещаю тебе, как только нам удастся доказать его невиновность, мы сразу же выпустим его. Я клянусь тебе в этом! — и, понизив голос так, чтобы его не слышали окружающие, шепнул: — Ты знаешь, что я не стану тебе врать. Ты мне нужен, Золотой мальчик, и для тебя я сделаю всё возможное, как бы цинично это ни звучало. Только ради тебя у Малфоя будет чистая камера и даже без персонального дементора у входа, а лучшие авроры будут собирать доказательства, которые помогут ему выйти на волю как можно скорее. Ну что, мы договорились?  
— Я ненавижу тебя, Шеклболт, — Гарри с отчаянием смотрел в темнокожее бесстрастное лицо.   
— Когда ты остынешь, ты поймешь, что я прав, — Кингсли отвернулся, показывая, что разговор окончен, и Гарри схватил его за рукав.   
— Но ведь на нем Обливиэйт. Кто-то же его наложил на него? — Гарри отчаянно хватался за последнюю соломинку.   
— Возможно, он сам его наложил. Мы не можем исключить эту версию. Прости, Гарри. Улик против него слишком много. Мы должны выполнить наш долг.   
— Я не отдам вам его, — Гарри помотал головой и закусил губу, борясь с оживающим внутри темным зверем.   
— Тогда мы обязаны будем арестовать тебя тоже, — виновато развел руками Кингсли и, заметив его кривую вызывающую усмешку, поспешно добавил: — Но вообще я считаю, что ты намного больше пригодишься ему на воле, если будешь искать доказательства его невиновности. Гарри, я не шучу. Я предлагаю тебе сотрудничать с нами и найти того, кто это был. И чем быстрее мы это сделаем, тем скорее твой Малфой выйдет на свободу. Видит Мерлин, мне не нужны лишние проблемы с тобой, и я сам не рад, что мне сейчас приходится выполнять свой долг. 

МакГонагалл осторожно подошла сзади и взяла Гарри за локоть. 

— Боюсь, что этот раунд выиграли они, мистер Поттер, — тихо сказала она. — Но следующий будет за нами.   
— Я… не хочу… не могу… — Гарри чуть не плакал от безысходности. — Я не могу отпустить его, поймите…   
— Гарри, я так понимаю, ты можешь сейчас освободить Драко без проблем… и собираешься это сделать? — она вопросительно вскинула на него глаза. Гарри мрачно усмехнулся и кивнул. — Но ты ведь знаешь, что именно с этого и начинал Волдеморт? — мягко добавила она и погладила его по рукаву, словно не замечая его раненого взгляда. — Когда ты готов ставить свои интересы выше всеобщих законов, ничего хорошего ждать не приходится. Формально они правы, сейчас и закон, и правда на их стороне. И если ты освободишь Драко силой, он справедливо будет считаться беглым преступником. Но если мы найдем настоящие улики, Драко выйдет на свободу с полностью восстановленной репутацией. И мы с тобой сделаем всё возможное, чтобы это случилось как можно скорее. 

Гарри подавленно склонил голову, слушая ее проникновенную речь и с горечью осознавая, что она права.

— Позволь им сейчас сделать свое дело, Гарри. Они в своем праве, и мы не можем его защитить, как бы мы этого ни хотели, — она подбадривающе сжала его локоть и виновато глянула на Драко. — А вы, министр… — она резко обернулась к Кингсли и сурово посмотрела на него: — Я очень надеюсь, что ваш Аврорат как можно скорее отыщет настоящего убийцу! 

Кингсли примирительно склонил голову:

— Заверяю вас, что мы сделаем все возможное. 

Гарри переводил обреченный взгляд с нее на Кингсли и обратно. 

— Могу… я… попрощаться? — наконец, потерянно выдохнул он. 

Кингсли бегло скользнул по нему глазами, молча кивнул и сделал знак окружившим Драко аврорам, чтобы они расступились. Гарри кинулся к Малфою, сидящему на земле в кольце авроров, обхватил его за плечи и, отчаянно прижимая к себе, жарко зашептал на ухо: 

— Драко, хороший мой, я клянусь тебе, я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, я скоро вытащу тебя оттуда. Верь мне. Я найду того, кто это сделал.   
— Ничего не выйдет, Поттер. Им нужен козел отпущения, мне оттуда не выбраться, — обреченно сказал Малфой и внезапно обнял его изо всех сил, прижался губами к виску и шепнул в ухо. — Не забывай меня, Гарри, ладно? Хотя бы ты…   
— Сдурел? — Гарри отшатнулся от него, с отчаянием глядя в серые глаза. — Драко, не смей даже думать такое. Я люблю тебя, родной мой… всегда буду любить. Я освобожу тебя, клянусь всем, чем хочешь! Мы скоро будем вместе, обещаю! 

Драко грустно улыбнулся и ласково провел по его щеке. 

— Мой наивный любимый Поттер. Какой же ты… 

Гарри прижался к нему еще теснее, жадно вдыхая в себя его запах:

— Драко…   
— Время! — круглолицый аврор с прищуренными хитрыми глазами шагнул к ним, решительно оттесняя Гарри плечом.

Малфой последний раз с нежной насмешкой посмотрел на него через смыкающиеся черные спины, и спустя мгновение все они исчезли в вихре аппарации. Гарри рухнул на землю и уткнулся лицом в колени.

— Гарри! Гарри… — МакГонагалл присела на корточки рядом с ним и осторожно погладила его по спине. Кажется, впервые она не знала, что сказать. 

Но внезапно он сам поднял голову и уставился на нее сухими отчаянными глазами: 

— Не надо, профессор. Ничего не говорите. Я вытащу его, чего бы мне это ни стоило. Если надо будет, сам сяду вместо него, но он выйдет оттуда любой ценой.   
— Я знаю, Гарри, знаю, — она ласково потрепала его по плечу. — И я тебе непременно помогу.


	18. Все улики против

С самого утра Гарри сбежал из замка и торчал в приемной у Кингсли, меряя комнату широкими нервными шагами. Министр, обнаруживший его под дверью своего кабинета, устало подкатил глаза, но кивнул головой, приглашая войти. Гарри начал с места в карьер без вежливых раскланиваний:

— Он не виноват, Шеклболт, поверь мне!   
— Гарри, ты опять… 

Поттер подошел к нему как можно ближе и горячо заговорил:

— Кингсли, я прошу тебя, я умоляю, выпусти его! Хочешь… что хочешь для тебя сделаю. В твоей рекламной кампании буду участвовать, как ты просил, улыбаться буду, как идиот, на всех фотографиях в обнимку с тобой позировать, как лучший друг… Ну что тебе нужно? Хочешь, на колени встану?   
— Гарри, Гарри! — министр поймал его за плечи, чтобы не ровен час тот и правда не рухнул на пол, и тихонько встряхнул, приводя в чувство. — Выслушай меня! Мы поместили его в камеру предварительного заключения. Там никаких дементоров, никаких крыс... чисто и спокойно. Пересидит, пока мы со всем разберемся. Ну подумай ты сам своей головой, ему же там безопаснее.   
— Я защищу его… ото всех... — Гарри умоляюще заглянул ему в глаза. 

Кингсли нахмурился:

— Гарри, приди в себя! Раскинь ты мозгами! Ты не смог защитить его этой ночью, и дальше не сможешь. Потому что он не вещь — Малфой своенравный, упрямый, со сложным характером, в точности такой же, как и его папаша, и делает он только то, что сам посчитает нужным. Ты не уследишь за ним и дождешься того, что его и в самом деле убьют. Поверь мне, здесь он будет в безопасности, пока мы сможем со всем разобраться. Допустим, я и сам не очень верю в то, что это сделал он. Но улики! Все улики слишком явно указывают на него. Кто-то очень об этом позаботился. Так кому и зачем это было нужно? Ты знаешь? Или ты готов снова рисковать своим Малфоем? Лучше помоги нам найти того, кто это был! Ты слышишь меня, Гарри? 

Кингсли снова встряхнул его за плечи. Гарри обреченно опустил голову, соглашаясь с правотой его слов. По иронии судьбы, оглядываясь на все те странности, что в последнее время творились вокруг них с Малфоем, выходило так, что самым безопасным местом для Драко сейчас и в самом деле был Азкабан. 

— Могу я его увидеть? — убито прошептал он, и министр с облегчением кивнул:  
— Но только одну минуту, договорились? Не нужно терзать ни себя, ни его. Будем соблюдать правила. Или никак, — быстро добавил он, видя, что Гарри пытается протестовать. 

Гарри ничего не оставалось, как снова покорно кивнуть. Кингсли притянул его к себе, и прямо из кабинета они аппарировали во внутренний двор Азкабана.

По длинным тюремным коридорам Гарри почти бежал, едва поспевая за размашистым шагом министра. Они миновали нескольких авроров, стороживших подземелья, и, наконец, подошли к зарешеченным камерам. Драко заметил их издалека и, словно не веря глазам, медленно поднялся с узкой кровати, и кинулся к двери. Тонкие, почти призрачные пальцы впились в металлические прутья:

— Поттер? 

Гарри, стискивая зубы, кивнул на решетчатую дверь, которая отделяла его от Малфоя: 

— Открой, Шеклболт! 

Министр положил руку ему на плечо:

— Гарри, я не могу. Поверь. Я и так сделал для тебя слишком много.   
— Открой! — Гарри резко повернулся и уставился на него расширенными зрачками. Темная сила смерчем зарождалась внутри, грозя разнести все вокруг в щепки. 

Аврор, стоявший в конце коридора, напрягся и сделал шаг по направлению к ним, но, подчиняясь молчаливому приказу министра, тихо отступил и снова настороженно вернулся на свое место. 

— Гарри… Не надо… Иди ко мне… послушай... — послышался тихий голос. 

Гарри вздрогнул, чувствуя, как разрушается и оседает пылью внутренний смерч, и обернулся к Драко, который жадно смотрел ему в лицо, крепко вцепляясь в прутья камеры побелевшими пальцами. Гарри подошел как можно ближе и накрыл его руку своей: 

— Драко… 

Они молча смотрели друг на друга, не находя нужных слов. Кингсли стоял чуть поодаль, деликатно от них отвернувшись, но вся его поза выражала напряженное внимание. 

— Гарри… я ничего не помню… — устало сказал Малфой и шепнул совсем тихо: — Может быть, это и правда сделал я… Я так ее ненавидел. 

Гарри вздрогнул и отшатнулся:

— Нет! Даже думать так не смей! Придурок! Ты тут вообще ни при чем!   
— Поттер…   
— Ты не виноват, Драко! Ты не убийца! И я вытащу тебя отсюда, я клянусь тебе, — чуть не плача прошептал ему Гарри одними губами и дотронулся пальцами до его кольца, накрывая его руку своей. 

Драко грустно улыбнулся и в свою очередь провел подушечками пальцев по его скуле.

— Конечно вытащишь, Поттер. Я знаю, — но в его голосе не было ни капли уверенности, лишь слепая покорность судьбе и желание утешить. 

Гарри изо всех сил вцепился в его руку:

— Драко, родной… верь мне... Ты же помнишь, что самый темный час всегда бывает перед рассветом. Я освобожу тебя, и у нас все будет хорошо. Просто замечательно. Мы скоро будем вместе, ты, главное, верь мне и ничего не бойся... Ты мне веришь?

Драко усмехнулся нервно и печально: 

— Выше нас только небо, Поттер, — тихо прошептал он.   
— Что? — Гарри пристально вслушивался в его слова, но так и не мог понять, о чем он говорит. 

Драко неловко смотрел куда-то в сторону.

— Это стихи. Древние, гэльские. Мне в детстве читал их перед сном отец, когда я был чем-то расстроен, — негромко сказал он. — "Выше нас только небо... и бояться не нам высоты..." — процитировал он и, запнувшись, поднял огорченное лицо и расстроенно посмотрел куда-то вдаль. — Представляешь, а дальше не помню... 

Сердце Гарри сжалось от боли, таким беспомощным и потерянным он выглядел:

— Драко... 

Малфой улыбнулся и молча прижался лбом к решетке:

— Выше нас только небо... — горько повторил он. — Ты... не забывай меня, Гарри, ладно?  
— Драко!   
— Гарри, время! — Кингсли требовательно вырос за его левым плечом.   
— Я люблю тебя! — Гарри рванулся к губам Малфоя, жадно вылавливая ответное еле слышное “я тоже”.   
— Гарри, мы договаривались! — министр настойчиво дергал его за рукав.   
— Иди, Поттер, иди! — Драко не сдержался и снова прощально-нежно прикоснулся к его руке. — Да иди ты уже! — досадливо сказал он, видя, как Кингсли пытается оторвать Поттера, умоляюще цепляющегося за решетку. 

Он резко отвернулся и отошел к дальней стене. 

— Драко, — прошептал Гарри ему вслед. — Драко! — крикнул он, но Малфой так и не обернулся, а Кингсли крепко ухватил его за локоть и потащил прочь по коридору.   
— Поверь, Гарри, я сделал для тебя всё, что мог, — торопливо бормотал он. — Ты сам видел: чистая камера, никаких дементоров, он под присмотром… И выйдет он отсюда полностью оправданным, с восстановленной репутацией... Надеюсь, ты это вспомнишь, когда придет пора выборов...   
— Да, министр, я это вспомню, — процедил Гарри сквозь стиснутые зубы. 

Кингсли резко выдохнул и тревожно покосился на него: 

— Даже не представлял, что ты его так... — растерянно сказал он. — Значит, это все правда? Про вас двоих? 

Гарри лишь молча кивнул, не утруждая себя ответом. 

— Этого ведь не было раньше, я прав? — и, увидев, как Гарри мотает головой, внезапно добавил: — Тебе повезло, что это не проявилось на войне. Волдеморт непременно бы ударил по твоему самому слабому месту, — Гарри вздрогнул, чувствуя, как сердце сжимает запоздалый холодный ужас. — Никогда тебя таким прежде не видел, — тихо добавил Кингсли. — Как подумаю, что мы могли бы из-за этого проиграть... Ради него ты тогда пошел бы на все.   
— Я и сейчас пойду на всё, Шеклболт, — Гарри, наконец, повернулся к нему, и Кингсли увидел почти фанатичный блеск его глаз. — Предупреждаю тебя: я украду, нарушу, признаюсь в чем угодно, я разнесу весь Азкабан по кирпичику, если понадобится. Но я вытащу его отсюда. Я клянусь тебе. Пока ты на моей стороне и помогаешь мне в этом, я тоже буду стоять за тебя. Захочешь обмануть — получишь непримиримого врага на всю жизнь. Не доводи меня до греха. Мы поняли друг друга, министр? 

Кингсли ощутил на себе жесткую волну давящей силы, невольно поежился и кивнул в знак того, что его услышал. 

Гарри вышел на солнечный свет, судорожно выдыхая из себя холодный затхлый запах подземелий. Пора брать себя в руки. Своим нытьем он Драко ничуть не поможет. Кингсли прав, нужно найти настоящего убийцу. Иначе Малфой так или иначе навсегда останется под подозрением. Или, что еще хуже, под угрозой для жизни. Гарри отправил Патронуса Гермионе в надежде, что подруга поможет ему привести мысли в порядок, и аппарировал в Хогсмид, чтобы разузнать что-нибудь новое. 

Гермиона нашла его в переулке, где произошло убийство. Место, где случилось страшное происшествие, было всё еще оцеплено, и Гарри крутился рядом, прислушиваясь к разговорам авроров и всматриваясь в траву и кусты. Уже знакомый круглоголовый аврор с сержантскими нашивками неодобрительно косился на Гарри, но с места происшествия его не гнал. 

— Гарри, — Гермиона порывисто обняла его. — МакГонагалл нам всё рассказала. Как ты?  
— Бывало и лучше, — честно ответил он, обнимая ее в ответ, и сказал: — Скорее всего, мне понадобится твоя помощь. Я могу на тебя рассчитывать?

Гермиона замялась: 

— Нам объявили, что у нас сегодня будут брать показания. 

Гарри кивнул, продолжая следить глазами за аврорами, и она неуверенно продолжила: 

— Гарри, ты же понимаешь, что мы будем обязаны говорить правду и рассказать им о том, как Драко тебя к ней ревновал? — голос у его подруги был несчастным. 

Гарри резко развернулся и схватил ее за плечи:

— Что ты такое говоришь? Да он давно забыл про нее!  
— Гарри, — казалось, Гермиона сейчас расплачется. — Они с утра уже допрашивали слизеринцев. Поверь, даже если бы я и хотела о чем-то умолчать, те уже расписали аврорам все в красках. 

Гарри подавленно молчал и только с ужасом смотрел на нее. 

— Гарри, послушай! Ты должен быть готов к этому. Я не верю, что это сделал Малфой, но… 

Гарри сглотнул комок в горле: 

— Но все остальные верят, да? — тихо сказал он. 

Гермиона несчастно кивнула: 

— Рон… Симус… Лаванда… Слишком много улик против него. Они все обсуждают это в гостиной. Тебе лучше вообще не ходить туда, чтобы не слышать, — торопливо закончила она, глядя, как Гарри сжимает кулаки и стискивает челюсти. — Но только вот... Ты сегодня тоже обязан присутствовать на допросе.   
— Я пойду, — он сжал ее руку, — мне нечего скрывать, и я не собираюсь ото всех прятаться. 

По подземному ходу они вдвоем понуро брели в Хогвартс. Перед самым выходом Гермиона заставила его остановиться. 

— Гарри, я понимаю, каково тебе сейчас. Но, пожалуйста, держи себя в руках. Всех не переспоришь. Ведь твоя главная задача — доказать, что Драко невиновен. И мы это сделаем, — подруга ласково положила руку ему на рукав. — Береги силы, ладно? А завтра я тебе помогу.   
— Спасибо тебе, Гермиона. Ты лучшая, — искренне ответил ей Гарри и вдохнул побольше воздуха, выбираясь на поверхность. 

По дороге в гриффиндорскую башню Гарри снова непрестанно ловил на себе любопытные, ехидные и откровенно насмешливые взгляды. Забавная получалась история: любовник Национального героя настолько обезумел от ревности, что убил свою соперницу. Утренние газеты уже посвятили этому целую полосу, о чем Гарри тоже успела предупредить Гермиона. Она шла рядом с ним, решительно вздернув подбородок, и Гарри был сильно благодарен ей за эту поддержку. 

Перед портретом непривычно молчаливой Полной Дамы подруга сжала его ладонь своей, и они уверенно шагнули внутрь. Все разговоры и перешептывания мгновенно смолкли. Значит, говорили о них с Малфоем. О чем же еще? Утренний “Пророк” лежал на ближайшем столике первой полосой вверх, и Гарри увидел на колдографии свою несчастную физиономию и самоуверенное холодное лицо Малфоя времен их школьной вражды. “Кровавые разборки в Хогвартсе! — вопил заголовок, и тут же шрифтом поменьше уточнялось: — Последняя жертва бывшего Пожирателя”. 

— Ненавижу Скитер, — пробормотал Гарри, пока Гермиона торопливо швыряла газету в камин. — И вы, конечно, во всё это верите? — он обреченно посмотрел на своих однокурсников.   
— Ну от него сложно было ждать другого, — первым подал голос Рон. — Гарри, только ты не видел того, каким он был на самом деле… 

Гарри нетерпеливым кивком оборвал речь своего друга:

— Я понял тебя, Рон. Кто еще хочет что-то сказать? 

По бордовой гостиной пролетела волна шепотков.

— Гарри, слизеринцы уже дали свои показания, — выступил вперед Симус. — Вся школа теперь знает, что Малфой давно на тебя запал. Ему было не на что жить, а у тебя были и деньги, и положение. Ему были очень выгодны ваши отношения, а она сильно мешала. Согласись, что вполне в его духе было так поступить.  
— Ударить камнем по голове безоружную девушку? — Гарри напрягся, и Гермиона успокаивающе положила руку ему на плечо. — Послушайте, мне нечего вам сказать, кроме того, что это полная чушь. Сейчас мне нужно доказать его невиновность, — Гарри оглядел хмурые лица однокурсников. — Я всё понимаю, но если среди вас есть хотя бы один, кто готов мне помочь, я буду очень благодарен. 

Но все его друзья и знакомые только отводили глаза и молчали. Внезапно в полной тишине раздался уверенный голос Невилла:

— Я помогу тебе, Гарри.   
— Ты не веришь, что он виноват? — Гарри с надеждой вскинул на него взгляд. Почему-то ему сложно было называть Драко во враждебной ему толпе по имени, словно он боялся его запачкать.

Невилл неловко улыбнулся: 

— Луна говорит, что он не виноват, я ей верю.   
— Невилл, Луна много чего говорит, — вскинулся Симус. — Мы же тебе всё объяснили подробно.   
— Мне все равно. Я помогу Гарри, — упрямо повторил он, нахмурившись. — И Луна тоже.   
— Спасибо, Невилл, — неистовая благодарность захлестнула Гарри, и он опустил глаза, чтобы не выдать своих эмоций.   
— И я помогу, — неожиданно Джинни шагнула к ним с Гермионой.   
— Ты? — Гарри изумленно смотрел на нее.   
— Я знаю, что он не виноват, — Джинни с вызовом глядела Гарри в глаза. — И даже не начинай снова, Рон, — раздраженно отмахнулась она от брата. — Хорек не стал бы этого делать. И неважно, откуда я это знаю.   
— Ну вот, нас уже пятеро, — улыбнулся Невилл, подходя к их группе. — Тебе хватит помощников, Гарри? 

Поттер благодарно кивнул. Честно говоря, он даже не рассчитывал на такой подарок судьбы, полагая, что он будет вынужден справляться со всем один. Не обращая внимания на гневные взгляды, Невилл потащил Гарри к камину, где они, усевшись в кружок, до самого прихода авроров принялись строить планы, что делать дальше. Остальные неспешно разбрелись по гостиной и поглядывали на них: кто сердито, кто с любопытством, а кто виновато. 

Прибывшие авроры проводили допросы быстро и умело. Гарри, бледнея от гнева, слушал показания гриффиндорцев о том, как Малфой ревновал его, и о том, как Гарри был безумно влюблен в Жюли. 

— Да, Гарри Поттер влюбился в девушку. Вы бы только видели, как он на нее запал, — слышался из дальнего угла высокий голос Симуса. — Но Малфой каким-то образом сумел заполучить его обратно. Уж и не знаю, как ему это удалось. Тут явно не обошлось без приворотной магии.  
— Это был очень мощный приворот на крови! — слышался от окна убежденный голос Гермионы. — Темная магия, мы это точно знаем. С тех пор, как мы его сняли, у Драко Малфоя не было причин ревновать! Гарри снова стал самим собой. Спросите об этом у директора, она знает.   
— Было похоже, что она действительно пыталась его приворожить, — сухо констатировал факт Рон. — Но не могу не сказать того же о Малфое. Гарри внезапно бросил мою сестру, слишком быстро с ним сблизился и всего через несколько дней начал вести себя как влюбленный идиот. А ведь до этого ему нравились только девушки. Он никогда не проявлял интереса к парням. Наверняка Малфой применил запрещенные зелья или темную магию. Он точно такой же, как и его папаша...   
— Ой, ну конечно же, Гарри в нее влюбился, — это уже подавала голос Лаванда. — Ну неужели вы думаете, я не вижу, когда человек по-настоящему влюблен, господин аврор? На Малфоя Гарри никогда так не смотрел, да они вообще до этого всё время были врагами. Я считаю, что Малфой подлил ему Амортенцию, иначе, как объяснить, что Гарри вообще взглянул в его сторону, а потом еще и вернулся к нему?

Гарри обхватил голову руками. Как доказать им всем, что Драко даже не думал применять к нему никаких зелий, не выдав при этом его личных тайн?

— Ты Гарри, верно? — напротив него уселся уже знакомый круглолицый сержант, которого Гарри видел на месте убийства. У аврора были прищуренные веселые глаза, цепкий оценивающий взгляд, короткий ежик волос и несолидные ямочки на щеках. — Расскажи мне всё, что нам следует знать, — негромко попросил он.  
Мягкость в его голосе наверняка была делом рук Кингсли, который велел поберечь чувства Национального героя.  
— Вы же мне всё равно не поверите, правда? Что бы я вам сейчас ни сказал... — устало спросил Гарри и криво усмехнулся, глядя, как аврор неопределенно пожал плечами. — Я понимаю, один мой голос против сотни других.. Послушайте, Драко не травил меня никакими зельями, не привораживал, не делал ничего предосудительного и никого не убивал. Я просто влюбился. Как все нормальные люди.  
— Все говорят, что ты влюбился слишком быстро, — аврор испытующе взглянул на него. 

Гарри насупился:

— А что, для этого установлены какие-то специальные сроки? — глядя, как одобрительно усмехнулся сержант, Гарри растерянно добавил: — Просто он… особенный. Скажите, как мне его спасти?

Аврор посмотрел на него с внезапным сочувствием:

— Сложно сказать... Против него слишком много улик. Ищи доказательства невиновности своего друга. Его сейчас можно спасти только, если мы выясним, что это сделал кто-то другой. Но, наверное, ты должен знать: мы проводили допросы в Хогвартсе, и по всей деревне. И пока всё складывается совсем не в пользу твоего Малфоя. Он был вместе с потерпевшей на месте преступления. Куча свидетелей видела, как они ссорились. У нас есть их показания. А дальше всё банально: он выпил, алкоголь ударил в голову, вышли на улицу — вот и всё. В таком состоянии можно много чего натворить. А у него еще и не самое чистое прошлое.  
— Драко не убийца, — сквозь зубы выдавил из себя Гарри. — Он никогда никого не убивал.   
— Все убийцы когда-то сделали это впервые. Однажды и он мог переступить черту, — философски заметил аврор и поднялся, — я так понимаю, тебе больше нечего мне сказать?

Гарри тоскливо смотрел на него, не зная, что еще можно добавить.

— Послушайте, — Джинни решительно подошла к ним. — Я, конечно, понимаю, что это никакое не доказательство. Но однажды, еще два года назад нам вместе с Хорь… с Малфоем назначили отработку в подвале у мистера Филча. И внезапно несколько крыс попытались на нас напасть. Так вот, убивать их пришлось мне, потому что он не смог этого сделать. Нет, он их не боялся, но я видела, что он просто не способен убить.

Гарри изумленно и благодарно взглянул на нее, но сержант лишь позволил себе чуть усмехнуться:

— Милая девушка, осмелюсь заметить, после этого он был на войне. И никто не знает, скольких людей он там убил. Возможно, его гуманность касалась только крыс. То, что ему и его семье удалось избежать наказания — большое непонятное везение, — аврор метнул быстрый осведомленный взгляд на Гарри. — А сейчас подозреваемый слишком многое терял вместе с любовью Гарри Поттера. Поэтому парочка крыс, сдохших довольно давно, ему никак не поможет. На его родном факультете несколько человек подтвердили, что убивал он легко и не задумываясь. Он сильно ревновал мистера Поттера к потерпевшей, всем говорил, что ему необходимы его деньги и слава, и обещал с ней расправиться, если она снова встанет у него на пути.

Гарри смотрел на сержанта, лишившись дара речи от слизеринской лжи. А аврор небрежно кивнул им обоим и вразвалочку двинулся к своим коллегам, на ходу просматривая записи в блокноте.

— Это же вранье! Наглое и неумелое! — Гарри, наконец, пришедший в себя от возмущения, кинулся вслед аврору. — Слейте их настоящие воспоминания! Посмотрите! Драко не мог такого сказать! Просто не мог!!!

Аврор обернулся к нему, и его прищуренные хитрые глазки сердито блеснули:

— Послушайте, Гарри Поттер. Хотя наш министр сильно благоволит к вам, и вообще, вы Национальный герой, но у нас есть инструкции, нарушать которые мы не вправе! Мы не будем использовать дорогостоящее оборудование ради такой ерунды. Они сказали одно, вы сказали другое — всё записано и задокументировано. Не нужно так волноваться. Правда всегда выйдет наружу.  
— Вы можете посмотреть их воспоминания в наших Омутах, — шагнула к ним Гермиона и тут же осеклась, не зная, имеет ли право рассказывать о них аврору.  
— В ваших чём? — насмешливо спросил аврор, даже не глядя в ее сторону. — Милая девушка, шли бы вы заниматься и не мешали бы следствию, — он отвернулся к напарнику и раздраженно процедил: — Всё-таки хуже нет, чем работать с назойливыми детьми.

Гермиона вспыхнула:

— Я говорю, вы можете слить и посмотреть воспоминания в нашем школьном Омуте, господин аврор. У вас плохо со слухом? — отчеканила она. — К тому же, я вам не милая девушка, а мисс Грейнджер. И что-то я не припомню, чтобы Гарри считался таким уж ребенком, когда его отправляли на бой с Волдемортом, а вы все прятались за его спиной, как последние трусы!

В комнате повисла гробовая тишина. Авроры угрожающе развернулись в ее сторону, но Гермиона, не дрогнув, вызывающе смотрела на противника. Сержант прищурил глаза, из которых внезапно ушло все веселье:

— А вы, мисс Грейнджер, — он издевательски подчеркнул свое обращение, — мне ответите за оскорбление при исполнении!  
— А вы ответите перед судом за оскорбление Национального героя! — Гермиона резко обернулась к Поттеру. — Гарри, скажи, ведь он тебя обидел? — требовательно спросила она.  
— Безусловно, — Гарри шагнул вперед и встал плечом к плечу рядом с подругой. — Обозвать меня "назойливым ребенком", в то время как меньше года назад я проливал за вас свою кровь, страдал от холода и лишений, шел в свой последний бой на верную смерть, кидался грудью под Непростительные... — патетично и надрывно перечислял он под одобрительным взглядом Гермионы. Гарри даже задумался, не приложить ли для пущего эффекта руку к сердцу, но решил, что это уже будет перебор. Поэтому, не обращая внимания на разинутые рты одногруппников, всего лишь громко добавил, обращаясь к оцепеневшему сержанту: — Думаю, “Ежедневный пророк” во главе со Скитер очень обрадуется такому материалу. "Травля Национального героя Авроратом. Интервью из первых рук". Все завтрашние первые полосы... 

Аврор внезапно рассмеялся, сверкнув ямочками на щеках, и поднял руки в примирительном жесте:

— Всё я понял, понял! Не ожидал, что у вас тут собственный драмкружок. Сдаюсь, каюсь, посыпаю голову пеплом и приношу свои извинения нашему герою. Чего вы хотите во искупление?

В одно мгновение Гарри снова стал серьезным:

— Соберите воспоминания слизеринцев. И посмотрите их в кабинете директора. Готов поспорить, что вы не найдете в их показаниях ни единого слова правды. Можете заодно взять интересующие показания у любого из нас.  
— Обещаю, — кивнул аврор. — Что-то еще?

Гарри засунул руки в карманы мантии и опустил голову вниз:

— Проведите это расследование, как проводили бы его для своего сына, сержант, — тихо попросил он. — Я вас очень прошу. 

Аврор покрутил головой, крякнул "однако" и усмехнулся:

— А ты не так прост, герой, каким тебя все представляют. И нытьем, и катаньем… — он посмотрел на молчаливого, поникшего Гарри и с неожиданной искренностью сказал: — Я обещаю тебе сделать всё, что в моих силах... сынок.

Он необидно усмехнулся, потрепал Гарри по плечу и, кивнув напарнику, быстро покинул гриффиндорскую гостиную, увлекая за собой остальных авроров.


	19. Мадам Розмерта

Гарри уныло уронил голову на барную стойку. Неделя впустую. Раннее субботнее утро — уже субботнее! — а они так ни на шаг и не приблизились к разгадке. От невозможности вызволить Малфоя законными методами было невыносимо тошно. Даже витающий в “Трех метлах” аппетитный аромат свежего хлеба, кофе, корицы и пирогов казался сейчас слишком душным и приторным. Мадам Розмерта, ласково улыбаясь, поставила перед Гарри кружку имбирного чая:

— За счет заведения, дорогой. 

Гарри поднял на нее красные усталые глаза и попытался растянуть губы в благодарной улыбке. 

— Не клеится? — сочувственно спросила трактирщица. — Гляжу, ты с утра пораньше…   
— Он там уже неделю, — Гарри, подперев кулаком щеку, смотрел на нее с мрачной тоской. — А если я не смогу? Если у меня не выйдет?

Мадам Розмерта нахмурилась и сердито мазнула тряпкой, сметая со столешницы мелкие крошки: 

— Ну и чего ты удумал? Всё у тебя получится. Он хороший парень, твой белобрысенький, я в него верю.   
— Откуда вам знать? — Гарри посмотрел на нее с надеждой и улыбнулся тепло и открыто, как редкому человеку, который верил в его Драко.

Розмерта пожала округлыми плечами:

— Да по лицу сразу ж видать. Уж я-то на всяких тут насмотрелась. Только что гонору в нем многовато, а так-то ведь и мухи не обидит, — подмигнув ему, она перешла к дальнему краю стойки и принялась аккуратными ломтиками нарезать свежеиспеченный пирог, который только что принесла пожилая домовиха в накрахмаленной наволочке. 

Гарри вздохнул, машинально помешивая чай в кружке и следя глазами за тем, как проворно мелькают в воздухе ловкие полные руки. Целую неделю они впятером опрашивали всех, кого только могли, выискивали малейшие зацепки, десять раз подряд обшарили место преступления в надежде обнаружить хоть какой-нибудь свежий след: Невилл с Джинни и Луной, наверное, уже достали всех в замке своими расспросами, а Гарри с Гермионой, кажется, не пропустили ни единого человека в Хогсмиде. Но все было впустую. Каждая новая улика словно нарочно лишь подтверждала виновность Малфоя.

С лица МакГонагалл все эти дни тоже не сходило выражение крайней озабоченности, как она ни пыталась его скрывать. Директриса постоянно убеждала кого-то в Министерстве, шепталась с портретами, в свою очередь мелькала с расспросами в Хогсмиде, но, судя по ее расстроенному виду, продвинулась не дальше, чем они сами.   
Свиданий с арестованным Кингсли больше не разрешал, мотивируя это какими-то древними законами и сложной системой Охранных чар, любые передачи извне тоже были под запретом, и Гарри оставалось только догадываться, что сейчас чувствует его Драко в холодном сыром подземелье. МакГонагалл с Гермионой по очереди регулярно уговаривали его подождать, не спешить с выводами и на время глушили шевелящуюся внутри черную ненависть к обвинителям его Драко и глухую отчаянную тоску. И Гарри снова ждал, искал и рыл, стараясь не думать лишний раз про Малфоя в камере, чтобы не растравлять свои раны. 

Преподаватели проявляли к Гарри сочувствие, говорили слова поддержки и не задавали домашних заданий. Даже Драгаров, от которого Гарри мог бы ожидать поддержки в последнюю очередь, как-то походя бросил ему сквозь зубы: “Надеюсь, вы догадались хотя бы тщательно расспросить всех свидетелей в пабе, мистер Поттер?”, а Слизнорт, тот и вовсе предложил сварить и передать Драко в Азкабан целебной настойки. Гарри был искренне благодарен всем, кто хоть как-то проявлял участие в судьбе Малфоя, но за целую неделю дело не сдвинулось с мертвой точки ни на шаг. Шорох за спиной выдернул Гарри из тоскливых мыслей, и знакомый запыхавшийся голос произнес: 

— Еще один чай, пожалуйста, мадам Розмерта! — Гермиона придвинула соседний стул поближе к Гарри и уселась рядом с ним за стойку, дружески пихнув локтем. 

Гарри повернул голову и поприветствовал подругу, уныло отсалютовав ей кружкой. Трактирщица, улыбаясь, протянула Гермионе чашку с имбирным чаем, ловко поставила перед обоими по тарелке с большим куском яблочного пирога и тактично скрылась в подсобке. Гарри с Гермионой рассеяно жевали, глядя, как тусклый свет пробивается сквозь узорчатые окна, прихлебывали горячий чай и молчали. Да и о чем было говорить, если все слова были давно уже сказаны. Гермиона не выдержала первой:

— Гарри, я хочу у тебя спросить, — она осторожно поставила чашку на шероховатую столешницу. — Только ты, пожалуйста, не ори. 

Поттер хмуро покосился на нее и молча кивнул, не ожидая от такого начала ничего хорошего. Гермиона опасливо на него взглянула, затем набрала в грудь побольше воздуха и выпалила:

— Ты не допускал мысли, что Малфой на самом деле виновен? 

Гарри, вспомнив свое только что данное обещание не орать, сдержался и лишь покачал головой: 

— Нет. 

Гермиона нервно провела большим пальцем по керамическому гладкому боку, страшась поднять на него глаза:

— Гарри, мы проверили все, что могли, — тихо сказала она. — Но пока все улики лишь еще больше указывают, что именно он совершил убийство в пьяном виде и состоянии аффекта. А что, если он это сделал под Империо? 

Гарри вздохнул и рывком отодвинул от себя кружку. 

— Это не он. Я уверен в этом. Я знаю, чувствую. Гермиона, я понимаю, что уже даже ты начала сомневаться. Но это не он. Только не Драко и не таким способом.   
— Послушай, — подруга накрыла его руку своей ладонью и заглянула ему в лицо. — Всю эту неделю мы мотались, как бешеные, и разрывались между учебой и поисками улик. 

Гарри криво усмехнулся. Ему сейчас дела не было до учебы, но МакГонагалл лично предупредила его об ответственности. Она заявила, что после такого происшествия Министерство начнет особенно пристально следить за дисциплиной в школе, и призвала не вредить Малфою еще больше. Поэтому Гарри был вынужден ходить на занятия, и времени, остающегося на поиски, у них было преступно мало. Гермиона, словно прочитав его мысли, согласно кивнула:

— Сегодня выходной, и у нас есть возможность проверить одну мою теорию, — она поймала заинтересованный взгляд Гарри и продолжила более уверенно: — Пока Невилл, Луна и Джинни снова расспрашивают всех в замке, я предлагаю нам с тобой пойти с самого начала.   
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Гарри развернулся к ней всем корпусом, и в его глазах зажглись огоньки надежды.

Гермиона чуть замялась: 

— Ты, наверное, знаешь... В маггловском мире так принято. Следователи восстанавливают картину преступления на месте событий. Если ты готов… Мы можем попробовать сделать то же самое, — но Гарри лишь недоуменно смотрел на нее, и она взмахнула рукой, поясняя: — Ну вот представь: ты сейчас будешь Малфой. Я — Жюли. Повторим, как всё это было, в деталях, а мадам Розмерта на нас посмотрит. Может быть, она вспомнит что-то новое, или нас осенит догадка, — видя, как просияло лицо Гарри, она обернулась к трактирщице. — Вы нам поможете, мадам Розмерта? 

Вышедшая из кухни разрумянившаяся Розмерта поставила на витрину поднос с золотистым рулетом и заметно оживилась:

— Никогда такого не видала. А ведь ты дело предлагаешь! Давайте-давайте, ребятки, я всегда готова! Может, и пособлю чем-нибудь твоему белёсенькому, — утирая распаренное лицо полотенцем, она проворно выбралась из-за стойки к ним в зал: — Помогу, чем могу, в чем вопрос. Как раз и посетителей нету. 

Гермиона радостно соскочила со стула и потащила Гарри за собой к двери:

— Тогда начнем с самого начала! Давай отсюда, — она бесцеремонно вытолкала его в спину из паба. — Мадам Розмерта, вы помните, кто из них первый вошел? — решительно спросила она. 

Трактирщица замерла на полдороге и оперлась рукой о ближайший столик. 

— Да разве такое упомнишь? Вон их сколько здесь бывает… — Розмерта задумчиво закатила глаза вверх, словно пытаясь найти ответ на бревенчатом потолке. 

Гермиона тревожно смотрела на нее в ожидании: 

— Ну вспомните, — тихо попросила она. — Обычный вечер. Посетители. В дверь заходит... кто? Драко?

Розмерта какое-то время водила глазами по потолку, затем внезапно просветлела лицом и обрадованно кивнула на Гарри, недоуменно маячившего в дверном проеме: 

— А ведь и впрямь вспомнила! Хотя народу в тот день полным-полно было! Ох, они меня и загоняли. Я ж вдовая, помогать-то некому, кроме Кисси. А тут гоблин этот пристал ко мне... привязался, ирод, мантикора ему в глотку: “Что-то эль у тебя некачественный! Без жучков да без листьев, кто ж так делает?”. Нет, ну ты подумай, вот я ему еще всякую дрянь в питье не кидала!   
— Мадам Розмерта, — тихим голосом прервала ее Гермиона. — Так кто первым-то был? 

Трактирщица недоуменно посмотрела на нее:

— Так я ж и говорю тебе. Парень. Точно помню — он это был! В аккурат за этим гоблином и вошел. Пооглядывался тихо так, поозирался да и сел вон туда, — она указала подбородком на дальний столик в углу. 

Гермиона кивнула и подтолкнула Гарри в спину, отправляя к нужному месту, а сама выжидающе замерла в дверях:

— Ну ладно. Он сел. А она? 

Мадам Розмерта смотрела на нее с легким сомнением:

— Она, кажись, чуток попозже вошла. Я ж вначале на нее и вовсе не смотрела, пока она в капюшоне была. Мало ли у меня тут таких ходит. Каждый второй лицо свое прячет. А зачем? Как будто я его и так не узнаю за столько-то лет… Глаз-то у меня давно наметан! — трактирщица самодовольно усмехнулась. — А потом как дева-то ваша балдахин свой сняла, вот тут-то я ее и заприметила. Ее ж вообще сложно было не заметить. Шипы эти ее, колючки, лицо белое, глаза чернющие от подводки — ну чистая вампирша. Разумеется, все тут же на нее и уставились. Мужикам-то нашим только дай поглазеть. Это я уж недавно вспомнила, что авроры-то прежде про нее всё выспрашивали. А тогда запамятовала напрочь, словно морок какой нашел…   
— А Драко? — осторожно спросила Гермиона.   
— Да я и не видела его толком, всё на нее поглядывала. Помню только вот, как она к нему подошла, — Розмерта кивнула, наблюдая, как Гермиона медленно двинулась по направлению к Гарри. — Во-во, так же она и шла. Словно сомневалась в чем.   
— А он?   
— А он этак глянул на нее высокомерно, как на блоху. Ну, знаешь, как только он один и умеет. 

Гермиона внезапно улыбнулась:

— Уж я-то знаю! — она осторожно опустилась за столик рядом с Гарри. — Жюли сидела здесь?

Розмерта уверенно кивнула:

— Точно, здесь и сидела. Я вначале-то на них еще смотрела, уж больно парочка была странной. Говорили друг с другом о чем-то тихо. Он ей что-то сквозь зубы цедил, а она ему что-то доказывала. А потом этот чертов гоблин опять начал скандалить, что я эль разбавляю. Представляете, это я-то?! Эль свой! Вот ведь морда остроухая! Ну я и отвлеклась. Послала им выпивку, да и забыла про них на какое-то время. 

Гермиона наклонилась поближе к Гарри, словно что-то ему объясняя, и громко спросила:

— А что потом? 

Розмерта махнула рукой: 

— А потом гоблин этот проклятый, наконец, отошел, так я и увидела, как парень ни с того ни с сего с ней ругаться начал. Голос повысил, стал ей выговаривать что-то, почти орал, — Розмерта задумчиво уперлась кулаками в стол. — Странно, конечно, так-то он тихий обычно. Девица его за руку попыталась взять, так он ее отбросил. 

Гермиона протянула к Гарри руку, и он ее тут же откинул.

— Вот так? 

— Да, точно! Вот что-то наподобие и было! — Розмерта согласно кивнула. — Ну он вообще быстро опьянел. Много ли ему надо? Дохлый весь такой, что с него взять? Вот ежели ты, Гарри, пьешь, так ты и не пьянеешь вовсе, потому что у тебя мускулы, как у нормального мужика. А у него что? Кожа да косточки сплошные, да еще амбиции. Прям посмотреть не на что! 

Запнувшись об мрачный поттеровский взгляд, трактирщица тут же пошла на попятный: 

— Да ты не подумай, Гарри. Я разве что говорю? Красивый парень, как есть красивый. И волосы такие... любая девушка позавидует. Только худысенький он у тебя… вот и окосел слишком быстро, — она уже снова забралась за стойку и теперь деловито протирала стакан полотенцем, избегая смотреть Гарри в глаза, и прилежно пыталась еще что-нибудь вспомнить. — Значит, говорю, заорал он на нее. Вскочил из-за стола, кулаком треснул, кружку разбил и даже не заметил. Мне-то что. Да у меня этих кружек... пусть бьет, жалко, что ли? Репаро на всех хватит. А он вроде как даже порезался и не заметил. Кровь прямо на стол каплет, а он и не видит. Это ж как напиться-то нужно было, я вас спрашиваю?

Гермиона подтолкнула Гарри ногой, и он резко поднялся с места, отшвыривая бокал. Мадам Розмерта критически их оглядела и кивнула головой: 

— Ну! Я точно говорю, так всё и было. А она за ним подскочила, вроде как успокаивать. Только он пьяный был сильно, качнулся, чуть не упал, и она его за плечи удержала. Худющий же, как скелет, даже девчонка с ним сладит. А в мужчине должна быть масса. Чтобы сильный да крепкий был, чтоб как сожмет в объятиях, так и дух вон. Вот муж мой покойный… 

Она снова спохватилась и, бросив опасливый взгляд на Гарри, затараторила:

— Ну, значит, она и повела его к дверям. Бери его, Гермиона, за плечи, давай, веди туда! — скользнув взглядом по двум идущим в обнимку к двери фигурам, трактирщица заметно оживилась: — Во! Вот так же они и пошли, как и вы! А уж как же вы хорошо смотритесь вместе, ребятки! — расплылась она во внезапной улыбке и, поймав гневный взгляд Гермионы, тут же исправилась. — Ну, в смысле, я говорю, правильно ты его ведешь, почти тащишь! Тот тоже так шел, еле ногами двигал, даже голову свою белобрысую ей на плечо пристроил, так набрался. 

Розмерта проворно вынесла из-за стойки свое полное тело:

— Я еще вначале к этому столику подошла деньги забрать, а потом уж к ним — спросить, не надо ли чего, может, пусть лучше у меня отоспится. Да я уж тебе рассказывала об этом сто раз, Гарри! Малфой-то твой совсем уж ничего не соображал, глаза у него такие мутные-мутные были, словно стеклянные. Я ей говорю: “Что-то дружок твой плох совсем, пить совсем не умеет, а туда же”. А она кривится, мол, сами справимся, спасибо, ничего особенного, в Хогвартс его отведу, там и очухается. Ну а мне ничего — так и ничего! Мало у меня своих забот, что ли? Тут по десять раз на дню так напиваются. Да еще гоблин этот паршивый! Всю душу мне вынул!

Она досадливо швырнула клетчатое полотенце на ближайший столик. Гермиона подвела Гарри к дверям и остановилась у самого входа. 

— Всё?   
— Да вроде бы всё, — Розмерта разглядывала их обоих как-то неуверенно, словно пытаясь что-то припомнить.   
— Значит, всё… Не получился наш эксперимент, Гермиона, — Гарри обреченно вздохнул и перевел глаза на трактирщицу: — Всё равно спасибо вам за помо… — он внезапно осекся. 

Розмерта смотрела в пустоту и шевелила губами, будто высчитывала что-то в уме. 

— Что? Вы что-то вспомнили? — жадно кинулся к ней Гарри. 

Та перевела на него бессмысленный взгляд:

— Постой-ка, красавец ты мой. А ведь не пил он алкоголя-то, доходяга твой этот! Как есть не пил! Я ж ему чай брусничный подавала с малиновым листом и голубикой. Знаешь, в холод ничего лучше нет, коли согреться хочется. А если туда еще лимончика дольку положить да меду капнуть… так и вовсе от простуды вернейшее средство...   
— Мадам Розмерта! 

Трактирщица вздрогнула от отчаянного двойного вопля и снова старательно сосредоточилась на воспоминаниях: 

— А ведь точно не пил, ребятушки! Нет, не пил! Это она пиво сосала, как вурдалак, даром что женщина. А он только чай. Это все гоблин этот дурацкий мне голову заморочил элем своим. “Настоящий эль, — говорит, — должен быть темным. А у вас он цветом как моча молодого огра, да и на вкус такой же”. Ну вот где, я у вас спрашиваю, где он мочу огра-то мог пробовать? Да еще молодого! Гадость-то какая, тьфу, пропади он пропадом, прости Мерлин. Тоже мне эстет! А тот мне и отвечает… Ой, Гарри! Чего это ты меня так трясешь?

Поттер, не выдержав мощного словесного потока, действительно развернул ее за плечи и как следует встряхнул. 

— Мадам Розмерта! Ну не отвлекайтесь же вы, умоляю! — жалобно взмолился он. — Что? Что он пил?  
— Кто? Гоблин? 

Тут Гарри испустил такой отчаянный рык, что Мадам Розмерта испуганно моргнула и дернулась из его рук: 

— Так говорю же, чай только! — торопливо ответила она и уставилась на Гарри, приоткрыв рот. — А ведь и впрямь странно, с чего ж ему косеть тогда, родимому? 

Она снова задумчиво устремила глаза в потолок. 

— Думайте быстрее! Пожалуйста! — требовательно и умоляюще поднажал на нее Гарри.   
— Ой! Так она ему чего-то подсыпала?! — мадам Розмерта прикрыла округлившиеся губы ладонью. — Отравить хотела, мерзавка! И ведь прямо в моем трактире! Нет чтобы к Аберфорту пойти… 

Гермиона одними губами прошептала “Бинго”, и Гарри наконец-то выпустил из рук широкие полные плечи. 

— Стакан! Где его стакан? — бросил он, быстро озираясь по сторонам.   
— Да как это где? Помытые ж все давным-давно на полочках стоят, — Розмерта махнула рукой на идеальные посудные шкафчики. — У меня всегда чистота и порядок. 

Но прежде, чем Гарри успел окончательно расстроиться, голос подала его подруга:

— Он же его разбил! — громко напомнила она трактирщице. — Вы его сразу склеили?   
— А ведь и правда! — просияла та. — Осколки-то должны были остаться. Не до Репаро мне тогда было. А всё гоблин этот, мантикора его задери, эстета вонючего. Все мозги мне запудрил со своим элем. Ну умница же девочка! Умница! — Розмерта заговорщицки понизила голос: — И где только были твои глаза, Гарри? Неужто не видел, кого надо было брать… и умная, и красивая… Не то что этот твой белобрысый заморыш… — она проворно направилась к стойке, деловито покручивая округлым задом, делая вид, что совершенно не замечает очередного гневного взгляда, которым наградил ее Поттер, и сдавленного хихиканья Гермионы. 

Розмерта решительно перегнулась через стойку, получая очередную заслуженную порцию внимания к своей пятой точке, и набрала в легкие побольше воздуху. 

— Кисси! Кисси! — истошно завопила она вглубь кухни.   
— Кошку, что ли, зовет? — вздрогнув от неожиданности, прошептала Гермиона Гарри на ухо. 

Но уже через секунду из кухни высунулась всё та же пожилая домовиха, своей хитрой физиономией и впрямь напоминавшая кого-то из семейства кошачьих. 

— Чем Кисси может помочь хозяйке Розмерте? — спросила эльфийка дрожащим голосом, смаргивая с редких ресниц набежавшие слезы. 

Трактирщица уперла руки в крутые бока:

— Мне нужны осколки чашки с прошлой недели! — требовательно сказала она не терпящим возражений тоном и словно не замечая умоляющего взора несчастных голубоватых глаз.   
— Той, что пил молодой господин? — Кисси опустила в пол несчастный взгляд и нервно затеребила подол опрятной наволочки в голубой цветочек.  
— Ты опять подслушивала, негодная? — гневно воззрилась на нее Розмерта, и домовиха покаянно повесила ушастую голову. — Впрочем, раз сама всё слышала, то давай, неси! — приказала она и сурово добавила, увидев, что Кисси продолжает жалобно на нее коситься: — Неси, говорю! В кои-то веки хоть польза есть от твоих дурацких привычек, — Розмерта повернулась к Гарри и пояснила: — Всякий хлам собирает и тащит к себе в каморку. Ни одному осколку не дает пропасть. А я ее иногда балую, — она чуть понизила голос, кивая вслед понуро плетущейся на кухню эльфийке, — не применяю Репаро, пусть забирает, жалко мне, что ли? Она у меня вообще-то хорошая. 

Розмерта улыбнулась полными розовыми губами, и Гарри не смог не улыбнуться ей в ответ. Домовиха снова появилась в зале примерно минут через десять, когда измученные ожиданием Гарри с Гермионой наматывали вокруг столов пятый круг подряд. 

— Гарри Поттер может взять это, — эльфийка присела в легком книксене, покорно протягивая Гарри белые осколки, на сбитых стенках которых все еще виднелись коричневые разводы. — Кисси ничего не трогала. Как всё было при молодом господине, так всё и есть.   
— Спасибо тебе огромное, Кисси! — Гарри взволнованно принял разбитую кружку из дрогнувшей прохладной лапки.   
— Я следующий стакан не буду склеивать, тебе отдам, — великодушно пообещала поникшей домовихе Розмерта и, отмахиваясь от ее признательности, тут же обернулась к сияющему Гарри: — Ну что, помогла я вам, ребятки? 

Гарри подошел к ней и крепко обнял свободной рукой:

— Еще как помогли! Спасибо вам! — от души поблагодарил он, бережно прижимая к груди драгоценные осколки.   
— Да чего уж там, — проворчала растроганная трактирщица и добавила ему на ухо настойчивым шепотом: — А насчет девочки ты как следует подумай, Гарри! Хорошая девочка, смышленая, ладная — и грудь, и попа — всё при ней. Не то что этот твой тощий, смотреть не на что. Одни слезы! Эх!

Но Гарри лишь засмеялся, выпуская ее из объятий, прощально махнул рукой и нетерпеливо потащил Гермиону прочь из трактира.


	20. Зелье

В одиночной камере было холодно. Нет, не так. В ней было невыносимо холодно. Впрочем, Драко часто мерз и прежде, но сейчас ему казалось, что никогда и нигде холод не был таким, как здесь — промозглым и пронизывающим до самых костей. Обхватив колени руками, Драко сидел в углу своей лежанки и тоскливо смотрел сквозь решетку на далекий дрожащий свет факелов в коридоре. Он не успел еще потерять счет дням, проведенным в Азкабане, отслеживая их по завтракам и обедам, но понимал, что это продлится недолго. Скоро все его дни сольются в одну непрерывную серую массу, сложенную из глухой тоски и отчаяния. И считать их будет попросту незачем. По крайней мере, к запаху мышей, сырой земли и плесени он уже почти привык. 

Добропорядочные граждане магического мира давно имели зуб на их семью, некогда слишком богатую, а теперь слишком легко отвертевшуюся от наказания. Поэтому Малфой понимал, почему они так радостно навесили на него обвинение, не утруждая себя излишним разбирательством. А это говорило лишь об одном: на свободу ему больше не выйти. Тем более, что Драко и сам толком не знал, что там случилось. Он помнил, как получил письмо, как улетала прочь маленькая пестрая сова, как сам взмывал на метле в ночное небо. А дальше все растворялось в черной пугающей бездне, из которой проявлялись лишь смутные видения какого-то столика, почему-то белой кружки с глянцевым блестящим боком и чувство оглушающей ненависти к проклятой девице. Тот, кто хотел его подставить, безусловно, сделал это умело и ловко. 

Драко тихо застонал и бросил обреченный взгляд на свое обиталище: ровные стены из грубого камня без единой щели, унизительно позорное ведро в углу, которое охранник каждый день брезгливо очищал взмахом волшебной палочки, и грубо сколоченная лежанка с серым засаленным одеялом — это всё то, с чем ему теперь придется мириться до конца своих дней. 

Было страшно. По-настоящему жутко. Никогда в жизни он больше не сможет выйти из этого адского места, никогда не увидит солнце, небо и родной мэнор. Про Поттера Драко старался и вовсе не думать, чтобы сердце не кололо такой болью, от которой хотелось уснуть и больше не просыпаться. Он сразу знал, что всё, что между ними было — слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Даже если ему повезет, и он сумеет каким-то чудом выбраться из этого гиблого места, нужен ли он будет Гарри? Арестант с изломанной судьбой, бросающий позорную тень на Героя. Наверное, намного честнее будет уйти от него самому. Пускай это совсем не по-слизерински, но он и так давно уже перестал им быть рядом с Поттером. Слишком сильно любил — неправильно, болезненно, верно.

Вдалеке загромыхали засовы и послышались короткие суровые приказы. Значит, настало время обеда. Драко спустил ноги со своих дощатых нар. Вот и еще один день прошел. Сколько их таких еще будет?   
Откуда-то сильно тянуло холодом, хотя, казалось бы, откуда в подземелье сквозняки? Но, видимо, Азкабан не подчинялся обычным законам даже в таких мелочах. Вдали коридора кто-то истерично громко засмеялся, очевидно, уже сведенный с ума Черными стражами. Драко вздрогнул и поежился. Скорее всего, ему самому лишь усилиями Поттера удалось избежать дементора у входной двери, и он был неистово благодарен хотя бы за это послабление.   
Раздались тяжелые шаги, и к его решетке вразвалочку подошел аврор с невыразительным лицом и бесцветными глазами, которые, наверное, попросту вылиняли за годы работы в темнице.

— Обед, — небрежно обронил тот, приоткрывая скрипучую дверь, и отправил ему по воздуху металлическую миску с прикрученной к ней ложкой. То, что плескалось в тарелке, было настолько неаппетитным на вид, что Драко лишь с тоской посмотрел в ее сторону, не делая попытки даже привстать с места. — Выпендриваешься? — равнодушно спросил аврор, снова захлопывая за собой решетку. — Ну дело твое. По первости все вы такие. Вот посидишь годок-другой, как шелковый станешь.

Миска с глухим лязганьем упала вниз, расплескивая на пол коричневое месиво, а аврор побрел дальше по коридору, левитируя перед собой скудные пайки.

Год... При этой мысли к горлу Малфоя подступила тошнота. Возможно, и не один. Вместо улыбчивого влюбленного Поттера, родного мэнора, уроков в школе и полетов на метле — теперь навсегда лишь вот это… Драко отвернулся к стене и закусил губу, чтобы не всхлипнуть. А ведь где-то рядом находится его отец, которого он больше никогда не увидит. Как же это должно быть забавно: смешно до истерики — сидеть с ним, может быть, даже в соседних камерах и ничего не знать друг о друге. Драко с трудом согнал с лица кривую нервную усмешку, больше похожую на гримасу боли. 

— Выше нас только небо… Черт побери, как же там дальше… — пробормотал он, стараясь привычными словами и ритмом заглушить невыносимые мысли, и уткнулся лбом в перекрестье рук. 

Почему-то ему казалось неизмеримо важным вспомнить те давние строки, тоненькой нитью соединяющие его со счастливым прошлым. Наверное, однажды и он тоже сойдет с ума и перестанет думать, чувствовать, желать. Сейчас эта мысль уже не казалась ему такой пугающей. Драко был даже способен радоваться надвигающемуся безумию, как другу: лишь бы вынырнуть из этой ужасной реальности куда-нибудь еще. Он был почти готов. Почти хотел этого. И лишь чувство самосохранения и гордость заставляли его цепляться за это “здесь и сейчас”, настойчиво твердить полузабытые строки, бороться за жизнь и идти до конца. Поэтому Драко снова и снова пытался вспомнить ставшую важной следующую строфу и упрямо шептал: 

— Выше нас только небо... и бояться не нам высоты… Выше нас... только небо… 

Вдалеке прозвучали удаляющиеся шаги его тюремщика, и сразу следом за ними снова раздался обиженный тягучий вой и чей-то безумный смех. Драко подтянул колени к груди, стиснул зубы, откинул голову на стену, и тихие злые слезы беззвучно покатились по его щекам.

***

После обеда Гермиона выпросила у Слизнорта разрешение “попробовать самостоятельно приготовить Сонное зелье, которое они проходили на последнем уроке” и прочно засела в кабинете Зельеварения. Подоспевший Невилл, который за последний год внезапно начал проявлять недюжинный талант в этом предмете, помог ей нарезать корень аира, растолочь в ступке крылья жуков и выдавить сок из сумасшедшей ягоды, после чего Гермиона выгнала из класса всех лишних, и, наконец, поставила на огонь основу для зелья Идентификации. Невилл стоял в другом конце класса у дальнего котла, добросовестно помешивая свое собственное тошнотворное пузырчатое варево, а она в это время выпроваживала Поттера вон. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе помогла? — сердито спрашивала Гермиона, подталкивая в спину друга, который пытался остаться с ними всеми правдами и неправдами. — Если ты хочешь узнать, чем именно отравили твоего Малфоя, мне нужен покой, чтобы я могла сосредоточиться. А ты своими вскакиваниями и метаниями меня отвлекаешь! Если ты не будешь нам мешать, я скоро сварю зелье... — она уже успела подвести Гарри к самой двери, — ... потом возьмем пробу с осколков чашки, и Невилл распознает ингредиенты, а я проверю осколки на заклятия. Хорошо бы сразу узнать химический состав, но ты в этом, к сожалению, не помощник. Поэтому немедленно убирайся и не мешай работать, если хочешь помочь Драко. И вообще, попробуй поспать хотя бы пару часов, а то на тебя уже смотреть страшно — под глазами всё синее, сам зеленый, волосы уже просто как воронье гнездо... Вот выйдет Малфой из тюрьмы, увидит тебя и сразу разлюбит. Так что иди, отсыпайся. Тебе нужны силы для борьбы! — с этими словами Гермиона решительно вытолкала его из кабинета и захлопнула за ним дверь. 

Гарри понуро поплелся к себе в комнату, а Гермиона вернулась обратно и сосредоточилась на своем вареве.

— Что-то не получается? — спросил ее подошедший Невилл пять минут спустя, глядя, как она поочередно смотрит то в книжку, то в котел и хмурится.   
— Ничего не пойму, — раздосадованно ответила Гермиона, хмуро ведя глазами по строчкам. 

Зелье почему-то всё еще оставалось желтоватым, хотя, если верить учебнику, оно уже давно должно было поменять цвет на изумрудный. Невилл быстро заглянул в книгу и тоже склонился над котлом. 

— Его нельзя помешивать против часовой стрелки, — послышался над их головами насмешливый едкий голос. — От этого оно теряет часть своих свойств. Вы, гриффиндорцы, видимо, патологически непригодны к зельеварению. 

Невилл досадливо хмыкнул, а Гермиона подняла от котла покрасневшее лицо, сдула со лба прилипшую прядь и гневно уставилась на невесть откуда взявшуюся Паркинсон: 

— Слизнорт нам этого не рассказывал!

Панси пренебрежительно усмехнулась: 

— Оно и понятно. Старый таракан не хочет делиться всеми секретами с непосвященными. Кому надо — тот и так всё знает. Лично нас обучают изготовлению зелий с детства. Мало ли, кого нам срочно приспичит травануть... Да мешай же ты в другую сторону, Грейнджер! — Паркинсон раздраженно ухватила остолбеневшую Гермиону за руку, держащую черпак, и насильно поменяла направление движения. — Шучу я, шучу! Неужели не ясно?

Ошеломленная сомнительным слизеринским юмором Гермиона послушно повела рукой в другую сторону и какое-то время автоматически двигала ложкой под пристальным надзором Паркинсон.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я варю? — внезапно очнулась она. 

Панси пожала плечами:

— Поттера по дороге встретила. Он и сказал. Кстати, правильно сделали, что его выгнали: Драко бы уже в обмороке лежал от его вида. Тоже мне, герой, называется. Выглядит страшнее орка; хорошо хоть пока не воняет. Попросил тебе помочь, — она заглянула в котел и колко добавила: — И, как я вижу, не зря!   
— Почему я должна тебе верить? — требовательно поинтересовалась Гермиона, косясь на слизеринку с откровенным подозрением. 

Паркинсон демонстративно закатила глаза и тяжко вздохнула: 

— А потому что, представь себе, моя дорогая, не ты одна хочешь помочь этому идиоту, который застрял в Азкабане за то, чего явно не совершал. 

Паркинсон раздраженно фыркнула и отобрала у Гермионы черпак, продолжая непрерывно помешивать зелье. Гермиона растерянно замерла рядом, так и не решив, как ей реагировать на неожиданное вторжение.

— Корень одуванчика у тебя есть? — сердито спросила Паркинсон, внимательно разглядывая желто-зеленые пузыри.   
— Нет, — Гермиона недоуменно посмотрела на темный затылок, склонившийся над котлом.   
— И чему тебя только учили? — Паркинсон в притворном изумлении покачала головой и сердито взглянула через плечо на все еще сомневающуюся Гермиону. — Ну что стоишь? Тащи давай быстро, — уверенно прикрикнула она. — И не забудь по пути захватить вороний коготь. И чего-нибудь пожрать. 

Гермиона наконец-то полностью пришла в себя:

— С какой стати ты тут вообще раскомандовалась? — возмущенно спросила она. — Я не оставлю тебя рядом с зельем, даже не думай! Ты и так что-то слишком суетишься. 

Панси снова протяжно вздохнула и обреченно подкатила глаза к потолку. Видимо, это был какой-то особый тайный язык слизеринцев. 

— Да иди ты уже, — беззлобно отозвалась она. — И не дергайся. За мной присмотрит твой прилежный дружок, — Паркинсон кивнула на Невилла, который, подозрительно щурясь, периодически поглядывал в их сторону. — И поверь, если бы я хотела вам навредить, я бы это сделала уже давно и не стала бы столько ждать. Если уж на то пошло, Малфой мой друг, а не твой. Так что ты тут вроде как вообще ни при чем.   
— Драко мой друг, — упрямо возразила ей Гермиона, сама удивляясь своим словам, и, не сдержавшись, мстительно добавила: — А мы не предаем друзей. Не то, что слизеринцы. 

К ее удивлению Паркинсон ни капли не обиделась, а лишь взглянула на нее с искренним интересом:

— Никогда-никогда? — она искривила губы в подобии ухмылки.   
— Никогда… — запальчиво ответила Гермиона. — Мы не такие, как вы, — добавила она, но уже без прежней уверенности в голосе, внезапно вспомнив их поход за крестражами, уход Рона и то, как им с Гарри тогда было страшно остаться вдвоем.

Но Паркинсон, казалось, вполне удовлетворилась ее ответом: 

— О, святая гриффиндорская простота, — она невесело усмехнулась и покосилась на Гермиону: — Вы все такие правильные, светлые. Без полутонов и оттенков, да? Ты не предавала друзей, Грейнджер, охотно верю. Легко было быть верной, пока тебя не заставили выбирать между дружбой и жизнью родителей. А еще пока тебе не выжгли на коже клеймо, не приставили нож к горлу матери, не пытали у тебя на глазах больного отца и не лезли под юбку волосатыми потными лапами. Всё так и есть? Я ничего не забыла? — ее голос почти сорвался в крик, но она тут же взяла себя в руки и устало закончила: — Ну так и что ты вообще можешь знать о жизни, девочка? Тем более, о нашей...

Из-под взъерошенной челки она насмешливо посмотрела на потерявшую дар речи Гермиону и проворно подтолкнула ее к выходу:

— Давай, давай, вали. И побыстрее. Через пару часов всё будет готово. 

Подавленная Гермиона послушно направилась к выходу, но в дверях не выдержала и обернулась, бросая изучающий потрясенный взгляд на Паркинсон. 

С корнем одуванчика и вороньим когтем, которые Гермиона стащила из подсобки Филча, дело и правда пошло быстрее. Через полтора часа фисташковое зелье поменяло цвет на положенный ему изумрудный и начало источать тонкий лавандовый запах. Паркинсон принялась ножом измельчать корень в мелкую крошку, наконец-то доверив Гермионе помешивать кипящую массу. 

— Я очень надеюсь, что Малфою это поможет, — тихо сказала Гермиона, механически водя рукой над зельем. 

Паркинсон промычала что-то невнятное, не отрывая глаз от разделочной доски. 

— Зачем тебе это нужно, Панси? — внезапно спросила Гермиона, рассеянно наблюдая за маленькими водоворотами в котле. 

Гермиона еще какое-то время смотрела на слизеринку в ожидании ответа, но та только крепко стиснула зубы и промолчала. Гермиона тихонько вздохнула: 

— Знаешь, я раньше думала, что он сволочь, — негромко сказала она.   
— А он и есть сволочь, — Паркинсон резко подняла голову и дернула ножом так, что Гермиона отшатнулась. — Для всех, кроме своего Поттера. Остальных он просто не замечает, — неожиданно добавила она, и в ее голосе прозвучала болезненная тоска.  
— Но почему… Драко вовсе не… Ох!.. Ты его любишь? — Гермиона аж задохнулась от внезапной догадки и чуть не упустила черпак.   
— Не твое дело, — процедила Панси сквозь зубы и снова склонилась над доской. — Мешай давай, как следует, Грейнджер.

Обе девушки на какое-то время замолчали, сосредоточенно занимаясь каждая своим делом. 

— Почему ты не пыталась? — неожиданно задала вопрос Гермиона. 

Паркинсон ожесточенно стукнула ножом по доске, отложила его в сторону и мрачно уставилась в котел, локтем отодвигая со лба прилипшую челку:

— Кто тебе сказал? — негромко обронила она. — Пыталась... и не раз. Только он… Он же всё равно не видел никого и никогда, кроме своего Поттера. Ненавидеть его готов был, драться… лишь бы с ним. Не мог себе позволить его потерять, — Паркинсон болезненно усмехнулась: — Помнишь, нос ему разбил в поезде на шестом курсе? Вы его, дураки, за это проклинали. А он просто знал, что затевалось, и хотел, чтобы тот уехал. Любой ценой. Орал, что ненавидит, а сам боялся за него до истерики. Уж я-то хорошо его знаю, видела. А уж когда Поттер его из пламени на себе вытащил... — Панси прикусила губу и скривилась. — Счастливый ходил, улыбался всё время, как полный кретин. Прикинь, война идет, его поместье разбито в хлам, всюду кровь и трупы, а он уставится со своей дурацкой улыбочкой в пространство и зависнет. Идиот.   
— И ты ему всё-таки помогаешь? — неверяще уточнила Гермиона, но Панси безразлично дернула плечом, словно уходя от вопроса. — Ты ведь, кажется, теперь с Ноттом? 

Паркинсон снова скривилась и промолчала. Когда Гермиона совсем было решила, что уже не дождется ответа, вдруг услышала тихое:

— Это неважно... — Панси откинулась на спинку стула и на секунду закрыла глаза. Потом неспешно поднялась, высыпала нарезанный корень в котел, отобрала у Гермионы ложку, тщательно перемешала зелье, внимательно наблюдая, как его цвет становится более глубоким и насыщенным, и повторила уверенней и громче: — Это давно уже неважно. 

Гермиона смотрела на нее с таким неподдельным сочувствием, что Паркинсон даже спиной почувствовала ее жалостливый взгляд. 

— Ну чего уставилась? — грубо спросила она, не оборачиваясь от котла. — У самой, что ли, лучше? 

Гермиона вздрогнула и неуверенно улыбнулась:

— Да у нас с Роном вроде бы все в порядке... — как можно ровнее ответила она. 

Паркинсон резко повернулась, пристально посмотрела на нее и неожиданно расхохоталась, закидывая голову назад и обнажая белоснежные остренькие зубы: 

— С Роном! Ну конечно же! Ты же у нас с Уизли! С кем же еще?! И как я могла забыть!   
— Прекрати! — Гермиона постаралась сохранить самообладание. — Что с тобой такое?  
— А что? Тебе можно лезть в мою душу, а мне в твою нет? — Паркинсон понемногу успокоилась и снова склонилась над зельем, все еще всхлипывая от смеха.   
— Что ты имеешь против Рона? — вяло поинтересовалась Гермиона, искренне не понимая причины такого веселья.   
— Так это не я, а ты против него что-то имеешь, не так ли? — Паркинсон, продолжая посмеиваться, коварно метнула в ее сторону хищный взгляд. — Не такой харизматичный, не такой уверенный, не такой умный и не такой острый на язык... Верно? Да и просто не такой. 

Гермиона подавленно молчала, надеясь, что слизеринка просто выстрелила наугад. Паркинсон принюхалась к бурлящему зелью и одобрительно кивнула головой.

— Кажется, у нас получилось, — она выпрямилась и всунула черпак Гермионе в руку. — А вообще зря ты это, Грейнджер. Выбрось из головы и забудь. Не было у тебя шансов, — с неожиданным сочувствием в голосе сказала она.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — не выдержала Гермиона.

Паркинсон усмехнулась и деловито оправила на себе мантию, стряхивая прилипшие к темной ткани стебельки и волокна: 

— Кому же и знать, как не мне? Все-таки он был нашим деканом.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — растерянно повторила Гермиона, но теперь она спрашивала совсем о другом. 

Паркинсон уничижительно фыркнула, заботливо очищая свой подол:

— Потому что у меня есть глаза. И не заметить это могли только твои тупоголовые дружки.   
— Никто… не знал, — Гермиона смотрела на нее почти испуганно.   
— Ну а я знала, — отрезала Паркинсон и, немного помолчав, добавила: — Допустим, я однажды сама спросила его об этом. 

Она обернулась и насмешливо оглядела побледневшую Гермиону: скользнула глазами по ее дрожащим губам, заметила слезы, повисшие на длинных темных ресницах, и неожиданно сжалилась: 

— Он мне тогда, разумеется, ничего не ответил. Но я видела: он знает, Грейнджер. И как ни странно, ему это не было неприятно. Просто он никогда и никому не верил. И уж точно не был готов к такому повороту событий, — Паркинсон зачерпнула ложкой изумрудное варево и снова принюхалась к травяному запаху, стараясь не замечать, как по щекам Гермионы катятся крупные слезы. — Кончай реветь и давай, тащи сюда свои осколки, будем проверять наше зелье, — резко приказала она. 

Гермиона под изумленным взглядом Невилла поспешно вытерла мокрое лицо и послушно протянула ей пару черепков. Панси взяла один осколок в руку и осторожно капнула на него из черпака. Зеленые капли, попав на остатки чашки, бурно вспенились и зашипели, меняя свой цвет на темно-коричневый. Невилл торопливо подошел к девушкам, и все трое склонились над происходящей реакцией, пытаясь распознать запах и вглядываясь в цвет. 

— Дурманящая настойка, — уверенно заявила Паркинсон, выпрямляясь. — Безо всяких сомнений. Лонгботтом, ну что ты всё вынюхиваешь, как крап какой-то? Вслух говори! Чем пахнет?

Невилл хмуро взглянул на нее и снова повел носом над черепком:

— Любисток, кажется, — осторожно отозвался он и уже увереннее добавил: — И совершенно точно, ложечница. Я сейчас еще пойду, проверю своим составом. 

Он бережно подхватил осколки и проворно потащил их в свой угол. 

— Что и требовалось доказать, — Паркинсон с превосходством посмотрела на Гермиону и неожиданно ей улыбнулась. — Сейчас он еще обнаружит чихотную траву, и мы в шоколаде. Можно идти в Аврорат. А еще лучше, сразу отправить Поттера прямо к Кингсли. Дурманящая настойка кому хочешь башню сорвет. Даже если это и сделал Драко, то пойдет по статье как за непредумышленное, а это всего лишь от трех до пяти. Беги, радуй своего Поттера.   
— Спасибо тебе, — Гермиона смятенно глядела на нее во все глаза. 

Паркинсон, ухмыльнувшись, небрежно отбросила со лба короткую челку, старательно расправила мантию и направилась к двери независимой, танцующей походкой. Но, внезапно остановившись на ступеньках, обернулась:

— Я тебе тут наговорила всякого, Грейнджер… — с неожиданной грустью сказала она. — Ты... не бери в голову. И не благодари меня, не надо. Чао, киска!

Она послала остолбеневшей Гермионе воздушный поцелуй, развязно подмигнула и скрылась в дверях.


	21. Плакса Миртл

Гермиона нашла Гарри в их с Малфоем комнате. Разумеется, он не спал, а сидел на подоконнике, обхватив руками колени, и мрачно смотрел в окно воспаленными запавшими глазами. Увидев подругу, он скатился вниз и кинулся к ней. 

— Ну?  
— Дурманящая настойка, — торжествующе выпалила Гермиона и протянула ему осколок с коричневым налетом. 

Гарри покрутил его в руке, несколько секунд что-то прикидывая, и возбужденно заметался по комнате: 

— Это хорошо. Это очень, очень хорошо, Гермиона! Но ведь это не снимает с него всех обвинений, — он упал на кровать и жалобно посмотрел на подругу. — Кому это всё было нужно, а? Не сама же она ему подлила зелье, чтобы он ее пристукнул.   
— В этом деле вообще много непонятного, — Гермиона подошла к нему и устроилась рядом. — Вначале она привораживает тебя. Причем очень мощным темномагическим заклинанием. К тому же, контр-заклятие мы смогли найти лишь в книге, которая находится в доме Малфоя. Честно говоря, если бы я не видела, как Драко к тебе относится, я бы сама первым делом решила, что это его рук дело, — Гермиона виновато покосилась на друга. — Потом она вызывает Драко в трактир, говорит ему, что ты в беде, опаивает его и тут же сама погибает. А Драко сажают в тюрьму. Что-то здесь сильно не сходится, Гарри. Нам нужно найти третьего.   
— Третьего?   
— Да. Причем, не случайного убийцу, как мы думали вначале. А человека, который непонятно зачем все это затеял. 

Гарри решительно вскочил на ноги:

— Мы должны немедленно сообщить об этом Кингсли! Пускай выпускает Драко под Непреложный! 

Гермиона покачала головой и вздохнула:

— Гарри, Кингсли до вторника уехал в Марокко на конференцию. Мне сказала МакГонагалл.   
— Дьявол! — Гарри, не сдержавшись, стукнул кулаком по стене, до которой успел добраться в своих метаниях по комнате, и поморщился от резкой боли. — Ну тогда пойдем в Аврорат. Расскажем всё им! — настойчиво повернулся он к подруге. 

Гермиона посмотрела на него с состраданием:

— Авроры побоятся выпускать его без приказа министра, Гарри, даже если мы притащим им миллион доказательств. Слишком громкое дело получилось. Стараниями Скитер. 

Гарри тяжело дышал, облокотившись о стену, и с такой силой возил ладонью по своему шраму, словно собирался протереть в голове дыру: 

— Не могу больше ждать, — отчаянно сказал он и резким движением взъерошил и без того всклокоченные волосы: — Я ведь ему даже сказать ничего не могу. Он сидит там один и вообще ничего не знает! — его голос сорвался и дрогнул. 

Гермиона поспешно подошла к нему и положила руку на плечо: 

— Гарри, — негромко сказала она. — То, что ты сейчас для него делаешь, может помочь Драко выйти на свободу через три дня, а не через двадцать лет. Три дня, Гарри! Осталось подождать всего три дня, и как только вернется Кингсли, мы убедим его выпустить Драко на свободу. Давай лучше завтра опять слетаем в Хогсмид, может быть, обнаружим что-нибудь еще, раз нам наконец-то начало везти. И снова порасспрашиваем в Хогвартсе всех, кого можно. Теперь мы больше знаем, о чем нужно спрашивать, — Гермиона заботливо заглянула ему в лицо. — А сейчас я тебя умоляю, ложись и постарайся уснуть. Когда твой Драко выйдет на волю, ты не должен выглядеть как жертва зомби-апокалипсиса. Согласен? 

Гарри явно собирался с ней поспорить еще, но не смог не признать правоту подруги и лишь неохотно понуро кивнул. Гермиона ласково подтолкнула его к ванной комнате и мягко приказала: 

— Вначале в душ, потом спать. Наберись сил. Утром я за тобой зайду. Я чувствую, что завтра мы должны узнать что-то еще. 

Намыливаясь под хлесткими струями, Гарри снова думал о Драко, впрочем, как и всегда. У Малфоя сейчас, в отличие от него, не было возможности принять ни расслабляющую ванну, ни теплый душ. Вместо ароматного мыла Драко достались стылая комната, грязная постель, больше похожая на груду старого тряпья, металлическая миска с алюминиевой ложкой и толстые прутья решетки. У его изнеженного, капризного Малфоя, который принципиально отказывался мыться поттеровским шампунем, потому что по его нахальному заявлению тот “вонял, как целый загон с драконами” — что, впрочем, никогда не мешало ему любовно вылизывать Гарри во всех доступных местах, несмотря на шампуневый запах — и обожал спать на шелковом тонком белье. Гарри застонал от бессилия, стукнулся головой о кафельную стену и прибавил холодной воды, чтобы отогнать от себя видения с несчастным любимым Малфоем. 

Воскресенье. Понедельник. Вторник. Осталось три дня. Во вторник он выроет Кингсли пусть даже из-под земли. Даже если за этим ему самому придется пробиваться в Марокко.

Гарри торопливо вышел из ванной, вытираясь на ходу полотенцем, и упал ничком на кровать, тоскливо прижимая к груди зеленую подушку Малфоя. Он закрыл глаза и подумал, что можно даже не стараться — все равно сегодня он опять не сможет уснуть, как и всю последнюю неделю. Но внезапно его накрыло спокойным теплом, и милосердный сон подхватил и понес его в ночное небо, укачивая в своих мягких лапах. 

Гарри проснулся от торопливого стука в дверь. С трудом поднявшись с постели и пытаясь на ходу разлепить веки, он замотался в одеяло и, еле передвигая ноги, доплелся до двери и рывком распахнул ее. Стоящая в проеме Гермиона оценивающе посмотрела на его заспанное лицо: 

— Не скажу, что ты первый красавец в мире, но, по крайней мере, уже не будешь пугать людей своим потусторонним видом, — весело заявила она, проходя в комнату. — Ты проспал до обеда!   
— Как до обеда? — Гарри ошалело смотрел на нее, постепенно приходя в себя.   
— А вот так! — Гермиона улыбнулась и вошла к нему в комнату. — Уже два часа! Иди умывайся, и пойдем в нашу гостиную. Невилл и Луна наверняка нас там уже заждались. 

Гарри потряс головой, пытаясь собраться с мыслями:

— Погоди, я сейчас, — хрипло попросил он, потёр лицо и, пошатываясь, побрел в ванную. 

Невольно вслушиваясь в бодрый плеск воды, Гермиона подошла к окну и выглянула на улицу. Их одноклассники неспешно шли к озеру, явно радуясь воскресному солнечному утру. Симус и Дин хохотали и хлопали друг друга по плечам — видимо, снова травили маггловские анекдоты, а Джинни хоть и немного отстала, но поглядывала в их сторону с заметным интересом. Гермиона скользнула взглядом чуть дальше и слегка нахмурилась, заметив, как Рон с воплями убегает от Лаванды, а та с ликующим визгом брызгает в него из палочки водой. Эти двое казались такими счастливыми. Маленькая обида скребнула у Гермионы в душе когтистой лапой: с ней Рон давно уже таким не был. Если когда-нибудь вообще был. 

“Ты ведь понимаешь, что это не он, правда?” — внезапно всплыли в памяти слова Луны. Гермиона прислонилась лбом к холодному стеклу. Луна права: Рон просто не для нее. Но дело было не только в этом. Оказалось, что Гермиона тоже была не для него: Рон искал простой и понятной жизни, без ее вечных мудрствований, зауми и книг. Он хотел дом, семью, уют и спокойствие. А она хотела… Гермиона опустила глаза... Она хотела то, чего не может быть никогда. Они с Роном словно жили в разных вселенных, которые однажды случайно пересеклись где-то в пространстве, а теперь с каждым днем все больше неумолимо отдалялись друг от друга. Последнее время они, не сговариваясь, практически не бывали вместе, и Гермионе казалось, что Рон от этого стал выглядеть более счастливым.

Гермиона зябко повела плечами. Рон был такой привычный, такой близкий и свой. Дружеская поддержка в не слишком знакомом магическом мире. Скоро закончится школа, и ей нужно будет прокладывать дорогу самой. Искать квартиру, устраиваться на учебу и на работу одновременно, потому что денег на жизнь у нее совсем нет. Или возвращаться домой, к маглам, о чем невозможно было даже думать. Союз с Роном обеспечивал ей защиту, крышу и семью. А она это благосклонно принимала. Гермиона нервно накрутила на палец каштановый локон. Пора было взглянуть в глаза правде и признаться себе: она оставалась с Роном лишь из страха перед одиночеством, что по отношению к нему было попросту подло. Как она могла так низко пасть? Она должна решиться и сделать это сегодня: порвать с опостылевшей связью и смело посмотреть в лицо своему одиночеству. Но вдруг она не права?

Гермиона увидела, как Лаванда запрыгнула Рону на спину, и он, взбрыкивая как конь, весело потащил ее к озеру, а Дин с Симусом, смеясь, припустили следом за ними, и досадливо поморщилась. Нет, она все верно решила. Но было бы здорово получить знамение свыше. Гермиона чуть не рассмеялась. Она всегда была такой здравомыслящей. Но, кажется, откровения Луны очень заразны. Она зажмурила глаза и загадала: “Вот сейчас мне будет знак, что я всё делаю правильно”. Внезапно на ее плечо легла теплая ладонь, и она слегка вздрогнула — за своими мыслями она не заметила, как тихо подошел к ней Гарри.

— Заждалась? — услышала она за спиной его голос. — Знаешь, а я ведь так и не сказал тебе спасибо. Но хочу, чтоб ты знала: я так тебе благодарен за всё. Гермиона, ты мой самый лучший друг, и что бы ни случилось, я всегда буду с тобой. Всегда буду помогать тебе. 

Гермиона неожиданно для себя самой всхлипнула, развернулась и крепко обхватила руками шею изумленного Гарри. Она прижималась щекой к его влажным волосам, размазывала соленую влагу по мокрому нагому плечу и, улыбаясь сквозь слезы, думала, что если бы сейчас их увидел ревнивый Малфой, то это совершенно точно был бы последний день в ее жизни. Торопливо выпустив недоумевающего Гарри из объятий, она погнала его собираться, а затем быстро потащила за собой в гриффиндорскую башню. 

***

Невилл с Луной дожидались их на диване, разглядывая карты звездного неба, где созвездия хихикали, сплетничали и болтали друг с другом, хвастаясь размерами звезд. Луна, оторвавшись от книги, приветливо помахала друзьям рукой, и Гарри с Гермионой, махнув в ответ, уселись рядом с ними. 

— Ты наконец-то выспался, Гарри? — спросил у него внимательный Невилл, отсылая по воздуху кружку с чаем на журнальный столик. — Ты перестал быть похож на авгурея.

Не успел Гарри кивнуть, как Луна тихонько рассмеялась: 

— Конечно. Ведь во вторник Драко выйдет на свободу, — певуче сообщила она дольке лимона в своей чашке и попыталась проткнуть ее соломинкой. — Он радуется, потому что не видит, что скоро перестанет быть самим собой, и тьма поглотит их обоих. Ведь полная луна уже в шестом доме, и Зло точит острые зубы. Но ты ведь об этом еще не знаешь, правда, Гарри? 

Под рассерженное шипение Гермионы: “Лу-у-уна, ты опять?”, Гарри поежился и закатил глаза. Иногда Луна бывала просто невыносима. Как будто ему было мало уроков Трелони. 

— Ты тоже пророчишь нам скорую смерть? — хмуро поинтересовался он. 

Луна повернулась к нему и уставила на него прозрачные светлые глаза. Такие нездешние, что, казалось, она заглядывает ими по ту сторону зеркала. Несколько секунд она задумчиво разглядывала его лицо, а затем расплылась в широкой улыбке: 

— Ну что ты, Гарри! Конечно же, нет! Вовсе не смерть. Перерождение! Ты же знаешь, что все мы так или иначе живем вечно? 

Гарри сердито пробормотал: 

— Да-да, спасибо, я в курсе. Я стану рыбой, а Малфой будет чайкой, которая кружит над волнами и пытается меня сожрать. Как-то так? 

Но Луна продолжала рассеянно смотреть сквозь него: 

— Может, и так, раз так тебе хочется… Большой серебристой рыбой… Я думаю, тебе пойдет чешуя, Гарри. Она так красиво блестит на солнце, — внезапно ее взгляд стал очень внимательным и цепким: вначале Луна внимательно оглядела его уши и нос, потом губы, а затем так пристально впилась глазами в его горло, что Гарри нетерпеливо поежился. — Как ты считаешь, Невилл? 

Тот попытался сдержать усмешку:

— Гарри симпатичный. Мне кажется, ему пойдет всё, — дипломатично отозвался Невилл, который каким-то невероятным образом давно уже научился ладить со своей девушкой. — И чешуя, и перья, и ласты, и шерсть. 

Гарри укоризненно глянул на довольного собой Лонгботтома, покосился на еле сдерживающую смех Гермиону, вздохнул и решил, что пора завязывать со сверхъестественным: 

— Ладно, проехали, — он обреченно махнул рукой. — Чему быть, того не миновать. Но вы бы меня лучше подбодрили, а то и так тошно.  
— Не понимаю, почему ты ждешь ободрения от нас, когда можешь получить их от замковых привидений уже сегодня? — хрустальным голоском невинно сообщила Луна.   
— Луна, прекрати! — сердито выдохнул Гарри. Казалось, теперь он действительно рассердился. 

Но Луна снова не обратила на его слова никакого внимания:

— Я не умею давать советы, ты же знаешь, Гарри? — она задумчиво рассматривала сквозь него каминную полку. — Но я бы на твоем месте обязательно поздоровалась с Плаксой Миртл. Она постоянно мне жалуется, что ты давно у них не был.   
— Гарри, а когда ты собираешься идти в Аврорат? — деловито вклинился в разговор Невилл, который решил, что на сегодня с Гарри достаточно странностей его подруги.   
— Я решил дождаться Кингсли и пойти сразу к нему, — Гарри благодарно уцепился за возможность сменить тему. — Надеюсь, мне удастся его убедить.   
— Миртл! — неожиданно выкрикнула Луна так громко, что все трое обернулись и испуганно уставились на нее. — Гарри, пообещай мне, что сходишь к Плаксе Миртл прямо сейчас, — невинно улыбнувшись, потребовала она. 

Гарри выразительно посмотрел на своих друзей и по-малфоевски закатил глаза к потолку. 

— Полушай, Луна, это уже не смешно! — подала голос Гермиона.   
— А кто здесь смеется? Может быть, мозгошмыг? — Луна внимательно оглядела всех троих и внезапно прыснула, прикрывая рот ладонью: — Вы такие забавные! Видели бы вы себя.  
— Это мы-то забавные? — Гарри не выдержал и расхохотался вслед за ней, а через пару секунд к ним присоединились Гермиона и Невилл.   
— Ну так что, обещаешь? — отсмеявшаяся Луна переводила вновь ставший задумчивым взгляд с его правого уха на левое и обратно, словно сравнивая их размер.   
— Ну что с тобой делать? Обещаю! — Гарри обреченно кивнул головой.   
— Тогда иди к ней прямо сейчас, зачем тянуть время? И не стесняйся оставить нас с Невиллом вдвоем, нам есть, чем заняться.   
— Луна! — Невилл залился краской и смущенно усмехнулся. — Иногда ты бываешь слишком прямолинейна.   
— А что в этом такого? — Луна дружелюбно улыбнулась всем разом. — Иногда людям попросту нужно помочь, чтобы они тебя поняли.   
— Ну раз так… — Гарри, посмеиваясь, вскочил на ноги и поднял за собой Гермиону. — И правда, пойдем, не будем им мешать! Может быть, расспрошу еще раз слизеринцев.   
— Миртл! Гарри, ты обещал мне ее проведать! — в дверях окликнула его Луна, уже привалившаяся к плечу Невилла.   
— Да помню я, помню, — проворчал Гарри. — Разве такое забудешь? 

Они с Гермионой выскочили в коридор и там снова расхохотались. 

— Пообещал, придется делать, — со вздохом пожаловался Гарри подруге, и они побрели в неработающий женский туалет, в котором царило еще большее запустение, чем прежде. 

В туалете было сумрачно и пахло плесенью и водой. 

— Миртл! — позвал Гарри, задрав голову вверх.   
— Ой, Гарри! — высокий девичий голос радостно зазвенел в трубах, и голова Миртл внезапно высунулась из ближайшего сливного бачка. — Привет!

Привидение вылетело наружу и оживленно закружило над их головами. 

— Какой ты стал красивый! — плакса Миртл, не отводя глаз от поттеровской фигуры, прикрыла лицо хвостиками и отчаянно захихикала.   
— Ты тоже прекрасно выглядишь, — громко сообщил Гарри. 

Миртл залилась прозрачной розовой краской и принялась застенчиво теребить руками левый хвост. 

— Ты стал таким любезным. Настоящий мужчина, — она снова хихикнула и смущенно отвела глаза в сторону. — Почему ты так долго не приходил ко мне? — требовательно спросила она. — Это потому что ты теперь с ней? — Плакса Миртл ревниво ткнула пальцем в Гермиону.   
— Нет, он не со мной, — Гермиона поспешила успокоить встревоженное привидение. — У меня уже есть парень.   
— Ну тогда ты просто дура! — радостно взвизгнула Миртл, опускаясь перед ними на подоконник. — Разве можно быть с кем-то, когда есть Гарри? — возмущенно спросила она, пытаясь ласково заглянуть ему в лицо, и, оказавшись рядом с Поттером, игриво подтолкнула его прозрачным плечом. 

Гермиона закатила глаза. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Миртл? Скучаешь? — Гарри понимал, что уходить сразу будет невежливо, но о чем говорить с любвеобильным привидением, просто не знал.   
— Скучаю! — обиженно взвыла она и подлетела к потолку, дуновением воздуха осыпая на их головы старую штукатурку. — А ко мне никто не приходит! Никто! Все забыли про бедную Миртл! Словно ее никогда и не было! — завопила она и, сделав сальто в воздухе, снова оказалась перед их лицами. — Никто не заходит сюда! Ни профессора, ни ученики! Я все время одна-а-а-а! — на последних словах Миртл заверещала так, что у Гарри с Гермионой заложило уши.   
— Но ты же можешь сама выйти к людям! Ты здесь не привязана, — Гарри, поморщившись, потер оглушенное ухо. 

Но Миртл разобиделась еще больше:

— Не привязана? НЕ ПРИВЯЗАНА?! — возмущено заорала она, упирая руки в бока. — Да я жить не могу без воды!   
— Но ты же и так не живешь, Миртл! — ляпнул Гарри и тут же пожалел о своих словах.   
— А-а-а-а-а! — пронзительно взвыло привидение и выплеснуло из унитаза столбик воды. — Ты такой же, как и они! Как этот противный профессор, который специально хотел меня обидеть! А-А-А-А-А!!!!

Гарри зажал уши руками, а Миртл, визжа и стеная, принялась нарезать круги под самым потолком. 

— Какой профессор? — перекрывая шум, крикнула ей Гермиона.   
— Успокойся, Миртл, я не хотел тебя обидеть, — завопил ей в ответ Гарри, стараясь обращаться к ней как можно мягче, что было сложно, учитывая саднящее горло и закладывающий уши ультразвук. — Успокойся, или я сейчас же уйду! — рявкнул он, и тут же воцарилась блаженная тишина.   
— Странный профессор, — совершенно спокойно ответила Миртл, плавно спускаясь к ним с потолка, словно это не она секунду назад пыталась закатить им истерику. — Черный такой. Он еще так смешно говорит, не по-нашему.

Гарри напряженно смотрел на нее. После войны мужчин-преподавателей в Хогвартсе можно было перечесть по пальцам, поэтому было сразу понятно, о ком идет речь. Он подошел к привидению поближе. 

— Но что ему понадобилось в твоем туалете?  
— Не в моем, а в своем! Я выпрыгивала из бачка, чтобы его напугать, а он на меня за это наорал, — горделиво сообщила Плакса Миртл, и Гарри, несмотря на серьезность ситуации, чуть не расхохотался, представляя, как обалдел от ее появления высокомерный болгарин, справляющий нужду.   
— Зачем? — судя по сдавленному голосу Гермионы, она тоже едва сдерживала смех. 

Миртл возмущенно засопела:

— Потому что он угрожал девушке! Никто не может угрожать девушкам просто так!   
— Какой девушке? — Гарри взглянул на Миртл с подозрением, пытаясь понять, не выдумывает ли она. 

Но Миртл зависла напротив него в воздухе, склонив голову набок, и деловито сообщила: 

— Потерявшейся. Которую потом все искали. Мне ее было так жалко, — она крутнулась в воздухе и отлетела в сторону окна.   
— Расскажи об этом всё, что знаешь, Миртл. Пожалуйста, — ласково попросил ее Гарри, подходя к ней поближе и устраиваясь рядом с ней на подоконнике. — Ты такая умница, мы бы без тебя ничего не узнали. 

Привидение приосанилось, с комфортом обхватило колени руками и подалось навстречу к нему:

— Ну так слушай! Я всё знаю, Гарри, и всё-всё тебе расскажу! — она кокетливо стрельнула в него глазами и затеребила волосы рукой. — Они стояли в большом коридоре возле фонтана. А я затаилась на самой верхушке и ждала. Я думала, что будет очень весело напрыгнуть на них, когда они начнут целоваться! Ведь они стояли близко-близко, я и подумала, что они вместе. Я люблю пугать глупые парочки! — Миртл смущенно захихикала, но тут же осеклась и понизила голос: — Но они даже не думали этого делать! Он сказал ей: “Ты пойдешь и сделаешь это! Иначе сильно об этом пожалеешь”. А она отказывалась и говорила, что не будет. Что все расскажет тебе, Гарри, или директору МакГонагалл. А он вначале угрожал, а потом стал ее уговаривать. Говорил, что вовсе не хочет причинить тебе вред. И что это было всего лишь безобидное зелье, а на самом деле ему нужен какой-то там Драко Малфой… 

Гарри с Гермионой уставились на Миртл, изумленно приоткрыв рты. 

— Ты… ничего не выдумываешь? — хрипло выдохнул Гарри. 

Привидение обиженно фыркнуло: 

— И вовсе нет! Он сказал, что иначе расторгнет их договор. И она ничего не получит. 

Гарри вцепился пальцами в подоконник так, что они побелели:

— Когда это было, Миртл? Говори же, ну? 

Миртл закатила глаза и подперла кулаком подбородок:

— Кажется… за день до того, как она пропала. Потому что на следующий день все принялись сновать по замку и искать ее. Ой, сколько шуму было! 

Гермиона подошла к ним и быстро спросила:

— А почему ты никому не рассказала об этом, когда ее искали, Миртл? 

Привидение возмущенно на нее посмотрело: 

— Потому что, когда я на них все-таки выпрыгнула, он даже не испугался. Нет! Он просто назвал меня болтливым глупым призраком, который не может держать язык за зубами. Сказал, что я всё равно проспорю и разболтаю всем, что видела! — Миртл скрестила на груди призрачные руки. — Вот еще! Как будто я не умею хранить секреты! Мне было так обидно! Поэтому я должна была промолчать, чтобы доказать ему, что никто об этом от меня не узна… Ой! — она испуганно взглянула на Гарри и прикрыла рот ладонью. — Получается, я проиграла? 

Гарри возбужденно вскочил с подоконника:

— Ты выиграла, Миртл! А еще ты дала выиграть мне! Ты такая молодец! Ты самая прекрасная девушка из всех привидений! — Гарри ликующе смотрел на смутившуюся Миртл восторженными глазами. — Спасибо тебе! Большое спасибо! Сейчас мне надо идти, но я обязательно зайду к тебе снова! — крикнул Гарри уже от двери.   
— Я буду ждать, Гарри, — Миртл опять захихикала и рыбкой нырнула в ближайший бачок, а Гарри с Гермионой поспешно выскочили в коридор.   
— Драгаров? Не может быть? Гарри, постой! — Гермиона еле поспевала за широкими шагами друга. 

Гарри резко обернулся к ней: 

— Гермиона! Я вспомнил! В тот вечер я видел, как поздно он возвращался в Хогвартс! Я идиот, что сразу не подумал о нем! Ведь он такой… такой…   
— Гарри! Подожди, — подруга ухватила его за рукав. — Надо проверить! А вдруг ты ошибаешься. Вспомни, как ты когда-то ненавидел… — она внезапно замолчала, не в силах произнести нужное имя, но Гарри и так все понял. Они напряженно уставились друг другу в глаза.   
— Что ты предлагаешь? — Гарри проглотил комок в горле.   
— Сейчас мы все равно не сможем ничего сделать, — сказала Гермиона. — Кингсли нет на месте. Давай дождемся завтрашнего урока по ЗОТИ. Посмотрим на Драгарова и на то, как он себя будет вести. Он и так последнее время подозрительно оставил тебя в покое. Может быть, нам удастся узнать что-то новое.

Гарри нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу, не находя себе места: 

— Давай хотя бы пойдем и всё расскажем МакГонагалл? Не могу больше ждать. 

Но Гермиона успокаивающе взяла его за руку:

— Ее сейчас нет в замке и не будет до вечера. Кажется, она тоже что-то ищет для Драко. Расскажем ей завтра, сразу после занятий. Главное, его не спугнуть! 

Гарри горько вздохнул:

— А ты? Побудешь со мной? — он жалобно смотрел на подругу. — Я же с ума сойду от своих мыслей.  
— Давай слетаем в Хогсмид, — предложила ему Гермиона. — Отвлечемся и там всё обсудим. 

Гарри кивнул, и они выбежали на крыльцо, призывая метлы. 

В пабе у мадам Розмерты было, как всегда в выходной день, тепло, уютно и многолюдно. Им удалось найти свободные места только у самой стойки, где они и уселись рядом друг с другом, склонив головы близко-близко и переговариваясь тихими голосами. Мадам Розмерта весело им подмигнула и отправила по воздуху две кружки сливочного пива. 

— Драгаров наверняка виноват. Не зря я его терпеть не могу, — сбивчиво шептал Гарри подруге. — Того, что видела Миртл, хватит на десять доказательств.   
— Миртл могла ошибиться или все выдумать, — тихо отвечала ему Гермиона. — Для серьезного обвинения нам нужно добыть еще хоть что-нибудь. Ты говорил, что чувствуешь в нем что-то странное, это правда? 

Гарри решительно кивнул. 

— Да. Зло. Какое-то очень сильное. Внутри. И что-то неправильное с глазами. Не могу понять что именно, но это так.

Гермиона озабоченно посмотрела на него и прошептала, снова склонившись к самому его лицу:

— Гарри, послушай, Драгаров — наш преподаватель, — тихо воскликнула она. — И нам нужны веские улики, чтобы обвинить его в убийстве. То, что тебе не нравятся его глаза, еще ничего не доказывает.   
— Но они у него очень странные! — возмущенно зашипел на нее Гарри.   
— Да самые обычные, карие…   
— Это вы о ком, ребятки? — неожиданно вклинилась в разговор подошедшая к ним мадам Розмерта.   
— Да… — Гарри махнул рукой, выпрямляясь. — Есть у нас тут один… 

Розмерта облокотилась локтем о стойку и задумчиво посмотрела ему в лицо: 

— Гарри, а я ведь еще кое-что вспомнила, — заговорщицки сказала она, чуть подаваясь вперед. — Даже хотела вечерком к тебе Кисси послать с сообщением.   
— Что именно? — Гарри напряженно уставился на нее, с силой стиснув ручку бокала.

Розмерта вздохнула:

— Ты вот фамилию сейчас назвала, Гермиона. Так ведь видела я его здесь в тот вечер. Тогда же и видела! Он в аккурат за этими двоими выскользнул. Вы как ушли от меня после опыта-то вашего, так я весь день вспоминала. Голову себе сломала всю, но вспомнила! Я ж тогда от двери-то пошла к стойке да на него и наткнулась. Учитель ваш новый, странноватый такой, чернявый, верткий. Выходил как раз. Прошел мимо меня, плечом толкнул и даже не извинился. Торопился, видимо. Я и забыла о нем совсем. А вчера вот как-то разом и вспомнила. 

Гарри с Гермионой застыли, глядя на нее во все глаза. 

— Мадам Розмерта, можно я вас поцелую? — хрипло спросил Гарри, всё еще не двигаясь и не спуская с нее благодарного взгляда. 

Трактирщица махнула полной рукой и заразительно расхохоталась:

— Опять помогла, что ли? Ну так я и рада. А ты уж блондинчика своего целуй, когда он на свободу выйдет. Ему оно нужнее. 

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и уронил голову на стойку с таким стоном, что Гермиона, потрепав его по плечу, тактично отвернулась.


	22. Это не он!

Гарри с Гермионой на всех парах мчались обратно в Хогвартс. Метлы возмущались и взбрыкивали от безумной гонки, но послушно наращивали скорость. К директорскому кабинету оба подлетели взмыленные и запыхавшиеся. Возле каменной горгульи они попытались отдышаться и привести себя в порядок, но Гермиона нетерпеливо взмахнула рукой, шепнула “пламень дракона”, и они ворвались внутрь. 

— Профессор! Мы хотим вам сказать… — Гарри осекся, когда увидел, что МакГонагалл сидит за столом, закрыв лицо руками.   
— Агастус мне сказал по секрету, что подавляющее число министерских требуют от Кингсли, чтобы он дал Малфою пожизненный срок, — она подняла на них смертельно уставшие глаза. — Кингсли может не справиться один против всех, — она виновато смотрела на Гарри. 

Но он, пытаясь унять сбивчивое дыхание, торопливо подсел к ее столу:

— Профессор, мы должны рассказать вам что-то очень важное! 

МакГонагалл кивнула Гарри и приглашающе указала Гермионе рукой на соседний стул. Но Гарри шагнул вперед, вытащил из кармана черепки и, положив их на стол перед изумленной директрисой, начал сбивчиво повторять всё, что им удалось узнать. Через десять минут его повествования и уточняющих пояснений Гермионы МакГонагалл поднялась и в волнении заходила по кабинету. 

— Это серьезное обвинение. Я давно знаю Драгарова, и никогда бы не могла даже подумать, что Дамир способен… Но то, что вы сказали… — она кинула быстрый взгляд на умоляющие глаза Поттера и обратилась к фениксу: — А ты что думаешь, Фоукс?

Феникс уверенно курлыкнул и начал сиять и переливаться оперением. МакГонагалл остановилась перед картинами, сцепив руки в замок и сдвинув брови. Она явно приняла какое-то решение. 

— Руфус, — обернулась она к скучающему портрету бывшего министра. — Будьте любезны пригласить ко мне Дамира Драгарова.

Скримджер с любопытством стрельнул в нее узкими глазками и поспешно исчез. Не прошло и минуты, как он снова возник на холсте. 

— Ушел, — оживленно сообщил он с радостным удовольствием сплетника. — Его комната пуста, вещи собраны. Портреты говорят: убыл еще вчера с чемоданами и метлой. 

МакГонагалл растерянно перевела взгляд с довольного Скримджера на Гарри. 

— Что это такое? — недоуменно спросила она.   
— А это значит, что Драко Малфой невиновен! — Гарри вскочил на ноги. — Драгарова нужно найти, профессор! И освободить Драко!

МакГонагалл нервозно расцепляла и снова сцепляла пальцы в замок: 

— Я немедленно отправляю Патронуса министру, пусть начинает поиски, — сухо сказала она, но тут выдержка ненадолго ей изменила. — Я уже вообще не понимаю, что у нас здесь творится, — она неуверенно посмотрела на Гермиону и жалобно произнесла: — И, кажется, у нас снова нет преподавателя по Защите от Темных искусств...

Гарри с Гермионой переглянулись и расхохотались во весь голос, сбрасывая напряжение прошедшей недели. 

— Мистер Поттер! Мисс Грейнджер! Что я сказала смешного? — МакГонагалл, снова становясь самой собой, возмущенно посмотрела на них сквозь очки.   
— Ничего! Простите, профессор, это всё нервы! — Гарри утирал выступившие от смеха слезы, стараясь придать своему лицу серьезное выражение. 

МакГонагалл поджала губы, покачала головой и взмахнула палочкой, вызывая серебристую крупную кошку, очень похожую на рысь. Чуть поколебавшись, она наклонилась и принялась что-то быстро ей надиктовывать. 

— Гарри, вы не возражаете, если я сообщу Шеклболту, что вы планируете во вторник дать Скитер интервью? — обернулась к Гарри МакГонагалл. — Мне кажется, ему бы стоило поторопиться. 

Прозрачная кошка тоже повернула голову и уставилась на Поттера немигающими глазами. 

— Ну что вы, профессор! Я с радостью дам интервью! — Гарри кровожадно улыбнулся.   
— Прекрасно, — МакГонагалл снова склонилась над призрачным ухом с кисточкой, продолжая торопливо шептать. 

Кошка внимательно ее слушала, пару раз ударила по бокам хвостом, потом кивнула и растворилась в прыжке.   
МакГонагалл удовлетворенно выдохнула и распрямилась: 

— Теперь нам остается только ждать! — сказала она, направляясь к столу. — Но, полагаю, Кингсли скоро объявится. Хотите чаю? 

Не дожидаясь ответа, директриса уверенно взмахнула рукой, и незнакомый домовик, материализовавшись из воздуха, с низким поклоном поставил перед ними три дымящиеся чашки с красными ягодами.

Гарри глотал кисло-сладкий напиток и впервые за всю неделю чувствовал вкус кисловатой клюквы и запах душистой малины. Для него давно уже всё стало пресным, как картон, словно без Драко его органы чувств отказывались работать в полную силу. Сейчас же Гарри наслаждался каждым глотком и жмурился от счастья. Гермиона изредка косилась на воодушевленного друга, пряча за кружкой улыбку. МакГонагалл поглядывала на обоих так, словно хотела что-то спросить, но тоже хранила молчание. Не успели они допить чай, как в кабинете возник расплывчатый серебристый бобер. 

— Я отдал приказ о задержании, Минерва! — раскатисто сообщил он на весь зал. — Его поймают в ближайшее время. Скажи Поттеру, я всё понял, не нужно Скитер. Мы сами со всем разберемся. Во вторник я вернусь и выпущу его драгоценного Малфоя под Непреложный. 

Бобер фыркнул, прибавил пару фраз на незнакомом языке, заколыхался в воздухе, рассыпался искрами и исчез.   
МакГонагалл не выдержала и улыбнулась. 

— Что он сказал, профессор? — Гермиона с любопытством посмотрела на нее. — И что это был за язык? Никогда раньше такого не слышала. 

В глазах у серьезной директрисы заплясали веселые огоньки:

— Наш уважаемый министр сообщил мне на древнеэльфийском, что я белоснежная заноза в его эфиопской заднице, а Поттер — его чудодейственное слабительное. У нашего министра явный лингвистический талант. Всё же язык у эльфов-прародителей совершенно не приспособлен для ругательств. Но Шеклболт прекрасно справился, — в ее голосе прозвучало скрытое одобрение. 

Гарри снова облегченно рассмеялся, и Гермиона сжала его плечо рукой. 

— Спасибо, профессор, нам пора! — она поднялась со стула, увлекая за собой друга.   
— Спасибо вам, профессор! — Гарри не знал, как выразить переполнявшую его благодарность, но МакГонагалл и так всё поняла. 

Она сдержано улыбнулась ему и кивнула: 

— Идите, отдыхайте и набирайтесь сил. Я дам вам знать, как только что-то станет известно. А пока постарайтесь поменьше об этом болтать, чтобы не спугнуть удачу. 

Гарри с Гермионой неспешно брели на ужин. Говорить не хотелось. За все эти годы они давно уже научились понимать друг друга без слов. В коридоре их обогнали Паркинсон с Ноттом. Нотт, не оглядываясь, прошел вперед, а Паркинсон обернулась и вопросительно подняла брови. Гермиона показала ей большой палец, и та, усмехнувшись, одобрительно кивнула.

— Давай посидим? — Гарри внезапно потянул подругу на подоконник.   
— Переволновался? — она понимающе посмотрела на него и уселась рядом.   
— Есть немного, — Гарри откинул голову на стену и закрыл глаза. 

Несколько минут они сидели в уютном молчании. 

— Ты всё это время постоянно со мной, — Гарри так и не открывал глаз. — А как же Рон? Ты по нему не скучаешь?  
— Нет. 

Гарри приподнял голову и удивленно уставился на подругу:

— То есть ты не…   
— Я решила с ним порвать, — Гермиона печально улыбнулась. — И, предваряя твои дальнейшие вопросы, скажу: ты узнал об этом первый.   
— Но вы же… вам было хорошо вместе... — от растерянности Гарри не находил слов.

Гермиона усмехнулась:

— Просто поразительно, насколько ты бываешь ненаблюдательным, если дело не касается твоего Малфоя, — она посмотрела на него решительно и прямо: — Нам не было хорошо вместе, Гарри. Рону хорошо с Лавандой. А мне будет хорошо одной. Мы с ним слишком разные, и у нас разные цели. 

Гарри непонимающе смотрел на нее, словно его подруга тоже заговорила на древнеэльфийском. 

— Но это же изменит всю твою жизнь, — растерянно сказал он. — Я думал, вы после школы поженитесь, пойдете учиться, потом работать... И ты всё время будешь с Роном. Я даже не представлял вас по отдельности! — воскликнул он.   
— Знаешь, Гарри, я тоже не представляла вас с Малфоем, — холодно отозвалась Гермиона. — И что из того? Это твоя жизнь, и только ты принимаешь в ней решения.

Гарри молча кивнул, признавая ее правоту. 

— Но как… Что ты будешь делать после школы? — он медленно переваривал информацию. 

Гермиона пожала плечами и отвела взгляд:

— Все ведь как-то справляются. Попробую устроиться на работу в Министерство. Пойду учиться. Магические общежития тоже никто не отменял. 

Гарри смотрел на нее во все глаза: 

— Прости, — внезапно спохватился он, — я был таким эгоистом! Ты моя подруга, а я не видел, что с тобой творится, — он приобнял ее за плечи, притянул к себе и покаянно шепнул в пушистые каштановые кудри: — Я хреновый друг, да?   
— Ты отличный друг, Гарри, — Гермиона улыбнулась от ощущения теплой руки на своем плече и немного расслабилась, привалившись к нему. — Мне с тобой повезло. 

На какое-то время они замолчали, задумавшись о чем-то своем. 

— Пойдем? — Гермиона мягко сняла с себя его руку, поднялась с подоконника и неспешно пошла по коридору.   
— Пойдем! — Гарри легко вскочил вслед за подругой и, нагнав ее, сердито сказал: — И никаких общежитий, даже не думай! Ты будешь жить у меня на Гриммо. И я всегда буду рядом, если тебе будет нужна моя помощь. 

Гермиона повернулась и посмотрела на него с благодарной усмешкой:

— Тогда твой Малфой вначале убьет меня, а потом и тебя. 

Гарри рассмеялся и дружески пихнул ее плечом:

— Пусть убивает. Главное, чтобы вернулся и всегда был рядом. А уж его шипение мы с тобой как-нибудь переживем. 

В Большой зал они вошли рука об руку, и Рон, который в это время, смеясь, что-то шептал на ухо Лаванде, смутился и отодвинулся от нее как можно дальше. 

— Как дела? — Невилл взял свою тарелку и заинтересованно пересел поближе к Гарри.   
— Мне с тобой надо будет поговорить после ужина, — Гарри потянулся и положил себе большой кусок пирога.   
— Вижу, что о хорошем, — Невилл указал глазами на его огромную порцию. — Мне кажется, или ты ешь первый раз за всю неделю без напоминаний Гермионы?   
— Первый! — Гарри с аппетитом откусил от румяного бока и усмехнулся. — Я голодный, как будто месяц не ел! — с удивлением сказал он.   
— Что, Гарри, перестал страдать по Хорьку? Дошло, наконец, что он тебе не пара? — Рон одобрительно смотрел на энергично жующего Гарри.   
— Г-р-р-р, — рот у Гарри был занят, поэтому получившийся звук напомнил рычание дворового крапа, у которого пытаются отобрать кость.   
— Мне тоже надо будет с тобой поговорить, Рон, — неожиданно громко сказала Гермиона, и Уизли вздрогнул от неожиданности.   
— А что я такого сказал? — он втянул голову в плечи и уставился в стол.   
— Рон сказал то, что думает! — внезапно встряла Лаванда. — И не смей затыкать ему рот!   
— Я думаю, мы с моим парнем сами разберемся, — холодно усмехнулась Гермиона. — Без посторонних.   
— Я ему не посторонняя! — Лаванда запальчиво вскочила с места.   
— И кто же ты ему, если не секрет? — Гермиона смотрела на нее с высокомерной жалостью. 

Головы всех сидящих за столом повернулись в их сторону, даже Гарри оторвался от вожделенного пирога и принялся с любопытством разглядывать девушек. Щеки Лаванды пошли некрасивыми красными пятнами. Она кусала губы, не находя подходящего ответа:

— Я… я… Ну скажи же ей, Рон, — выкрикнула она, оборачиваясь к нему. 

Но Рон сидел, потупившись, и молчал. 

— Ну что же ты, Рон? Помоги девушке, — Гермиона отвела от лица каштановую прядь и насмешливо взглянула на своего парня. Точнее, бывшего парня. — Не хочешь? Ну так я тебе помогу. Мы больше не вместе, и ты свободен, — Рон снова вздрогнул и растерянно уставился на нее во все глаза. — Это, собственно, всё, что я хотела тебе сказать. И было бы честнее, если бы ты мне сообщил об этом первый. Раз у вас, оказывается, всё так далеко зашло. 

Гермиона еще секунду постояла, ожидая от него ответа. Но Рон подавленно молчал, пряча глаза. Тогда она бросила на него разочарованный взгляд, подхватила сумку, развернулась и пошла к выходу. Гарри быстро взглянул на покрасневшего смущенного Рона, снова посмотрел вслед Гермионе, сорвался с места и, догнав подругу уже в самых дверях, притянул к себе за плечи успокаивающим жестом. 

— Ты из-за меня опять не поел? — она сочувственно заглянула ему в лицо и окончательно расстроилась: — И так всю неделю голодный… 

Но Гарри лишь помотал головой: 

— А пойдем на кухню? Домовики нас накормят, — предложил он подруге. — Надо отметить начало новой жизни, раз такое дело.   
— Пойдем! — Гермиона и сама не понимала, что чувствует: обиду, грусть, облегчение или ревность, но была благодарна Гарри за то, что он сейчас рядом и пытается ее отвлечь. 

Спустившись в подземелье замка, они дошли до конца коридора, пощекотали хихикающую грушу на пестрой картине и вскоре оказались среди кипящих котлов, пряных смешанных запахов и снующих домовых эльфов в белоснежных наволочках и поварских колпаках, надвинутых на самые лбы. Домовики при виде их радостно захлопотали и ринулись им навстречу с подносами, уставленными аппетитной снедью. Гарри с Гермионой пристроились за маленьким столом у самой стены, наблюдая, как суетятся над котлами с едой домовики-повара.

— Ты больше не рвешься их освобождать? — Гарри благодарно впился зубами в очередной пастуший пирог.   
— Ошибки юности, — Гермиона улыбнулась ему и вилкой отправила в рот кусочек вишневого пудинга.   
— И почему? — промычал Гарри, увлеченно жуя.   
— Не говори с набитым ртом! — привычно одернула его подруга и пожала плечами. — Просто однажды поняла, что у каждого своя жизнь, и прежде, чем в нее лезть, важно понять, а хотят ли твоего вмешательства. Никто не вправе отнимать у тебя то, что ты любишь. Даже если другим это кажется издевательством. Если ты домовой эльф, то твоя судьба прислуживать другим и получать от этого удовольствие. Если ты дракон, то летать тебе в поднебесье и стеречь золотые горы. От судьбы не уйдешь, какой бы она ни была, — Гермиона глубоко ушла в свои мысли. — Ведь даже если ты лучший зельевар мира, все равно погибнешь от яда змеи, как тебе было предначертано, — тихо пробормотала она. — Ой, Гарри, прости! — она очнулась от резких звуков и виновато постучала по спине закашлявшегося Поттера.   
— Ты дашь мне сегодня поесть? — прохрипел он.   
— Прости, — покаянно повторила она. — Просто мне сегодня так грустно.   
— И ты решила сделать этот день еще грустнее и утопить его в тяжких воспоминаниях? — Гарри отложил остатки пирога в сторону и посмотрел на подругу. — Послушай, я тебе обещаю. Ты обязательно встретишь того, с кем тебе будет хорошо, так же как мне с Драко. Я это знаю, я в это верю. Кто, как не ты, достоин настоящей любви? Если Рон тебя не ценил, то он просто идиот, потому что ты самая лучшая девушка в мире.   
— Спасибо, — Гермиона искривила губы в печальной улыбке и снова склонилась над тарелкой, пытаясь подавить горький вздох: Гарри замечательный. Но иногда он совсем ничего не понимает.   
— И помни, пожалуйста, что я тебе всегда помогу, — Гарри успокаивающе накрыл ее руку своей. — Ты никогда не останешься одна, я всегда буду с тобой. 

Гермиона вскинула на него глаза и улыбнулась. Обещание друга мазнуло по сердцу мягкой пушистой лапой. Ведь и правда, как бы там дальше ни сложилось, у нее есть ее Гарри. А значит, она не одна, и, кажется, жизнь не такая уж страшная штука.   
Гермиона решительно вскинула голову и взяла в руку чашку с ароматным пуншем: 

— Ну, тогда за нас! И за то, чтобы у нас всё получилось! 

Гарри улыбнулся ей в ответ, чокаясь с ней своей чашкой, и проворный домовик тут же подскочил к их столу. 

— Гарри Поттер и его подруга изволят чего-то еще? Тинни рад угодить всем. После войны здесь у нас редко кто бывает. С тех пор, как профессор Дамблдор перестал захаживать за лакричными тянучками, нас почти никто не навещает… — домовик расторопно менял им приборы, продолжая оживленно болтать: — А Тинни так любит гостей. Тинни помнит визиты наперечет. Профессор Трелони пять раз подряд спускалась к нам за коньяком. Мадам Помфри дважды заходила за куриным бульоном. Профессор Драгаров заблудился и зашел к нам вместо чулана. Мадам Стебль…  
— Драгаров был здесь? — Гарри резко прервал ударившегося в воспоминания эльфа. — Когда? Чего он хотел?   
— Профессор Драгаров был на кухне вчера. Профессор искал свою метлу, которую Тинни забрал по ошибке. Он отшвырнул Тинни в сторону, назвал его “ушастой плесенью”, забрал метлу и ушел, — со сдержанным неодобрением поведал домовик.   
— Значит, он точно улетел. Мы никогда его не найдем, — Гарри расстроенно посмотрел на Гермиону. 

Она сжала его руку своей: 

— Гарри, они обязательно его найдут, поверь.   
— Тинни может поспрашивать знакомых домовиков из трактиров, если это нужно Гарри Поттеру. Тинни не любит тех, кто его так называет.   
— Да, Тинни, я буду тебе очень признателен. Сообщи всё, что узнаешь, мне или профессору МакГонагалл, — Гарри с надеждой вскинул глаза на подругу. — Ну ведь кто-то же должен его найти, правда? 

В понедельник вместо ЗОТИ МакГонагалл поставила для старших факультетов сдвоенный урок Травологии. О том, почему снова нет преподавателя по ЗОТИ, в коридорах переговаривались шепотом. В Хогварсте уже давно ходили легенды о проклятом месте, и даже один день отсутствия преподавателя порождал странные слухи. Гарри с Гермионой, разумеется, молчали и каждую секунду ждали известий от авроров. 

— Сосредоточьтесь, Гарри! Смотрите, что вы делаете! Вы потопчете мне весь гелиотроп, — выговаривала ему профессор Стебль, но Гарри лишь кивал, соглашаясь заранее со всем, что она скажет, а мыслями давно уже был в другом месте. 

Тинни несколько раз за утро возникал возле него с докладами, но результаты были неутешительными — знакомые домовики из трактиров не видели никого даже близко похожего на болгарина. Гарри даже не пытался сосредоточиться на уроке. Время шло к обеду, а никаких известий так и не поступало. Домовик еще несколько раз мелькал в дальних углах и отрицательно мотал головой так, что ходили ходуном огромные уши. МакГонагалл тоже, словно невзначай, пару раз заглядывала — сперва на Травологию, затем на Прорицания, и по ее недовольно поджатым губам Гарри понимал, что у нее тоже нет новостей. С каждой минутой Гарри всё больше терял надежду. Даже заунывные выкрики Трелони не могли его вырвать из горьких дум. 

— Мой мальчик! Мой бедный мальчик, какой ужасный, опасный расклад, — привычно завывала возле его стола Трелони, с интересом рассматривая его карты, пока Гарри, подперев щеку рукой, тоскливо смотрел на ее криво повязанный платок. — Да у вас тут Смерть! — внезапно выкрикнула она и ткнула в центр темной карты скрюченным пальцем и подкатила глаза, словно в экстазе. — О-о-о, я ее вижу! — прохрипела она. — Как она смотрит прямо на вас пустыми глазами... как тянет костлявые цепкие пальцы! Готовьтесь! Примите ее дары, Гарри Поттер! Вам грозит скорая гибель!   
— ... от скуки! — прошептал ему Рон, с которым они по старой привычке все еще сидели вместе, и Гарри невольно усмехнулся.   
— Не смейтесь, мой дорогой, со смертью шутки плохи! — обиделась Трелони, заметив его ухмылку, и поддала в голос еще драматизма: — Знайте, что забрать она может не только вас! Вам может грозить потеря близкого человека! Я вижу, как простирает над ним свою черную длань… 

Гарри не успел поднять на нее ненавидящий взгляд, как над его ухом прозвенел уверенный голос:

— Я не знаю, каким способом вы читаете карты Таро, профессор Трелони, но Смерть вообще-то имеет значение перерождения и освобождения, а уж тем более в этом раскладе, — Гермиона склонилась над столом и уверенно указала на разложенные карты.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, я, кажется, в восьмой раз вам заявляю, что вы освобождаетесь от моих занятий. Вы можете идти! — склочно заметила Трелони, мгновенно растеряв из голоса всю потусторонность.   
— А я вам в восьмой раз заявляю, что мне здесь нравится, — Гермиона облокотилась рукой на столешницу и принялась изучать выпавшее Гарри предсказание: — Ну точно, Гарри, смотри, — она медленно провела пальцем слева направо, — испытания, трудности, перерождение, свобода, любовь. И хорошее известие. Красивый и ясный расклад, как по учебнику.

Гарри благодарно взглянул на подругу, что не смогло укрыться от прорицательницы. Трелони обиженно поджала губы:

— Я вам всегда говорила, что у вас совершенно не развит взгляд сквозь время, моя милая, — сварливо сообщила она Гермионе. — Я, например, совершенно явственно вижу ужасную смерть, кровавое убийство, свежую могилу…   
— Так, может быть, ваше внутреннее око что-то пытается сообщить лично вам, профессор? — невинно осведомился Рон. — Потому что в раскладе у Гарри этого нет, если верить тому, что вы нам рассказывали на прошлой лекции.

Трелони охнула и посмотрела на него с возмущением.

— Урок закончен, все свободны, — громко объявила она, взмахом руки отпуская класс, и проворно собрала карты, вновь переходя с заунывного на нормальный будничный тон: — Мисс Грейнджер, я вас больше не держу. И вас, мистер Уизли, тоже. Возможно, вы захотите вместо Прорицаний походить на дополнительную Трансфигурацию? Лично я бы не возражала.  
— Ну что вы, профессор, у вас здесь столько полезного, — умильно проворковала Гермиона, а Рон одними губами шепнул “не дождетесь”. 

Гермиона посмотрела на Рона, внезапно усмехнулась и подмигнула ему. Рон расплылся в ответной ухмылке, закинул сумку на плечо и вышел из кабинета. Гарри торопливо собрал свою колоду, запихнул учебник в сумку и улыбнулся. Как хорошо, что эти двое пытаются сохранить хорошие отношения. Ему бы не хотелось снова метаться между ними. Хотя теперь его выбор одной из сторон был очевиден.   
Гарри нагнал поджидающую его в дверях Гермиону, и они неспешно побрели на Трансфигурацию.   
Хоть Гарри и ждал вестей сразу с нескольких сторон, но почему-то появление на уроке у МакГонагалл серебристого усатого бобра оказалось для него полной неожиданностью. 

— Гарри, мы взяли его. Его заметили эльфы, — торжественно заявил бобер, принимая вальяжную позу и отставляя в сторону левую прозрачную лапу. — Минерва, будьте любезны, зайдите в Аврорат для опознания. И, Гарри... я надеюсь, никаких интервью? 

Бобер приосанился, скрестил лапы на груди и медленно растаял в воздухе. Гарри в возбуждении вскочил с места, но под строгим взглядом МакГонагалл ему пришлось умерить свой пыл и покорно усесться обратно. По классу прошелестели изумленные шепотки, часть взглядов уставилась на МакГонагалл, другая часть обратилась к Гарри.   
Директриса недовольно нахмурилась:

— Нам придется прервать урок, — объявила она. — К следующему занятию предоставьте мне на пяти страницах сочинение по выращиванию хвоста. Я проверю, — МакГонагалл явно не собиралась давать ученикам никаких объяснений о происходящем. — Мистер Поттер, следуйте за мной.

Она кивнула Гарри и торопливо вышла из класса под недоумевающий шепот и гул. Гарри, не обращая внимания на полетевшие в него вопросы, выскочил следом за ней. 

— Профессор, это значит, что они освободят его? — он почти бежал рядом с торопливо шагающей директрисой, стараясь заглянуть в непроницаемое лицо.   
— Я полагаю, они освободят его завтра, когда вернется Кингсли, — чуть запыхавшись, сказала она и, повернувшись, добавила. — Гарри, я бы хотела, чтобы сейчас вы пошли со мной в Аврорат на опознание, возможно, вы там пригодитесь.   
— Конечно, профессор! — Гарри готов был мчаться за ней хоть на край земли. 

Они торопливо вышли из замка, и МакГонагалл взяла его за руку. 

— Приготовьтесь, мистер Поттер!   
— Профессор, что вы делаете? Разве из Хогвартса можно аппарировать? — Гарри изумленно вскинул на нее глаза.

МакГонагалл поджала губы:

— Дамблдор подсказал мне несколько секретов, как действовать в экстренных ситуациях, — неохотно призналась она и тут же строго прибавила: — Но это должно остаться только между нами! Соберитесь, Гарри. 

Раздался громкий хлопок, и уже через пару секунд они стояли посреди длинного серого коридора. 

— Подожди меня здесь, — с этими словами МакГонагалл решительно шагнула в ближайший кабинет, оставив Гарри с любопытством оглядывать незнакомое место. 

Длинный коридор с кучей дверей был совершенно пуст, и только звуки далеких шагов да приглушенные голоса давали понять, что Аврорат на самом деле активно работает.   
Внезапно дверь, за которой скрылась МакГонагалл, резко распахнулась. 

— Заходи, — невысокий крепкий аврор с коротким ежиком темных волос приглашающе кивнул Поттеру и пропустил его в комнату. 

Гарри нерешительно шагнул внутрь кабинета, и его мгновенно скрутило от злости. За столом, напротив уже знакомого Гарри круглолицего сержанта сидел ненавистный болгарин. МакГонагалл сидела чуть поодаль с презрительно поджатыми губами и возмущенно смотрела на безучастного Драгарова. Секретарь с бесцветными глазами что-то быстро строчил за соседним столом. 

— Ну что, парень, добился ты своей правды. Мы его поймали, — одними глазами усмехнулся Гарри сержант и кивнул в сторону задержанного. — Иди, убедись, это он? 

Под цепкими перекрестными взглядами авроров Гарри подошел к болгарину почти вплотную. Ему было просто необходимо посмотреть в холодное злое лицо и узнать, за что тот так поступил с его Драко. 

— Уже на границе взяли, — между делом сообщил Поттеру хмурый брюнет. — Пытался бежать, хорошо, не успел. Эльфы нам помогли со слежкой, это ты их наладил?   
— Наверное, — рассеянно сказал Гарри, жадно заглядывая болгарину в лицо. Но тот никак не отреагировал на его любопытство, поэтому Гарри, чуть поколебавшись, громко спросил: — Скажите, зачем вы это сделали?

Но Драгаров даже не взглянул в его сторону. 

— Не сознаётся. В отказ идет, — весело сообщил от двери темноволосый крепыш и засунул руки в карманы. — Ну ничего, посидит в Азкабане, глядишь, передумает. 

Гарри неловко сделал еще один шаг по направлению к своему врагу. Он должен был знать:

— Профессор?.. Зачем? — настойчиво повторил он. 

Драгаров вскинул на него упрямые карие глаза, в которых на секунду мелькнула растерянность. 

— Я ничего вам не скажу и ни в чем не признаюсь, — ровно ответил он. — Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите. 

Гарри жадно всматривался в его осунувшееся, похудевшее лицо. Всё было так странно и непонятно. Но он был обязан докопаться до правды. Гарри сосредоточился и мыслями потянулся к болгарину внутрь, пытаясь снова коснуться уже знакомой раздражающей тьмы. Пытался сцепиться эмоциями, вызвать привычную злость. Вот сейчас. Сейчас он узнает…   
Пусто. 

Гарри коротко вздохнул, сердито мотнул головой и сделал еще одну попытку прорваться в сознание, чувствуя, как от усилия на лбу выступают капельки пота.   
Еще немного. Давай же! Ответь!   
Пусто. 

Ничего не понимая, он отступил. Внутри у сидевшего перед ним человека было так пусто, словно от него осталась лишь оболочка. Не было знакомых злых ощущений, не было жесткого отклика и противоборства. И карие глаза, смотревшие на него, были… самые обычные — карие, спокойные, безмятежные. Как тихое озеро где-то в горах.   
Гарри с шумом выдохнул застрявший в груди воздух. Перед ним сидел совершенно другой человек. 

— Это не он! — Гарри ошеломленно смотрел на задержанного.   
— Мистер Поттер, в чем опять дело? — круглолицый сержант оторвался от бумаг и поднял на него недовольное лицо. В этот раз глаза его уже не смеялись.   
— Не он, — машинально повторил Гарри и попытался ему объяснить: — У того… у того было… — Гарри растерянно замолчал, не зная, как описать свои ощущения.   
— Что у него было? — раздраженно поинтересовался аврор. — Что вам опять не так, мистер Поттер? Вы опять взялись за свое? — он махнул рукой в сторону секретаря, и тот сразу же прекратил писать. — Теперь каждый пойманный нами преступник будет не тем, кем нужно, я правильно тебя понял? — сержант лениво поднялся из-за стола, вразвалочку подошел к Драгарову и небрежно провел над его головой своей палочкой, рассыпая по воздуху золотые искры. — Ну что, убедился? Он не под обороткой, — хмуро сказал он, оборачиваясь к Гарри.   
— Но… это же не он… — Гарри растерянно смотрел на болгарина, который снова ответил ему спокойным, неузнающим его взглядом. 

Аврор скептически посмотрел на надоедливого посетителя: 

— Хорошо, — устало сказал он. — Мы готовы его отпустить и оставить Малфоя сидеть в камере. Ты сейчас этого добиваешься, герой?   
— Нет… я… Конечно, нет… — Гарри вздрогнул и замотал головой, всё еще не в силах отвести от Драгарова глаз.   
— Гарри, — МакГонагалл осторожно тронула его за локоть. — Что с вами? Это профессор Драгаров. Вы учитесь у него почти год, и, мне кажется, его сложно не узнать. Вы твердо уверены в том, что говорите? 

Гарри испуганно пожал плечами. Сейчас главным было освободить Малфоя. Любой ценой! В конце концов, он мог и ошибаться. Драгаров никогда не внушал ему симпатии, чтобы Гарри сейчас продолжал настаивать на своем, рискуя свободой Драко. 

— Я… не… не знаю, — сбивчиво пробормотал он. 

МакГонагалл кивнула головой, словно ожидала от него именно этого ответа, и величественно обратилась к аврорам:

— В таком случае, я свидетельствую, господа. Это Дамир Драгаров, прибывший по нашему приглашению в Хогвартс из Болгарии. 

Гарри неуверенно посмотрел на нее и снова перевел тревожный взгляд на человека на стуле. Сержант заметил его колебания, подошел ближе и неожиданно положил массивную руку ему на плечо: 

— Расслабься, сынок, мы его поймали, — сказал он с внезапным теплом в голосе. — Иди отдыхай и учись спокойно. Ты уже навоевался. А завтра утром приходи за своим дружком. С личного разрешения министра выпустим его под Непреложный.   
— Но... почему не сегодня? — Гарри мгновенно забыл все свои сомнения, расстроившись, что не сможет увидеть Драко, как ожидал.   
— Порядок есть порядок. Мы обязаны действовать по инструкции, — развел руками аврор.   
— Это будет самая длинная ночь в моей жизни, — пробормотал Гарри, и сержант понимающе усмехнулся. 

Гарри с трудом дожидался утра, всю ночь ворочаясь в постели без сна. Его Драко скоро будет с ним. Язвительный, ласковый, вредный. Можно будет, не стесняясь, прижать его к себе, запустить пальцы в мягкие волосы, провести ладонью по теплой шелковистой коже… Гарри чертыхнулся и раздраженно перевернулся на другой бок, подтыкая подушку. Это утро никогда не наступит! Если бы он только мог представить, когда начинал эту игру, что так безумно влюбится в капризное слизеринское сумасшествие. Что дня без него прожить не сможет. Что готов будет сам сдохнуть десять раз кряду, лишь бы ни один волос не упал с драгоценной белобрысой головы. А он там сейчас сидит в сырой и холодной камере и думает, что остался совсем один. 

Гарри застонал и резко уселся в постели, потирая левую сторону груди. Лишь мысль о том, что Драко выпустят уже завтра — точнее, уже сегодня — позволяла утихомирить ноющую боль в сердце. Никто и никогда его не предупреждал, что любовь будет вот такой. Он полагал, что любовь — это розы, сердечки и сладкие поцелуи, как это любят представлять девочки. Ну какая это, к черту, любовь, когда так невыносимо больно внутри, буквально нечем дышать, а слева под ребрами жжется? Кто ж ее такую придумал?

Гарри поплелся к окну и, завернувшись в одеяло, забрался с ногами на подоконник. Он твердо решил дождаться здесь рассвета, подгоняя своим нетерпением задумчивое неспешное утро.


	23. Свобода

Драко сидел на жесткой кровати, прижав колени к груди. Холод. Вечный холод. И воняет он плесенью, затхлостью и страхом. Кажется, уже утро. А впрочем, какая разница. В вечно темном подземелье об этом всё равно невозможно узнать. Он все-таки потерял счет дням и ночам, проведенным в Азкабане. Громыхание решетки, шаги тюремщиков и дрожащий свет факелов — одна и та же изнурительная картина изо дня в день, немудрено было сбиться со счета. Арестантская роба натерла тело до зуда — чужая, вонючая. Впрочем, и к ней он тоже почти привык. Драко откинул голову на стену и закрыл глаза.   
Хоть он и понимал, что это наивно и глупо, но всё же не переставая мечтал о Поттере — больше думать было попросту не о чем. Счастливые воспоминания, связанные с лохматым очкариком — вот и всё, что у него осталось. Последняя зацепка за жизнь.   
Хотя про Гарри, наверное, тоже пора уже было забыть. Дальше у Поттера будет своя звездная жизнь героя, в которой нет места арестантам. Конечно, вначале он для приличия потоскует: ведь Гриффиндор — это диагноз, но потом какая-нибудь добрая душа типа мелкой Уизли, убедит его в тщетности ожидания и поможет утешиться. Если уже не помогла. Драко сильно прикусил губу, чтобы болью отвлечь себя от ревнивых тяжелых мыслей. Нет, Гарри не такой, он в это не верит, но всё же… все же... За неделю от Поттера ни известия, ни письма. Может быть, тот успел взвесить все за и против и принять правильное решение? Не к лицу национальной легенде водить подозрительные знакомства.   
Драко скривился, как от зубной боли, и помотал головой, успокаивая сам себя. Нет! Поттер и правда любит, не мог он в нем так обмануться. Или мог? Драко обхватил колени руками и уронил на них голову. Если не верить в его любовь, то больше верить просто не во что. И нечем цепляться за постылую жизнь.   
Драко привычным движением погладил кольцо, невидящими глазами посмотрел в тусклый коридор и впервые за все это время тихо позвал вслух:   
— Гарри… — имя перекатилось на языке мелкими камешками, сладко мазнуло по сердцу, и Драко, наслаждаясь, произнес его еще раз: — Га-а-арри… — собственный голос так странно прозвучал в кромешной тишине, запаянной толстыми стенами, что Драко испуганно попытался разорвать это давящее молчание и еще раз прошептал: — Ты слышишь меня, Поттер? Ты еще помнишь меня?   
Ответное безмолвие давило и оглушало. Сколько еще долгих дней и ночей он проведет в промозглом жутком одиночестве? Драко обхватил голову руками и уставился в пустоту. Пусть произойдет хоть что-нибудь, пожалуйста, только не это холодное равнодушие каменных стен.   
— Гарри… — умоляюще прошептал он, — помоги мне, пожалуйста, Гарри. 

И в этот раз, словно в ответ на его мольбы, по неровному щербатому полу запрыгали бледные блики, послышались громкие шаги, и молодой старательный аврор, которого Драко никогда прежде не видел, освещая себе дорогу факелом, подошел к его решетке и, повозившись с замком, рывком распахнул дверь в его камеру:  
— Выходи, — он немного посторонился, открывая ее еще шире.   
Драко, прищурившись от непривычно яркого света, настороженно посмотрел на него:  
— Куда? — хрипло спросил он, неловко слезая с лежанки. От долгого молчания голос почти не слушался, ноги дрожали.   
— Там узнаешь. Иди, — сухо кивнул ему аврор, и липкий холодок страха противно стек по позвоночнику вниз.   
Драко без лишних слов выбрался из своей клетки и, пошатываясь, пошел навстречу судьбе, готовясь со спокойным достоинством принять, что бы там ни было, как вдруг увидел вдалеке знакомую фигуру.   
— Гарри! — прошептал он, не веря своим глазам, и дернулся по направлению к Поттеру, но тот стоял, молча уставившись в пол, не шевелясь и не делая к нему ни шагу. Лишь коротко кивнул головой в знак приветствия, резко развернулся и пошел вглубь коридора.  
Аврор подтолкнул Драко в спину, и он, ничего не понимая, растерянный и смущенный, покорно побрел за Поттером следом. Сердце испуганно билось, от неизвестности было трудно дышать.   
В полном молчании они втроем миновали несколько узких длинных туннелей, то спускаясь по грубым каменным лестницам вниз, то поднимаясь наверх по кривым избитым ступенькам, пока, наконец, не добрались до какого-то кабинета, который отличался от его камеры лишь большим размером, зарешеченным окошком да огромным письменным столом, заваленным кипами бумаг.   
Поттер подошел к столу и замер возле него, даже не оглянувшись на Драко. Конвойный снова подтолкнул Драко в плечо, вынуждая встать рядом с ним.   
— Драко Люциус Малфой, — выросший словно из-под земли седовласый аврор в бордовой мантии величественно шагнул к ним. — Вы освобождаетесь из тюрьмы под Непреложный обет, который вам необходимо принести мистеру Поттеру. Пожалуйста, наденьте свою одежду и снова подойдите сюда.   
Он кивнул на сложенную на стуле стопку одежды, в которой Драко, взволнованно обернувшись, признал свою мантию. Торопливо стягивая с себя арестантскую робу, Драко с радостью ощущал под пальцами знакомый тонкий батист. Чуть смущаясь — хотя чего еще можно было смущаться после тюрьмы? — он быстро переоделся, исподволь косясь на Поттера, который стоял, отвернувшись к окну, и так ни разу и не взглянул в его сторону.   
Неужели, он оказался прав, и Поттеру больше не нужен?   
Драко чувствовал, как его оживление сменяется полной апатией. Стараясь больше не смотреть на Гарри, он рассеянно подошел к аврору и покорно замер рядом с ним, чувствуя, как от волнения в висках пульсирует кровь.   
— Мистер Поттер, подойдите сюда, — аврор кивком указал Поттеру, где нужно встать. — И дайте мне свои руки, — коротко приказал он. Гарри сделал шаг вперед, всё так же глядя в пол, и молча протянул свою руку поверх малфоевской, скрещивая их запястья. Аврор, прикоснувшись к их кистям своей палочкой, огненным обручем скрепил клятву.   
Драко машинально произносил нужные слова, совершенно не вникая в их смысл. На протяжении всего обряда он не спускал глаз с Поттера, не веря, что это происходит на самом деле. Его выпускают из тюрьмы, а Гарри, кажется, и правда решил с ним порвать.   
От противоречивых сильных эмоций он боялся сойти с ума.   
— Вы свободны, — аврор кивнул им седой головой и распахнул входную дверь заклинанием.   
Поттер, всё так же, не поднимая глаз, крепко сжал малфоевский локоть и сквозь зубы приказал:  
— Идем.  
Он так быстро тащил Драко по очередному узкому коридору на выход, что тот еле поспевал за ним, теряясь в непонимании:   
— Поттер! Руку мне оторвешь, — злобно сказал он, пытаясь скрыть отчаяние в голосе.   
Разлюбил? Не хочет связываться с арестантом? А Непреложный — очередное проявление гриффиндорского благородства? В знак прощания...   
Драко тоскливо усмехнулся и проглотил горький комок в горле. Ну что ж… Его право. Вытащил из тюрьмы, и на том спасибо. Навязываться ему он не будет. Сердце затопила такая обида, что Драко был почти готов назло проклятому Поттеру выдернуть локоть и вернуться обратно в затхлую камеру, лишь бы не видеть и не слышать того, что будет происходить дальше.  
Поттер тем временем молча выволок его во двор и, так и не глядя в лицо, вцепился в плечи:  
— Приготовься. Аппарируем.   
— Поттер! Да что с тобой? — Драко рванулся из его рук, но тот держал его очень крепко.   
— Малфой. Соберись, — коротко приказал он. — Раз… Два…   
С громким хлопком они материализовались на вершине холма на самой окраине Хогсмида. Легкий ветер гнал вдаль белые барашки облаков, а вдали виднелись темные очертания деревни.   
Драко растерянно смотрел на Поттера, не зная, что теперь нужно сказать, но тот лишь болезненно взглянул ему в глаза и с силой рванул его на себя, прижимая к сердцу так, что Малфой не смог бы вырваться даже, если бы захотел.   
— Разреветься боялся, — услышал Драко над ухом хриплый шепот, почувствовал, как вздрогнули мощные плечи, и что-то теплое и влажное мазнуло его по щеке.   
— Придурок ты… — Драко чуть не рассмеялся от облегчения и вцепился в него руками в ответ. Он обнимал своего Гарри всё сильней, вминал в себя, впечатывая до последней косточки, и чувствовал, как внутри нарастает ликование. Любит! Всё еще любит!   
Гарри терся об него щекой, всхлипывал, размазывая соленую влагу по его векам, губам и скулам, зарывался лицом в волосы, утыкался носом в шею.   
— Господи, Драко… Драко… — потерянно бормотал он между судорожными рваными выдохами, сжимая его так, словно боялся выпустить хоть на секунду. — Чуть не сдох без тебя… хороший мой… Люблю тебя... так люблю…   
— Пусти... Поттер... Дай мне вначале помыться, я весь провонял Азкабаном, — счастливо шептал Драко, млея от его слез, терся щекой о его висок, с силой хватаясь за дрожащие плечи, а затем отталкивая, чтобы тут же снова прижаться. Он задыхался, захлебывался, просто тонул в нем, в своем Гарри. — Пусти, — снова жалобно попросил он, сцеловывая с мокрой щеки соленые дорожки и, сам же, противореча своим словам, продолжал жадно тереться о него всем телом.  
Но Гарри лишь крепче сдавливал его в медвежьих объятиях, не давая шансов вырваться.   
— Не пущу. Я с тобой. Мыть буду. Всё, что хочешь буду, только не уходи, — сбивчиво умолял он.   
Малфой закатил глаза, не в силах сдержать рвущуюся наружу счастливую улыбку. Чувствуя Гарри каждой частичкой своего тела, он теперь радостно ловил теплый ветер на своем лице и наслаждался свежими запахами травы, реки и цветов. Словно с поттеровской любовью в его мир снова возвращались запахи, краски и звуки:   
— Тогда в Хогвартс? У тебя есть метлы? Гарри… — прошептал Драко, скользя губами по соленой скуле.   
— Одна. Всё равно я тебя не отпущу.   
Он жестом призвал метлу и усадил Драко перед собой, обнимая руками, всем телом так, что Малфой ощутил себя гребаной спасенной принцессой.   
— Поттер, отвали, — он попытался привычно возмутиться и отпихнуть Гарри локтем, несмотря на то, что сидеть в теплых объятиях было чертовски приятно. Больше всего на свете хотелось откинуть голову ему на плечо и закрыть глаза.   
— Заткнись! Сегодня ты мой, понял? — рыкнул Гарри, подавляя вялый бунт, снова прижал его к себе так, что у Драко перехватило дыхание, и одним рывком поднял метлу в небо.   
Драко смотрел, как стремительно уносится из-под них земля, чувствовал на своем лице холодный воздух, а за спиной жаркое тепло и сам себе не верил. Свобода? Он свободен? Драко не понимал, как удалось его вытащить — сейчас всё это было неважно. Самым главным было то, что он на воле, и что Поттер его по-прежнему любит. Любит! И ждал!   
После холодного ужаса подземелий не верилось, что такое счастье возможно. Но Гарри обнимал его так уверенно и крепко, что невыносимо хотелось забыть обо всем, довериться ему и хотя бы раз позволить себе перестать держать спину и просто побыть слабым.  
— Какой сегодня день? — неуверенно спросил Драко, оборачиваясь к Поттеру и почти сталкиваясь с ним губами.   
Гарри судорожно вздохнул:  
— Среда, — тихо ответил он, и еще сильнее притиснул его к себе, обхватывая рукой поперек груди. — Со счета сбился? Хороший мой… — убито выдохнул он.   
И какой идиот только выдумал, что жалость унижает? Драко сейчас вовсе так не считал. Он благодарно потерся о поттеровскую щеку и все-таки позволил себе сделать то, чего так сильно хотелось — откинул голову ему на плечо и блаженно зажмурился, с наслаждением ощущая на своем лице невесомые поцелуи вперемешку с ветром и окончательно растворяясь в быстром полете и в своем Гарри.

Перед Хогвартсом, когда они слезли с метлы, Поттер накинул на них шуршащее, прозрачное нечто, которое отгородило от мира их обоих.   
Драко задохнулся от восхищения:  
— Поттер, что это?  
— Мантия-невидимка. Потом расскажу. Не хочу, чтобы нас видели. Сегодня ты только мой. Идем!   
Драко на удивление беспрекословно подчинялся коротким отрывистым фразам. Почему-то в этот раз не было желания ругаться и спорить. Может быть, он просто устал? Отчаянно хотелось поттеровской любви и заботы, хотелось просто расслабиться и не думать ни о чем. Почувствовать себя свободным, любимым, живым.   
Они осторожно прошли мимо стоящих на крыльце Уизли с Симусом, отшатнулись от бегущего Блейза, прижались к стене, пропуская младшекурсников, которых куда-то вел огромный Хагрид, и, наконец, добрались до своей двери. 

Драко шагнул в их комнату с такой ностальгией, словно был здесь сто лет назад, а не пару недель.   
— В душ, — в очередной раз коротко приказал ему Поттер, бережно расстегивая его мантию и пристально вглядываясь в лицо потемневшими глазами. Всю дорогу Гарри пытался прикоснуться к нему, трогал, сжимал и ощупывал, словно желая убедиться, что его Малфой здесь, с ним и больше никуда не денется. Теперь же он, прикусив губу, жадно скользил глазами по всей его фигуре. Видимо, простых прикосновений ему уже было мало.   
— Скучал? — Драко, стараясь унять волнение в груди и невольно улыбаясь силе его желания, нарочито неспешно снял с себя мантию, не торопясь, стянул рубашку, а затем под мрачным неотступным взором скинул с себя абсолютно всё и вошел в ванную полностью обнаженным. Гарри шагнул за ним, на ходу срывая с себя одежду. Но к удивлению Драко, он не собирался на него набрасываться. Не обращая внимания на свое возбуждение, Поттер открыл воду и запихнул Драко под теплые струи.   
— Стой так.   
Сквозь падающие сверху потоки воды Драко почувствовал, как его тела осторожно коснулись горячие ладони, размазывая по груди прохладный гель. Драко откинул голову назад, подставляя лицо под льющуюся воду и наслаждаясь его прикосновениями.   
Гарри неспешно намыливал его душистым жидким мылом, и Драко, закрыв глаза, полностью отдался фантастическим ощущениям. После промозглой камеры, тошнотворной вони и ужасающего одиночества заботливое тепло любимых рук, упругие струи и тонкий цитрусовый аромат дарили настоящее счастье. Гарри мыл его ласково, нежно, намыливал рукой, массировал плечи, оглаживал спину, ладонью скользил по груди, то ли нечаянно, то ли нарочно задевая пальцами чувствительные соски, спускался вниз к животу, сжимал ягодицы и снова возвращался круговыми движениями наверх по спине. Его руки легко скользили вдоль тонкого тела, глаза горели голодно и жадно, иногда он даже касался малфоевского бедра каменным членом, но, будто не замечая собственного желания, лишь продолжал растирать его, заботливо расслабляя под падающей сверху водой, вплетая пальцы в мокрые волосы, словно каждым своим касанием присваивая его себе и заново признаваясь в любви. 

Не размыкая век, Драко внезапно почувствовал, как ласковые руки сменяет жесткая мочалка, как она растирает по телу мыльный гель, грубовато пробегаясь по плечам, груди и животу, старательно отскребая недельную грязь. Затем царапающие прикосновения вновь сменились бережным скольжением ладони, которая то ли намыливала, то ли гладила самые интимные чувствительные места, — и этот контраст шершавой грубости и возбуждающей тихой ласки был так хорош, что Драко судорожно вздохнул, мечтая лишь о том, чтобы это подольше не кончалось. Но тут на промокшие волосы полился прохладный шампунь, и он чуть не застонал от удовольствия, с готовностью подставляясь под уверенные руки, взбивающие его волосы в пышную пену. Наслаждаясь возбуждающими прикосновениями и заботой, Драко запрокинул измученное лицо под сильные струи и наконец-то ощутил, как смывается с него недельная грязь и отходит зловоние ненавистного Азкабана и сменяется горьковатыми запахами хвои и лайма. 

Всё было так хорошо. Хотелось расслабиться и плыть по течению, доверить Гарри всего себя, всю свою жизнь, принадлежать ему, быть с ним всегда. Драко так долго ждал его, так боялся и уже совсем перестал было верить, что в его жизни однажды снова появится эта забота. Но Поттер был рядом — живой, настоящий, ласково намыливал, любовно гладил и по-хозяйски касался везде.

Внезапно теплый ливень закончился, и всё те же сильные руки укутали Драко в пушистое полотенце целиком, промакивая и вытирая досуха.   
— Сюда. Ко мне. Иди. Не могу больше, — услышал Драко хриплый, напряженный от возбуждения голос.   
Глаза открывать было лень, и разморенный Драко пошел вслед за ним практически на ощупь, спотыкаясь и чуть ли не падая так, что в конце концов Поттер попросту подхватил его на руки и понес. Сил привычно фыркать и сопротивляться не осталось, и Драко, сдаваясь, прижался щекой к влажному плечу, решив, что сегодня он может позволить себе всё.   
— Сюда, — Гарри бережно уложил его на кровать, склоняясь над ним. Казалось, его низкий голос был налит свинцом. Его руки быстро отбросили ставшее ненужным полотенце и заскользили по обнаженному телу так же нежно, как в душе, уверенно лаская, согревая, успокаивая.   
— Будешь моим. Хочу тебя. Больше не выдержу. Сейчас, — задыхаясь, прошептал ему Поттер и поцеловал его в губы — требовательно и глубоко.   
Расслабленный Драко, отмытый, согретый, окутанный как облаком запахом цитрусов и счастьем, ласкаясь, отвечал на поцелуй, дурел от его натиска, капитулировал и сдавался без боя. Холодные капли падали с поттеровских темных волос и стекали вниз по его лицу, оставляя мокрые дорожки, похожие на слезы. От тепла, любви и желания кружилась голова и сладко тянуло внизу.  
— Ноги. Раздвинь, — тихо приказал Поттер, глядя на него в упор огромными темными зрачками. Его самого потряхивало от желания, но он словно не замечал этого вовсе.   
Драко, давно успевший привыкнуть к тому, что Гарри вечно уступает ему, балует и покладисто с ним соглашается, впервые почувствовал на себе его силу — неумолимую, давящую, ту самую, которой боялись все вокруг, и которой хотелось подчиняться беспрекословно. Властный голос, настойчивые ласки и непробиваемая уверенность в себе, — всё это было так охренительно круто, что Драко зачарованно распахнул глаза и послушно развел ноги в стороны, полностью доверяясь ему, отдаваясь крепким ладоням и заранее соглашаясь на всё.   
Гарри коротко вздохнул, прижался к его рту губами, проталкиваясь языком внутрь и, не разрывая поцелуя, заскользил руками по чуть влажному разморенному телу. Он бережно гладил чувствительное горло, невесомой лаской проходился по тонким ключицам, порывисто сжимал грудь, самыми кончиками пальцев сдавливая возбужденные соски, проводил раскрытой ладонью по плоскому животу, собственнически прихватывал между ног, отчего Драко тихо стонал и судорожно подавался навстречу нахальной руке, а затем снова торопливо вел по бедрам, ягодицам и спине наверх. И шептал, шептал…   
— Нежный мой, ласковый… жизнь моя... так люблю… Так сильно люблю… Чуть с ума не сошел, — выдыхал он в податливые мягкие губы в перерывах между поцелуями, и одним сильным движением жадно оглаживал все его тело так, словно хотел получить всего целиком и сразу. — Расслабься, хороший мой… Я сам. Всё сам сделаю… Тебе хорошо будет… не бойся… так люблю тебя… так скучал… любовь моя… Драко…   
Драко хотел сказать что-нибудь привычное, едкое, чтобы прекратить поток девчачьих нежностей, но не мог. Ехидные слова комом застревали в горле и таяли. Какого черта? Он так мечтал обо всем этом в стылой тюремной темноте. Так нестерпимо хотел его. Своего Гарри. Может он хоть раз в жизни позволить себе то, чего хочется? Так сильно хочется… Драко снова закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь льющимися на него потоками любви и нежности, расслабился и сдался, тем самым позволяя Поттеру делать с собой всё, что угодно.   
А Гарри не спешил. Он выцеловывал и облизывал каждую частичку его тела, помечал каждый дюйм на коже, наполнял собой, своим дыханием, поцелуями, любовью, рассыпал по позвоночнику щекотно-острые искры, отправлял вверх и вниз тягучие волны желания... В очередном немыслимо нежном поцелуе Драко попытался поймать его ловкий язык губами и сам же не выдержал этого, поплыл, заметался, застонал жалобно и тихо, подался навстречу и зашептал:  
— Гарри… Гарри… Гарри… Я ждал тебя, так ждал… думал ты никогда больше… бросишь меня, забудешь… Гарри… Гарри мой…   
И Гарри отвечал ему молча и страстно: жадными прикосновениями, трепетными поцелуями, одуряющими ласками, нежными до стона, до крика, зацеловывал все его тело, вылизывая и прикусывая самые чувствительные места так, что терпеть уже не было сил, притирался обжигающей голой кожей к коже так, словно хотел впечататься, остаться в нем навсегда, и Драко понял, что больше не может:  
— Гарри… возьми… хочу... я готов… я правда готов… — зашептал он, бесстыдно широко раздвигая ноги и открываясь ему до предела.   
Гарри судорожно вздохнул, мазнул по его телу огромными темными глазами, задохнулся от возбуждения, чувствуя его покорность, в который уже раз обхватил ладонью его перевозбужденный член, сжал мошонку, а затем пальцами, смазанными чем-то прохладным и жирным, — и когда только успел? — скользнул в ложбинку между ягодиц и уверенно проник пальцем в тепло мягкой складки.  
— Гарри… — Драко распахнул глаза и задохнулся от непривычных ощущений, одновременно пытаясь избежать настойчивых пальцев и в то же время послушно насадиться на них.   
— Тише… хороший мой. Лежи так… Всё хорошо… Потерпи немного, — Гарри осторожно, нежно, уверенно массировал его вход, пристально вглядываясь в лицо, и это было так приятно и стыдно, так интимно и запредельно запретно, что Драко лишь скользил по его лицу неверящими мутными глазами и тяжело дышал от сводящих с ума сладких ласк. Казалось, что внизу всё горело и жгло огнем. Драко застонал от нестерпимого желания и задышал часто-часто.   
Гарри смотрел на него и не мог наглядеться: по лицу у Драко разошелся непривычный пятнистый румянец, волосы разметались по подушке слипшимися потемневшими прядками, и только проворный язык судорожно облизывал искусанные пунцовые губы. Гарри не выдержал и отвел взгляд — Драко выглядел, как обитель греха, и сдерживать себя с каждой минутой становилось всё трудней. Хотелось получить его — родного, любимого, ворваться внутрь мощно и сильно, слиться воедино, стать одним целым, чтобы никто и никогда больше не посмел разлучить их снова.   
Гарри не понимал, что с ним творится: несколько невыносимых по силе желаний буквально раздирали его на равные части. Хотелось тереться, шептать глупые нежности, гладить, ласкать и целовать, как самую хрупкую вещь в мире, и в то же самое время внутренности скручивало жгутом от необходимости брать его яростно, сильно, жестко, втрахивать в матрас так, чтобы скулил, метался под ним, бился в руках и хрипло молил о пощаде, требовать, получать, присваивать и отдавать всё возможное, проникать в него так глубоко, чтобы уже не разделить, не разнять — и всё это с ним, только с ним, с его Драко, и больше ни с кем, никогда. Никого в целом мире он не хотел так, как Малфоя. И, видимо, уже никогда не будет.   
Он ловко скользнул пальцем внутрь, и Драко тихо ахнул, неловко дернувшись под ним снизу.   
— Потерпи, родной. Скоро будет легче. Дыши… любовь моя. Дыши, — хрипло командовал Гарри и, склонившись над его лицом, уверенно и яростно целовал в губы, сминая их, проникая в рот языком. И Драко было так странно и хорошо чувствовать его в себе одновременно сверху и снизу, отдаваться ему всем своим существом. От поттеровской настойчивой властности, от его спокойной уверенной силы Драко сладко вело и сносило крышу. Закусив губу, он послушно и ровно дышал, нежился под расслабляющими поцелуями и лишь, когда к первому пальцу добавится второй, снова болезненно дернулся.   
— Поттер… — он тихо заскулил и попытался отодвинуться от неуютного вторжения, неловко заелозив задом по простыне.   
— Лежать! — рыкнул на него Гарри, поймал, прижав ногу к кровати бедром и, глядя в глаза огромными темными зрачками, провел пальцами по гладенькой стенке внутри как-то особо интимно и так невозможно бесстыдно, что Драко тяжело задышал и покорно расслабился. — Не уходи, не пущу... нежный мой... ласковый... — сбивчиво шептал Гарри вперемешку с летучими поцелуями, затем снова навис над ним и, пристально глядя в глаза, потребовал: — Не смей. Уходить. От меня. Мой. Будешь. Ясно?   
Драко неуверенно замер, со стыдом понимая, что такому Поттеру он отдаст всё, что тот только ни попросит. И душу, и тело. Казалось, что его давящая, почти демоническая сила обволакивала, подчиняла, настаивала, лишала своей воли — и всё это было так сладко, так пряно, тягуче, остро и терпко, что Драко лишь зачарованно кивнул и распахнулся навстречу его вторжению еще сильней.   
— Давай… я... готов…  
Но внезапно настойчивые кончики пальцев задели внутри него что-то такое, отчего острая огненная волна прошила вдоль позвоночника всё его тело.   
— А-ах, — Драко задохнулся и выгнулся в спине, изумленно распахивая глаза. — Поттер?   
Гарри мрачно усмехнулся, ловко повел пальцами, опять задевая то самое место, и тихо спросил:  
— Нравится? Тебе нравится? Скажи, что ты мой! Красивый мой... нежный мой… ласковый... Скажи. Сделаю так еще, — невыносимый Поттер поцеловал его в губы и чуть отстранился, с влюбленной обожающей насмешкой глядя ему в лицо.   
От этих контрастов силы и нежности Драко снова вело. Он тихонько захныкал, заерзал по сбившейся складками простыне, на этот раз полностью сдаваясь, пытаясь насадиться на ускользающие пальцы, но Поттер был неумолим:  
— Ты мой! Повтори!   
Драко не выдержал и отчаянно застонал, подаваясь к нему бедрами, уже совсем откровенно наслаждаясь его уверенной нежной силой и беззастенчиво выпрашивая новую ласку:  
— Ну твой, чертов Поттер, чей же еще?! Давай уже… ну же, Гарри! Пожалуйста… — он не выдержал и всхлипнул от удовольствия, которое дарили ему в глубине ловкие прикосновения. — Гарри… пожалуйста… так хочу… Так скучал по тебе там… думал не придешь… не нужен… Ну твой же я, твой... Твой! — выстанывал он короткими выдохами, от которых у Гарри кружилась голова.  
— Глупый мой… Разве я мог... Ты один такой... Больше нет... Какой же ты… — Поттер шумно вздохнул, поцеловал тонкую ключицу, слизывая выступившие соленые капли, и снова мазнул по гладкому узелку, отчего Драко захлебнулся воздухом и дернулся, резко выгибаясь. Гарри посмотрел на ничего не соображающего Малфоя расфокусированным темным взглядом и принялся входить в него пальцами, раз за разом проникая все глубже и старательно задевая заветный выступ.   
От невыносимого наслаждения Драко бездумно метался по простыне, стонал хрипло, нетерпеливо, почти на одной ноте, крепко жмурился и жадно тянулся губами за поцелуем.   
— Еще… Гарри… еще хочу… тебя хочу… внутри… Хочу… Пожалуйста... Так сильно хочу… — как в бреду шептал он, прикусывая губы и резко двигая бедрами навстречу.   
— Знаю, милый, знаю… потерпи чуть-чуть. Сейчас… надо еще растянуть… больно будет, — Гарри склонился и поцеловал его в самый краешек рта.   
— Нет... Гарри... давай... я готов. Хочу тебя… пусть больно… — судорожно выдыхал Драко, пытаясь поймать его губы своими.   
Гарри не выдержал первым, уткнулся лбом в его плечо, стараясь отдышаться и прося передышки:  
— Тише, ти-и-ше… Драко… я так долго не выдержу… подожди, мой родной… — противореча сам себе, Гарри снова провел пальцами по гладкому бугорку, отчего Драко выгнулся дугой, как от удара током, и тихонько захныкал, притираясь к нему разгоряченным телом. — Что же ты делаешь… ну подожди… Драко… я так… Да, Драко же! — Гарри застонал и быстро выпростал свободную руку, чтобы пережать себе основание, неровным дыханием опаляя малфоевскую взмокшую шею.   
Драко лишь тяжело дышал и пытался прижаться к нему как можно ближе:   
— Гарри… ну давай... я готов, правда! — умолял он, ластясь к его распаленной груди, подавался вперед, двигал навстречу бедрами, уговаривая, требуя, намекая. — Пожалуйста… Гарри… Так долго хотел... Так ждал тебя... Гарри... ну же! Ну! Иди... ко мне… в меня… иди, ну!  
Гарри и так уже чуть не выл от желания. Податливого Малфоя хотелось до боли в окаменевшем члене, до помутнения в мозгу. Осторожно вытянув из него пальцы, Гарри, дрожа от возбуждения, приставил головку к расслабленному входу и бережно двинулся в нетронутую никем тесноту, постепенно наполняя его собой. Драко, зажмурившись и прикусив губу, старался не морщиться и нервно комкал пальцами белую простынь.   
— Драко… больно? Хороший... — Гарри с трудом перевел дыхание и погладил его по искаженному от боли лицу. — Если больно… я… не буду…   
Малфой распахнул глаза, мутные от желания, и лишь еще шире раздвинул ноги. Влажные губы приоткрылись, и Гарри услышал то ли шепот, то ли стон:   
— Любимый…   
От этого слова, такого простого и доверчивого, у Гарри потемнело в глазах и перехватило дыхание. Он замер, пытаясь совладать с сердцем, которое загнанно задолбилось в грудную клетку, словно норовя вырваться наружу.   
Драко снова чуть подался ему навстречу, рывком притянул его к себе за шею и зашептал в губы:   
— Гарри... давай… Хочу тебя... так сильно хочу… возьми пожалуйста… совсем возьми... — лихорадочно умолял он. — Чтобы твоим… Чтобы только твоим… насовсем… навсегда...  
Гарри, задыхаясь от нежности, коротко застонал сквозь зубы, одним длинным плавным движением вошел до конца в дрожащее, почти не сопротивляющееся вторжению тело, и замер в нем, тяжело дыша.   
Внутри. Совсем. Так близко, что ближе уже невозможно. Так правильно и хорошо, просто волшебно. Кровь пульсировала в висках. Драко лежал под ним, закрыв глаза, дышал сбивчиво и неровно, стараясь расслабиться и принять, впустить его в себя целиком. Гладкая бледная кожа покрылась бисеринками пота, искаженное болью лицо постепенно разглаживалось. Гарри тихонько покрывал нежными поцелуями его тело, ласкал его член, пережидая, давая время привыкнуть. Наконец, Малфой дернул бедрами, требуя продолжить, и Гарри начал двигаться осторожно, мягко и бережно, страшась причинить боль. Драко снова поморщился и подался ему навстречу:  
— Поттер… сильнее! Я не хрустальный! — потребовал он. — Давай же, ну! Гарри. Гарри... мой Гарри… мой! — как мантру он повторял его имя, хрипло подгонял его, настаивал и проклинал, жмуря от наслаждения, смешанного с болью, серые затуманенные глаза; и Гарри не выдержал, склонился над его лицом, поцеловал приоткрытые искусанные губы, жадно, долго, влажно, закинул его ноги себе на плечи, и, наконец, отпустил себя на волю, начиная вдалбливаться в него так сильно, как того давным-давно хотелось.   
Драко. Его Драко Малфой, белобрысое наваждение и любовь всей его жизни, зажмурившись, гортанно стонал под ним, — громко, хрипло, протяжно, — раскрываясь, отдавался целиком, покорный, горячий, доверчивый. Вцеплялся пальцами в плечи, с силой устремлялся навстречу бедрами, стараясь насадиться как можно глубже. Внутри него было так узко и жарко, так умопомрачительно хорошо, что Гарри казалось, он не сможет остановиться уже никогда. Мало. Его было мало, мало, мало!   
Внезапно Малфой распахнул глаза, уставился на него потемневшим безумным взглядом и шепнул пересохшими губами:  
— Гарри… я... всегда… всегда хотел, чтоб ты меня… Давно уже…   
От этого невольно сорвавшегося признания глаза у Гарри заволокло пеленой, а сердце забухало, как кузнечный молот. Больше он ничего не слышал и не видел. Нежности больше не было. Была страсть — могучая, древняя. Он хотел его. Хотел до боли, до одури. Хотел так, что в мозгах что-то обрывалось, крошилось и падало. С шумом глотая воздух, — безумно, бездумно, жадно — он с силой толкался в его влажное, жаркое, тесное. Наполнить его собой, пометить своей плотью, заклеймить, затопить до предела, чтобы все знали — он его, ЕГО! Только его! И больше ничей! Исступленно двигая бедрами, с каждым рывком Гарри вбивался внутрь, глубже, жестче, яростней. Подчинял себе его тело, присваивал навсегда душу и сковывал их обоих невидимыми прочными цепями.   
— Всегда… хотел… тебя сверху... — снова простонал Драко, и от собственной бесстыдной откровенности вздрогнул и стал выплескиваться на его живот щекотным мокрым теплом.   
Всего этого было слишком много. Невыносимо много. Гарри рыкнул, застонал, ощущая, как вокруг него сжимается и жадно пульсирует весь мир, вскрикнул от чего-то нестерпимого, невозможного и, выдохнув “Дра-ако…”, начал выстреливать внутрь него своим семенем, умирая вместе с ним и возрождаясь заново, стараясь излиться как можно глубже, впаяться в него и стать одним целым навечно. Навсегда.

— ...есть хочу! — Драко, с трудом выговорив целых два слова, с удивлением понял, что на самом деле очень голоден.   
Гарри нехотя приподнял голову с его груди, тщетно пытаясь прийти в себя, какое-то время смотрел в красивое капризное лицо бессмысленными глазами, потом фыркнул и залился смехом, утыкаясь в голое острое плечо.   
— Малфой, ты неисправим, — весело сообщил он и неожиданно щелкнул в воздухе пальцами. — Тинни, у тебя все готово? — громко выкрикнул он.   
Расслабленный после ошеломляющего оргазма Драко с ленивым изумлением смотрел на появление хогвартсовского домовика, даже не делая попытки прикрыться. Гарри снова издал то ли сердитое фырканье, то ли ревнивое рычание и наскоро замотал его простыней.   
— Тинни сделал, всё, как велел Гарри Поттер, — домовик с низким поклоном взмахнул сухенькой ручкой, и в комнате появился сервировочный столик, уставленный аппетитной снедью. Домовик еще раз мазнул ушами по полу в низком поклоне и растворился в воздухе, а Драко осторожно сел на кровати и искоса глянул на Поттера.   
— Ты даже об этом подумал? — спросил он с непонятной интонацией, зачарованно рассматривая изысканно сервированный стол.  
— Я всегда о тебе думаю, — Гарри растянулся с ним рядом на постели и подпер кулаком щеку, счастливо заглядывая Драко в лицо. Теперь он снова был всё тем же привычным, улыбчивым Поттером, и Драко было так хорошо и так уютно от его тепла и нежной заботы, что больше не хотелось тревожиться ни о чем.   
Драко вздохнул, буркнул нечто среднее между: “чертов Поттер” и “люблю тебя”, — привалился к его горячему боку, взял в руки креветку и с наслаждением впился зубами в сочное нежное мясо.   
Пусть сегодняшний день останется в памяти безоблачно счастливым. А всё остальное они будут решать завтра.


	24. Второе письмо

Драко сладко потянулся в постели. Утренние солнечные пятна дробились сквозь решетчатое окно и ложились повсюду причудливым сложным узором. Пылинки танцевали в солнечном луче, а за окном чирикали птицы. Драко взглянул на Поттера, крепко спящего рядом, чуть шевельнулся, подаваясь к нему, и тут же поморщился от непривычной боли сзади. Он поерзал, пытаясь лечь поудобнее, скривился и страдальчески усмехнулся. Ничего. Ради такого Поттера, как вчера, он и не то стерпит. Драко приподнялся на локте и уставился на мерно дышащего Гарри. Длинные девчачьи ресницы отбрасывали голубоватые тени, а припухшие губы были чуть выпячены вперед, отчего вид у национального героя был слегка обиженный, как у ребенка, у которого отобрали конфету. 

Драко осторожно прикоснулся к его щеке. Ведь совсем мальчишка, когда спит. Если не знать, так и не подумаешь, что в нем скрыта такая сила. Иногда Драко даже думать боялся о том, как ему повезло, чтобы не спугнуть удачу. Ведь после войны Поттер мог выбрать себе любого. Или любую. Но почему-то выбрал именно его, и Драко до сих пор всё это казалось чудным сном или сказкой. Чем он мог заслужить такое счастье? Почему именно он? 

— Потому что ты лучший, Малфой, отвали, — сонно пробормотал Поттер, не открывая глаз, и перевернулся на другой бок, натягивая на голову одеяло. 

Драко отшатнулся в испуге, пытаясь сообразить, не произнес ли он эту фразу вслух. Но нет — он совершенно точно молчал! Значит, получается, Поттер еще и мысли умеет читать? Это уже было совсем возмутительно. К тому же, Драко настолько привык прятать от всех свои чувства, что очередного выдающегося дара просто бы не вынес.  
“Поттер? Ты меня слышишь?” — мысленно позвал его он, осторожно склоняясь над черной макушкой. Но Гарри только дышал ровно и глубоко, и Драко немного успокоился. Кажется, пронесло. Он тихонько выскользнул из постели, охнул от тянущей боли, улыбнулся своей нелепой походке и медленно побрел умываться. 

Когда Драко в задумчивости вышел из ванной, его тут же сгреб в охапку и прижал к косяку полуголый лохматый Поттер. 

— Проснулся? — Драко с улыбкой смотрел на встрепанное заспанное существо, которое сейчас меньше всего походило на национального героя. 

Тот умиротворенно кивнул, посопел ему в шею и, скользнув по бедру шершавой ладонью, предложил хриплым спросонок голосом:

— Болит? Давай залечу? — Гарри ласково потерся щекой о его висок.   
— А ты умеешь? — спросил Драко и удивился, когда тот кивнул. — А почему себе не залечивал? 

Гарри смущенно усмехнулся и отвел глаза: 

— Чувствовать тебя хотел. Знать, что всё это было на самом деле и мне не приснилось.   
— Ну, значит, и я буду, — Драко решительно попытался отказаться от его помощи, но Гарри запустил ему руку в волосы, прижался к нему всем телом еще сильнее и шепнул в ухо:  
— Тебе и так хватило стрессов. Как-нибудь в другой раз, ладно? 

Он прошелся рукой по его спине, спустился ладонью чуть ниже, и Драко ощутил, как легкая прохлада побежала между ягодиц, стирая все неприятные ощущения. 

Чмокнув его в щеку, Гарри пошел умываться, а Драко переступил с ноги на ногу и, не почувствовав никаких неприятных ощущений, неверяще посмотрел ему вслед: 

— Знаешь, Поттер, я иногда тебя просто боюсь, — сообщил он ему в голую спину и двинулся за ним как загипнотизированный. — И что еще ты умеешь? — подозрительно поинтересовался Малфой, заглядывая внутрь ванной комнаты.  
— Да, честно говоря, я и сам не знаю, — невнятно пробормотал Гарри, запихивая в рот зубную щетку, отчего все его слова и вовсе стали звучать похоже на “фамфыфу-у-у”. — Оно как-то само приходит. Я просто чувствую, что могу, и делаю. Мрф.   
— А мысли читать умеешь? — Драко отрешенно смотрел, как поттеровский рот наполняется пузырчатой пеной.

Тот решительно помотал головой: 

— Вроде как, нет. А надо? — пробубнил он, настороженно косясь в сторону Малфоя.   
— Вообще-то не очень, — Драко решительно отказался от такой возможности. — Давай лучше воздержимся, ладно?!

Гарри булькнул пастой, прополоскал рот, выпрямился и посмотрел на него светло-зелеными утренними глазами:

— Ну, мне кажется, что я иногда тебя слышу. Когда у тебя мысли очень яркие. Отдельными вспышками, — признался он. — Но я не проверял. Может быть, мне это просто кажется, потому что я тебя очень люблю и постоянно о тебе думаю?   
— Не знаю, — Драко слегка порозовел от таких откровений: интересно, он хоть когда-нибудь к ним привыкнет?

Гарри пожал плечами и хмыкнул:

— Ты так и будешь наблюдать за процессом, Малфой, или все-таки дашь мне спокойно умыться?  
— Если бы ты действительно умел читать мои мысли, Поттер, то знал бы, что именно я тебе сейчас дам. А раз не знаешь, значит, ни черта ты не можешь! — Драко вызывающе ухмыльнулся, решительно вошел в ванную и прижал улыбающегося Гарри к белому кафелю, требовательно скользя руками по теплому расслабленному телу. 

После утреннего бурного секса, который начался в ванной, а закончился почему-то в комнате на столе, Драко было не так страшно выходить за порог комнаты, словно его школьная жизнь продолжалась как ни в чем не бывало. Будто и не было липкого ужаса, заплесневелой вони, скрипа решеток и горького чувства потери. Казалось, что ласковые поттеровские руки и губы в очередной раз стерли с него жуткие воспоминания, как ластик старые тени.

Драко задрал подбородок вверх, поправил на плече сумку и уверенно шагнул в коридор. Гарри успокаивающе прикоснулся ладонью к его руке, но Малфой сердито выдернул свою кисть. Еще не хватало появиться в школе, держась за руки, как сопливые девчонки. Хотя после всех испытаний идти по коридору и ловить на себе любопытные, сочувствующие, настороженные и откровенно враждебные взгляды было действительно тяжело, и он уже сто раз пожалел об отвергнутой руке. Правда, Гарри, словно чувствуя его настроение, всё равно не отпускал его от себя. То приобнимал за шею, то прихватывал за талию, притягивая его как можно ближе. 

— Поттер, прекрати! — прошипел Драко, когда они проходили мимо стайки разинувших рты шестикурсниц, и отпихнул его подальше от себя.   
— Угу, как скажешь, — Гарри покладисто убрал руку с его бока, чтобы тут же ее пристроить ему на плечо. 

Драко подкатил глаза, но сопротивляться больше не стал. Тем более, что они уже подходили к кабинету Трансфигурации. 

Кучка гриффиндорцев ожидала начала урока в коридоре. Заметив приближающихся парней, все напряженно уставились в их сторону. Рон нахмурился и сжал кулаки, Симус, приоткрыв рот, смотрел на Малфоя во все глаза, а Дин, пряча неловкость, настороженно косился из-за плеча. Компания слизеринцев, стоявшая чуть поодаль, тоже разглядывала парочку с большим интересом. Панси прятала глаза и пыталась отвернуться, а Нотт, прищурившись, мерил Драко оценивающим взглядом.

— Привет! — чтобы избежать натужного молчания, Гарри попытался переключить внимание на себя. 

Но внезапно лохматый смерч вылетел из-за черных спин и бросился Драко на шею: 

— Малфой!   
— Грейнджер, ты меня задушишь! — просипел Драко, который терпеть не мог прикосновения и, уж тем более, не ожидал подобной публичной экспрессии от сдержанной поттеровской подруги. Поэтому он лишь растерянно хлопал глазами и умоляющим взглядом взывал к Гарри о помощи. Но подлый Поттер не делал ни малейших попыток ему помочь и только посмеивался, глядя, как Гермиона изо всех сил прижимает Малфоя к себе.   
— Полегче, Гермиона, это все-таки мой парень. Помни об этом, когда полезешь к нему целоваться. Я вообще-то ревнивый, — хмыкнул Гарри и расслабленно подмигнул Гермионе.   
— Придурки вы оба, — она, наконец, отстранилась от Малфоя, радостно улыбаясь, вытерла подозрительно влажные глаза и заботливо спросила, глядя тому в лицо: — Как ты?  
— Теперь хорошо, — Драко неуверенно улыбнулся ей в ответ и отвернулся, чтобы тут же оказаться в объятиях Блейза.   
— Драко! — тот обхватил его рукой за шею и притянул его голову к своему плечу.   
— Не надо, Блейз, зачем ты их злишь, — Драко напрягся и дернулся, отодвигаясь и невольно бросая быстрый взгляд на мрачно наблюдающих за этой сценой слизеринцев.  
— Плевал я теперь на них, когда сжег письмо, — в глазах Блейза горели неукротимые огоньки, и Драко невольно усмехнулся такому Забини, невольно узнавая в нем импульсивного друга детства.   
— Я тоже рад за тебя! — Невилл подошел к ним и протянул Малфою руку. — Надеюсь, что теперь все ваши беды позади!

Гарри поежился от его слов, глядя, как вслед за Невиллом Драко окружили с поздравлениями другие гриффиндорцы. Сейчас, кажется, всё было хорошо, но странное чувство совершаемой ошибки при аресте Драгарова никуда не делось, а только усилилось. 

— И ты в самом деле веришь, что это не он? Или просто помог своему любовнику выйти из тюрьмы? — раздался у Гарри над ухом раздраженный голос.   
— Интересно, а ты вообще когда-нибудь доверял мне, Рон? — не оборачиваясь, спросил Гарри, засовывая руки в карманы мантии.   
— Так я вроде как не тебе, а Хорьку не доверяю. Вы с ним пока еще не одно целое, — Рон выразительно хмыкнул.   
— Неужели ты и правда можешь считать, что я буду встречаться с подлецом? — сквозь зубы спросил Гарри, не сводя тревожного взгляда с Малфоя.   
— Ну засадить ради своего любовничка невиновного ты оказался вполне способен! Так что, кто тебя знает...   
— Что ты сказал? — Гарри резко обернулся к нему, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце.   
— Я был на отработке и слышал, как МакГонагалл рассказывала о твоих сомнениях профессору Стебль, — тихо сказал ему Рон. — Не волнуйся, я никому не скажу. Вроде как ты мой друг. Только скажи мне, ты ведь даже не сомневался, да? Ради Малфоя тебе было наплевать, виноват болгарин или нет, лишь бы вытащить оттуда своего Хорька всеми правдами и неправдами?  
— Да, Рон, так и есть, — Гарри сжал кулаки, глядя на друга почти с ненавистью. — Сознаюсь. Только знаешь, что? Я бы сделал это ради любого дорогого мне человека: ради Гермионы или ради тебя. И я клянусь тебе, что обязательно разберусь в том, что произошло. И если Драгаров невиновен, то я помогу его освободить.   
— Да мне-то что, — Рон усмехнулся как-то цинично и жестко. — Он никогда мне не нравился, к тому же постоянно издевался надо мной на ЗОТИ. И боггарты эти… Пусть посидит, ему это будет полезно. Вот только твоему Малфою я по-прежнему не верю, и считаю, что это сделал он.   
— Послушай, Рон… — Гарри шагнул к нему, сдерживая себя из последних сил.   
— Поттер? — подошедший сзади Драко тронул его за плечо.   
— Пойдем! — Гарри обернулся к нему, обхватил за шею и почти силой впихнул в кабинет, борясь с отчаянным желанием прижать его к груди и никогда никуда не выпускать.   
— О чем ты говорил с Уизли? — требовательно поинтересовался Драко, усаживаясь на свое место. Он снова неуверенно кусал губы и изо всех сил старался распрямить поникшие плечи.   
— Я тебе потом расскажу, — Гарри готов был убить Рона за потерянный малфоевский взгляд, который, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, снова к нему вернулся.   
— Ладно, — Драко кивнул и принялся спокойно выкладывать учебники на стол. 

Гарри чуть не взвыл от его обреченной покорности. Уж лучше бы закатывал скандалы и шипел. Он понимал, что Драко заново проваливается в свои страхи, и с этим нужно было срочно что-то делать. Чертов Рон! Наградив рыжую голову друга свирепым взглядом, Гарри придвинулся ближе и зашептал в самое ухо Малфоя:

— Драко, я обещаю тебе, всё будет хорошо. Мы со всем справимся. Я теперь не отпущу тебя ни на шаг. Драко, поверь… 

Малфой отстранился и посмотрел на него как-то болезненно.

— Это ведь не он, да? Не Драгаров? Настоящего убийцу так и не нашли? 

Гарри качнул головой: 

— Я не знаю, Драко. Мне просто так показалось. На несколько мгновений. Наверняка, я не прав. Авроры совершенно уверены…   
— Авроры, — Драко презрительно усмехнулся. — Аврорам лишь бы заточить человека. Неважно, кого. Ты же сам в этом убедился, Поттер. Неужели ты еще чему-то веришь?   
— Драко… — Гарри убито глядел на него, не зная, как его можно утешить.   
— Брось! Ты и сам не веришь в то, что говоришь. Значит, тот, кто это сделал, по-прежнему на свободе… 

Гарри смотрел, как судорожно дергается нежное горло, как плещется страх в обожаемых серых глазах, как дрожат изящные пальцы, и чувствовал, как от желания защитить его снова захлестывает неимоверная сила, и тьма внутри оживляется и заинтересованно вскидывает голову. 

— Я не отдам тебя больше, Драко. Никому. Даже аврорам, — ровно сказал он, и на этот раз Малфой, видимо, услышал в его голосе что-то особенное, потому что внимательно посмотрел на него, кивнул и задышал спокойнее и ровнее.

— Мистер Малфой, я рада, что вы снова с нами, — МакГонагалл приветливо кивнула им обоим от кафедры. — Гарри, Драко, зайдите ко мне в кабинет после занятий, мне нужно будет с вами поговорить, — то ли попросила, то ли приказала она и тут же переключила внимание аудитории на себя: — Итак, тема нашего сегодняшнего занятия “Алхимические опыты, или как трансформировать свинец в серебро”. Открыли учебники. Сейчас я расскажу, как мы будем выделять из состава серу и менять концентрацию ртути... 

Ближайшие минут десять Драко так зачарованно следил за ее объяснениями, что Гарри не удержался и вопросительно пихнул его локтем. 

Драко обернулся посмотрел на него счастливыми горящими глазами и вдохновенно шепнул:

— Поттер! Ты даже не представляешь себе, как здорово просто учиться... 

Весь день Драко так откровенно наслаждался занятиями, что, казалось, совсем забыл про свои переживания. Даже Трелони на Прорицаниях неожиданно над ними сжалилась и для разнообразия пообещала обоим долгую и счастливую жизнь. Гарри так удивился, что даже не нашелся с ответом, но впервые в жизни был до глубины души благодарен странноватой провидице за сияющие глаза Драко и вновь появившиеся ямочки на его щеках. 

А уж погоня за снитчем после уроков и вовсе разогнала остатки малфоевской хандры. Драко гонял на метле так, что Поттер за ним еле поспевал. Гарри наблюдал за ним с улыбкой, всем сердцем понимая эту радость жизни освобожденного — ведь после войны он и сам испытывал нечто похожее. Восторг, ликование, надежда… Самое страшное уже позади, а впереди ждет жизнь, огромная, долгая, в которой всё обязательно сложится хорошо. 

Малфой, словно пробуя себя на прочность, взмывал в самое поднебесье, терялся в облаках и падал оттуда стрелой за золотым мячиком, чтобы через секунду снова умчаться в небо. Гарри был так рад видеть его воодушевленным, растрепанным, запыхавшимся, что даже хотел поддаться ему и позволить поймать снитч, но не смог — это было бы нечестно по отношению к Драко. Тем более, что тот и так был абсолютно счастлив, вычерчивая очередной опасный кульбит в небе. А когда Гарри начал снижаться, победно зажав в руке трепещущий крылатый мячик, Малфой попросту напрыгнул на него сверху, сбил с метлы, коварно пытаясь отобрать снитч из руки, и они покатились по земле, хохоча и стараясь опрокинуть один другого на лопатки. 

— Поттер… — счастливо выдохнул Драко, нависая над ним на руках, резко наклонился и жадно приник к смеющимся губам. 

Гарри тут же ответил, прижимая его к себе, и парни, жарко целуясь, растянулись на влажной траве, а в их вытянутых сцепленных руках щекотно трепыхался стиснутый снитч. 

— Малфой… — Гарри смотрел на него снизу вверх влюбленными глазами и никак не мог насмотреться. — Мой Малфой!

Драко удовлетворенно фыркнул и прищурился:

— Поттер, может быть, ты объяснишь мне, почему я тебя постоянно хочу? Даже когда ты так подло вырвал у меня победу из-под самого носа?  
— Может быть, ты просто хочешь взять реванш как-нибудь по-другому, м? — Гарри так призывно облизнул губы, что Драко возмущенно застонал, навалился на него уже всем телом и запустил ему руку под мантию с самыми недвусмысленными намерениями. 

— О, мои глаза! — раздался над их головами возмущенный голос Гермионы. — Эй, вы, двое! Я когда-нибудь смогу подойти к вам без страха нарваться на нечто подобное?   
— Это лучше ты скажи мне, Грейнджер, почему ты всегда появляешься так не вовремя, как гребаная полиция нравов? Я думаю, у тебя встроенный радар на такие вещи, — Драко с показным недовольством лениво поднялся на ноги и принялся отряхивать на себе мантию, а Гарри уселся на траве, обхватив колени руками, и весело улыбнулся подруге.   
— Вообще-то я пришла сказать, что вас зовет МакГонагалл! — Гермиона раздраженно откинула за спину мешающиеся длинные пряди. — А если вы не можете в общественном месте держать себя в штанах… ой… то есть в руках… — под громкий хохот парней она смутилась и замолчала. 

Смеющийся Драко шагнул к ней поближе. 

— Ладно, Грейнджер, не дуйся! Мир? — Драко дружелюбно протянул ей руку. 

Но Гермиона с подозрением смотрела на его предложенную ладонь, не торопясь протягивать свою в ответ. Прежде чем Малфой успел крепко разобидеться, она задумчиво произнесла:

— А ты уверен, что она не успела побывать в… на… э-э-э… ну там? — Гермиона еле заметно кивнула в сторону поднимающегося с земли Гарри. — Судя по тому, что я успела увидеть… Словом, мне бы не хотелось познакомиться с моим другом настолько близко… 

Малфой озадаченно посмотрел на нее и внезапно сложился пополам, всхлипывая от смеха. 

— Я абсолютно уверен, Гермиона, что его рука нигде не успела побывать, — к ним подошел улыбающийся во весь рот Гарри. — Уж я бы это заметил, — он обернулся и подмигнул хохочущему Малфою: — Но, кажется, нам и правда пора завязывать с любовью в общественных местах, Драко. А то скоро нам с тобой никто руки не подаст во всем Хогвартсе.   
— Придурки, — пробормотала краснеющая Гермиона, не выдержала и тоже тихо засмеялась, отворачиваясь.   
— Знаешь что, Гермиона, — отсмеявшийся Гарри, обратился к ней самым серьезным тоном: — Когда ты встретишь свою любовь и будешь с ней целоваться у меня на глазах, клянусь, я тебе и слова не скажу. Делайте, что хотите! Я потерплю!

Драко взглянул на него с каким-то веселым любопытством и, внезапно фыркнув, зашелся в еще большем хохоте.

— Ну чего ты? — недовольно повернулся к нему Поттер.   
— Знаешь, Грейнджер, пользуясь таким щедрым разрешением, я бы на твоем месте проявил недюжинную фантазию в выборе партнера!   
— Да замолчите вы сегодня или нет? Два идиота! — Гермиона отчаянно покраснела. — Как будто мне мало того, что я успела увидеть! Вам непременно нужно меня добить? И вообще, МакГонагалл вас ждет! — она повернулась и с достоинством пошла прочь. 

Смеющиеся парни нагнали ее через пару минут, Гарри, подлизываясь, приобнял сердитую подругу за плечи, а Драко галантно наколдовал и протянул ей ветку сирени, которую Гермиона благодарно приняла, и все трое, окончательно помирившись, зашагали в сторону замка.

***

— Гарри, Драко, я позвала вас сегодня, чтобы поговорить о вашей безопасности, — МакГонагалл кивком указала им на стулья возле большого овального стола. 

Парни осторожно присели, опасливо поглядывая на такую серьезную директрису. 

Они следили глазами за тем, как МакГонагалл в раздражении ходила по кабинету от одной стены к другой, и выжидающе молчали. 

— Драгаров арестован, — внезапно сказала она, обернувшись к ним. — Но я так же, как и вы, мистер Поттер, не верю в то, что это сделал именно он.   
— Почему вы не сказали об этом в Аврорате? — Гарри изумленно выдохнул и подался всем телом вперед.   
— Нужно ли говорить? — МакГонагалл выразительно посмотрела на Малфоя, который от этого взгляда тут же вскинулся и поджал губы.   
— Вы меня пожалели? — он раздраженно откинулся на спинку стула. — Пожалели, да? Бедный мальчик, он столько перенес… — тонким голосом спародировал он непонятно кого и сердито вскочил с места.   
— Сядьте, — не допускающим возражений тоном приказала МакГонагалл, и Гарри дернул строптивого партнера за мантию, возвращая его обратно. — Да, мистер Малфой, я вас пожалела, — она спокойно встретила возмущенный взгляд серых глаз. — Простите, но я не вижу ничего недостойного в жалости. За вас некому заступиться — это раз, у вас вся жизнь впереди — это два, и я не верю в вашу вину — это три. Этого было вполне достаточно для того, чтобы я промолчала. Мне кажется, на моем месте так поступил бы любой нормальный человек, вы согласны со мной? 

Она снова бросила строгий взгляд в сторону Малфоя, но тот только хмурился, кусая губы, и молчал. 

— Конечно! — подтвердил Гарри. 

МакГонагалл окинула обоих строгим взглядом:

— Но я знаю Дамира Драгарова уже очень давно, — сказала она. — И тот человек, которого я знаю, никогда бы не совершил такого отвратительного преступления. Значит, либо он действовал под заклятием, либо… 

Она приподняла брови и вопросительно посмотрела на Гарри, словно ожидая продолжения своей фразы. 

— Либо это был совсем не он, — задумчиво пробормотал тот. Гарри поднял голову и встретился взглядом с МакГонагалл: — Помните, каким бы лже-Грюм, профессор? — еле слышно проговорил он. — Может быть, и он… Но как... когда? И у него не было никакой фляжки. Он никогда при мне ничего не пил, а я проводил с ним достаточно времени на отработках. 

МакГонагалл глубоко вздохнула: 

— Я не знаю, Гарри, — подавленно сказала она. — У взрослых тоже нет ответов на все вопросы. Иначе нам всем бы жилось легко и просто. Но я не оставлю этого дела просто так. Подозреваю, что вы, как обычно, задумали то же самое, — она бросила строгий взгляд в сторону Гарри, и тому пришлось кивнуть, признаваясь. — Поэтому я предлагаю вам действовать сообща. Для начала мы попытаемся собрать информацию: услышать, увидеть что-то необычное, что сможет натолкнуть нас на подсказку. Но я очень вас прошу, молодые люди, — голосом она настойчиво выделила слово “очень”, — всегда и везде быть вместе. Драко не должен оставаться один, и вы, Гарри, тоже. Мы не знаем, кто это задумал, и для чего, но то, что он, возможно, до сих пор на свободе, пугает меня. В этой опасной ситуации я бы уже давно отправила вас домой, но… — она огорченно развела руками, и парни невесело усмехнулись: профессор была права, домов в нормальном понимании этого слова у них давно уже не было, — следить там за вами всё равно некому, поэтому присматривать друг за другом будете сами. Договорились? Я думаю, вам это только на руку, ведь так, мистер Поттер?   
— Я с радостью буду присматривать за ним, профессор, — Гарри широко улыбнулся и уверенно накрыл руку Драко своей. 

Но МакГонагалл не оценила его веселья: 

— Драко, — обернулась она к Малфою. — Я рассчитываю на вашу слизеринскую осторожность и предусмотрительность, и так же надеюсь, что вы будете приглядывать за мистером Поттером, у которого слишком много отваги и слишком мало рассудительности.   
— Конечно, профессор, как скажете, — Драко ухмыльнулся, глядя, как с партнера слетает нахальное самодовольство, и солидно кивнул директрисе, подавив в себе детское желание показать Поттеру язык.

МакГонагалл скупо улыбнулась, глядя на их пантомиму: 

— Я очень надеюсь на вас, мальчики, — она внезапно сказала это так тепло и встревоженно, посмотрела на них с такой заботой, что оба парня пораженно замерли. — И я прошу вас обо всех странных, непонятных, загадочных и просто непривычных вещах докладывать сразу мне, хорошо? 

Гарри послушно склонил голову, и Драко, поколебавшись мгновение, тоже пробормотал “хорошо, профессор” и неуверенно поднялся из-за стола. 

— Это все, что я хотела вам сказать, — МакГонагалл сдержанно им кивнула и отошла к клетке с фениксом, который проснулся и радостно закурлыкал. — Берегите себя, — еле слышно добавила она. 

Парни вежливо ей поклонились и под переливчатое пение феникса выскочили из кабинета.

В подавленном настроении они брели в свою комнату. 

— Знаешь, пока она не сказала этого вслух, я всё еще надеялся, что это неправда, — тихо сказал Драко.  
— Я тоже, — Гарри сжал его руку своей. Малфой оглянулся по сторонам, но в этот поздний час учеников в коридорах уже не было, поэтому он позволил Поттеру эту девчачью глупую вольность. — Но она права, пожалуйста, не отходи от меня ни на шаг, Малфой.   
— Вообще-то это и так входит в мои жизненные планы, Поттер, — Драко фыркнул, пытаясь спрятать за иронией настоящий страх.   
— Я защищу тебя, — Гарри обхватил его руками и прижался лбом к виску, чувствуя, как где-то глубоко снова шевелится темная сила. — Я ради тебя пойду на всё, что угодно, — выдохнул он. — Уничтожу, порву, сравняю с землей. В этом они просчитались.   
— А может, и нет? — Гарри почувствовал, как Драко поежился под его руками. — Может быть, наоборот, они всё продумали, и их настоящая цель — ты?

Гарри нахмурился:

— Драко, но это глупо! Меня можно было заполучить гораздо проще! 

Но Малфой лишь пожал плечами:

— Ты сам ничего не знаешь о своей силе. Возможно, и они тоже.   
— Да кто они-то? — раздраженно воскликнул Гарри, и его голос далеким эхом разнесся по сводам темного коридора. 

Оба вздрогнули. Гулкая, почти звенящая пустота навевала какой-то первобытный ужас. Казалось, неведомый враг притаился за каждой нишей и, как черный жадный осьминог, тянет из каждой щели свои длинные гибкие щупальца. 

— Пойдем к нам, — Гарри крепко притянул Малфоя за плечи к себе, и тот в кои-то веки не стал возражать против этого, а лишь покорно кивнул. 

Изнемогая от страха за Малфоя, Гарри тащил его по коридору всё быстрей. И только когда он втолкнул Драко в комнату, иррациональный страх, наконец, отступил. Малфой прошел к столу, вытаскивая из сумки учебники, а Гарри замешкался у двери, стягивая с себя мантию, а заодно и галстук. 

— Драко! — решительно сказал он, борясь с завязками. — Я хочу тебе сказать. Это ведь глупо: так бояться неизвестно чего. Мы сильнее, и со всем справимся. Ты слышишь меня? — внезапно за его спиной раздалось хлопанье крыльев, и Гарри поспешно обернулся на звук. — Драко? 

Малфой стоял у распахнутого окна и держал в руках какой-то пергамент, торопливо водя глазами по строчкам. 

— Что? Опять? — Гарри стремительно подлетел к нему, но Малфой проворно спрятал записку за спину. 

Гарри схватил его за плечи:

— Малфой! Немедленно покажи мне! Что у тебя там? 

Но Драко отшатнулся, заводя руку еще дальше:

— Отвали, Поттер, это не твое дело! — он решительно поджал губы. В серых глазах, которые сейчас казались   
Гарри просто огромными, отражались ужас, надежда, счастье, паника, боль — чего в них только не было намешано.   
— Драко… — Гарри попытался его удержать, непонимающе вглядываясь в лицо. — Что это? От кого? Скажи мне, прошу!   
— Нет! — Драко настойчиво вырывался из его захвата, судорожно пряча записку в карман.   
— Ладно! — Гарри внезапно выпустил его плечи, отошел и спокойно уселся на кровать. — Тогда ты не выйдешь из этой комнаты, Малфой, — ровно сказал он. — Я наложу на тебя Обездвиживающее, а потом пойду и расскажу обо всем МакГонагалл. Пусть она решает. 

Драко задохнулся от злости:

— Ты не посмеешь! 

Гарри скрестил руки на груди и усмехнулся:

— Может, поспорим? — его притворное спокойствие плохо скрывало ответную ярость.

Драко прикрыл глаза и сглотнул:

— Ненавижу тебя, Поттер!

Гарри посмотрел в искаженное гневом красивое лицо, взглянул на карман, из которого высовывался угол пергамента, не сдержавшись, коротко выругался, одним рывком вскочил с кровати и ринулся к Драко, раздраженно хватая его за воротник. 

— Еще как посмею! — рявкнул он. — Ты действительно не понимаешь, как ты рискуешь? Ты ведешь себя хуже, чем маленький ребенок! В прошлый раз тебе пришло письмо, и ты угодил в Азкабан. Чего ты хочешь в этот раз? Чтобы тебя наконец-то убили? — от злости Гарри готов был трясти слизеринского придурка как грушу. — Ты немедленно должен рассказать об этой записке. Если не мне, то МакГонагалл. Выбирай сам, кому из нас, — Поттер, тяжело дыша, с трудом отцепил пальцы от его мантии и требовательно уставился Драко в лицо.   
— Поттер, ты… ты не понимаешь… — взъерошенный, чуть не плачущий Малфой сейчас и впрямь был похож на маленького растерянного ребенка. — Это совсем не то… — он повесил голову и внезапно всхлипнул, утыкаясь Гарри в плечо: — Это... отец… — еле слышно вымолвил он. 

Гарри непонимающе смотрел на светлый затылок: 

— Какой отец, Драко?

Малфой покрутил головой: 

— Я не могу… не имею права сказать… — жалобно выдохнул он. — Это не моя тайна. 

Гарри обхватил его шею рукой и прижался щекой к шелковистому виску. 

— Драко, клянусь, я помогу тебе! — прошептал он в мягкие волосы. — Неужели ты до сих пор мне не веришь? Никто от меня ничего не узнает. Только скажи мне всё. Пожалуйста, — Гарри легонько поглаживал пальцами его затылок, встревоженно глядя на такого непривычного ссутуленного Малфоя. — Обещаю тебе, я никогда не предам твоего отца, каким бы чудовищем он ни был! Ради тебя, Драко!   
— Никакое он не чудовище, — Малфой заносчиво вскинул голову и гневно сверкнул глазами. 

Но Гарри лишь снова успокаивающе сжал рукой его шею и твердо сказал:

— Тем более. Тогда скажи мне всё! 

Малфой, словно все еще сомневаясь, медленно вытащил из кармана потрепанный пергамент и неохотно протянул его Гарри. 

Тот выхватил письмо из его руки и торопливо прочитал прыгающие строчки:

 _“Драко! Мне удалось подготовить побег. Мне понадобится твоя помощь. Сегодня ночью ты должен быть в мэноре. Мой надежный человек будет ждать тебя в Синей комнате и даст тебе дальнейшие указания. Никому ни слова”.  
_

— Ты уверен, что это и правда от него? — Гарри нахмурился и вернул Драко записку, предварительно пробежав ее глазами три раза подряд.   
— Это почерк отца. Я его ни с чем не спутаю, — Драко кусал губы и в волнении смотрел на Поттера. Его щеки шли красными пятнами, а глаза блестели лихорадочным блеском. — Ты видишь, что я не могу об этом никому сказать?! И не пойти тоже не могу, пойми!   
— Но это невозможно, Драко! — Гарри в волнении стиснул в кулаке его мантию.   
— И ты бы тоже не пошел, да? Ради своего отца? Или матери? — голос Драко предательски сорвался. — Ты бы послушно прятался в своей комнате, пока они гнили в тюрьме, а ты бы знал, что мог их спасти, но не спас, да? Так вот я был там! Я знаю, что такое тюрьма! И я на своей шкуре знаю, что он там чувствует! Мой отец! — Малфой уже почти кричал, и Гарри, коротко выдохнув, крепко прижал его к себе.   
— Тише, — успокаивающе прошептал он, снова начиная поглаживать светлый затылок. — Не ори, я всё понял. Мы пойдем туда вместе!   
— Поттер! Но ты не обязан… — Драко оттолкнул его и недоверчиво заглянул в глаза. 

Гарри решительно помотал головой:

— Драко, я пойду с тобой, и это не обсуждается. Твоему отцу я не наврежу, а тебя защитить сумею. Если его можно спасти, мы это сделаем. Пойдем прямо сейчас, мы должны успеть выбраться из замка до отбоя. 

Малфой глубоко вздохнул и взглянул на него с такой благодарностью, что Гарри смущенно отвернулся к двери и подумал, что ради таких его взглядов готов на всё. 

Он быстро кивнул и потянул Малфоя за собой на выход. В полнейшей тишине они выскользнули из комнаты и вновь торопливо зашагали по гулким пугающим коридорам к подземному ходу рядом с горгульей. 

Странные предчувствия вплетались в звуки их одиноких шагов, обдавая сердце Гарри волнами паники. Страх скорой потери. Опасность. Близкая, почти осязаемая, пахнущая черной злобой и кровью. Зачем-то некстати вспоминались страшилки Трелони, высокомерное лицо Люциуса, который никогда не согласится на их брак, и ненайденный убийца Жюли. Казалось, все вокруг пропиталось скрытой угрозой. Гарри уже совсем готов был плюнуть на всё, вернуться, запереть своего Малфоя под десять замков и никогда не выпускать его никуда, но Драко снова обернулся к нему и посмотрел с такой смесью любви и доверия, что Гарри просто не смог отобрать у него надежду. Он лишь чуть крепче стиснул его локоть, притягивая ближе к себе. 

Не проронив ни единого слова, парни добрались до самого Хогсмида и вынырнули в полутемном “Сладком королевстве”, пустовавшем без посетителей. 

— Отсюда уже можно аппарировать. Держись за меня! — возбужденно шепнул Драко на выходе из подземелья и вцепился в поттеровские плечи руками, готовясь к перемещению.   
— Подожди! — внезапно попросил его Гарри.   
— Что? — Малфой нетерпеливо посмотрел на него и дернулся, но Гарри смущенно отвел глаза в сторону.   
— Поцелуй меня…   
— Поттер! Нашел время! — раздраженно прошипел Драко, но взглянул ему в лицо и внезапно осекся: — Поттер, ты что?   
— Сам не знаю, — Гарри растерянно пожал плечами. Его сердце всё сильнее кололо ужасное необъяснимое предчувствие. — Ты меня любишь?   
— Да что с тобой, Гарри? — Драко провел пальцем по его щеке и вопросительно заглянул в глаза, словно пытаясь найти в них ответ. 

Гарри с трудом проглотил горький комок в горле и криво улыбнулся:

— Просто... хочу это услышать. Скажи, любишь? 

Поттер выглядел таким подавленным и непохожим на самого себя, что Драко даже не стал привычно издеваться. Он обреченно улыбнулся и прижался губами к его виску. 

— Люблю, Гарри. Очень люблю, — тихо признался он. — Ты же знаешь. 

Он осторожно тронул его губы своими — сладко, нежно, почти целомудренно. 

Гарри крепко притянул его к себе, зажмурился, постояв так несколько секунд, словно прощаясь, потом, решившись, глубоко вздохнул и обхватил талию Драко руками: 

— Пойдем. 

Серый смерч закружил их обоих, и через секунду они уже стояли в непроглядной темноте Синей гостиной мэнора.


	25. Западня

— Люмос! — Гарри растерянно оглядывался по сторонам, стараясь в неярком свете палочки разглядеть хоть что-нибудь в темной комнате.   
— Поттер! Немедленно погаси свет! — потребовал Драко, и Гарри пришлось ему подчиниться. Малфоя он предусмотрительно удерживал рядом с собой.

Когда глаза привыкли к темноте, Драко взглянул в сторону окна и вздрогнул, невольно прижимаясь к Поттеру:

— Смотри! 

Черный силуэт отлепился от подоконника и направился к ним. 

Гарри напрягся, торопливо призывая на помощь свою силу.

— Я рад, что ты пришел, Драко, — услышали они сиплый низкий голос. — Ты прав. Не нужно включать свет, в таком деле нам ни к чему лишние свидетели.   
— Кто ты? — в холодном вопросе Малфоя страх мог различить только Гарри, успевший узнать его достаточно хорошо, и он тут же обхватил его руками, закрывая собой.   
— Не узнаешь? 

Таинственная фигура взмахнула рукой, на мгновение освещая Люмосом свое морщинистое лицо. 

— Грегор? — в голосе Драко прозвучало колоссальное облегчение, и Гарри почувствовал, как расслабился Малфой в его руках. — Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть. От тебя так давно не было вестей. Я думал, ты погиб.   
— Скрывался, мой мальчик. Ты же понимаешь.  
— А как же отец? Он тебя нашел? Он придумал план? У нас всё получится? — срывающимся от волнения голосом спросил Драко. 

В интонации собеседника прозвучала непонятная насмешка:

— Поверь мне, мой мальчик, у нас с тобой всё получится. 

Странный гость отвернулся, подошел к столу, и о столешницу звякнуло что-то тяжелое. 

— Кто это? — шепнул Гарри Малфою на ухо.   
— Грегор Розье, — так же тихо объяснил ему Драко. — Отец Эвана. Которого убил Грюм. Ты его знаешь?   
— Он Пожиратель. Почему ты ему доверяешь? — Гарри с каждой секундой напрягался всё больше и больше. Предчувствие уже не просто робко намекало, оно бесновалось внутри, клокотало и выло.   
— Он вроде как мой двоюродный дед, — объяснил Драко. — Помнишь, я тебе про него говорил?   
— Помню, — сквозь зубы пробормотал Гарри, не сводя внимательных глаз с темной фигуры, снова приближающейся к ним.   
— Гарри Поттер. Национальный герой. Кажется, мы не представлены, — Розье непринужденно остановился напротив Гарри. 

Глаза уже привыкли к темноте, и Гарри смог различить холодную усмешку на хищном старом лице, вызывающе приподнятую бровь и пристальный взгляд, которым тот сверлил его. 

— Не было случая, — Гарри демонстративно засунул руки в карманы мантии, чтобы избежать рукопожатия.   
— Значит, боишься замарать руки, мой мальчик? — злобная ухмылка внезапно превратилась в чарующую улыбку: — Зря. Я давно раскаялся в содеянном. Что было, быльем поросло. Я изменился. Ты мне веришь?   
— Расскажи нам про план, Грегор! У нас мало времени, — прервал его Драко, не давая вспыльчивому Поттеру возможности ответить. 

Но Розье, не обращая на него внимания, продолжал неотрывно ощупывать взглядом лицо Гарри, а тот в ответ зачарованно смотрел в странные неподвижные глаза. Наконец-то он смог увидеть, что в них всегда было такого неправильного — один зрачок был нормальным, а второй был мертвенным и огромным, как широкий черный туннель, и совершенно не реагировал на свет. Злобная тьма внутри Гарри привычно коснулась старой знакомой и радостно шевельнулась. 

— Ты! Это был ты! — неожиданно громко сказал Гарри.   
— Поттер, ты что? — Драко изумленно обернулся к нему.   
— Это ведь был ты, там, в Хогвартсе? — Гарри шагнул к нему, напряженно вглядываясь в странную непохожесть глаз.   
— Поттер, заткнись!   
— Не перебивай его, Драко, это невежливо. Тем более, он прав. Верно, мой мальчик. Это был я, — старик лучезарно улыбнулся. — Может быть, у тебя есть еще вопросы? Ты спрашивай меня, не стесняйся.   
— Зачем тебе это всё? Кто ты? — Гарри терялся от странности всего происходящего.   
— Поттер, что ты несешь? Нашел время, — Драко всё еще пытался вернуть их к разговору о своем отце.   
— Разве младший наследник рода недостаточно ясно объяснил тебе, кто я? — Розье ухмыльнулся цинично и жестко. — А зачем мне всё это, ты скоро поймешь. Очень скоро, малыш! Обещаю!

Тьма радостно взметнулась, захлестнула, ударила по нервам, и Гарри не выдержал. 

— Драко! — он инстинктивно рванулся к Малфою, но его резко и прочно зацепила и спеленала неведомая сила. — Драко! 

Малфой попытался пошевелиться, но не смог. Его ноги словно приросли к полу, и только испуганные серые глаза метались с одного лица на другое.

— Гарри! Что… Что происходит, Грегор?  
— Не можете пошевелиться, мои зайки? Ах, как это печально, — Розье неспешно подошел к Гарри и снова пристально всмотрелся в его глаза. — Ты, конечно же, понадеялся на свою силу, правда, Гарри Поттер? Самоуверенный, глупый, наивный, — он чуть приподнял его подбородок, окинул лицо оценивающим взглядом и брезгливо отпустил, снова отходя к столу. — Кровь, дети. Обычная кровь, — устало и небрежно обронил он, словно обращаясь к двум недоумкам. — Как же вы недооцениваете ее силу, мои глупенькие, сладкие крошки. 

В длинных проворных пальцах мелькнул нож, который показался Гарри смутно знакомым. Внезапно он вспомнил! Тот самый нож, которым Драко снимал с него заклятие. Который они так безуспешно пытались найти. 

— О, я вижу, ты его узнал, да, Гарри? А ты, Драко? — Розье перевел ласкающий звериный взгляд на оцепеневшего Малфоя. — Уж ты-то должен был бы понимать силу чистой крови, и чему тебя только учили родители? Твоя и его кровь в моих руках. Доза, достаточная для того, чтобы парализовать ваше тело и волю, — Розье гадливо хихикнул и положил нож в карман мантии. — Но я гуманный. Я не трону ваше сознание. Боритесь до последнего, детки. Так даже будет веселей, — он усмехнулся и взмахнул рукой, перемещая их обоих в горизонтальное положение. — Ну и где же теперь твоя сила, мой герой? Как жаль, что в придачу к ней тебе не выдали еще и разум, чтобы не попасться на приманку, как глупый кролик в силки.   
— Где мой отец? Что с ним? — выкрикнул Драко. 

Розье пожал плечами в притворном изумлении:

— В тюрьме, как ему и положено. Сидит и думает о вечном.   
— А записка? — из голоса Драко всё еще не уходила надежда. 

Розье устало закатил глаза так же, как это всегда делал Драко. 

— В чем сложность подделать почерк и стиль, когда в имении полно его писем? Забудь ты о нем, малыш, сейчас он нам не нужен.

Гарри увидел, как сник его Драко. 

— Чего ты от нас хочешь? — с трудом выдавил он.   
— Тебя. И Драко, — Розье хищно оглядел ошеломленных парней, парящих в воздухе горизонтально полу, и внезапно расхохотался высоким лающим смехом. — О, ну не делайте таких лиц. Не в том смысле, что вы подумали, мои юные любвеобильные крошки. Совершенно не в том. Хотя, разумеется, если вы будете настаивать… — он похабно ухмыльнулся и провел по губам длинным вертким языком. — Но вообще-то мне нужны ваши жизни, только и всего. И я их получу, — буднично заключил он, левитируя их неподвижные тела в сторону подвалов.   
— Отпусти нас, скотина! — Гарри бился в невидимых путах, но не мог шевельнуть даже пальцем.   
— Ну-ну, — насмешливо посочувствовал ему Розье. — Не получилось? Ай, какая досада!   
— Послушай, как тебя там... Грегор… Розье! Отпусти его. Отпусти Драко, — Гарри постарался быть очень убедительным. — А я для тебя сделаю все, что ты захочешь.   
— Сожалею, малыш, — на лице Розье отразилось лицемерное сочувствие, — но его я отпустить не могу при любом раскладе. Он мне нужен в первую очередь!  
— Я тебе говорил Поттер, что им нужен я! Ты, самодовольный индюк! Сидел бы сейчас дома, — внезапно взорвался Драко.  
— Какой храбрый малыш! — восторженно обернулся к нему Розье и окинул Малфоя цепким взглядом. — Его жизнь висит на волоске, а он еще трепыхается. Это у нас семейное, — с гордостью похвастался он неподвижному Гарри. — И Друэлла, бабка его, была такая же упертая, и глупая Нарси… Только их это не спасло. И ему не поможет. Но в одном ты не прав, Драко! Гарри Поттер мне нужен. Он сам или его тело, как уж повезет, — Розье взмахнул рукой, и парни стремительно полетели вперед в подвальную темноту. 

Недвижимый Гарри смотрел в закопченный потолок с высокими черными сводами, пытаясь скосить глаза на старика, который неспешно расхаживал вдоль вычерченной на полу пентаграммы. Одинокие шаги гулким эхом отдавались в огромном пустом помещении. Спертый запах земли и сырости настырно заползал в ноздри. По облупившимся стенам сочилась черная влага, и скакало тревожное пламя ритуальных свечей. 

— Я ведь могу оглушить вас ради сострадания. Но зачем? — сам с собой рассуждал Розье, тщательно размешивая что-то в кипящем котле. — Зелье еще готовится, а мне пока нужны собеседники, чтобы не мучиться от скуки. 

Ловким движением затянутой руки он наполнил ритуальную чашу в своей руке вязкой тягучей жижей и с удовлетворением посмотрел на парней: неподвижного Драко он небрежно швырнул на старую скамью у дальней стены, а парализованного Поттера устроил на каменном крепком столе в центре пустынного зала. 

— Ты видишь, мой герой, как я о тебе забочусь? Даже здесь я воздаю тебе отдельные почести! — Розье подошел к Гарри поближе, не отводя взгляда от чаши, черное зелье внутри которой начало пузыриться и замерцало бронзовыми искрами.   
— Что ты хочешь? Зачем тебе это? — прохрипел Гарри, обессилевший после долгих попыток вырваться, и снова поискал глазами Драко, чтобы убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке.   
— Хуже всего не понимать, правда? — расплылся в приторной улыбке Розье. — Вот и я так же не понимал, что моего Эвана больше нет. Я, старик, жив, а моего сына почему-то не стало. И наш род теперь должен прерваться. Как это глупо, — безумный черный глаз дико уставился на Гарри, и тот невольно сглотнул. — Я долго думал, что с этим делать. Я стар, и наследников у меня быть не может. Мой единственный сын мертв. Конец роду, конец всему. Но я всегда знал, что любую проблему можно решить. И я ее решил, малыш. Я ее решил! — он хищно оскалился и встряхнул зелье в чаше с такой силой, что едва не пролил его на свою темно-зеленую мантию. — Вечная молодость и бессмертие. Вот так, и никак иначе. Вечно молодым я смогу продолжать свой род столько, сколько угодно. Я всю землю заселю моими наследниками, если пожелаю, — он натужно расхохотался и тут же оборвал смех. — Я еще не утомил тебя своей старческой болтовней? — притворно-любезно осведомился он у Гарри.   
— И как же ты собираешься это сделать? — прохрипел тот. 

Розье не торопился с ответом. Какое-то время он оценивающе смотрел на перекатывающуюся в чаше жидкость, легонько ее потряхивая, затем взмахом руки оживил пентаграмму, заставляя ее засветиться, и лишь после этого опять обернулся к Гарри. 

— Ритуал, мой сладкий. До смешного простой ритуал. Мой Лорд нашел его в старинной книге мэнора и хотел провести на себе, но кольца куда-то пропали к его великому огорчению. Так и не смог их найти. Ах, как же он горевал, — Розье деланно подкатил глаза и резко обернулся к Драко. — Твоя мать - смелая женщина! Стащить кольца из-под носа у самого Темного Лорда — это был отчаянный поступок! И ведь никто не знал, где они. Сам Лорд прощупывал их с Люциусом легилименцией. Но твою мать сложно в этом превзойти, — он снова подошел к Гарри и любовно погладил его палец с массивным кольцом. — Скры-ыла, всё скрыла, белокурая шельма! Всё от него спрятала! Лорд ведь так и подумал, что кольца утеряны безвозвратно. Даже казнил тогда парочку магглов от злости. В клочки их порвал, на мелкие кусочки! Кровищи-то было, — Розье зашелся лающим радостным смехом. — Да-а, умелая окклюменция творит чудеса! Это у нас тоже наследственное, — любезно пояснил он Гарри.   
— Но… зачем она это сделала? — Гарри снова дернулся в невидимых путах, но Розье словно этого и не заметил.   
— Материнская любовь — закрытая книга. Кто ее знает, мой сладкий? — доверительно понизив голос, сказал он.   
— При чем тут любовь? — Гарри безуспешно попытался призвать на помощь магию.   
— А как же? — Розье в притворном удивлении поднял обе брови, делая вид, что не видит его отчаянных попыток. — Разве я не сказал вам? Ах, склероз, склероз! Вы уж простите старика, дети. Сейчас всё расскажу без утайки! — он снова склонился над Гарри и прикоснулся к его неподвижной руке. — Я знал, что для ритуала нужны кольца. Вот эти самые! А Нарси скрывала их ото всех, и от меня в том числе, а я ведь несколько раз ее спрашивал по-хорошему! Так что сама виновата, что я под обороткой Сивого проник к ним в поместье и попытался вломиться ей в голову. Но она так и не поддалась мне, упрямица! Даже когда я пообещал ей пытать ее сына. Ты помнишь, как нам с тобой тогда было весело, сладкий? — он обернулся к Драко и похабно подмигнул ему. — Ну-ну, тише, тише, Гарри Поттер! Прекрати выдираться, а то перестану рассказывать, — Розье лукаво погрозил пальцем забившемуся в магических сетях Гарри и снова осклабился.  
— Это ты свел маму с ума! — выкрикнул Драко, но Розье отмахнулся от него, как от мухи:  
— Ах, оставь, наследник, не смеши. На что она мне? Эта чертова дура сама предпочла свихнуться, чтобы не признаваться мне, где они. Лишь на самом краю сознания мне удалось выцепить вспышку воспоминаний, как она передает эти кольца тебе, маггловский выкормыш. Это создало новые трудности, — посетовал он, обращаясь к Гарри за сочувствием. — К тому же, я совершенно не был уверен. Напасть на Национального героя — это вовсе не то же самое, что упокоить всеми забытого наследника древнего рода. Да и про силу твою новую ходили странные слухи. Ну и что мне было делать? Где их искать? — Розье развел руками в поддельном ужасе. — И тогда меня осенила гениальная идея. Под видом преподавателя я решил проникнуть в Хогвартс, чтобы следить за тобой и за Драко в надежде, что эти кольца однажды всплывут.   
— Драгаров? — с ненавистью прохрипел Гарри.   
— Он самый, — ухмыльнулся Розье и поощрительно потрепал Гарри по щеке. — Какой ты всё-таки умница! Я познакомился с ним в трактире до начала занятий и перехватил его сознание так, что тот даже пикнуть не успел. И это преподаватель по Защите от Темных искусств! Ну не смешите мою палочку! Хогвартсу просто повезло, что он в него не попал. Можно сказать, я оказал всем вам услугу. Словом, пока настоящий Драгаров отсиживался в моем доме под Империо, я имел удовольствие общаться с вами на занятиях, мои крошки. И с наслаждением любоваться, как зреет ваш бурный роман. Кто бы мог подумать?! — внезапно выкрикнул он и со всей силы треснул кулаком по каменной плите рядом с головой Гарри. — Помолвка! Чертова помолвка, которая спутала все мои планы! Если бы вы поженились, провели бы обряд, наследников рода стало бы двое! — отчаянно взвизгнул он, брызгая в Гарри капельками слюны. — Я увидел на ваших проклятых пальцах кольца, те самые кольца, которые мне были так нужны, и в то же самое время был как никогда близок к тому, чтобы всё потерять!   
— Ну уж прости, что помешали, — натужно просипел из дальнего угла Драко.   
— А и ничего страшного, — внезапно тон Розье снова стал приторно-слащавым. — Моя девочка обо всем позаботилась. Она должна была расторгнуть помолвку, и она это почти сделала. Разумеется, Поттер тут же забыл про свою “невесту” и увлекся ею, Жюли была такой красоткой, — он бросил игривый взгляд на Драко. — Небольшое старинное заклятие из той же книги, и Национальная легенда пала к ее ногам, как куль с дерьмом. Девочке нужны были деньги. Да и брак с героем ей бы не помешал, — Розье грустно покачал головой. — Но всё пошло наперекосяк. Из-за тебя, Драко. Ах, если бы ты знал, как жестоко ты мне за это заплатишь, мой зайчик…   
— Ты ее убил? — резко прервал его Гарри.   
— Конечно, — покладисто согласился Розье, любовно разглядывая кольцо на поттеровском пальце и ласково поглаживая золотистую морду дракона. — К тому же, чертовка взялась меня шантажировать. Она, видите ли, не хотела убийства! Умора! А знали бы вы, как она рвалась из больничного крыла! Понимала, что провалила задание и теперь ответит за всё. Боялась меня. Боя-ялась, — Розье гадко хихикнул. — Не понимала, что была обречена с самого начала, глупая. В сущности, люди всегда не более, чем расходный материал, — его тон снова изменился на более серьезный: — Да, мне пришлось это сделать, — с деланным огорчением выдохнул он. — А Драко за это посидел в Азкабане, пока я готовил всё к ритуалу. Ну и чем не ловкий способ предотвратить опасную свадьбу?   
— А Драгаров? Тот, который в тюрьме? — спросил Гарри с ненавистью глядя на глумливое лицо. 

Розье заметил его взгляд и одобрительно ему подмигнул:

— О, ну теперь-то Драгаров самый настоящий! Я так понимаю, тупоголовые авроры не догадались проверить его на Империус? — увидев растерянный поттеровский взгляд, Розье расхохотался, закинув голову назад. — Я узнаю наш Аврорат! Да я сам, лично, подослал его в лапы аврорам. Как только у меня всё было готово — вуаля! Розмерта от меня получила свои настоящие воспоминания, ты — очередной виток славы, авроры — настоящего Драгарова, Драко — свободу, а я — вас, мои бесценные крошки! Убийца пойман, и никто даже не подозревает, где вы сейчас.   
— Как ты это сделал? — выдохнул Гарри. — Ты не пил оборотку. 

Розье посмотрел на него с жалостью:

— Заклинание! Заклинание личины из всё той же чудесной фамильной книжки, — он снова направился к Драко. — Ты ведь не стал читать эту книгу, да, малыш Драко? Я понимаю, запреты довлеют, вековые табу… — Розье ласково провел ладонью по малфоевской бледной щеке. — Твой отец тоже не хотел ею пользоваться. Говорил, что ее магия проклята. Ах, эти фамильные бредни… — Розье закатил глаза к потолку. — И ведь никто не удосужился проверить. С вашей предсказуемостью всё так просто, что даже скучно.   
— Тикси! — внезапно выкрикнул Драко. С громким хлопком эльф возник в отдалении, не смея подойти ближе. — Тикси, спаси нас! — порывисто приказал он.

Огромные глаза эльфа наполнились слезами:

— Тикси не может ничего сделать, хозяин Драко. Старший в роду велел Тикси только смотреть… 

Розье, посмеиваясь, наблюдал, как меняется лицо Драко — от мгновенной надежды до полного отчаяния:

— О, святая простота. Странно, что ты даже не задумался, почему домовики не посмели защитить тебя и твою мать от Сивого, моя крошка. Магия мэнора давно уже признала меня старшим рода по крови, а хозяева об этом ни сном, ни духом. Какая безответственность, — укоризненно заметил он. 

Драко растерянно смотрел на вцепившегося в собственные уши домовика: 

— Тикси, разбуди… — прошептал он, но не успел договорить, как Розье его резко прервал:   
— Ну хватит пустой болтовни! — он эффектно взмахнул рукой, и эльф отлетел к дальней стене, как тряпичная кукла. — Проваливай! 

Домовик с громким всхлипом послушно растворился в воздухе, а Розье, проводив его хищным взглядом, неспешно направился к Гарри. 

— И что теперь? — Гарри с ненавистью смотрел в морщинистое злое лицо.   
— А теперь ты наконец-то отдашь мне свое кольцо, малыш. Отдашь по-хорошему. Или твоему Драко будет очень и очень плохо… — Розье скорбно покачал головой.   
— Не отдам! — Гарри плотно сжал губы.  
— О, как это грустно! Подумай как следует, ведь это всего лишь кольца. Что стоит кольцо против его жизни? Но чтобы ты ни решил, главное, помни, что мне бы не хотелось делать то, что я сейчас сделаю. 

В его руках мелькнуло острое лезвие, с которым он недвусмысленно направился в сторону Малфоя. 

— Стой! — заорал Гарри. — Стой! Забирай кольцо! Только поклянись, что отпустишь его.   
— Поттер, не смей!   
— Торжественно обещаю и клянусь! — Розье прижал руку с ножом к самому сердцу.   
— Забирай, — пробормотал Гарри, в панике следя глазами, как тот будто в раздумьях остановился возле Драко. — Забирай, я согласен! — в панике заорал он. 

Розье, ухмыльнувшись, неспешно подошел к Гарри, хищно склонился над его рукой и вцепился в кольцо. 

— Не снимается, — задумчиво сказал он, дернув несколько раз. — В чем дело? — он поигрывал ножом перед лицом Гарри. — Ты расскажешь мне сам, или мне снова подойти поближе к твоему драгоценному жениху?   
— Драко, отдай, — крикнул ему Гарри.   
— Нет! — Драко издали смотрел на него отчаянными глазами.   
— Отдай, малыш, — Розье сладко улыбнулся. — Ты же умный мальчик, ты слизеринец. Отдай кольцо, оставь мне Поттера, и сам освободишься от пут. Неужто не хочешь?   
— Я хочу, чтоб ты сдох, сволочь! — исступленно выкрикнул Драко.   
— Ах, какой же ты упрямец! — Розье распрямился и уставился на него мрачным тяжелым взглядом. — Ну прямо, как твоя мать! Мне жаль, Гарри. Очень жаль. 

Прежде, чем парни успели что-то понять, Розье быстрым и точным движением провел по груди Поттера тонким лезвием, рассекая кожу вместе с одеждой, и Гарри, не выдержав резкой боли, вскрикнул. 

— Не-е-ет! — закричал Драко, забившись в своих сетях.   
— Не волнуйся, моя непокорная прелесть, это еще только начало! — отозвался Розье, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как по распоротой груди начинает расползаться красное пятно. 

В воздухе разлился солоноватый дурманящий запах. Розье жадно потянул ноздрями, как волк, почуявший добычу, и хищно склонился над неподвижным окровавленным телом. Тревожное пламя свечей задрожало в безумных глазах. 

— Забирай, гадина! — Драко в отчаянии пытался вырваться из невидимых силков. — Слышишь, забирай, что хочешь, только оставь его в покое!   
— Как приятно иметь дело с разумными людьми, — Розье снова дернул поттеровское кольцо, которое в этот раз плавно соскользнуло с пальца, и проворно напялил его на сморщенную старую руку. — Ты ведь знаешь, что это за кольцо, да, малыш? — почти ласково обратился он к Драко. Тот молчал и смотрел на него обреченными глазами. — В книжке прочел, да? Когда искал контр-заклятие для приворота? Я нечаянно оставил ее в библиотеке, не ждал вас так внезапно... Впрочем, ты всегда был смышленым, маленький Драко. Это только твой герой смел, силен и вместе с тем глуп, как хвосторога.  
— Отпусти его… Ты обещал… — прохрипел Гарри.   
— Ась? Обещал? — Розье проворно обернулся к нему. — Мой наивный маленький гриффиндорец… Неужели ты до сих пор веришь в силу обещаний? Мне тебя искренне жаль.   
— Ты… обманул?..   
— Разумеется, — холодно и жестко сказал Розье. - А теперь помолчи и побереги силы, иначе твоя кровь будет вытекать слишком быстро, и ты пропустишь всё веселье, — он снова взболтал пульсирующую жидкость в чаше и посмотрел ее на просвет. — И только такой глупец, как ты, мог вообще в это поверить. Для ритуала нужны убийство наследника рода, его кровь, его силы... Два кольца участвуют в ритуале. Два кольца, две души. Одно надену я, второе наденет наследник. Мы проведем древний обряд. Не смотри на меня с таким осуждением, Гарри! Я готов поручиться, что это будет сделано красиво и со вкусом! Разве это не искупает всё остальное? С убийством наследника вся сила рода перейдет в мое кольцо. Вот и всё. Я получу могущество, молодость, да еще и крестраж в придачу. Милое вашему сердцу украшение дарует мне вторую жизнь про запас. Правда, славно придумано, малыш? — обратился он к Гарри, который уставился на него в немом ужасе.   
— Ты не посмеешь убить Драко! Он твой родственник! — Гарри снова рванулся к нему и обессиленно застонал, откинувшись назад и обливаясь алой кровью.   
— Так ведь в том-то весь и фокус! — весело сообщил ему Розье. — Всё сложилось как нельзя более удачно! А теперь заткнись и смотри, как будет твориться настоящая история!


	26. Обращение

Розье взмахнул палочкой, и по прочерченной на каменном полу пентаграмме побежали огненные всполохи. 

Резким движением он выплеснул черную жидкость из чаши в центр пятиугольника. Темная лужа запузырилась, вспенилась, и тяжелый серый дым заструился по направлению к Малфою.

Розье призвал к себе парящий в воздухе тяжелый фолиант, распахнул на заложенной странице и прокашлялся.

— Tellumar nu luini eleni omario... — нараспев принялся читать он непонятные слова из древней книги, и серый туман начал опутывать руки и ноги Драко плотными бесформенными оковами. В кромешной тишине были слышны лишь хриплый голос, читающий заклинания, да то, как булькала на полу странная черная жижа. Рваный ритм незнакомых фраз гипнотизировал и погружал в безразличную дрему. — Nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni... — доносилось до парней словно издалека. — Tinitar ome… — Розье вновь наполнил чашу зельем из котла, которое стало теперь бордовым, как кровь, и выпил его до дна залпом. — Mortem iuvenis! — неожиданно громко выкрикнул он финальные слова, с резким звуком торжествующе захлопнул книгу, и Гарри мгновенно очнулся от морока. 

Драко всё еще продолжал смотреть перед собой расфокусированными глазами, и Розье, взглянув на него, довольно потер руки: 

— Ну и каково твое последнее желание, наследник? — подойдя к Малфою вплотную, он дружелюбно склонился над его лицом. 

От его приветливой акульей улыбки у Драко похолодело всё внутри. 

— Я знаю, что ты со мной сделаешь. Я прочитал, — прошептал он побелевшими губами. — Так вот мое желание… Мое последнее желание, Грегор… Не трогай Поттера. Он тебе не нужен. Поклянись, что не тронешь его, — умоляюще выдохнул он.   
— Ох, как это благородно, — умилился Розье, смахивая со щеки несуществующую слезу и отстраняясь. — Того и гляди расплачусь. Видимо, Гриффиндор — это и вправду заразно? — он усмехнулся, беря его руку в свою, и нежно, почти ласково провел острым ножом по тонкой коже на бледном запястье Малфоя. 

Не обращая внимания на стонущего Драко, Розье полюбовался на выступившие алые капли и грубо сбросил пораненную руку вниз со скамьи. Серый дым, словно настоящий пес, сделал стойку, замер на несколько секунд и тут же кинулся лизать безвольно опущенную кисть в том месте, откуда медленно вытекала темная струйка крови. 

Розье, не сводя завороженных глаз с этой картины, дернул ноздрями и усмехнулся: 

— Прости, малыш, но как раз этого я тебе обещать не могу. Я посмотрю на его поведение и уже тогда всё решу. А то сейчас он что-то слишком громко орет. Разве можно так раздражать старших? — он укоризненно кивнул седой головой в сторону рвущегося к нему и сыплющему проклятиями Гарри. — Ты полежи пока тихо, мой сладкий. Всё равно тебе не так уж и долго осталось, — длинными костлявыми пальцами он провел по его щеке, оставляя на ней две алые полоски поттеровской крови, и приторно улыбнулся. — Пойду теперь поговорю с твоим дебоширом. Пора бы его унять. 

Драко попытался посмотреть на Гарри, но не смог: в глазах мутилось, сознание уплывало, словно серый едкий дым высасывал из запястья его силы и жизнь. Драко попытался еще раз дернуться в своих путах, понял бесполезность всех попыток и внезапно заорал: закричал с такой первобытной силой, словно призывая кого-то на помощь, что Розье, двинувшийся в сторону Гарри, вздрогнул и задумчиво остановился. 

— Ну надо же, — он недоуменно покачал головой. — Сколько в тебе экспрессии, Драко. Этак мы долго будем ждать конца представления. Давай-ка мы его немного ускорим, — он снова вернулся назад, любовно оглядел окровавленную кисть потерявшего сознание Драко, взял его за вторую нетронутую руку, пристально ее изучая, искривил губы в голодной усмешке и резко полоснул лезвием по очередному запястью, криво рассекая нежную светлую кожу. — Да замолчи ты уже, Поттер, — он небрежно махнул рукой в сторону орущего Гарри, накладывая на него Силенцио и Обездвиживающее. 

Онемевшему Гарри оставалось лишь с ужасом смотреть, как из обеих безвольно опущенных рук Малфоя стекают на каменный пол тонкие струйки крови.

— Что? Скучно молчать? Снять заклятие? — Розье повернул к нему хищное лицо с раздутыми ноздрями, и Гарри поразился случившейся метаморфозе. Лицо его молодело с каждой секундой. Разглаживались тяжелые носогубные складки. Уходили мешки из-под нижних век, пропадала сетка морщин, изрезавшая щеки. Кожа на скулах натягивалась, наливалась жизнью, редкие седые волосы густели, темнели и отрастали прямо на глазах, выцветшие радужки наливались глубоким серым цветом. 

Розье глянул на свое отражение в лезвии ножа и самодовольно усмехнулся, откровенно любуясь собой: 

— Ну что, малыш, разве я не красив? Всегда был хорош, это у нас тоже семейное. 

Лишенный речи, неподвижный Гарри мог только с ненавистью смотреть в хищное помолодевшее лицо. Тонкий нос, поджатые губы, резкие скулы — проклятое фамильное сходство. Розье действительно был бы сильно похож на Драко, если б не эти жуткие разные глаза с неправильными зрачками. 

Гарри снова попытался скосить глаза на Малфоя. 

— Чего бы только не отдал, чтобы спасти его, да? — с притворным сочувствием обратился к нему Розье. — Ах, как я люблю эти трогательные моменты. Они всегда надрывают мне душу. Когда родители навсегда прощаются с детьми или разлучаются возлюбленные. Есть в их мольбах нечто такое, что щекочет мне кровь, — он наткнулся на ненавидящий взгляд Гарри и буднично пояснил: — Он скоро умрет, детка. И вообще, кажется, потерял сознание, — Розье небрежно махнул рукой. — Не обращай внимания. Кого теперь это волнует? Он уже в прошлом. Сейчас здесь только ты и я. Ну и чем же я хуже него? Посмотри! — он наклонился к самому лицу Гарри и игриво погладил породистой рукой с длинными пальцами голую беззащитную шею. 

Гарри скривился от ненависти и попытался напрячь мышцы, чтобы освободиться от заклинания. 

— Ох, какой же темпераментный малыш! Пожалуй, меня это заводит, — Розье, с интересом наблюдая за его беспомощными попытками, скользнул рукой по его скуле и задумчиво провел подушечками по губам. — И глаза. Ах, какие глаза. Все отдай — ничего не жалко! — он цинично усмехнулся, встретив яростный взгляд Поттера, и причмокнул губами. — Теперь я понимаю, что в тебе нашел наш милый Драко, — Розье резко выпрямился и какое-то время задумчиво барабанил пальцами по подбородку. — Решено! — внезапно воскликнул он. — Ты будешь моим, Гарри Поттер! Будешь принадлежать только мне! Твои ум и тело, твоя сила, твоя слава… Тогда ты сам поймешь, от чего отказывался. Ты забудешь этого глупого мальчишку, потому что узнаешь, что значит быть с настоящим мужчиной! Так ты был снизу, сверху? — равнодушно осведомился он, начиная раздевать Гарри. — Впрочем, какая разница? Сейчас-то исход понятен, — он гнусно ухмыльнулся, окидывая его тело плотоядным взглядом. — Но ты не бойся, мой храбрый герой, ведь ты тоже получишь удовольствие. Или нет! — взвизгнул он и рванул на Гарри рубашку с такой силой, что пуговицы полетели в разные стороны и дробно застучали по полу. 

Гарри в очередной раз попытался шевельнуться, отчего кровавое пятно на его уже голой груди расплылось еще больше. 

— Ну-ну, — зашипел Розье и с неожиданной силой сжал его горло, прижимая к столу и перекрывая доступ воздуха, — не нужно дергаться, мой сладкий. До завершения ритуала у нас с тобой куча времени, которое мы можем провести с пользой. Будешь лежать тихо и послушно, и я обещаю убить его быстро, — он холодно кивнул в сторону бесчувственного Драко. — А станешь сопротивляться... — Розье вновь склонился над лицом Гарри, и его огромный зрачок, пустой, мертвенный, уставился ему в глаза как холодное дуло, — ...ему придется помучиться, — он внезапно отпустил его шею, и Гарри жадно втянул в себя спертый подвальный воздух. — Знаешь, Гарри Поттер, — Розье снизил голос до шепота, — этот дым — сущее наказание. Вливается в кровь как кислота, — он резко развернул голову Гарри в сторону безжизненного тела. — Обещаю, ему это не понравится, когда он очнется. Если, конечно, очнется. Но в этом случае, он, скорее всего, будет вопить, метаться и умолять меня о скорой кончине. Так что лучше заткнись и подари ему быструю смерть своим смирением. Ты слышишь, как капает его кровь? 

Розье внезапно замолчал, и в обрушившейся на него ужасающей тишине Гарри действительно услышал, как капля шлепается на камень. 

Кап. 

Гарри не мог отвести глаз от Малфоя, которого он, чертов герой, так и не смог защитить. Сейчас это был вовсе не Драко: на скамье у стены лежало лишь бледное, неподвижное тело его любимого, словно его самого там давно уже не было. Словно он уже умер. 

Гарри снова попытался дернуться и застонал от бессилия. 

Кап. 

Розье склонил над ним свое хищное красивое лицо, заслоняя обзор. 

— Темный Лорд был глуп, Гарри. Глуп, как пробка, — прошипел он и неожиданно фыркнул. — Как можно поклоняться тому, кто когда-то списывал у тебя Травологию? Том никогда не блистал особым умом, я всегда был умнее. Поэтому я смогу удержать тебя. Мне это по силам. С тобой вдвоем, мой мальчик, мы завоюем весь мир! Не смотри на него, отвернись, всё равно его кровь вытечет капля за каплей. Скоро его не станет, и нам с тобой никто не будет мешать. Я. Сказал. НЕ СМОТРИ! — он с силой рванул голову Гарри в другую сторону, заставляя глядеть на себя. 

Кап. Кап. 

Гарри зажмурился, чтобы не слышать чудовищных звуков. На соседней лежанке умирал Драко. Его Драко. Его любовь. Его жизнь. А он ничего не мог с этим поделать. 

Тьма внутри него угодливо шевельнулась, намекая. 

Кап. Кап. Кап. 

Розье потянулся к его брюкам, проворно огладил ладонью пах, сжимая пальцами так, чтобы намеренно причинить боль, и принялся неспешно расстегивать   
ширинку. 

— Он все равно умрет, не волнуйся, мой чудо-мальчик, мой сладкий мальчик, — бормотал он, возбуждаясь, и холодные цепкие пальцы рвали пуговицы на брюках, подбираясь к самому интимному. — Пришла пора подумать о нас с тобой. У нас будет власть, сила, молодость. Нам с тобой покорится весь мир…

Легким взмахом палочки он удалил с Гарри остатки одежды и остановился, с оценивающим интересом разглядывая его наготу. 

Гарри зажмурился и отчаянно попытался напрячь неподвижные мышцы еще раз, понимая, что уже ничего не исправить. Лишь невидимые путы еще сильнее врезались в кожу. 

— Не надо, моя прелесть, не нужно портить красоту, — Розье усмехнулся и походя поднялся рукой вверх по обнаженному телу, пробежался пальцами по шее и голой груди, ногтями царапая свежую рану и купая пальцы в алой крови. — Ты сопротивляешься мне, потому что он еще жив? Я могу ускорить его конец прямо сейчас. Смотри. 

Он снова развернул голову Гарри к лежанке в дальнем углу и направился к потерявшему сознание Малфою. 

Кап. Кап… Кап-кап-кап… 

Гарри яростно застонал, слыша, как участился стук страшных капель. Он все проиграл, чертов герой. Он проиграл обе их жизни и ничего больше не может поделать. 

Сознание колебалось и уплывало вместе с растекающейся кровью, и тьма, притаившаяся внутри, бережно принимала его в свои ласковые сети. Она нашептывала, обещала, сулила. Ласково и лживо она уговаривала его отдаться, как прожженная портовая шлюха: “Если ты хочешь его спасти. Просто сделай это. Выпусти меня. Ведь это так просто. Тебя больше не будет, зато не будет страданий и боли. А я защищу его. Спасу. Ведь именно этого ты хочешь?”. 

Гарри стиснул зубы и глубоко задышал всей грудью. 

Если выпустить ее наружу. Перестать сдерживать… Его самого больше не станет. Участь худшая, чем смерть. Темная сущность, которая сожрет его изнутри, как голодный алчущий зверь. Не будет ничего — ни любви, ни тепла, ни жизни... До самой смерти лишь одна непроглядная тьма. 

Кап-кап-кап-кап…

Кровавые капли стучали по полу гулко и часто, как холодный осенний дождь. 

Гарри застонал и в который уже раз попытался дернуться из невидимой паутины. Он сделает это. Ведь останется жить его Драко. Он обязан спасти его. Любой ценой. 

Гарри последний раз с болью взглянул на родное мертвенное лицо, торопливо прощаясь. Его любовь умерла. Значит, пусть теперь действует его ненависть. Раз ничто кроме нее не способно помочь. Пусть будет так.

Он закрыл глаза и мысленно распахнул в груди зарешеченную дверцу.

_Выходи! Я ненавижу!_

Сила, тяжелая, темная, древняя, приподняла голову и недоуменно прислушалась, как чуткий сторожевой пес. 

_Я ненавижу!_

Чернота с самого дна души колыхнулась и неуверенно поднялась на все четыре лапы, жадно принюхиваясь. 

_Я ненавижу!_

Тьма отряхнулась, словно так до конца и не веря в свою свободу, сделала несколько пробных шагов и внезапно, ощутив, что преград больше нет, мощным вихрем ринулась наружу. 

Гарри закричал от боли и выгнулся дугой, растворяясь сознанием в кромешном аду. Темное, тягучее, первобытное рвалось изнутри, выкручивало внутренности, выламывало кости, обрывало старые связи. 

_Я ненавижу!_

С глухим треском лопались на нем незримые путы, ломался камень, крошилось дерево, и гвозди разлетались по сторонам, как острые пули. 

_Я ненавижу!_

Чернота заслоняла собою весь мир. Темное сердце, выжженная земля, сгоревшее небо. 

Больше не было Гарри Поттера. Было лишь жуткое, страшное, то, что всегда было прочно порабощено решетками воли, сковано его совестью. Теперь оно росло и ширилось, заполняя собой все вокруг. Разрушительная тьма закручивала смерчем, обжигала, засасывала в себя, как огромный черный омут. 

_Я ненавижу!_

Его тело билось, извивалось и кричало от неслыханной боли так сильно, что, казалось, он мог умереть лишь от собственных криков. Дрожали каменный пол и стены, трясся потолок, и всё вокруг жалко съеживалось и увлекалось в темную страшную воронку. 

_Я ненавижу!_

Он чувствовал, как удлиняются конечности, как трансформируется и изламывается хребет, как стремительно уменьшается помещение, приближая к нему свои закопченные своды, а в груди разгорается огненный гладкий шар. 

Он ненавидел. И эта ненависть словно питала его, позволяя расти, раздуваться, как на дрожжах, наполнять собой пространство и время, сметать на своем пути всех и вся. 

Резко вытянулись и раздались вширь тяжелые чешуйчатые лапы, забился в ярости длинный хвост с округлым опасным шипом, взмыли над спиной перепончатые мощные крылья, клацнули острые страшные зубы, и тусклые блики свечей заиграли в блестящей бронированной чешуе. 

_Я убью тебя, человек!_

И внезапно всё смолкло. 

Черный дракон отряхнулся, расправил крылья и повел глазом на маленькую бледную фигурку Малфоя у дальней стены. 

Кто-то смутно знакомый. Кажется, он его когда-то любил. Любил. Забавное слово. Что оно значит? 

Не помнит. Ничего не помнит. 

Дракон сердито мотнул головой, отмахиваясь от воспоминаний, как от надоедливой мухи. Неважно. Почему-то он знал, что обязан защитить это ничтожное существо. И защитит. Потому что теперь может всё. 

Дракон поднял голову, словно пробуя силы, глубоко вздохнул, до отказа наполняя легкие воздухом, и с наслаждением вытолкнул из себя спертый воздух подземелий, ударяя в близкий потолок огненным столбом, поджигающим всё на своем пути. 

Пламя жадно лизнуло перекрытия, заплясало по деревянным балкам, упираясь в каменные своды и отражаясь в черных гладких драконьих боках.

— Не-е-ет! 

Дракон, услышав странные звуки, лениво посмотрел вниз. 

Мелкая жалкая фигурка в бутылочной мантии пятилась от него, продолжая разевать рот в беззвучном крике. Дракон с интересом скосил глаза, наблюдая. Жалкий червяк, попытавшись бежать, споткнулся, упал и теперь остекленелыми от ужаса глазами смотрел на него с пола, пытаясь прикрыться спинкой старого стула. 

Чудовищный монстр настороженно приблизил к дрожащему Розье свою морду и жадно принюхался. 

Добыча! Как славно пахнет! Ненависть. Злоба. Страх. Похоть. Тьма... Идеальный коктейль. 

Он легко чиркнул мощным черным когтем, небрежно вырывая стул из рук своей будущей пищи, и заново принялся обнюхивать ароматное тело. Розье завопил от ужаса и попытался хотя бы отползти, но острый блестящий коготь ловким движением накрепко пригвоздил его мантию к полу. Темная громада придвинулась еще ближе к побелевшей от ужаса жертве и разинула огромную клыкастую пасть. 

— Гарри! Нет!!!

Огромный дракон застыл на месте и недовольно повел глазом на угловатую темную фигуру, которая, выскочив откуда-то из тени, пронеслась через всё помещение, с размаху чем-то ударила его обед по голове, отчего тот лишился чувств и обмяк, и метнулась к нему, размахивая руками. 

— Назад! Поттер, назад!

Дракон с интересом смотрел на мечущееся внизу нелепое существо. Эти люди такие смешные. И такие хрупкие. Он снова повернулся в сторону лежащего и жадно повел чутким носом. Даже безвольное тело всё еще сладко пахло ненавистью и тьмой. 

Не обращая больше внимания на помехи, чудовище выгнуло шею и разинуло пасть, собираясь выпустить очередной столб огня в бесчувственную добычу и втянуть ее в себя гибким языком. 

— Гарри! Не смей! 

Дракон, снова услышав смутно знакомый звук, недовольно мотнул головой и в замешательстве замер, раздраженно изучая кричавшего. Тот стоял где-то в районе его когтистой лапы — мелкий, беспомощный. Дракон приблизил к нему свою громадную морду и настороженно принюхался. 

Невкусный. Ненависти нет. И тьмы тоже. Раздражение. Гнев. Страх. Не за себя. За него. За него?! 

Дракон недоуменно застыл, не сводя внимательных глаз со странного мизерного существа. В ответ на него пристально смотрело землистое усталое лицо, кажется, некогда дорогое и нужное. Почему? Когда? Он не помнит. Дракон снова досадливо мотнул головой. Всё это неважно. Сейчас ничего неважно, кроме мести и поглощения тьмы. Он нетерпеливо фыркнул, мордой отбрасывая к стене тщедушную фигурку, настырно стоящую на пути между ним и ароматным телом, и выпустил пар из ноздрей, собирая в глотке очередной огненный шар. 

— Поттер, фу! Плохой дракон!!! Плохой! — ничтожный червяк уже снова вскочил на ноги и несся обратно к нему. — Гарри! Мистер Поттер, вернитесь немедленно!!! Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора! Ну же, Гарри, не уходи! Держись!!! 

Дракон чуть попятился и изумленно уставился на отважное жалкое существо, нахально махавшее перед его носом руками и сулившее смехотворные кары. Гарри… какое знакомое слово… Кажется, он его уже где-то слышал… 

Тут добыча чуть шелохнулась, снова выплескивая наружу аромат липкого ужаса, и дракон жадно дрогнул ноздрями. 

— Не смей его жрать, слышишь! Отработка в пятницу вместо квиддича! Месяц подряд!!! Целый месяц заставлю собирать гной бубонтюбера, мерзавец! Давай, Гарри, держись, ты сможешь! Немедленно возвращайтесь, мистер Поттер! Ну, кому говорю! Поставлю в пару с Драко Малфоем! 

Что-то прочно забытое шевельнулось внутри. Крючковатый нос, спутанные волосы, злобный взгляд, ненависть, острая обжигающая жалость, благодарность, любовь, боль… Боль… Боль! БОЛЬ.

Долгая ноющая боль любви и потери стремительно хлынула в сердце, отворяя тугую створку в обратную сторону. 

_С Малфоем… с Драко… Драко… люблю… Как знакомо... как больно…_

_Да как же невыносимо больно!!!_

Тьма дрогнула и начала свиваться темной воронкой. Растворялась, меркла, трусливо вцепляясь в края длинными щупальцами, впиваясь когтями в сознание, не желая уходить без потерь. Боль рвала и терзала на части. 

Дракон испустил гортанный то ли рык, то ли вопль, выдохнул вверх очередной мощный столб пламени, нелепо замахал крыльями, застонал, забился, пытаясь взлететь, но не удержался, упал, распластавшись во весь рост, дрожа от нестерпимых жестких судорог, и безвольно уронил громадную голову на пол. 

— Давай, Гарри! Давай! Молодец, мальчик! Держись, — бесстрашный червяк ринулся к самым его глазам и замаячил перед ним, размахивая руками. 

Чтобы не видеть наглого мельтешения, гигантский ящер выдохнул носом сизое кольцо дыма и устало прикрыл веки. 

_Драко... Люблю... Какая невозможная мука..._

Дракон снова содрогнулся в агонии. Лапы разъезжались, становясь маленькими и беспомощными; режущим острием входили в спину грубые крылья, безжалостно пробивая кожу и вырывая кровавые брызги. Руки, ноги, хвост… Всё сокращалось, скручивалось, уменьшалось, затягиваясь в ту же воронку. 

Чудовище испустило полный отчаяния рык, и тут его снова выгнуло, согнуло, несколько раз швырнуло вверх и со всей силы ударило об пол, превращая остатки чешуи в смуглую ровную кожу. 

— Ч-что?.. — дрожа от холода и нестерпимой боли, Гарри вскрикнул от очередной болезненной судороги и из последних сил перевернулся на спину.

Что с ним случилось? Драко… его Драко… 

Кровь из растерзанной грудины вытекала резкими толчками. Гарри повел мутнеющими глазами и, увидев возникшее над ним перевернутое расплывчатое лицо, понял, что уже в раю. Потому что над ним встревоженно склонился тот, кого просто не могло быть. 

Гарри тихо и жалобно застонал и наконец-то потерял сознание.


	27. Признания

— ...Мистер Поттер, вы решили вздремнуть? Тут вам не гостиница. Да приходи ты уже в себя, несносный мальчишка. Всю мою жизнь…

Гарри не успел дослушать потусторонние жалобы давно умершего на жизнь, потому что в лицо ему выплеснулся холодный поток воды. Вполне реальной воды. Он застонал и медленно открыл глаза. 

На фоне темных стен и закопченного потолка высилась темная фигура с засаленными черными патлами, подсвечиваемая языками далекого пламени. 

Гарри шевельнул губами, и человек склонился над ним, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо. 

— Мы в аду, профессор? — повторил свой вопрос Гарри. 

Он хотел еще спросить “за что”, но голос его больше не слушался. 

— С вами везде ад, мистер Поттер, где бы мы ни были, — философски и склочно отозвался Снейп, быстро сканируя его тело палочкой и осторожно ощупывая руки и ноги. 

От резкой боли в груди Гарри застонал, и до него начала доходить действительность. 

— Я жив… Вы живы…   
— Очень ценное наблюдение, — привычная желчь в глубоком бархатном голосе вернула уплывающий разум на место. — А уж то, что я жив, так это просто чудо. Спасибо, что не сожрал, — Снейп внимательно рассматривал багровый шов на его груди, скользя по ребрам холодными пальцами и проверяя качество заделки.   
— Жив, — казалось, Гарри из всей речи уловил именно это слово. 

Он не удержался и всхлипнул. Снейп раздраженно уставился на слезы, хлынувшие из зеленых глаз, и досадливо поморщился: 

— Сколько лишних эмоций, мистер Поттер. Соберитесь, мне вас еще на ноги ставить. Не расходуйте силы понапрасну. Вы слишком долго валяетесь на холодном полу с этой раной, а левитировать вас еще рано.   
— Это правда вы? — Гарри, все еще не веря, постарался удержать его руку слабыми пальцами, но Снейп тут же раздраженно ее выдрал:  
— Лежите вы уже спокойно, Поттер. Кажется, мне от вас никогда покоя не будет. 

В его глазах мелькнуло что-то похожее на улыбку, когда он встретил восторженный поттеровский взгляд, но тут же исчезло, как полуденная тень, и Гарри решил, что ему просто почудилось. 

— Как… вы…   
— Это совершенно неважно, мистер Поттер. А вот что здесь делаете вы двое, хотел бы я знать? Опять решил поиграть в героя? Скучно стало жить без лавров славы? — в противовес своим язвительным словам Снейп заботливо приподнял его голову и поднес к пересохшим спекшимся губам стакан с прохладной водой. 

Гарри внезапно принялся выдираться из его рук:

— Драко… Малфой…   
— Ну, Малфой, — неприветливо отозвался Снейп. — Что вам опять неймется? Вам не кажется, что пора бы уже успокоиться на его счет?

Но Гарри умоляюще смотрел ему в глаза:

— Люблю… его… спасите… 

Гарри порадовался, что в этот момент Снейп держал на весу не его голову, а всего лишь стакан, который выскользнул из его пальцев на пол и с хрустальным звоном разлетелся на мелкие осколки. 

— Поттер… вы что, бредите? — Снейп склонился над его лицом, прихватив руками за плечи, и тревожно всматривался в глаза.  
— Драко…  
— С ним все в порядке. Он спит. Я сделал всё, что нужно. Да успокойся же ты, наконец, что ж ты так дергаешься? — он с силой удерживал лохматую голову, которая все норовила повернуться и найти глазами Малфоя. Снейп досадливо поморщился и рявкнул: — Лежите вы тихо! Говорю же, спит он, я ему раны закрыл и в сон погрузил, чтобы силы берег.   
— Кольцо на пальце… его… 

Снейп проворно ухватил его левую руку, оглядел безымянный палец со следами кольца и, что-то сообразив, внимательно обвел глазами пол. Резко встав с места, он поднял с пола блеснувший ободок и озадаченно протянул его Гарри. Тот, ощутив пустоту на пальце, благодарно вздохнул, принимая из его рук кольцо, и поспешно надел его обратно, прикрывая рукой, словно защищая. 

Снейп лишь хмуро смотрел на него: 

— Знаете, мистер Поттер. Когда я думаю, что вам с вашим сумасбродством больше нечем меня удивить, вы придумываете нечто такое, от чего у любого нормального человека случается когнитивный диссонанс.   
— Вы... меня удивили больше… профессор… Один-один, — просипел ему Гарри и на этот раз увидел самую настоящую, пусть и маленькую, но улыбку, прежде чем тот успел отвернуться. 

Снейп еще раз внимательно оглядел затягивающуюся рану, взмахнул палочкой, наколдовывая штаны и рубашку и осторожно поднимая Гарри в воздух, медленно левитировал его на скамью, устраиваясь рядом. 

— А теперь рассказывай.   
— Что… со мной было? — заплетающимся языком прошептал Гарри.   
— Вы ничего не помните? — Снейп подозрительно смотрел ему в лицо.   
— Тьма… ненависть… пустота. Больно, — прохрипел Гарри.   
— Угу. Вот, значит, как… Конечно, ваш словарный запас как всегда блистателен, но даже из него можно извлечь толику смысла… — Снейп нахмурил брови, что-то прикидывая в уме, и подчеркнуто любезно сообщил: — Вы, мистер Поттер, превратились в дракона.   
— Я… что? — Гарри смотрел на него ошеломленным взглядом. — В кого?   
— В дракона, мистер Поттер, в дракона, — Снейп смотрел на него сердито и изучающе. — Знаете, такие... ящеры с крыльями… Уж это даже вы должны помнить. Или вам от превращений совсем память отшибло?   
— Но как? — Гарри, пропустив мимо ушей очередное издевательство, глядел на него с жалобным отчаянием. — И почему я ничего не помню?  
— Очевидно, проснулась ваша анимагическая форма, — Снейп склонился над ним и ответил уже серьезно. — Скорее всего, раз ты ничего не помнишь, это твоя темная сущность. Неконтролируемая и неподвластная тебе. Как у оборотней.   
— Но… за что? — Гарри обреченно уставился на него. — Я ничего не делал.  
— Иногда это от нас не зависит, — Снейп успокаивающе положил руку ему на макушку. — Хотел спасти Драко Малфоя? — Гарри молча кивнул. — Видимо, поэтому. Сильные эмоции, привязанность и страх за другого способны ее пробудить. Главное, что ты не успел его сожрать, — профессор указал глазами на скованного заклятием Розье, лежащего в беспамятстве. — Иначе не смог бы вернуться обратно.   
— А я… хотел? — неверяще прошептал Гарри. 

Снейп молча кивнул. 

— Вы помешали? — Гарри сглотнул противный комок в горле.

Снейп снова кивнул, машинально приглаживая на его голове жесткий вихор:

— Успокойся. Мы обязательно узнаем, что с этим можно сделать. А пока постарайся расслабиться, мне нужно тебя вылечить. 

Внезапно, словно очнувшись, он резко отдернул руку и принялся с удвоенной энергией махать над поттеровским телом палочкой. И только тут до Гарри дошло, что нелюдимый профессор вроде как погладил его по голове и попытался утешить. 

Какое-то время Гарри лежал, наслаждаясь непривычными ощущениями, но вскоре заерзал и попытался встать. 

— Мистер Поттер, что вам опять не лежится? — раздраженный Снейп силой попытался уложить его обратно. 

Но Гарри упорно продолжал сползать со скамьи: 

— Пустите… мне надо… — упрямо бормотал он. 

Поднявшись на ноги, он, пошатываясь, направился к Драко. 

— Я сделал все, что мог, — сухо сообщил Снейп, безрезультатно пытаясь отогнать его от неподвижного тела.   
— Я… могу… позвольте… — Гарри пытался через него дотянуться до Малфоя.   
— Ты сам потерял много крови, и твое превращение забрало слишком много энергии, — хмуро отозвался Снейп, стараясь отпихнуть его плечом.   
— Нет… мне надо, профессор, я должен… Именно я. Пожалуйста. 

Снейп обреченно вздохнул и отступил в сторону, а Гарри опустился на колени перед распластанным телом. 

Чувствуя, как с каждой минутой прибывает его сила, Гарри принялся лечить Драко. Снейп за его спиной молча наблюдал, как от его заклинаний затягиваются кровавые раны на запястьях, сглаживаются шрамы, а бескровное, почти прозрачное тело снова начинает розоветь. 

— Подождите, Поттер, — снова отодвинув его в сторону, Снейп внимательно осмотрел малфоевскую шею, пробежался пальцами по голой груди, прощупал ребра и склонился над лицом, внимательно вглядываясь в сомкнутые веки. — Кажется, всё в порядке. Только большая потеря крови. Я приведу его в чувство, но ненадолго. 

Он жестом приказал Гарри отойти и взмахнул палочкой, снимая с Малфоя Сонные чары. Голубая дымка развеялась, и Драко открыл глаза и шевельнул губами. Теперь уже Гарри застыл чуть поодаль, жадно вглядываясь в бледное лицо. 

— Северус, — прошептал Драко еле слышно. — Ты проснулся… пришел… Гарри? Где… Гарри? — Малфой застонал и попытался повернуть голову, но ему это не удалось, поэтому он лишь скосил глаза.  
— Тихо! Лежи! С ним все в порядке. Какие же вы оба неугомонные! Мистер Поттер, может быть, вы всё же покажетесь? — желчно произнес Снейп, и Гарри наконец-то сбросил с себя оцепенение и бросился к Драко. 

Он пытался справиться с собой, борясь с желанием схватить своего Малфоя и душить его в объятиях изо всех сил, пока тот не попросит пощады, и одновременно боялся на него дышать, как на редкую вазу династии Мин. Гарри опустился перед ним на колени и уткнулся головой в плечо. 

— Драко. Любимый мой.  
— Гарри... 

В этом коротком маленьком слове была намешана такая невыносимая гамма чувств, такая боль, счастье, надежда и облегчение, что Снейп отвернулся и срочно отошел проверить Розье, как будто до его самочувствия и впрямь кому-то было дело. 

Проверив надежность чар, опутывающих бесчувственное тело, Снейп снова издали посмотрел на парней. Гарри навис над Драко, заглядывая ему в глаза, говорил ему что-то беззвучно-непонятное, нежно гладил лицо, целовал быстро и бережно и шептал, шептал… А Малфой не сводил с него влюбленных глаз, что-то односложно отвечал и тихо улыбался. 

— Кто бы мог подумать, — ворчливо пробормотал Снейп, покачал головой, проверил у пленника пульс и решительно направился к парням, нарушая их одиночество. — Вам не кажется, что пора вызывать авроров? Мистер Поттер, вам есть кому послать Патронус?   
— Я сообщу Кингсли, — Гарри поднялся, неохотно отрываясь от Драко. Тот было дернулся вслед за ним, но Снейп настойчиво положил руку ему на плечо:   
— Тебе нельзя будет вставать еще несколько дней. Ты потерял слишком много крови. Лежи. 

Видимо, слабость была еще очень сильна, потому что Драко покорно откинулся обратно, следя глазами за Поттером, который, стоя на каменных ступеньках, торопливо вызывал Патронуса. 

— Северус, ты меня услышал? — Драко повернулся к Снейпу и благодарно посмотрел на него. — Я и не надеялся.   
— Услышал, — мрачно кивнул тот, тоже следя глазами за Гарри. — Только ничего не мог сделать. Все выжидал, чтобы незаметно напасть на этого... У меня был всего один шанс, и я должен был ударить без промаха. Палочка, которую мне оставил Люциус, вообще неизвестно чья, я не рискнул ее использовать. В итоге обошелся ножкой от стула. Так эпично, — он усмехнулся, заботливо укрывая дрожащего Драко мантией. — Вот только Поттер, как обычно, влез и спутал все планы. Я тебе потом всё расскажу, Драко. Отдыхай пока, — с неожиданной для него мягкостью сказал он и провел загрубевшей ладонью по светлым спутанным волосам. 

Крупный серебристый олень поскакал прочь из подвала, а Гарри торопливо вернулся к ним и уселся на пол рядом со скамьей, беря Драко за руку. 

Воцарилось неловкое молчание. Снейп отошел от парней и пристроился чуть поодаль, с брезгливым интересом разглядывая брошенную Розье книгу. 

Гарри ласково поглаживал малфоевскую слабую кисть. 

— Ты будто даже не удивился, что профессор жив, — до Гарри только сейчас дошло, что Малфой принял чудесное воскрешение как должное.

Драко неловко отвел глаза. 

— Ты знал?! — Гарри задохнулся от возмущения. — Ты знал и не сказал мне об этом?   
— Это был не мой секрет, я не имел права, — огорченно прошептал Драко. — Извини.  
— Значит, это его ты звал на помощь?  
— Гарри…

Но Гарри уже разозлился и вскочил на ноги: 

— Знаешь, Малфой, если бы ты не лежал сейчас весь такой из себя несчастный, я бы не знаю, что с тобой сделал! Ты всё знал! Ты знал, как я переживал, ты знал, как мне его не хватало, ты знал, что я, как круглый идиот, постоянно таскаюсь на его могилу, и ты не сказал мне ни слова?! — он возмущенно смотрел на Драко и тяжело дышал.   
— Откуда бы я это знал, Гарри? — мягко ответил тот, и до Гарри только сейчас дошло. И правда не знал. Никто не знал, кроме Гермионы. Это ему казалось, что его боль так сильна, что о ней должен знать весь мир.   
— Так никто не мог ожидать от вас таких чувств, мистер Поттер, — услышал Гарри за спиной насмешливый, глубокий голос и разозлился окончательно.   
— А вы… Вы! Вы тоже не лучше! — он подскочил к поднявшемуся на ноги Снейпу и возмущенно уставился на него, яростно сжимая кулаки и раздувая ноздри.   
— И чем же это? — тот поплотнее запахнул мантию и хладнокровно уставился на Гарри.   
— Всем! — выдохнул тот и ринулся к нему.   
— Мистер Пот… — Снейп не успел договорить эту фразу до конца, как Гарри сгреб его в охапку, стиснул и изо всех сил прижал к себе. — Поттер, что вы себе позволяете? — возмущенно рыкнул на него Снейп, делая вялые попытки вырваться на волю. — Вы знаете, что...  
— Я знаю, профессор, знаю, — прошептал Гарри, всё крепче впечатываясь пальцами в худые плечи, прижимаясь к незнакомой груди и невнятно пробормотал: — Потерпите. 

Он обессиленно уронил голову на костлявое плечо, услышал сердитый шепот: “...Вы невыносимы”, — и жалобно всхлипнул, когда крепкие, жилистые руки обняли и притянули его в ответ. 

Гарри не помнил, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем он услышал на своим ухом густой сочный голос:

— Мистер Поттер, любвеобильный вы наш… Если вы уже наобнимались, может быть, соизволите объяснить господам аврорам, что здесь случилось, пока они меня не линчевали?

Гарри проворно оторвался от Снейпа и, увидев десятерых авроров, нацеливших на них свои палочки, торопливо развернулся и прикрыл профессора своей грудью. 

— Вы только посмотрите, кто тут у нас! — насмешливо сказал седой аврор, разглядывая Снейпа жадными глазами. — Северус! Счастливое воскрешение из мертвых. Не зря мы не верили Малфою.   
— Он нас спас! Не смейте его трогать! — крикнул Гарри, пятясь назад и стараясь спиной притереться к вновь обретенному профессору как можно ближе.   
— Вы ранены, Гарри? — к ним подошел уже знакомый Гарри смешливый сержант, кивая на кровавое пятно на его груди.   
— Был. Профессор меня залечил! Он не виноват!  
— Там разберемся, — сержант прищурился, оценивающе разглядывая Снейпа за его спиной, и коротко приказал. — Отойдите в сторону, мистер Поттер! Живо!   
— Но он ни в чем не виноват! — в отчаянии повторил Гарри. Растопырив руки нелепой морской звездой, он закрывал Снейпа, понимая, что второй раз никому не позволит его у него отобрать. 

Сержант раздраженно посмотрел на него и внезапно разразился несолидным раскатистым смехом: 

— Мистер Поттер! Если мне не изменяет память, вы планировали после школы стать аврором? Как же вы собираетесь у нас работать, если, по-вашему, никто и никогда не бывает виноват? 

Гарри криво улыбнулся ему в ответ, тем не менее, не меняя позы и продолжая закрывать Снейпа собой. 

— Просто мне нравится, когда наказывают настоящего убийцу, а невиновные остаются на свободе, — тихо, но упрямо сказал он. 

Сержант резко оборвал смех и снова помрачнел: 

— Северус Снейп — бывший Пожиратель, который скрывался от нас целый год. Здесь не о чем разговаривать. Отойди!   
— Я не позволю…  
— Мистер Поттер! Вы невыносимы, — Снейп отодвинул его в сторону и спокойно вышел из-за его спины. — Я готов понести ответственность, которую назначит мне суд, Гарольд.

Сержант коротко кивнул: 

— Руки за спину!   
— Да стойте же вы! — Гарри кинулся к ним. — Он был нашим шпионом! Дамблдор знал! У меня есть его воспоминания! Я всё докажу!..   
— Уводите его! Не мешайте, мистер Поттер, — сержант отвернулся и сухо отдал приказы своим подчиненным, стараясь не смотреть на встрепанного всклокоченного Гарри с кровавым пятном на груди.   
— А этого вы не заберете? Ну так, для разнообразия? — внезапно раздался холодный ехидный голос молчавшего до сих пор Малфоя. Он с большим трудом приподнялся на локте, но всё же смог величественно кивнуть на лежащего в беспамятстве за лавкой Розье. — Или настоящий убийца вам не интересен? И в самом деле, зачем он вам, если для обвинений у вас есть я и Северус Снейп?!  
— А это еще кто? — недовольный накачанный крепыш подошел к бесчувственному Розье и присел на корточки, заглядывая тому в лицо.   
— Тот, кто всё это затеял, — Драко хладнокровно вынес его раздраженный взгляд из-за плеча. — Грегор Коннор Розье. Тот, кто убил Жюли и сегодня убил бы нас с Поттером, если бы не профессор Снейп, который защищал нас во время войны и продолжает защищать сейчас. Наши воспоминания вы можете взять в любое время. Если они вас, конечно, интересуют.   
— Разберемся, — аврор сделал вид, что не заметил его колкости и принялся приводить Розье в чувство. — Чем вы его?   
— Обычные Сонные чары, — подал голос Снейп и язвительно добавил: — Помочь, или сами справитесь?   
— Сами справимся, — буркнул аврор, поспешно накладывая контр-заклятие.

Его палочка испустила зеленоватый луч, и Розье, пошевелившись, недоуменно захлопал глазами, приходя в себя. 

— Слышь, Гарольд, чего это с ним? — окликнул аврор своего начальника, недоуменно таращась на красивое лицо Розье, которое начало стареть прямо на глазах.   
— Метаболизм ускорился, — надменно процедил Снейп, но его никто не услышал.

Авроры столпились вокруг и беззастенчиво пялились на Розье, поглощенные редким зрелищем мгновенного превращения молодого человека в старика. 

— Что? Где я? — Розье недоуменно крутил головой, окидывая взглядом уставившиеся на него лица и настороженно выхватывая взглядом аврорские бордовые мантии. И тут внезапно его взгляд упал на бесстрастное лицо Гарри, который стоял чуть поодаль. — Нет! — он задохнулся от ужаса, отшатнулся, побелел и проворно пополз назад, путаясь в собственной мантии. — Только не он! Не надо его, слышите! Только не его! Я всё скажу, клянусь! Уберите его ради Мерлина! Я сознаюсь! Согласен на любую камеру!

Теперь все лица, включая Драко, с изумлением повернулись к Поттеру, и глаза присутствующих уставились на него с жадным любопытством. 

— Чего это он так истерит? Ты знаешь? — обратился к Гарри светловолосый аврор. От интереса он даже приоткрыл рот — так пристально разглядывал Поттера.   
— Понятия не имею, — Гарри засунул руки в карманы мантии и с вызовом спросил: — Я что, неважно выгляжу? Может, забыл причесаться? 

Снейп внезапно фыркнул, и его губы растянулись в непроизвольной улыбке. Гарри перевел на него изумленный взгляд.

— Профессор, — прошептал он, завороженный необычным видом улыбающегося Снейпа. 

А тот в ответ сделал еще нечто более невероятное. Снова приняв серьезный вид, он тоже посмотрел на Гарри и внезапно ему подмигнул. 

Снейп. Ему. Подмигнул. 

Пока Гарри ошеломленно пытался вернуться в свой привычный мир, в котором еще вчера не было чокнутых малфоевских родственников, чешуйчатых драконов и подмигивающих оживших зельеваров, авроры успели поднять Розье на ноги и начали готовить того к аппарации, накладывая связывающие заклинания. 

— Северус, вы же понимаете, что мы обязаны вас допросить, — хмурый сержант на этот раз разговаривал со Снейпом значительно вежливее, почти приветливо.   
— Безусловно. 

Гарри, услышав густой голос профессора, очнулся и вышел из прострации. 

— Отпустите его! Он ни в чем не виноват! — привычно кинулся он к сержанту наперерез. 

Тот обреченно посмотрел на Гарри: 

— Я обещаю вам, мистер Поттер, что мы скоро со всем разберемся! И если вы правы, и он не виноват, то получите вы своего профессора назад в целости и сохранности в самое ближайшее время! 

Гарри просительно заглянул ему в лицо:

— Он правда не виноват, поверьте! Спросите у МакГонагалл! — Гарри умолк под тяжелым взглядом сержанта, но через секунду снова не выдержал: — А Драгарова вы теперь отпустите? Ведь это не он. Это всё Розье!

Сержант лишь обреченно воздел глаза к закопченному потолку. 

— Теперь еще и Драгарова… — он покачался с носка на пятку и решительно продолжил: — Мистер Поттер! Пообещайте мне одну вещь! Когда вы закончите школу авроров, ради всех святых, Йоля и Самайна вместе взятых... никогда, слышите, никогда не приходите ко мне в отдел. Я прошу вас об этом. Я вас буквально умоляю! 

Снейп опустил голову и отвернулся. Гарри готов был поклясться, что он пытался сдержать смех. 

Живой улыбающийся Снейп. В груди разливалось счастливое тепло. Гарри радостно кивнул: 

— Я постараюсь, сержант?.. 

Аврор положил свою руку ему на рукав:

— Не нужно, не запоминай мое имя, чтобы ненароком не врезалось в память. Достаточно того, что я тебя помню. 

Он едва заметно усмехнулся, потрепал смущенного Гарри по плечу, окинул взглядом готовых к аппарации авроров с задержанным и обратился к Гарри, снова становясь сосредоточенным и хмурым: 

— Мистер Поттер, сейчас к вам прибудет медицинская бригада. Вам обоим необходима госпитализация и серьезное обследование. Пролечитесь как следует, не нужно новых геройств. И я хочу попросить вас обоих пока никому не рассказывать о том, что Северус Снейп жив, чтобы предотвратить волну ненужных слухов. Договорились? Я соберу ваши воспоминания, как только мне позволят медики. Димер и Ларк дождутся с вами бригаду, снимут показания и осмотрят место происшествия. 

Он коротко кивнул, и все, кроме пары упомянутых авроров, с громкими хлопками исчезли из подвала. 

Гарри подошел к обессиленно откинувшемуся на скамью Драко и опустился рядом с ним на колени: 

— Как ты? — он ласково заглянул ему в лицо, отводя со вспотевшего лба спутанную челку. 

Но даже обессиленного Малфоя было не так просто сбить со следа.

— Поттер, ты мне ничего не хочешь рассказать? — холодно поинтересовался он.   
— Что я тебя люблю? — Гарри с надеждой заглянул ему в глаза. 

Драко раздраженно фыркнул:

— Не делай из меня идиота! Что ты сделал этому психу, который нас почти прикончил? Он орал от тебя круче, чем от дементора! Я так понимаю, что пропустил всё самое интересное? Самый... как это говорит твой рыжий дружок... самый расколбас?

Гарри не выдержал и рассмеялся, уронив голову ему на плечо. 

— Я и правда очень тебя люблю, Драко. Не представляю, как я без тебя раньше жил, — шепнул он, улыбаясь, и с наслаждением запустил пальцы в шелковые волосы.   
— Прекрати заговаривать мне зубы, — Драко невольно улыбнулся его признанию и тут же потребовал: — Рассказывай! 

Гарри смущенно замялся: 

— Я не знаю… Ну, просто я… просто… Понимаешь… я… — он вскинул на партнера несчастные глаза. — Драко, я не знаю, как об этом можно сказать нормальному человеку!  
— Поттер! Не испытывай мое терпение! Прекрати мямлить! 

Гарри потупил взгляд:

— Ты всё равно мне не поверишь…  
— ПОТТЕР!!! — Драко снова попытался приподняться с места, и Гарри тут же испуганно принялся укладывать его обратно.   
— Ну… в общем… япревратилсявдракона, — успокаивающей скороговоркой пробормотал Гарри и покраснел.   
— Ты, что?!! — глаза Драко округлились, и он неверяще уставился на Поттера. — В кого?  
— В дракона… — понуро подтвердил свои слова Гарри и повесил голову. — Снейп сказал, что это темная сущность моей силы… она пришла тебе на выручку, когда я сам не смог. Драко?

Драко ошарашенно смотрел на него и молчал. 

— Но ты не подумай, я не специально, я… — затараторил Гарри и с испугом уставился в окаменевшее застывшее лицо. — Ты меня теперь бросишь? — обреченно выдохнул он. Но Драко продолжал молчать, скользя по нему недоверчивым взглядом. — Драко, но я же ничего не помню! — взмолился Гарри. — И если бы не ты… ничего бы не было! Если бы не надо было тебя спасать, я бы никогда им не стал! Драко…   
— Поттер, то есть это правда? Ты не шутишь? — Малфой смотрел на него всё так же напряженно.   
— Ну ты же видел его лицо, — Гарри горестно усмехнулся. — Хотя мне было бы намного легче, если бы ты тоже решил, что у меня просто неудачная прическа.

Драко закрыл глаза и со стоном отвернулся от него к стене. 

— Драко!.. — Гарри показалось, что земля уходит у него из-под ног. — Ну, я прошу тебя… я тебе обещаю… — умоляюще начал он, не представляя, что можно пообещать в такой ситуации, но его бормотание прервал разъяренный Малфой.   
— Поттер! — Драко резко отвернулся от стены и возмущенно уставился ему прямо в глаза. — Ты знаешь, что я тебя ненавижу?! — теперь уже замолчал Гарри, совершенно растерявшись и не зная, что сказать в ответ, а Малфой продолжал прожигать его негодующим взглядом: — Почему?! Нет, я не понимаю… Ну почему тебе всегда достается всё самое лучшее?! Это просто нечестно!   
— Так ты… не бросишь меня? — Гарри смотрел на него, всё еще не веря своему счастью. — За то, что я… ну… этот?  
— За то, что ты везучий придурок? — Драко со стоном закатил глаза. — За это не бросают, Поттер. Хотя вообще-то бы стоило. 

Гарри с облегчением обхватил его рукой поперек груди и прижался к его щеке:

— Знаешь, каждый раз, когда я думаю, что ты от меня уходишь, мне кажется, что я умираю, — прошептал он ему на ухо.   
— А когда я думаю, что ты теперь дракон, мне так и хочется тебя прибить, — возмущенно сообщил ему Драко, осторожно обнял в ответ плохо слушающейся рукой и добавил: — Поттер, ну ты и глупый! Кто же откажется иметь парня-дракона? Уж точно не я. Это ты вообще не по адресу. 

Гарри благодарно сжал его в объятиях и потерся носом о его висок. 

— А что там было со Снейпом? Расскажи, — попросил он, надеясь переключить малфоевское внимание со своей персоны. — Оказывается, ты знал и ничего мне не сказал, — укоризненно пробормотал он.   
— Ну не мог я тебе сказать, Гарри. Не моя тайна, — Драко виновато взглянул на него. — Да и не знал я, что ты о нем так скорбишь. Откуда? Я и сам почти не был в курсе, — отмахнулся Драко от поттеровского вопросительного взгляда. — Знал только, что он жив.   
— Но… как… а могила?.. — Гарри жадно ловил каждое его слово. 

Драко вздохнул:

— Я и сам не понял, зачем ему могилу организовали. Наверное, в Хогвартсе так принято: дань уважения и всё такое. Даже если тела нет. Ты же помнишь, что его в закрытом гробу хоронили? — Драко бросил на Поттера быстрый взгляд. — Когда его Нагайна укусила, отец выждал какое-то время, а потом при первой возможности утащил его тело к нам в поместье. Даже Темный Лорд не знал, что у Снейпа в мэноре лаборатория была: в наших подземельях только мы сами можем разобраться, — горделиво поведал Малфой и вздохнул. — Профессор уже едва дышал. Отец сам залечил ему рану и вколол противоядие: Северус его заранее приготовил… Видимо, хорошо представлял благодарность Темного Лорда и предполагал что-то подобное, — Драко цинично усмехнулся.   
— Выходит, всё это время ты с ним общался? — хмуро спросил Гарри, пряча глаза. 

Драко улыбнулся его недовольству:

— Поттер, не валяй дурака. С такой раной он вообще не должен был выжить. Ему требовалось долгое восстановление. Но они с отцом сделали всё возможное. Посовещались, и отец погрузил его в стазис, поручил домовикам за ним наблюдать, а сам снова вернулся в свиту. Так что всё это время Северус спал, а Тикси следил за его состоянием и докладывал мне.

Гарри растерянно взъерошил и без того всклокоченные волосы:

— Но как тогда?... Он мне помог… 

Драко устало прикрыл глаза, быстро утомившись от длинной речи: 

— Я приказал Тикси его разбудить... хорошо, что он меня понял. До полного восстановления оставался всего месяц. Почти год прошел… А палочку ему отец чью-то оставил, не знаю чью, на поле боя подобрал. На самый крайний случай: так-то ей опасно колдовать. Я на самом деле тогда его звал, думал, что теперь только он нам поможет... Я же не знал, что ты у нас дракон! — Драко снова с возмущением посмотрел Гарри в лицо.   
— Снейп мне Розье сожрать не дал, — неловко признался тот. — Если бы я его… ну это… Уже не вернулся бы никогда… Я ведь и не помню, как был драконом. Как оборотни…   
— Ох, Поттер! — Драко неожиданно сильно вцепился в него обеими руками и дернул к себе. — Гарри… А если бы ты… Как бы я… без тебя? — его голос сорвался. 

Гарри приподнял голову и посмотрел в заблестевшие серые глаза. 

— Драко, я ведь с тобой. Всё кончилось. Теперь уже точно всё. Я чувствую, знаю. И мы с тобой вместе, — он улыбнулся и ласково-нежно коснулся ртом теплых, искусанных в кровь губ. — Я так тебя люблю.   
— Эй, парни! — нарушил их уединение хриплый голос. — Мы тут всё осмотрели. Сейчас бригада за вами прибудет. На вопросы сможете ответить?   
— Сможем, — Гарри выпрямился и уверенно посмотрел на аврора. — Спрашивайте.


	28. Возвращение

За окном больничного крыла безостановочно лил проливной дождь, вдали громыхал редкий гром, и вокруг всё было тоскливо и серо. Они с Драко лежали здесь уже третьи сутки, и Гарри казалось, что еще чуть-чуть, и он просто помрет со скуки. С тех пор, как авроры забрали у них воспоминания, чтобы слить в Омут памяти, больше их никто не навещал. Друзьям, видимо, запретили их проведывать, и Гарри подозревал, что случилось это не без помощи Аврората. Малфой всё это время был погружен в целебный сон, а Поттеру МакГонагалл принесла учебники и велела нагнать всё пропущенное. Поэтому Гарри уже полдня лежал на животе, грыз кончик пера, обреченно читал Травологию и прислушивался к мерному дыханию Драко. На все расспросы МакГонагалл — единственная, кто их навещал — отмалчивалась, и Гарри жалел, что не может снова превратиться в дракона и внезапной атакой вынудить всех сказать ему, наконец, правду.  
Сзади послышались шаги, которые Гарри уже давным-давно научился узнавать.   
— Добрый вечер, мадам Помфри, — не оборачиваясь, поприветствовал он медсестру.   
— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Гарри? — она окинула его изучающим взглядом и склонилась над неподвижным Малфоем, проверяя его пульс.   
— Всё отлично, — Гарри свесил ноги с кровати и сел, наблюдая за ее проворными руками.  
— Думаю, мы уже можем вас выписать, Гарри, — медсестра повернулась к нему вполоборота.   
— И Драко? — Гарри радостно захлопнул учебник и спрыгнул на пол.   
— А Драко полежит еще недельку или две. Я посмотрю по его самочувствию, — строго сказала мадам Помфри.   
Гарри повесил голову и уселся обратно:  
— Я не оставлю его одного.   
Мадам Помфри строго на него глянула:  
— Гарри, ты ему сейчас не нужен. Он всё равно ничего не чувствует. С ним всё будет в порядке, не волнуйся.   
— Он так и будет все время спать? — Гарри, соскучившийся по Малфою до чертиков, в который уже раз подошел к его кровати и жалобно посмотрел на красивое расслабленное лицо.   
— Скажи спасибо, что он вообще жив, — сердито приструнила его мадам Помфри. — Мальчик потерял столько крови!  
— Спасибо, — послушно повторил Гарри, и она тут же сменила гнев на милость:  
— Ему нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя, Гарри. Пока он спит, восстановление идет намного быстрее. Потерпи, ладно? Я побуду с ним, если ты переживаешь.   
Гарри покорно кивнул.   
— Я вернусь к нему перед отбоем, можно?  
— Ах, молодость… пора любви, — мадам Помфри задумчиво уставилась на него прозрачными голубыми глазами. — Не лучше ли тебе пока побыть с друзьями? — и, посмотрев, как Гарри решительно мотает головой, сдалась: — Ну если ты настаиваешь…   
— Спасибо, — снова повторил Гарри и словно невзначай дотронулся до руки спящего.   
— А теперь собирайся и марш на ужин! — медсестра сделала вид, что не заметила его тихой ласки, уверенно отгоняя его от малфоевской постели. — Иди! За тобой пришли твои друзья.   
— Правда? — Гарри живо обернулся к выходу.   
— Правда! Они ждут тебя за дверью, — мадам Помфри посмотрела, как он нерешительно топчется возле кровати Драко, кашлянула и деликатно скрылась за ширмой.   
— Драко! — шепотом сказал Гарри и опустился перед безучастным Малфоем на колени. — Я скоро вернусь, ладно? Я совсем ненадолго, — он легко прижался к нечувствительным теплым губам, провел рукой по прохладной щеке, и ему показалось, что длинные ресницы чуть дрогнули в ответ.   
— Мистер Поттер! — потерявшая терпение мадам Помфри решительно схватила его за шиворот, отрывая от Малфоя и подталкивая по направлению к двери. — Немедленно вон отсюда! Здоровым здесь не место.   
Она выпихнула Гарри в коридор, где он сразу же попал в объятия Гермионы.   
— Гарри! — подруга задохнулась от радости и обхватила его за шею, засыпая вопросами: — Гарри! Ты правда жив? — она немного отпрянула от него и принялась разглядывать и ощупывать руки и плечи. — Мы ничего о тебе не знаем! Что случилось? Где Малфой? Все ходят такие загадочные и молчат! МакГонагалл сказала, что на вас напали, чуть не убили, но ты снова всех спас. И заходить к вам нельзя, потому что вы в ужасном состоянии. Но теперь тебе уже лучше? А еще она сказала, что скоро мы все очень сильно удивимся. И к вам не пускали! Мы себе места не находили! Что случилось?   
Она привычно тараторила и крутила его как манекен, придирчиво выискивая на нем повреждения. Рон и Невилл с Луной стояли чуть поодаль и не решались пока подойти, глядя на то, как плотно его взяла в оборот Гермиона.   
— Я тебе всё расскажу, обещаю, — сияющий Гарри даже не представлял, что так обрадуется друзьям.   
— У тебя правда все хорошо? — Рон неуверенно приблизился к нему и ткнул кулаком в плечо.   
— Правда, — Гарри глупо улыбнулся другу, потирая ушибленное место. Рон, не выдержав, сделал еще шаг и притянул его к себе за шею.   
— Сколько ты еще собираешься нас пугать? — ворчливо спросил он, похлопывая Гарри по спине.   
— Видимо, немало, — Гарри был искренне рад его дружеским объятиям. В конце концов, разногласия разногласиями, а Рон всегда был его другом.   
— Гарри! Мы все за тебя рады, — шагнул к нему Невилл и тоже хлопнул его по плечу. — Мы хотим от тебя услышать, что случилось.   
Гарри кивнул и увидел, как ему весело машет рукой Луна.   
— Гарри! Я так рада тебя видеть! — ее звонкий голос прозвучал особенно громко. — Как тебе нравится твоя новая чешуя?  
Гарри вздрогнул и уставился на Луну, не понимая, кто так быстро мог проболтаться. Но, судя по смущенному одергиванию Невилла: “Луна, ты опять за свое?”, — и недоуменным взглядам остальных, успокоенно выдохнул. К счастью, Луна — это всего лишь Луна. Он пока еще не был готов делиться своим секретом даже с друзьями.   
— Гарри, пойдем скорее на ужин, — затормошила его счастливая Гермиона. — Профессор МакГонагалл сказала, что сегодня, как только ты выйдешь из больничного крыла, нас всех ждет огромный сюрприз!   
Гарри внутренне напрягся. В последнее время он как-то остыл ко всяким сюрпризам.   
Его друзья, весело галдя и строя на ходу разные предположения и догадки, двинулись по направлению к Большому залу, увлекая Гарри за собой. Он покорно шел вслед за ними, вяло отбивался от вопросов, выслушивал школьные новости, домыслы и слухи, а сам гадал, что за неприятности припасли ему на этот раз. 

Как только Гарри шагнул на порог, при виде его все сидящие в Большом зале привычно загудели. Всё это так напомнило ему прошлые годы, что Гарри застыл в дверях и неуверенно поежился, прикидывая, не сбежать ли ему обратно. Но Рон уверенно подтолкнул его в спину, и Гарри постарался как можно незаметнее проскользнуть на свое место, торопливо отвечая на приветствия и хлопая по протянутым рукам.   
МакГонагалл проводила его загадочным взглядом и, как только Гарри уселся, а все остальные более-менее угомонились, поднялась с места и прошла за трибуну.

— Прежде чем мы приступим к ужину, я хочу сделать важное объявление, — торжественно произнесла она. — Как вы уже знаете, в нашей школе произошло ужасное происшествие. К счастью, при помощи наших учеников настоящий убийца пойман и заключен в Азкабан, а все невиновные оправданы и выпущены на волю. Я также рада вам сообщить, что с профессора Драгарова сняты все обвинения, и теперь он свободен. К сожалению, он не захотел оставаться с нами и решил вернуться в Болгарию, — по залу пронеслись легкие шепотки, превратившиеся в смешки и легкий недовольный гул. — Поэтому... — директриса откашлялась, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание, и, дождавшись тишины, громко произнесла: — С сегодняшнего дня у нас будет новый преподаватель по Защите от Темных искусств и, соответственно, декан Слизерина. Входите, профессор, мы вас ждем! — громко обратилась она, глядя на двери.   
Все напряженно притихли и тоже развернулись в сторону входа, ожидая смельчака, который на этот раз отважился занять проклятую должность. 

Под высоким потолком прогрохотал очередной раскат грома; огромные двери, стукнув о стены, резко распахнулись, и размашистой быстрой походкой, не глядя по сторонам, в зал вошел профессор Северус Снейп.   
Длинная мантия развевалась в такт его уверенным шагам, черные пряди привычно падали на лицо, скрывая эмоции, а гордая осанка пресекала любые бестактные вопросы. Воцарилась такая тишина, что было лишь слышно, как стучат тяжелые каблуки по каменному полу, да тихо ойкает пророчица Трелони, но Снейп невозмутимо шел вперед сквозь полное безмолвие, будто не замечая следящие за каждым его движением сотни неверящих глаз.   
По мере приближения Снейпа к преподавательскому столу напряженное молчание сменилось гулким ропотом.   
— Профессор Снейп! Смотрите! Это же Северус Снейп! Живой! Снейп! Он! Это точно он! — послышался одновременно из нескольких мест тихий шепот.   
Какая-то третьекурсница с Хаффлпаффа испуганно взвизгнула, но резкий звук тут же потонул в общем гаме. Аханье, изумленные восклицания и вскрики, посыпавшиеся со всех сторон, вскоре слились в единый шум; многие ученики повскакивали со своих мест и вытянули шеи, распихивая соседей и вставая на носочки, чтобы лучше видеть. Снейп, совершенно не обращая внимания на произведенный им фурор, быстро подошел к онемевшим преподавателям и как ни в чем не бывало уселся на свое старое место, окидывая все факультеты привычным сумрачным взором.   
Рон Уизли изумленно открыл рот, да так и замер, с недоуменным выражением на лице. Парвати что-то оживленно шептала на ухо Джинни, но та, кажется, ее вовсе не слышала, пораженно застыв на месте. Симус восторженно лупил Дина по плечу кулаком и что-то орал, но тот лишь отмахивался от него, пытаясь высунуться в проход как можно дальше. Невилл смотрел на воскресшего со смесью восторга и ужаса, а Луна умиротворенно улыбалась. Нотт, молча открывая и закрывая рот, таращился на профессора как на восставшего из ада, а Панси Паркинсон, отвернувшись к стене, торопливо вытирала глаза. Толстый Гойл, улыбаясь во весь рот, застыл каменной глыбой, а Блейз, вцепившись в край стола, не сводил со Снейпа глаз, полных надежды. 

Гарри, посмеиваясь про себя, театральному появлению Снейпа, скользил взглядом по растерянным, счастливым, изумленным, напуганным лицам и улыбался, ловя и впитывая их эмоции. Наконец, он взволнованно перевел глаза на профессора и, как и когда-то давно на первом курсе, поймал на себе его настороженный взгляд. Как всё изменилось с тех пор. Гарри улыбнулся ему еще шире, чуть поклонился и увидел на мрачном лице сдержанную тень ответного приветствия.   
— Ты знал? — в общем шуме Гарри еле расслышал за спиной крик подруги, обернулся к ней и увидел перекошенное гневом, потерянное лицо.   
— Знал, — подтвердил он, с удивлением глядя на Гермиону. Она была сама не своя: в глазах дрожали крупные слезы, грудь вздымалась от сдерживаемых рыданий, а по щекам расползались красные пятна. — Что с тобой, Гермиона? — встревоженно спросил он, протягивая к ней руку, чтобы утешить.   
— Какой же ты придурок, Гарри! Прав твой Малфой! Ты удивительный придурок! — выкрикнула она, всхлипнула, отшвыривая от себя его кисть, и ринулась прочь из зала.   
Гарри растерянно поискал глазами хоть кого-нибудь, кто смог бы объяснить ему странное поведение Гермионы, но все взгляды были сосредоточены на воскресшем.  
Гарри вздохнул, собираясь бежать вслед за подругой, но увидел, как Луна, задумчиво проводив Гермиону глазами, рассеянно посмотрела на Снейпа, поднялась с места и выскользнула следом за ней. Гарри вздохнул и с облегчением присоединился к общим аплодисментам, которые организовали слизеринцы.   
— Я, наверное, никогда не пойму женщин, — пробормотал он себе под нос, изо всех сил хлопая в ладоши. — Так что с Малфоем мне повезло вдвойне.   
При мысли о Драко он почувствовал острый укол в сердце. Как же так получается, что без белобрысой вредины мир становится совсем другим — пустынным и грустным? Даже в толпе друзей и знакомых, он чувствует себя одиноким, как на необитаемом острове. Гарри перевел глаза на Снейпа, прикидывая, как скоро можно будет улизнуть отсюда в больничное крыло, и увидел, что тот ему едва заметно кивнул, словно приглашая остаться.   
Гарри приподнял брови в немом вопросе, правильно ли он его понял, и Снейп снова чуть приметно нахмурил брови. МакГонагалл с непривычной улыбкой на строгом лице жестами попросила учеников усесться, предлагая начать трапезу, и все послушно опустились на места, оживленно обсуждая последние новости и бросая всё еще неверящие взгляды в сторону Снейпа. 

Гарри еле дождался конца ужина, взволнованно гадая, что понадобилось от него профессору, и искоса поглядывая на угрюмое лицо. Ближе к концу трапезы Снейп неспешно поднялся из-за стола и подошел к слизеринцам. Гарри с нарастающим раздражением смотрел, как те повскакали с мест и облепили своего декана, закидывая его вопросами и восторженными криками, стараясь, словно невзначай прикоснуться к его мантии или руке. Лишь одна Паркинсон, совершенно не стесняясь, подхватила профессора под локоть и прижалась щекой к его плечу. Снейп на удивление флегматично перенес такое нарушение личного пространства, продолжая выслушивать, кивать и что-то отвечать галдящим ученикам.   
Гарри опустил глаза в тарелку и вяло поковырял вилкой свой любимый пастуший пирог, борясь с глупой обидой и пытаясь внутренне усмехнуться. И вовсе он не ревнует… Просто он... Просто… Да с чего ему вообще взбрело в голову, что Снейп теперь только его? Его и Драко. Но вот взбрело, и, оказывается, он совершенно не был готов к тому, что придется делить хмурого профессора с остальными. И он теперь для него снова будет “мистер Поттер” и никак иначе.   
— Мистер Поттер, — Гарри вздрогнул, когда сухой голос, словно издеваясь, произнес эти слова над самым его ухом, и растерянно обернулся. — Мне нужно с вами поговорить, пойдемте! — Снейп стоял возле гриффиндорского стола и сумрачно оглядывал ошеломленные лица. Под недоумевающими взглядами однокурсников, Гарри поднялся и послушно двинулся из зала вслед за черной спиной, надеясь, что Снейп хоть что-то ему объяснит. Но тот, не оглядываясь, широкими шагами шел по коридору так быстро, что Гарри еле за ним успевал.   
В полном молчании они добрались до кабинета Зельеварения.   
— Замечательно, что у меня все еще есть сюда доступ, — пробормотал Снейп, распахивая дверь заклинанием и пропуская Гарри вперед. — Садитесь, мистер Поттер, — он небрежно кивнул на ближайшую парту, и Гарри сел, стараясь не выказывать, как он подавлен. Всё слишком быстро вернулось на круги своя.   
Снейп, повернувшись к нему спиной, что-то переставлял на лабораторном столе.   
— Как вы себя чувствуете? — внезапно спросил он.   
— Хорошо, спасибо… — растерянно произнес Гарри.   
— Как Драко?   
— Пока еще спит, — Гарри судорожно глотнул воздух.   
— Это правильно, значит, скоро восстановится, — Снейп резко обернулся к нему и пробуравил тяжелым взглядом:   
— Мистер Поттер, я хотел вам сказать…   
— Значит опять “мистер Поттер”, да? — Гарри вскочил из-за стола, впиваясь пальцами в его край и сам толком не понимая, что на него нашло.   
— А чего вы хотите? — Снейп снисходительно приподнял брови.   
— Гарри! — задыхаясь, Гарри сделал шаг по направлению к нему. — Меня зовут Гарри. Если вы снова об этом забыли, — злые слезы закипали на ресницах, и Гарри еле сдерживался, чтобы не разреветься. Он так ждал, так надеялся, что теперь у них всё будет по-другому. А вместо этого, кажется, всё стало еще хуже.   
— Сядьте, мистер Поттер. И прекратите ваши истерики, — Снейп стремительно подошел к нему и смерил высокомерным взглядом, дожидаясь, пока Гарри снова послушно опустится на стул. — Я надеюсь, вы не ожидаете от меня какого-то особого отношения к вашей персоне?   
Гарри проглотил горький комок в горле, стиснул зубы и помотал головой, уставившись в парту. Как он мог забыть его жесткий характер, как позволил себе поверить, понадеяться, что всё будет иначе? Предательские слезы защипали глаза и, как он ни старался, все-таки полились по щекам.   
— Не будьте идиотом, мистер Поттер. Мы с вами в школе. Здесь все равны. Я никому не могу отдавать предпочтения, — что-то в низком бархатном голосе заставило Гарри поднять на него глаза.   
— А не... в школе? — выдавил из себя Гарри, стараясь незаметно стереть слезу рукавом.   
— Я надеюсь, даже вам хватает ума понимать… — нависающий над ним Снейп неожиданно прервал фразу на полуслове, подцепил рукой его подбородок, вынуждая поднять голову, и заглянул в расстроенное лицо, — прекрати реветь, глупый мальчишка, — процедил он и внезапно приподнял его очки и вытер слезы теплыми жесткими пальцами.   
Гарри шмыгнул носом от неожиданной ласки, поймал на лету его кисть и прижал к мокрой щеке:   
— Простите меня, профессор, — прошептал он, глотая слезы. — За всё... простите.   
Снейп на секунду замер, потом неуверенно притянул его к своей мантии, а другой рукой неловко взъерошил волосы.   
— Стресс на вас плохо влияет, мистер Поттер. Вы становитесь особенно несносны, — он попытался было отстраниться, но Гарри крепко вцепился в него и изо всех сил прижал к себе, жалобно всхлипывая всё сильней и сильней. Уткнувшись в жесткую ткань, пахнущую травами, химикатами и почему-то порохом, он позорно ревел, как пятилетка, ревел так, как не позволял себе никогда в жизни — всхлипывая, вздрагивая плечами и слегка подвывая — словно выплескивал из себя ужас, страх, ревность, боль и горечь потери — весь груз страшных последних лет — готовый расписаться в своей слабости и признаться в ней единственному человеку на свете, тому, кто был почти как отец... Был больше, чем отец.   
Отчаянно цепляясь за его мантию, Гарри ждал ехидного замечания, грозного окрика, но Снейп лишь понимающе молчал и неловко гладил по голове твердой ладонью. Гарри вздрагивал от рыданий, ощущая тепло жесткой руки на своих вихрах, вжимался мокрым лицом в грубую ткань и постепенно успокаивался.  
— Простите, — всхлипнув последний раз, он смущенно отстранился, пряча глаза, и вздрогнул, почувствовав холод одиночества.   
— Я сделаю тебе чай, — Снейп отошел к столу с колбами и пробирками и склонился над маленьким котлом, взмахами палочки колдуя над прозрачной желтоватой жидкостью. Гарри едва успел вытереть лицо, как тот уже вернулся, ставя перед ним чашку с сильным запахом каких-то трав и цветов. — Пейте. Вам это поможет, — он присел за соседнюю парту и замолчал.   
— Это ваша? — Гарри, пытаясь скрыть свое смущение, указал глазами на его палочку и отхлебнул горячий терпкий напиток.   
— Моя. Только новая, — ответил Снейп так ровно, словно они были на обычном уроке. — Профессор МакГонагалл добыла мне ее где-то, хотя оказалось, что после войны хорошие палочки жуткий дефицит. Я еще многого здесь не знаю. Всё изменилось.   
Гарри понимающе кивнул и сделал второй глоток, чувствуя, как по жилам заструилось тепло.   
Воцарилось неловкое молчание.   
— Профессор…  
— Мистер Поттер… — одновременно начали они, и Снейп тут же умолк, жестом предлагая Гарри говорить первым.   
— Простите, что я так… — Гарри, кусая губы, смотрел на поцарапанную столешницу.   
— Мистер Поттер, за последние пять минут “простите” — это единственное слово, которое я от вас слышу. Если это последствия военной контузии, я готов это терпеть. В противном случае давайте договоримся, что я вас простил, и покончим с этим. Вы можете оказать мне такую любезность?  
— Простите… — Гарри заметил его рассерженный взгляд и криво усмехнулся. — Кажется, у меня и правда контузия, — он посмотрел на тень улыбки на хмуром лице и отважился. — Я только хотел спросить, профессор… теперь у нас с вами всё будет по-прежнему?   
— Что вы имеете в виду? — сухо откликнулся Снейп.   
— Ну всё это… — Гарри неопределенно мотнул головой. — “Мистер Поттер”, встречи на занятиях раз в неделю, и ничего больше, да? — его голос опасно сорвался.   
— А вы претендуете на что-то большее? — Снейп отодвинул свой стул и резко встал из-за парты.   
— Да, — Гарри вскинул голову и посмотрел на него с упрямым вызовом. — Я претендую!   
Снейп смерил его долгим хмурым взглядом и внезапно усмехнулся:   
— Значит, правильно делаете, — и буднично пояснил пораженному Гарри: — Потому что теперь каждый день мы с вами вместе будем разбираться с вашей новой анимагической формой. Я буду учить вас осознанным превращениям и осмысленности. Хотя это должно быть очень непросто. Осмысленность — явно не ваш конек.   
Гарри снова сник, не обращая внимания на иронию:  
— Вам поручили меня обучать, профессор? — тускло спросил он, отводя взгляд.   
— Скажем так, я сам добровольно вызвался вас обучать, мистер Поттер, — процедил тот и, заметив радостно блеснувшие глаза, тут же добавил: — И как мне подсказывает интуиция, я очень скоро об этом пожалею. Если вы собираетесь каждый раз реветь и кидаться на меня с объятиями…   
Гарри с изумлением увидел на поджатых губах легкую усмешку и ощутил, как жилистая рука снова быстро и ласково взъерошивает его волосы. Он распрямил плечи и счастливо улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя, как на душе становится легко и спокойно.   
— Я больше не буду, — весело пообещал он и шмыгнул носом, отчего Снейп поморщился, выудил из кармана мантии носовой платок и протянул ему.   
— Вытрите сопли, мистер Поттер! У вас совершенно никаких манер! Как только терпит вас Драко? И что, собственно, вы не будете, позвольте узнать? Реветь или обниматься? — сварливо уточнил он.   
— Реветь, — Гарри зажал его платок в кулаке и солнечно улыбнулся. — А вот насчет обниматься, извините, профессор, этого я вам обещать не могу. Кажется, вам придется к этому привыкнуть.   
— Вы знаете, что это переходит всякие границы? — Снейп приподнял краешек губ, глядя, как Гарри оживленно мотает головой, и тут же снова принял серьезное выражение лица. — А еще я с вами хотел поговорить о том, как вытащить из Азкабана Люциуса Малфоя.   
Снейп замолчал, явно наслаждаясь изумлением, отразившемся на лице Гарри.   
— Вы серьезно? — недоверчиво спросил он.   
— Абсолютно, — Снейп твердо посмотрел ему в глаза. — Люциус Малфой был шпионом на нашей стороне. И я могу предоставить в доказательство свои воспоминания.   
— Но почему вы не сказали? Что же вы сидите! Ведь Драко... Его отец... Вы должны всё сказать им прямо сейчас! — Гарри подскочил со стула.   
— Мистер Поттер! Вы когда-нибудь угомонитесь? Если нам с вами однажды все-таки придется породниться через Драко, это станет самым ужасным событием в моей жизни, — Снейп неодобрительно покосился на восторженную ухмылку, разлившуюся по поттеровскому лицу, когда до того дошел смысл сказанных слов, и кивком приказал Гарри усесться обратно. — Вы понимаете, что я сам всего лишь два дня назад вышел из Аврората? Чтобы поверить словам недавнего подследственного, нужны более веские доказательства.   
— Тогда, что?.. — Гарри растерянно смотрел на него.   
Снейп нахмурился и снова присел за соседний стол:  
— Чтобы все сработало, нам потребуется ваше геройское громкое имя и показания Розье, — сердито сказал он.  
— Кого? — Гарри уставился на него во все глаза, и профессор легким кивком подтвердил, что он все правильно расслышал. — Этот псих знал?   
— Знал, — мрачно подтвердил Снейп. — Темный Лорд в мэноре слишком многое позволял себе в последнее время. Нарцисса подверглась... И Драко... Вряд ли он рассказывал тебе обо всем, — он вопросительно вздернул брови, и Гарри огорченно помотал головой, с болью думая о том, сколько же еще тяжелых секретов хранит в себе сдержанный Малфой. Снейп снова кивнул в такт своим мыслям и продолжил: — Поэтому Люциус понял, что ему придется защитить жену и сына, если он не хочет их потерять. Он пришел ко мне и предложил добывать сведения для Ордена взамен на помощь его семье.   
— Он знал, что вы?..   
— Не знал, но догадывался. Мне никогда толком не удавалось ничего скрыть от Люциуса. Хитрый лис слишком хорошо меня знает.   
— Но вы рисковали… — Гарри взволнованно взглянул на него, но Снейп покачал головой:  
— Не слишком.... У него передо мной долг жизни... Долго рассказывать. Одним словом, Люциус знал обо мне, но не выдал. А после и сам передавал Ордену те сведения про нападения, о которых даже я не имел ни малейшего понятия. На его счету много спасенных маггловских и наших жизней.   
— Люциус Малфой спасал магглов? — Гарри недоверчиво уставился на него.   
— Не напрямую, — Снейп усмехнулся. — Он всего лишь сообщал обо всех планируемых нападениях, а Орден придумывал, как их спасти. Как своему доверенному лицу, Лорд поручил ему операцию в Министерстве. Наверняка ты и сам понимаешь, что Люциус легко мог отобрать Пророчество и убить тебя. Ты никогда не задумывался, почему он этого не сделал?  
— Я… не… — Гарри смотрел на него во все глаза.   
— Он намеренно провалил свою миссию, мистер Поттер, — веско сказал Снейп. — И постарался уничтожить Пророчество. А потом весьма предсказуемо угодил в Азкабан. Мне иногда кажется, что его место на Гриффиндоре. Безбашенный, вспыльчивый, упертый… — в бархатном голосе прозвучало то ли глубокое осуждение, то ли скрытое одобрение. — Когда Люциус узнал, что Лорд поручил Драко убить Дамблдора, он передал Нарциссе, чтобы та обратилась ко мне. Ничего не объяснял, просто велел обратиться. Ну а дальше, я полагаю, вы и сами всё видели, — Снейп ссутулился за соседним столом, понуро опустив вниз крючковатый нос, и стал похож на большого нахохлившегося коршуна. Гарри осторожно притронулся к его плечу рукой, стесняясь погладить, но удерживая теплом своей ладони рядом с собой.   
— А Розье? — тихо спросил он, чтобы вывести профессора из тяжелых воспоминаний.   
Снейп вздрогнул, недовольно взглянул на него и дернул плечом, сбрасывая чужую руку:  
— Вы не можете держать свои руки при себе, мистер Поттер? — сварливо спросил он.   
— Извините, профессор, но... нет. Привыкайте, — Гарри решительно приготовился встретить бурю, вызванную его словами, но Снейп только раздраженно дрогнул краешком рта:  
— Вы не поверите, но, кажется, я действительно начинаю привыкать к вашей назойливости, — не обращая внимания на счастливую улыбку, разлившуюся по лицу Гарри, он неспешно продолжил: — Что касается Розье… Он однажды узнал про Люциуса. По каким соображениям он решил его не выдавать, я не знаю, может быть, сам метил на место Лорда, но с тех пор требовал у Люциуса платы за свое молчание. Я не знаю всего, слышал только, что Люциус предоставил ему доступ в фамильную библиотеку, да еще и в самое ее сердце — в темномагический раздел, куда он дал доступ только Волдеморту. Видимо, там-то Розье и узнал про эту книгу.   
— А мистер Малфой?..  
— А Люциус, как ты знаешь, не участвовал в битве за Хогвартс, так же, как и Драко. Так что если собрать все эти сведения воедино, прикрыться твоими отношениями с юным Малфоем и выбить показания из Розье, вполне реально вытащить Люциуса на свободу.   
— Зачем вам это? — напрямую спросил его Гарри, вставая. — У вас есть своя выгода?   
— Знаете, мистер Поттер, боюсь, вам это будет непонятно, но мне тоже не чуждо понятие дружбы, — сухо ответил Снейп, глядя на него снизу вверх. — К тому же я обязан попытаться это сделать ради Драко. Я за него отвечаю. И прекратите на меня так таращиться, я этого не люблю.   
— Я понял, профессор, — Гарри, смотревший на него со смесью изумления и обожания, тут же потупил взгляд. — Мы обязательно это сделаем!   
— Я рассчитываю на вас, — Снейп легким движением тоже поднялся с места. — Отправляйтесь к себе и ложитесь спать. Завтра утром вас хотела у себя видеть директор МакГонагалл. Потом мы с вами встретимся и обсудим ваше интервью для Скитер. Я считаю, мы должны упомянуть в нем про Люциуса, чтобы посеять у всех зерно сомнения. А теперь прошу извинить, но меня ждут на моем факультете, — холодно закончил он, направляясь к дверям.   
— Конечно. Они вас ждут, — с язвительной едкой горечью выпалил Гарри в темную спину.   
— Вас что-то не устраивает? — Снейп развернулся к нему и пробуравил тяжелым взглядом.   
— Что меня может не устраивать, профессор? — Гарри вскинул голову и с горьким вызовом уставился ему в глаза.   
— Что бы вы там себе ни надумали, мистер Поттер, я надеюсь, даже вы понимаете, что для вашей ревности, — он намеренно сделал паузу на этом слове и насмешливо посмотрел на Гарри, — вы не имеете никаких…  
Гарри опустил голову, не желая услышать ужасное “никаких прав”, но в сдержанном голосе вновь проскользнуло тепло и Гарри с изумлением услышал негромкое: “никаких оснований”.   
Гарри резко поднял глаза, желая прочитать на его лице подтверждение, но Снейп уже скрылся в дверях.   
Гарри неловко потоптался на месте и, так и не найдя правильных, нужных слов, выбрался из кабинета, молча поклонился темной фигуре, выразительно поджидающей его в коридоре, и в полном смятении помчался по гулким ночным коридорам.   
Добравшись до пустынного больничного крыла, Гарри быстро скинул ботинки и мантию и нырнул в кровать к Малфою, рассеянно вслушиваясь, как колотят по подоконнику огромные дождевые капли.   
— У меня сегодня был сложный день, Драко. Но замечательный! Ты даже не представляешь, что тебя ждет, когда ты наконец-то придешь в себя, — жарко зашептал он в безучастное ухо, обнимая неподвижного Драко и целуя его в светлый висок. — Возвращайся скорее, мне так без тебя плохо.   
Гарри обхватил его рукой и приложил ухо к груди, успокаиваясь под ритмичными ударами малфоевского сердца, но так и не успел уснуть, потому что мадам Помфри, притворяясь рассерженной, решительно растолкала его и прогнала восвояси.


	29. Объяснения

— Гарри, я думаю, пришла пора вам все объяснить, — МакГонагалл взволнованно мерила шагами свой кабинет под успокаивающий клекот Фоукса. — Сержант Лестер попросил, чтобы я вам всё рассказала, почему-то сам он не горел желанием с вами встречаться.  
Гарри закрыл лицо руками, вспоминая аврора, который так боялся называть ему свое имя. Что ж, вскоре того ждет еще один сюрприз в виде Люциуса Малфоя. Гарри не сдержался и тихо хихикнул. Может быть, ему и правда податься в адвокаты, как советовал ему смешливый сержант? Потому что, кажется, дорога в Аврорат ему скоро будет заказана.   
— Профессор Снейп уже говорил с вами о Люциусе Малфое, профессор? — Гарри оторвал руки от лица и вопросительно взглянул на МакГонагалл.   
— Да, говорил, — сдержанно отозвалась она. — Признаюсь, для меня это была неожиданная информация. Я ничего не знала о нем и до сих пор не склонна в это верить. Но Северус пообещал зайти ко мне позже и слить в Омут свои воспоминания. Если всё верно, то Люциусу Малфою могут существенно сократить срок или даже отпустить под залог на свободу. Но такое решение, безусловно, может принять только Визенгамот. Давайте для начала дождемся воспоминаний Северуса.   
Гарри кивнул, задумчиво глядя, как Фоукс старательно чистит перья, готовясь в очередной раз сгореть в своей клетке.   
— Вы хотите меня о чем-то спросить, Гарри? — МакГонагалл присела за стол напротив него.   
— Ну кое-что я и так уже понял, — Гарри нахмурился. — Розье во всем сознался?   
МакГонагалл кивнула:   
— Стоило аврорам напомнить ему о тебе, как он сделался очень сговорчивым, — она помолчала. — Северус мне рассказал, Гарри. О твоем… превращении.  
— Профессор… — Гарри опустил голову и вздохнул.   
— Твоей вины в этом нет, ты же знаешь? — мягко спросила она.   
— Мне не хочется думать, что я чудовище, — горько отозвался Гарри. — На самом деле это… это страшно, профессор. Словно его тьма продолжает жить во мне и только и ждет своего часа, чтобы вырваться на волю.   
— Северус говорил со мной об этом, — в голосе МакГонагалл послышалось неподдельное участие. — Он сказал, что поможет вам разобраться с этим чуть позже, когда всё уляжется.   
— Правда? Он правда вам так сказал? — Гарри поднял на нее глаза, полные надежды.   
— Правда, — она улыбнулась. — Я вижу, вы с ним нашли общий язык?   
Гарри неопределенно пожал плечами, не в силах скрыть счастливую улыбку.   
— Так что вам удалось узнать, профессор? Вы мне расскажете? — он постарался перевести тему.   
— Да тут и рассказывать особо нечего, Гарри, — МакГонагалл помолчала, собираясь с мыслями. — История банальна и стара, как мир. Очередной негодяй, который возомнил себя новым центром вселенной, — она нахмурилась. — Оставаясь в тени Волдеморта, Розье был в курсе всех его дел. В том числе узнал и о том, что тот обнаружил в библиотеке Малфоев старинную книгу. Одно из темных заклинаний обещало подарить ему силу и вечную молодость. Но Волдеморт не успел найти необходимые для обряда древние артефакты, принадлежавшие роду Малфоев. Это были два уже известных вам кольца, провести ритуал без которых было невозможно. Поэтому Розье, который тоже узнал о заклинании, после смерти Волдеморта сам занялся поисками колец. Кроме того для ритуала в жертву нужно было принести последнего наследника древнего рода. То, что это был Драко, практически мальчик, к тому же его кровный родственник, Розье не остановило, — МакГонагалл поджала губы. — Более того, он даже был доволен, что такое убийство позволяло ему расщепить душу надвое и создать крестраж.   
— А Малфои знали об этом ритуале? — Гарри поднял голову и вопросительно уставился на нее.   
— Знали. Эта история переходила из поколения в поколение в качестве семейной легенды. Поэтому Нарцисса и спрятала кольца от Волдеморта под страхом смерти, а потом отдала их тебе в надежде таким образом защитить Драко. Розье долго пытался вызнать, где кольца. Выспрашивал у нее по-родственному. Когда понял, что она ничего ему не скажет, заявился в мэнор под Оборотным зельем в облике Сивого и принялся пытать Драко у нее на глазах. Она не выдержала, бедная женщина, — МакГонагалл изо всех сил старалась сдерживать эмоции, чтобы ее голос не сильно дрожал. — А Драко… Он никогда не рассказывал тебе, как очнулся рядом с телом безумной матери?  
Побледневший Гарри едва смог проглотить комок в горле и помотал головой. В это время феникс в клетке пронзительно вскрикнул и полыхнул пламенем. Они развернулись в его сторону и какое-то время молча наблюдали, как горит птица. Когда от Фоукса осталась лишь горстка пепла, МакГонагалл вздохнула и тихо сказала: — Я не представляю через что ему пришлось пройти, Гарри. Но я очень в тебя верю. Что у тебя это все серьезно, и ты его не обидишь. Того, что ему довелось испытать, хватило бы на десятерых.   
Гарри снова молча помотал головой, и она, чуть успокоившись, продолжила свой рассказ:  
— Хотя Нарцисса отчаянно защищала свое сознание, каким-то образом Розье удалось увидеть часть воспоминания, как она передает кольца тебе. Он не был уверен, мог лишь догадываться, и для начала ему нужно было присмотреться. Дамир ехал к нам по моему приглашению. Розье разговорился с ним в придорожном трактире, именно тогда у него и родился план проникнуть в Хогвартс. Он захватил разум Драгарова, забрал документы, наложил Империо и запер в своем доме, а сам явился к нам. Про чары личины, для которых не нужно Оборотное зелье, и о которых мало кто знает, он вычитал все в той же книге, поэтому никто даже не подумал о таком способе.   
— Я даже не знал, что такое возможно, — Гарри вопросительно вскинул брови.   
— Это заклятие настолько древнее, что все считали его секрет давно утраченным. Но Розье на нашу беду о нем узнал, — пояснила МакГонагалл и, разнервничавшись, сцепила руки в замок. — Под видом преподавателя по ЗОТИ он проник в школу и начал присматриваться к тебе и к Драко Малфою. Но тут неожиданно для всех вы стали встречаться. С одной стороны, это облегчало ему слежку, с другой — когда вы объявили о помолвке, и он увидел на ваших руках те самые кольца, он испугался.   
— Я помню, он что-то такое говорил, — пробормотал Гарри, невольно погружаясь в страшные воспоминания.   
— Он испугался, что если вы вскоре поженитесь, то ты тоже войдешь в род Малфоев, и заклинание не сможет подействовать. Поэтому он заторопился. Чтобы разорвать вашу помолвку, он нанял девушку, авантюристку, которую выгнали из Шармбатона, пообещал ей много денег, и если все пойдет удачно, то и сердце Национального героя в придачу. Темномагический приворот на крови он вычитал все в той же книге. Мощнейший приворот, не зря эти секции библиотеки держат в строжайшем секрете. Люциусу Малфою нужно было быть осторожнее с тем, кому он предоставлял туда доступ, — МакГонагалл подошла к птичьей клетке и, успокаиваясь, разглядывала, как из пепла появляется взъерошенная серая головка. — Я до сих пор так и не знаю, как вам удалось его снять, Гарри, и почему вы мне об этом ничего не сказали, — она укоризненно посмотрела на Поттера и сурово сдвинула брови. — Когда вы и в этом нарушили его планы, он решил временно заключить Драко в Азкабан. К тому же Жюли, которая поняла, что его планы вовсе не так невинны, пригрозила всё рассказать вам.   
— Он мог меня просто убить. Это бы решило все проблемы, — тихо сказал Гарри.   
— Мог, — согласилась профессор, — Он так и сказал об этом аврорам, нимало не смущаясь. Пожалуй, он этим даже бравировал. Его остановило лишь то, что он не знал, как поведет себя после вашей смерти кольцо. Удастся ли его снять. Вы ведь сообщили ему о том, что они не снимаются. К тому же, после демонстрации твоей силы он понял, что справиться с тобой будет не так-то и легко, — разнервничавшаяся МакГонагалл снова незаметно перешла с ним на “ты”. — Поэтому одним выстрелом он убивал двух зайцев: избавлялся от ненужной свидетельницы и упрятывал Драко в Азкабан, чтобы получить время для подготовки к ритуалу.   
— Но зачем Жюли писала Драко?  
— Он хвастался аврорам, что заморочил девочке голову — уверил, что у него и в мыслях не было ничего страшного, а кольца ему нужны лишь для того, чтобы открыть тайник Малфой-мэнора. И в качестве доказательства сказал, что всё то же самое они могут узнать непосредственно у Драко. Стоит лишь опоить его Дурманящим зельем, чтобы тот рассказал им о семейных сокровищах сам. И тогда они будут богаты и оставят вас в покое.   
— И она поверила?   
— Он бывает очень убедительным. Думаю, вы и сами это видели.   
Гарри молча кивнул.   
— Жюли прислала Драко записку, встретилась с ним в трактире и подмешала зелье ему в чай. Розье сидел за соседним столом и выжидал. Когда все трое выбрались на улицу, он оглушил одурманенного Драко и убил Жюли его палочкой. Но, опасаясь, что чужая палочка не сработает так, как нужно, он вдобавок просто проломил ей голову. А потом вернулся в трактир и подправил воспоминания Розмерте.   
МакГонагалл пристально смотрела на новорожденного феникса, который пошатываясь поднялся на ножки и жалобно мяукнул.   
— Когда всё было готово для ритуала, — негромко продолжила она, — Розье вернул Розмерте часть воспоминаний. Тех, что касались Дурманящей настойки и его самого в образе Драгарова, а она уже пересказала их вам. А заодно и отпустил настоящего Дамира, да еще и не стал снимать с него Империус, словно специально издевался над аврорами, — МакГонагалл вздохнула. — Вечная беда нашего Аврората в том, что они цепляются за самую очевидную версию, не утруждая себя другими проверками… — она быстро взглянул на Гарри. — Вы поступили так, как Розье и задумывал, Гарри, и Драко вышел на свободу ровно в то самое время, в которое нужно было преступнику.  
Гарри отвел глаза и горько усмехнулся:   
— Значит, я снова был пешкой в чужой игре. А я так гордился, что сделал ради Драко хоть что-то сам.   
— Оставьте эти разговоры, мистер Поттер, — сухо оборвала его МакГонагалл. — Уж столько, сколько вы сделали для Драко Малфоя, не смог бы сделать никто. Вы подарили ему надежду на будущее, которого у него без вас просто не было. Он снова начал улыбаться. Я думала, что уже никогда этого не увижу, — она строго посмотрела Гарри в глаза, словно проверяя, до конца ли он осознал ее слова, и продолжила рассказ: — Написать записку почерком Люциуса, имея на правах родственника доступ в мэнор и к его личной переписке, для Розье было совсем просто… Оставалось только парализовать вашу необыкновенную силу заклятием, проведенным на вашей общей с Драко крови.   
— А нож… — тихо сказал Гарри.   
— … был самой большой вашей неосторожностью и его чистым везением, — кивнула головой МакГонагалл. — Сколько раз я рассказывала вам, Гарри, про силу крови на наших занятиях. Но пока вы на своем опыте не… — ее голос неожиданно сорвался, и маленький встрепанный Фоукс, словно почувствовав ее настроение, успокаивающе засвиристел и закурлыкал.   
— Профессор… — Гарри растерянно приподнялся из-за стола.   
— Все закончилось, Гарри, — откашлявшись, произнесла она устало. — И, к счастью, всё закончилось хорошо. Если бы не ваш внутренний монстр и не профессор Снейп… — она зябко повела плечами.   
— Но я… — Гарри резко втянул в себя воздух.   
— Вам всегда везет, мистер Поттер, и везет каким-то странным необычным образом, — на ее губах промелькнула тень улыбки. — Наверное, нам всем давно пора к этому привыкнуть?   
Гарри кивнул, соглашаясь с ней, но продолжая думать о чем-то своем.   
— Профессор, — наконец он отважился задать свой вопрос. — То, что у меня внутри… оно не опасно для Дра… для других? — быстро исправился он, тоскливо глядя на нее.   
МакГонагалл подошла к нему и положила руку на плечо:   
— Не бойтесь этого, Гарри. Вам просто нужно научиться с этим жить. Справился же с этим Римус Люпин, — она пытливо вглядывалась Гарри в лицо. — В конце концов, у каждого из нас внутри свои демоны.   
— Даже у вас? — Гарри искривил губы в вымученной улыбке, глядя в замкнутое изможденное лицо.   
— А чем я лучше остальных? — она неожиданно улыбнулась ему и снова отвернулась к клетке. — Даже у Фоукса есть свой маленький личный демон, правда? — спросила она у феникса, и тот согласно кивнул взъерошенной головой со слипшимся оперением. — Идите на занятия, мистер Поттер. Кажется, вы с Северусом планируете встречу со Скитер? Значит, вас ждет длинный день. 

Из кабинета директора Гарри вышел в полной задумчивости. Недавние события навалились тягостными воспоминаниями. Он не выдержал и, несмотря на ворчание мадам Помфри, снова ворвался в больничное крыло, чтобы проверить спящего Драко. После того, как они с МакГонагалл вновь разворошили прошлое, ему было жизненно необходимо убедиться в том, что Малфой жив и здоров, и что с ним все в порядке. Драко мирно лежал на спине, пусть такой же безучастный, но щеки его уже были не такого бледно-воскового цвета, как прежде, и дышал он ровнее и чище. Гарри присел рядом с кроватью и взял его за руку, отметив, что пальцы его потеплели.   
Мадам Помфри, которая явно собиралась отругать Поттера за то, что тот опять торчит в палате, взглянула в его расстроенные глаза и вместо этого сказала совсем другое:  
— Я думаю, еще несколько дней, и мы выведем его из сна, Гарри.   
— Ему лучше, правда ведь? — спросил он ее, не отрывая взгляда от Малфоя.   
— Судя по показателям, он практически здоров, — она улыбнулась счастью, разлившемуся по лицу Гарри. — А теперь, может быть, ты наконец пойдешь на уроки и не будешь действовать мне на нервы?   
Гарри покорно кивнул, с явной неохотой выпуская изящную тонкую руку из своей, и медленно вышел в коридор. На занятия идти не хотелось, да и нужно было уложить в голове всё, что он узнал. 

Выйдя из замка, Гарри неспешно побрел к озеру. Устроившись под большой ивой, он обхватил колени руками и замер, глядя на белые пенные барашки.   
В мыслях роилось слишком много вопросов. Сможет ли он справиться с тем, что внутри? Или однажды взбесится, снова обратится и сожрет своего Малфоя вместе с его семьей?   
Гарри зябко повел плечами. Имеет ли он право вообще связывать свою ненормальную судьбу с Малфоем? Или он обязан в который уже раз проявить гребаное благородство и оставить Драко в покое? Драко… Как теперь без него?.. Гарри обреченно уткнулся лбом в перекрестье рук. Ну почему с ним всегда так? Будет у него когда-нибудь хоть что-то хорошее в жизни?   
Он застонал, но тут же сам устыдился своей слабости. Как бы там ни было, вначале он обязан дождаться выздоровления Драко, вытащить Люциуса, а потом уже станет решать, что ему делать дальше. К тому же Снейп сказал, что всё будет хорошо, а хмурый профессор был одним из немногих, кому Гарри верил безоговорочно. 

Гарри приподнял голову, подпер кулаком подбородок и снова стал смотреть на водную рябь. Снейп… Было странно осознавать, что тот жив и опять принадлежит всем сразу и никому в отдельности. Тогда в подвале профессор был только его. Собственный. Гарри горько усмехнулся. Как иногда хочется, чтобы у тебя тоже кто-то был. Не Молли и Артур, которые всегда принадлежали лишь рыжему семейству; не Сириус, который любил вовсе не его — Гарри снова усмехнулся и подумал, что, видимо, повзрослел, раз начал видеть вещи в другом свете, — Сириус, который всегда искал в нем только Джеймса; не Хагрид, погруженный с головой в новый роман с мадам Максим, и уж точно не Дамблдор, ловко использовавший привязанность и восхищение наивного пацана в своих целях. А такой же чокнутый одиночка, который знал про его ненормальность, понимал ее, ненавидел в нем какие-то черты, но все равно оберегал и защищал всю жизнь. Несмотря ни на что.   
Гарри разозлился своей наивности. Пустые мечты. Профессор сейчас окружен обожанием своего факультета, и ему совершенно точно нет никакого дела до Гарри Поттера, как бы он ни был теперь знаменит. Ну и пускай. Он не будет навязываться. 

— Гарри, — он вздрогнул, обернулся на голос и увидел стоящего неподалеку Рона.   
— Привет! Прогуливаешь? — Гарри улыбнулся ему и кивнул головой, приглашая присесть.   
— Вообще-то тебя Снейп зовет, — сообщил ему Рон, усаживаясь рядом. — Меня послал за тобой. Ты бы поторопился, а то он очень разозлился, когда тебя не нашел, и всё спрашивал, куда ты провалился. Если бы я его не знал, подумал бы, что он за тебя волнуется.   
— Так пойдем? — Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на друга, приподнимаясь с земли.   
Рон замялся:  
— А давай еще посидим? Будто я тебя не сразу нашел.   
Несмотря на то, что Гарри готов был мчаться в замок к профессору со всех ног, он пожал плечами и уселся обратно, чувствуя, что Рон что-то хочет ему сказать.   
Какое-то время они молчали, глядя на темную воду.   
— Гарри… ты не сердись на меня, — наконец выдавил из себя Рон.   
Гарри повернулся и удивленно взглянул на него:  
— Рон, я…   
— Знаю, ты сейчас скажешь, что вовсе не сердишься. Ты же у нас такой… Но я бы на твоем месте точно злился, — он настороженно посмотрел на Гарри, но тот молчал и ждал продолжения. Рон в волнении сцепил пальцы в замок и тоже уставился на озеро. — Просто после войны все как-то стало по-другому. Я не хотел больше этого страха, паники, крови, ненависти. Меня тошнит от всего этого. Я даже в авроры передумал идти. Не могу больше. С моими поговорил, они вроде бы поняли. Буду пока Джорджу помогать с магазином, заодно и подумаю, что дальше делать. А рядом с тобой это всегда было и будет — как на пороховой бочке. Словно каждый день по лезвию бритвы идешь. Я испугался, я устал, Гарри. К тому же Малфоя твоего терпеть не могу. Вот и придумал удачный повод, чтобы отдалиться. А получается, что я тебя подвел, когда больше всего был нужен. Ты прости меня, хотя, наверное, за такое не прощают.   
— Ты бы всё равно ничего не смог сделать, — Гарри пытался поймать его взгляд, но Рон упрямо прятал глаза. — Никто ничего не смог бы сделать, Рон! Розье всё очень хорошо продумал, и ему не нужны были свидетели. Он убил Жюли и тебя убил бы, не задумываясь. Я не сержусь на тебя, правда. Я понимаю. Меня и самого всё это достало. Думаешь, нет?   
Рон обхватил себя за плечи и поежился:  
— Что бы ты ни говорил, я сам себя не прощу, знай об этом, — он внезапно усмехнулся и потупил глаза. — А еще я тебя ужасно ревную к Малфою... Ну вот я это и сказал.   
— В каком смысле? — Гарри с приоткрытым ртом уставился на друга.   
— Да не в том самом, дубина! — Рон пихнул его плечом и рассмеялся. — Просто я привык, что ты всегда только наш с Гермионой. Но она не считается, она девушка. А тут у тебя появляется Малфой, с которого ты глаз не сводишь, таскаешься за ним, как привязанный, пылинки сдуваешь и только что не в рот ему смотришь. Со мной ты никогда таким не был...   
— Рон! — Гарри не мог подобрать нужных слов. — Но ведь это совсем другое! Я его… — Гарри внезапно запнулся и смутился, и Рон двусмысленно хмыкнул:  
— Вот только избавь меня, пожалуйста, от подробностей, что именно “ты его” и как, ладно? — он широко ухмыльнулся, и Гарри не выдержал и прыснул, утыкаясь лицом в колени.  
Рон расхохотался следом за ним и снова пихнул смеющегося Гарри плечом. Какое-то время они толкались совсем как в старые добрые времена, стараясь опрокинуть друг друга на песок, а потом, устав бороться, снова уселись рядом, разглядывая низко нависшие тучи. Напряжение, наконец, спало, и их молчание стало каким-то искренним и уютным.   
Рон, искоса посмотрев на Гарри, немного помялся и спросил.   
— Кстати, у вас уже это было?   
Гарри недоуменно взглянул на него:   
— Что ты имеешь в виду?   
— Догадайся, — щеки у Рона покраснели, а сам он подчеркнуто прилежно не смотрел на друга.   
Гарри запнулся:  
— Рон... Зачем тебе это?  
Но Рон только еще больше надулся:  
— Сложно сказать, что ли?   
— Ну… — Гарри подумал и кивнул головой, решив быть с ним честным. — Было. У нас всё уже было.   
— И… как оно? — Рон упрямо вглядывался в линию горизонта, и только кончики его ушей полыхали бордовым цветом.   
— Оно классно, — Гарри засмеялся, но, внезапно оборвав смех, озадаченно взглянул на него: — А ты что же… еще нет? Я думал, вы уже…   
Рон понуро помотал головой:   
— С Гермионой мы слишком дружили. Глупо в этом признаваться, но делать это с ней мне всегда казалось как-то дико. Почти как с тобой, — он усмехнулся от поттеровского “фу-у-у” и продолжил: — Целоваться — целовались, а больше ни-ни. А с Лавандой… Она вроде бы и не против, а я боюсь пожалеть.   
— О чем?   
— Понимаешь, пока мы с ней не перешли черту, у меня вроде бы как еще есть шанс опять начать с Гермионой.   
— Ты хочешь снова с ней сойтись? — Гарри изумленно повернулся к нему.   
— Я не знаю, Гарри, — Рон тяжело вздохнул. — Мне хорошо с Лавандой. Мне с ней легко, просто, и иногда мне кажется, что это именно то, что нужно. Но по сравнению с Гермионой она бывает такой... предсказуемой что ли, такой скучной. Представляешь, пока был с Гермионой всё время ждал, когда же она, наконец, перестанет трещать про учебу и про свои книжки. А теперь мне этого не хватает, — Рон обернулся и посмотрел ему в лицо. — Я скучаю по вам, Гарри. Как-то так получилось, что я потерял сразу вас обоих.   
Пока Гарри подбирал слова для ответа, перед ними появилась серебристая Лань и бархатным низким голосом сообщила:   
— Мистер Уизли! Если вы считаете, что я отправил вас приятно поболтать с мистером Поттером, то вы сильно ошиблись. Немедленно ко мне, или сниму по двадцать баллов с каждого.   
Парни испуганно подскочили на ноги и, что есть мочи, припустили к замку.


	30. Урок драконоведения

Запыхавшийся Гарри шумно ввалился в кабинет ЗОТИ. Снейп нехотя оторвался от старинного фолианта и окинул его сердитым взглядом:   
— Мистер Поттер, вам что, нужно особое приглашение?   
— Простите профессор… Я не… Просто мы с Роном так давно не…   
— Сядьте! — раздраженно приказал Снейп, снова принимаясь водить глазами по строчкам. — И замолчите! Меня совершенно не интересуют ваши бессмысленные проблемы и оправдания.   
— Правда не интересуют? — Гарри не мог понять, что с ним творится. В присутствии Снейпа он просто не мог держать язык за зубами. Хотелось любой ценой обратить на себя внимание и получить подтверждение, что и для профессора он тоже не пустое место.   
— Вы забываетесь, мистер Поттер, и я настаиваю… — Снейп поднял на Гарри возмущенный взгляд, наткнулся на умоляющие глаза и сбился с мысли.   
— Вас на самом деле не интересуют мои проблемы, профессор? — Гарри жалобно смотрел на него.   
Снейп с досадой захлопнул книгу:  
— Поттер, если вы теперь решили, что я должен…   
— Да ничего я не решил, — невежливо и зло оборвал его Гарри, уставившись в парту. Он не мог понять сам себя. Да что он такое творит? Будто у него опять начался переходный возраст. Ни с одним другим учителем он бы не позволил себе ничего подобного. Но сейчас отчего-то было настолько больно, что всё снова возвращается на круги своя, и профессор отдаляется от него со стремительностью кометы, что Гарри просто не мог заставить себя промолчать. — Я ничего не решил, и вы мне ничего не должны, ясно? — сквозь зубы повторил он, не поднимая глаз.   
Гарри ожидал, что сейчас на его голову обрушится буря, и падут ураган и цунами вместе взятые, но только не того, что вместо этого Снейп преспокойно усядется за соседнюю парту.   
— Мистер Поттер, я надеюсь, вы отдаете себе отчет в том, что если вы попытаетесь таким тоном заговорить со мной при ком-то еще, вам не удастся избежать наказания?   
Гарри неверяще взглянул на него:   
— А... сейчас?   
— А сейчас вы придете в себя, и мы поговорим с вами об интервью, которое вы после обеда дадите Рите Скитер.   
— Нет, я спрашиваю, почему вы сейчас меня не наказываете? — Гарри недоверчиво и требовательно смотрел ему в лицо. — Вы бы любого за такое в порошок стерли… — пробормотал он и поспешно добавил: — ...профессор.   
— Стер бы, — флегматично согласился Снейп. — А вас с вашими бушующими гормонами — нет. Мистер Поттер, не разочаровывайте меня еще больше. Мне кажется, даже вы уже способны сделать из всего этого правильные выводы. Давайте, наконец, приступим к делу.   
Глаза Гарри постепенно наполнялись пониманием и надеждой:  
— Вы…   
— Всё, ни слова больше на эту тему, — Снейп резко поднялся с места. — Мое терпение тоже не безгранично! Вы собираетесь работать, или я могу вернуться к остальным студентам?   
— Собираюсь, — Гарри постарался сдержать счастливую улыбку. — И к другим студентам я вас не пущу. Извините, — торопливо прибавил он.   
Снейп мученически закатил глаза, но к полному восторгу Гарри промолчал, левитировав по воздуху и недовольно швырнув перед ним стопку “Ежедневного пророка”.  
— Мы должны с вами придумать, как дать в интервью правильную зацепку. Чтобы Кингсли понял, что ему не удастся спустить это дело на тормозах, — сдержанно пояснил он Гарри. — Давайте посмотрим, что можно сделать.   
— Но я могу сказать об этом прямо, как есть, — непонимающе предложил Гарри.   
Снейп покачал головой:  
— Никто и никогда не верит прямым утверждениям в прессе. Всё это делается совсем не так, — он развернул первый попавшийся “Пророк” на главной странице. — Смотрите, какие приемы используют опытные журналисты, — и он указал пальцем на хлесткий заголовок: “Дамблдор — глуп или опасен?”  
— Но… я не понимаю, — Гарри нахмурил брови, боясь, что Снейп сейчас разозлится на его тупость, но тот отреагировал совершенно спокойно, как будто ждал этого вопроса.   
— Вы видите, что они не оставили третьего варианта? — ровно сказал он. — Читателю предоставлена видимая свобода выбора, и он не замечает, что на самом деле загнан в жесткие рамки: ему просто не дают возможности подумать о том, что Дамблдор может быть умен и прагматичен. Из двух предложенных вариантов нужно выбирать наиболее приемлемый. И это всего лишь один из их психологических трюков.   
— И я должен буду сказать что-то подобное? — Гарри растерянно смотрел на броский заголовок.   
— А вот это мы и должны с вами придумать, — Снейп пододвинул к нему половину газетной стопки, а вторую половину взял себе.   
Следующий час они листали старые подшивки, зачитывая друг другу наиболее удачные фразы и прикидывая, как можно заронить зерно сомнения, не перегнув при этом палку. Было непривычно и хорошо обсуждать со Снейпом детали, не боясь ежеминутно его гнева и пропуская его колкие замечания мимо ушей.   
— Метафора, гипербола, вопрос, — в задумчивости бормотал Снейп, перебирая подшивки "Пророка" за последние несколько лет. — Что выбрать? Нет, пожалуй, в случае со Скитер гипербола может не сработать...  
— О чем вы, профессор? — Гарри оторвался от очередной заметки и взглянул на него с любопытством.   
— Один из способов заставить людей сомневаться — гиперболизировать вину, — коротко пояснил Снейп и, видя, что Гарри продолжает недоуменно смотреть на него, добавил: — Это значит выставить его таким чудовищем, что даже самым ярым его противникам станет смешно, — видя, как лицо Гарри озарилось пониманием, Снейп пожал плечами и продолжил: — Но все и так давно уже привыкли фильтровать статьи Скитер, поэтому, пожалуй, могут всё принять за чистую монету. А вот метафора может сработать.   
— Профессор, боюсь, что я не понимаю...   
Снейп коротко усмехнулся:  
— Не волнуйтесь, мистер Поттер, я знаю, что вам нужно растолковывать самые банальные вещи, — он открыл октябрьский номер трехлетней давности и ткнул пальцем в огромные буквы "Пожиратель или невинная жертва?" шириной во всю первую полосу и колдографию Стэнли Шанпайка, на которой он растерянно хлопал глазами и жалко прикрывал лицо рукой.   
— “Из Стэна такой же Пожиратель, как из нюхлера дракон”, — заявил нашему корреспонденту Альбус Дамблдор”, — прочитал Гарри вслух заголовок поменьше.   
— Вот именно! — хмуро отозвался Снейп. — Помните, сколько шуму наделали эти публикации после ареста Шанпайка? — Гарри молча кивнул. Он прекрасно помнил общее возмущение три года назад. Многие не верили в виновность Стэна и кричали, что наивного хвастуна безвинно упрятали в Азкабан, тем самым сломав ему жизнь. — Я считаю, в нашем случае уместно будет упомянуть об аресте Люциуса и провести аналогию со Стэнли Шанпайком, — Снейп протянул Гарри газету.   
Гарри еще раз посмотрел на заголовок и просиял:   
— Вы имеете в виду, я должен буду намекнуть Рите, что Люциус арестован так же безвинно?   
Снейп угрюмо кивнул, подтверждая:  
— А еще вы можете изображать полное недоумение и задавать невинные с виду вопросы. "Неужели вы уверены, что Люциус Малфой арестован законно?" — Снейп приподнял брови и так естественно удивился, изображая кого-то туповато-наивного, скорее всего, самого Гарри, что тот от неожиданности захлебнулся смехом.  
Лицо Снейпа едва уловимо дрогнуло, а глаза потеплели:   
— Время, — он кинул взгляд на большие настенные часы и неохотно поднялся. — Я надеюсь, вы всё поняли, мистер Поттер? Вы справитесь? — спросил он, легким взмахом руки собирая разворошенные газеты в стопку и отправляя ее в дальний угол. Гарри уверенно кивнул. — Сейчас придут ваши одноклассники. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы они нас застали… — Снейп, кажется, впервые в жизни замялся и не закончил фразу.   
— Конечно, профессор, — в голосе Гарри звучало такое неприкрытое счастье и готовность хранить тайну их встреч, что Снейп недовольно покосился на него, но ничего не сказал и поспешно скрылся в подсобке.   
Гарри, которого переполняли самые противоречивые эмоции, прошел наверх и уселся на свое место, поджидая товарищей. 

— Я тебя сто лет не видела, у тебя все хорошо?   
Гарри обернулся и улыбнулся подруге, которая стояла рядом с его партой.   
— Всё хорошо, — сказал он и пояснил: — Сегодня буду давать интервью Рите.   
Гермиона усмехнулась:   
— Решил ей позволить вернуться в профессию?   
— Никуда не денешься, нам нужна пресса, — Гарри подвинулся, приглашая Гермиону присесть рядом.   
— Ты мне расскажешь, что тебе говорила МакГонагалл? — спросила она, устраиваясь за его столом.   
— Обязательно. Только потом. Волнуюсь насчет интервью, — пояснил он. — Заранее представляю, что она понапишет.   
— Ну так тебе не привыкать, — Гермиона посмотрела на него и улыбнулась воспоминаниям: — “Гарри Поттер нездоров и опасен”, — она не выдержала и хихикнула в ответ на его гневный взгляд. — Ты точно уверен, что хочешь этого, Гарри?   
— Я должен это сделать ради Драко, — Гарри поежился. — А помнишь, как тебя Молли Уизли возненавидела? Когда ты была девицей, разбившей сердце героя?  
Судя по помрачневшему лицу Гермионы, помнила она об этом прекрасно.   
— Ну Скитер мне дорого за это заплатила, — мстительно сказала она и внезапно рассмеялась: — А помнишь, как твой Малфой ей про тебя гадости наговаривал? Когда она пробиралась в школу под видом жука.   
Гарри любовно усмехнулся:  
— Он был таким засранцем. Вспоминаю его тогдашнего, и словно в другой жизни всё было. Самодовольный, наглый… Вот уж не думал, что когда-нибудь буду скучать по нему прежнему. Не поверишь, но чего бы я ни отдал, чтобы снова увидеть его таким. После войны в нем будто что-то надломилось. Его родители… — Гарри отвел глаза.   
— Гарри. Теперь у него есть ты, — Гермиона успокаивающе сжала его кисть. — Поверь мне, это очень много. Он же от счастья светится, когда с тобой рядом. И ты тоже, — она кивнула, предваряя его вопрос. — Вы если друг на друга не смотрите, значит обязательно касаетесь, словно не можете поодиночке.   
Гарри удивленно посмотрел на нее:  
— Это правда?   
— Правда, — Гермиона весело взглянула на него. — Ты разве не заметил, что от тебя отстали все наши девушки? Они просто поняли, что у них нет никаких шансов.   
— Но это так глупо, — Гарри внезапно смутился. — Мы же с ним не девчонки.   
— А по-моему мило, — она улыбнулась. — Не бери в голову! Какая разница, как это смотрится со стороны, если делает Драко счастливым? — она поднялась с места. — Ну, я пойду к себе, урок сейчас начнется.   
— Гермиона, — он удержал ее за руку и, поймав недоуменный взгляд, торопливо спросил: — Скажи, я не должен оставить его? Я боюсь того, что… — Гарри замялся, потому что так и не решился рассказать подруге о своем превращении и поселившемся в душе паническом страхе за Малфоя. Так и не найдя нужных слов, он помотал головой — Нет, ничего, иди.   
Но Гермиона несколько секунд прожигала его гневным взором, затем склонилась над ним, положила ладонь на плечо и сердито сказала:  
— Гарри Поттер! Что бы ты там себе ни надумал, не смей от него уходить по какой-нибудь дурацкой благородной причине! Слышишь, не смей! Расскажи ему всё, что тебя беспокоит, и пусть дальше решает сам Драко. Если ты сейчас его бросишь, какими бы высокими ни были твои мотивы, ты отберешь у него всё. Ты это понимаешь? Всё! — сердито прошептала она и резко выпрямилась, отстраняясь, когда проходящий сзади Симус задел ее сумкой. — И если ты хотя бы попытаешься выкинуть что-нибудь в этом духе, я тебя зааважу. Так и знай! — она раздраженно откинула за спину каштановую гриву, развернулась и пошла к своему столу.   
Гарри благодарно смотрел ей вслед. Гермиона всегда знала, как вправить ему мозги и объяснить в двух словах, что он полный кретин. А у Малфоя, кажется, на самом деле появилась подруга. 

Грянул звонок, и в аудиторию размашистым шагом вошел Снейп, сурово оглядывая всех присутствующих.   
— Сели все по местам и достали пергаменты. Мистер Финниган, вы что-то хотели, или мы можем начинать? — под мрачным тяжелым взглядом перепуганный Симус торопливо метнулся за парту перед Гарри, а Снейп неторопливо подошел к кафедре. — На сегодняшнем уроке мы должны были проходить с вами средства защиты от Бааван Ши, - медленно, словно раздумывая, произнес он. — Но я решил изменить программу. Вместо этого мы сегодня будем изучать… — профессор выдержал эффектную паузу, обводя глазами заинтересованные лица, и негромко объявил: — ...драконов. Их образ жизни, особенности, достоинства и недостатки обороны. И, разумеется, средства защиты от них.   
Класс восхищенно загудел, и Снейп снова окинул всех гневным взором.   
Гарри вскочил с места, чувствуя себя преданным:   
— Вы... вы не можете…   
Снейп холодно посмотрел на него:   
— Еще один звук, мистер Поттер, и вы вылетите отсюда быстрее бладжера, так и не узнав, как драконы могут защищать свои слабые места от нападения. Вы меня хорошо поняли? — Снейп просверлил его нечитаемым угрюмым взглядом.   
— Простите, профессор, я идиот, — Гарри с облегчением упал обратно за парту.   
— Я полагаю, в этом никто никогда не сомневался, — буркнул Снейп, и по классу прокатилась волна слизеринских ехидных смешков. 

Не обращая больше ни на кого внимания, Снейп откинул со лба мешающие длинные пряди и заговорил о драконах, небрежным взмахом палочки попутно создавая наглядные миниатюры. Зеленые, коричневые, черные и золотые драконы поочередно вскидывали вверх перепончатые тонкие крылья, взлетали с его руки, кружили над головами и рассыпались в воздухе на мелкие разноцветные искры.   
Класс прекратил шептаться и изумленно притих, вслушиваясь в каждое слово. Низким чарующим голосом профессор негромко рассказывал о крылатых чудовищах так, словно поведывал сокровенное, и даже знакомые темы сейчас звучали особенно и по-новому.   
Кружащийся волчком Уроборос, крылатый Балаур, ядовитодышащий Куэлебре, горделивый Инлун, рогатый Амару, змееподобный Болла, и даже восьмиглавый Ямата-но Ороти по очереди оживали в умелых жилистых руках и разлетались по классу под восхищенными взглядами обоих факультетов.   
Затаив дыхание, Гарри слушал завораживающий низкий голос, смотрел, как кружат вокруг разномастные крылатые ящеры и чувствовал, как леденящий страх понемногу отступает из сердца.   
Пусть это было смешно и глупо, но в этой пестрой компании он больше не ощущал себя одиноким и отверженным. В устах профессора драконы переставали быть жуткими монстрами, а становились прекрасными существами со своими особенностями и чертами. В его сказаниях они воспринимались почти такими же, как и люди, только намного лучше их — сильней, благородней, мудрей.   
— Испокон веков драконы считались злобными монстрами, но для китайцев это всегда был символ добра. Как разобраться, кто прав? — обратился Снейп к притихшим очарованным ученикам. — Смеем ли мы вообще их оценивать с наших позиций? Настоящий дракон умеет видеть сквозь толщу веков, перемещается среди звезд и одновременно существует в нескольких мирах. Ему подчиняется пространство и время. Не зря Уроборос является закольцованным символом вечности, — голос профессора загремел, усиливаемый высокими сводами, и он воодушевленно взмахнул палочкой, запуская в воздух очередную партию ящеров. — Если говорить откровенно, то драконы — это высшие существа, неподвластные нашему пониманию и скудному разуму. Так кто и кого должен судить, я вас спрашиваю? Мы их, или всё же они нас? — требовательно спросил Снейп и поднес к лицу изумленного Симуса маленькую копию венгерской хвостороги, которая восторженно стукнула шипастым хвостом по твердой ладони и выпустила вверх облачко едкого дыма.   
При взгляде на отважного миниатюрного дракона черные глаза профессора мрачно и вдохновенно загорелись, как и всегда, когда речь заходила о Темных искусствах. Он осторожно ссадил хвосторогу на парту ошеломленному Финнигану и вновь принялся мерить аудиторию широкими шагами.  
— П-профессор, — заикаясь под суровым взглядом Снейпа, Невилл все же отважился на вопрос. — С-скажите… Может ли дракон быть чьей-то анимагической формой?  
Гарри сжался на стуле, но Снейп даже не взглянул в его сторону.   
— Почему вы спрашиваете об этом, мистер Лонгботтом? — холодно спросил он. — Вам известны такие примеры?   
— Н-нет, — покраснел и снова запнулся Невилл, но нашел в себе силы продолжить: — Я никогда о них не слышал. Но моя девушка говорит, что такое бывает.  
Снейп нахмурился и опустил глаза на крохотную виверну, сидящую у него на ладони.   
— Это случается крайне редко, — веско произнес он. — Раз в тысячу лет один из волшебников может получить эту анимагическую форму. Последним драконом-анимагом был Фафнир, но, насколько я знаю, он плохо кончил. С тех пор ничего подобного науке не известно.  
— Но почему? — осмелевший Невилл, задавая следующий вопрос, следил глазами за перелетевшим к Симусу на парту маленьким Амару, который своими оленьими рогами пытался боднуть хвосторогу в бок.   
— Потому что для такой трансформации нужен очень мощный уровень магии. Которого нет у ныне живущих волшебников, — Снейп словно не замечал, что Гарри застыл на месте и напряженно вслушивается в каждое его слово. — Если таковой появится, я обязательно дам вам знать, мистер Лонгботтом, — пообещал Снейп под смешки всего класса и, будто невзначай остановившись у парты Гарри, оперся на нее рукой и прибавил: — Потому что это будет безусловно выдающийся человек. Во всех смыслах. 

Гарри так и застыл на месте, а Снейп как ни в чем не бывало снова подошел к кафедре, взмахом руки создавая в воздухе новых разноцветных монстров и запуская их над головами учеников.   
— Тем не менее поэтапная трансформация в дракона нам известна из древних источников, — скучным голосом сказал он. — Но вам это, определенно, неинтересно.   
Класс возмущенно загудел, протягивая руки к драконам, и Снейп, легким кивком головы устранив лишний шум, произнес:  
— Ну хорошо. В таком случае продолжим. Превращение в дракона требовало определенных заклинаний. Например, в одном из дошедших до нашего времени, говорилось примерно следующее: “Воспрянь, очнись ото сна! Прими свою суть и свою истину. Стань ею, живи ею! Просто будь”. А в оригинале это звучало так, — Снейп поднял голову вверх и, зычно растягивая гласные, произнес: — Levántache, espertar dun soño! Leve a súa esencia ea súa verdade. Sexa-lo, vivila! Só ten que ser!

— Откуда он все это знает? — развернувшись вполоборота к Гарри шепотом спросил Симус.   
Но Гарри так и не услышал его вопроса. Leve a súa esencia… Подперев кулаком подбородок, он зачарованно смотрел перед собой в пространство пустыми глазами, вслушиваясь, как дробится и тает в высоких сводах низкий обволакивающий голос. Снейп начал приводить описания известных мистических перерождений — человек внутри змея, потом он снаружи и, наконец, змей где-то внутри — и всё это тоже откликалось в каждой клеточке тела чем-то знакомым. Хотелось испробовать всё на себе, почувствовать свою мощь, стать кем-то другим, взлететь в поднебесье.   
Больше не было страха и ужаса, лишь колкая магия трепетала вокруг него, послушно отвечая на каждый волнующий звук знакомого голоса. Гарри кивал в такт его словам, ощущая себя змеей, зачарованной дудкой факира. Всё будет хорошо... Он справится... Профессор... ему в этом поможет... Leve a súa… Бархатные напевы дарили надежду, обещали покой, помощь, убаюкивали, усыпляли. Súa verdade...  
Быть драконом… Не приговор… и не кара… Всего лишь форма... другая... форма существования… лучшая... из всех... которые... могли бы... быть... 

— Мистер Поттер, вы что, уснули? Урок давно кончился, — Гарри внезапно очнулся от ехидного глубокого голоса над головой и с трудом выпал из своей сладкой дрёмы.   
— Что? — он ошалело оглядывал, как громыхают стульями последние ученики. Кабинет был практически пуст — ни одноклассников, ни летучих драконов, лишь группка слизеринцев стояла чуть поодаль, поджидая своего декана.   
— Я говорю, все уже разошлись, и вам пора бы прийти в себя, — рявкнул Снейп. — Мистер Поттер! Я к кому обращаюсь? О чем вы вообще думаете на моем уроке?   
Бледное лицо с крючковатым носом рассерженно нависло над Гарри, ожидая ответа.   
— Я думаю, что раз я чуть не уснул от ваших слов, значит, вы, наверное, заклинатель драконов, профессор, — бездумно ляпнул так и не пришедший в себя до конца Гарри и, увидев ошеломленное лицо Снейпа, тут же исправился. — Это я просто так сказал, не подумав… простите.   
Но эффект от его вырвавшихся слов был подобен ударившей в дерево молнии: Снейп полностью лишился дара речи и выглядел теперь так, словно его парализовало мгновенно и навсегда.   
Гарри судорожно сглотнул, смущенно поправил очки и взлохматил волосы, бросая на него виноватые взгляды.   
— Когда? — выдавил из себя Снейп. — Когда вы начали засыпать?   
— Сразу после вашего заклина… Не может быть! — Гарри неверяще уставился на него. — А они что, на самом деле существуют? Заклинатели?  
Снейп недоверчиво смотрел на него и молчал.  
Гарри растерянно скользнул взглядом по лицам Паркинсон, Нотта и Забини, с недоумением наблюдающим за странной сценой, и решил исправить ситуацию:   
— Ну… Мы видимо будем проходить это в следующий раз, профессор? Ментальную связь заклинателя с драконом, и всё такое? Они ведь наверняка как-то связаны друг с другом? — скороговоркой зачастил он и, заметив совершенно обезумевший взгляд Снейпа, предпочел тут же сменить тему: — Спасибо вам, профессор. Урок был замечательным, — Гарри поспешно выбирался из-за парты, сбрасывая школьные принадлежности в сумку и изредка вскидывая на Снейпа счастливый, просветлевший взгляд.   
— Всегда… — прохрипел Снейп, с трудом откашлялся и решительно взял себя в руки: — Всегда рад быть вам полезным, мистер Поттер, — сдержанно произнес он и под вызывающие смешки окруживших его плотным полукольцом учеников склонился перед ним в издевательском поклоне; но Гарри заметил, как напряженно буравят его черные глаза. — Надеюсь, вам удалось извлечь из моего урока хоть что-нибудь ценное, а не просто проспать его с открытыми глазами, как всегда.   
Слизеринцы угодливо захохотали, но очень быстро примолкли, увидев, как Гарри смерил профессора благодарным, обожающим взглядом, развернулся и поспешно выбежал вон.   
— Что это с Поттером? Он какой-то странный, — озвучил общее удивление Гойл и несолидно хихикнул: — Может, он в вас влюбился, профессор?  
Несмотря на подзатыльник от Блейза, Гойл явно собирался развить эту тему дальше, но под тяжелым взглядом Снейпа стушевался и замолчал.   
— Я думаю, нам есть чем заняться, мистер Гойл, вместо того, чтобы обсуждать нелогичные поступки нашей местной знаменитости, — сухо отозвался профессор. — Давайте лучше поговорим о вашей успеваемости. Я хотел сказать, что недоволен всеми вами. Что вы себе позволяете? Мистер Гойл, вы оказались неспособны выучить простейшие Манящие чары? Вы проходили их на четвертом курсе! Мне стыдно за вас! — Гойл повесил голову, и Снейп медленно обернулся к новой жертве. — А вы, мисс Паркинсон! Вы что, не сумели превратить лист клевера в фальшивый галлеон? Если бы я знал, что доживу до такого позора…   
Панси вздохнула и обреченно сделала шаг вперед, жалобно косясь на сокурсников, которые вовсе не собирались ее спасать от профессорского гнева, а, наоборот, стыдливо старались спрятаться за спинами друг друга. Каждому было за что краснеть, и Гарри Поттер тут же был благополучно забыт.


	31. Рита

Гарри, волнуясь, стоял на крыльце замка и слушал стрекот цикад. Уже понемногу смеркалось, и в прохладном воздухе пахло береговой свежестью и скошенной травой. Со Скитер они договорились встретиться у озера, и он собирался с мыслями, словно готовясь нырнуть в холодную темную воду. Конечно же, Рита Скитер пришла в совершенный восторг, когда знаменитый Национальный герой пообещал дать ей интервью о своей жизни. Гарри даже осмелился надеяться, что от радости в этот раз ее статья получится более приличной, чем обычно. Хотя, зная Скитер, шансов на это у него было немного. Он зябко передернул плечами, настраиваясь на серьезную схватку с Прытко-Пишущим пером. 

— Мистер Поттер, вы помните наши договоренности? Вы должны сделать лишь небольшой намек, чтобы у всех закрались сомнения в виновности Люциуса и начались разговоры, — раздался сзади низкий баритон. Казалось, Снейп был вездесущим. Гарри живо обернулся к нему и молча кивнул. — Тогда почему вы до сих пор здесь стоите? — ворчливо осведомился профессор. — Вперед! Помните, что вы делаете это ради Драко. И не позволяйте ей себя запугать!   
Внезапно он поднял руку, неловко похлопал Гарри по плечу, быстро развернулся и скрылся в замке. Гарри смотрел ему вслед, расплываясь в улыбке. Ласка была такой мимолетной, словно ему почудилось. Но она совершенно точно была.   
Все так же глупо улыбаясь, Гарри быстро сбежал по ступенькам и направился к озеру. На сердце стало легко и весело. Он живо представлял себе счастливое лицо Драко, когда тот поймет, что у его отца появилась надежда, а еще радовался тому, что их новые взаимоотношения со Снейпом, кажется, уже не только плод его больного воображения. 

Еще издали Гарри заметил, что Рита Скитер уже поджидает его у плакучей ивы.   
— Гарри Поттер! Наша путеводная звезда! Наш славный герой! Как я рада видеть вас в таком отличном настроении! — репортерша шагнула ему навстречу, нервно поправляя на носу очки. Она явно волновалась и старалась сделать вид, что в их жизни вовсе не было неприятного прошлого. — А где же ваша прелестная подруга? — добавила она и сладко улыбнулась.   
— Я сегодня один, уж не обессудьте, — Гарри внутренне усмехнулся, вспомнив, что Скитер до ужаса боялась Гермионы. — Но если вы хотите, я могу ее пригласить.   
— Что вы, что вы! Гарри! — ее широкая улыбка слегка потускнела. — Совершенно ни к чему отрывать занятую девушку. Пускай учится. Мы с вами и вдвоем прекрасно пообщаемся, не так ли?   
Взмахом волшебной палочки Рита трансформировала ближайший валун в просторный диван и жестом предложила располагаться на нем поудобнее.   
— Итак, Гарри, с чего мы начнем? — бойко спросила Рита, профессиональным жестом поправляя очки, и достала из сумочки блокнот с Прытко-Пишущим пером, при виде которого Гарри невольно вздрогнул.   
— Я… не знаю, — растерянно сказал он.   
— Тогда, Гарри, возможно для начала ты позволишь задать несколько вопросов о себе? — прощебетала Скитер, деловито закидывая ногу на ногу. Гарри опасливо покосился на перо и коротко кивнул.   
Перо тут же принялось строчить.   
— Что оно пишет? Я еще даже рта не раскрыл, — занервничал Гарри, изворачиваясь и заглядывая в блокнот. 

“ _Национальный герой поражает воображение с первого взгляда_ , — с ужасом прочитал он. — _Кто теперь сможет узнать в этом почти сформировавшемся привлекательном мужчине некогда неказистого подростка? Ставшие легендарными очки, волосы цвета воронова крыла, пронзительные изумрудные глаза и, конечно же, знаменитый шрам обещают разбить сердца не одному десятку поклонниц_ ”. 

— Рита, что это такое? — простонал он, зачем-то заново перечитывая этот кошмар. — Мы с вами об этом не договаривались!   
— Не обращай внимания, это мои зарисовки, — отмахнулась от него журналистка. — Можно сказать, черновики. Лучше расскажи нашим читателям о том, как проходит твой первый учебный год после войны.   
Гарри тяжело вздохнул и попытался сконцентрироваться на своей главной цели. Тщательно подбирая каждое слово, он принялся рассказывать об уроках, учителях и Хогвартсе, со страхом косясь в блокнот и пытаясь не обращать внимания на “выдающиеся успехи самого талантливого ученика в школе”, “Гарри Поттер по-настоящему скромен, как и пристало истинному герою” и “я до сих пор горько рыдаю по ночам, вспоминая ужасы войны”.  
Пока перо проворно скакало по блокноту, Рита изучающе смотрела на Гарри, слушая его ответы вполуха, и откровенно скучала, явно выжидая, когда можно будет перейти к более провокационным вопросам.   
Как только Гарри запнулся и сделал паузу, она тут же не преминула этим воспользоваться:   
— Изменилось ли что-то в вашей школе после смерти Дамблдора? — с участливой заботой на лице и еле сдерживаемым любопытством поинтересовалась она. — Ладишь ли ты с новым директором, Гарри?  
— Наш новый директор — бывший декан моего факультета профессор МакГонагалл. Как я могу с ней не ладить? — искренне удивился тот. — А что касается Дамблдора… После войны Хогвартс уже никогда не будет прежним, как бы нам этого ни хотелось.   
Гарри непроизвольно заглянул в блокнот и тут же пожалел об этом:

“ _При одном лишь упоминании о Дамблдоре, глаза героя заволоклись слезами_ ”, — прочитал Гарри и скрипнул зубами. Откуда вообще взялось это дурацкое слово “заволоклись”? И вообще, если уж Скитер врет, так хоть бы врала правильно. Ничего-ничего, ради Драко он и это стерпит.   
Его мысли прервал следующий вопрос:   
— Я слышала, Северус Снейп вернулся в Хогвартс? — глаза репортерши хищно сверкнули. — Что ты об этом думаешь, Гарри?  
Гарри коротко усмехнулся:  
— Северус Снейп прекрасный преподаватель и замечательный человек. Боюсь, здесь вас не ждут никакие сенсации.   
Перо замерло и повисло в воздухе, явно разочарованное его ответом.   
— Вам удалось с ним поладить? — небрежно бросила Рита. — По слухам, у вас с ним прежде были не самые лучшие отношения.   
— Я надеюсь, все наши недопонимания остались в прошлом, — сдержанно кивнул Гарри.   
Перо на несколько секунд призадумалось и тут же опять кинулось что-то строчить. Гарри снова невольно скосил глаза в блокнот: 

“ _Северус Снейп делал мою жизнь абсолютно непереносимой. Он отравлял каждый мой школьный день. Мне многое пришлось выстрадать и вынести из-за этого человека”, — сказал Национальный герой, пряча в голосе слезы.  
Кто не знает о том, что бывший ребенок-сирота, лишенный родителей и отчего дома, был вынужден терпеть притеснения и насмешки этого чудовища, заботливо пригретого Дамблдором под крышей Хогвартса? Но Гарри Поттер, как настоящий герой, не помнит причиненного ему зла: — “Благодаря моему бесконечному терпению и доброте, сейчас нам кое-как удалось наладить с профессором цивилизованное общение_”. 

— Рита! — Гарри порывисто вскочил с дивана. — Если это попадет в газеты, я сейчас же уйду и больше не скажу вам ни слова!   
— Как хотите, — Рита обиженно помотала головой, и перо, слегка сопротивляясь и спотыкаясь, медленно вычеркнуло последние строки.   
Гарри с удовлетворением посмотрел, как оно вымарывает слово “чудовище” и возмущенно сказал:  
— И вообще, прекратите постоянно оскорблять дорогих мне людей!  
Рита тут же вскинулась и приняла охотничью стойку:  
— Вы можете сказать, что Северус Снейп ваш друг, Гарри? Или кто-то больший? Может быть, в новой жизни у вас с ним завязались романтические отношения?   
— Рита! — рявкнул вконец рассерженный Гарри, с ужасом представляя себе, что подумает о нем Снейп, если прочитает нечто подобное. — Прекратите нести чушь! Романтические отношения у меня с Драко Малфоем! А профессор Снейп просто мой преподаватель! Очень хороший преподаватель, хочу я заметить!   
— Ах, вот ка-ак, — неопределенно протянула Рита, делая вид, что страшно разочарована, и, покосившись на перо, которое что-то споро строчило, не обращая на них никакого внимания, тут же просветлела лицом.   
Заранее пугаясь того, что там увидит, Гарри заглянул в блокнот и застонал.

“ _После войны профессор Снейп занял в моем сердце место, которое всегда по праву принадлежало лишь Дамблдору. Но теперь и он стал мне почти как отец”, — сказал Гарри Поттер, смахивая скупую мужскую слезу. — “Именно Северус Снейп поддержал наши отношения с Драко Малфоем. Поскольку мы не можем попросить благословения у своих родителей, профессор Снейп после возвращения заменил нам обоим и отца, и мать”, — на этих словах рано осиротевший герой благодарно всхлипнул и прижал руку к сердцу, другой рукой обнимая за талию своего жениха, доверчиво кладя голову ему на грудь..._ ” 

В этом месте Гарри уже просто не выдержал и расхохотался в голос:  
— Послушайте, как вы можете писать такую чушь и не краснеть?   
— Это вовсе не чушь, — Рита оскорбленно поджала губы. — Люди любят читать такое. Иначе разве у “Ежедневного пророка” было бы столько подписчиков?  
— Но это же абсолютное вранье! Это даже не похоже на правду! — тыльной стороной ладони Гарри вытер выступившие от смеха слезы.   
— Кому нужна ваша правда? — Рита изумленно взметнула вверх идеально выщипанные брови. — Люди всё равно видят лишь то, что они хотят видеть! И ни вы, ни я этого не изменим.   
— Вы прикрываете философией свои бездарные тексты, Рита? Это тонкий ход, — все еще посмеиваясь, Гарри изучающе взглянул на нее и ехидно прищурился.   
— Знаете, Гарри, — Рита внезапно сняла очки и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. — А вы никогда не задумывались о том, что я действительно могу писать? И могу писать хорошо, — ее лицо неуловимо изменилось, мгновенно став старше и печальней. — Вот только я заранее знаю, что никому это не нужно, и никто не будет это читать. Люди не любят думать. Они хотят получать жареные факты и сплетни, поэтому мои тексты всегда идут “на ура” и позволяют мне безбедно существовать. Как бы цинично это ни звучало. 

Сдержанно усмехнувшись, она посмотрела на опешившего Гарри и снова надела очки, становясь привычной собой:   
— Вы расскажете нашим читателям, кем вы хотите стать после школы, Гарри? Какие мечты будоражат сердце нашего героя? — бойко протараторила она, словно только что вовсе и не было никакой метаморфозы.   
— Я мечтаю стать главным аврором, — растерянно пробормотал Гарри, все еще приходя в себя после ее внезапного перевоплощения.   
— Почему именно главным аврором? — небрежно уточнила Рита, кивая своему перу, чтобы оно начинало писать.   
И тут Гарри сосредоточился и произнес фразу, которую они приготовили со Снейпом заранее.   
— Я хочу стать главой Аврората, чтобы иметь возможность бороться с несправедливостью на всех уровнях, — осторожно сказал он. — Я хочу избавить общество от преступности. А еще я хочу, чтобы невинные жертвы, такие, как Стэн Шанпайк или Люциус Малфой, не сидели в тюрьме без вины. Чтобы люди, помогавшие нам выиграть в этой войне, не были обречены на пожизненное заключение без шанса выйти на волю.   
Рита подняла на него странный взгляд и криво улыбнулась:   
— Люциус Малфой — невинная жертва?   
— Неужели вы правда думаете, что он арестован законно? — Гарри наивно похлопал глазами, как ему было велено. — Я думал, журналисты владеют большей информацией.   
— Вы уверены в том, что вы говорите, Гарри? — Рита продолжала пытливо смотреть ему в глаза.   
— Общество однажды осудило Стэна и сломало ему жизнь, — Гарри даже не ожидал, что она так вцепится в эту тему. — Этого захотел Скримджер. Не удивлюсь, если арест Люциуса Малфоя также был выгоден наверху кому-то, кто предпочел забыть или вовсе не знать о его военных заслугах.  
Рита несколько секунд посидела, что-то прикидывая в уме.   
— Я вас услышала, Гарри, — напряженно сказала она и усмехнулась, как будто получила всё, что хотела и даже больше. — Надеюсь, вы знаете, о чем говорите, — Скитер оживленно потерла руки, но под вопросительным взглядом Гарри тут же собралась и добавила своим обычным тоном: — А теперь, пожалуйста, еще несколько слов для наших читательниц. Что вы можете им пожелать?   
— Счастья. Любви. Мира. Наверное, сейчас это самое главное для всех нас? — Гарри смущенно пожал плечами.   
— Ну что ж! — Рита проворно захлопнула блокнот, не давая Гарри заглянуть в него. — Я благодарю вас за интервью! — она ослепительно улыбнулась, поднимаясь с дивана, и Гарри учтиво встал следом за ней.   
— Спасибо, что позвали меня, Гарри, — она снова загадочно сверкнула на него глазами. — Полагаю, вы знаете, что это позволит мне вернуться в профессию? — Гарри кивнул, и она окинула его оценивающим взглядом. — Я в долгу не останусь. Ждите статью.   
С этой непонятной фразой она протянула Гарри руку, которую он машинально пожал, усмехнулась и со словами “вы все равно уже знаете мою тайну” превратилась в крупного перламутрово-зеленого жука и взмыла в воздух, растворяясь в закатном небе. 

Гарри еще какое-то время постоял на берегу, собираясь с мыслями. Он совершенно не доверял Рите, но, кажется, в этот раз она говорила искренне. Главное, чтобы это помогло Люциусу. А ее статью он как-нибудь стерпит. Не впервой.   
Тоскливо вздыхая, Гарри поплелся в больничное крыло и привычно забрался на кровать к неподвижному Драко, обхватывая его рукой поперек груди.   
— Если бы ты знал, Малфой, на какие жертвы я иду ради тебя! — пожаловался он в порозовевшую щеку. — Очередное отвратительное интервью, как будто мне их было мало. А ты потом придешь в себя и еще влепишь мне за самоуправство. — Гарри поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, вдыхая привычный цветочный аромат, сейчас почти забитый запахом лекарственных трав. — Но я на всё согласен. Ты, главное, поскорей возвращайся. 

Гарри думал, что от волнения ему не удастся заснуть, но, когда он открыл глаза, оказалось, что он проспал слишком долго. Торопливо чмокнув Драко в краешек губ, он скатился с кровати, наспех наложил на себя Очищающие и со всех ног помчался на завтрак.   
В Большой зал Гарри ворвался под самый конец трапезы, как раз в то самое время, когда под потолком закружились совы с утренней почтой. Преисполняясь нехорошими предчувствиями, но все же надеясь на лучшее, он упал на скамью между Гермионой и Роном, протянув руку вверх, поймал ближайшую газету и торопливо раскрыл ее на первой странице. Гермиона еще только разворачивала свой выпуск, когда Гарри быстро пробежал заголовок глазами и задохнулся от ужаса:

“НАЦИОНАЛЬНЫЙ ГЕРОЙ ОБВИНЯЕТ МИНИСТЕРСТВО” — было набрано крупными жирными буквами во всю страницу. Шрифт помельче гласил: “Жертвы режима томятся в застенках! Откровенное интервью Спасителя Магического мира”. 

Сразу же под скандальными заголовками располагался крупный портрет самого Гарри с очень несчастным лицом, — Гарри впервые видел эту колдографию. Его изображение сострадательно косилось на портрет Люциуса Малфоя, окруженный кокетливой рамкой, и пыталось дотянуться рукой до маленькой колдографии Драко в верхнем углу.

Ниже под ними шел текст, при взгляде на который у Гарри отчаянно засосало под ложечкой.   
_“Гарри Поттер, наш отважный спаситель Магического мира, вот уже который месяц находится в безвыходном положении. По его словам, Министерство, нещадно эксплуатирующее светлый образ героя, само не готово сделать ни единого шага ему навстречу.  
Что или кто мешает счастью простого скромного мальчика, который столько вынес ради всех нас?!   
Как стало известно из достоверных источников, Гарри Поттер не так давно обручился со своей давней школьной любовью. В целях сохранения тайны личной жизни мы не будем называть имени человека, которому Гарри подарил свое большое, горячее сердце. Скажем лишь одно: отец его избранника Люциус Малфой томится в застенках Азкабана, несправедливо осужденный Министерством. _

_"Активный участник партизанского движения, который рисковал собой каждый день, поставляя нам сведения, вынужден оставаться в ужасной тюремной камере без возможности присутствовать на свадьбе своего единственного сына", — говорит Гарри, неумело маскируя свое отчаяние.  
Торжественная церемония для двух любящих сердец должна состояться этим летом, и единственная мечта влюбленных — это присутствие на ней дорогого им человека.   
"Я понимаю, что судебные ошибки неизбежны, — с всепрощающим пониманием продолжает наш юный герой. — Но о системе правосудия в обществе судят не по количеству ошибок, а по способности их исправлять. Я очень надеялся, что в мире, за который я проливал свою кровь, справедливость восторжествует. Но Министерство безмолвствует, и мой будущий тесть по-прежнему остается в тюрьме. А приближающийся день моей свадьбы, который должен был стать для меня одним из самых счастливых, теперь будет омрачен навсегда." _

_Гарри, который больше не в силах говорить, закрывает лицо ладонями, стараясь совладать с внутренней болью. Как горестно видеть, что он, выигравший для нас Вторую Магическую и подаривший нам мирное небо над головой, сам так и не стал по-настоящему счастлив.  
Как могли мы — те, кто обязан Гарри практически всем — так с ним поступить? И как можем теперь осушить его слезы? Сейчас или никогда мы все как один должны принять участие в судьбе отважного подростка!_

_"Я никогда не знал своих настоящих родителей. Неужели, я не смогу обнять и своего нового отца? Пожалуйста, подарите свободу невиновному!” — размазывая по щекам скупые мужские слезы, обращается к нам наш Гарри, наш символ победы, наша Национальная гордость.  
Неужели мы его не услышим?!_

_… Откровенное интервью с героем, его режим дня и сексуальные предпочтения читайте на третьей странице”._

— Э-э-э… — Гарри выпустил газету из рук и уронил голову на стол, утыкаясь лицом в сгиб локтя и не имея ни малейшего желания заглядывать на третью страницу.   
За гриффиндорским столом царила оглушительная тишина. Лишь Симус свистящим шепотом читал свой выпуск “Пророка”, зажимал себе рот от восторга и трясся в беззвучном смехе.   
Гермиона, внимательно прочитав всю заметку, опустила газету и подняла ошеломленный взгляд на друга:  
— Гарри? Именно это вы со Снейпом называете “намекнуть”? — увидев совершенно ошалевшие глаза “Национальной гордости” и красные пятна на его щеках, она несколько секунд разглядывала его, откровенно наслаждаясь его внешним видом, а потом внезапно расхохоталась. — Гар-ри… ой, не могу! — Гермиона откинула голову назад и закатилась переливчатым смехом. — Оказывается, ты у нас просто гений по части намеков!.. Я тебя очень прошу… — чуть успокоившись, она бросила быстрый взгляд на газету, посмотрела на всхрюкивающего Симуса и снова буквально зашлась от хохота, вытирая выступившие на глазах слезы: — Я… только прошу тебя… Ты мне никогда… ах-ха... ни о чем не намекай... Лучше скажи прямо!   
Гарри возмущенно посмотрел на заливающуюся подругу, перевел глаза на растерянно улыбающуюся физиономию Рона, прожег взглядом киснущего от смеха Симуса и внезапно расхохотался следом за ними.   
— Мы не будем называть имен… — закатывалась Гермиона.  
— Но, может быть, вы и сами догадаетесь… — вторил ей Финниган.   
— И тогда я смогу обнять своего нового отца, — сквозь всхлипы закончила Гермиона и бросила газету на середину стола.   
— Идиоты! — смеющийся Гарри смущенно прикрывал глаза рукой, и его плечи судорожно тряслись.   
— Гарри, ты меня не убьешь, если я почитаю третью страницу? — Симус умоляюще сложил руки на груди, изо всех сил пытаясь сделать серьезное лицо. — Мне ужасно хочется почитать о твоих предпочтениях!   
Гарри прицельно швырнул ему в лоб оливкой и только собирался сказать всё, что он о нем думает, как услышал за спиной знакомый низкий голос. 

— Мистер Поттер! — вездесущий Снейп снова оказался за поттеровским плечом, и на этот раз Гарри ему совершенно не обрадовался.   
— Профессор… — он растерянно вскочил с лавки, пряча газету за спину. Впрочем, глупо было думать, что Снейп ее еще не видел. — Я ей ничего такого не говорил, честное слово!   
Гарри испуганно посмотрел в черные глаза и с изумлением увидел в них легкие смешинки.   
— Возможно, всё получилось не так уж и плохо, — медленно сказал Снейп. — Думаю, в течение пары часов вам следует ждать бобра.   
— Добра? — растерянно переспросил Гарри.   
— Бобра, мистер Поттер. Бобра. Что у вас со слухом? Патронус Кингсли, — пояснил Снейп, бросил выразительный взгляд на газету и усмехнулся: — Вряд ли он сможет выдержать дольше. Ну а потом вы и сами знаете, что делать, — Снейп дождался покорного кивка от Гарри и развернулся было, чтобы уйти, но внезапно снова обернулся. — Кстати, мистер Поттер. Вы уже читали третью страницу? Там, где, если верить вашим словам, я ваш потерянный в детстве отец, а заодно тайный любовник Люциуса? Брошенный им во имя семьи, а теперь преданно ждущий его на воле?  
— Н-нет, — прохрипел Гарри, в ужасе глядя на него и умоляюще прижимая руку к сердцу. — Профессор, поверьте…   
Снейп хмуро скользнул взглядом по захлебнувшейся новой порцией смеха Гермионе и уже просто застонавшему от хохота Финнигану и обреченно закончил:  
— Хорошо. Вот и не читайте. Достаточно того, что я это видел.   
Круто развернувшись на каблуках и решительно взмахнув мантией, он величественно вернулся на свое место, а Гарри, обхватив голову руками, буквально сполз под стол под громкий хохот своих друзей. 

— Гарри, смотри! — Рон пихнул его локтем, и Гарри чуть не застонал, увидев серебристого бобра, раздраженно дергающего себя за усы.   
— Гарри! — насупленный бобер, своими выкаченными глазками очень напоминающий самого министра, откашлялся и встал на задние лапы. — За что ты так со мной? Почему не пришел ко мне сразу? Чем я перед тобой провинился? Ты прекрасно знаешь, что можешь обратиться в любое время, и мы с тобой всё решим в частном порядке. Я жду тебя в Министерстве как можно скорее.   
— Ого! Видимо, Кингсли сильно помешала эта статья, — громко шепнула Гермиона, и бобер раздраженно на нее покосился.   
— Я жду твоего Патронуса, Гарри, — прошелестел бобер, растворяясь в воздухе. — Уточни, когда тебе будет удобно… — он эффектно рассыпался мелкими голубыми искрами и пропал. 

Гарри поежился от того, что все глаза присутствующих в Большом зале снова были прикованы к нему.   
— Как ты думаешь, когда мне лучше пойти к Кингсли? — обернулся он к Гермионе.   
Но она не успела ему ответить, потому что ее перебил высокомерный наглый голос:  
— Что, Поттер, так и рыдаешь по ночам в подушку, никак не успокоишься? — к их столу неспешно подошли слизеринцы. — Значит, наш герой решил выбить для будущего тестя поблажки? — выплюнул Нотт, развязной походкой подходя ближе к гриффиндорскому столу и глядя на Гарри с отчаянной злобой. Паркинсон неуверенно стояла чуть поодаль, пытаясь спрятаться за спину безучастного Гойла.   
Все изумленно обернулись на них и замолчали.   
— Что тебе от меня нужно? — Гарри взглянул на Нотта с равнодушием, от которого тот еще больше взбесился.   
— Да в общем-то ничего. Мне просто нравится, как ловко ты используешь свою славу, чтобы выпустить на свободу очередного предателя и убийцу. Но тебе ведь на это насрать, да? — Нотт презрительно прищурил маленькие опухшие глазки и вызывающе сплюнул на пол.   
— Никто не виноват в том, что твои родители выбрали не ту сторону в войне, — сухо ответил Гарри, почти не глядя на Нотта. Он изо всех сил старался сдерживаться, но при воспоминании о том, как тот травил его Малфоя, в груди начинала клокотать прежняя ярость, скручиваясь кольцами в тугую спираль. — Иди лучше отсюда по-хорошему. Здесь тебе ничего не светит, — процедил он.   
Но, Нотт, потерявший чувство самосохранения от распирающей его ненависти, шагнул к нему еще ближе.   
— Все равно у тебя ничего не получится, — злобно выплюнул он. — Зря стараешься. Люциус виновен так же, как и все остальные. Только, — его голос сорвался и неожиданно дрогнул, — всех наших родителей казнили, а будущий тесть Золотого мальчика будет оправдан. Малфой купил ему свободу в твоей койке, да, герой? — Гойл за его спиной молча кивнул головой, явно соглашаясь с его словами, а Паркинсон дернула Нотта за мантию, пытаясь увести, но тот лишь раздраженно от нее отмахнулся. — Ладно, пусть будет так, Гарри Поттер, — прошипел он, ненавидяще глядя Гарри в лицо. — Только знай, что я все равно однажды достану твоего Малфоя и сделаю с ним всё, что пожелаю. И в этот раз ты не успеешь его спасти. 

Гарри отшатнулся от него, широко распахнув глаза. Волна бешенства ударила изнутри так внезапно и подло, что внутренний зверь, больше никем не сдерживаемый, яростно ринулся наружу. Невидимая безумная сила схватила Нотта за горло и изо всех сил швырнула об пол.   
— Что. Ты. Сказал? — Гарри легко перемахнул через широкий стол так, словно тот был игрушечным, и навис прямо над Ноттом, чувствуя, как закипает кровь в венах и начинает трансформироваться тело. — Повтори, что ты с ним сделаешь, сволочь!  
— Я... его… — внезапно прозрачные тиски сомкнулись на его шее с такой силой, что Нотт захрипел, выкатывая глаза.   
— И теперь повторишь? — Гарри все сильнее сжимал своей магией ненавистное горло и морщился от боли: спину резало словно бритвой, очевидно, там начали прорываться крылья. Тьма топила его изнутри, захватывала, пеленала сознание.   
— От...пус...ти… — просипел Нотт, становясь уже совсем бордового цвета.  
— Ты никогда больше… никогда… — Гарри, задыхаясь, стискивал кулаки, стараясь спрятать режущиеся когти.   
— Мистер Поттер! Остановитесь, — МакГонагалл, увидевшая, что происходит, вскочила со своего места и понеслась к ним.   
Но Гарри небрежно повел рукой, останавливая ее невидимым щитом на полпути.   
— ...Ты никогда… не посмеешь… к нему прикоснуться… Или я убью тебя, мраз-з-з-зь! — последние слова он прошипел практически на парселтанге и задохнулся от боли, когда кости начало выламывать болезненной судорогой. Так и не отпуская вражеской шеи, Гарри упал на колени, опираясь на пол рукой. Темная злоба заполняла его собой, заливала сердце, захватывала душу.   
— Мистер Поттер! — раздался над его ухом встревоженный низкий голос. Услышав его, Гарри замер, но так и не разжал смертельной хватки. — Прекрати это! Я. Сказал. Прекрати! — рявкнул склонившийся над ним Снейп, пристально вглядываясь в зеленые глаза, которые сейчас приобрели золотистый оттенок и неотрывно следили за бьющимся в конвульсиях Ноттом. — Гарри! Отпусти его! Немедленно отпусти! — настойчиво выкрикнул он.   
Поттер поднял на него голову и глухо зарычал, но Снейп бесстрашно ухватил его за подбородок, пытаясь поймать невидящий взгляд с золотым отливом и заорал:  
— Поттер! Ответь мне! Ответь, Гарри, ты еще здесь?!   
Но Гарри, словно оцепенев, смотрел на него ничего не выражающим взором, продолжая сжимать ненавистную плоть.   
— Отпусти его! Живо! Что же мне с тобой делать? — Снейп торопливо огляделся вокруг в поисках подсказки, но все вокруг застыли, пораженные непонятным зрелищем. — Тогда, придется вот так! — что-то надумав, он быстро призвал со стола газету, сложил ее трубочкой и внезапно треснул ею Гарри по голове. — Плохой дракон, фу! Отпусти, кому говорю! Ну! Живо!

От его удара, Гарри вздрогнул и замер на месте, прикрыв глаза. Постепенно ослабляя хватку, через пару секунд он совсем выпустил Нотта, и тот поспешно откатился в сторону, надсадно кашляя.   
— Гарри? — Снейп присел перед ним на корточки, удерживая за плечо и взволнованно всматриваясь в его лицо. — Ты здесь?  
— Что… что случилось, профессор? — хрипло спросил он, с трудом открывая глаза.   
Гарри перевел взгляд со взволнованного Снейпа на лежащего на полу Нотта, который, продолжая держаться за горло, таращился на него в немом ужасе, потом растерянно взглянул на перепуганную МакГонагалл.   
— Что, опять? — обреченно спросил он профессора, тяжело дыша и морщась от боли.   
— Всё в порядке. Приходи в себя, — неожиданно мягко сказал ему Снейп и с силой сжал пальцы на его плече. — Мистер Нотт, поднимайтесь немедленно, мы отправляемся в больничное крыло, — коротко приказал он. — Сегодня я буду вынужден поставить перед директором вопрос о вашем отчислении, — говоря это, Снейп смотрел не на Нотта, а на стоящую рядом с ним перепуганную Паркинсон.   
— Вы меня… за него… — Нотт, усевшись на полу, бросил ненавидящий взгляд на Гарри и, недоверчиво посмотрев на декана, попытался усмехнуться, но ухмылка получилась жалкой и кривой. Внезапно, словно поняв, что ему нечего терять, он злобно ощерился: — А, может быть, он и правда ваш потерянный сын, а, профессор? А то мы и не знали. Вам, кажется, нравилась его рыжая мамаша? Всякое могло случиться. 

При этих его словах Гойл, уже давно смешавшийся с окружившей их толпой, теперь еще глубже зарылся за чужие спины, а Паркинсон, брезгливо глянув на Нотта, отшатнулась от него и подошла к Снейпу, успокаивающе трогая того за рукав. Но Снейп был так спокоен, словно и не расслышал оскорбительных слов.   
— Кто и чей сын совершенно вас не касается, мистер Нотт, — ровным голосом ответил он, продолжая удерживать Поттера за плечо. — Я не понимаю, о чем вы нам здесь толкуете. Вы угрожали ученику нашего факультета Драко Малфою и, насколько я знаю, не только угрожали. Я думаю, никто не будет возражать, что в стенах школы такое поведение недопустимо. И отчислены вы будете именно за это. Скажите спасибо, что я не подаю на вас жалобу в Аврорат. Вы согласны со мной, директор? — Снейп повернулся к МакГонагалл, которая растерянно кивнула ему в ответ.   
— Я считаю, что можно дать ему последний шанс доучиться, — сухо сказала она, меряя Нотта суровым взглядом. — Я готова просить Дамира, чтобы он оформил его к себе в Дурмстранг. Дисциплина у них намного жестче нашей. Возможно, это пойдет ему на пользу.   
Вот теперь Нотт выглядел испуганным до крайности.  
— Вы что… вы серьезно? Я... не хочу! Я туда не поеду! И вообще, я всё осознал! Я больше не буду!  
— Разумеется не будете, — сдержанно вымолвил Снейп. — Потому что учиться вам теперь придется в другом месте. Быстро поднимайтесь и вперед, — велел он и подтолкнул вставшего Нотта в сторону двери. — Мистер Поттер, вы тоже идете с нами. 

Подчиняясь приказу, Нотт поплелся к выходу, потирая саднящее горло и бросая ненавидящие и трусливые взгляды на идущего рядом с ним Гарри.   
— Профессор… вы… вы не можете так со мной поступить! — на выходе из зала Нотт застрял в дверях, жалобно глядя на Снейпа.   
Но Снейп не склонен был проявлять сострадание:  
— Поверьте, мистер Нотт, если бы вы знали, чего вам сегодня удалось избежать, вы бы сами бежали отсюда без оглядки, — холодно отрезал он.   
Нотт поднял на него недоверчивые глаза и оценивающе посмотрел, явно не веря.   
— Я бы его сожрал, профессор? — обреченно обратился к Снейпу ссутулившийся Гарри, полностью игнорируя присутствие Нотта.   
— Безусловно. И получили бы заворот кишок, — Снейп приподнял краешек губ в ухмылке, бросил быстрый взгляд на просветлевшее лицо Гарри и подтолкнул недоумевающего Нотта в спину, вынуждая идти быстрее. — А вам я скажу так, мистер Нотт: в ваших интересах находиться сейчас как можно дальше от мистера Поттера и мистера Малфоя и не сердить ни того, ни другого, если вам действительно дорога ваша жизнь. И поверьте мне на слово, еще никогда вы так рискованно не играли с огнем. 

Не проронив больше ни слова, все трое добрались до больничного крыла, где Снейп, сдав притихшего Нотта на руки мадам Помфри, прошел за ширму к бесчувственному Драко и поправил ему одеяло.   
— Он скоро очнется, — тихо сказал подошедший сзади Гарри.   
— Я знаю, мистер Поттер, — Снейп приподнял с кровати безвольную белую руку, прощупывая еле слышный пульс. — Все-таки я тоже хожу к нему каждый день.   
— Я вас никогда не видел, — откровенно изумился Гарри.   
— Если вы чего-то не видели, это не значит, что этого нет, — спокойно сказал Снейп, и Гарри снова послышался в его словах какой-то скрытый подтекст. — Я присмотрю за Ноттом, мистер Поттер, вы можете идти. Вы-то вполне здоровы. К счастью, ваша трансформация не успела толком начаться. Я просто увел вас подальше от любопытных.   
Гарри благодарно кивнул ему, привычно усаживаясь на кровать рядом с Малфоем, и тихо вздохнул, ласково поглаживая тонкую кисть.   
— Куда мне сейчас идти? — горько сказал он. — Все снова кинутся задавать мне вопросы и будут таращиться, как на привидение.  
Снейп окинул его внимательным взглядом:  
— Я считаю, вы вполне можете сходить к Кингсли, чтобы уладить наши дела, а потом позволить себе побывать в Хогсмиде.   
Гарри изумленно вскинул брови:  
— В Хогсмиде? Посреди учебного дня? Что мне там делать?  
— Мистер Поттер, вы не способны напрячь мозги даже для такой малости? — благодушие Снейпа стремительно испарялось. — Купите себе что-нибудь, — раздраженно посоветовал он. — Или мне. Скажете, что это я вас послал, если у кого-нибудь возникнут вопросы.   
— Вам? — откровенно изумился Гарри. — Что вам купить, профессор?   
— Отправляйтесь вон, Поттер! — Снейп снова ухватил его за плечо цепкими пальцами и повел по направлению к двери. — Уж эту задачу вы как-нибудь да решите! Даже ваш скромный интеллект способен найти решение этой сложнейшей проблемы. И приходите побыстрее в себя. Мне совершенно не улыбается строить из себя погонщика драконов перед всей школой, — Снейп приволок его к самому выходу и распахнул тяжелые створки.  
— Хорошо, что вы там оказались, профессор, — преданно глядя на него, шепнул Гарри прежде чем окончательно рассерженный Северус Снейп вытолкал его вон и захлопнул за ним дверь.


	32. Сливочное пиво

Гарри растерянно стоял возле больничного крыла и соображал, куда ему теперь податься. Он решил, что правильнее всего будет воспользоваться предложением Снейпа, и отправил Патронуса Кингсли с просьбой о встрече. Серебристый бобер появился перед ним почти мгновенно, сообщая, что министр готов принять его в течение часа, и Гарри, откинув все сомнения, понесся к нему.   
Секретарша в приемной, видимо, была заранее предупреждена о его приходе, потому что кивком сразу пригласила Гарри войти.   
Кингсли стоял у огромного окна, заложив руки за спину:  
— Гарри, — министр обернулся и посмотрел на него как-то по-детски обиженно. — Скажи, чем же я тебя так прогневал, что ты решил мне устроить публичную порку?   
— Простите, министр. Я не ожидал от Скитер такой прыти, — Гарри виновато взглянул на него и непроизвольно затеребил рукав мантии. — Я не хотел.   
— Он не хотел, — вздохнул Кингсли, тяжело опираясь о подоконник рукой. — А мне теперь что прикажешь делать? С самого утра в Министерство летят совы с требованиями и угрозами. И что это за история насчет того, что Люциус Малфой невиновен? Ты и сам знаешь, что это наглая ложь!   
Гарри тоже подошел к окну и встал рядом с ним:  
— Это правда, министр. Северус Снейп готов дать показания и слить воспоминания в Омут памяти, — он чуть запнулся. — На самом деле Розье тоже может подтвердить содействие Малфоя нашей стороне.   
— Розье... — усмехнулся Кингсли, сжимая мощную руку в кулак. — Розье будет молчать до последнего. Какая ему выгода от этих признаний? Ему совершенно незачем выгораживать Люциуса. Даже если бы я и хотел освободить Малфоя, — Кингсли повернулся и раздраженно посмотрел на Гарри, — а, поверь, мне этого очень хочется, учитывая проклятых сов и Патронусов, заполонивших приемную… Визенгамоту будет недостаточно показаний одного Снейпа.   
Гарри покосился на него:  
— Вы, главное, позовите меня на заседание, Шеклболт. А остальное Розье расскажет сам, — он сдержанно усмехнулся.   
— Наслышан про твою анимагическую форму, наслышан, — Кингсли восхищенно и чуть завистливо прицокнул языком. — Видел в Омуте воспоминания Снейпа. Дважды пересмотрел. Надо сказать, очень впечатляет.   
— Тогда ты тем более должен понять нежелание Розье со мной общаться, — Гарри сумрачно разглядывал энергично долбящихся в окно сов. — Покажи ему меня в суде, и он отдаст тебе все, что попросишь. Включая честь.   
— А ты взрослеешь, Гарри, — Кингсли окинул его оценивающим взглядом. — Где же тот невинный юноша с горящим взглядом и добрым сердцем?  
Гарри засунул руки в карманы мантии и подчеркнуто пристально уставился в окно:   
— Остался в глубоком прошлом, министр. Когда понял, что справедливости ждать неоткуда и нужно самому защищать свою семью, — негромко ответил он, и Кингсли поморщился от его слов, как от дольки лимона. — Послушай, Шеклболт, когда я узнал, что Люциус невиновен, я поклялся вернуть Драко хотя бы часть семьи. И я сделаю это, с твоей помощью или без нее. Просто с твоей будет быстрее. А ты сможешь с меня что-нибудь поиметь. Я знаю, что накосячил со статьей, и готов искупить.   
— Вот это уже деловой разговор, Гарри, — Кингсли развернулся к нему вполоборота и заинтересованно уставился на него. — Например?  
— Например, я предлагаю свое лицо и имя для твоей рекламной кампании на следующих выборах.   
Кингсли снова окинул его быстрым цепким взглядом и, сам того не замечая, оживленно потер руки:   
— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, Гарри. Что греха таить, в свете последних событий популярность Министерства несколько пошатнулась. Но повышение налогов на Природную магию было вынужденной мерой. Ты же знаешь, наша казна… — Гарри понял, что тот уселся на своего любимого конька и теперь может распространяться на эту тему до вечера.   
— Я всё понимаю, Шеклболт, — перебил он министра и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия. — Так когда я смогу обнять тестя?   
Кингсли усмехнулся его прыти, делая вид, что не замечает предложенной руки.   
— Я назначу заседание Визенгамота на послезавтра. Будь добр, подготовься сам и поговори с Северусом. Надо понимать, вы с ним заодно?   
— Зачем нам Визенгамот, министр? Профессор Снейп обошелся частным разбирательством, — тут же припомнил ему Гарри, опуская руку. — Может быть, и на этот раз нам удастся обойтись без формальностей?  
Кингсли нахмурился и взволнованно заходил по кабинету:  
— Гарри, не надо путать колючее с горячим, — резко сказал он. — Про роль Северуса в военных действиях знал весь Орден, включая меня. К тому же благодаря тебе у нас были его воспоминания, сам знаешь. А роль Люциуса Малфоя в этой войне слишком неоднозначна. Я впервые об этом слышу и до сих пор даже не сомневался в его виновности. Поэтому по закону мы обязаны предоставить суду все доказательства. И о степени его вины судить не тебе и не мне, — Кингсли снова остановился напротив него. — Только общее заседание судебного органа может решить этот вопрос. Закон есть закон, тут даже я бессилен, — он беспомощно развел руками.   
— Я согласен, созывай заседание, — Гарри выжидающе посмотрел на министра. — Ну теперь-то ты можешь пожать мою руку?   
Кигсли усмехнулся, и рука Гарри буквально утонула в широкой ладони.   
— Я и правда рад, что с тобой все в порядке, Гарри, — почти искренне сказал он, хлопая Поттера по плечу. — Иначе наша почтенная общественность сожрала бы меня на завтрак без хлеба. И как ты умудряешься выпутываться из таких передряг?   
— Ценю твою искренность, — в тон ему отозвался Гарри. — Рад, что ты за меня так переживал.   
Кингсли расхохотался, на этот раз от души:   
— Должность такая, Гарри. Оказывается, она очень портит людей. Никогда не иди в политику.   
— Я подумаю над твоими словами, министр, — серьезно пообещал Гарри и развернулся, чтобы уйти. — Значит, послезавтра? — обернулся он через плечо.   
— Послезавтра, герой. Я сейчас распоряжусь разослать всем Патронусов. И подготовься как следует. Твоя задача сделать так, чтобы кроме тебя и меня еще хоть кто-нибудь проголосовал за свободу Малфоя, — Кингсли внезапно ему подмигнул.   
Гарри уверенно кивнул ему и прямо из его кабинета аппарировал в “Три метлы”. 

— Гарри, дорогой, — Розмерта засияла светлой улыбкой, увидев, как он присаживается к барной стойке. — Как твои дела? С тех пор, как того негодяя поймали, я так тебя ни разу и не видела.   
— Всё времени не было, — улыбнулся Гарри в ответ на ее искреннее беспокойство.   
— А этот твой где? Блондинчик-то? Слышала, ты его снова спас, только никто не знает как, — ее глаза загорелись любопытством.   
— Драко пока в больнице. А больше ничего сказать не могу. Тайна следствия, — дипломатично отозвался Гарри.   
— Ох, беда, беда, — Розмерта покачала головой. — А сейчас чего? По делу или просто так зашел? — она придвинула к нему высокий бокал клюквенного морса.   
— Посидеть хочу. Подумать, — ответил Гарри, благодарно кивнув.   
— А ну и сиди, милый, сиди на здоровье, сколько влезет. Я тебе мешать не буду, — трактирщица поправила концы косынки на пышной груди и тактично перебралась на другую сторону стойки. 

Гарри прихлебывал кислый прохладный морс, разглядывал подвешенные бокалы и стройные ряды разноцветных бутылок, скользил глазами по грамотам, афишам и старым рекламам на стенах и снова прокручивал в своей голове события сегодняшнего дня.   
Вообще-то, всё складывается вовсе неплохо. Можно даже сказать, хорошо. У Люциуса есть все шансы выйти на свободу. Пожалуй, Скитер не промахнулась со своей благодарностью. Неизвестно, был бы министр так же сговорчив, если бы общественность не поднялась единым фронтом на защиту несчастного героя. А так Кингсли пришлось мгновенно ретироваться и согласиться на всё, лишь бы избавиться от недовольства и волнений. Видимо, Рита свое дело знает. Всё же не стоит недооценивать людей. 

А то, что он чуть снова не превратился в дракона… Гарри тяжело вздохнул и подпер голову рукой. Опять Снейп оказался рядом с ним в трудную минуту. Кажется, он уже стал привыкать к тому, что профессор вечно его спасает. А это значит… Это значит, что Снейп постоянно держит Гарри в поле зрения. Одно из двух — или он боится, что Гарри сожрет одного из его драгоценных слизеринцев, или заботится о нем самом.   
Эта мысль сладко отозвалась в груди. Неужели Снейп о нем беспокоится? И неужели между ними и правда есть какая-то связь? Это было бы так здорово, заполучить его в полную собственность и делиться им только с Малфоем. Тут Гарри снова себя одернул и помотал головой, запрещая себе думать о Драко: он скучал по нему уже просто невыносимо. А сейчас надо и правда купить что-нибудь профессору в благодарность за спасение. 

— Мадам Розмерта, — негромко позвал он, и трактирщица с готовностью тут же вернулась к нему, глядя с вежливым любопытством. — Вы случайно не в курсе, что нравится профессору Снейпу? Вы же знаете его?  
— Это Северусу-то? — она порозовела и хихикнула, прикрывая лицо углом косынки. — Видный мужчина. Как не знать. Но точно не скажу, соврать боюсь. До нашего общества он вроде не слишком охочий. Я-то уж и так к нему, и этак. Но он на меня ноль внимания. А может, он по мальчикам, ты не знаешь, Гарри?   
— Мадам Розмерта! — Гарри еле сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. — Я же спросил не кто, а что? Что ему нравится?   
— Ой! А я-то, глупая, слышу только то, что хочу услышать, — трактирщица расхохоталась так, что пышная грудь заколыхалась под просторной блузой. — Как же, знаю! Погоди-ка секунду, — она скрылась в подсобке и через минуту вынесла оттуда туго набитый пакет. — На вот. Отдай ему. Тут уж он не сможет перед тобой устоять, обещаю.   
— Спасибо, — Гарри принял сверток из ее рук и, не удержавшись, заглянул внутрь. — Серьезно? Сливочное пиво?  
Казалось невероятным, что хмурый профессор может питать слабость к такому напитку — чуть сладковатому, пряному, почти детскому.   
— Поверь, это то, что тебе нужно, — кивнула ему трактирщица. — Уж я-то знаю.   
— Вы точно в этом уверены? — Гарри с сомнением оглядел темные бутылки с веселыми желтыми крышками.   
— Даже не сомневайся, — мадам Розмерта понимающе ему улыбнулась, затем перегнулась через стойку и заговорщицки подмигнула. — Значит, сам к нему подкатить хочешь? А как же твой блондинчик? Ждет тебя подикось… Ты уж его не обижай, он у тебя и так малахольный.   
— Да о чем вы?! — Гарри всё же не выдержал и зашелся смехом. То ли от нелепости мысли попытаться подкатить к Снейпу при помощи шести бутылок сливочного пива, то ли от того, что его высокомерного, вечно надменного Малфоя цинично обозвали малахольным.   
— Да я-то что? Я ничего! За тебя переживаю, — смутилась трактирщица, не понимая причины его буйного веселья. — Да и в газете вон писали, что он вроде как папашка твой. Хоть я и не шибко поверила, но кто знает. Так что ты поосторожнее с этим делом.   
— Не беспокойтесь, — Гарри пытался отдышаться от смеха и вытирал выступившие на глазах слезы. — У нас с Драко всё в порядке. А это, — он тряхнул весело звякнувшим пакетом, — просто благодарность хорошему человеку за помощь.   
— А ну и как скажешь, — широко улыбнулась мадам Розмерта. — На здоровье ему тогда! Ты заходи еще, Гарри. И профессора с собой приводи. Особенно, если он все же не по мальчикам…   
Гарри вылетел из трактира, все еще пытаясь отсмеяться, и проворно вскочил на метлу, пристраивая на нее пакет. Мадам Розмерта определенно умела поднимать настроение. 

В Хогвартс Гарри вернулся воодушевленным. К черту все сомнения! Сколько можно ходить вокруг да около? Если Розмерта считает, что пиво — удобный повод подкатить даже с любовным предложением, то уж его невинную просьбу Снейп всяко стерпит. В любом случае, ну не убьет же он его, в самом деле? С отчаянной решимостью и легкой опаской, Гарри заглянул в кабинет ЗОТИ.   
— Мистер Поттер, вас не учили стучаться? — Снейп хмуро приподнял голову, нехотя отрываясь от стопки пергаментов.   
— Я принес вам сливочное пиво, профессор, — Гарри приветливо помахал в воздухе пакетом, как будто это всё извиняло.  
Он был готов достойно встретить геройскую смерть, но Снейп неожиданно кивнул головой на высокий стул возле себя, приглашая присесть.  
Гарри, сильно нервничая, прошел через весь кабинет и опустился рядом с ним, крепко прижимая к груди сверток, как последнее средство защиты.   
— Профессор… Я хотел сказать вам… — неловко начал он.  
Но Снейп неожиданно прервал его раздраженным взмахом руки, отложил перо, отодвинул на другой конец стола какое-то приспособление, очень напоминающее ловушку для блуждающих огоньков, и, освободив перед собой место, кивнул на его ношу:  
— Давайте сюда ваше пиво, мистер Поттер. Раз уж принесли.   
Гарри неверяще вскинул на него глаза, но бледное лицо оставалось полностью бесстрастным.   
Все еще сомневаясь, Гарри неуверенно протянул одну бутылку ему, медленно достал вторую себе и совсем удивился, когда Снейп небрежным движением палочки сорвал обе крышки, внимательно изучил свою этикетку и сделал большой глоток. Гарри, стараясь не подавиться от изумления, тоже осторожно отхлебнул. То, что суровый профессор, оказывается, пил и ел, как и все нормальные люди, настолько поразило его, что он еще раз глотнул для храбрости пива, вдохнул побольше воздуха в легкие и отважился на второй заход:   
— Я хотел вам сказать, профессор… — начал было он, но Снейп снова прервал его, отмахиваясь словно от надоедливой мухи.   
— Знаю, мистер Поттер, знаю... Вы мне благодарны за спасение, вы рады, что я жив и всё в этом духе. А еще вы не говорили Скитер ничего такого и вовсе не имели в виду то, что она написала… Не утруждайтесь, — он поднес бутылку ко рту, и на его насупленном лице промелькнула тень удовольствия.   
Гарри рассмеялся и расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула, разглядывая стоящую неподалеку огромную стеклянную колбу с искрящейся в ней магией.   
Снейп смерил его подозрительным взглядом и поставил бутылку на стол:   
— Лучше скажите, что там у Кингсли?  
Гарри посмотрел на него с довольной улыбкой:  
— Министр не знает, куда деваться от сов и Патронусов. Благодаря статье заседание Визенгамота назначено на послезавтра.   
— Я так и подумал, — с мрачным удовлетворением отозвался Снейп. — Статья была удачной, — Гарри с изумлением уставился на него, и тот, поймав его взгляд, сварливо ответил: — А что вы на меня так смотрите, мистер Поттер? Всего несколько дней нашего с вами позора, и Люциус окажется на свободе.   
Гарри недоверчиво хмыкнул, покрутил головой, но ничего не сказал и с наслаждением сделал очередной глоток. Снейп тоже потянулся за своей бутылкой.   
— Что он с вас за это стребовал? — внезапно нарушил молчание он.   
— Откуда вы знаете, профессор? — Гарри снова улыбнулся и признался: — Я пообещал участвовать в его рекламной кампании, — поведал он и тревожно уточнил: — Я правильно сделал?  
Снейп пожал плечами:  
— Я полагаю, что от вас не убудет. Кингсли не самый плохой вариант. Скримджер был куда хуже.   
Гарри благодарно посмотрел на него и расслабился. Какое-то время они прихлебывали пиво и молчали. И было так хорошо в полной тишине просто сидеть рядом с хмурым профессором и знать, что его никуда не выгонят, что Гарри от души пожалел, когда его бутылка опустела. Заставив ее взорваться в воздухе маленьким фейерверком и исчезнуть, Гарри тихонько вздохнул и неуверенно поднял глаза на всё еще смакующего напиток Снейпа.   
— Но вы так и не угадали, что я хотел вам сказать, профессор, — Гарри поймал его настороженный взгляд и снова затих, задумчиво разглядывая стеклянные подобия глаз, свешивающихся с потолка на тонких нитях.   
— Ну, и? — первым не выдержал затяжного молчания Снейп.   
Гарри, глянув на него с каким-то озорным блеском в глазах, пару секунд поерзал на стуле, собираясь с силами, шумно втянул в себя воздух и наконец-то решился:   
— Я вам давно хотел сказать, профессор, — отважно выдохнул он: — Что я вас люблю!  
Снейп поперхнулся пивом и закашлялся.  
— Постучать по спине? — невинно предложил ему неугомонный Поттер.   
— Не надо! — прохрипел тот, отодвигаясь от него на другой конец стола. Немного придя в себя, Снейп мрачно поинтересовался: — И когда я успел стать самым популярным героем-любовником в школе, а сам этого не заметил? Вы что все с цепи сорвались?   
— А кто еще? — Гарри уставился на него с ревнивым любопытством.  
— Поттер! Не злите меня еще больше!  
Гарри светло улыбнулся и счастливо посмотрел на его в кои-то веки покрасневшее смущенное лицо:   
— После Сириуса у меня кроме вас никого не осталось, — торопливо пояснил он.   
— Поттер! Вы когда-нибудь угомонитесь? — Снейп стукнул донышком бутылки о стол и уставился на него, буравя донельзя возмущенным взглядом.   
— Понимаете… — Гарри чуть запнулся, но тут же взял себя в руки и сбивчиво продолжил: — Я подумал... на свадьбе... кто-то должен быть и с моей стороны... А раз мы теперь с вами прочно связаны…   
— Мистер Поттер! Вон из моего кабинета! Немедленно!   
— ...как дракон и заклинатель… я подумал, что вы…   
— Во-о-о-о-он!  
— Я вам пиво оставлю, — пряча улыбку, Гарри храбро пододвинул к нему пакет с оставшимися бутылками, проворно скатился со стула и весело крикнул уже от самого выхода: — А вы все-таки подумайте, профессор! Я не самый плохой сын, уж поверьте. 

Дверь кабинета с грохотом захлопнулась, а возмущенный Снейп всё еще стоял, глядя вслед юному нахалу, хмурясь и улыбаясь одновременно. Рядом с Поттером всегда было так, словно с печкой: грело, обжигало и топило сердце. Когда быстрые шаги стихли вдали, Снейп хмыкнул, покачал головой и левитировал из пакета новую бутылку. Мальчишка был так сильно похож на ненавистного Джеймса. Но Северус Снейп давно уже понял, что внутри никакой это не Джеймс. Абсолютно. 

А Гарри, довольный жизнью и собой, летел по коридору. Наконец-то он сказал профессору то, что должен был сказать давным-давно. Слова, такие правильные и нужные, сами сошли с языка, и теперь на сердце было солнечно и легко.   
Ворвавшись в больничное крыло, он плюхнулся на кровать рядом с Драко, обхватил его руками, уткнулся в теплую шею и счастливо прошептал:  
— Я ведь так и не признался тебе, Малфой… Всё случая не было... — Гарри приподнялся на локте и влюбленно заглянул в умиротворенное спящее лицо. — Не сказал, что после войны я так же, как и ты, остался совсем один, — еле слышно прошептал он. — А теперь у меня есть ты и он. И ты даже представить себе не можешь, как это много.


	33. Пробуждение

Все утро Гарри крутился вокруг мадам Помфри и жалобно заглядывал ей в глаза.   
— Гарри! Марш на уроки, — сердилась она. — Да, я вижу, что он прекрасно выглядит, да, в самое ближайшее время мы его разбудим, — она поправила Драко одеяло и умело наложила очередные чары, восстанавливающие силы. — Но ты мне мешаешь! Если ты будешь продолжать здесь болтаться без дела, я попрошу директора, чтобы она запретила тебе сюда входить.   
Гарри бросил прощальный взгляд на тонкий профиль и белые волосы, разметавшиеся по подушке, вздохнул и медленно поплелся на завтрак. 

— Ты почему такой грустный с утра? — у входа в Большой зал его нагнала Гермиона.   
— Привет, — с несчастным видом поприветствовал он подругу.   
— Дай угадаю. Малфой? — она улыбнулась и ободряюще потрепала его по руке. — Уже скоро, Гарри, совсем скоро.   
— Знаю, — Гарри обреченно посмотрел на нее. — И от этого ждать уже просто невыносимо.   
— Что там у вас с Люциусом? — заинтересованно спросила Гермиона.   
— Завтра заседание Визенгамота, — пробормотал Гарри, и она ахнула.  
— Вы все-таки сделали это? И что ты теперь за это должен? — проницательно поинтересовалась она.   
— Буду участвовать в следующей избирательной кампании Кингсли. “Золотой мальчик поддерживает Министерство”, — скривился он. — Надеюсь, что не зря. Шеклболт мне пока самому кажется лучшим вариантом. Во всяком случае, он действительно хотя бы пытается заботиться о других.   
— А ты изменился, Гарри, — Гермиона изучающе на него посмотрела.   
— Это хорошо или плохо? — Гарри кивнул ей на место за столом рядом с Невиллом, и сам пристроился рядом.   
Гермиона внезапно улыбнулась, усаживаясь между ними:  
— Конечно, хорошо. Ты меня извини, но мне кажется, что Малфой научил тебя думать своей головой. По крайней мере, теперь тобой не будут манипулировать все, кому не лень. 

Малфой. Гарри подпер голову кулаком и вяло повозил ложкой по жидкой овсянке. Когда его уже разбудят? Иногда ему казалось, что все просто сговорились испытывать его терпение.   
Он посмотрел на преподавательский стол и встретил настороженный взгляд черных глаз. Снейп еле заметно приподнял левую бровь, и Гарри почудилось, что этим невидимым для других жестом профессор тоже спрашивает у него, что случилось. Это была маленькая глупая надежда, и Гарри лишь молча пожал плечами. Но теперь уже совершенно очевидно приподнялись обе черные брови, лоб чуть нахмурился, а взгляд стал каким-то обеспокоенным и требовательным. Гарри улыбнулся и помотал головой, показывая, что у него все в порядке. Удовлетворенный Снейп тут же отвернулся, а Гарри, внезапным образом успокоенный, вернулся к своей остывшей каше.   
— Он так за тебя переживает? — напряженно спросила Гермиона. Оказывается, она тоже наблюдала за их маленькой пантомимой.   
— С чего ты так решила? — почему-то об их странных отношениях с профессором Гарри не мог говорить даже с подругой.   
— Это даже слепому видно, — раздосадовано шепнула она.   
Гарри удивленно посмотрел на Гермиону:  
— Не думаю, — рассеянно пробормотал он. — Да и кому какое дело?   
Она бросила на него непонятный взгляд и тут же отодвинулась, задавая какой-то вопрос Невиллу. 

Радость от утренней поддержки Снейпа помогла Гарри пережить Прорицания, на которых Трелони для разнообразия оставила в покое его скорую кончину, зато весь урок завывала потусторонним голосом: “Ты никогда не дождешься то, чего хочешь, мой мальчик. Ты никогда его не получишь”. Потом ему пришлось выдержать Травологию, которая была сегодня на редкость скучна: мадам Стебль заставила их пересаживать крапиву, отчего отовсюду доносились ойканья и айканья. Гарри и сам обжег руки в нескольких местах, и теперь они страшно зудели. Потом ему пришлось на перемене отбиваться от стайки хихикающих шестикурсниц, заваливших его вопросами для школьной газеты. Потом на Гарри налетела Луна, которая с самым серьезным видом принялась ему рассказывать, каким должен быть рацион питания драконов для того, чтобы выдыхаемое пламя было особенно жарким и красивым. От Луны его спасла Гермиона, которая попыталась выспросить, какие отношения связывают их со Снейпом.   
Этого Гарри уже не вынес и попросту удрал от всех желающих с ним пообщаться в туалет плаксы Миртл, чтобы хоть какое-то время побыть в одиночестве. Самой Миртл, к счастью, не оказалось на месте, и Гарри полчаса наслаждался тишиной, наскоро пролистывая домашнее задание по Чарам и пытаясь наверстать упущенное. Этот день только начался, но уже казался бесконечным. И он просто нестерпимо соскучился по Малфою! 

Гарри выбрался из туалета уже после звонка и, быстро добежав до кабинета Заклинаний, упал за парту, стараясь стать как можно незаметнее. Вокруг, рассаживаясь по местам, шумели ученики, и он поспешно открыл учебник, отгораживаясь им от внешнего мира. Профессор Флитвик уже шагнул к кафедре, когда Гарри опять кто-то тронул за плечо.   
— Ты как всегда не подготовился к занятиям? — раздался над его ухом насмешливый голос.   
— Драко! — задохнувшись, Гарри резко обернулся и уставился в серые веселые глаза, чувствуя, как от счастья перехватывает горло, и земля уносится из-под ног. — Как ты… откуда?.. Почему они мне не сказали?  
— Потому что ты бы опять стал суетиться, Поттер, и всех достал. Скажешь, нет? Снейп с мадам Помфри прекрасно справились и без твоей помощи, — Драко, как всегда идеально причесанный, высокомерный и неприступный, невозмутимо усаживался рядом с ним за стол. Лишь краешки губ подрагивали в задорной улыбке. Гарри, боясь сделать лишний вдох, чтобы наваждение не исчезло, смотрел на него во все глаза.   
— Молодые люди, потише, пожалуйста, — маленький профессор укоризненно посмотрел в их сторону и постучал указкой по кафедре.   
Драко послушно опустился на стул и принялся прилежно вытаскивать учебники из сумки.   
— Малфой, — жалобно прошептал Гарри, накрыл его руку своей и переплел пальцы.   
— Не мешай, Поттер. Почему ты меня всегда отвлекаешь? — несмотря на серьезное лицо, глаза у Драко смеялись и сияли, когда он искоса бросал быстрые взгляды на Гарри.   
— Малфой, я тебя точно когда-нибудь пристукну, — Гарри постепенно начал приходить в себя. — А менее эффектно появиться ты не мог? Подождать меня до вечера тебе совесть не позволяла? — Гарри упал грудью на парту и возмущенно шипел, повернувшись в сторону Малфоя.   
— Иначе было бы скучно, — Драко ему подмигнул и снова преданно уставился на профессора.   
— И вообще, разве тебе уже можно ходить? — как только Гарри отошел от первого шока, он тут же забеспокоился о Малфое. — Тебе нужно лежать, Драко! Ты еще нездоров! Как они могли тебя отпустить? — тревожно зашептал он.   
— Вот именно об этом я и говорил! — Драко демонстративно закатил глаза и тут же нагнулся к самому его уху:   
— Мне уже можно всё, Поттер, — жарко шепнул он и интимно и влажно скользнул языком по ушной раковине. — Понимаешь? Всё… мой Гарри…   
Гарри тихо застонал и гулко стукнулся лбом об парту.   
— Ненавижу тебя! — тяжело дыша, он отодвинулся от Малфоя и отсел на самый конец стола, старательно пережидая, когда в классе затихнут изумленные возгласы и делая вид, что страшно увлечен речью профессора.   
— Откройте книги на странице триста сорок восемь с половиной, — пропищал Флитвик, и Гарри пришлось потянуться за учебником и снова сесть ближе к своему искушению.   
— Поттер, я соскучился, — Драко тут же прижался к его ноге под партой теплым коленом и пощекотал прохладным дыханием ухо.   
Гарри стиснул челюсти, сдерживая стон.   
— Заткнись, Малфой! Прекрати это, или я на тебя наброшусь прямо здесь, — прошипел он сквозь зубы.  
— А ты по мне скучал, Поттер? — словно не слыша его мольбы, Драко искусно поиграл бровями, интимно положил руку ему на бедро и словно невзначай задел пальцами пах, пользуясь тем, что их никто не видит.   
— Драко, я не шучу, — щеки и шея Гарри пошли красными пятнами, и он из последних сил заставил себя отвернуться от коварного Малфоя, уставившись на Флитвика невидящим взглядом.   
— Ты думаешь я шучу, Поттер? Хочу тебя, аж подыхаю, — внезапно плеснулся ему в ухо хриплый сбивчивый голос и разошелся по позвоночнику горячей волной.   
— Профессор, можно выйти? Мне плохо! — Гарри вскочил с места и, не дожидаясь ответа, принялся скидывать в сумку свои и малфоевские учебники и тетради, не разбирая где чьи. — Мне очень и очень плохо!  
— Конечно, Гарри, конечно, — профессор озабоченно засуетился. — Может быть, вам нужна помощь?   
— Спасибо, не стоит! Меня проводит Малфой.   
Он рывком дернул растерянного и веселого Драко за запястье и выволок за собой из кабинета.   
— Ты придурок, Малфой, ты знаешь об этом? Да я же еле сдержался. Так ждал... У постели твоей торчал часами. С ума по тебе схожу, — шептал он, запихивая его в какую-то очередную каморку и жадно целуя на ходу.   
— Поттер, ну как ты их находишь? — простонал Драко, откидывая назад голову, чтобы Поттеру было удобнее целовать его в шею и крепко обхватывая руками за талию. — Тут же была просто стена.   
— Зт-кнсь, — невнятно пробормотал Гарри, впиваясь в него глубоким засосом и торопливо шаря руками в районе ширинки. — Пока ты там прохлаждался в своей коме у меня было недельное воздержание, — гневно прорычал он в нахально смеющиеся губы. — И теперь ты мне должен! А ты вместо этого вздумал надо мной издеваться, подлец!  
— Вполне мог кого-нибудь найти из поклонниц… — Драко закрыл глаза, сожалея, что не сдержался, но эта мысль нестерпимо мучила его с самого момента пробуждения.   
— Идиот… — Гарри не прекращал его целовать ни на минуту. — Мерлин, ну почему ты такой идиот, Драко? Да я же люблю тебя до одури. Я подыхаю без тебя! Как ты не можешь понять такой простой вещи, что я только твой! — Гарри наконец-то расправился с его брюками, и начал поспешно стягивать свои.   
— Поттер… если ты с кем-то… я пойму… — простонал Драко под очередным жадным засосом.   
— А я нет, — яростно отрезал Гарри и отодвинулся, возмущенно глядя в серые напряженные глаза. — Я этого не понимаю и не собираюсь. Мне нужен ты, а про других мне даже думать противно. И если для тебя это нормально, и ты сам собираешься мне изменять... — Гарри раздраженно отшатнулся, но Драко рывком притянул его обратно за шею.   
— Нет, Поттер… нет, — жалобно прошептал он разгневанному любовнику. — Не нормально! И сам я никогда… Гарри… Просто я боюсь… их так много, — обессиленно выдохнул он, сдаваясь и окончательно расписываясь в собственной слабости по имени “Поттер”.  
Гарри снова жадно прижался к нему, пытаясь отчаянным поцелуем передать сжиравшую его всю неделю тоску.   
— Их много, а ты один. Я люблю тебя, Драко, я безумно тебя люблю, — вышептывал он ему в припухшие губы, обхватывая ладонью сразу оба давно уже возбужденных члена и начиная быстро дрочить. — Мне не нужен никто другой. И трахать я хочу только тебя. И сам я дам только тебе. Ну что тут еще может быть непонятного? Ты же мой, Драко! Понимаешь?! Только мой, — он поцеловал его долго и влажно, требовательно проникая языком в рот и смешивая их слюну, чуть отстранился и снова шепнул касаясь губами его губ. — Ты такой красивый, до умопомрачения. Я когда тебя вижу, до сих пор поверить не могу, что ты со мной и что можешь меня любить, — Гарри с силой провел вверх и вниз по их возбужденным членам стиснутым кулаком, а Драко, опустив глаза и тяжело дыша, завороженно смотрел как выступившая капелька поттеровской смазки медленно перетекла с одной гладкой нежно-розовой головки на другую.   
— Поттер… дашь мне сегодня? — хрипло спросил он, не сводя глаз с чужой белесой влажной капли на своем члене.  
— Дам, — Гарри еще сильней прижался к нему бедрами, привычно пьянея от его запаха, и снова двинул вверх и вниз крепко сжатой ладонью. — Только тебе дам… Сегодня. Всегда. Когда ты захочешь… Как... ты захочешь…   
Гарри продолжал двигать рукой все быстрей и быстрей. Судорожные рваные движения все ускорялись, и в каморке слышны были лишь сбивчивое дыхание и хриплые стоны… Хочется, как сильно хочется. Его, единственного... Ничем не сдерживаемая жаркая похоть была так сильна, что казалось, разлилась и повисла в воздухе плотным вязким дурманом   
Драко внезапно поднял на Гарри расплывчатый невидящий взгляд и шепотом сбивчиво проговорил:  
— Только... мне?…   
— Те...бе... — еле выдохнул Гарри и застонал, двигая рукой еще отчаянней.   
— Правда… ждал? — хрипло выдохнул Драко, жадно толкаясь в его ладонь и пытаясь поймать его губы своими.  
— При… дурок... ты… — Гарри уже почти не мог говорить, сходя с ума от него самого, от его рук, губ, запаха, теплой кожи и от острого нестерпимого желания одного на двоих. Безумно хотелось его себе, в себя — как угодно, но с ним.   
— Да! — всхлипнул Драко, изо всех сил подаваясь к нему в ладонь, и, мелко подрагивая, начал выплескиваться на жестко ласкающую его руку. Гарри резко вздохнул опустил глаза вниз и тоже сорвался в огненное удовольствие, со стоном кончая следом за ним и зачарованно глядя, как в воздухе скрещиваются их густые мутные струи. 

С трудом придя в себя, Гарри швырнул на пол свою мантию и утянул расслабленного Драко вниз, укладывая его на себя сверху. Разморенные, уставшие, они какое-то время просто нежились в объятиях друг друга и благодарно целовались, почти готовые повторить все по новой.   
Наконец, Гарри, который начал соображать первым, чуть отстранился:   
— Драко, Снейп тебе ничего не сказал? — спросил он, убирая с его лица налипшие светлые пряди.   
— Не-а, — Малфой лениво помотал головой и снова ласково потянулся к нему.   
— Ты не спрашивал у него, что произошло за время пока ты спал? — Гарри удивленно поглядел на него, не в силах перестать гладить шелковистую кожу. — Почему?  
— Представь себе, Поттер, я сразу же кинулся искать тебя, потому что ужасно соскучился, — слова Драко звучали иронично, но глаза невольно сознавались в том, что это чистая правда.   
Он неловко улыбнулся Поттеру, но Гарри смотрел на него серьезно, не поддерживая легкомысленный тон:   
— Тогда мне нужно тебе сказать что-то очень важное.   
— Ты все-таки кого-то нашел? — Драко напрягся, приподнимаясь на локте, и Гарри расхохотался весело и от всей души.   
— Малфой, ты неисправим! — пробормотал он. — Получается, для тебя важное только это?   
Но Драко смотрел на него так неуверенно и тревожно, что Гарри резко осекся и взглянул на него почти испуганно. Значит, МакГонагалл была права. Сейчас, когда Малфой остался совсем один, Гарри на самом деле стал для него всем, и он действительно боится потерять его больше всего на свете.   
— Ты с ума сошел! — Гарри тут же кинулся его успокаивать, ласково поглаживая по растрепанным волосам. — Я же люблю тебя! Ты для меня единственный на всю жизнь. Поэтому когда мы с тобой после школы поженимся, ну, в смысле, летом, я... — взволнованно начал он, но Драко не дал ему договорить.   
Он чуть отстранился и странно посмотрел на Гарри.   
— Поттер. Это ты… типа так романтично сделал мне предложение? Или я чего-то не понял? — подозрительно спросил он.   
— Н-нет… — Гарри запнулся, поняв, что в очередной раз прокололся. — То есть да… То есть… Драко, я вообще сейчас не об этом, — наконец отмахнулся он, делая ситуацию еще хуже.   
— Знаешь, Поттер, я тебя не пойму, — Драко в раздражении уселся на полу, не сводя с него испытующего взгляда. — Вначале ты намекаешь на нашу свадьбу, потом говоришь, что это неважно… Это вообще, что такое сейчас было? Ты хочешь этого или нет?   
Его лицо в эту минуту было таким высокомерным и вместе с тем по-детски уязвимым, что Гарри торопливо обнял его за шею и прижал к себе.   
— Драко, прости меня, я идиот!   
— В этом уже давно никто не сомневается, Поттер, — едко отозвался тот и напряженным голосом уточнил: — Так все же? Ты мне не ответил.   
— Драко! — Гарри взял его лицо в ладони. — Я готов выйти за тебя хоть завтра. Наверное, я должен был сказать это как-то торжественно… просто не умею я этого. Я твой, только твой, и для меня наша свадьба — дело решенное. Поэтому мы поженимся, как только ты этого захочешь. Просто я подумал, что летом в мэноре будет так красиво.   
Лицо Драко просветлело от радости и тут же помрачнело от воспоминаний.   
— Да… там было очень красиво летом, — ровно произнес он.   
— Мы сделаем все, что сможем, — жарко пообещал ему Гарри. — Вот увидишь! Он снова станет как прежде. Цветы, статуи, фонтан…   
— Ничего уже не будет как прежде, Поттер, — Драко снова замкнулся в себе и сдержанно предложил: — Может быть, лучше поженимся в городской ратуше?  
— То есть ты не против? — Гарри против воли расплылся в улыбке. — Быть со мной всю жизнь и всякое такое…   
Драко изумленно посмотрел на него:   
— Поттер, ты шутишь?! Хотя… Конечно, это будет для меня нелегко, учитывая зачаточную степень твоего интеллекта… Но я не возражаю, — задумчиво протянул он, манерно растягивая гласные, и Гарри возмущенно повалил его на пол, щекоча под ребрами, а Драко принялся брыкаться и хохотать в ответ.   
— Значит мы и правда поженимся летом? Ты не шутил? — отсмеявшись, спросил он у Гарри, глядя на него сияющими глазами.   
— Как я могу этим шутить? — Гарри поцеловал его в губы. — Ты уже давно моя семья, мой друг, мой любимый. Ты мое всё, Драко. И я хочу забрать это всё себе как можно скорее! — Драко смотрел на него, насмешливо улыбаясь, словно так и не веря в его слова. — И я хочу, чтобы наша свадьба была в мэноре, — настойчиво сказал Гарри и пояснил: — Вашему поместью и так досталось. Мы должны начать его жизнь заново и подарить ему новые счастливые воспоминания.   
— Поттер... — Драко поспешно отвернулся, и в его глазах блеснули благодарные слезы.   
— А еще… Я наконец-то хочу сказать тебе что-то важное, — Гарри любовно провел пальцами по его щеке.   
— Значит, только что это была фигня на палочке? — Драко негодующе уставился ему в лицо.   
— Хватит меня перебивать, Малфой! Мы так до вечера не закончим, — возмутился Гарри и торопливой скороговоркой продолжил: — Я хочу, чтобы на нашей свадьбе присутствовал твой отец.   
Еще секунду назад счастливое лицо Драко внезапно замкнулось, и он рывком поднялся на ноги.   
— Не смей! Слышишь, ты! Не смей! — наскоро приводя в порядок одежду, выплюнул он. — Я думал, ты… А ты… — он поднял на него обреченные, полные ненависти глаза. — Сволочь!  
— Малфой! Прекрати, или я тебе врежу, — рявкнул на него Гарри, вскакивая следом, с силой хватая за руки и мешая одеваться. — Да выслушай же ты меня, идиот, — с трудом прохрипел он, потому что Драко с неистовой злобой отшвырнул его к стене и с силой прижал к каменной кладке, надавив локтем на горло.   
— Ненавижу тебя, Поттер! Не смей мне говорить о моем отце, урод шрамоголовый! Слышишь, ты! Никогда! — его лицо исказилось от ярости так, что стало почти страшным.  
Он развернулся, чтобы выскочить из каморки, но Гарри ухватил его за талию и резко впечатал в стену.   
— Завтра в Визенгамоте слушание по его делу, ты, идиот! — заорал он в перекошенное гневом лицо. — У нас со Снейпом есть доказательства, которые смогут вытащить его из тюрьмы. Уже завтра!  
Он сердито отпихнул от себя Драко и отвернулся в поисках галстука, раздраженно потирая горло:   
— Придурок.  
— Поттер… — Драко неуверенно нарушил затянувшееся молчание.   
— Да пошел ты, — Гарри сердито дернул плечом.   
— Поттер, это правда? — Драко внезапно оказался перед ним, просительно заглядывая в глаза. — То, что ты сказал… Это правда? Гарри? — в его тихом голосе было столько надежды, боли и страха, что поттеровская злость прошла так же неожиданно, как и возникла. Сердиться на такого Малфоя было совершенно невозможно.   
— Правда, — вздохнул он и устало посмотрел на своего партнера, — завтра днем назначено заседание. Это я и пытался тебе сказать.   
— Это… ты сделал? — голос у Малфоя был тихий, как шелест травы.   
— Мы со Снейпом. Он все придумал, — уточнил Гарри, усмехнулся и передернул плечами. — Это ты еще статью в газете не видел. Жуть.   
Драко стоял молча, подавленный, ошеломленный.   
— Этого не может быть, — сказал он, обращаясь скорее внутрь себя, чем к Гарри.   
— Я поклялся его освободить ради тебя, и я это сделаю, — Гарри упрямо закусил губу, стараясь не смотреть в серые потерянные глаза.   
Драко, с трудом сдерживая слезы, задрал лицо к пыльному потолку, затянутому старой паутиной, и принялся там что-то внимательно изучать.   
— Поттер, я тебе говорил, что я тебя люблю? — внезапно еле слышно выдохнул он.   
— Да, — Гарри осторожно ухватил его за руку и начал медленно притягивать к себе.   
— Так вот, это неправда, — Драко крепко вцепился в его пальцы, продолжая упрямо смотреть в потолок, и одна слеза все же выскользнула и покатилась по гладкой щеке. — Поттер, я тебя не просто люблю… Я тебя обожаю!   
Гарри растроганно усмехнулся, не представляя, какая буря должна была твориться в душе сдержанного Малфоя, чтобы он смог произнести вслух такое, потрепал его по плечу и отвернулся к выходу, давая ему время прийти в себя.   
Через несколько секунд пальцы Драко снова дотронулись до его руки, и Гарри живо обернулся к нему.   
— Он тебе понравится, — Драко смотрел на Гарри сияющими глазами, переполненными слезами и бьющим через край счастьем. — Отец. Обязательно понравится!   
“Вот уж это вряд ли”, — обреченно подумал Гарри, но предусмотрительно не стал озвучивать эти мысли вслух, а всего лишь кивнул, наслаждаясь радостью, светившейся на лице его Малфоя.


	34. Гермиона

Касаясь друг друга плечами, парни медленно брели на ЗОТИ.   
— Полетаем после уроков? — внезапно спросил Драко. Казалось, он всё еще извиняется за свою вспышку.   
— Конечно, — Гарри улыбнулся ему. — Только ты мне все равно продуешь!   
Малфой не успел его возмущенно пихнуть, как сзади раздались торопливые шаги:  
— Драко! Тебя уже можно обнять? — улыбающаяся Гермиона нагнала и приобняла его за талию. — Я рада, что с тобой все в порядке, — искренне сказала она и тут же лукаво прибавила, обращаясь к Поттеру: — А ты очень быстро выздоровел, Гарри.   
— Да… знаешь ли, что-то живот прихватило… — он смущенно отвел взгляд.   
— Знаю, Гарри, — Гермиона выглядела до неприличия серьезной. — Я очень хорошо знаю, как тебя постоянно что-то, а точнее, кто-то прихватывает. Живот... пониже живота… Что ты на меня так смотришь? Да, я, к сожалению, знаю намного больше, чем мне хотелось бы об этом знать.   
Драко фыркнул и зашелся смехом, уткнувшись в поттеровское плечо, а Гарри, разинув от изумления рот, глядел на подругу во все глаза:   
— Ну ты даешь! Не ожидал от тебя такого, — пробормотал он.   
— Я и сама от себя не ожидала, — честно призналась Гермиона и неуверенно добавила, — наверное, сегодня день, располагающий к неожиданностям.   
— Ты на что-то решилась? — Малфой поднял голову и теперь смотрел на нее чуть иронично и понимающе, словно подбадривал.   
— Д-да, — проговорила она, чуть запнувшись. Сомневаясь, что правильно поняла его заинтересованное молчание, Гермиона бросила на него быстрый пытливый взгляд.   
— Давно пора. Думаю, у тебя все получится. Надо же с чего-то начать, — Драко совершенно внезапно ей подмигнул и протолкнул упирающегося Поттера в кабинет.   
Она растерянно посмотрела вслед скрывшимся в дверном проеме парням. Кажется, они с Малфоем и правда говорили об одном и том же. И он не высмеял ее, как должен был бы, не стал отговаривать... 

Разложив учебники и усевшись за парту рядом с Невиллом, Гермиона, снова невольно обернулась и посмотрела на парней.   
Гарри, смеясь, что-то втолковывал Малфою, кажется, ехидничал про квиддич и метлы, а Драко, схватив его за шиворот, сосредоточенно тыкал носом в парту. Сейчас они были похожи на двух щенков, возившихся на теплом крыльце. Белые блестящие волосы смешивались с черными непокорными вихрами, а руки невольно искали чужую ладонь. Влюбленные, поглощенные только друг другом. Гермиона вздохнула и подперла щеку рукой. Наверное, все мужчины такие. Сколько бы лет им ни было, они не могут разглядеть своего предопределения, даже если оно у них прямо под носом. Эти двое как две части одного целого — инь и ян в круге вечности. Никто не может пробиться в кокон окутывающего их счастья, когда они вместе. Но все равно они снова и снова будут ссориться, ревновать один другого и пытаться разойтись, не понимая, что жизнь уже давно за них всё решила. Не то, что у нее.   
Гермиона нахмурилась и перевела взгляд на дверь, в которую стремительно вошел Снейп, на ходу приветствуя аудиторию и запуская в весельчаков легкий Ступефай. 

Глядя, как оба парня, смущенно посмеиваясь, потирают затылки, она улыбнулась и открыла учебник на нужной странице. И, как и всю последнюю неделю, снова уставилась в книгу невидящими глазами, очарованно вслушиваясь в низкий обволакивающий голос, и не в силах разобрать ни слова из того, что он говорит. Кажется, если и дальше так пойдет, по ЗОТИ она в конце концов получит Тролля. 

Когда он в тот раз вошел в Большой зал… Гермиона снова вздохнула, уплывая в воспоминания... Она тогда и сама толком не поняла, что почувствовала. Безумный восторг, словно давным-давно высохший сад внезапно зазеленел, распуская на ветках цветы, а растрескавшаяся земля в один миг покрылась свежей травой. Жуткую боль от того, что наверняка всё это только мираж, который прикрывает собой бесплодную пустыню. И отчаянный страх пережить ужас потери снова. Перед глазами все плыло и качалось, а сердце взрывалось на части от несбыточных ожиданий. 

Не позволяя себе надеяться, она еще какое-то время пыталась списать то, что видели ее глаза, на оборотку, на обман зрения — да на что угодно — лишь бы закрыться, не знать. Но реакция зала и, главное, счастливые глаза Гарри, заставили ее поверить, что всё по-настоящему, всё взаправду, и это именно он — мрачный профессор, живой и невредимый — собственной персоной усаживается на свое привычное место.   
Дальше Гермиона плохо помнила, что с ней было — лишь обрывками вспоминалось, как кричала на Гарри, как подкашивающиеся ноги уносили ее прочь из зала, да как чуть позже утешала ее Луна, похлопывая по плечу и уверяя, что пусть профессор и не летучая мышь, но так тоже все очень хорошо получилось, и не нужно плакать, потому что мышей с их холодными перепончатыми крыльями и клыками любить намного труднее.   
Может быть, тогда Гермиону привел в чувство лунин бред, может быть, пузырящееся в груди невероятное счастье, в которое было сложно поверить, а, может, обида и злость на дурака-Гарри, который все знал и молчал, — но скорее всего ее вернула к жизни надежда, поднявшая голову, как маленький феникс из пепла, засиявшая яркими красками, запереливавшаяся оперением.   
Высушив слезы, Гермиона под непрерывное бормотание Луны о мышах-победителях в чемпионате на скорость полетов, нашла в себе силы вернуться в зал и даже сидеть там вместе со всеми как ни в чем не бывало. Обмирая от счастья, смотреть на любимое хмурое лицо, пытаться уловить в общем гуле низкий бархатный голос и отчаянно стараться по-прежнему не выдать своей глупой любви. Гермиона даже испытала маленькую гордость от того, насколько ей удалось совладать с собой, потому что когда после ужина к ней с восторгами и расспросами подлетела Джинни, Гермиона сумела спокойно улыбнуться и ответить подруге:   
— Да, так здорово, что профессор выжил. Теперь мы не запустим Защиту от Темных искусств. А то я переживала за экзамены.   
Правда, Джинни продолжала так пристально смотреть на нее, что скорее всего Гермиона долго не выдержала бы испытующего взгляда ореховых глаз и сдалась, но ее снова выручила Луна:  
— А я надеюсь, что, может быть, теперь профессор Снейп наконец-то покажет нам, как защищаться от вампиров, — мечтательно сказала она. — После войны от них не стало никакого отбою.   
— Вампиров не существует, не выдумывай, Луна, — мгновенно обернулась к ней Гермиона, благодарно цепляясь за новую тему. Она не готова была сейчас делиться своими чувствами ни с кем, даже с Джинни.   
— Я читала в одной книге, что мы их не замечаем, потому что они носят плащи-невидимки и пьют нашу кровь по ночам. Поэтому мы иногда просыпаемся совсем без сил, — Луна улыбнулась и внимательно посмотрела ей за плечо, словно выискивая там ответ.   
— А я говорю тебе, что наукой давно доказано… — не сдавалась в ответ Гермиона, и они с Луной так рьяно заспорили на тему существования вампиров, втягивая в разговор Дина и Симуса, что Джинни, жадно всматривавшаяся в ее лицо и явно старавшаяся что-то на нем прочитать, пожала плечами и как-то сразу утратила к спорщикам интерес, оставив Гермиону наедине с ее мыслями.   
А мыслей в голове было много... 

— ...Я однажды видел болотные огоньки, это даже красиво, — Гермиона вздрогнула от громкого шепота Невилла, который нечаянно задел ее плечом, кивнула ему и снова вздохнула, возвращаясь обратно в сегодняшний день и бросая быстрый взгляд на резкий профиль и гордую спину.   
Северус Снейп вернулся. Он жив. Это означало всё и не значило ничего. Профессор опять был такой же далекий и неприступный, как раньше, и всё так же не обращал на нее никакого внимания. Все эти дни он привычно общался со своими слизеринцами, уходил куда-то вместе с Гарри, что-то обсуждал в кабинете с МакГонагалл, а в остальное время по-прежнему предпочитал быть один, избегая общества кого бы то ни было. Совы, которые после статьи в “Пророке” пачками тащили ему в Большой зал какие-то послания с поющими сердцами, лишь выводили его из себя. Глядя на то, как Снейп раздраженно отмахивался от очередного пернатого почтальона, Гермиона с горечью понимала, что и сама она как-то глупо затерялась в рядах новых обожателей, а ей, как и прежде, нет места в жизни профессора.   
Из тоскливых дум ее выдернул низкий рассерженный голос:  
— Мисс Грейнджер, где вы всё время витаете? Вам должно быть стыдно, что в кои-то веки даже Поттер справляется лучше вас! Старайтесь больше, если не хотите остаться на пересдачу.   
Гермиона вспыхнула от стыда и, не смея поднять глаза на профессора, снова бросила быстрый взгляд на Гарри, который обернулся и ободряюще подмигнул подруге. Снейп двинулся дальше вдоль прохода, а Гермиона попыталась взять себя в руки и повторить заклинание, но близость профессора лишь путала ее мысли и вызывала сильную дрожь. Она снова беспомощно посмотрела на парней — Малфой старательно пытался наложить на Гарри прозрачный сиреневый купол, а Поттер дразнил его и подначивал, не сводя с Драко обожающих глаз.   
Гермиона невольно улыбнулась, как и всегда, когда видела, как общаются эти двое. 

Конечно же, она простила Гарри, когда поняла, что он и сам узнал обо всем совсем недавно. Да и вообще, глупо было сердиться на друга, вынужденного хранить чужую тайну. Гарри эти дни тоже носился сам не свой от счастья и, так же как и она, пытался прятать свои чувства. Их радость должна была стать общей, но на деле жила по отдельности в каждом — у каждого своя, и Гермиона с грустью замечала, что у Гарри шансов на внимание профессора намного больше.   
Она мотнула головой, отгоняя ревнивые мысли и, сосредоточившись на задании, резко взмахнула палочкой.   
— Мисс Грейнджер, по-вашему, это сфера?! Если вы не заметили, это больше похоже на — не побоюсь этого слова — додекаэдр. Вы согласны со мной, мистер Лонгботтом? Возможно, это нечто сможет вам пригодиться для украшения сада, но на осенних болотах вас не спасет. Исправьте все, и побыстрей.   
И Снейп, равнодушно от нее отвернувшись, пошел дальше по ряду. На слизеринской стороне кто-то гадко хихикнул, а Невилл утешающе пихнул ее локтем. Гермиона благодарно ему улыбнулась и с сердитой решимостью посмотрела профессору вслед.   
Прислушиваясь к низкому глубокому голосу, сдержанно отчитывающему неуклюжего Гойла, она твердо поняла, что больше не позволит профессору не замечать ее и смотреть, как на пустое место. Не позволит и всё! Не для этого она провела весь год в смертельной тоске. Гермиона вскинула голову и снова впилась в Снейпа глазами. 

Казалось, он чуть помолодел и расслабился после войны. Как будто с его плеч свалился невыносимый тягостный груз. Снейп расхаживал по кабинету все такой же отчужденный и пасмурный, демонстрируя новые способы защиты от блуждающих огоньков, но, когда он бросал редкие взгляды на колдующих Гарри и Драко, его глаза чуть приметно теплели.   
Как раз в этот момент Малфой, пытаясь повторить заклинание, коварно стрельнул глазами в сторону издевающегося над ним Поттера, мстительно взмахнул палочкой, и волосы у Гарри встали дыбом и зазеленели, а на лбу вырос маленький рожек. Пока Гарри возмущался, грозил Драко всякими карами и пытался привести свою голову в порядок, а Малфой с Симусом покатывались со смеху и норовили пощупать крепенький гладкий рог, Гермиона с удивлением заметила легкую улыбку на вечно хмуром лице.   
— Посидите спокойно, мистер Поттер, и я приведу вас в порядок. Хотя, на мой взгляд, он вам к лицу.   
Его глаза, когда он смотрел на эту парочку… Гермиона не могла отвести зачарованного взгляда от его глаз. Живые, тревожные, внимательные. Оберегающие. Незнакомые в своей заботе. Как будто эти двое вызнали тайный ход в закрытое наглухо сердце. 

И внезапно Гермиона решилась. Она подойдет к нему. Прямо сейчас. После урока. В груди закололо иголочками возбужденного нетерпения, и она задохнулась от страха.   
— Мисс Грейнджер, я надеюсь, на этот раз вы справились с заклинанием? — снова раздался рядом с ней низкий голос.   
Не оборачиваясь, Гермиона торопливо взмахнула рукой и продемонстрировала профессору чуть неровную искрящуюся сферу. Снейп снисходительно кивнул ей, легким движением палочки исправляя огрехи, затем одобрительно хмыкнул, глядя на ровный светящийся шар Невилла, и прошел дальше к Паркинсон и Нотту. А она застыла на месте, стараясь унять бешено колотящееся сердце. От его близости, от предвкушения, от собственной решимости внутри было страшно и сладко, сосало под ложечкой, а по позвоночнику бежал колкий озноб. Она закусила губу, не позволяя себе сомневаться. Теперь осталось дождаться конца урока. Ну почему, когда ты принимаешь решение, время тянется слишком долго?

Наконец, через десять минут, которые Гермионе показались целой вечностью, прозвенел долгожданный звонок, и она склонилась над сумкой, дрожащими руками торопливо собирая учебники.   
— Гермиона, ты идешь? — довольный Гарри, которого Снейп уже избавил от рога и ядовитого цвета волос, подошел к ее парте и выжидающе замер, косясь на профессора. Снейп, чье лицо при общении с Гарри неуловимо менялось, уже снова принял независимый, хмурый вид и склонился над исписанными листами пергамента, демонстративно выжидая, пока надоедливые ученики наконец-то уйдут. Гермиона даже подумала, что после долгого одиночества в подвале ему сложно заново привыкать к их гвалту и шуму.   
— Я чуть позже, не ждите меня, — она улыбнулась Гарри и маячившему за ним Малфою. — Мне нужно еще кое-что сделать.   
Драко бросил на нее изучающий взгляд, вопросительно вздернул бровь, и ей показалось, что его губы шепнули “удачи”.   
Она опустила голову и покраснела. С чутким, понятливым Малфоем ей и правда было намного сложнее, чем с привычно-недогадливыми друзьями. Но в то же время на душе теплело при мысли, что есть кто-то, кто догадывается о сумбуре, творящемся в ее душе, и даже поддерживает ее.   
— Давай мы тебя подождем? — Гарри явно вознамерился усесться рядом с подругой, и Гермиона досадливо нахмурилась.   
— Знаешь, Поттер, если ты просто боишься мне продуть на поле и надеешься, что Грейнджер тебя прикроет, так и скажи, — послышался над их головами насмешливый малфоевский голос. — Лично я тоже считаю, что сегодня у тебя против меня ни единого шанса.   
— Кто боится? Я?! Догоняй! — Гарри мгновенно отпрыгнул от Гермионы и помчался к дверям, а Драко, поймав ее благодарный взгляд, широко ухмыльнулся, подмигнул и устремился следом за ним. 

Громко хлопнула входная дверь, и в кабинете остались только она и насупленный профессор, собирающий ученические пергаменты в стопку. Тишина была непривычной и неловкой.   
— Мисс Грейнджер, ваши приятели давно ушли, что вы здесь делаете? — равнодушно поинтересовался Снейп, не поднимая на нее глаз, и небрежным взмахом палочки свернул письменные работы в большой рулон.   
Гермиона, медленно поднимаясь из-за парты, отчаянно посмотрела на него, и сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз. За эти долгие доли секунды она уже успела тысячу раз пожалеть о своей решимости. От страха кружилась голова, ноги стали ватными, во рту пересохло. И пусть у нее еще оставалась возможность молча уйти, но Гермиона упрямо вскинула подбородок. Была не была! Не зря ведь шляпа распределила ее именно на их факультет. Она не сдавалась и в более ужасных ситуациях, тем более не сдастся и сейчас. Второй раз она свой шанс не упустит. 

Как во сне Гермиона сделала маленький шаг по направлению к преподавательскому столу. Потом второй. Горло сжималось от панического ужаса, перед глазами плыли круги. Борясь с внутренней дрожью, она медленно приблизилась к нему и остановилась.   
— Вам нужно особое разрешение покинуть аудиторию, мисс Грейнджер? — Снейп вскинул на нее недовольный сумрачный взгляд и тут же уткнулся обратно в блокнот, листая свои записи.   
— Вы живой… — тихо выдохнула она.   
— Что? — Снейп снова вынужденно поднял голову и раздраженно посмотрел на нее. — Ну, разумеется, я живой, мисс Грейнджер, — сердито отрезал он. — Кажется, уровень вашего интеллекта вполне позволяет вам обработать полученную информацию и сделать этот несложный вывод. На это оказался способен даже Грегори Гойл.   
— Живой…   
Гермиона сделала еще два неуверенных шага, каждый из которых отозвался резким стуком в ее сердце, и наконец остановилась около него почти вплотную, слабея с каждым вдохом.   
— Мисс… — Снейп, который терпеть не мог, когда нарушали его личное пространство, не успел произнести очередную едкую фразу, как она, дрожа от собственной смелости, глубоко вздохнула, словно перед прыжком в воду, и накрыла его руку своей.   
Гермиона ожидала гневной отповеди или ехидной тирады, но услышала над головой лишь резкий изумленный вздох и почувствовала, как напряглась и окаменела под ее пальцами чужая кисть. Снейп замер, словно не в силах осознать происходящее. Пользуясь его замешательством и страшась поднять на него глаза, она провела пальцами вверх по его руке. Язвительный профессор на этот раз почему-то молчал и не шевелился, видимо, был слишком шокирован, и она тут же этим воспользовалась, позволяя себе еще больше. 

Искривив губы в дрожащей улыбке, она покружила подушечкой возле большого пальца, и, отважившись, скользнула внутрь, трепетно изучая мозолистую крепкую ладонь. Затаив дыхание, она следила взглядом за кончиками своих пальцев, осторожно бегущих по породистой тонкой кисти, ощущала под рукой теплую кожу — настоящую, живую — пробиралась как можно выше, беспомощно натыкаясь на рукав мантии, и снова плавно скользила по выступающим венам и жилкам вниз, к длинным нервным пальцам с ровными короткими ногтями. Ласковыми дорожками, проложенными ее дрожащими пальцами, она словно пыталась поведать жесткой мужской руке свою ноющую боль, жалящую тоску и долгое, тягучее, как темная смола, отчаяние.   
Закрыв глаза от наслаждения, она рисовала узоры на тыльной стороне его руки, снова пробиралась к загрубевшей ладони, разглаживала длинную линию жизни, кружила вокруг холмов, все названия которых, так прочно вызубренные на хиромантии, внезапно выветрились из головы. Чувствительными подушечками она легонько касалась самых кончиков его пальцев, и отчего-то это целомудренное прикосновение было интимнее и жарче, чем самый горячий поцелуй. Боясь, что сказка скоро закончится, она жадно вбирала на будущее полный букет воспоминаний и знала, что уже никогда не пожалеет о том, что сделала. 

Видимо, изумление Снейпа было так велико, что он не только не отдернул руки, но и безропотно разрешал ей проделывать с собой все эти вещи: крутить, ощупывать, гладить... Он лишь недоуменно молчал, застыв на месте в полном смятении, что позволило ей еще на несколько секунд накрыть его руку своей и провести большим пальцем по его запястью, нащупывая беснующийся пульс.   
— Вы… вы в своем уме? — внезапно охрипший глубокий голос, наконец, разорвал повисшую густую тишину. Снейп был так растерян, что даже не добавил своего уничижительного “мисс Грейнджер”.   
Гермиона помотала головой, все так же, не размыкая век, одним долгим движением прощально ласково скользнула по всей кисти, отдернула руку и наконец-то распахнула глаза и разлепила пересохшие губы, чувствуя, как в груди разливается сладкая горечь:   
— П-простите, профессор. Этого больше не повторится, — она решительно посмотрела в неверящие потемневшие глаза и добавила с гордым вызовом: — Пока вы меня сами об этом не попросите!   
И, гордо тряхнув каштановыми кудрями, она развернулась и пошла к дверям, оставив потерявшего дар речи Снейпа стоять столбом и растерянно глядеть ей вслед.


	35. Визенгамот

Зал номер десять в подземелье Министерства магии был забит до отказа. Казалось, что на это заседание судьи и зрители явились как на долгожданное шоу.   
Все, сидящие на местах, переговаривались и крутили головами, выискивая глазами участников событий.   
— Драко, ты точно не передумал идти? — перед высокой дубовой дверью в зал суда, Гарри в последний раз умоляюще взглянул на Малфоя, но тот уверенно помотал головой:   
— Нет, я пойду.   
Гарри тяжело вздохнул, укрывая их обоих мантией-невидимкой, и повел его на последние самые верхние места амфитеатра.   
— Ты помнишь? Ни звука! — прошептал он на ухо Малфою, и тот послушно кивнул.   
Судья заняла свое место и ударила молотком, объявляя заседание открытым.   
— Ты знаешь ее? — Драко, укрытый с Гарри одной мантией, шептал еле слышно, опаляя дыханием щеку и задевая губами мочку уха. Это было бы чертовски возбуждающе, если бы не тревога и не волнение от происходящего, которое затмевало сейчас всё.   
— Элинор Боунс. Родственница убитой Амелии, — так же тихо ответил Гарри. — Она была потрясающей и здорово мне помогла когда-то. Надеюсь, что ее кузина будет такой же объективной.   
Драко тихо вздохнул и отстранился, а Гарри прислушался к разговорам сидящих впереди магов.   
— ...Первым будет давать показания Розье. Не удивлюсь, если он постарается выгородить своего родственничка, — насмешливо сообщил седобородый волшебник своей спутнице в шляпе с тряпичными розами.   
— Я слышала, не слишком-то они радеют друг за друга, — недоверчиво откликнулась та и предложила: — Пари на то, что он ничего не скажет? Ставлю пять галлеонов.   
— Ставлю десять, что Малфою отсюда не выйти, — оживился их сосед слева, и Гарри предупредительно сжал бедро Драко рукой.   
Тот кивнул головой, показывая, что способен себя контролировать.   
— Почему просто было не забрать у Розье воспоминания? — шепнул Гарри Малфою на ухо.   
— Человек должен отдать воспоминания добровольно. Иначе никак. Чем ты слушаешь на уроках, Поттер? — Драко нетерпеливо отмахнулся от него и тревожно вытянул шею, заслышав тяжелые шаги в коридоре. Застыв как стрела, он напряженно всматривался в дверной проем расширенными зрачками. Гарри успокаивающе обнял Драко за плечи, понимая, какое испытание ему сейчас предстоит.   
Массивные двери резко распахнулись, и двое авроров ввели в зал Люциуса Малфоя. Драко дернулся как от удара током, но Гарри удержал его на месте, изо всех сил прижимая к себе и не сводя глаз с арестанта.   
Всегда безупречный, чопорный Люциус сейчас являл собой жалкое зрелище. Некогда роскошные белые пряди свисали вдоль небритого осунувшегося лица спутанными серыми космами, запавшие глаза были окружены темными синяками, а кисти рук перебинтованы какими-то грязными тряпками. Застиранная роба болталась мешком на исхудавшем теле, но старший Малфой по-прежнему смотрел перед собой презрительно и твердо, надменно задирая подбородок вверх, и этот контраст особенно бросался в глаза.   
Гарри почувствовал, как Драко съежился под его рукой и утешающе погладил его по плечу, снова бросая внимательный взгляд на Люциуса. Того уже подвели к знакомому Гарри креслу в центре зала, усадили на него, и прочные цепи туго обхватили замотанные запястья и намертво притянули тело к дубовой спинке.   
— Люциус Малфой? — председатель суда смерила его строгим взглядом.   
— Да. Это я, — хрипло ответил он, и Драко снова вздрогнул и задрожал.   
С верхнего яруса парням был виден лишь вызывающий гордый профиль арестанта: Люциус, который даже не представлял, зачем его вызвали в зал суда, старался держать лицо до последнего.   
Судья Боунс строго посмотрела на него:  
— Люциус Малфой. Вы были вызваны для пересмотра вступившего в силу постановления, поскольку в вашем деле открылись новые обстоятельства.   
— Вы решили ужесточить наказание? И что теперь? Поцелуй? — Люциус надменно поднял голову еще выше, хотя казалось, что это попросту невозможно. — Могу ли я попрощаться с семьей?  
Судья стукнула по столу молотком.   
— Мистер Малфой. Если вы будете мешать суду и нарушать ход процедуры, я вас оштрафую за неуважение.   
В ответ на это Люциус хрипло рассмеялся, и его смех одиноко и жутко прокатился по просторному залу.   
— Штраф очень сильно пугает обреченного на смерть, тут вы правы, судья, как никогда, — сипло сказал он и надрывно закашлялся.   
Элинор Боунс внимательно посмотрела на него, и в ее глазах мелькнуло нечто похожее на жалость.   
— Мистер Малфой, — она опустила глаза в бумаги. — По заявлению Северуса Снейпа сегодня будет слушаться дело о вашей невиновности. Поэтому на первый раз я вас прощаю, учитывая, что вы действовали по незнанию. Надеюсь, в дальнейшем вы воздержитесь от неуместных высказываний.   
Драко болезненно вцепился Гарри в руку, увидев, как его отец недоуменно замер на кресле, и, не отрывая взгляда, пристально смотрел на судью, полагая, что ослышался.   
Судья взяла в руки пергамент:   
“Я, Северус Снейп, свидетельствую, что Люциус Малфой во время второй магической войны, являлся агентом светлой стороны, собирая информацию у Волдеморта, и сотрудничал с Орденом, поставляя донесения через меня”, — зачитала она зычным голосом на весь зал.   
По рядам прокатились быстрые изумленные шепотки. Люциус сидел, лишившись дара речи, и только окидывал черные судейские трибуны и взволнованных зрителей растерянным взглядом.   
— Вы подтверждаете это заявление, мистер Малфой?  
Люциус все так же непонимающе смотрел на нее:   
— Я… да… конечно... Подтверждаю, — хрипло ответил он.   
Боунс удовлетворенно кивнула головой, снова посмотрела в пергамент и потребовала:  
— Введите первого свидетеля!  
Гарри снова притянул Драко к себе, хотя тот и так жался к его груди, как озябший котенок.   
Двери распахнулись, впуская внутрь очередных стражей порядка, ведущих перед собой Розье. Гарри жадно всматривался в его лицо, и снова не узнавал его. Сейчас тот выглядел так, словно состарился сразу на несколько лет. Землистый цвет лица и мешки под глазами подчеркивали резкие морщины; тяжелые наручники сковывали его руки; серая роба придавала потрепанный вид, но держался бывший Пожиратель по-прежнему развязно и вызывающе. Его взгляд небрежно скользнул по лиловым мантиям судей, игриво пробежался по рядам зашептавшихся зрителей — Гарри даже показалось, что он сейчас пошлет всем воздушный поцелуй — и задержался на лице подсудимого.   
— Люциус, малыш, — приветливо осклабился он. — Рад тебя видеть, дорогой! Как ты?   
Люциус затравленно посмотрел в приторно-дружелюбное лицо и ощерился.   
— Свидетель, сядьте немедленно! — приказала судья. — И будьте любезны воздерживаться от подобных замечаний. Здесь вам не балаган.   
— Слушаюсь, мэм! — Розье лукаво ей подмигнул, прошел в свидетельскую ложу и удобно устроился, с комфортом откидываясь на спинку деревянной скамьи.   
— Грегор Коннор Розье! Вы вызваны для дачи свидетельских показаний по делу о невиновности Люциуса Малфоя… — начала судья Боунс.   
Казалось, это вступление очень подбодрило Розье:  
— Невиновности? Ась? Вот это номер! — он восторженно подался вперед. — Люциус, мой мальчик, ты решил выйти сухим из воды? И думаешь, что я тебе в этом помогу? — Розье расплылся в широкой улыбке, вальяжно закинул ногу на ногу и попытался похлопать в ладоши, но наручники испортили красивый жест. Впрочем, это не сильно его смутило: он тут же прижал обе скованные руки к сердцу. — Одобряю! Поддерживаю тебя, малыш, горячо и всецело! Только не за мой счет, моя радость. В этом я тебе не помощник. А то что же это? Получается, угробил мою Нарси и теперь жаждешь развлекаться на свободе?   
Гарри еле успел вцепиться мертвой хваткой в метнувшегося вперед Малфоя, а Люциус, покраснев от натуги, дернулся к Розье из цепей.   
Увидев произведенный им эффект, тот улыбнулся и прижмурился, как сытый кот, переевший сметаны.   
— Как был несдержанным идиотом, так им и остался, — доверительно сообщил он, адресуясь к судьям и зрителям. По залу прокатились быстрые смешки.   
— Поффер, пуми мымя! — Драко бился под мантией и пытался укусить ладонь зажимавшую ему рот.   
— Никаких “пусти меня”, Малфой! — сердито зашипел Гарри ему в ухо. — И вообще, клянусь, я сейчас наложу на тебя заклятье и выведу отсюда! Ведь не зря не хотел тебя брать. Ты что идиот? Совсем не понимаешь? Он же специально его провоцирует, чтобы Люциус не смог выйти на свободу. Хочет разозлить его и показать судьям, каков он в бешенстве. Еще тебя туда не хватало для полной картины. Сядь! — тихо рявкнул он и Драко нехотя подчинился. — Повернись ко мне! — тихо приказал Гарри и Драко раздраженно повернул к нему искаженное злобой лицо, снова попытавшись сбросить цепкие пальцы со своего рта.   
— Драко! Розье ведет свою игру, — Гарри продолжал запечатывать ему рот, прижимал к себе и убеждающе смотрел в злобно прищуренные серые глаза. — Он специально тычет в тех, кого вы больше всего любите. Сейчас он начнет бить по самым больным местам Люциуса. Я не удивлюсь, если он примется рассказывать, как мучил Нарциссу или тебя, — Драко дернулся в его руках, но Гарри продолжил горячим шепотом: — Твое появление расстроит Люциуса еще больше, и, возможно, он не сможет себя контролировать. Ты не должен был этого видеть. Но раз ты такой упрямец, и пришел сюда вопреки всему, то я сейчас наложу на тебя Оглушающее и легкое Парализующее. Ты будешь видеть картинку, но почти ничего не услышишь и сможешь сидеть спокойно, что бы ни случилось. Ты понял меня, Драко? Что бы ни случилось!  
— М-мых! — Малфой опять попытался рассерженно мотнуть головой, но Гарри любовно и крепко закрывал его рот ладонью и с беспокойством смотрел ему в глаза.   
— Пожалуйста, прошу тебя, не дай ему все испортить, родной. Мое появление должно выбить его из колеи, но ты сейчас можешь нарушить все наши планы. Мы обязаны освободить твоего отца любой ценой. Ты понял? Любой ценой. Я прошу тебя, Драко! Хороший мой. Ну?   
Драко обреченно посмотрел на него, нехотя кивнул, соглашаясь, и Гарри торопливо поцеловал его в губы, накладывая на него два заклятья и снова полностью сосредотачиваясь на процессе.   
В зале как раз закончили наводить порядок, вызванный очередным прицельным уколом Розье и новым припадком ярости Люциуса.   
— Всегда был таким неистовым, таким буйным, — старик улыбался судьям как лучшим друзьям. — А уж видели бы вы его на поле боя! М-м-м… просто конфетка! Как он крошил магглов — загляденье! — Розье прицокнул языком и восторженно поцеловал кончики пальцев, бойко звякнув при этом наручниками.   
Судебная комиссия зашепталась, склоняя головы друг к другу, Люциус снова рванулся из цепей, а Элинор Боунс застучала молотком, призывая обоих к порядку.   
Пользуясь общим замешательством, Кингсли со стопкой бумаг прошел к судье, словно невзначай пробираясь мимо кресла арестанта, что-то быстро и тихо шепнув Люциусу на ходу.   
После этого произошло чудесное превращение. Старший Малфой подобрался, лицо его расслабилось, и он выпрямился на стуле с горделивым достоинством.   
Элинор Боунс бегло просмотрела документы, поданные ей Кингсли, кивнула и снова строго взглянула на Розье:   
— Свидетель, я последний раз вас предупреждаю, оставьте этот ваш тон, — рассерженно приказала судья. — Подсудимый, отвечайте, это правда?   
— Разумеется, нет, — небрежно обронил Люциус, — Я никогда не тронул ни единого маггла, и готов предоставить вам мои воспоминания. Неужели у вас не нашлось более надежных свидетелей, кроме этого выжившего из ума старика?   
Розье бросил на него цепкий оценивающий взгляд и развязно улыбнулся:   
— Вот как ты заговорил, малыш. Ты такой же, как и твой сын — гордый и глупый. Он тоже долго держался, пока я его…   
Окончание фразы заглушил исступленный стук судейского молотка. Люциус сжал зубы и стиснул кулаки, но сдержался и никак не отреагировал на его слова.   
— Свидетель, немедленно прекратите! — судья остервенело стучала молотком, кажется, искренне сожалея, что не может так же подолбить по голове самого Розье.   
— А то что? — Розье растянул губы в ухмылке еще шире. — Прогоните меня прочь? Чтобы остаться вообще без доказательств? Потерять последнюю надежду на справедливость? Ах, как это прискорбно… Я прямо готов разрыдаться.   
Он блаженно откинулся на спинку скамьи, скрещивая руки на груди настолько, насколько это позволяли ему наручники.   
— Гарри, пора! — шепнул ему на ухо неизвестно как оказавшийся поблизости Кингсли и громко обратился к судье с вершины амфитеатра:  
— Ваша честь! У нас есть сдерживающий фактор, который позволит свидетелю вести себя более цивилизованно. Вы позволите?   
— Да, разумеется, господин министр. Это было бы очень уместно, — кивнула Элинор, и Гарри, выбравшись из-под мантии, поднялся со своего места и начал неспешно спускаться вниз.   
Все судьи, зрители и Люциус Малфой озадаченно разглядывали его с одинаковым недоумением. Зато Розье просто переменился в лице. Испуганно отшатнувшись, он уставился на Гарри неподвижным остекленелым взглядом.   
— Здравствуйте, Грегор! Давненько не виделись, — Гарри, остановившись в центре зала, посмотрел на него с насмешливым отвращением и указал глазами на свидетельскую ложу. — Пожалуй, я присяду тут с вами. Не возражаете?   
Головы в амфитеатре поспешно начали склоняться друг к другу, и зрители оживленно зашептались.   
Гарри сделал еще один шаг по направлению к Розье, и тот испуганно отпрянул.   
— Гарри, мой мальчик… — он попытался растянуть губы в жалкой улыбке.   
— Не надо, Грегор. Не нужно меня сердить, — брезгливо обронил Гарри, и тот послушно затих, напряженно следя за ним своими разнокалиберными глазами.   
— Вы позволите мне присесть рядом со свидетелем, ваша честь? — вежливо обратился Гарри к судейской трибуне.   
— Пожалуйста, — растерянно произнесла она. — Если это поможет…   
— Я полагаю, что да, — Гарри улыбнулся ей и двинулся по направлению к скамье.   
— Нет… не надо! Уберите его! Я скажу… всё скажу! Уберите от меня это! — Розье проворно пополз по лавке, стараясь оказаться как можно дальше от приближающегося к нему Поттера.   
Кингсли еле заметно кивнул, и Гарри опустился на край скамьи в свидетельской ложе. Розье на противоположном конце скамьи тяжело дышал и не сводил с него затравленного взгляда.   
— Продолжайте, свидетель! — громко обратилась к нему судья.   
— Я… я… — Розье попытался что-то сказать, но было видно, что слова не идут у него из горла оттого, что Гарри постепенно придвигается к нему всё ближе.   
— Смелей, Грегор, смелее! — подбодрил его он. — Вы только что были крайне разговорчивы, — Гарри подался к Розье, отчего того просто перекосило от страха, и заговорщицки шепнул: — К сожалению, я еще не научился контролировать процесс обращения, так что, как ты помнишь, меня лучше не злить, — при этих словах старческое лицо побледнело от испуга. Гарри усмехнулся и снова отодвинулся обратно. — Так что там насчет мистера Малфоя? Вы нам скажете? — громко и внятно спросил он, не выпуская Розье из поля зрения ни на секунду.   
— Да скажу я, скажу! — завопил Розье, нервы которого, похоже, стали сдавать. — Он был на стороне светлых, подлый предатель! — отчаянно выпалил он, не сводя с Гарри настороженных ненавидящих глаз.   
— Молодец! — похвалил его Гарри и ободряюще улыбнулся, но улыбка его получилась такой кровожадной, что Розье только крякнул и зажмурился от ужаса. — И откуда вам это известно?   
— Я подслушал! Они говорили со Снейпом! Этот идиот Люциус передавал сведения Ордену! А я его потом этим шантажировал! — Розье начала бить крупная дрожь, но он снова попытался нагло ухмыльнуться.  
Гарри, презрительно взглянув на него, повернул голову и наткнулся на изучающий внимательный взгляд Люциуса, устремленный прямо на него. Серые глаза, в точности такие же как у его Драко, только пожестче, недоверчиво ощупывали его лицо, словно выискивая на нем ответ, и Гарри, удивившись, как же он не замечал раньше, что Драко так сильно похож на отца, совершенно внезапно и глупо ему улыбнулся. Люциус вздрогнул и замер, а Гарри тут же постарался взять себя в руки.   
— ...и Темный Лорд ничего не узнал! А я не сказал ему, потому что мне нужен был доступ в темномагический раздел мэнора! И я его получил! И у меня бы все вышло, если бы не этот... — истерично выкрикивал Розье одно признание за другим, косясь на Поттера, который, засмотревшись на старшего Малфоя, временно про него забыл. — Не убивал никого Люциус на поле боя! У него кишка тонка! Всегда за него это делали другие! Грабастал жар чужими руками! И сын у него такой же! Трус! Позор нашего рода! Подлецы и предатели! Вот кого нужно убить! Отдать навсегда дементорам! Спалить в Адском пламени!   
На этих словах Гарри очнулся.   
— Вы что-то сказали, Грегор? — он недоуменно повернулся в его сторону. — Я, кажется, начинаю сердиться…   
— Я говорю, что Люциус Малфой невиновен! — истошно заорал Розье, — Выпустите меня отсюда! Заприте обратно в камеру! Берите воспоминания и смотрите, сколько влезет! Я буду жаловаться! Кто вам позволил подвергать узников смертельной опасности?! Я арестант, я должен сидеть под запором! Вы не имеете права держать меня рядом с этим чудовищем! Нет такого закона, чтобы сажать свидетеля рядом с монстром!  
По залу снова пробежали ахи, охи и шепотки, а Гарри изумился, что даже в этой ситуации истошные выкрики Розье не потеряли некоей театральности.   
Судья недоуменно уставилась на вопящего арестанта.   
— Ну что, ж… Возьмите у него воспоминания, — наконец, велела она своим помощникам, и те поспешно подскочили к нему, собирая в склянки голубые и серебряные нити. 

— Суд отправляется на совещание, — объявила через некоторое время судья Боунс, разглядывая прозрачные бутыли со светло-синими облачками. — Мы посмотрим воспоминания свидетеля и продолжим после перерыва. Уведите подсудимого. Мистер Поттер, благодарим вас за своевременное содействие, хоть это и было нарушением хода процедуры, но принесло определенную пользу, — чопорно поклонилась она, и Гарри различил на ее строгом лице тщательно скрываемую улыбку.   
Все разом заговорили и зашуршали мантиями, поднимаясь с насиженных мест.   
Стража вывела из зала сначала Розье, затем Люциуса, и зал понемногу опустел. Зрители устремились в Атриум к центральному фонтану обмениваться впечатлениями и сплетнями, а Гарри поспешно кинулся к Драко, стягивая с него мантию и отменяя все заклинания.   
— Драко, — он задохнулся, увидев, что по лицу Драко катятся крупные слезы. — Драко, все хорошо, родной мой. Мы вытащим его, вот увидишь! — Гарри упал перед ним на колени и крепко прижал его к груди, продолжая шептать на ухо утешающие слова.   
Драко терся о него щекой и жалобно всхлипывал. Гарри подумал, что, наверное, тот еще никогда в жизни не видел своего чопорного холодного отца таким сломленным и потерянным.   
— Тише, тише, — ласково успокаивал его Гарри, гладя по мягким растрепанным волосам, — остались лишь показания Снейпа, больше никаких неожиданностей. Теперь нам нужно только дождаться решения. Но я уверен, что все будет хорошо.   
— Правда? — Драко шмыгнул носом, утыкаясь ему в мантию на груди.   
— Правда, мой хороший! Я все для этого сделаю.   
Драко замер, доверчиво прижимаясь к нему и крепко обнимая руками.   
Гарри просто гладил его по спутанным волосам и молчал.   
— Ну как ты? — несколько минут спустя Гарри чуть отстранился, заботливо заглядывая ему в лицо.   
Драко торопливо вытер глаза рукавом и внезапно улыбнулся:  
— Нет, а ты видел, как он от тебя шарахнулся, Поттер? — он внезапно рассмеялся, пытаясь скрыть смущение. — Мне показалось, или он сказал: “Я не буду сидеть рядом с монстром”? — передразнил он Розье, не замечая, как мгновенно помрачнел Гарри. — Это было смешно, правда? — развеселившийся Драко радостно фыркнул.   
— Да, — напряженно ответил Гарри, прижимая его к себе. Он понимал, что Драко шутил, но услышать такое из его уст оказалось невыносимо больно и мгновенно разбередило все его прежние страхи.   
— Гарри? — чуткий Малфой мгновенно уловил смену его настроения. — Ты что?   
— Ничего, — Гарри натянуто ему улыбнулся. — Все в порядке. Правда.   
— Поттер, ты сдурел? — Драко запустил пальцы в черные взъерошенные волосы. — Ты думаешь, что для меня ты тоже?..   
— Драко, не надо… — Гарри потерянно отвел взгляд.   
Драко надавил рукой ему на затылок, заставляя снова повернуться лицом.   
— Поттер, — в его голосе послышались прежние надменные нотки, — А не слишком ли много ты на себя берешь? То есть, ты считаешь, что я теперь тоже должен тебя бояться? — Гарри затравленно кивнул и изумленно вскинул глаза, когда Малфой высокомерно хмыкнул. — Ты можешь даже не надеяться на это, самодовольный гриффиндорский выскочка. И не пытайся!  
Гарри криво усмехнулся, испытывая колоссальное облегчение:   
— А должен бы, — проворчал он. — Я так старался.   
Но Малфой уже думал о чем-то своем:   
— Ты мне лучше, скажи, это правда, что драконы выбирают себе пару один раз и на всю жизнь? — задумчиво спросил он.   
— Да, нам Снейп рассказывал на уроке, — рассеянно ответил Гарри и недоуменно уточнил: — зачем ты спрашиваешь? — внезапно увидев собственническое удовлетворение, разлившееся по его лицу, он тихо ахнул: — Малфой! Быть не может! Неужели ты даже в этом умудрился обнаружить собственную выгоду?  
Драко радостно кивнул, сияя, как начищенный галлеон:  
— Значит, ты и правда только мой, — с довольным видом сообщил он, снова по-хозяйски запуская пальцы в лохматую шевелюру. — Я ведь твоя пара, Поттер? Ты меня выбрал!  
Гарри рассмеялся и кивнул:   
— Собственник! — нежно прошептал он Малфою и потерся щекой о шелковистые волосы.   
— Еще какой, — ухмыльнулся Драко, жадно прижимаясь губами к его губам.   
— Неужели… до сих пор... сомневался? — пробормотал Гарри сквозь поцелуй.   
— Угу, — неохотно признался Драко и тут же самодовольно добавил: — Но теперь уже нет.   
Гарри фыркнул и только собрался поцеловать его снова, как послышались быстрые шаги, и к ним торопливо приблизился Кингсли.   
— Гарри, кажется, первый раунд за нами, — министр заговорщицки наклонился к ним обоим. — Показания Розье полностью подтвердили невиновность Люциуса в выдвинутых ранее обвинениях.   
— А что ты сказал мистеру Малфою, Шеклболт? — с любопытством спросил Гарри. — Ну тогда, в зале. Отчего он так преобразился?  
— Я сказал, чтобы он держал себя в руках, потому что его сын сейчас здесь и смотрит на него, — Кингсли смерил взглядом вспыхнувшего от благодарности Драко. — Но лучше вам снова укрыть его, чтобы никого не смущать.   
Гарри кивнул и поспешно накинул на Малфоя мантию, скрывая его от посторонних любопытных глаз: к этому времени зрители как раз начали возвращаться в зал и устраиваться на своих местах.   
Почти сразу же после того, как все расселись, конвойные ввели Люциуса, снова надежно приковав его к креслу, и, наконец, судьи тоже заняли свои места на трибуне.   
— Мы посмотрели воспоминания, — торжественно объявила судья Боунс. — Не могу сказать, что мы получили большое удовольствие от увиденного, но предварительно заявляю, что предоставленные Грегором Розье доказательства действительно свидетельствуют в пользу невиновности Люциуса Малфоя. Прошу вызвать следующего свидетеля. Северус Снейп. 

Двери распахнулись, и в зал решительными размашистыми шагами вошел Снейп. Он быстро скользнул взглядом по Люциусу, поклонился судье и опустился на свидетельское место.   
— Северус Снейп, насколько мне известно, с вас самого лишь недавно были сняты все обвинения. Поэтому я требую, чтобы вы отнеслись к показаниям в суде с должным почтением и обещали говорить только правду и ничего кроме правды, — судья смерила его строгим взглядом. — Вы настаиваете на том, что Люциус Малфой невиновен?   
— Я настаиваю на том, что Люциус Малфой не повинен в убийствах, которые ему вменяются, — глухим голосом отозвался Снейп. — Я свидетельствую, что он передавал мне сведения, которые помогли сохранить десятки невинных жизней. Так же я свидетельствую, что ему приходилось участвовать в… кхм.. военных действиях на стороне Волдеморта из-за страха за жену и за сына.   
— И вы можете это доказать? — судья испытующе посмотрела на него.   
— Я готов предоставить суду все имеющиеся у меня воспоминания военного времени, связанные с Люциусом Малфоем, — ровно вымолвил он.   
Элинор Боунс кивнула, и помощники, торопливо подойдя к Снейпу, принялись собирать голубые нити его памяти.   
— У вас есть доказательства, что Волдеморт угрожал жизни членов семьи Люциуса Малфоя? — она окинула Снейпа оценивающим взглядом и сцепила руки в замок.   
Он хмуро смотрел на нее:  
— Люциус Малфой сам неоднократно говорил мне об этом. Если вас уcтроят эти воспоминания...   
— Меня интересуют непосредственно воспоминания с самими угрозами Волдеморта, а не их пересказ в устах подсудимого, — прервала его судья. — Вы можете их предоставить суду?  
Снейп покачал головой:  
— К сожалению, этого я вам показать не могу, у меня их нет. Но вы можете посмотреть воспоминания самого мистера Малфоя.   
— Можем, — резко сказала судья, — Но вы и сами знаете, что любые воспоминания можно подкорректировать. Особенно, когда они касаются решающего аргумента. Давление на семью и страх за близких могли бы послужить достаточным оправданием для смягчения приговора. Поэтому сторонние воспоминания были бы особо важны. Но раз у вас их нет…   
— Есть!   
— Драко? — Гарри изумленно повернул голову на Малфоя, который, скинув мантию с плеч, резко вскочил на ноги.  
— Есть, — громко повторил Драко, завороженно глядя, как засветились глаза его отца.   
— Вы кто? — судья подслеповато прищурилась, вглядываясь в верхний ярус. — Если это свидетель, то почему он не был заявлен? — сердито оглянулась она на своих подручных.   
— Драко Люциус Малфой, — Драко вскинул подбородок. — И у меня есть эти воспоминания. Я очень хорошо помню, как Волдеморт угрожал мне и… и маме, — его голос сорвался на этом слове, и судья внезапно смягчилась.   
— Подойдите сюда, свидетель, — даже не приказала, а попросила она.   
Драко поспешно спустился вниз, бросая на отца жадные взгляды, и подошел к судебной трибуне.   
— Вы сын Люциуса Малфоя? — уточнила судья.   
Драко молча кивнул.   
— И у вас есть воспоминания, в которых Волдеморт угрожал вашей жизни?   
— Сколько угодно, — тихо ответил Драко, и Гарри, сжимавший от волнения кулаки, даже издали увидел, как судорожно дернулось его горло.   
— Он угрожал жизни вашей матери? — задала вопрос судья, и в ее голосе проскользнуло сочувствие.  
Малфой помолчал и, когда Гарри показалось, что он уже никогда не заговорит, внезапно кивнул головой:   
— Да, — хрипло сказал он. — Он угрожал ее жизни. Моей и ее. И не только жизни, но и чести.   
Люциус резко дернулся в кресле так, что цепи впились в его тело.   
— Ваш отец знал об этом? — ровно спросила его Элионор Боунс.   
Драко повесил голову:  
— Не… не обо всем, — сбивчиво прошептал он и, ощутив за спиной протяжный то ли вздох, то ли стон своего отца, выпалил: — Мы щадили его! Он и так постоянно за нас боялся! Он не должен был узнать!   
Теперь уже весь зал определенно расслышал, как Люциус тихо и жалобно застонал сквозь зубы.   
— Он не успел, отец, — покрасневший Драко повернулся к нему и успокаивающе посмотрел прямо в лицо. — Нас тогда прикрыл Северус. Он их отвлек, а мы смогли скрыться.   
Люциус тяжело дышал и смотрел на сына безумными глазами.   
— Почему вы ничего не сказали на первом суде? — мягко спросила судья.   
— Нас никто не спрашивал об этом, и никто не хотел слушать, — Драко снова повернулся к ней и гордо вскинул голову, сразу становясь похожим на Люциуса. — Судебных дел было много, все торопились. Если бы не вмешательство Гарри Поттера, отца бы ожидал Поцелуй, — в волнении Драко сжимал кулаки и кусал губы. 

Гарри смотрел на Малфоя с верхней трибуны в немом ужасе и сам не знал, что чувствует: ему казалось, что он умирает. Драко никогда не говорил с ним о войне кроме того раза. Его первого раза. Больше он об этом никогда не заговаривал, а Гарри не спрашивал, чтобы не расстраивать его воспоминаниями. Оказывается, он и не представлял, какое бремя скрывал и носил в себе всё это время Малфой. Чего бы Гарри сейчас ни отдал, чтобы убить красноглазого урода снова.   
— Отлично, просто отлично, — услышал он позади довольный голос и, с изумлением обернувшись, Гарри увидел за своей спиной улыбающегося Кингсли, — Его выступление — это как раз то, что нужно! — ликующе прошептал министр. — Оно однозначно растрогает сердца судей, и, возможно, Люциусу даже удастся выйти на поруки! — он радостно потёр широкие ладони. — Прекрасная эмоциональная речь!   
— Уйди, Шеклболт, — сквозь зубы приказал ему Гарри, чувствуя, как закипает внутри холодная злость. — Сейчас же! А то я тебе врежу, и завтра об этом напечатают во всех утренних газетах.   
Кингсли бросил на него тревожный взгляд и, убедившись, что тот не шутит, кажется, что-то сообразил и поспешно ретировался, а Гарри снова уставился на место действия, кусая от волнения губы.   
Судебные исполнители уже собирали у Драко воспоминания в стеклянные колбы, а тот, не отводя взгляда, жалобно смотрел на отца.   
— Спасибо, мистер Малфой, — обратилась судья к Драко, жестом повелевая ему сесть рядом со Снейпом.   
Потерянный Малфой, бросая затравленные взгляды на Люциуса, опустился на свидетельскую скамью, и Гарри с облегчением увидел, как рука профессора уверенно легла на тонкие плечи, успокоительным жестом прижимая к себе.   
Судья стукнула молотком:  
— Мы заслушали показания свидетелей и просмотрели предоставленные нам дополнительные материалы дела, — торжественно объявила судья Боунс. — Уже на этом основании мы можем заявить со всей ответственностью: Люциус Малфой действительно не участвовал во вменяемых ему убийствах. Более того, как следует из увиденного, он пытался по возможности их предотвратить. Так же подсудимый передавал сведения Ордену через Северуса Снейпа. Это тоже чистая правда. Прошу всех принять это во внимание. Суд удаляется на совещание и объявляет перерыв до завтра, чтобы у судей было время тщательно изучить новые предоставленные факты, — громко объявила она. — Люциус Малфой до вынесения решения будет содержаться под стражей в Аврорате. Все свободны. 

Судьи степенно покинули зал, переговариваясь на ходу. Крепкие авроры как-то смущенно отстегнули Люциуса от кресла и быстро вывели в коридор, так и не дав возможности Драко прикоснуться к отцу. Оживленно обмениваясь новостями, зрители повставали с мест и потянулись на выход, выворачивая шеи, чтобы получше разглядеть сидящего на скамье несчастного Драко. Гарри скатился с лестницы и подбежал к Малфою, которого Снейп по-прежнему обнимал за плечи, прикрывая его собой.   
— Драко, родной мой, — Гарри обхватил его руками, и Снейп встал, деликатно отступая в сторону и давая парням возможность побыть наедине. Гарри изо всех сил прижимал Малфоя к себе и шептал на ухо успокаивающие слова, а Драко впечатывался в него всем телом, прятал лицо в изгибе шеи, легонько вздрагивал и молчал.   
— Кингсли сказал, что у нас есть все шансы, — успокаивающе прошептал Гарри в белоснежные мягкие волосы и ласково погладил его по спине. — Слышишь меня, Драко?   
— Слышу, — безучастно сказал он. — Осталось дожить до завтра.   
Гарри ласково обнимал его, не зная, что еще можно сказать или сделать, когда к ним подошел довольный Кингсли.   
— Ну, что я говорил? Все в порядке! Гарри, я записываю тебя на участие в моей предвыборной рекламной кампании. Помни, ты дал мне слово!   
— Что? — Драко резко оторвался от Поттера и повернулся к министру.   
Кингсли сиял оживленной улыбкой:  
— Я только что от судей. Они склоняются сократить ему срок до нескольких лет тюрьмы или даже выпустить на поруки. Вот только другой вопрос, кто захочет взять на себя такую ответственность?  
Снейп смерил его хмурым взглядом:  
— Я их не устрою в качестве попечителя, министр?   
— Боюсь, вы не самая лучшая кандидатура, Северус. С вас самого лишь недавно сняты все подозрения, — Кингсли виновато развел руками. — Ничего личного!   
— А я? Я подойду? — взволнованный Гарри сделал шаг по направлению к министру.   
— Гарри, — растерянно отозвался тот. — Это огромный риск… Ты не должен...   
Но Гарри лишь раздраженно мотнул головой:  
— Мне плевать! — решительно выдохнул он. — Сделай это ради меня, Шеклболт! Предложи им мою кандидатуру, пожалуйста, — Гарри впился в Кингсли умоляющим взглядом.   
— Я, право, не знаю… — министр задумчиво смотрел на него, и Гарри понял, что он прикидывает, как это отразится непосредственно на нем.   
— Ты проявишь себя как истинный демократ, — Гарри слышал свой сиплый срывающийся голос будто со стороны. — Представь себе предвыборные лозунги: “У каждого есть шанс на справедливость”. “Мы действуем строго в рамках закона”. “Законы пишутся для людей”… Каждый твой избиратель будет знать, что он защищен от несправедливых обвинений и имеет право на правосудие. И моя колдография на всех твоих плакатах крупным планом!   
Кингсли озадаченно посмотрел на него, что-то соображая, и внезапно просиял:  
— А что, Гарри! Неплохая мысль. Это хорошо, Гарри! Очень хорошо! Пойду предложу им этот вариант, — Кингсли, просветлев лицом, торопливо хлопнул его по плечу и ринулся к выходу.   
Повисло напряженное молчание.   
— Мисс Грейнджер бы вами гордилась, мистер Поттер, — первым нарушил тишину Снейп. — Поздравляю. Кажется, вы наконец-то начали думать головой. Наверное, впервые в жизни.   
Гарри, не в силах сейчас оценить его сарказм, перевел тревожный взгляд на Драко, но тот не стал ему ничего говорить, а порывисто шагнул к нему, обнял за шею и крепко прижал к себе.


	36. Ожидание

Пока они шли к лифту, а потом поднимались из зала заседаний наверх, Снейп исподволь разглядывал не в меру возбужденного Драко. Малфой то сжимал кулаки и с силой стискивал зубы, то принимался безудержно болтать, а то погружался в себя. 

— Какие у вас на сегодня планы? — внезапно спросил Снейп взволнованных парней.   
— Профессор? — Гарри поднял на него недоумевающий взгляд.   
— Я хотел предложить вам навести порядок в мэноре. Чтобы Люциусу было куда вернуться.   
— Давай! — восторженно вскинулся Драко, хватая его за руку. — Это ты здорово придумал, Северус! Поттер однажды уже начинал там все восстанавливать. И теперь у нас стало значительно лучше, — при этих словах Снейп вопросительно посмотрел на Гарри, и тот кивнул головой, подтверждая, а Драко быстро стрельнул глазами в сторону Снейпа и обратился к Поттеру: — Только, знаешь что? Давай мы возьмем с собой твою Грейнджер!  
Снейп вздрогнул и одарил его мрачным нечитаемым взором, а Гарри искренне удивился:  
— Это еще зачем?   
— Я ей обещал доступ в нашу библиотеку. Кто знает, как оно будет, когда отец вернется домой, — Драко замялся, но тут же снова посмотрел на них с надеждой. — Договорились? Мы правда сейчас туда все пойдем?   
— Конечно, пойдем, — Гарри успокаивающе коснулся его руки, готовый сделать для Малфоя все, что угодно, лишь бы хоть ненадолго его успокоить. — Я думаю, мэнор тебя заждался. Да и после этого урода Розье, наверняка, уборки тоже будет немало! Хотя мы же почти все время были в подвале... — Гарри испуганно осекся и вскинул глаза на Драко, боясь, что напомнил ему еще одно тяжелое событие. Но, казалось, Малфой уже не замечал ничего вокруг. Как только двери лифта разъехались, он поспешно выскочил наружу и несолидно помчался по холлу Министерства отправлять Гермионе Патронус.   
— Вы думаете, его это отвлечет? — Гарри слегка наклонился в сторону Снейпа.   
— По крайней мере, он хотя бы делом займется, пока не спятил от ожидания, — тихо отозвался профессор и ускорил шаги.   
Сияющий Драко снова возник в вестибюле.   
— Мы подождем Грейнджер в Хогсмиде! — объявил он. — Будет время выпить пива, да, Северус? — он игриво подтолкнул профессора локтем.   
— Драко, успокойся, ты стал еще хуже, чем Поттер. Хотя раньше я был склонен считать, что это попросту невозможно, — Снейп обреченно воздел глаза к небу.   
— Но они завтра могут выпустить отца, — казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и Драко пустится в пляс. — А могут и не выпустить, — он внезапно помрачнел и сник.   
— Все будет в порядке, — Гарри крепко обхватил его за плечи и прижал к себе. — Кингсли об этом позаботится. И вообще, нам пора аппарировать! Правда, профессор?  
Снейп сосредоточенно кивнул, взялся за обоих парней руками, и через секунду они очутились на пороге “Трех метел”. 

— Ну что же вы встали в дверях? Проходите, проходите, — заулыбалась им из-за стойки мадам Розмерта, заливаясь розовой краской при виде Снейпа. — Гарри, дорогой, тебе как всегда? А где же твоя подружка?   
Не дожидаясь ответа, Розмерта подмигнула ему и скрылась в подсобке, а Малфой тут же прищурил глаза и уставился на Гарри с подозрением:  
— Поттер, я чего-то не знаю?   
Гарри растерялся:  
— Драко… я не…   
Но взбудораженный Малфой уже не слушал никаких оправданий:  
— Значит, пока я там лежал, ты…   
— Драко… я вовсе не…   
— Ну, понеслось, — Снейп хмыкнул, обреченно закатил глаза и демонстративно наложил на себя Оглушающее, с благодарностью принимая из рук трактирщицы кружку сливочного пива.   
Тем временем ссора по соседству с ним набирала обороты:   
— Поттер, ты хочешь сказать, что, пока я там лежал бездыханный, ты шлялся по кабакам и бабам? — возмущенно шипел Драко и прожигал беспомощного Гарри глазами.   
— Драко, я тебе сейчас все объясню… — Гарри попытался успокаивающе дотронуться до его локтя, но Малфой вне себя от бешенства раздраженно отшвырнул его руку.   
— А не надо мне ничего объяснять, Поттер! И так все понятно!   
— Да что тебе понятно, бестолочь? — Гарри тоже начал понемногу закипать.   
— Я бестолочь? Я? Так вот, Поттер, так и знай, между нами всё конч…   
— Заткнись, Малфой, — Гарри торопливо запечатал ему рот ладонью и тихо вскрикнул, когда Драко ухитрился укусить ее изнутри. — Ну почему ты такой идиот? — пожаловался он, дуя на укушенное место.   
— И тебе, блондинчик, за счет заведения! — не чаявшая, какой фурор произвели ее недавние слова, мадам Розмерта, сияя широкой улыбкой, снова подошла к парням и придвинула Драко кружку глинтвейна.   
— Это за что еще? — Драко подозрительно напрягся.   
— Ну а как же?! — искренне удивилась трактирщица. — Столько он тебя ждал, так горевал — сердце разрывалось. Я уж ему не раз говорила: смотри, мол, девушка-то какая: проморгаешь, другую не найдешь. А он ни в какую. Уперся и всё. Своего, говорит, ждать буду. Не могу, говорит, без него жить, никто другой мне не нужен, — она томно вздохнула, покосилась на отгородившегося от внешних раздражителей Снейпа и кокетливо поправила выбившийся из прически локон. — Любовь стало быть у вас настоящая, ребятки. Вот и выпейте за нее.   
Она весело подмигнула обоим и, улыбаясь, проворно пошла на другой конец стойки налить пиво волосатоухому гоблину.   
Малфой тут же хмуро уткнулся в свою кружку, настороженно принюхиваясь к запахам гвоздики и корицы.   
— Ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — невинно осведомился у него Гарри.   
— Не-а, — Драко сделал большой глоток и зажмурился от удовольствия.   
— Ты был не прав, вообще-то, — Гарри, и сам поражаясь собственному терпению по отношению к белобрысому змею, тоже с наслаждением отхлебнул своего морса.   
— Но ты же здесь был? Был. С Грейнджер? Да! — ответил Малфой сам себе и удовлетворенно кивнул. — Значит, технически я был прав!   
— Малфой, хоть раз в жизни ты можешь нормально извиниться? Особенно, когда откровенно виноват?! — не выдержал и вскипел Гарри.  
— И в чем же это я виноват, Поттер? Ты явно не сидел монахом, пока я лежал там в больничном крыле!   
— Она моя подруга, понимаешь ты это? — Гарри уже готов был по новой сцепиться с несносным хорьком, как сзади раздался запыхавшийся голос:   
— Я опоздала? Или вам нужно дать еще пару минут, чтобы вы успели поубивать друг друга?   
— Привет! — Драко как ни в чем не бывало изящно спрыгнул с высокого стула и церемонно поклонился Гермионе. — Ты как раз вовремя. Еще минута, и я бы бросил этого придурка прямо у стойки с грязными чашками.   
— За то, что я был здесь с ней, между прочим! — Гарри возмущенно зыркнул на него через плечо.   
— За то, что ты вообще был здесь, когда должен был дежурить у постели умирающего!  
— Знаешь что, Малфой!..   
— Нет, это ты знаешь что, Поттер!.. Только и делаешь, что шляешься где-то пока я погибаю!   
— Да я с тебя глаз не сводил, гад ты слизеринский, неблагодарный! Бессовестный ты, Малфой! Как я только тебя терплю?!  
— Ах ты, придурок гриффиндорский! Да это кто еще кого терпит! Да ты!..   
— Сам ты!..   
— А ну, ТИХО! — рявкнула Гермиона, и в трактире воцарилась полная тишина. Даже троица мирно чокающихся в дальнем углу потрепанных завсегдатаев заведения изумленно застыла, так и не донеся свои кружки друг до друга. — Сегодня мне была обещана библиотека! И я не собираюсь это терять из-за ссоры двух влюбленных идиотов! Немедленно перенесите меня туда, а потом уже ругайтесь сколько влезет, хоть весь день.   
Малфой ухмыльнулся, тронул за плечо невозмутимого Снейпа, который обернулся и, увидев Гермиону, невольно отвел взгляд, и потащил всех на свежий воздух.   
— Приготовились к аппарации, — приказал Драко и с вызовом посмотрел на все еще возмущенного Гарри. — Поттер, ты не хочешь меня обнять?   
— Не хочу! — обиженно выпалил тот, но тут же вопреки своим словам обхватил Малфоя со спины и переплел пальцы у него на животе, крепко прижимая к себе.   
— Давно бы так, — самодовольно ответил Драко, откидывая голову ему на плечо, и ласково потерся носом о его щеку.   
Гермиона застонала:   
— Это невыносимо! Как вы это терпите? — чуть смущенно спросила она, обращаясь к Снейпу, и тоже протянула Гарри свою руку.   
— Заглушающие очень помогают, — флегматично отозвался тот, в свою очередь ухватывая Малфоя за запястье. — А если при этом еще и закрыть глаза…   
— Раз, два… — скомандовал Драко, не обращая внимания на их подколки, — ...три! — напряженно закончил он уже перед парадным крыльцом мэнора. 

Яркое солнце золотило серые крыши, подсвечивало каменные башенки и стучалось в витражные окна. По сравнению с прошлым разом дом выглядел умытым и чистым. Даже руины западного крыла уже не смотрелись такими заброшенными: казалось, будто кто-то приготовил материалы для новой стройки.   
— Пойдем? — Гарри погладил по плечам сжавшегося Драко и, пользуясь тем, что никто не видит, быстро поцеловал его в висок. — Всё хорошо, я думаю, они много чего успели сделать.   
Драко, судорожно сглотнув, решительно направился к дому первым, а за ним вереницей потянулись все остальные.   
— Вот здесь на свадьбу соберем гостей, — Гарри, пытаясь отвлечь Малфоя, деловито махнул рукой на просторную площадь перед входом. — Столики, или что там делается? Я в этом не силен, — признался он. — Гермиона?  
— Не то чтобы я была в этом профи, — она растерянно посмотрела на друга. — Вам лучше спросить об этом у нормальной девушки.   
— Ты такая и есть, — Драко внезапно как-то очень по-доброму ей улыбнулся и фыркнул. — Ну, раз никто не знает, и всем на это плевать, значит, устроим здесь танцы. А вот туда посадим оркестр домовиков…   
— Твои домовики умеют играть? — с любопытством спросила его Гермиона, начиная подниматься по лестнице.   
— Да, они репетировали по выходным дням в саду. Флейта, скрипка, бубен... А Тикси даже освоил волынку… Мы с мамой любили их слушать, — Драко в задумчивости толкнул массивную входную дверь, пропуская Гермиону вперед, сделал несколько шагов по коридору и замер.   
— Поттер, что это? — прошептал он.   
— Так лучше? — Гарри подошел к нему сзади и приобнял за плечи.   
Оливковый зал полностью преобразился. Конечно, ему еще было далеко до прежнего совершенства, но из него полностью исчезли обломки, грязные пятна и мерзкая вонь — главные следы разрухи, — все вокруг было полностью очищено от осколков и рванины, а пол, стены и потолок были отдраены до скрипа, словно заботливые лапки домовиков попытались полностью стереть чужое присутствие в доме.   
Солнечные лучи падали сквозь идеально вымытые окна, высвечивая неокрашенные, но оттертые до блеска стены. Вся комната сияла свежестью и чистотой. Потолочная лепнина была любовно восстановлена, пусть пока и без позолоты, а рыцари и дамы на залатанных картинах приветливо махали руками владельцу усадьбы. Повсюду стоял запах лака, краски, штукатурки и цветов.

— Хозяин Гарри! Тикси сделал все, как вы и велели, — отрапортовал появившийся домовик и вытянулся перед ним во фронт. Его наволочка тоже была чистой и отглаженной, а на ногах красовались две щетки для натирания паркета.   
— Поттер? Это твоих рук дело? — Драко обернулся к нему, и Гарри прочел в его взгляде столько благодарности, любви и еще чего-то непонятного и зашкаливающего, что торопливо отвернулся и порозовел от смущения.   
— Тикси навещал меня пару раз в Хогвартсе, — неловко пояснил он. — Мы с ним совещались.   
— Хозяин Гарри всегда делает как лучше для прекрасного мэнора, — домовик склонился перед Гарри почти до самой земли.   
Драко порывисто вздохнул и отвернулся.  
— Ты не хочешь ему ничего сказать? — Гарри попытался растормошить ошеломленного Малфоя, но тот лишь помотал головой, продолжая восхищенными глазами обводить чистые стены и прозрачные окна.   
— Хозяин Драко в восторге и благодарит вас за труд, — перевел домовику его молчание Гарри.   
— Домовые эльфы мэнора всегда рады стараться для своих хозяев, — Тикси снова низко поклонился обоим парням, мазнув ушами по деревянным плашкам. — Хозяин Гарри… — он явно собирался обратиться к нему с каким-то новым вопросом, но Гарри присел перед ним на корточки.  
— Тикси! Я хочу сообщить прекрасную новость. Возможно, завтра хозяин Люциус вернется домой!   
Домовик перевел заслезившиеся глаза на Драко, дождался молчаливого кивка, немного постоял, соображая, и радостно подпрыгнул в воздух:  
— Хозяин Люциус возвращается в мэнор! Да здравствует хозяин Люциус! — домовик счастливо закружился на щетках по натертому блестящему паркету. — Хозяин Гарри, — он оживленно подлетел к нему, держась пальцами за края наволочки и начиная весело описывать вокруг него круги, — Тикси так рад! Появление хозяина Гарри было для Малфой-мэнора воистину судьбоносным.   
— Да, и вот еще что, Тикси, — Гарри, посмеиваясь, следил за его танцевальными па. — Не нужно меня так называть при мистере Люциусе Малфое. Побережем его нервную систему! Ты меня понимаешь?  
Эльф умильно кивнул ему:  
— Тикси все понимает! Хозяин Гарри настолько же скромен, насколько и мудр, — выкрикнул счастливый домовик, заскользил к выходу на своих щетках как на коньках, сделал на прощание ласточку и скрылся в дверях.   
— Поттер, ты всегда так легко очаровываешь всех вокруг? — Драко внезапно смутился, вспомнив про зрителей, но оказалось, что кроме них с Поттером в комнате никого больше нет, а Гермиона со Снейпом куда-то исчезли. Драко с благодарностью подумал, что скорее всего крестный отвел девушку в библиотеку, и, уже не стесняясь, приблизился к улыбающемуся Гарри. — Поттер, ты такой… — растроганно выдохнул он, обнимая его за талию. — Тебя все любят.   
— И вовсе нет. Например, один белобрысый хорек меня всегда просто терпеть не мог, — Гарри легонько поцеловал его в краешек губ.   
Но Драко не ответил на шутку:   
— Твои поклонники всегда будут за тобой бегать, — расстроенно пробормотал он.   
— Но дракон выбирает себе пару один раз и на всю жизнь. Теперь-то ты об этом знаешь?   
— Да, — благодарно шепнул Драко, крепко прижимаясь к Гарри всем телом.   
— Пойдем посмотрим твою комнату? — Гарри решительно потянул Малфоя за собой.   
— Там… тоже все в порядке? — Драко недоверчиво посмотрел на него и послушно пошел вслед за ним как ребенок. 

По широкой мраморной лестнице, освобожденной от мусора и почти стерильной, они взлетели наверх в считанные секунды.   
— Вот, — Гарри открыл высокую дверь, пропуская Драко вперед.   
Эта комната выглядела почти так же, как предыдущая: идеально отмытая, сияющая прозрачными окнами, блестящим паркетом и чуть потертыми, но чистыми голубыми стенами. Мебели в ней толком не было — лишь просторное кресло в углу, да журнальный столик с одинокой газетой создавали видимость обстановки.   
Зато на полу лежал ковер, на котором Драко играл в детстве с Блейзом в легендарные битвы магическими рыцарями — чуть прожженный с одной стороны, но в остальном практически целый. А на подоконнике сидел плюшевый коричневый дракон с болтающимся крылом — старая детская игрушка, неизвестно как уцелевшая в этом бедламе.   
Драко подошел к окну и молча взял дракончика в руки, полузабытыми движениями поглаживая его мягкую морду.   
— Я попросил их сохранить все, что было возможно, — тихо сказал Гарри.   
Драко молча кивнул, бережно посадил дракона обратно, сглотнул, обхватывая себя руками, и, не отрывая взгляд от зеленого парка, холодно сказал:   
— Поттер, ты должен уйти.   
Гарри мученически вздохнул. Опять началось. Сегодня Малфоя весь день штормило от одного состояния к другому, и, несмотря на то, что Гарри был к этому морально готов, такие заявления его по-прежнему пугали до дрожи.   
— И почему же это? — с показным равнодушием осведомился он.   
Драко засунул руки в карманы мантии:   
— Завтра мой отец может выйти из Азкабана, — бесцветно сказал он. — Он не позволит нам заключить брак.  
— Ты его даже еще не спрашивал, — Гарри хмуро взглянул на застывшего у окна Малфоя.   
— Я и так все знаю, что он скажет. Что я опозорил род, что я должен найти себе нормальную жену и завести наследника… — тускло ответил Драко, все так же глядя на парковую лужайку.   
Гарри усмехнулся:   
— Прости, но мне плевать. Если твой отец не согласится, я просто обращусь в дракона и сожру его. Меня Снейп научит. Опять же меньше возни с опекой, — он посмотрел на неестественно прямую малфоевскую спину и снова стал серьезным: — Я больше никому не позволю встать у нас на пути, Драко.   
— Ты не должен брать его ради меня на поруки, — все так же безжизненно отозвался тот.   
— Не будь идиотом, Малфой, — Гарри невольно начал сердиться.  
Но Драко развернулся к нему, и Гарри тут же остыл, увидев его глаза, полные отчаянной боли:   
— А если он запретит нам быть вместе? А если мне придется на ком-то жениться? — обычно сдержанный Драко почти кричал. — А ты с ним связан! Ты не понимаешь!   
— Значит, я его уговорю, и наша с ним связь мне в этом только поможет, — Гарри хладнокровно следил за надвигающимся взрывом.   
— Тогда… если я скажу тебе, что не люблю тебя? — голос у Малфоя неожиданно стал такой ровный, словно из него выкачали все эмоции.   
— Попробуй, — Гарри спокойно повел плечом и нахально уселся в единственное кресло. — Кто тебе поверит? Уж точно не я.   
— Придурок, — Драко внезапно разозлился.   
— От придурка слышу! — Гарри демонстративно устроился поудобнее и закинул ногу на ногу. — Ты меня любишь, Малфой, поэтому ничего такого ты мне не скажешь. К тому же, я не совсем идиот, чтобы тебе верить.  
— Самодовольный кретин! — Драко гневно двинулся к нему, стискивая кулаки. — И скажу! И поверишь! — выпалил он. — Я. Тебя. Не люблю! Понял?!   
— Угу, — Гарри откинул голову на старую гобеленовую обивку, ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на него с вызовом. — Давай, давай, говори! Только старательнее, а то не слишком верится. И помни, что вот там за дверью стоит толпа желающих, чтобы подобрать и пожалеть одинокого героя.   
Драко вспыхнул и на его щеках заалели пунцовые пятна:  
— Ненавижу тебя, Поттер! — злобно выдохнул он. — Давай, вали к своей толпе! Что ты тут расселся?   
— Так ты же меня не любишь, Малфой, что ты завелся? Тебе должно быть все равно, — Гарри невозмутимо взял со столика газету и принялся быстрыми рывками перелистывать страницы. — Дочитаю “Пророк” и пойду.   
— Значит, пойдешь? — Драко дернул его на себя, выволакивая из кресла за шиворот, и зашипел в лицо: — Вали отсюда немедленно! Здесь тебе не библиотека! Ненавижу тебя! Ненавижу! Завтра же за кого-нибудь выйду, за любого, кого отец сосватает! Мне плевать.   
— Конечно выйдешь, — казалось, твердолобый Поттер ни капли не огорчен его заявлениями. — За меня.   
— Размечтался!   
— Я не мечтаю! — Гарри отшвырнул в сторону газету, которую почему-то до сих пор держал в руках, резко прижимая Малфоя к стене: — Я просто знаю, что мне нужно, и я этого добьюсь. Это ты боишься отца как маленький мальчик. Но ты даже не успел спросить, что он сам об этом думает.   
— Ты только что собирался свалить к своим поклонникам. Разговор окончен, — Драко прожигал его убийственным взглядом.   
— Ты совсем идиот, Драко? Да мне никто и никогда не будет нужен кроме тебя, сколько раз тебе можно повторять?   
— Ты сам сказал!..   
— Да я сказал, чтобы вытряхнуть тебя из этого идиотского состояния: “Ах, я не могу с тобой быть, потому что мой отец всегда против, поэтому я не могу тебя больше любить, оставь меня, забудь, уйди...” — Гарри с силой вцепился ему в ворот. — Да ты сейчас при одной мысли, что я могу уйти, дрожишь от злости. А представь себе, что ты и правда надумаешь стать послушным сыном, что тогда? Чужие руки на твоем теле? Чужие глаза каждый день за столом напротив? Ну?  
Драко смотрел на него так испуганно и растерянно, словно до него только сейчас начал доходить весь ужас этой будущей жизни, и все крепче впивался пальцами в поттеровскую мантию, боясь отпустить.   
— Драко, мы с тобой заключим брак, — Гарри осторожно разжал свою руку и начал приглаживать на его груди смятые складки, утешая его, как ребенка. — И мне плевать на все твои долги перед родом и прочие глупости. Я не смогу без тебя жить, и ты без меня тоже. Мы не для того проходили через все это, чтобы идти на поводу у вековых устоев. Рано или поздно кто-то должен ломать старые стены и возводить новые, — он ласково провел рукой по светлому виску, заправляя за ухо непослушную прядь, и тихо добавил: — Я никому не отдам тебя, Драко. Ты только мой. Мне казалось, ты давно уже это понял.   
Малфой тяжело дышал, молчал и прятал глаза.   
— Я люблю тебя. Только тебя, — Гарри осторожно притянул его к себе. — Никакие поклонники… никто, никогда… А ты?   
— Ну что ты спрашиваешь… Сам все знаешь, — Драко неловко усмехнулся и уткнулся лицом в изгиб его шеи, стараясь незаметно прикоснуться к ней губами.   
— Скажи мне… — тихо и как-то несмело попросил его Гарри, проводя рукой по спине. — Я так боюсь тебя потерять.   
— Люблю… и тоже боюсь... — неразборчиво пробормотал Драко и, наконец, приподняв лицо, вскинул на него глаза, полные надежды: — Мы правда с этим справимся, Поттер?  
— Обещаю. Я все равно без тебя не смогу.   
— Я тоже, — Драко снова уронил голову ему на плечо. — Не смогу. И меня это бесит, — сердито добавил он и тут же отстранился, почувствовав под рукой судорожные подрагивания. Драко воинственно посмотрел на хохочущего Поттера и раздраженно поинтересовался: — Ну и что здесь смешного?   
— Мне ужасно нравится твоя вредность, — душевно сообщил ему Гарри, с силой прижимая обратно к себе и начиная целовать розовеющие щеки. — Иначе это был бы уже не ты. Люблю тебя за все это.  
— Правда любишь? — растрепанный Драко слегка отстранился и просительно заглянул ему в глаза. От такого Малфоя Гарри дурел стремительно и бесповоротно:  
— Доказать? — прошептал он, подбираясь губами к нежной ямке на его шее и пытаясь ослабить зеленый галстук. — Мы еще ни разу не занимались этим в мэноре.   
— Поттер... Тут полно народу... И домовики шныряют, — сбивчиво укорил его Драко, податливо откидывая голову назад, и в противовес собственным словам тут же запустил руки Поттеру под рубашку, коварно проходясь пальцами по горячим ребрам и нетерпеливо поднимаясь выше к возбужденным соскам.   
— Мы быстро! — простонал Гарри, швырнул в дверь Запирающее и одним рывком перетащил Драко в кресло, усаживая на себя сверху. — Мы очень, очень быстро, — пообещал он, притягивая Малфоя за бедра к своему паху, и приник к губам долгим неспешным поцелуем. 

__________________  
Картинки здесь http://tuuli-veter.blogspot.ru/2015/11/36.html


	37. В библиотеке

В библиотеке они появились только спустя два часа. Разморенный Драко, сбросивший напряжение и наконец-то успокоившийся, терся о Поттера как большой кот. Лениво укладывал голову ему на плечо, доверчиво притирался к груди. Казалось, что даже его расслабленная поза сообщает всему миру: “Я только что поимел Гарри Поттера. Дважды”. А Гарри счастливо улыбался, обхватывал его руками за талию и крепко прижимал к себе, незаметно целуя в ухо и в шею.   
— На вас неловко смотреть, — обронила Гермиона, примостившаяся со стопкой книг в просторном кресле возле камина, и снова уткнулась в старинный фолиант. — Вы хоть когда-нибудь перестанете?  
— Вряд ли. Но ради тебя я постараюсь, — Драко с видимым сожалением оторвался от Поттера, чуть задержавшись пальцами на его руке, и уселся в соседнее кресло рядом с ней. — Как дела?   
Гермиона благодарно ему улыбнулась:   
— У вас фантастическая библиотека.   
— Я знаю, — в голосе Малфоя прозвучали прежние самодовольные нотки.   
В своем восхищении Гермиона ничуть не лукавила: стройные ряды книг в разноцветных тяжелых переплетах заканчивались где-то под самым потолком, упираясь в узорчатые своды, редкие диковинные надписи на старинных кожаных корешках мерцали благородно и дорого, а несколько самоподстраивающихся стремянок ездили вдоль рядов, угодливо приглашая подняться на самый верхний ярус. 

— Отдел с заклинаниями просто невероятный! — Гермиона не могла сдержать искреннего восторга.   
Драко расплылся в горделивой улыбке и кивнул головой в дальний угол:  
— А в Манускрипты ты заходила? Некоторые из них зачарованы...   
— Еще не успела! Но ваши Магические Проклятия и Способы — это нечто! — Гермиона снова бросила жадный взгляд на высокие полки.   
— А ты видела Древние Ритуалы? — казалось, Драко просто купается в ее неподдельном восторге.   
— Это просто улет!   
— А Легенды и Мифы?  
— Да! Я не могу поверить, что у вас есть эльфийская генеалогия от начала времен!   
— А Заклинания малых народцев?..   
— Это невероятно...

Внезапно, услышав громкий протяжный стон, оба прервались на полуслове и нехотя обернулись. Гарри, издавший этот душераздирающий звук, ухмыльнулся, качнулся с пятки на носок, демонстративно зевнул еще раз и помахал им рукой:  
— Пойду поищу Снейпа. Пока, зубрилы!   
— Профессор, кажется, что-то говорил о подвалах, — рассеянно подсказала ему Гермиона.   
— Иди, иди, невежда, — Драко засмеялся и расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла. — Мы тут и без тебя справимся.   
Пользуясь полученным разрешением, Гарри поспешно исчез, а Драко и Гермиона тут же затеяли жаркий спор о правильной системе хранения книг и их каталогизации.

Ближайшие полчаса они бродили вдоль бесконечных рядов, залезали по лестницам на самый верх и то восхищались очередным фолиантом, то спорили до хрипоты.   
— Ну хорошо, допустим, ты меня убедила, — сказал Драко, заводя ее в дальнюю темную секцию. Сюда уже не пробивался солнечный свет, поэтому им пришлось подсвечивать книги Люмосом. — А что делать с этим? Как ты предлагаешь уложить это в твою систему? — Драко остановился у очередного стеллажа с собраниями сочинений в темно-бордовых чуть затертых обложках, зажигая палочкой подвесной неяркий светильник, и ткнул пальцем в длинную полку, заканчивающуюся где-то у дальней стены.   
Глаза у Гермионы округлились, и она тут же кинулась к новым фолиантам:  
— Никогда не видела столько книг по легилименции! — восторженно шептала она. — Я даже не знала, что их столько бывает. Малфой, да это же настоящее сокровище! О, Уильям Стед, Сен-Жермен, “Откровения тамплиеров”… Потрясающе! — она восхищенно водила пальцем по старинным кожаным переплетам, очерчивая тусклые золоченые буквы, не в силах оторвать глаз от заветных корешков.   
— Это… мамины… — услышав в голосе Малфоя самую настоящую боль, Гермиона застыла на месте, но не стала оборачиваться, делая вид, что продолжает разглядывать книги.   
— Она болеет? — участливо спросила она у ближайшего толстого тома.   
— Она сошла с ума, — Драко постарался, чтобы его голос прозвучал как можно ровнее. — Разве Поттер тебе не сказал?   
Гермиона помотала головой:  
— Гарри никогда не говорит о тебе. И уж тем более о твоей семье.   
Драко любовно усмехнулся:   
— Я иногда забываю, как мне с ним повезло.   
— Не хочешь рассказать? — Гермиона взяла с полки первую попавшуюся книгу и раскрыла ее наугад, напряженно прислушиваясь к шорохам сзади.   
— Зачем тебе? — с подозрением спросил Драко.   
Гермиона захлопнула книгу, но так к нему и не обернулась:   
— Иногда бывает нужно кому-то выговориться. Как незнакомцу в дороге.   
Драко молча оперся спиной о книжные полки и скрестил руки на груди. Его лицо исказила болезненная усмешка. Казалось, он крепко раздумывает над ее словами.   
Гермиона рассеянно скользила глазами по золоченым корешкам и молчала.

— Ему нужны были кольца, — внезапно сказал он, и Гермиона вздрогнула от того, насколько его голос прозвучал надтреснуто, глухо и пусто. — Но это я знаю сейчас. А тогда вообще не понимал, что творится. Война закончилась. Нас с матерью освободили под залог, отца арестовали. Нам с ней вдвоем нужно было как-то приводить в порядок поместье. Оно было… — горло Драко судорожно дернулось. — Это было ужасно, Поттер видел, не даст соврать.   
— Мы ведь тоже здесь были и видели, — негромко произнесла Гермиона, словно боясь спугнуть его откровенность. — Ты нас приводил сюда, помнишь?   
Драко кивнул головой:   
— Вы не были там внизу. А он был. Обломки, вонь, кровь, грязь, блевотина и моча на стенах, — запрокинув голову назад, Драко тоскливо смотрел вверх на потолочную роспись. — Но все равно мы с мамой верили, что все наладится. Самое главное было, что война кончилась. Одна мысль о том, что эти упыри больше не будут шататься по нашему дому, давала нам с ней сил на годы вперед. И мы начали его восстанавливать. Понемногу. Насколько хватало денег и сил. Дом, парк… — Драко уже сам не слышал, что говорит, мыслями полностью перенесясь в то время.   
— У вас получалось? — тихо спросила Гермиона, облокачиваясь плечом на стройные ряды книг.   
Драко горько кивнул:   
— Да, получалось. Знаешь, это было так прекрасно — видеть, как снова начинает золотиться лепнина, как портреты вылезают из укрытий и занимают привычные места. А в растоптанном парке расцветают хризантемы. Пусть изменения были почти незаметными, но они были. И мы с ней, не сговариваясь, поверили, что однажды все будет хорошо. И, может быть, даже отцу сократят срок... И мы снова будем все вместе… Как раньше… — Драко снова сглотнул комок в горле и постарался говорить как можно ровнее: — Он пришел вечером. Когда совсем стемнело. Я знал, что Сивый подох как собака, я видел его тело. Представляешь, что значило снова его увидеть перед собой? Ведь я правда думал, что все уже кончилось, — Драко вздрогнул и обхватил себя руками за плечи, вспомнив стальные когти, впившиеся в беззащитное тело, смрадное дыхание из волчьей пасти и издевательский то ли смех, то ли вой. — Маму он привязал к стулу, — глухо сказал он, — меня сковал заклинанием. Стал требовать от нее какие-то кольца. Я даже не мог понять, что ему нужно, поэтому был ему неинтересен. Ему нужна была она… 

Драко умолк и зажмурился. Гермиона осторожно подошла к нему чуть ближе и успокаивающе положила ладонь на рукав мантии. Он распахнул глаза и бессмысленно посмотрел на нее:  
— Она молчала. Он много, чего с ней делал, — бесцветным голосом произнес он. — Я видел всё, и никак не мог ей помочь. Я только не мог понять, почему она не отдает ему то, что нужно. Ни одна вещь на земле не стоила таких… такого… — он тяжело сглотнул. — Я тогда не знал, что она защищала мою жизнь. А он, видимо, понял. И понял, что она ничего не скажет. Потому что решил взяться за меня, — Драко снова зажмурился и потряс головой, отгоняя воспоминания: когтистая лапа, разрывающая одежду, вспарывающая когтями нежную кожу; боль; стыд; падение ничком на пол; солоноватую кровь из разбитого носа, затекающую в рот; вонючую пасть, жадно дышащую в лицо, и такой спасительный долгожданный обморок. — Я повел себя как полный трус, — тихо сказал он. — Я просто отрубился. А когда пришел в себя, его уже не было. И я мог шевелиться. А мама так и сидела, привязанная к стулу, в разорванном платье, вся в крови, с изуродованной шеей. Сидела и смотрела в одну точку. Ни на что не реагировала, никого не узнавала. Даже меня. Я стоял возле нее на коленях как идиот и не мог ничего сделать. Но что я мог? Я даже не знал, где моя палочка. Поэтому вместо реальной помощи, я просто дергал пальцами ее веревки. Я даже не догадался взять нож, — Драко, словно совсем позабыв о собеседнице, тяжело оперся рукой о деревянный брус. — Мне помогли ее развязать домовики, она была послушная как кукла, — он помолчал и наконец посмотрел прямо на Гермиону. — Они же откуда-то притащили мою палочку. Я ведь никогда даже не спрашивал, почему они нас не защитили. Может быть, если бы я у них спросил, догадался… Но мне тогда было все равно. Я вообще плохо помню, что было дальше. Я больше не мог на все это смотреть. Кажется, делал что-то, что должен был делать… ничего не помню. Хорошо, что у отца были спрятаны деньги. Мать Блейза помогла устроить ее в частную клинику во Франции. А я пошел в школу и постарался забыть обо всем. В том числе о мэноре.   
Гермиона стояла, затаив дыхание. Казалось, что любой звук будет лишним.   
— Она и сейчас в клинике? — наконец, тихо спросила она.   
Драко горько кивнул:   
— Без изменений. Не узнает никого, ничего не видит. Я навещаю ее. Но она об этом даже не знает.   
— А Снейп? — выдохнула Гермиона. — Он же был здесь.  
— Отец погрузил его в стазис. Он спал почти год. Его выхаживали домовики.   
Гермиона смотрела на его потерянное лицо, не зная, что тут можно сказать.   
— Гарри знает? — прошептала она.   
— Что-то знает, — Драко болезненно усмехнулся. — Немного. Я так и не сумел ему признаться, какой я трус. Но я… я не смог от него отказаться, — он посмотрел на нее с упрямым вызовом. — Можешь меня осуждать. Наверное, на вашем добропорядочном Гриффиндоре это считается нечестным по отношению к нему… или даже подлым, — Драко постарался выдавить из себя кривую ухмылку. — Зато вполне по-слизерински. Показать товар с лучшей стороны и получить то, чего хочется. Любой ценой. Если я буду умело маскироваться, может быть, он никогда и не догадается, какой я на самом деле.   
— Не смей! — звенящий голос Гермионы разорвал напряженную тишину, и Драко вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Никакой ты не трус и никогда не смей себя так называть! Ты выдержал столько, что другим и не снилось! — Драко вскинул на нее изумленный взгляд. Ее карие глаза яростно сверкали, ноздри раздувались от возмущения, казалось, даже волосы растрепались больше чем всегда. Обычно в школе она так защищала от него своего Поттера, а теперь точно так же защищала Драко от него самого. — Ты не трус, Драко! — крикнула она. — И никогда им не был! Не смей даже думать такое! И ты единственный, кто достоин Гарри по-настоящему!   
Драко подавленно молчал, опустив глаза.   
— Я испугался, — горько пробормотал он, но Гермиона лишь уничижительно фыркнула в ответ:   
— Мы все очень сильные и смелые, Малфой. Пока дело не коснется наших родных, — решительно сказала она, делая по направлению к нему шаг. — Неудивительно, что ты так боялся за своих. И я безумно боялась за маму с папой. До жути. И Рон… И Гарри… — Драко вскинул на нее неверящий взгляд, и Гермиона уверенно кивнула, подтверждая свои слова. — Волдеморт совершил большую ошибку, когда приказал убить Дамблдора и Сириуса. Он сам развязал Гарри руки. Ты, наверное, тоже этого не знаешь, но Гарри тогда был как отмороженный. Порвал с Джинни и чуть не разошелся с нами, чтобы ему не за кого было бояться… — Гермиона потерла лоб и мстительно усмехнулась: — Жаль только, что Волдеморт так и не узнал, что собственными руками сделал его бесстрашным.   
— Он такой и есть, — пробормотал Драко, и Гермиона расхохоталась, откидывая голову на книжные полки.   
— Ты и правда так думаешь? — она всё хохотала, вытирая выступившие слезы, и не могла успокоиться.   
— Что смешного? — Драко смотрел на нее непонимающе и хмуро.   
— Я думала в вашей паре только Гарри эмоциональное бревно, но ты… Кажется, теперь ты даже его переплюнул, — она развернулась к нему и схватила за плечи: — Да он же боится за тебя! Ужасно боится! Когда тебе что-то угрожает, у него в глазах такая паника, какой я сроду не видела. Ты — его самое слабое место, Малфой! И мне уже не один человек сказал: “Как хорошо, что у Гарри не было этого во время войны”. Потому что никогда и ни за кого он не боялся так, как за тебя. За твою жизнь он бы пожертвовал целым миром. Мы могли бы проиграть из-за тебя всю войну, ты это понимаешь?   
Глядя, с какой надеждой смотрит на нее Драко, она выпустила его мантию из рук и улыбнулась:  
— Вы, парни, такие идиоты. И даже этим вы очень подходите друг другу, — она ласково провела ладонью по его плечу и подтолкнула к выходу. — Иди, найди его, он тебе сейчас нужен. А я побуду еще в этом разделе, ладно?

Драко молча кивнул и пошел по коридору, все больше ускоряя шаг, словно уходя от страшных воспоминаний. Через минуту он и сам не заметил, как уже бежал, задыхаясь от страха, что не найдет его, этого утомительного очкарика, который давно уже стал необходим больше всех в мире. Нужен, как воздух.   
— Где Поттер? — запыхавшись, выдохнул он, тревожно оглядываясь, и ближайший домовик испуганно махнул сухенькой лапкой в сторону улицы.   
Драко вылетел на крыльцо, помчался по пустынной дорожке и наконец-то увидел Поттера, точнее, лишь его заднюю часть, потому что все остальное было скрыто мраморным бортиком фонтана.   
— Гарри! — еле заставляя себя сдержать шаг и унять бешено колотящееся сердце, он торопливо подошел к перегнувшемуся через бордюр Поттеру, и тот, вынырнув из темных недр пустого бассейна с покрасневшим от натуги лицом, улыбнулся и радостно помахал ему выпачканной в земле рукой.   
— Драко! Ты как раз кстати! Мы с Тикси прочистили трубы и сейчас будем запускать фонтан, — оживленно сообщил он, вытряхивая из взлохмаченных волос засохшие листья и какие-то мелкие ветки. — Ты с нами?  
Не в силах говорить, Драко лишь кивнул головой, и Поттер снова склонился над водостоком, мощным ударом магии пробивая внутренний затор, и тут же отпрянул, заслышав шум поднимающейся воды.   
— Ты готов, Тикси? — громко крикнул он куда-то в трубу.   
— Тикси гото-о-ов, хозяин Гарри, — послышался ответный гулкий вопль из тоннеля.   
— Смотри, сейчас начнется, — разрумянившийся Гарри схватил Драко за руку, пачкая и его тоже, и восторженно указал вверх на черный пестик. Драко со странной смесью неверия и надежды уставился на ажурную верхушку, просто наслаждаясь поттеровским оживлением и теплом его руки. Внезапно откуда-то из самых недр послышалось утробное рычание, земля задрожала, и из фонтана, сверкая на солнце, взметнулись тяжелые первые капли. 

Поттер разулыбался и потащил Драко к самому бортику, откуда было лучше видно и можно было дотронуться до воды, и они вместе стали смотреть, как редкие брызги взмывают все выше и выше, как их становится слишком много, как дружно они сливаются в шумные сильные струи, а над ними загорается прозрачная радуга.   
— Хозяин Гарри, он заработа-а-ал! Хозяин Драко! Тикси так сча-а-астлив! — раздался радостный крик откуда-то сверху, и Драко увидел, что прямо под радугой в самой верхней чаше фонтана весело плещется промокший до нитки Тикси: взлетает в небо, подбрасываемый мощным напором воды, а разноцветные капли разлетаются, сверкая, и оседают на всем вокруг.   
Зачарованно улыбаясь шумным жизнеутверждающим звукам фонтана, восторженным воплям домовика и холодным крапинкам брызг на лице, Драко с наслаждением чувствовал, как крепко его обхватывают со спины сильные руки, и как надежно Гарри прижимает его к своей груди, вытапливая своей жаркой любовью все тяжелые воспоминания и страхи.


	38. Решение суда

Перед утренним заседанием Драко был сам не свой. Несмотря на то, что все вернулись из мэнора уставшие, ночь он провел без сна и теперь с самого раннего утра шатался по комнате полностью умытый и собранный, но какой-то растрепанный и с темными кругами под глазами.   
— Малфо-о-ой, — простонал Гарри, открывая глаза. — Ты вообще хоть сколько-нибудь спал?  
— Спал я, спал, вставай быстрее, — Драко залез с ногами на кровать и попытался сбросить его на пол.   
— Еще двадцать минут. Что мы будем там делать в такую рань? — умоляюще пробормотал Гарри, заворачиваясь поплотнее, но Малфой решительно сдернул с него одеяло:   
— Или ты встаешь, или я ухожу без тебя!   
— За что мне это все? — жалобно поинтересовался Гарри неизвестно у кого, но покорно сполз с постели и, пошатываясь, побрел умываться. — Лучше приготовь еще одну мантию, — сонно посоветовал он Драко, распахивая дверь в ванную.   
— Зачем? — Малфой изумленно замер.   
— Отцу. Ему же нужно будет в чем-то вернуться, — Гарри душераздирающе зевнул и скрылся внутри.   
— Отцу? — Драко принялся растерянно озираться.   
И как ему самому это не пришло в голову? Видимо, всё дело было в том, что он так до конца и не верил, что отца могут на самом деле отпустить. Как не верил в сказки с хорошим концом. Дрожащими руками Драко принялся перебирать свои мантии, выискивая самую лучшую. Наконец, он остановился на серой, с матовым отливом и серебряными застежками. — Может быть, эта? — неуверенно спросил он у появившегося в дверях взлохмаченного умытого Поттера.   
— Угу, отлично, — Гарри принялся натягивать брюки. — Снейп не сказал, где будет нас ждать?  
— Он обещал зайти за нами сюда, — Драко любовно сворачивал мантию, бережно расправляя малейшие складки.   
— Кстати, куда он вчера подевался? Я его целый день не видел, — спросил Гарри, возясь с пуговицами на рубашке.   
— Думаю, он соскучился по своей лаборатории, — предположил Драко. — У него ведь там все самое лучшее, отец позаботился. И потом, профессор всегда был не слишком общительным.   
Гарри замер с галстуком в руке:   
— Так он и раньше жил у вас? Почему? — растерянно спросил он.   
— Понятия не имею, — Драко пожал плечами. — Как-то так повелось, а я и не спрашивал. Обычно крестный жил в школе, но все каникулы и выходные проводил в наших подземельях со своими склянками и котлами. Я просто привык, что он член нашей семьи, вот и всё.   
— Значит… если я поселюсь у вас, то и с ним мы вроде бы как станем родственниками? — Гарри принялся затягивать галстук.   
— Значит, вроде бы станете, — усмехнулся Драко и подошел к нему близко-близко, помогая выровнять концы и расправить красно-желтый узел. — У тебя будет куча новых родственников, Поттер, — интимно шепнул он, словно невзначай соскальзывая пальцами на шею и задевая ямку на нежном горле. — Даже добрый дядюшка Розье станет членом твоей семьи, если его к тому времени еще не казнят. У тебя с этим проблемы?   
— Никаких, — хрипло отозвался Гарри, не сводя жадных глаз с его губ и начиная осторожно притягивать Малфоя к себе.   
— Поттер, — Драко шутливо его оттолкнул. — Ты когда-нибудь перестаешь думать о сексе?   
— Только не когда ты рядом, — Гарри уверенно вернул его обратно, провел губами по виску, вдыхая его запах и скользнул рукой по спине, — А может, мы быстренько, м?.. Снимем напряжение… — его голос срывался от желания.   
Драко торжествующе улыбнулся, закрыл глаза, с готовностью подставляясь под ласкающую руку, и поцеловал Поттера именно так, как любил по утрам — напористо и жадно. Гарри застонал, податливо отвечая, доверчиво открываясь ему навстречу, притерся к нему так сильно, что Драко бедром ощутил его возбуждение, — и именно в этот момент раздался резкий стук в дверь.   
— Вы уже готовы? — требовательно спросил низкий голос снаружи, и Гарри разочарованно застонал, роняя голову Малфою на плечо:  
— Только не говори, что в мэноре нас ждет то же самое.   
— Кто знает? — философски ответил Драко, нехотя выпуская его и направляясь к двери. — Большая семья — дело такое… Готовься.   
Появившийся на пороге профессор кивнул головой, одобряя их готовность.   
— Уже собрались? На всякий случай нам нужно прийти туда пораньше, — поджидая парней, прячущих смущение и торопливо приводящих себя в порядок, Снейп окинул глазами свою бывшую комнату: — Я смотрю, вы тут неплохо устроились.  
Драко бросил на него быстрый лукавый взгляд и радостно фыркнул:  
— Ну, прости, что подсидели.   
— Ерунда, — Снейп взглянул на него с легкой насмешкой. — В моей новой комнате есть камин.   
— Я смотрю, ты тоже даром времени не терял… — ехидно отозвался Драко и вышел в коридор вслед за крестным, пока Поттер метался в поисках брошенной куда-то мантии. 

— Драко! — две темных фигуры, в которых он не сразу узнал Забини и Паркинсон, отделились от стены и шагнули к нему навстречу.   
— Привет. Что вы здесь делаете в такую рань? — настороженно спросил он.   
— Мы хотели пожелать тебе удачи, — Блейз протянул ему руку, и Снейп, окинув всех троих внимательным взглядом, кивнул Драко головой, показывая, что будет ждать его чуть поодаль. — Я рад, что твоего отца могут освободить. Не думай, что мы все как Нотт. То есть мы, конечно, тебе завидуем и всё такое… — Блейз крепко пожал поданную в ответ руку и сверху накрыл ее второй ладонью. — Но именно Люциус научил меня сидеть на метле. Такое не забывается. Удачи! — он резко выпустил руку Драко и, обняв за шею, с силой притянул к себе и тут же отстранился.  
— Удачи! Ты это заслужил, — Панси тоже шагнула к нему и подала небольшую сильную ладонь, не решаясь обнять.  
— Как ты? — Драко смотрел на нее чуть смущенно.   
Она дернула плечом и покосилась на Блейза, который деликатно пошел в сторону профессора.   
— Мы с Тео успели обручиться, — печально сказала она. — Но после всего, что было, вряд ли я останусь с ним. Так что я вроде как снова одна. Тебе случайно не нужна невеста, Драко Малфой? Ты теперь мальчик из почти что полной семьи. А в наше время это уже роскошь, — невесело пошутила она.   
— Панс, — Драко рывком прижал ее к себе. — Всё наладится. Когда-нибудь, — шепнул он в темные волосы. — Спасибо, что помогала.   
— И заметь, я почти не ревную, — раздался сзади них рассерженный поттеровский голос.   
Драко, довольно ухмыльнувшись, попытался ослабить объятия, но Паркинсон вцепилась в него с удвоенной силой:   
— Пошел к черту, Поттер! Снова ты?! Только у нас с Драко все начало получаться, — нахально отозвалась она и с гордостью добавила: — Я его почти развела на секс из жалости.   
— Никакого секса, — Гарри вынул обалдевшего Малфоя из ее рук, спрятал себе за спину и дружелюбно пояснил ухмыляющейся Панси: — Убью обоих!   
— Да пошел ты! — Паркинсон усмехнулась еще шире и помахала им на прощание рукой. — Удачи в суде, придурки! А ты, Драко, помни, если наконец-то надумаешь бросить этого гриффиндорского зануду, я вся твоя! — она послала им обоим воздушный поцелуй, развернулась и, на ходу ухватив Блейза за рукав, скрылась вместе с ним за ближайшим поворотом.   
— Она невыносима! — прокомментировал Гарри и притянул к себе Малфоя, жадно целуя его в губы и в щеки. — Потерпи! — прошептал он в перерывах между поцелуями. — Мне срочно нужно пометить территорию.   
Драко фыркнул и с облегчением рассмеялся. Как это ни было глупо, он до сих пор боялся, что подобные шуточки могут отпугнуть от него Поттера, и тот уйдет. Из-за чего угодно — просто возьмет и уйдет навсегда. Мир Драко давно уже стал очень хрупким, почти призрачным, из-за вечного страха его потерять. Он еще теснее прижался к Гарри, с наслаждением подставляясь под ласковые касания.  
— Мы можем, наконец, идти? — рявкнул у них над ухом раздраженный голос. — Вы за своими любовными забавами не забыли, что нам пора в суд?   
— Ты готов? — Гарри ласково провел рукой по светлым волосам, отстраняясь и тревожно заглядывая Драко в лицо.   
— Да, — Драко, взбодренный утренней встряской, решительно кивнул головой, и все трое быстро направились к выходу. 

Разумеется, в суд они прибыли слишком рано. В здании Министерства, куда им выдали временный пропуск, еще царил сонный полумрак, и начала работы им пришлось дожидаться в холле у фонтана.   
В напряженном молчании они перебрасывались редкими словами и обменивались короткими фразами. Драко в волнении сжимал кулаки и расхаживал вдоль каменных стен. Поттер привалился к колонне и, кажется, снова умудрился уснуть, а Снейп пристроился на мраморном бортике неработающего фонтана и, как обычно, полностью погрузился в свои мысли.   
— Кто на слушание по делу Люциуса Малфоя, проходите сюда, — молодая ведьмочка с красными волосами взмахнула палочкой и внезапно в Атриуме разом зажглись все светильники, из фонтана забила вода, окна кабинетов вспыхнули яркими огнями, а просторный зал словно по мановению руки наполнился людьми в черных, лиловых и красных мантиях. Вторым заклинанием волшебница запустила лифты, и Драко, забыв обо всем, метнулся вперед через толпу, а Гарри со Снейпом торопливо двинулись за ним. 

На вынесение приговора зрителей в зале собралось еще больше, поэтому все трое устроились на том же самом месте, что и в прошлый раз, прячась от постороннего любопытства в темноте последнего ряда. Публика в амфитеатре собралась самая разношерстная: в зале сидели знакомые Люциуса, недруги, которые пришли позлорадствовать, и просто праздные зеваки. Гарри даже узнал троих репортеров из разных изданий. На почетном месте неподалеку от свидетельской ложи примостилась нарядная Рита Скитер. Она дружелюбно помахала Гарри рукой, и он смущенно махнул ей в ответ.   
— Налаживаешь отношения с прессой? Вот это правильно! — шепнул Гарри на ухо выросший словно из-под земли Кингсли.   
— Ну если это можно так назвать, — Гарри приветственно кивнул министру, ничуть не обнадеживаясь насчет ритиного расположения.   
Кингсли одобрительно похлопал его по плечу и двинулся вниз в самую гущу суеты и шума. Всеобщие разговоры, пересуды и предположения складывались в зале в один общий гул, который сам собой смолк, как только в коридоре послышались тяжелые синхронные шаги. Зрители замолчали и даже привстали со своих мест, вытягивая шеи, глядя, как два крепких аврора вводят в зал Люциуса Малфоя.   
Узник сегодня выглядел чуть более живым, видимо, тюремные условия в Аврорате были несколько лучше, чем в камерах Азкабана, или на него так подействовала надежда. Конвойные снова усадили Люциуса в черное кресло посреди зала, взмахнули палочками, и толстые цепи, глухо звякнув, обвились вокруг его тела. Драко, услышав этот звук, вздрогнул и непроизвольно схватил Гарри за руку.   
В коридоре снова послышались шаги.   
— Встать! Суд идет! — в дверях показались фигуры в сливовых мантиях, и зрители на этот раз неохотно приподнялись, переговариваясь громким шепотом и строя догадки. 

Судья Боунс, неспешно заняв свою трибуну, дождалась, пока за ее спиной рассядутся остальные члены судейской коллегии, и стукнула молотком по столу:   
— Слушание по делу Люциуса Абраксаса Малфоя объявляю открытым, — звучно провозгласила она, и судьи позади нее закивали головами. Зал настороженно притих, жадно прислушиваясь. — Мы тщательно изучили все аспекты дела и предоставленные суду доказательства, — опустив глаза, судья замолчала и уставилась в свои записи. Драко, не в силах больше сдерживать нетерпение, изо всех сил вцепился Гарри в руку, в волнении не замечая, что делает ему больно, — и готовы вынести вопрос о степени виновности Люциуса Малфоя на общее голосование!   
Люциус, скованный по рукам и ногам в своем кресле, напряженно смотрел на судью, сосредоточенно шуршавшую пергаментами.   
— На рассмотрение суда было вынесено два предложения, — строго сказала она, — признать Люциуса Малфоя косвенно виновным и, учитывая смягчающие обстоятельства, сократить тюремный срок до семи лет, либо признать его условно виновным и отпустить на поруки, — зал оживленно загудел, и судья была вынуждена снова постучать молотком по столу, призывая всех к тишине. — Необходимо отметить, что, учитывая уровень магии подсудимого, волшебник, оформляющий над ним надзор, должен обладать большой магической силой. Мы опросили пятнадцать подходящих кандидатов, но ни один из них не изъявил желания связать себя с подсудимым этими узами.  
Гарри бросил быстрый взгляд на Люциуса, — тот сидел с таким видом, будто слова судьи его совершенно не касались, и только его длинные пальцы нервно впились в деревянные черные ручки, а плечи едва заметно поникли.   
— Нет, — взволнованно выдохнул Драко и еще крепче вцепился Гарри в запястье, жадно ловя каждое слово Элинор Боунс, и Гарри успокаивающе накрыл его руку своей.   
Судья неторопливо развернула новый пергамент:  
— Но один из магов сам предложил свою кандидатуру, — Люциус чуть вздрогнул и быстро взглянул на судью, которая продолжала сохранять бесстрастное выражение лица. — И прежде, чем суд приступит к голосованию, мне бы хотелось вызвать этого человека на свидетельское место, чтобы получить подтверждение о намерениях и прояснить некоторые детали, — объявила Элинор Боунс и громко сказала: — Гарри Джеймс Поттер! Вы здесь?   
— Так точно, ваша честь! — Гарри вскочил со своего места, и все головы немедленно повернулись в его сторону. Рита заинтересованно сдвинулась на самый край скамьи и напряглась, а ее перо встрепенулось и что-то проворно застрочило в парящем блокноте.   
— Подойдите сюда, мистер Поттер, — приказала ему судья.   
Гарри торопливо спустился вниз, пройдя мимо изумленного донельзя Люциуса, который проследил за ним сузившимися напряженными глазами.   
— Ваше имя? Представьтесь суду, — строго велела она, как будто хоть кто-то в этом зале мог его не узнать.   
— Гарри Джеймс Поттер, — Гарри слегка поклонился в сторону сливовых мантий.   
В зале раздался оживленный гул.   
— Гарри Поттер, — сказала Элинор Боунс, внимательно его разглядывая. — Вы подали заявку на надзор над Люциусом Малфоем. Осознаете ли вы, что с этого дня вы будете постоянно связаны с этим человеком неразрывными магическими узами?   
— Осознаю, ваша честь, — Гарри постарался говорить как можно бодрее, особо пристально следя за тем, чтобы в его ответе не послышался тяжкий вздох.   
— Осознаете ли вы, что будете обязаны отвечать за его поступки и действия ближайшие семь лет? — Элинор Боунс строго посмотрела на него, но на самом дне ее глаз светилась какая-то почти материнская жалость.   
— Да, ваша честь.   
— Готовы ли вы принять на себя ответственность за ограничение и распределение его магии?   
— Готов, ваша честь.   
— У суда назрел еще один важный вопрос, Гарри Поттер, — сказала она, словно все еще надеясь его отговорить от опрометчивого шага. — Хотя вы уже совершеннолетний, но вы все еще учитесь в школе, поэтому юридически мы не имеем права поручать вам контроль над взрослым магом, — судья сурово взглянула на него. — Что вы можете сказать нам на это?  
Гарри чуть заметно улыбнулся:  
— Я прошу уважаемый суд обратить внимание на то обстоятельство, что я был достаточно взрослым для всех на войне, чтобы сражаться и идти на смерть за весь магический мир, — спокойно ответил он. — Не думаю, что надзор за одним человеком будет намного сложнее. И я очень прошу уважаемых членов судебной коллегии учесть это при вынесении окончательного решения.   
По залу прокатились возбужденные шепотки, и репортеры поспешно что-то застрочили в своих блокнотах.   
Судья нахмурила брови:  
— Вы действительно этого хотите, мистер Поттер? — как-то совсем неофициально спросила она, бросая быстрый взгляд на подсудимого.   
— Да, я действительно этого хочу. Я думаю, многие из вас уже прочитали статью в “Пророке” и знают, почему, — Гарри снова чуть улыбнулся, склонив голову в легком поклоне, и на губах Элинор Боунс промелькнула ответная улыбка.   
На лице Люциуса отразилось полнейшее непонимание, и он с обреченной злобой оглядел оживленно зашептавшийся амфитеатр.   
— Благодарю вас, мистер Поттер, вы можете вернуться на свое место, — лицо судьи вновь стало бесстрастным. — Суд готов приступить к голосованию, — объявила она.   
Под изумленные шепотки всего зала Гарри отошел от стола и, поймав недоумевающий и презрительный взгляд Люциуса, еле сдержал в себе недостойное желание скорчить рожу и показать ему язык. Он быстро взлетел в спасительную темноту их последнего ряда и упал на скамью, утешающе хватая Драко за ледяную руку. 

Судья Боунс строго оглядела зал и подняла молоток:  
— Кто за то, чтобы признать подсудимого Люциуса Абраксаса Малфоя частично виновным и назначить ему тюремное заключение сроком в семь лет?   
В воздух взметнулись руки — одна, две, три… Гарри не успел сосчитать, но с облегчением заметил, что их не так уж и много.   
— Кто за то, чтобы признать Люциуса Малфоя условно невиновным и выпустить на поруки?  
В этот раз рук поднялось намного больше, и Драко, издав горлом какой-то непонятный звук, подался вперед всем корпусом, жадно пытаясь их сосчитать.   
— Тридцать шесть против четырнадцати, — торжественно объявила судья и стукнула молотком, словно ставя в подсчетах жирную точку. — Большинством голосов Люциус Абраксас Малфой признается условно виновным и определяется под надзор Гарри Джеймса Поттера, который с этого момента считается его поручителем. Стража, освободите его. Гарри Поттер, подойдите сюда для проведения ритуала и заключения магической клятвы.   
Зрители оживленно загомонили и начали вскакивать со своих мест, пытаясь хоть что-нибудь разглядеть. Репортеры засновали вокруг ошеломленного Люциуса, закидывая его какими-то вопросами и мешая аврорам снимать с него цепи, а колдографы защелкали затворами, ослепляя его вспышками камер и оттесняя знакомых, которые пытались подойти с поздравлениями.   
Гарри поспешно поднялся со скамьи и чуть замешкался, трогая за плечо оцепеневшего Драко, который застыл в неловкой позе, не в силах поверить в происходящее. Но седой аврор в красной длинной мантии уже поджидал Гарри у свидетельской ложи с палочкой наготове, и ему пришлось оставить ошеломленного Драко на попечение Снейпа, а самому быстро спуститься вниз.   
Гарри поспешно подошел к черному креслу, и цепи, опутывающие тело Люциуса, окончательно разлетелись в разные стороны.   
— Не знаю, зачем вам это нужно, мистер Поттер, — сквозь зубы тихо пробормотал Люциус, вставая с кресла и с наслаждением потирая затекшие руки, — да сейчас и не время это выяснять. Но тем не менее, я вынужден вас поблагодарить. Надеюсь, вы это делаете не для того, чтобы превратить мою жизнь в ад.   
— Ну это как посмотреть, мистер Малфой, — ответил Гарри, с сомнением глядя ему в лицо. — Но мстить я вам точно не собираюсь, — торопливо прибавил он, увидев, как вскинулся старший Малфой и гневно сверкнул на него глазами.   
— Протяните друг другу руки! — приказал подошедший аврор, прекращая их обмен любезностями, и оба, не слишком охотно подчинившись, соединились в первом рукопожатии. Волшебник взмахнул палочкой, выкрикивая заклинание, и красная магическая лента обхватила оба запястья, обвилась вокруг их кистей, вспыхнула яркой неоновой вспышкой и исчезла, впитавшись под кожу.   
— Невидимые браслеты соучастия, — казенно пояснил им аврор в то время, как всех троих ослепляли вспышки колдокамер. — Мистер Малфой, не забывайте, что теперь вы должны отчитываться вашему поручителю обо всех своих перемещениях. Кроме того, вам надлежит в трехдневный срок встать на учет в Аврорате. По закону вы обязаны там отмечаться каждый месяц, — монотонно перечислял аврор. — Гарри Поттер имеет полное право в любое время дня и ночи проверять вашу волшебную палочку на заклинания и контролировать уровень вашей магии.   
Люциус, стараясь не смотреть Гарри в лицо, резко кивнул головой, давая понять, что все понял, и аврор отошел, оставляя их наедине.   
— И что теперь? — отрывисто спросил Люциус у Гарри, продолжая тереть саднящее запястье.   
— Ваш сын принес вам одежду, — миролюбиво пояснил тот.   
— Драко? Где он? — Люциус поспешно вскинул голову и в нетерпении заметался взглядом по трибунам.   
— Отец! — взволнованный Драко уже мчался вниз по ступенькам и, неловко запнувшись о последнюю, непременно растянулся бы на полу во весь рост, если бы Гарри не успел на лету подхватить его беспалочковой магией и бережно поставить на ноги.   
Люциус кинул на него быстрый изучающий взгляд, но ничего не сказал, снова отворачиваясь и жадно всматриваясь в приближающуюся фигуру сына.

Драко подбежал к нему и остановился напротив.   
— Отец… — еле слышно выдохнул он.   
— Драко, — отозвался Люциус едва ли не чопорно.   
Гарри ожидал, что эти двое сразу же бросятся обниматься, но отец и сын просто стояли, глядя друг на друга, не делая навстречу ни шагу.  
— Как ты? — хриплым низким голосом спросил Люциус и закашлялся.   
— Нормально, — Драко опустил глаза и сглотнул.   
Гарри, который ненадолго отошел к судьям для улаживания всех формальностей, издали разглядывал обоих Малфоев и удивлялся, как он не видел раньше, насколько похожи эти двое. Белоснежные волосы, упрямые взгляды, четкие профили, характеры, не признающие открытых чувств на публику, и одинаково поджатые губы, выдающие степень крайнего волнения. 

— Я принес тебе мантию, — Драко снова вскинул на отца напряженный взгляд и протянул ему сверток, который все это время нервно комкал в руках.   
Люциус коротко кивнул сыну, принимая мантию у него из рук, небрежно расправил серую ткань и с видимым удовольствием накинул себе на плечи, скрывая арестантскую робу.   
Репортеры, явно огорченные тем, что зрелище счастливого воссоединения семьи не состоялось, разочарованно сделали еще пару общих снимков и потянулись на выход.   
— Может быть, мы наконец-то покинем это место и обсудим всё дома? — подошедший к ним Снейп, сердито окинув обоих Малфоев быстрым взглядом, внезапно шагнул к Люциусу и сжал его в крепких объятиях. — С возвращением, Люц.   
— Значит, выжил и даже вылез из своих подвалов, да, Сев? — Люциус внезапно улыбнулся приятелю, хлопая его по спине, и Гарри, рассеянно выслушивая указания авроров, подумал, что впервые видит его улыбку. Как и у Драко, она была чуть ироничной, чуть горьковатой и делала надменного Люциуса более человечным.   
— Мне пришлось, — Снейп уже снова отстранился и принял независимый вид. — Дай приведу тебя в порядок, — хмуро сказал он, еще раз окидывая его глазами. — Ты похож неизвестно на что.   
Люциус на удивление покладисто подставился под его заклинания, и Гарри, подходя к ожидавшей его троице, увидел, как по телу старшего Малфоя прошла фиолетовая волна, после которой его спутанные серые космы превратились в чистые белоснежные волосы, привычно рассыпавшиеся по плечам, а кожа на лице приняла здоровый, ухоженный вид.   
— Я вижу, ты не теряешь хватки, — по-малфоевски насмешливо фыркнул Люциус, удовлетворенно оглядывая свои плечи и стекающие по ним идеально уложенные светлые пряди. — Значит, добыл себе новую палочку?  
— Мне помогли, — коротко пояснил Снейп, не вдаваясь в подробности.   
— А моя?.. — Люциус вопросительно вскинул на него глаза.   
— У мистера Поттера, — сообщил ему Снейп несколько напряженно.   
Люциус скривился и поджал губы:   
— Верни мне ее, мальчишка, — коротко приказал он, по-прежнему не глядя на Гарри.   
Тот холодно усмехнулся и, демонстративно засунув руки в карманы мантии, даже не двинулся с места. Драко бросил на него умоляющий взгляд, а Снейп раздраженно посмотрел на приятеля:   
— Люциус, прекрати так себя вести. Он вытащил тебя на волю, будь вежлив хотя бы из благодарности. Мистер Поттер! Может быть, вы, наконец, закончите демонстрировать характер, подойдете к вашему подопечному, и мы сможем отправиться в мэнор, чтобы решить все вопросы без свидетелей? — он хмуро покосился на стоявших поодаль немногочисленных зевак.   
Гарри, быстро взглянув на профессора, послушно кивнул, подошел к ним и молча протянул Люциусу его волшебную палочку черного дерева — тонкую, длинную и изящную.   
Не говоря ни слова, Люциус хищно выхватил палочку у Гарри из рук и взмахнул ею в воздухе, пробуя простейший Люмос. Магия, послушно отзываясь, заискрила на самом кончике, и по лицу старшего Малфоя разлилось торжествующее удовлетворение. 

Снейп выжидающе смотрел на него, как на капризничающего ребенка:  
— Если ты уже наигрался, мы можем, наконец, аппарировать в мэнор? — насмешливо поинтересовался он. — Драко, мистер Поттер, пошевеливайтесь, мы не намерены вас ждать, — рявкнул он на смущенных парней.   
— Что этот полукровка будет делать в мэноре? — мгновенно ощетинился Люциус.   
— Вообще-то, ты теперь с ним надолго связан. Напоминаю, если уже забыл, — сдержанно отозвался Снейп, видимо, привычный к характеру приятеля.   
— Это не имеет никакого значения. Нечего ему там делать, — Люциус бросил на Гарри высокомерный взгляд через плечо.   
Драко расстроенно опустил глаза, а Гарри чуть не расхохотался, внезапно осознав, что надменный Люциус вредничает точно так же, как и его Малфой. Это были очень знакомые капризные интонации под номером семь из малфоевского арсенала: когда тот уже понял, что проиграл, но решил не сдаваться без боя. Гарри проглотил улыбку и вздохнул: если в каждой черте Люциуса он теперь собирается узнавать своего Драко, враждовать с ним будет сложновато.   
— Тебе многое предстоит узнать. Жизнь изменилась, — ровно сообщил Снейп старшему Малфою, и Гарри снова чуть не рассмеялся, представив себе лицо малфоевского отца, когда тому станет обо всем известно. — Давайте обсудим всё дома.   
Люциус хоть и скривился от его слов, но все же величественно кивнул головой, соглашаясь с приятелем, и они поспешно покинули стены зала. 

На выходе из Министерства Люциус с наслаждением втянул в себя свежий воздух и бросил быстрый жадный взор на небо. Драко посмотрел на отца с сострадающим пониманием, и в его глазах, устремленных на Люциуса, засветились смешанные примерно пополам тревога и счастье.   
Люциус мельком глянул на сына:  
— Аппарируем, — сквозь зубы приказал он и обнял Драко за плечи, притягивая к себе чуть крепче, чем следовало при аппарации. — А ты возьми этого, — обратился он к Снейпу, небрежно указывая подбородком на Гарри.   
— Как скажешь, — Снейп на удивление покладисто ухватил Гарри за локоть и потянул к себе. Драко, который тоже изо всех сил прижимался к отцовскому боку, бросил на Поттера виноватый взгляд, не решаясь прикоснуться к нему при отце. Гарри не выдержал и усмехнулся, на что профессор стиснул его руку еще крепче. — Стойте спокойно, мистер Поттер, — сурово приказал ему Снейп. — Еще успеете повеселиться! — многозначительно пообещал он, и Гарри опустил голову, пытаясь скрыть улыбку.

Вихрь аппарации рванул их вверх, и через пару секунд все четверо уже стояли на крыльце огромного дома.


	39. Люциус

— Тут… всё изменилось, — впервые за все это время с лица Люциуса начала спадать маска холодной безразличности. Он рывком распахнул дверь, ворвался в дом и застыл на пороге, как когда-то и его сын.  
— Ты всё исправил, — он остановился перед входом в Оливковый зал и с удивлением оглянулся на смущенного Драко.   
— Хозяин Люциус! — радостный домовик с громким хлопком материализовался перед ними, склоняясь в низком поклоне. — Тикси рад приветствовать хозяина Люциуса в родном мэноре!   
Он чинно шаркнул ножкой, поспешно посторонившись, чтобы пропустить небрежно кивнувшего ему старшего Малфоя в просторный отдраенный зал.   
— Хозяин Драко! Счастье-то какое! Тикси готов петь и танцевать от радости, — эльф в порыве восторга протянул к Драко сухонькую лапку и повернулся к Гарри. — Если бы не Гарри Поттер, не видать бы мэнору своих хозяев! Домовые эльфы так благодарны хозяину Гарри, — домовик украдкой смахнул слезу.   
— Тс-с-с! — Гарри сердито приложил палец к губам. — О чем мы с тобой договаривались, Тикси? Никакой я тебе не хозяин, по крайней мере при нем, ладно? — и он указал глазами в сторону Люциуса.   
Домовик покорно склонил ушастую голову в поклоне и засеменил вслед за старшим Малфоем, который уже распахивал двери в следующую комнату.  
— Драко, ты идешь? — окликнул его Люциус, едва оборачиваясь.   
— Да, отец! — Драко спохватился и кинулся следом за ним.

Гарри со Снейпом остановились, прислушиваясь.   
— Здесь Тикси пришлось все выкинуть, хозяин Люциус. Тикси не смог восстановить мебель своих хозяев. Тикси так стыдно за это. Тикси должен себя наказать, — доносились из-за стены надрывные причитания домовика, тут же сменяясь горделивой похвальбой: — Зато почти не пострадала лепнина, а еще Тикси удалось сохранить первозданную флорентийскую штукатурку.   
— Неплохо, Тикси, — небрежный холодный голос Люциуса слышался все глуше, видимо, он уходил все глубже внутрь дома. 

Гарри приглашающе указал Снейпу взглядом на два больших кресла перед камином, разжигая огонь легким взмахом руки.   
— Подождем их здесь?   
Профессор смотрел на него, явно колеблясь:  
— Вообще-то я собирался пойти в свою лабораторию. Хотя подозреваю, что Люциусу могут потребоваться некоторые мои пояснения, — он посмотрел на умоляющее лицо Гарри и сжалился: — Ну хорошо, мистер Поттер. Давайте дождемся.   
— Все прошло как нельзя лучше, не так ли? — Гарри с облегчением уселся в чуть потертое кресло, еле уловимо пахнущее каким-то очистителем.   
— Боюсь, что именно вам еще рано расслабляться, мистер Поттер, — Снейп осторожно опустился в кресло по соседству. — Люциус не так прост, как вам бы хотелось.   
— Я на это и не надеюсь, — честно признался Гарри. — Я жду, что, может быть, вы нам поможете?   
Снейп окинул его хмурым взглядом:  
— С какой стати я стану вам помогать? — уголок его рта чуть приподнялся, и Гарри решил, что это вполне может сойти за улыбку.   
— Может быть, потому что вы меня тоже любите, профессор? — он заинтересованно повернулся к Снейпу.   
— Мистер Поттер! Вы просто невозможны! — тот раздраженно поджал губы. — Вы невоспитанный, нахальный, беспардонный…   
— И вы меня любите, — Гарри улыбнулся ему своей обезоруживающей улыбкой. — Признайтесь в этом, профессор, и вам сразу же станет легче.   
— Вы определенно напрашиваетесь на Ступефай, Поттер! — рявкнул Снейп, отворачиваясь к огню. — С вами совершенно невозможно общаться нормально!   
— Что ты кричишь, Северус? — подошедший к ним сзади Люциус Малфой подозрительно оглядывал их обоих. — Мальчишка тебя достает?   
— Этот мальчишка достанет кого угодно, — сердито буркнул Снейп, оглядываясь на приятеля. — И ты скоро сам в этом убедишься.   
Люциус вскинул вверх подбородок и вызывающе уставился на поднявшегося из кресла Гарри. Напряженный Драко маячил в дверях в отдалении, словно не решаясь подойти ближе.   
— Мистер Поттер, — обронил старший Малфой с откровенным вызовом в голосе. — Я полагаю, вы не собираетесь на самом деле ограничивать мою магию?  
— Мистер Малфой, — в тон ему отозвался Гарри. — Я полагаю, вы не считаете меня идиотом? Разумеется, собираюсь. Всё на благо общества.   
— Да что ты знаешь об этом обществе, мальчишка? — Люциус стремительно шагнул к нему.   
— Только то, что оно вас простило и дало вам еще один шанс, — Гарри упрямо смотрел на него, засунув руки в карманы мантии.   
Люциус прожег его ненавидящим взглядом:  
— Щенок! Как ты смеешь мне перечить в моем доме?   
Гарри, не дрогнув, встретил его возмущение:  
— Еще вчера вы коротали время в тюремной камере на пару с дементором, — спокойно ответил он. — И сегодня отправились бы обратно, если бы не я. Предпочитаете вернуться?

Гарри смотрел на Люциуса с холодным раздражением, а тот сверлил его глазами, раздувая от ярости ноздри и сжимал палочку так, словно собирался применить к нему Непростительное. Драко, стискивая от волнения кулаки и кусая губы, наблюдал за их ссорой со стороны, не решаясь вмешаться. Внезапно Люциус, быстро взглянув на сына, резко остановился, набрал полную грудь воздуха и с шумом выдохнул, успокаиваясь:   
— Ты прав. Я не люблю быть в долгу. Особенно у таких как ты. Итак, что я вам должен за свое освобождение, мистер Поттер? У всего есть цена. Назовите свою. Что вам нужно, чтобы вы оставили меня в покое?   
Гарри метнул быстрый взгляд на побелевшее лицо Драко, собрался с духом, ненадолго задержал дыхание и, решившись, выпалил:  
— Я хочу вашего сына!  
Глаза Люциуса налились бешенством.   
— Ах ты!.. — он стремительно метнулся к врагу, но тут же наткнулся на невидимый щит, мгновенно выставленный Гарри. — Ах ты сволочь! — Люциус попытался прорваться к нему с другой стороны, но снова наткнулся на прозрачный заслон. — Да только через мой труп ты получишь моего сына, поганый полукровка! Я лучше вернусь обратно в Азкабан и поцелуюсь с дементором, чем ты хотя бы пальцем прикоснешься к Драко! — покрасневший Люциус в бессильной ярости забарабанил кулаками по невидимой преграде.   
Парни обменялись быстрыми взглядами.   
“Я же тебе говорил” — читалось в тоскливом взоре Драко.   
“Откуда я знал, что он у тебя такой псих?” — гневно отвечал ему глазами Гарри. 

— Если ты уже выдохся, Люц, — раздался от камина ровный голос Снейпа, — позволь уточнить, что эти два идиота любят друг друга. И, между прочим, давно помолвлены.   
— Да я тебя испепелю! Уничтожу! Развею тебя по вет… Что? — Люциус уставился на спокойного Снейпа, словно не веря своим ушам, а потом, пошатнувшись, резко развернулся к Драко. — ЧТО? — снова повторил он с ужасом в голосе.   
— Отец… — Драко растерянно смотрел на него, пытаясь подобрать слова для ответа, пока тяжело дышащий, красный от натуги Люциус переводил непонимающий взгляд со Снейпа на сына и обратно.   
— У тебя со слухом проблемы? Говорят, сырые подземелья пагубны для барабанных перепонок, — Снейп даже не повернул головы в его сторону. — Поттер спас твоего сына от смерти и восстановил мэнор. Но это тебе информация для справки. Вообще-то ты можешь продолжать орать дальше, если еще не устал.  
— Драко, это правда? — Люциус сердито отмахнулся от его ехидства и гневно уставился на сына, впиваясь требовательным взглядом в его левую руку.   
— Да, — понимая, что ему больше нечего терять, Драко обреченно кивнул головой, поднял руку и продемонстрировал отцу свою кисть с кольцом на безымянном пальце.   
Какое-то время, Люциус не сводил с него ошарашенных глаз, потом стиснул палочку так, что побелели кончики пальцев, развернулся и раздраженно ткнул ею в Снейпа, как указкой:  
— А как _ты_ мог это допустить? — злобно рявкнул он.   
Снейп все так же невозмутимо пожал плечами:  
— Я был в стазисе, если ты помнишь. Хотя у тебя всегда и во всем виноват только я, давно пора бы привыкнуть. Убери палочку, Люц, не ровен час кого-нибудь поранишь.   
Пару секунд Люциус мерил его гневным взглядом, на удивление послушно опустив руку.   
— Проклятье! — его багровое лицо снова исказилось от гнева. Словно все еще не веря в происходящее, он с трудом оторвал глаза от лица Снейпа и бросил быстрый взор на напряженного Гарри. — Так вот запомни, щенок, никогда этому не бывать. Никогда! — ненавидяще процедил он, в полнейшем раздражении стукнул кулаком по стене и размашистым шагом вышел из комнаты. 

— Он никогда не согласится! — Драко в отчаянии поднял глаза на Снейпа.   
— Через десять минут он все обдумает и сменит гнев на милость. Максимум через полчаса благословит вас, — флегматично отозвался тот. — Ставлю на это пятьдесят галлеонов, или я совсем его не знаю.   
— Иди ко мне, — Гарри обхватил Малфоя руками. — Перенервничал? — шепотом спросил он, и Драко подавленно кивнул. — Все будет хорошо, — Гарри заботливо убрал белую прядку с его лица. — Твой отец уже дома. Сейчас у тебя все наладится. Поместье починим. Поженимся, как и планировали.   
— Он никогда не согласится, — повторил Драко, привычно утыкаясь ему в плечо.   
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — пообещал Гарри, начиная его тихо укачивать, как ребенка.   
Какое-то время парни стояли обнявшись, думая о чем-то своем, а Снейп магией задумчиво помешивал угли в камине. Внезапно в коридоре послышались тяжелые шаги.   
— Отойди от него, Драко! — резко приказал ворвавшийся в комнату Люциус. Он по-прежнему подозрительно смотрел на Гарри, ласково обнимающего его сына, но уже без прежней враждебности во взгляде.   
— Не отойду, — Драко крепко вцепился в поттеровскую руку и с решительным отчаянием посмотрел на отца.   
— Иди, иди. Вели Тикси накрыть на стол, — хмуро приказал Люциус, и Драко, видимо, расслышав в голосе отца что-то особенное, вскинул на него глаза, полные надежды. — Нам с мистером Поттером нужно... поговорить. Вы не возражаете, мистер Поттер?  
Гарри озадаченно кивнул, и Драко, отпустив его и поминутно оглядываясь, неуверенно вышел из зала.   
— Северус, ты тоже можешь идти! — Люциус просверлил сердитым взглядом черный затылок в кресле.   
— И лишить себя такого зрелища? Вот уж не думаю, — Снейп закинул ногу на ногу и с наслаждением откинулся на подголовник.   
Люциус гневно взглянул на него, заложил руки за спину, пожевал губами, смиряясь с неизбежным, и решительно обернулся к Гарри:   
— Мистер Поттер. Вы меня раздражаете.   
Гарри невольно улыбнулся:   
— Знаю, мистер Малфой. Это взаимно.   
Люциус нервно качнулся с пятки на носок.   
— Я должен узнать. Вы стали моим поручителем ради Драко?   
Гарри едва сумел проглотить очередную усмешку:  
— Честно говоря, да. Вряд ли я бы решился на это ради ваших сомнительных душевных качеств.  
— Не хамите, мистер Поттер, — все так же свирепо ответил старший Малфой, но в его голосе проскользнули какие-то новые нотки. — С будущим тестем вы обязаны быть вежливым. Магглы вас совсем не учили хорошим манерам? — в волнении Люциус хмурился и кусал губы точно так же, как это только что делал Драко, и Гарри против воли почувствовал к нему расположение.  
— Значит, вы все-таки согласны? — он посмотрел на Люциуса с надеждой.   
Тот сердито дернул плечом:  
— Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, Сев, — он по-прежнему упрямо старался игнорировать Гарри. — Я понятия не имею, что здесь творилось в мое отсутствие. Северус?  
— Я тебе расскажу, — Снейп легко поднялся из кресла, бросил быстрый взгляд на Гарри и вышел из гостиной вслед за другом. 

Когда Драко вернулся в комнату, он обнаружил там только Гарри, сидящего с ногами на подоконнике.   
— Ну что? А где все? — Драко тревожно всматривался ему в лицо.   
— Ушли обмениваться информацией. Твой отец сказал мне, что я не имею права хамить будущему тестю, — Гарри притянул Драко к себе и зарылся носом в мягкие волосы.   
— Поттер… Но ведь... это значит, что он согласен? — Драко, задохнувшись от радости, обхватил его за шею руками.   
— Его сейчас обрабатывает Снейп. Надеюсь, он на нашей стороне. Садись? — Гарри приглашающе развел колени, и Драко, живо забравшись на подоконник, удобно устроился между ними, прижавшись спиной к его груди.   
— Подождем? — шепнул Гарри в близкое ухо.   
— Подождем, — Драко накрыл его руки своими.   
Молчание было уютным и каким-то домашним. За окном начал накрапывать мелкий дождь, крупные резные листья клена колыхались в такт пляшущим каплям, и Драко почти задремал в обволакивающем тепле.   
— Хозяин Люциус приглашает вас в обеденный зал, — пропищал внезапно появившийся домовик, склонился в низким поклоне и тут же исчез.   
— Пойдем? — Драко вопросительно повернул к Гарри лицо.   
— Не волнуйся, — тот ободряюще сжал его пальцы. — Если он не разрешит нам жениться, сбежим из дома и поселимся на Гриммо.  
Драко чуть улыбнулся ему и кивнул, сжимая его руку в ответ.

Волнуясь, они появились на пороге Розового зала.   
Люциус со Снейпом уже восседали за белым длинным столом, каким-то чудом уцелевшим после войны. Вокруг суетливо хлопотали домовики. На белоснежной скатерти стоял любимый сервиз Нарциссы с зеленым узором и золотистой каймой, а в невысокой вазе посреди стола красовались срезанные нежные тюльпаны. Драко судорожно сглотнул и опустил глаза. Эта картина была откуда-то из другой, давно забытой прошлой жизни. Там, где не было боли, крови и слез. Где за завтраком отец читал “Ежедневный пророк” и, смеясь, пересказывал последние новости, а мама собственноручно разливала дымящийся терпкий чай в тончайший прозрачный фарфор, и солнечные лучи весело поблескивали в его золоченых кромках. Казалось, что они нечаянно открыли дверь в прошлое, просто мама куда-то на секундочку вышла, но скоро вновь появится в комнате, оживленно шурша юбками и распространяя тонкий запах пионов.   
Сдерживая слезы, Драко дернул Поттера следом за собой и тихо опустился на стул, подавленно пряча глаза.   
— Я принял решение забрать Нарциссу домой, — словно уловив его мысли, Люциус кинул быстрый взгляд на сына, пытаясь прочесть ответ на его лице. — Мы с домовиками вполне сможем сами о ней позаботиться. Я надеюсь, вы не будете против, мистер Поттер? — с насмешливым вызовом спросил он.   
— Как я могу быть против, мистер Малфой? — чопорно в тон ему ответил Гарри. — Разумеется, я даю свое согласие.   
В ответ Люциус прожег его убийственным взглядом, который Гарри выдержал, даже не дрогнув. 

В полной тишине они пригубили вино и приступили к трапезе. Какое-то время слышался лишь звон посуды и тихие хлопки домовиков.   
— Мистер Поттер, — первым прервал молчание Люциус. Гарри поспешно отложил вилку и выжидающе замер. — Северус много чего рассказал мне. В том числе и о вашем… о вашей… Кхм. Анимагической форме, — Люциус смерил его брезгливым оценивающим взглядом, как редкое, но отвратительное насекомое.   
Гарри вздрогнул и обреченно посмотрел на Снейпа. Проклятье! И как он мог забыть об этом препятствии.   
— Да, но это… — умоляюще начал он, чувствуя, как сердце ухает куда-то вниз.   
Люциус прервал его резким взмахом руки.   
— Дракон, мистер Поттер? Поразительно, — насмешливо бросил он. — Я даже готов вам аплодировать стоя. Должен заметить, что этот фактор был для меня решающим.   
Гарри почувствовал, как земля уходит у него из-под ног:   
— Но это ничего… — он снова попытался подобрать нужные слова, но Люциус опять перебил его, пренебрежительно скривившись:   
— Знаете, мистер Поттер. Кажется, я мог ожидать от вас чего угодно. Но только не этого, — Люциус снова усмехнулся и пригубил вино, не сводя с него напряженных изучающих глаз.   
Гарри подавил рвущееся наружу отчаяние и гордо вскинул голову. Ну и пусть он чудовище. Но если Драко ничего не имеет против, то и Люциусу придется с этим смириться.   
— Мы все равно с Драко поженимся, — решительно объявил он.   
Люциус смерил его раздраженным взглядом:   
— Ну разумеется. Я что, непонятно выразился? Или это у вас проблемы с интеллектом? А ты что думаешь, Сев? — он обернулся за поддержкой к Снейпу, но тот невозмутимо что-то жевал, будто бы не обращая на них никакого внимания, и Люциус снова повернулся к парням. — Я даю вам свое благословение на брак, — величественно объявил он, пристально глядя на Драко.   
Гарри вскинул на него полный изумления взгляд, а Драко сделал первый выдох за всю отцовскую речь.   
Люциус перевел глаза с сына обратно на Гарри и повторил:   
— Я согласен. Но у меня есть одно условие, и это условие не обсуждается, — Драко замер и снова затаил дыхание, глядя на отца с мольбой. Но тот старательно не замечал его просящего взгляда. — Вы с Драко будете жить здесь, в мэноре, — парни облегченно вздохнули и восторженно переглянулись. — С вами, мистер Поттер, мы все равно связаны на эти чертовы семь лет, — продолжал Люциус, — а так вы хотя бы постоянно будете у меня под присмотром, — Гарри не сдержался и хмыкнул, в который уже раз поражаясь фамильной малфоевской наглости, а Люциус снова торжествующе обернулся к Снейпу: — Ты был прав! Зная, что у меня такой зять, никто лишний раз не подумает тронуть нашу семью и поместье. Ни одна министерская сволочь… — Люциус сжал руку в кулак, но тут же взял себя в руки и снова посмотрел на Гарри: — Можете официально назначать дату свадьбы, мистер Поттер. И помните, что вы недостойны моего сына.   
Гарри снова невольно улыбнулся до боли знакомой манере нахально идти ва-банк до последнего.   
— Я это знаю, — он быстро взглянул на счастливого Драко. — Но у меня тоже есть условие, мистер Малфой, — Гарри с вызовом посмотрел на Люциуса, не обращая внимания на то, что Драко пнул его под столом ногой.  
Люциус иронично приподнял правую бровь:  
— Могу я полюбопытствовать, и какое же?  
— Сюда смогут приходить мои друзья, — Гарри смотрел на него решительно и твердо.   
Люциус театрально вздохнул и презрительно скривился:  
— И это несомненно будут ваши грязнокровка с рыжим предателем крови?  
— Не грязнокровка, а Гермиона Грейнджер, героиня войны, — спокойно поправил его Гарри. — Вы несколько отстали от жизни пока сидели в Азкабане, мистер Малфой. Привыкайте к новым реалиям.   
Тот какое-то время не сводил с Гарри прищуренного изучающего взгляда, потом медленно отложил вилку, промокнул губы салфеткой и усмехнулся.   
— Люциус, — надменно обронил он.   
— Что? — Гарри впервые за весь день действительно растерялся.   
Старший Малфой посмотрел на него с легкой усмешкой:   
— Ты можешь называть меня Люциус, — сказал он, швыряя салфетку на стол. — И упаси тебя Мерлин когда-нибудь назвать меня “папа”.   
Гарри ошеломленно смотрел на него, пытаясь уложить в своем мозгу стремительно меняющийся мир.   
— Это было “да”? — недоуменно обернулся он к Драко, но тот не ответил, низко склоняясь над тарелкой, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Гарри перевел глаза на Люциуса, но тот как ни в чем не бывало поднес к губам бокал с вином и демонстративно сделал большой глоток. — Так я не понял, — настойчиво обратился Гарри к будущему тестю. — Все-таки мои друзья могут навещать меня в мэноре? — он сделал долгую паузу и с нажимом произнес: — Папа!   
Люциус поперхнулся вином и издал нечто среднее между рычанием, кряканьем и смешком, а Снейп посмотрел на приятеля с откровенным злорадством:  
— Это именно то, о чем я предупреждал тебя, Люц. Легко тебе с ним не будет.   
— Зато, кажется, будет нескучно, — процедил сквозь зубы Люциус, меряя уничижительным взглядом невозмутимого Гарри и покрасневшего от сдавливаемого смеха сына. 

Все выходные они вчетвером провели в мэноре. К полному удивлению Гарри, за всё это время они с Люциусом ни разу не поссорились. Тот был предупредительно вежлив, а Гарри и вовсе не планировал затевать ссоры с малфоевским отцом. К тому же Гарри его почти не видел. Он вообще все эти дни проводил в гордом одиночестве. После их разговора за столом Снейп очень быстро растворился в подземельях, словно его и не было, а Драко с Люциусом надолго уединялись в кабинете. Гарри не обижался, понимая, что Малфою нужно побыть с отцом после долгой разлуки, но решительно не представлял, чем можно заняться в чужом доме.   
Пару раз он попытался сбежать обратно в Хогвартс, но Драко смотрел на него так напряженно и так мгновенно бледнел, что Гарри махнул рукой и больше не заводил разговоров на эту тему. Вместо этого он решил тщательно познакомиться с мэнором и, благодаря подсказкам домовиков, сумел добраться до озера, побродить по запущенному парку, посетил бывшие конюшни и один раз даже умудрился попасть в тайную лабораторию Снейпа, откуда, впрочем, был тут же изгнан взашей.   
Зато по вечерам уставший Драко нырял к нему в постель, прижимался всем телом, обнимал горячо и благодарно и целовал так проникновенно, долго и нежно, что ради него, такого открытого и доверчивого, Гарри готов был вытерпеть еще и не то. 

В воскресенье после обеда все снова куда-то пропали, и Гарри в неприкаянном одиночестве бродил по просторным комнатам и залам, рассматривая всё и знакомясь. Он осторожно трогал очищенные стены, проводил пальцами по сохранившейся кое-где позолоте и поражался красоте дома. Даже такой потертый и почти лишенный красок он был величественно прекрасен. Каким же он был в период его расцвета? И как же Драко было тошно здесь одному после войны…   
Драко… Гарри вздохнул и прислонился лбом к холодной стене. Он готов был подарить Малфою весь мир, сделать для него всё что угодно лишь бы тот стал наконец по-настоящему счастлив. Но сейчас Гарри толком ничего не мог ему предложить. Да и кто он вообще такой? Недоделанный дракон, который боится своей сущности? Имеет ли он вообще какое-то право быть с Драко? Или все же честнее и правильнее будет его оставить и бороться с этим в одиночку?

С тяжелыми мыслями он и сам не заметил, как забрел в большой Голубой зал, где к своей радости обнаружил Снейпа, молчаливо сидящего перед камином. Гарри тихо подошел к нему и неожиданно для самого себя опустился на пол рядом с его креслом, прислонившись к ногам как большой пес.  
Профессор вздохнул, но ничего не сказал. Какое-то время они молча наблюдали, как пляшут языки пламени.   
— Как я могу жить, зная, что оно внутри? — внезапно тихо спросил Гарри, не поворачивая головы.   
Снейп помолчал, то ли подбирая нужные слова, то ли задумавшись о чем-то своем.   
— Ты научишься переходить в свою анимагическую форму, удерживая сознание. Все будет в порядке, — наконец снизошел до ответа он.   
Гарри опустил голову.   
— Как я буду жить, зная, что это постоянно во мне? — с болью в голосе настойчиво повторил он. — Как я смею любить, если оно в любой момент может вырваться наружу?   
В отчаянии он снова принялся тереть свой шрам, но твердая рука неожиданно легла ему на плечо, и Гарри изумленно замер.   
— У магглов есть такая притча, — негромко сказал Снейп, будто бы ни к кому не обращаясь. — Внутри нас постоянно сражаются два волка, черный и белый. Черный — это ненависть, страх, злость и зависть. А белый — любовь, добро, верность и честь. Они борются в нас каждый день, каждую минуту, — Гарри приподнял голову и смотрел на него расширенными зрачками, затаив дыхание. Снейп легко потрепал его по плечу, убрал руку и буднично закончил: — Всегда побеждает тот волк, которого ты кормишь. Ты сам решишь, кого из них кормить… Гарри, — Гарри вздрогнул от все еще непривычного обращения, и Снейп усмехнулся. — И я верю, что ты всё решишь правильно. Тьма теперь навсегда внутри тебя вместе с твоей силой. Ты должен смириться с этим. Но лишь тебе решать, выпускать ли ее на волю.   
Гарри шумно выдохнул, только сейчас заметив, что почти перестал дышать, и внезапно откинул голову ему на колени.   
— Вы научите меня обращаться, профессор? — он просительно заглянул ему в глаза снизу вверх.   
Снейп усмехнулся, борясь с двумя нестерпимыми желаниями: сбросить нахала с колен или пригладить взъерошенные темные волосы.   
— Я говорил об этом с МакГонагалл, она не против, — так ничего и не выбрав, осторожно пообещал он, и Гарри снова шумно вздохнул, расслабляясь.  
— Как между собой связаны дракон и заклинатель? — неожиданно пробормотал он, не открывая глаз.   
— Дракон подчиняется, заклинатель подчиняет, — ровно ответил Снейп. — Благодаря этому я, кажется, действительно смогу вас научить всему, что необходимо.   
— Откуда у вас это? Вы знали? — Гарри распахнул глаза, с любопытством изучая его лицо.   
— Было что-то такое, в школе. На уроках по Уходу за магическими существами, — нехотя признался Снейп. — Но я никогда не мог убедиться в этом до конца. Мне постоянно мешали.   
— Отец? — Гарри напрягся.   
— Не только, — Снейп на удивление не стал на него злиться при упоминании об отце. — Блэк был гораздо хуже.   
— Простите… — Гарри зажмурился и сглотнул. — Я бы никогда…   
— Я уже понял, — и Гарри почувствовал легкое, почти незаметное прикосновение к своим волосам.   
— Вам было страшно, когда Люпин напал на вас? — неожиданно спросил он, жадно ловя непривычные ощущения.   
— Да, — Снейп не стал лукавить. — Приятного было мало.   
— Я так боюсь причинить ему вред, — сказал Гарри, надеясь, что профессор поймет.   
И тот всё понял:   
— Твои превращения можно взять под контроль. К тому же Драко не так просто сломать, как ты думаешь, — сказал он тихо. — Он многое перенес и еще многое сможет вынести, особенно ради того, кто ему дорог. Но я точно знаю одно: если ты от него уйдешь, он сломается. А дальше тебе решать, Гарри.  
— Вы сегодня впервые меня так назвали, профессор Снейп, — Гарри улыбнулся и благодарно потерся о его колено затылком.   
— Наверное, я смирился, что мне от вас никуда не деться, мистер Поттер, — ворчливо ответил тот, и в его голосе проскользнула непривычная мягкость.   
Гарри смотрел, как танцует пламя в камине, и просто молчал. Рядом с мрачным профессором ему было на удивление спокойно и хорошо.   
— Я смотрю, ты уверенно прокладываешь себе дорогу в мою семью, Поттер, — раздался насмешливый голос с порога, и Снейп вздрогнул, рывком отталкивая от себя Гарри подальше.   
— Нашу семью, Малфой, — Гарри, улыбнувшись профессору, легко вскочил на ноги, подошел к Драко и обнял за талию, целуя в губы. — Не отвертишься, теперь уже нашу.   
— Убирайтесь отсюда оба! — свирепо приказал Снейп, и парни, смеясь, вывалились из гостиной.


	40. Скажи мне, кто я

— Поттер, давай перенесем в мэнор твои вещи? — заручившись согласием отца, Драко решил побыстрее застолбить свою территорию.   
Он отложил учебник, поднялся с кровати и, подойдя к Гарри вплотную, положил руки ему на плечи, рассеянно глядя в окно.   
Солнце медленно оседало за горизонт, и за окнами замка уже было тихо и пусто — лишь привычно метались летучие мыши, глухо ухали совы, да по самой дальней дорожке неторопливо брел Хагрид, ведя на прогулку Клыка.   
Драко сжал руки на поттеровских плечах и улыбнулся своим мыслям. Отец был на свободе уже целую неделю, и за все это время Люциус с Поттером умудрились ни разу не поссориться. Правда, большую часть из этих дней парни провели в Хогвартсе, поэтому эксперимент нельзя было считать чистым. Но это давало надежду на то, что эти двое смогут поладить. Драко в задумчивости посмотрел на темный затылок и по-хозяйски взъерошил лохматые волосы:   
— Ну так что?  
Гарри, с готовностью отрываясь от очередного эссе по Травологии, удивленно обернулся к нему:  
— Какие вещи, Драко?  
— Все твои вещи, — Драко притянул его к себе еще ближе.   
Гарри тут же откинулся назад и расслабленно потерся о него виском.   
— Альбом, что ли? — недоуменно спросил он, зажмуриваясь от удовольствия.   
— Поттер! Ну ты что, совсем? — вопреки своим насмешливым словам, Драко скользнул вниз, обхватывая его рукой за шею и сказал прямо в ухо: — Твои вещи, говорю. Которые не в Хогвартсе.   
— Драко, у меня нет никаких вещей, — Гарри, вывернувшись из теплого захвата, обернулся к нему, и парни непонимающе уставились друг на друга.   
— А твои детские… то, что осталось от родите… — с каждым словом Драко говорил все тише и тише, и в конце совсем замолчал, глядя на Гарри округлившимися глазами.   
— Все мои вещи здесь, — Гарри махнул рукой на их общий шкаф. — У меня больше ничего нет.   
— Но как же так? — Драко выглядел таким растерянным, что Гарри невольно рассмеялся.   
— У меня никогда не было ничего своего. Да мне ничего не нужно. Я так привык. К тому же, при необходимости, я могу трансформировать всё, что угодно.   
Драко смотрел на него во все глаза:  
— И тебе даже нечего перевезти к нам в мэнор? — он сказал это почти обиженно, как ребенок, которому объявили, что праздник отменяется.   
— Хочешь, я перевезу к вам альбом с фотографиями родителей? — Гарри встал и обнял Малфоя, как всегда совершенно точно улавливая его настроение. — Это самое дорогое, что у меня есть.   
Драко молча кивнул головой и тоже обхватил его руками:  
— Как же ты жил, Поттер? — невнятно пробормотал он. — Ведь это не просто вещи — это воспоминания о дорогих тебе людях. Мамин сервиз, бабушкин медальон, книги прадеда… портреты, реликвии…   
Гарри улыбнулся его непониманию:  
— Это у вас в мэноре. А мне некого было вспоминать, Драко. У меня не было никаких счастливых воспоминаний до самого Хогвартса.   
Драко стоял, крепко вцепившись в него и будто все еще не понимая:   
— Вообще ничего?   
— Ничего, — Гарри пожал плечами.   
— Но… так нельзя, — Драко смотрел на него почти с ужасом.   
Гарри провел кончиками пальцев по его щеке:  
— Зато теперь у меня их полно! В смысле, воспоминаний. Например, как один белобрысый мерзавец доставал меня на первом курсе, — он усмехнулся. — Или как закладывал своему декану на третьем. Нет, лучше вот это: как он выпустил мерзкие значки на четвертом. И как тогда же стал очаровательным хорьком. Ты, кстати, знаешь, Малфой, что хорек из тебя получился отменный?! — Драко возмущенно отпихнул его, и Гарри, смеясь, упал на кровать, продолжая развивать свою мысль уже лежа. — Прыгучий, ловкий… Я просто уверен, что это будет твоя анимагическая форма! Ай, только не по лицу! — он ловко увернулся от подушки и попытался уронить Драко рядом с собой. — И когда ты, наконец, научишься обращаться, я буду везде таскать тебя на руках… или за пазухой! Твоя мягкая шерстка будет щекотить мне живот, а твои красные глазки…   
— Ну все, Поттер! Ты нарвался! — возмущенный Драко напрыгнул на него сверху, старательно затыкая рот ладонью, а Гарри фыркнул, извернулся и попытался его поцеловать.   
— А хвостик! Ты бы видел свой прекрасный хвостик, Малфой! — не унимался он, хохоча и ловко уворачиваясь от возмездия. — Наверное, именно тогда я в первый раз понял, что не такой уж ты и противный, и что тебя можно любить, — одним рывком Гарри подмял под себя притворно возмущенного, растрепанного Малфоя и наконец-то впился в него долгим поцелуем.   
— А еще? — с трудом переводя дыхание, требовательно спросил Драко.  
— А еще, как следил за тобой на шестом курсе, — Гарри нежно смотрел на него. — Таскался следом как потерянный и всех убеждал, что за тобой надо присматривать, потому что ты враг. Видел бы ты глаза Гермионы! Она думала, что я на тебе помешался.   
— Ну ты даешь, Поттер, — Драко самодовольно фыркнул и нетерпеливо заглянул ему в лицо. — А еще?  
— А еще, как врезал тебе Сектумсемпрой, — Гарри помрачнел и покаянно опустил голову на его плечо. — Никогда себе не прощу. Ты бы знал, как я тогда себя ненавидел. Жизнь поделилась на “до” и “после”. До нее ненавидел тебя. После нее — себя. Ты тогда был такой измученный, жалкий. Я хотел тебе помочь, но не решился подойти… А потом сдуру по тебе… непроверенным… Я так за тебя испугался… прости, — Гарри с силой вжал его в себя, покрывая быстрыми поцелуями ухо и щеку. — Зато ты мне нос разбил в поезде, — зловредно припомнил он, отстраняясь. — И это я тоже хорошо помню!  
— Ты должен был уехать, Поттер. Но ты опять приперся в школу, тупой кретин! — Драко сердито посмотрел на него.   
— Ты… специально? — потрясенно выдохнул Гарри.   
— Да уж, представь себе, не хотел, чтобы ты подох, — Драко с вызовом взглянул ему в глаза и тут же смутился. — Я подслушал, что затевалось, ну и... Думал, ты меня никогда не простишь. А ты меня из Адского пламени на себе… Я тогда первый раз тебя обнял, — он закрыл глаза, вспоминая гремучую смесь своих чувств.   
— По правде говоря, мы с тобой обнимались сотни раз, Малфой, — прервал патетичность момента Гарри, и Драко уставился на него в немом изумлении. — Мы с тобой столько раз хватались друг за друга, лежали друг на друге, прижимали к себе, и всё такое… — Гарри засмеялся. — Да я ни одну девушку в жизни столько не обнимал как тебя.   
Драко зачарованно смотрел на него:  
— Слушай, Поттер, а ведь и правда. Как думаешь, мы это специально?   
— Не знаю… — Гарри пожал плечами. — Может быть. Сейчас мне постоянно хочется тебя обнимать, когда ты рядом. Хотя бы прикасаться. Может, и раньше хотелось, но я не мог себе в этом признаться?   
— Я так и знал, что ты был в меня влюблен! — Драко приподнялся на локте и искривил губы в торжествующей усмешке.   
— А ты в меня! — Гарри не сводил очарованных глаз с коварного изгиба.   
— Да я и так был, Поттер, — тихо сказал Драко. — Сам себе не признавался, но точно был.   
— А еще у меня есть воспоминания, как ты меня первый раз поцеловал… — Гарри отвел с помрачневшего лица непослушные прядки и осторожно прикоснулся губами к краешку его рта. — Это было что-то невероятное. Мне тогда просто крышу снесло, — тихо признался он. — Ни с Джинни, ни с кем… ничего подобного, даже близко… Как будто лавой обожгло изнутри. И сладко, и больно, и лететь хочется… Я как почувствовал, что ты хочешь отстраниться, подумал, скорее сдохну, чем тебя выпущу. Это было волшебно.   
— А т-теперь? — Драко тревожно запнулся.  
— А теперь… — Гарри театрально вздохнул и плотоядно оглядел его тело. — А теперь мне мало одних только поцелуев. Мне от тебя нужно всё! И желательно сразу!   
— Ну так бери, — Драко, насмешливо глядя ему в глаза, принялся медленно расстегивать пуговицу на вороте рубашки, откровенно наслаждаясь тем, как Гарри завороженно следит за движением ловких пальцев. — Только тебе придется очень постараться, Поттер, чтобы я остался доволен.   
Гарри склонился над ним, глядя возбужденно и властно:  
— Моя принцесса хочет быть снизу? — он коварно ухмыльнулся, низко нависая над ним и любовно целуя нежную кожу в ямке на шее.   
— Поттер, ты достал! — Драко резко вывернулся и опрокинул его спиной на постель. — Ну и кто теперь принцесса?!  
— О, нам нравятся ролевые игры, м? — Гарри, с веселым вызовом смотрел ему прямо в глаза.   
— Заткнись, придурок! — выдохнул Драко. — Что ты себе позволяешь? Как настоящий герой, ты должен быть застенчивым и скромным! — он торопливо расслабил поттеровский галстук, расстегнул рубашку и провел ладонью по горячей гладкой коже на груди. Поттер всегда был такой как огонь — жаркий и чувственный.   
— Ты же знаешь, что с тобой это невозможно. Да, мой Слизеринский Принц? Пригласишь девушку на свидание? — всё так же лукаво улыбаясь, Гарри кокетливо надул губки и по-девчачьи захлопал густыми ресницами, томно выгибаясь под ласкающей его рукой. Драко ахнул и замер. Мгновенная смена мужского властного напора на неловкую девичью застенчивость окатила его стыдливой волной и заставила задохнуться от желания.   
— С ума сошел? — Драко зачарованно смотрел на сложенные бантиком губы.   
— Сошел. Давно. От тебя, — Гарри рывком притянул его к себе, жадно целуя и шаря под его рубашкой сильными руками. — Ну, ты будешь что-нибудь делать? — жарко зашептал он, быстро расстегивая и стаскивая с него и с себя брюки, — или мне снова поиграть с тобой в девочку? — он прижался к нему голым горячим телом, потерся о его возбужденный член и призывно развел ноги. — А то я уже устала ждать, — он снова капризно надулся и бросил на него томный призывный взгляд из-под опущенных век.  
— Гарри! — Драко задыхался от смеси странных ощущений. Этот лохматый придурок сейчас словно предлагал ему почувствовать себя сильным, — сильным настолько, насколько захочется. Это возбуждало, обижало, заводило, бесило, да черт знает, что еще. А гремучая смесь ураганной силы и пасующей слабости лежала перед ним и смущенно опускала длинные ресницы.   
— Иди ко мне, — Гарри порывисто прижался к нему, обвиваясь руками и ногами вокруг его тела. — Хочу тебя сверху. Возьмешь меня?   
Он нетерпеливо проехался по нему вставшим членом и еще больше раскрылся навстречу.   
— Поттер… — Драко тяжело дышал, чувствуя, как тот дрожит под ним от желания, но все еще пытался сдержаться. Зато его предательская рука, словно наплевав на душевные метания хозяина, уже жадно кружила около теплого входа.  
— Отпусти себя, — простонал ему в губы Гарри, подаваясь навстречу его пальцам. — Просто делай со мной всё, что тебе хочется.   
— Гарри, я… — Драко уже призвал на руку смазку, но все еще продолжал нерешительно трогать нежные складки.   
Поттер притянул его голову к себе и шепнул в самое ухо, посылая по позвоночнику волны сладкой дрожи:  
— А еще я буду гладить тебя по шерстке и кормить мясом и сыром. С руки! — он влажно лизнул его ухо внутри и слегка прикусил нежную мочку.   
Драко застонал от возмущения и вогнал в него два пальца сразу.  
— Так чего хочет моя девочка? — высокомерно спросил он, пытаясь нащупать простату.   
Гарри ахнул и выгнулся от наслаждения, подаваясь навстречу руке.   
— Молчишь? Передумал? — Драко ритмично вбивал в него пальцы под верным углом, жадно наблюдая, как черты его лица искажаются от наслаждения.   
— Девочка подыхает как хочет, чтоб ты ее оттрахал до беспамятства, — простонал Гарри, с готовностью насаживаясь на его руку.  
Казалось, что он тоже отпустил себя на волю и теперь полностью доверился ему, глядя на Драко влюбленным беззащитным взглядом. Крышу сносило от того, что Поттер со всей его мощью и силой позволял ему увидеть себя вот таким — покорным, открытым, обожающим.  
— Ты... возьмешь меня? — послышался горячечный шепот, и Гарри потянулся к нему, пытаясь ртом поймать его губы. — Хочу тебя… внутри. Сильно хочу. Драко.   
— Черт, Поттер, — Драко прервал поцелуй и уперся лбом в его грудь, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. — Заткнись, или я долго не выдержу.   
— А ты заставь меня заткнуться! — Гарри снова дернулся от очередного прицельного удара длинных пальцев и тихо застонал.   
— Чертов Поттер, что ж ты делаешь? — Драко коротко выдохнул от возбуждения и поцеловал его в губы — глубоко, жадно и непристойно. — Значит, девочка? — зашептал он ему в ухо, снова и снова дразня его рукой внутри влажного тепла.   
— Твоя… Только твоя.   
Драко жадно смотрел на него, не в силах отвести глаз от лица. Уплывающий от наслаждения Поттер и правда был сейчас похож на невинную девчонку — с его дурацкими ресницами, мутными зеленющими глазами и припухшими влажными губами, словно вымазанными пунцовой помадой. От смеси невинности и пошлости, выжигающей любви, запретного удовольствия и зашкаливающей нежности кружило голову и уносило за Поттером вслед. Драко и сам не понимал, зачем шепчет ему на ухо какие-то одуряющие нелепые глупости наподобие “красивая моя, сладкая… так давно хотел“, но его уже так вело, что он полностью подчинился правилам игры, не в силах остановиться. Жадно вслушиваясь в тихие ответные стоны, Драко продолжал бездумно шептать, ласкать, целовать, чувствуя, как его безнадежно уносит, а по венам расходится желание, такое острое, что невозможно больше терпеть.  
— Дашь? — пересохшими губами еле вымолвил он.   
— Только тебе... дам… Дра...ко…   
— Повернись! — приказал он внезапно севшим голосом, чувствуя, что еще немного, и он больше не выдержит. Резко перевернув Гарри на живот, он поставил расслабленного и уступчивого Поттера на четвереньки, а тот покорно опустил голову на скрещенные руки, бесстыдно выставляя задницу вверх и делая обзор совсем откровенным. От развратности предлагаемой позы Драко тяжело сглотнул и прижал задрожавшие ладони к разгоряченной влажной коже. Собственнически скользнув по бокам, он интимно провел рукой по его животу, задевая каменный член, огладил спину с образовавшимися трогательными ямочками, решительно приставил головку к беззастенчиво предложенному входу и одним длинным движением вошел в него, подчиняя и утверждаясь.   
Гарри застонал и подался ему навстречу, насаживаясь как можно больше.   
— Мой? — хрипло и требовательно спросил Драко, короткими движениями вбиваясь внутрь по скользкому узкому теплу до самого основания.   
Поттер, мерно покачиваясь под ним, тихо стонал, с готовностью принимая в себя целиком, и его хотелось до одури подчинить, приручить, привязать к себе, заявить на него все права.   
— Говори, не молчи! Ну, — отрывисто приказал Драко. — Мой?  
— Тво… я… — томно выдохнул Гарри и внезапно выгнулся в спине, раскрываясь навстречу еще больше.   
Вместе с бесстыдной позой это прозвучало так неожиданно развратно и пошло, что Драко, уже совсем ничего не соображая, начал жадно долбиться в разгоряченное податливое тело, наращивая темп. Быстрее, жарче, сильней.   
— Гарри… не могу больше… давай вместе… давай, Гарри! Ну! — чувствуя, как его накрывает нестерпимая остро-сладкая волна, Драко с силой двинул по его члену рукой и, всем телом ощущая нервную дрожь удовольствия, последний раз ворвался в него особенно глубоко, размашисто и сильно. Гарри всхлипнул под ним, дернулся, брызгая на ладонь теплым и щекотным, и, сжимая его член пульсирующими спазмами, застонал неприлично и хрипло так, что Драко, задохнувшись, принялся выстреливать в него так долго и много, что, казалось, уже не сможет остановиться никогда. 

Оба рухнули на кровать совершенно без сил и какое-то время молчали, пытаясь отдышаться. Гарри лежал внизу, тихо урча, и даже не шевелился.   
— Пожалел меня? — негромко спросил его Драко, приподнимая голову, и благодарно поцеловал соленое влажное плечо.   
— С чего мне тебя жалеть? — лениво пробормотал Гарри, ловко выворачиваясь из-под него, и, опрокинув Драко на спину, пристроил лохматую голову на его груди. — Ты меня заездил, Малфой, — расслабленно пожаловался он. — Я что-то… — он душераздирающе зевнул и левитировал на них одеяло. — Я просто… так люблю тебя… Драко. Больше всего на свете… — невнятно прошептал он, доверчиво обнимая поперек груди, и мгновенно провалился в крепкий сон.   
— Я тоже, бессовестный ты засоня, — растроганно признался Малфой, пользуясь тем, что Поттер его не слышит, и нежно запустил пальцы в черные волосы. — Я тоже тебя безумно люблю, — прошептал он. — Поэтому я просто обязан узнать… 

На всякий случай выждав еще пару минут, Драко осторожно выбрался из-под мерно сопящего Поттера, поцеловал его в висок, торопливо оделся и выскользнул за дверь.   
Вопрос, мучивший его уже несколько недель и сегодня ставший особенно актуальным, гнал его по пустым коридорам в комнату Северуса Снейпа.   
Долетев до нее за считанные минуты, Драко забарабанил в дубовую дверь.   
— Входи, Драко, — Снейп, который всегда безошибочно отличал его стук от других, открыл ему дверь небрежным взмахом палочки.   
Драко ворвался внутрь и умоляюще посмотрел на крестного, который преспокойно сидел в кресле возле камина и листал газету.   
— Северус, — Драко встал перед ним, заслоняя огонь. Он кусал губы и прятал глаза. — Я хочу тебя кое о чем попросить.   
— Во-первых, почему ты шатаешься по замку после отбоя? А во-вторых, почему я заранее знаю, что мне не понравится твоя просьба, Драко? — Снейп выразительно оторвался от чтения и уставился на крестника с обреченным видом. — Это опять насчет Поттера?   
— Нет… то есть да… — Драко смущенно потупился.   
— С тех пор, как вы двое вместе, покой мне только снится, — притворно рассердился Снейп. — Ну давай уже, говори, раз пришел.   
Драко чуть замялся.   
— Это ведь правда, что анимагическая форма Поттера — дракон? — внезапно выпалил он, упрямо глядя в пол.   
— Да, — осторожно подтвердил Снейп.  
— А ты можешь… — Драко снова запнулся, но, вдохнув побольше воздуха, собрался с силами и закончил: — Ты можешь узнать мою? Ну, кто я?   
— Драко… — Снейп откинул со лба длинные пряди и изучающе уставился на него. — Анимагия — дело непростое. Вашу форму будут определять профессионалы, да и то только после школы. Ты всё узнаешь в свое время, не волнуйся. Что тебе так приспичило?   
— Но я хочу знать сейчас! — на щеках Драко заиграли красные пятна, и Снейп невольно вспомнил, как в одиннадцать лет юный Малфой точно так же требовал у отца новую метлу.   
— Зачем? — настойчиво спросил он.   
— Потому что мне надо… Мне это важно! — Драко умоляюще округлил глаза в надежде разжалобить крестного и обойтись без непростых объяснений, но под пристальным взглядом быстро сдался: — Ну, понимаешь… Поттер такой крутой… Герой войны, дракон, невероятно сильный маг, и всё такое… — неловко пробормотал он. — Вокруг него постоянно кто-то вьется… А я… Я даже не знаю, кто я, — он судорожно дернул горлом и в волнении закусил губу. — Зачем я ему такой нужен?   
— Драко, какая тебе разница, кто ты, если он тебя любит? Любого, — Снейп изучающе смотрел на него.   
— Мне не нужна его любовь из жалости! И я не собираюсь ему уступать! — Драко вскинул голову и посмотрел на него с упрямым вызовом. — Я должен быть с ним наравне, понимаешь? Я не знаю, что буду делать, если он меня разлюбит. А из-за этой формы… Надеюсь, я хотя бы не хорек… — убито закончил он.   
Снейп, прищурившись, окинул его оценивающим взглядом. В комнате повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь треском поленьев.   
— Мне говорили, что твой Поттер поделился с тобой своей силой, — неожиданно сказал Снейп.   
— Ну и что? — Драко угрюмо вскинул на него несчастные глаза.   
Но профессор продолжал на него смотреть с насмешливым интересом:  
— А ты никогда не замечал, что Поттер может читать твои мысли?   
— Д-да, — Драко чуть запнулся и недоуменно взглянул на крестного, — иногда бывает что-то такое. Страшно бесит. Я же и так говорю тебе, что он крут, — хмуро добавил он. — Зачем ты спрашиваешь?  
— Я точно не знаю, но в книгах говорится, что драконы общаются друг с другом ментально, — веско вымолвил Снейп, затем вздохнул и с сожалением убрал газету, понимая, что почитать больше не удастся. Поскольку Драко все еще не сводил с него непонимающих глаз, он усмехнулся и добавил: — Подумай как следует. Вроде бы ты не самый глупый ученик на моем факультете.   
Еще пару секунд лицо Драко хранило недоуменное выражение, а потом внезапно озарилось догадкой:   
— Ты намекаешь, — Драко задохнулся от восторга и бросился к нему. — Ты правда думаешь, что я теперь тоже могу оказаться драконом? — он снова возбужденно закусил губу и торопливо уселся на корточки возле его кресла. — Проверь! Северус, ну я прошу, пожалуйста, проверь, кто я! Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста! Ты же можешь?!  
Снейп строго посмотрел на него, явно намереваясь отказать, но как обычно не выдержал. Это было маленькой тайной, о которой знали лишь они двое: с того самого момента, как Драко Малфою исполнился год, и тот научился говорить, он мог выпросить у сурового профессора все, что пожелает.   
— Ну, хорошо, — сердито сдался Снейп под умоляющим взглядом жалобных серых глаз, — но только быстро! Люциус меня за это не похвалит.   
Драко мгновенно просиял, и Снейп, кивком головы отогнав его в центр комнаты, усмехнулся при виде того, как Драко торопливо метнулся к столу и замер в нетерпеливом ожидании.   
Снейп снова обреченно вздохнул, направил на Драко палочку, негромко произнес заклинание и решительно взмахнул рукой.

Первые секунды вообще ничего не происходило. Когда Драко окончательно решил, что уже ничего не случится, он внезапно почувствовал такую резкую боль, что, не сдержавшись, вскрикнул, затем резко прогнулся в спине и начал трансформироваться. 

Первыми в воздух взметнулись серебристые перепончатые крылья. Затем удлинилась шея, заострились зубы, засеребрилась в отсветах камина стальная кожа. Маленькие смешные лапки внезапно разъехались в стороны, не в силах с непривычки удержать мощное чешуйчатое тело. Изящный серебряный дракон нелепо захлопал крыльями, стараясь сохранить равновесие, и издал восторженный рев, выпуская вверх облачко дыма.   
— А ну тихо! — прикрикнул Снейп, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Нам тут не нужны лишние зрители!   
Небольшой красавец-дракон послушно замолчал, радостно пуская из ноздрей дым, и закрутился на месте в попытках разглядеть себя со всех сторон.   
Снейп снова усмехнулся и легким взмахом руки трансформировал перед ним из журнального столика большое зеркало:   
— Наслаждайся!  
— Гр-р-рх! — сообщил ему серебристый монстр и повернулся к зеркалу задом, изламывая шею так, чтобы получше разглядеть свой пластинчатый хребет.   
— Малфой он и есть Малфой, — насмешливо фыркнул Снейп, глядя, как тот самодовольно оглядывает свою чешую, перебирает перепончатые крылья и кокетливо вертит хвостом перед зеркалом.  
— Ур-р! — миролюбиво отозвался дракон, играя крылом.   
— Ну всё, убедился? Пора превращаться обратно! — с напускной строгостью сообщил Снейп замотавшему головой серебристому монстру и направил на него палочку, произнося заклинание.   
Дракон резво попятился, будто пытаясь удрать, затем несолидно пискнул, подпрыгнул на месте и снова стал вынужденно трансформироваться, становясь привычным Драко Малфоем. 

Еще какое-то время Драко изумленно крутил головой, оглядывая свои руки и ноги, словно до сих пор не веря в превращение, затем вскинул на Снейпа восторженные глаза:   
— Северус! — сияя, он кинулся на шею крестному.  
— Драко! Я вижу, дурной поттеровский пример заразителен, — Снейп нахмурился и мягко отстранил до неприличия счастливого крестника. — Ты же знаешь, я не люблю объятий.  
Но Драко, не слушая его и не слыша, чуть не пританцовывал от бурливших внутри эмоций.  
— Ты научишь меня обращаться? Научишь? — просительно тормошил он профессора за рукав мантии.  
— Драко! Где твои манеры? — возмутился Снейп, пытаясь выдрать свой рукав из цепких пальцев. — Кажется, Поттер оказывает на тебя ужасное влияние во всех смыслах. Как это терпит Люциус?  
— Прекрасно терпит! — Драко с трудом отстал от его рукава, стараясь стоять спокойно, но счастье так и распирало его изнутри. — _Papa_ обожает своего будущего зятя, как курицу, несущую золотые яйца! Только, разумеется, ему об этом не говорит!  
Снейп понимающе усмехнулся:  
— Это на него очень похоже.   
— Ну так что? — не выдержал Драко, снова прихватывая многострадальный рукав.  
— Драко, ты стал так же несносен, как и твой жених, — Снейп, отодрав от себя его пальцы, решительно двинулся к вожделенному креслу.   
Но Драко тут же помчался следом за ним и присел рядом на корточки, умоляюще заглядывая через глаза в самую душу.   
— Научи меня обращаться, Северус! Мы должны уесть Поттера! Ты же мне в этом поможешь?   
— Драко, меня это не интересует! — тот попытался откинуться на спинку, но Малфой тут же вернул его обратно.   
— Я должен ему доказать, что тоже чего-то стою! — Драко просительно засматривал ему в лицо, снова нервно теребя за рукав.  
— Ну разумеется, стоишь, Драко. Мне кажется, это и так не требует никаких доказательств. Да отцепишься ты, наконец, от моей мантии? — раздраженно рявкнул он.   
Драко тут же послушно убрал руки на ручку кресла, преданно глядя на крестного жалобными глазами, в которых тем не менее промелькнула коварная искра:   
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я стану драконом под твоим чутким присмотром, Северус? — искушающе заговорил он, и в его искательном голосе появились шелковистые слизеринские нотки. — Разве тебе самому это не интересно? Научить меня превращаться в дракона! Самому следить за процессом... Изучать... А только представь, как мы обрадуем этим отца!   
Снейп невозмутимо окинул его взглядом и потянулся за недочитанной газетой:  
— Пусть Люциус радуется этому в положенное время.  
Драко досадливо фыркнул и на секунду задумался:   
— Поттер сказал, что будет таскать меня за пазухой, когда я снова стану хорьком, и кормить с руки кусочками мяса! — возмущенно выпалил он последний убийственный довод и, удовлетворенно глядя, как нахмурился крестный, еще поддал жару. — Ты слышал? С руки! 

Северус Снейп взял с полки газету и насмешливо посмотрел в лицо юному Малфою, которому так никогда и не научился ни в чем отказывать:  
— Ну если только уесть… — он снова открыл разворот и, жестом показывая Драко, чтобы тот убирался вон, будто нехотя обронил напоследок: — Через месяц начнем.


	41. Клиника Святой Изабеллы

Гарри разбудило уханье совы. Он с трудом разлепил глаза и посмотрел в окно. Туманное серое утро вплывало в комнату сквозь распахнутые створки, размывая остроконечные зубцы, шпили и башенки замка в густой пустоте. Драко стоял, упираясь рукой в оконную раму, и, зябко ежась от холода в своей шелковой пижаме, читал какое-то письмо. На его плече сидела ухающая серенькая сова и явно выпрашивала что-то поесть.  
— Это чья? — хрипло спросил Гарри.   
— Мамина. Отец прислал. Других все равно не осталось, — коротко ответил Малфой, бросив на него быстрый взгляд из-за плеча.   
— А твой филин? — Гарри тянул время, никак не решаясь спросить о главном, потому что до сих пор боялся любых писем.   
— Пожиратели в нашем имении проверяли свои палочки на точность, — слишком ровно ответил Драко, не оборачиваясь, и, чуть помолчав, добавил: — Из всех сов осталась только эта, да и то потому что в тот день улетела с заданием.   
Гарри взлохматил и без того встрепанные волосы, застонал и сел на постели.   
— Что там? — наконец отважился он.   
— Сегодня отец перевозит маму из клиники, — голос у Драко чуть подрагивал, но в остальном был почти спокойным.   
— Ты пойдешь с ним? — Гарри подскочил с кровати, подбежал к нему и обхватил руками сзади, утыкаясь в прохладную шею. — Можно мне с вами? Малфой?  
Драко помотал головой:  
— Не хочу, чтобы ты ее видел в таком состоянии.   
— Но я ведь все равно ее когда-нибудь увижу, правда? — мягко спросил Гарри, переплетая пальцы на его груди.   
— Когда она придет в себя на новом месте, — Драко ссутулился. — Она отвыкла от мэнора. Я правда не могу, Гарри, — его голос сорвался и дрогнул.   
— Как скажешь. Но если буду нужен — сразу зови, — Гарри расцепил руки, ласково провел ладонью по его спине и побрел умываться, давая Драко время побыть одному: Малфой терпеть не мог, когда кто-нибудь видел его слабость. А мать, как Гарри уже понял, была самой большой его слабостью из всех.

Сам Гарри плохо помнил Нарциссу — да он ее и видел-то всего несколько раз за все эти годы. Холодная, отстраненная… Гарри в задумчивости водил по зубам жесткой щеткой. Зато он хорошо помнил, как взбесился Драко, когда Рон вздумал оскорбить его мать. Никогда прежде он не видел Малфоя в такой ярости и даже успел испугаться за Рона. Зато потом… Гарри сплюнул зубную пасту и расплылся в невольной улыбке. Потом был хорек! Беленький, красноглазый, прыгучий и перепуганный вусмерть.   
Глупо улыбаясь самому себе в зеркало, Гарри думал, что вовсе не отказался бы, чтобы у его будущего мужа была такая анимагическая форма. Драко был очарователен во всех видах, и именно так Гарри к нему иногда относился — как к белому пушистому зверьку — с примесью нежной любви и заботы. Но, наверняка, если Малфой кем-то и станет, то будет каким-нибудь волком или росомахой, это ему пойдет. А как было бы круто, если бы и он тоже…   
Гарри помотал головой, отгоняя видения о чернильном небе, темной воде и двух парах крыльев, стремительно прорезающих ночной влажный воздух. Он резко плеснул себе в лицо ледяной водой и вздрогнул от холода. Ни к чему мечтать о несбыточном. Он один такой урод, и ему с этим придется смириться. Пусть Драко живет спокойно и становится тем, кем ему и положено. А он будет обожать своего хоречка.   
— Что ты надумал? — выйдя из ванной, Гарри увидел полностью собранного и одетого Малфоя.   
— Я вернусь вечером и всё тебе расскажу, — Драко порывисто и крепко обнял его, чмокнул в ухо и быстро вышел.   
Гарри тоскливо смотрел ему вслед. Он уже так привык к тому, что Драко всегда был с ним рядом. Когда Малфоя не было поблизости, Гарри чувствовал себя так, словно у него отобрали его персональное солнце. Он торопливо оделся и принялся собирать учебники и пергаменты, надеясь, что завтрак развеет его грустные мысли. 

Снаружи уверенно забарабанили:  
— Гарри, ты еще здесь? — раздался бодрый голос его подруги.   
— Заходи, — Гарри распахнул дверь заклинанием, и Гермиона оживленно ворвалась в их комнату.   
— Надо же, Малфою удается заставить тебя поддерживать здесь порядок! — хмыкнула она, с любопытством оглядываясь вокруг.   
— При чем тут Малфой? Я и сам люблю, когда чисто, — Гарри вытащил ненужный учебник по Травологии и швырнул его на кровать, торопливо запихивая в сумку все остальное.   
— Оно и видно, — Гермиона засмеялась, направила палочку на учебник и левитировала его на стол. — Я встретила по дороге Драко. Он сказал, что они забирают домой его мать.   
Гарри кивнул головой:  
— Он не захотел брать меня с собой. Эта его вечная скрытность… — он закинул сумку на плечо и кивнул подруге: — Пойдем?

Половину пути до Большого зала они прошли в молчании. Гарри снова и снова вращался мыслями около Малфоя, а Гермиона не знала, как подступиться к деликатной теме.   
— Послушай, Гарри, — неуверенно начала она. — Неужели ее действительно нельзя вылечить?   
— Что? Откуда ты знаешь? — он резко развернулся и посмотрел на подругу с подозрением.   
— Мне сказал Драко. Тогда, в библиотеке.   
— Что он сказал тебе еще? — Гарри напряженно всматривался в ее лицо.   
— Гарри… — Гермиона замялась, — ты же понимаешь, что я тоже не могу тебе ничего сказать? Так же, как и ты мне. Это не мой секрет.   
Казалось, что Гарри готов был вот-вот взорваться, но внезапно уныло повесил голову и отвернулся:  
— Ты права.   
— Гарри, ты думаешь, что она сошла с ума, как Лонгботтомы? Почему они забирают ее домой? — Гермиона осторожно тронула его за плечо.   
— Мне сложно судить. Я думаю, что теперь знаю даже меньше, чем ты, — Гарри мрачно усмехнулся. — Он не говорит со мной об этом.   
— Он… просто он бережет тебя, — Гермиона подняла на него огорченный взгляд. — Некоторые вещи сложнее всего сказать самым близким людям.   
Гарри кивнул, пытаясь справиться с обидой.   
— У тебя есть какие-то идеи? — он искоса посмотрел на подругу.   
— Нет, но… — Гермиона сжала руки так, что костяшки пальцев жалобно хрустнули. — Помнишь, я тебе говорила, что мне интересна Ментальная магия?   
Гарри остановился у очередного балкона и облокотился на перила, глядя, как далеко внизу разъезжаются лестницы:   
— Это из-за твоих родителей?  
— Да, — она встала рядом с ним, крепко вцепляясь в перила. — Ты помнишь, сколько я пыталась восстановить им память после своего Обливиэйта? Если бы не то заклинание… — Гермиона помолчала и внезапно схватила его за локоть, разворачивая к себе: — Ты даже не представляешь, Гарри, ты просто не представляешь, что это такое, — пылко затараторила она. — Когда ты лезешь в мозг к дорогому тебе человеку и что-то пытаешься там изменить. Это страшно! Это очень страшно! А вдруг тебе не удастся потом все исправить? Ты просто не представляешь, сколько книжек я перечитала, прежде чем решилась на это. Всю жизнь я думала, что постараюсь сделать карьеру в Министерстве, что достаточно умна и сообразительна, чтобы пробиться в магическом мире. Но сейчас я понимаю, что оно мне совершенно не нужно! Я не хочу больше никого терять, я хочу только возвращать, понимаешь? И ничего другого на свете я не хочу так, как пытаться спасти таких вот людей, как родители Невилла или мать Драко. Я хочу видеть счастье в глазах их близких, я хочу наблюдать, как в их тела возвращается жизнь! И пусть за это почти не платят, пускай я не знаю, как буду пробивать себе дорогу, но я сделаю это, Гарри! Обязательно сделаю!   
Гарри озадаченно смотрел на подругу, ошеломленный ее порывом.   
— Ну… хорошо, — растерянно пробормотал он, когда она, выбившись из сил, склонилась над перилами рядом с ним, и приобнял ее за плечи. — Если ты решила все поменять, я только “за”.   
— Правда? — тихо спросила Гермиона.   
— Конечно. Только ты забыла одну важную вещь.   
— Какую? — она вскинула на Гарри жалобные глаза.   
— Ты никогда не будешь никуда пробиваться одна. Потому что у тебя есть я. Я тебе уже обещал комнату в доме на Гриммо и свою помощь? Ты думаешь, я шутил?   
— Нет, — она покраснела. — Но я думала, ты забудешь. Ты так счастлив с Драко… А влюбленные всегда забывают о других, — Гермиона смотрела на него благодарно и чуть виновато.   
— Неужели я когда-то давал тебе повод сомневаться во мне? — Гарри провел рукой по ее плечу. — Мой дом — твой дом, запомни это, — он внезапно рассмеялся, и Гермиона посмотрела на него с изумлением. Задорно улыбаясь он пояснил: — Ты не поверишь, но я даже выбил тебе у Люциуса постоянный пропуск в Малфой-мэнор.   
— Гарри! — Гермиона восторженно обхватила его за шею. — Я люблю тебя!   
— Я тоже тебя люблю, Герм, — растроганно сказал он ей. — Но лучше, чтобы Малфой об этом не слышал, если мы хотим пожить еще немного. Лично я не готов умирать таким молодым. И тебе не советую.   
Улыбаясь, она отстранилась:  
— Драко знает, что я безобидна, — Гермиона потянула его за руку: — Пойдем, не будем опаздывать, — она весело зашагала вперед. — Я даже не знаю, чему рада больше — тому, что ты обо мне подумал, или тому, что у меня будет доступ в библиотеку мэнора, — она оживленно вернулась к прежней теме. — Ты даже не представляешь, Гарри, какие у них там книги по медицине. Кто бы мог подумать, что у тех, кто так кичился чистотой своей крови, стоит поразительная подборка маггловских трудов! И я даже не думала, что где-то могут сохраниться работы Авиценны в таком прекрасном состоянии… Тебе это, наверное, не интересно, — оборвала она себя на полуслове. — Но если мне и правда можно будет посещать их поместье, я бы хотела посмотреть на мать Драко. А вдруг я и правда смогу чем-то помочь?   
Гарри резко остановился:  
— Гермиона, мне бы очень хотелось верить, что это может быть так. Но я тебя прошу, не вмешивайся. Драко слишком сильно привязан к матери. Несбывшаяся надежда, которую ты ему можешь подать, снова выбьет у него почву из-под ног или просто убьет. Я не могу этого допустить, Герм! Поклянись, что ты этого не сделаешь!   
— Чего именно, Гарри? — напряженно спросила она.   
— Ты ни слова не скажешь про это ни одному из Малфоев!   
— Но, Гарри… — она умоляюще посмотрела на него.   
— Никаких “но”! Поклянись мне сейчас же! — Гарри требовательно ухватил ее руками за плечи.   
Она обиженно посмотрела ему в глаза:   
— Я обещаю им ничего не говорить. Доволен?   
Гарри хмуро кивнул, словно сам сомневаясь в своем решении, и быстро пошел вперед. В полном молчании они вошли в Большой зал и уселись за стол, уставленный яствами. 

— Гарри, ты без Драко такой потерянный… — Луна подсела к нему поближе, протягивая круассан с сыром, щедро намазанный сверху клубничным джемом. — Съешь, тебе это непременно поможет. — Она внимательно посмотрела, как Гарри, стараясь не морщиться, откусывает сладко-соленый кусок, и без малейшего перерыва продолжила: — Его мама очень красивая, правда? Но разве можно помочь тому, кто сам себе помогать не хочет? Страх — очень сильное оружие для того, кто умеет им пользоваться. Что ты думаешь об укушенных оборотнями? — она глянула сквозь Гарри прозрачными глазами и вскрикнула так громко, что он чуть не подавился очередным куском круассана: — Ой, Гарри, у тебя в волосах мозгошмыг! Осторожнее с ними! Они бывают очень агрессивны весной!   
Луна то ли сделала вид, то ли действительно вытащила кого-то у него из волос и брезгливо отбросила в сторону Симуса.   
— Эй, что ты делаешь?! — Симус подскочил с места и принялся нервно отряхиваться.   
— Ты все равно в них не веришь! — певуче сообщила ему Луна, заботливо подливая Гарри чай и зачем-то кладя в чашку масло.   
— Знаешь, верю-не верю, это мое дело! А швыряться в меня ими не надо! — Симус крутился на месте, лихорадочно пытаясь узреть невидимое.   
— Вот и все они так, — доверительно пожаловалась Гарри Луна, приближая к нему белокурую голову. — Сначала не верят, а как доходит дело до укусов, сразу бросаются искать противоядие. — Он у тебя на воротнике, — услужливо подсказала она прыгающему возле стола Финнигану, и тот с воплями принялся срывать с себя мантию. — Но ты-то мне веришь, правда, Гарри? — задумчиво спросила она.   
— Конечно, — хоть Гарри несколько покривил душой, но решил, что сейчас это будет нелишним.   
— Вот и хорошо! — солнечно улыбнулась ему Луна. — Ведь твоя чешуя уже крепчает. А значит, счастье совсем близко!   
— Луна, я перестану приглашать тебя за наш стол, — укоризненно сказал ей Невилл, стараясь сдержать улыбку при виде яростных прыжков Финнигана по сброшенной на пол мантии. — Ты смущаешь своими разговорами моих однокурсников.   
— Главное, что Гарри меня понимает. Правда, Гарри? — и материнским жестом, полным заботы, Луна погладила его по голове.   
Гарри смущенно кивнул и уткнулся в свою тарелку. О своей анимагической форме он не говорил даже Гермионе, но, вполне возможно, что слухи уже просочились за пределы Аврората.   
Вяло накалывая на вилку большой кусок омлета, он гадал, чем в этот момент занят его Малфой, и надеялся, что у него все складывается удачно.   
— Ну как ты там, Малфой? Тебя нет всего час, а я по тебе уже скучаю, — мысленно позвал он. — Ну какого черта ты запретил мне с тобой идти? Ну вот где ты сейчас, а?

А Драко Малфой в это время сидел в холле клиники Святой Изабеллы в Авиньоне, и обхватив себя руками за плечи, напряженно кусал губы и тоже мысленно разговаривал со своим занудным очкариком, морщась от запаха лекарств и лаванды.   
— Гарри чертов Поттер, — тоскливо прошептал он, неотрывно глядя на светло-салатовую дверь, за которой скрылся его отец. — Ну и где ты сейчас, Мордред тебя раздери?! Неужели не мог пойти со мной? Хоть бы раз проявил свое ослиное упрямство в нужное время. Мне так плохо без тебя, Гарри.   
Драко судорожно стиснул руки и попытался успокоиться. Пока Люциус внутри разговаривал о чем-то с врачом так эмоционально, что тонкая дверь колыхалась под напором магии, он был вынужден сидеть в тесном коридоре на неудобной деревянной скамье и терпеливо ждать. 

Он не видел маму с того самого случая. Визиты родственников в клинике почему-то были запрещены, и он просто приходил сюда: посидеть под раскидистым платаном и посмотреть на окна с голубыми ставнями на втором этаже обветшалого серого здания в надежде, что однажды за шторами мелькнет знакомый силуэт.  
— Но, мсье, но! — раздавались из врачебного кабинета истошные вопли, чуть приглушенные салатовой дверью, и ответные возмущенные крики Люциуса. — Она нельзя... laisser… как это у вас… нельзя оставлять это место!   
— А я говорю, это моя жена, и вы обязаны мне ее отдать по закону! — Драко услышал, как отец тяжело стукнул кулаком по столу.   
— Мадам тяжело... malade… есть болен! Побойся вашего Мерлин! Малейший потрясений чреват ей боком! Я буду жаловаться на вам!  
— Уф! — Люциус резко распахнул дверь и вышел в коридор, промакивая вспотевший лоб белоснежным платком. — Уж на что я хорош в переговорах, но этот упырь-врачеватель на редкость силен! Не сдается без боя! — пояснил он, подходя к сыну.   
— Почему он не хочет ее отпускать? — Драко растерянно поднялся со скамьи.   
Люциус бросил на него снисходительный взгляд:   
— Деньги. Разумеется, ему нужны наши деньги, Драко. Ты же заплатил за ее лечение немалую сумму, часть которой ему теперь придется вернуть. А он надеялся продержать ее тут до конца жизни и стрясти с нас в десять раз больше. Клянется подать на меня жалобу в Визенгамот за жестокое обращение с женой, если я посмею забрать настолько больного человека домой. Только этого мне сейчас не хватало, — Люциус раздраженно скомкал платок и сунул его в карман. — Что делать будем? — он сумрачно посмотрел на сына.   
— Может быть, позвать Поттера? — сказал Драко первое, что пришло ему в голову, и тут же об этом пожалел.   
— Драко, у тебя совсем мозги отказали? — Люциус сердито насупил брови. — Совсем не можешь обойтись без своего Поттера так, что уже соображать перестал? — внезапно лоб его разгладился, а по лицу расползлась хищная ухмылка. — Хотя, постой! Это не у тебя, а у меня отказали мозги! Не иначе от долгого сидения в Азкабане! Кто бы мог подумать! Отлично, Драко, просто отлично! — Люциус хлопнул его по плечу и торопливым шагом снова вошел в кабинет.   
— Мой будущий зять Гарри Поттер очень хотел, чтобы на свадьбе присутствовала мать жениха, — раздался из-за неплотно прикрытой двери его небрежный холодный голос.   
— Гарри Поттер? — голос колдомедика впервые нерешительно дрогнул, и он неожиданно заговорил на чистейшем английском: — Знаменитый Гарри Поттер, спасший всю магическую Европу — ваш зять?   
— Да, — холодно усмехнулся Люциус. — Или как там у вас говорится? Уи!   
— Вы должен был сказать об этом зараз! — оправившийся от внезапного шока колдомедик тут же вернул себе французский акцент.   
— Я не думал, что придется прибегать к помощи моего дорогого зятя ради такой мелочи. Сейчас он слишком занят: организует санитарные инспекции частных клиник в Марселе, — весело поведал ему Люциус.   
— Оставьте ваши грязные намеки, мистер Малфой! — взбеленился француз, снова мгновенно утративший свой речевой колорит. — Я вам не верю! Я вообще не обязан верить любому проходимцу, который решит примазаться к славе Национального героя!   
— Драко, подойди сюда и срочно вызови Гарри, — громко приказал Люциус сыну. — Заранее извинись, что нам приходится отрывать его от дел! Но это заведение определенно нуждается в проверке!   
— Ой, как вы меня напугали! У меня просто поджилки трясутся от страха, — француз иронично фыркнул, тем не менее поспешно прикрывая собой дальний угол, в котором сами собой смешивались какие-то разноцветные порошки. — Давайте, давайте, зовите! Я с радостью посмотрю на ваш зять!  
— Драко, ты идешь? — нетерпеливо рявкнул Люциус.   
— Да, отец, — появившийся в дверях Драко окинул уничижительным взглядом коротышку с пышными черными усами, который внезапно перестал улыбаться и судорожно поправил белый халат, пристально вглядываясь ему в лицо. — Я сейчас отправлю ему Патронуса. Придется оторвать Гарри от дел. Надеюсь, он все же успеет вечером попасть в Министерство. А в полдень он должен давать интервью в “Ежедневный пророк”. Нам повезет, если он будет в хорошем настроении. Гарри очень сердится, когда кто-то мешает его планам.   
— Скажи ему, чтобы заодно отправил запрос в Министерство на проверку условий содержания английских пациентов в частных клиниках Франции. В особенности, в клинике Святой Изабеллы, — мстительно порекомендовал ему Люциус, и оба Малфоя выжидающе уставились на врача.   
— Не надо стараться. Я вас узнать, — хмуро сообщил француз с плавающим акцентом младшему Малфою, бросая взгляд на дальнюю полку со стопкой газет. — В “Пророк” быть ваши колдо вместе с мсье Поттер, я видеть. Так что ваша взяла, — он огорченно махнул рукой и возмущенно обратился к Люциусу: — Что же вы не сказать мне сразу, что Гарри Поттер ваш зять? Только зря тратить мой ценный время!  
— Мы не любим пользоваться своим положением, — усмехнулся старший Малфой, откровенно забавляясь.   
— Угу. Я это видеть, — проигравший француз сердито посмотрел на него и внезапно крикнул: — Элен!   
Возникшая в проеме рыженькая медсестра в опрятном белом фартуке склонилась перед ним в почтительном поклоне.   
— Привестите сюда мадам Малфой и отдать этим людям. Но я вас есть предупредить, мсье Малфой, для больной это не есть хорошо! Побольше гулять, почаще кормить! Защитные чары день и ночь! — строго сообщил он и величественным жестом выставил обоих из кабинета, стараясь сохранить хотя бы остатки растоптанной гордости. — Английский вурдалак! — раздался обиженный голос из-за закрытой двери.   
— Французский упырь! — не остался в долгу старший Малфой и ухмыльнулся под укоризненным взглядом Драко. 

Но дальше им смотреть друг на друга стало некогда, потому что вдали за углом послышались тихие шаги, и через какое-то время веснушчатая сиделка ввела в коридор безучастную Нарциссу. Медсестра привычно двинула палочкой, снимая с больной поддерживающую и перемещающую магию, и Нарцисса безвольно замерла перед ними, глядя куда-то в пустоту.   
— Мама! — Драко задохнулся от жалости, увидев все тот же стеклянный беспомощный взгляд и похудевшее, почти прозрачное лицо.   
— Милая? — забыв обо всем, Люциус шагнул к ней и бережно обнял хрупкие плечи. Нарцисса все так же равнодушно смотрела в пространство, и Люциус осторожно притянул ее к себе и уткнулся носом в собранные кверху волосы. — Ты не узнаешь меня, да? — еле слышно прошептал он, и Драко отвернулся, скрывая слезы.   
Поттер сто раз привязывался к нему с вопросом, как же так получилось, что холодный Драко наедине с ним становится таким ласковым. Разумеется, Гарри решил, что он пошел этим в мать, и Драко никогда не разубеждал его и не сознавался, что в этом он как раз сильно похож на отца. 

Люциус что-то тихо шептал жене в пепельные волосы, нежно прижимая к себе, целовал виски и согревал дыханием руки, а Драко отошел к дальнему окну, словно ему срочно понадобилось увидеть, как качается на ветру старый платан.   
Стараясь не замечать ноющей боли в груди, Драко просто водил пальцами по растрескавшейся краске на подоконнике и смотрел, как сильный ветер раскачивает и гнет к земле тяжелые ветви. Как хорошо было бы сейчас так же стоять, сдавшись на милость воздушных струй, надувающих мантию как паруса, отчаянно треплющих волосы, и ни о чем не думать. Совсем ни о чем.   
Крупная ворона отчаянно цеплялась лапами за сук, качаясь вместе с веткой, как на качелях. “Если сейчас улетит, то все будет хорошо”, — внезапно подумал Драко, и ворона, словно услышав его мысли, гордо расправила крылья, подпрыгнула и тяжело, неуклюже полетела вдаль, храбро борясь с боковым ветром.   
— Нам пора, Драко, — Люциус тронул его за плечо, и Драко, обернувшись, с тоской увидел, что глаза отца покраснели. — Помоги мне.   
Драко подошел к матери и осторожно взял ее под руку, дожидаясь, пока Люциус наложит на нее нужные чары и бережно возьмет жену за другую ладонь.   
— На счет три, — отрывисто скомандовал Люциус, и вихрь аппарации вырвал их из французского городишки, чтобы тут же перенести всех троих в родной мэнор.


	42. Попытка

В самой глубине души Драко надеялся, что знакомые запахи и звуки помогут матери прийти в себя. Но, разумеется, ничего не изменилось. Они с отцом осторожно провели Нарциссу по длинным коридорам в ее спальню. 

Притихшие домовики распахнули перед хозяйкой двустворчатые высокие двери, и она, ведомая мужем и сыном при помощи перемещающих заклинаний, все так же безучастно вошла внутрь и, подчиняясь их рукам и магии, села на стул возле окна, глядя вдаль невидящими глазами.   
— Никаких реакций, — пробормотал отец, и Драко понял, что он тоже надеялся на чудо.   
— Позови Северуса, — тихо попросил Люциус, присаживаясь перед женой на корточки.   
Драко кивнул и вышел из комнаты, поспешно двигаясь в сторону подвалов. Можно было послать домовика, но он был рад получить небольшую передышку, отвлечься от прозрачного взгляда сквозь него и попытаться утихомирить колкую ломоту в груди.   
Глубоко погрузившись в свои мысли, Драко спустился в подземелья и тайными ходами добрался до профессорской лаборатории. Он уже подошел к лестнице, ведущей вниз, как внезапно на него резко пахнуло землей и сыростью, и от накативших воспоминаний о мучившем их с Поттером Розье его чуть не вывернуло на каменные ступеньки. “Гарри! Не трогай Поттера”... Драко ухватился рукой за выступ в стене и судорожно глотал ртом прохладный спертый воздух, стараясь справиться с накрывшей его паникой, когда увидел, как к нему торопливо бежит Снейп.   
— Услышал тебя, — чуть запыхавшись, пояснил он, обхватывая Драко руками и прижимая к себе. — Тише, Драко, дыши! Дыши как следует.   
Драко благодарно уцепился пальцами за его мантию и вдохнул привычные с детства и оттого уютные запахи сухих трав и реактивов.   
— Уже вернулись? — Снейп несильно похлопывал его по спине, помогая справиться с собой. — Ну как она?   
— Плохо, — прохрипел Драко. — Все так же. Никого не узнает.   
— Пойдем, посмотрим? — Снейп осторожно начал выводить его из подвалов наверх. Драко с силой вцеплялся в него руками и послушно позволял себя вести. Лишь только совсем выбравшись из подземелий на солнечный свет, он начал понемногу приходить в себя. 

— Хорошо, что ты смог себя преодолеть, — Снейп вел его в спальню Нарциссы, придерживая за плечи, как маленького. — Теперь с каждым разом будет все легче.   
— Правда? — Драко с надеждой взглянул на него. Он привык доверять хмурому профессору с самого детства.   
— Страх нужно побеждать сразу, иначе с каждым днем будет все сложнее, — пояснил тот. — Если ты упал с метлы и испугался, тут же садись на нее снова. Иначе паника захватит тебя целиком, и ты уже никогда не будешь летать. А ты молодец, — Снейп ободряюще похлопал его по спине и, чуть запнувшись, поинтересовался: — А почему ты не взял с собой своего Поттера? — Драко независимо пожал плечами. — Ясно. До сих пор боишься показать ему свою слабость, — Снейп усмехнулся, не спрашивая, а утверждая. — Ты когда-нибудь поверишь, что у него к тебе все серьезно?   
К счастью, Драко не нужно было отвечать на этот сложный вопрос, потому что они уже подходили к маминой комнате. На пороге Снейп чуть замешкался, словно страшась открыть дверь, но тут же преодолел себя и вошел внутрь своим обычным размашистым шагом. 

Нарцисса, опираясь на плечо Люциуса, стояла возле журнального столика, и Драко замер неподалеку, жадно вглядываясь в до боли знакомую картину: мама рядом с отцом, большая ваза с ее любимыми пионами, знакомый томик стихов… Все было почти как раньше, не считая безвольно опущенных рук и равнодушного взгляда.   
Снейп торопливо подошел к ней:   
— Нарси… — он замер напротив и долго вглядывался в безучастное лицо. — Что он с тобой сделал, моя девочка? — он заботливо убрал с ее лица выпавший из прически локон, болезненно всматриваясь в ее невидящие глаза.   
— Как думаешь, можно что-нибудь сделать, Сев? — надтреснутым напряженным голосом спросил его Люциус.   
— Ее смотрели медики и не нашли ответа. Ты же знаешь, что я не врач, — Снейп сосредоточенно заглядывал Нарциссе в зрачки и пытался прощупать пульс.  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я доверяю тебе больше всех врачей! — повысил голос Люциус и гневно сверкнул на него глазами. — Ты просто боишься! Снимаешь с себя ответственность! Как всегда! Ты...  
— Не ори на меня, Люц, — ровно отозвался Снейп. — Ты словно не знаешь, что я сделаю для нее все, что в моих силах. Но я не уверен, что это в моих силах, вот в чем беда, — тихо добавил он, сгибая и разгибая точеную изящную кисть и тонкие пальцы, проверяя реакции. — Пока я даже не могу распознать, что это такое.   
— Просто я… Не знаю, что делать, — Люциус резко отвернулся к окну.   
— Делай все то же самое, — сдержанно ответил Снейп, начиная сканировать Нарциссу своей палочкой. — Ей нужно есть. Ей нужно гулять. Ей нужно общаться. И, может быть, однажды…   
— Может быть… — Люциус мерно стискивал кулаки, все так же неотрывно глядя на зеленеющий парк.   
— Мне нужно в библиотеку. Возможно, в одной из книг найдется ответ, — Снейп оставил равнодушную Нарциссу в покое и кивнул застывшему возле матери Драко. — Как это ни больно, через неделю вы привыкнете, и вам станет легче. 

Если Драко сразу и не совсем поверил профессору, то со временем убедился в его правоте. Жизнь в мэноре постепенно входила в свою колею. Отец прогуливался с женой по саду, разбирал деловые бумаги, потихоньку приводил в порядок дела и планировал какие-то встречи; домовики с радостью ухаживали за хозяйкой и высаживали в парке ее любимые цветы, а Снейп коротал все свободное время в библиотеке в поисках ответа. А Драко с Гарри появлялись в мэноре по вечерам пятницы и проводили в нем все выходные. Драко удивлялся тому, что отец, казалось, даже был рад присутствию Поттера. Хотя, вспоминая, как ему самому было тоскливо и больно в разрушенном поместье, напичканным счастливыми видениями, Драко понимал, что отец, видимо, тоже ищет успокоения в чужом обществе. Тем более, что рядом с Поттером всегда и всем было тепло, он знал это как никто другой, потому что сам всегда жался к Гарри в поисках утешения. 

Субботним утром старый домовик, покачиваясь на высокой стремянке, восстанавливал лепнину под самым потолком Голубого зала и колдовал над люстрой, а Люциус давал ему указания, когда Гарри заглянул к ним в комнату в поисках Драко.   
— Мистер Поттер? — Люциус приподнял светлую ровную бровь.   
— Гарри, — он улыбнулся ему. — Мы договаривались с вами, что я для вас просто Гарри.   
Люциус раздраженно отвернулся от него и снова стал смотреть на домовика.   
— Вы не видели Драко? Я все утро его ищу, — поинтересовался Гарри, глядя, как эльф самоотверженно тянется в дальний угол, приклеивая заклинанием крупный витиеватый кусок.   
— Он разбирает архивы, — нехотя процедил Люциус, тоже следя за процессом, как показалось Гарри, лишь для того, чтобы не встречаться с ним глазами.   
Внезапно домовик свесился со стремянки чуть больше, чем стоило, длинные тонкие ножки лестницы поехали вбок и, пискнув, он полетел с семиметровой высоты головой вниз.   
Люциус еще не успел выхватить свою палочку, как эльф внезапно затормозил и, мерно покачиваясь словно на облаке, завис в воздухе.   
— Впечатляет, — Люциус, так и не успев произнести заклинание, опустил руку с зажатой в пальцах палочкой и оглянулся на Гарри, который небрежным жестом выброшенной вперед руки спокойно опускал домовика на пол. — Как вы это делаете?   
— Я не знаю, — Гарри пожал плечами, с легкой улыбкой глядя на благодарно кланяющегося домовика, и пояснил: — Просто оно теперь есть во мне, вот и всё. Появилось после войны.   
— И ваша анимагическая форма как-то связана с этой способностью? — Люциус смотрел на него с каким-то непонятным напряжением во взгляде.   
— Я… я не знаю, — Гарри смущенно умолк, не зная, как рассказать потенциальному тестю о своем внутреннем монстре.   
Какое-то время Люциус молчал, будто о чем-то задумавшись.   
— Что у вас с моим сыном... Гарри? — внезапно спросил он.   
— Я думал, тут всё очевидно, — Гарри улыбнулся ему помимо своей воли, но Люциус по-прежнему хмуро ждал от него ответа.   
— И все-таки?   
— Я люблю его, — просто ответил он. — И ваш сын — лучшее, что случилось со мной в жизни.   
Люциус повернулся и посмотрел на него в упор:   
— Северус рассказал мне о вашей… хм… магической проблеме.   
Гарри внутренне сжался в ожидании удара:   
— Если Драко хочет отказаться от меня, я готов…   
— Не мелите чепухи, — раздраженно отмахнулся от него Люциус. — Драко вполне способен за себя постоять. Но я хотел бы узнать границы вашей силы. Вы уже почти член семьи и можете ответить мне смело как на духу.   
Гарри пожал плечами:  
— И рад бы сказать. Но я сам их не знаю. Когда мне что-то нужно, я просто это делаю, вот и все. Почему вы спрашиваете? — Гарри с любопытством уставился на старшего Малфоя.   
— Я хотел бы… — Люциус быстро взглянул на него исподлобья, и в его глазах впервые промелькнула неуверенность, но он все же собрался с духом и решительно закончил: — Я бы хотел попросить вас попробовать вылечить мою жену.   
Гарри в ужасе отпрянул от него:   
— Я не… Я никогда… — совсем недавно он накричал за это на свою лучшую подругу, а теперь, получается, сам отец Драко просит его сделать то же самое?   
— Мы ничего не скажем Драко, чтобы не давать ему ложную надежду, я обещаю, — словно прочитав его мысли, поспешно заверил его Люциус. — Но, возможно, ваша сила сумеет справится там, где медицина и магия бессильны?   
Гарри испуганно помотал головой:  
— Я никогда не лечил… Я вообще не знаю, что делать.   
— Просто попробуйте, ладно? И не говорите об этом никому, — Люциус мрачно усмехнулся и пояснил: — Северус с меня шкуру спустит, если узнает. Как-то очень уж он к вам проникся. Я вас очень прошу… Гарри. 

Гарри растерянно посмотрел в напряженное лицо, так неуловимо похожее на потерянное лицо Драко, и нехотя кивнул, отчаянно пытаясь найти выход из положения. Он не смел отказать отчаявшемуся Люциусу в прямой просьбе, но не верил, что из этой затеи что-нибудь выйдет. Получив его согласие, старший Малфой торопливо взмахнул рукой, приглашая следовать за собой, и они, пройдя несколько коридоров, вскоре оказались в спальне Нарциссы. 

В комнате с голубыми шелковыми обоями тонко пахло чем-то цветочным и свежим. Нарцисса в кремовом легком платье безучастно сидела на стуле, глядя в стену перед собой. Шустрая, крепко сбитая домовиха ловко перебирала ее вещи, на самом деле сосредоточенно приглядывая за хозяйкой. Завидев посетителей, эльфийка склонилась в низком поклоне и поспешно исчезла, оставляя их только втроем.   
— Вот, — Люциус неловко замер рядом с неподвижной женой.   
Гарри подошел ближе и послушно опустился на стул напротив. Впервые он мог беспрепятственно разглядеть мать Драко так близко. Огромные серые глаза, пускай сейчас безжизненные и пустые, все же были очень похожи на глаза ее сына. Тонкое лицо, породистое, словно мраморное. Волосы — то ли пепельные, то ли золотые, нервные изящные руки, идеальная осанка, — даже сейчас Нарцисса сидела так ровно и в то же время небрежно, словно была на приеме у монарших особ.   
Гарри неловко протянул руку вперед, не зная, что можно сказать или сделать. Он чувствовал себя совершенно по-идиотски. Гарри явно не годился на роль любимого проповедника тети Петуньи, который гордо вещал с телеэкранов: “Встань и иди!”. Он вообще не чувствовал в себе способности к чему-то такому. Но Люциус неотрывно смотрел на него почти что с мольбой, и первый раз в жизни Гарри видел надменного аристократа таким уязвимым. 

— Энервейт! — прошептал он, посылая вперед заклинание.   
Его сила всколыхнулась, вырываясь на волю сиреневой вспышкой с зелеными всполохами, и Нарциссу обдало волной магии, словно теплым ветром.   
Гарри с надеждой взглянул в ее лицо, но ничего не случилось. Она продолжала все так же безразлично смотреть сквозь него, послушно скрестив на коленях руки.  
Гарри затравленно оглянулся на Люциуса, застывшего в отчаянной надежде чуть поодаль, и снова направил на Нарциссу ладонь:  
— Энервейт! — решительно выкрикнул он. — Оживи!.. Воскресни… Проснись! Давай же… — умолял Гарри, в волнении поднимаясь со стула и посылая в больную все новые и новые порции магии. От его усилий пространство вокруг Нарциссы уже вовсю искрило и переливалось огнями, разноцветные всполохи плясали вокруг ее тела, а она сидела посреди бушующей магии все такая же отстраненная и погруженная в себя. — Может быть, попробовать через Империус? — взмокший от волнения Гарри быстро взглянул на Люциуса и вытер лоб рукавом.   
— Делай все, что считаешь нужным, — хрипло отозвался тот, прожигая жену глазами.   
Гарри, чувствуя, как от непривычного доверия старшего Малфоя по позвоночнику прокатывается холодок, быстро наложил на Нарциссу заклинание Подчинения и снова принялся отдавать приказы:  
— Очнись! Энервейт! Вигилаверис! — бормотал он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и пробуя всплывающие откуда-то в памяти разные Шоковые заклинания. — Мементоте! Вспомни! Ну давай же, давай! 

— ...достаточно, мистер Поттер.   
Голос Люциуса был настолько безжизненным и пустым, что Гарри, бессильно уронив руку, обернулся и посмотрел на него, чуть не плача:  
— Простите…   
— Спасибо, что попытался, — тускло сказал тот, собственноручно снимая с жены Империус и уже привычным движением укутывая ее вуалью Защитных чар. — Всё было зря. Мне не стоило позволять себе верить…   
Гарри виновато смотрел на Люциуса, который, потеряв последнюю надежду, прямо у него на глазах постарел лет на двадцать и, цепляясь пальцами за косяк и сильно сутулясь, вышел из комнаты.   
Гарри опять перевел взгляд на красивое женское лицо с глазами, так похожими на глаза его Драко. Домовиха уже снова неслышно возникла в комнате и теперь тихо стояла рядом с хозяйкой.   
— Очнись, ну пожалуйста, очнись, — умоляюще прошептал Гарри Нарциссе, пытаясь проникнуть к ней в сознание и нащупать там хоть какие-то проблески. Но ответом ему была лишь полная пустота. Магия упрямо молчала, а Нарцисса все так же безучастно глядела сквозь него на что-то, видимое только ей одной. 

Гарри расстроенно опустил руки и молча покинул комнату. Он медленно брел по коридору, чувствуя себя кругом виноватым перед всеми. Гарри снова и снова невольно вспоминал полумертвое от отчаяния лицо Люциуса и пытался проглотить горький комок в горле, который все никак не хотел убираться. Зачем он на это пошел? Ведь заранее знал, что ничего не получится. А теперь достаточно было один раз вспомнить сникшие плечи старшего Малфоя, чтобы окончательно убедиться в том, что нужно покончить с самодеятельным врачеванием раз и навсегда.   
Возле библиотеки на него внезапно налетел Драко:  
— Ты не видел отца? — спросил он, сосредоточенно листая какие-то бумаги.   
— Нет, — Гарри попытался улыбнуться ему как ни в чем не бывало, отчаянно надеясь, что старший Малфой все же вскоре сумеет прийти в себя и оправиться от потрясения. А Гарри теперь уж точно станет упрямо молчать до конца. Хватит с него разрушенных ожиданий одного Люциуса, Драко не должен ни о чем узнать и не будет надеяться впустую. 

Драко оторвался от своих записей:  
— Знаешь, Поттер, я тут вспомнил, что обещал твоей Грейнджер доступ в библиотеку. Давай пригласим ее завтра сюда?   
— Ты пытаешься оживить мэнор? — Гарри и сам удивился своей проницательности.   
Драко смущенно усмехнулся:   
— Здесь стало так тихо. Северус все время пропадает то в библиотеке, то в подземельях. Отца тоже вечно не найдешь. Даже ты стал куда-то исчезать, — возмущенно пожаловался он. — Вот где ты, например, сейчас был?  
— Я… — Гарри замялся, лихорадочно подыскивая достойный ответ. — Смотрел, что можно сделать с западным крылом, — нашелся он на ходу.   
— Да, точно. Оно же совсем разрушено. На него уйдет уйма времени, — Драко чуть опечалился, но тут же решительно сообщил: — Тогда нам тем более нужна Грейнджер!   
— Ты думаешь, Гермиона тебя развлечет? — Гарри притянул Малфоя к себе, радуясь его словам. Он уже давно хотел взять с собой подругу, но пока стеснялся об этом просить, не зная, как к этому отнесутся хозяева дома. — Да она же засядет в библиотеке рядом с профессором, только мы ее и видели.   
Драко как-то странно взглянул на него и ухмыльнулся:  
— Ну и пусть сидит. Зато я буду знать, что в поместье полно народу! Да и вроде как я к ней привык. Так я пошлю ей Патронус?   
— Давай, — Гарри невольно улыбнулся его оживлению. — Ты же знаешь, в этом я только “за”.   
— Но учти! Твоего рыжего я звать не буду! — Драко подозрительно посмотрел на него из-под падающей на глаза челки.   
Гарри хмыкнул:  
— Тебя никто и не просит. Гермиона с ним давно рассталась.   
— А! — по неопределенному возгласу Драко Гарри так и не понял его реакции на это событие, потому что тот уже направился к дверям в Розовый зал, доставая на ходу свою палочку.   
— Кстати, я ведь до сих пор не видел твой Патронус, Малфой! — Гарри, войдя в комнату следом за ним, вопросительно смотрел ему в спину, недоумевая, как такое могло случиться. — Кто у тебя? — с любопытством спросил он.   
Драко обернулся и бросил на него неуверенный взгляд исподлобья. Насупленно помолчав пару секунд, он обиженно поджал губы и сдался, обреченно взмахивая палочкой. 

Серебристый хорек весело кувыркнулся в воздухе и изящно заскользил по комнате вокруг парней, приглашая в игру.   
— Малфой, — Гарри расплылся в абсолютно идиотской улыбке. — Все-таки это он! Я тебя обожаю!   
— Между прочим, это не хорек! Это норка! — с мрачным достоинством оповестил его Драко. — Опасный лесной хищник! И даже такой балбес как ты должен знать… — раздраженно начал он, но не успел договорить, потому что Гарри, не выдержав, расхохотался и прижал его к себе, покрывая лицо поцелуями.   
— Я так и знал, что ты белый и пушистый, Малфой, сколько бы ты ни прикидывался! — радовался он, стискивая в руках оскорбленного в лучших чувствах Драко.   
— Пусти, придурок, — отбивался от него Малфой, между делом подставляя под его губы еще и чувствительную шею. — Ничего ты не понимаешь в животных, бестолочь!  
— Зато я знаю главное: он пушистый и милый! — Гарри радостно фыркнул ему в волосы, а Драко возмущенно дернулся и попытался лягнуть его в голень. — А о чем ты вспоминаешь, когда вызываешь его? — спросил Гарри, заинтересованно заглядывая в раскрасневшееся лицо и ласково отводя со лба светлую челку. — Какое твое самое счастливое воспоминание, Драко?  
Малфой отстранился от него и раздраженно поинтересовался:  
— У нас сегодня день откровений, Поттер? — но, увидев влюбленный искренний взгляд, внезапно сдался: — Как ты тащил меня на себе из Адского пламени, болван! А теперь ты мне дашь, наконец, отправить его Грейнджер?  
— Передавай ей привет, — растроганный Гарри отошел к окну, а Драко торопливо наговорил призрачному зверьку текст приглашения и взмахом руки отправил его в полет.


	43. Гостеприимство мэнора

Гермиона сидела на подоконнике в спальне девочек и смотрела в окно. Весь день она провела в библиотеке, изучая сложные составы Отвлекающих зелий до тех пор, пока в глазах не зарябило. И поскольку читать больше было нельзя, чем ей теперь заняться она решительно не представляла. С тех пор, как она разошлась с Роном, а Гарри с Малфоем стали проводить все выходные в мэноре, она осталась совсем одна. Хмурый профессор подчеркнуто ее игнорировал и шарахался, как от дементора, что окончательно делало жизнь противной и серой. 

— Скучаешь? — веселая Джинни приземлилась рядом с ней на подоконник. Впрочем, по ее напряженной позе было видно, что присела она ненадолго.   
После разрыва с Роном, их отношения с Джинни тоже почему-то завяли. Они не ссорились, не ругались, просто стали заметно меньше общаться. К тому же Джинни снова начала встречаться с Дином и все свободное время теперь была с ним.   
— Отдыхаю, — спокойно поправила ее Гермиона и постаралась улыбнуться как ни в чем не бывало: всегда тяжело признаваться, что ты никому не нужна.   
— Ты всё одна да одна. А где Гарри? — Джинни изящно поправила выбившуюся рыжую прядь.   
— Гарри с Малфоем, — Гермиона удивленно взглянула на нее, гадая, специально хотела поддеть ее подруга, или это вырвалось у нее просто случайно.   
— А я думала, вы будете общаться втроем. Но что-то их последнее время стало совсем не видно, — Джинни смотрела на нее так простодушно, что Гермиона поняла — нет ничего нечаянного, это обычная женская месть.   
— Они в мэноре. Там много работы, — сдержанно ответила она, с подчеркнутым интересом разглядывая пролетающую мимо окна сову.   
— Ну да, я совсем забыла. Тебе же туда вход воспрещен. У Малфоев свои заморочки насчет чистокровности.   
Гермиона обернулась и изумленно посмотрела на подругу — теперь уже, совершенно очевидно, бывшую подругу, — которая так откровенно бросала ей вызов.   
— Я тебя чем-то обидела, Джинни? — Гермиона не любила женские игры, поэтому решила спросить напрямик.   
И хотя она постаралась сказать это как можно спокойнее, но голос задрожал от обиды — тяжело быть одной, всеми забытой, да еще и отвечать на едкие подколки той, кто недавно был на твоей стороне.   
— Просто я подумала, что, видимо, Рон был для тебя не слишком хорош, раз ты решила его бросить, — в вызывающем взгляде, который кинула на нее Джинни, читалась жгучая обида за всю семью. — Возможно, ты его бросила, когда начала рассчитывать на более интересные знакомства?   
— Ты говоришь глупости, — вспыхнула Гермиона. — Это совершенно никак не связано!   
Но Джинни смотрела на нее, явно не веря:   
— А я думаю, что очень даже! Вначале ты мне рассказываешь о своей большой и неправильной любви, а потом ты бросаешь моего брата как раз тогда, когда Люциус Малфой должен выйти из Азкабана… Что уж тут непонятного!   
Гермиона, поперхнувшись воздухом, уставилась на нее во все глаза.   
— Люциус Малфой? Джинни, опомнись!  
— Я давно уже опомнилась! И хочу сказать, что зря ты надеешься, — резко выпалила Джинни и, спрыгнув на пол, решительно встала напротив нее. — Он один из тех, кто свято блюдет чистоту своей крови и никогда даже не посмотрит в твою сторону! Вход в мэнор тебе все равно заказан!  
— Джинни, ты что, мне завидуешь? — снова прямо спросила пораженная до глубины души Гермиона.   
— Мне нечему завидовать! — Джинни покраснела до корней рыжих волос. — Гарри все равно не с тобой, а с Малфоем, и им до тебя нет никакого дела! А Люциус Малфой женат! Так что тебе все равно ничего не светит!  
Гермиона смотрела на Джинни в полном ошеломлении, словно до сих пор не могла поверить в то, что слышит:  
— А ты не подумала, что я теперь вообще одна? — тихо спросила она. — Ты не подумала, что именно сейчас мне нужны твои поддержка и помощь вместо попыток утопить еще глубже?  
Но Джинни в запальчивости уже не слышала никаких доводов разума:   
— И что я должна? Помочь тебе подобраться к богатому жениху? Чтобы ты купалась в деньгах после того, как бросила моего брата? — обиженно выкрикнула она. — Так вот знай, ничего у тебя не выйдет! Такая как ты никогда не перешагнет порог мэнора.   
— И какая же я? Ну давай, скажи это, Джинни! Скажи это слово! — в глазах Гермионы закипали сердитые слезы. Она поспешно спрыгнула с подоконника и встала напротив Джинни. — И чем же ты сама тогда лучше Малфоев?  
Бывшие подруги возмущенно смотрели друг на друга, больше не пытаясь скрыть давние обиды, которые так внезапно хлынули наружу. 

Едва Джинни успела открыть рот для ответа, как их спор прервал прозрачный хорек, ловкой серебристой молнией промелькнувший между ними. Он завис в воздухе перед Гермионой, с любопытством рассматривая девушек круглыми бойкими глазками.   
Джинни, увидев его, презрительно скривилась, а Гермиона расстроенно уставилась на него, стараясь подавить слезы.   
— Грейнджер, вот скажи, тебе еще не надоело торчать в школьной библиотеке, где и нормальных книг толком нет? — внезапно спросил хорек надменным малфоевским тоном. — Если ты, наконец, созрела для разнообразия в личной жизни, мы с Поттером с самого утра ждем тебя завтра в мэноре. Я открою тебе постоянный личный доступ в поместье, — великодушно пообещал он, приосанившись. — В библиотеке обосновался профессор, но, полагаю, что и для тебя там место найдется, — тут нахальный хорь очень знакомо ей подмигнул, и Гермиона невольно ему улыбнулась. — Отец не возражает и даже обещает показать редкие книги, а Поттер шлет тебе привет и поцелуи. Я почти не ревную, но предупреждаю вас, гадов. Кстати, совсем забыл! С нас обед, — Патронус приветственно помахал лапой и живописно распался на синие искры.   
— Не может Малфой без театральных эффектов, — забывшись и сияя от счастья, Гермиона повернулась к Джинни и наткнулась на искаженный завистью ненавидящий взгляд.   
— Значит, я все же была права, — зло процедила та и, сорвавшись с места, выбежала за дверь.   
— Джинни... — Гермиона посмотрела ей вслед, пытаясь найти слова примирения.   
Сейчас она была слишком счастлива, чтобы на кого-то сердиться. 

От радостного волнения всю ночь Гермиона спала неважно и, проснувшись на рассвете, даже успела прогуляться до озера, прикидывая, во сколько будет уместно появиться в мэноре, чтобы это не выглядело неприлично. Пытаясь унять внутреннюю восторженную дрожь, она долго стояла на берегу, разглядывая небо, где заря неспешно раскрашивала сизые облака розовым и золотым, словно обещая ей, что день этот будет прекрасным, и Гермиона ничуть не сомневалась, что именно таким он и станет. 

Вернувшись в Хогвартс до завтрака, Гермиона, отчаянно стесняясь, все же привела себя в порядок — чуть тронула Удлиняющим заклинанием ресницы, наложила немного заклятия блеска на губы, и легким магическим пассом попыталась собрать непослушную гриву в пышный хвост. Все еще сомневаясь, она посмотрела на себя в зеркало, и оттуда ей неуверенно улыбнулась вполне симпатичная девушка с встревоженным взглядом.   
— Куда-то собралась? — ревниво спросила взлохмаченная спросонок Лаванда, внимательно разглядывая ее со спины.  
С тех пор, как Лаванда начала официально встречаться с Роном, обе девушки, не сговариваясь, старались быть друг с другом подчеркнуто вежливыми.   
— В гости. Пойду после завтрака, — Гермиона торопливо поправила на себе парадную мантию и поспешно выскользнула за дверь под неодобрительным взглядом соперницы. 

В Большом зале, вяло размазывая по тарелке овсяную кашу, Гермиона ловила на себе косые взгляды Джинни и Лаванды, уже начиная сомневаться, действительно ли будет удобно пойти в гости к Малфоям, когда перед ней снова возник знакомый бойкий хорек:  
— Ну разумеется, Грейнджер, тебе даже не пришло в голову, что мы можем накормить тебя завтраком в мэноре, — вызывающе укорил ее он. — Кстати, Поттер теперь мне должен пять галлеонов. Давай уже собирайся и иди прямо сейчас! Он по тебе соскучился. И не он один. Мы ждем! — Патронус как-то очень знакомо надменно фыркнул и эффектно рассыпался над столом снопом серебристо-голубых искр.   
Не в силах сдержать улыбку, Гермиона тут же поднялась с места.   
— Тебя пригласили в мэнор? — Лаванда приоткрыла рот от изумления, а Симус с Дином даже перестали жевать.   
— Ну и что такого? Мы тоже один раз там были, ничего особенного, одни руины, — набитым ртом сообщил ей Рон, старательно пережевывая большой кусок рисового пудинга и со странным выражением лица поглядывая на Гермиону, — правда, Джинни? — обратился он за поддержкой к сестре.   
— Абсолютно, — тут же согласилась она. — Обычная свалка.   
— Бабушка говорила, что у них там очень красиво, — ни к кому особо не обращаясь, сообщил Невилл. — Озеро, дом, большой парк… Здорово, что Драко пригласил тебя туда, Гермиона, — он ободряюще улыбнулся.   
— Хорек он и есть Хорек. Даже Патронус у него такой же, — небрежно обронила Джинни.   
Словно пытаясь осознать ее слова, Луна задумчиво взмахнула палочкой над своей тарелкой, превращая свой манный пудинг в маленького белого хорька, который весело кувырнулся и подпрыгнул, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание.  
— Это не хорек, это норка! Гордый лесной одиночка, — сияя сообщила она, восхищенно разглядывая свое творение, и Джинни уничижительно хмыкнула. Луна смерила ее удивленным взглядом, рассеянно улыбнулась Симусу, который, глядя на нее, сотворил точно такого же зверька в своей тарелке, затем повернулась к Гермионе и поинтересовалась: — Драко Малфой такой милый, правда? Наверное, приятно, что он зовет тебя в то место, где тебя ждет большая любовь?   
Гермиона вспыхнула и бросила невольный взгляд на Джинни. Та демонстративно поджала губы и опустила взгляд.   
— Не выдумывай, Луна, — Гермиона постаралась сказать это как можно ровнее.   
— Но я не выдумываю, я это точно знаю! — Луна вскинула на нее прозрачные глаза, а ее белоснежный хорек приподнялся на задние лапы. — Благодарность Люциуса Малфоя приведет тебя к большому и светлому чувству. Такому, как эта луна, — она подняла голову вверх и задумчиво уставилась на светильник, который по недосмотру Филча все еще горел над их головами.   
Боясь лишний раз взглянуть на Джинни, Гермиона подавила истерический смех, торопливо всем кивнула и поспешно выбежала из зала. 

Спустя всего час она уже стояла у фонтана в Малфой-мэноре и растерянно озиралась, не зная, куда ей дальше идти. Но не успела она расстроиться, как перед ней с громким хлопком возник Драко:  
— Хорошо выглядишь, — одобрительно кивнул он, бросая на нее быстрый оценивающий взгляд, и Гермиона порозовела от смущения.   
Раздался еще один хлопок, и возникший рядом с ними Гарри радостно приобнял подругу за плечи.   
— Привет Гермиона! А подождать меня ты, конечно, не мог, — обиженно повернулся он Малфою.   
— Конечно же нет, — насмешливо фыркнул Драко. — Девушек нельзя заставлять ждать, невежа, а ты слишком долго возился. — И примирительно добавил: — Пойдем, Грейнджер, я покажу тебе, как Поттер тут все исправил. Ты не поверишь…   
— А называть девушек по фамилии вежливо? — тут же встрял в разговор Гарри.  
Малфой демонстративно закатил глаза:  
— Поттер, не начинай, ей нравится!  
Гермиона мгновенно попыталась встать на его защиту:   
— Но я правда ничего не имею против, Гарри. Я к нему такому привыкла.   
Но тот уже уставился на Малфоя в притворном возмущении:  
— Тогда зачем говорить мне о вежливости?   
— Потому что ты не понимаешь даже элементарных правил этикета. Я, конечно, тоже не эталон…   
— Можешь не скромничать, Малфой, тебе не идет…   
— Мне никак не повредит некоторая скромность. В то время как тебе она просто показана…   
— Ах ты! Да я тебя... сейчас…   
— Гарри, оставь его в покое!   
Гермиона возмущенно успела направить на них палочку и удержать магией прежде, чем оба, сцепившись, почти рухнули на живую изгородь. Малфой шутливо поблагодарил ее изящным легким поклоном, отряхнулся, и, продолжая препираться и подшучивать друг над другом, парни двинулись вперед, утягивая ее за собой.   
Все вместе они дошли по главной аллее до дома и поднялись по широким ступенькам к самому входу. Гермиона невольно напряглась, увидев стоящего на крыльце Люциуса, но тот лишь поджал губы и сдержанно ей кивнул. Это был огромный шаг вперед, поэтому Гермиона вежливо склонила голову ему в ответ.   
С замиранием сердца она вошла внутрь и ахнула. Со времени ее последнего визита дом стал еще красивее. Утреннее солнце прыгало по свежевыкрашенным стенам, светилось в хрустале очищенных люстр и разбрызгивалось цветными искрами по высоким узорчатым потолкам. На маленьких круглых столиках и отреставрированных тумбах стояли изящные небольшие букеты.   
— Как красиво, — Гермиона с наслаждением вдохнула запахи лака, дерева и цветов и спросила, поворачиваясь к Драко: — Но когда вы успели?  
— Это всё Поттер, — Малфой небрежно кивнул в его сторону, но Гермиона невольно прочитала в его глазах намного больше того, чем он хотел показать. — И отец теперь сам присматривает за домовиками. Пойдем, я устрою тебе экскурсию по дому, а потом покажу парк.   
В течение часа они бродили по залам и коридорам, разглядывая отреставрированные помещения, любовались приветственно машущими им картинами и рассматривали восстановленный декор.   
Потом Драко вытащил всех в парк, и они пошли по мощеным дорожкам среди цветущих деревьев и ярких клумб. Живая изгородь снова была аккуратно подстрижена, выявляя скрытые прежде белые скульптуры, и приглашающе изгибалась вдоль восстановленных тропинок.   
— Драко, это потрясающе, у вас здесь почти Версаль! — восхитилась Гермиона.   
— У нас здесь круче, чем Версаль, — Малфой самодовольно улыбнулся, но тут же напрягся, к чему-то прислушиваясь. — Давайте свернем в эту сторону, — торопливо добавил он.   
Но не успели они сделать ни шагу, как из-за поворота вышли два домовых эльфа, осторожно ведущие по дорожке безучастную ко всему Нарциссу.

Они растерянно остановились, пропуская процессию. Драко расстроенно смотрел на мать, а Гермиона внимательно всматривалась в пустые равнодушные глаза, окидывала быстрым изучающим взглядом лицо, фигуру, позу, словно ощупывала, и, наконец, явно пришла к какому-то выводу. Она открыла было рот, чтобы поделиться своими соображениями, и тут же наткнулась на гневный поттеровский взгляд.  
Гермиона возмущенно подкатила глаза и вопросительно уставилась на друга, а тот в ответ раздраженно помотал головой. К счастью, Драко не заметил этой маленькой пантомимы, и спустя пару минут притихший Малфой повел их любоваться видом на озеро.   
Еще через час уставшие и порозовевшие от прогулки, они вошли в дом.   
— Мне нужно пару часов посвятить отцу и бумагам, — сказал Драко, приглашающе поднимаясь на второй этаж. — Скучнейшая рутина. Пойдем, Грейнджер, я усажу тебя в библиотеке. Поттер, ты, конечно же, с ней?  
— Ха-ха, очень смешно, — мрачно отозвался Гарри, без особого энтузиазма провожая обоих до книжного хранилища и прикидывая на ходу, чем бы сейчас заняться.  
— Ну как хочешь, — Драко улыбнулся и подмигнул Гермионе: — Он и книги — вещи несовместимые, ты же знаешь, — он поймал ее ответную улыбку и распахнул тяжелую дверь, пропуская Гермиону вперед. — Северус, мы тебе не помешаем? — внезапно спросил он, и Гермиона вздрогнула, разглядев в тени большого шкафа черную фигуру, склоненную над каким-то фолиантом.   
— Разумеется, помешаете, Драко, — отозвался Снейп, не отрываясь от книги. — Спасибо, что спросил.   
— Ну и отлично, — Малфой, нимало не смущенный снейповскими словами, подпихнул покрасневшую Гермиону к ближайшему креслу. — Садись сюда и располагайся. Напитки и фрукты тебе принесут домовики, просто позови и скажи им, что хочешь. Где книги, ты знаешь. А на профессора не обращай внимания, он всегда такой, к этому можно привыкнуть.   
Снейп покосился на них и демонстративно зарылся в свой талмуд, проигнорировав едкое малфоевское замечание. 

Драко еще раз подмигнул Гермионе и потащил Гарри за собой из библиотеки, а она растерянно замерла в своем кресле, не решаясь тронуться с места.   
— Мисс Грейнджер, вы пришли сюда просто посидеть? — раздался за ее спиной низкий бархатный голос. — Я вообще-то не кусаюсь.   
— Простите, профессор, — Гермиона поднялась с кресла и смущенно смотрела на него, комкая в руках кусок пергамента со списком нужных книг.   
— Помнится, в школе вы были смелее, — все так же глядя в свой фолиант, сообщил он, и она застыла, оглушенная его словами. Снейп раздраженно вскинул на нее глаза. — Мисс Грейнджер, не маячьте. Я терпеть не могу, когда стоят над душой. Выберите, наконец, что-нибудь и сядьте. Что вас интересует? Я помогу вам найти.   
— М-медицина, — неуверенно выдохнула она. — Психиатрия… Заклинания памяти, нервные болезни…   
Он посмотрел на нее более внимательно.   
— Это здесь, — сообщил он и коротким кивком указал на полки за своей спиной.   
— Спасибо, профессор, — на подкашивающихся ногах она прошла мимо него и постаралась сосредоточиться на корешках и названиях, чувствуя спиной прожигающий тяжелый взгляд.   
— Вы планируете заняться медициной? — внезапно спросил он ее.   
— Да, то есть нет… то есть, я не знаю, — она обернулась и посмотрела на него почти испуганно. — Просто я лишь недавно подумала об этом. Что мне это нравится, и было бы неплохо… И Гарри мне сказал, что у меня должно получиться…   
— Мнение Гарри Поттера, безусловно, очень важно в этом вопросе, мисс Грейнджер, — перебил он ее, и она с удивлением услышала в его голосе легкий смешок. — Но вам не кажется, что это решать только вам?  
— Гарри — мой друг, он знает меня много лет, — твердо сказала она, сама удивляясь своей смелости. — И потом, то, что я так внезапно решила отказаться от министерской карьеры, хотя Кингсли мне предлагал все устроить… Я в этом мире одна, и мне сложно… Мне больше не с кем посоветоваться, профессор, — сбивчиво пояснила она, заранее ужасаясь, что он ничего не разберет в ее лепете.   
Но Снейп на удивление сразу все понял:   
— Вам не нужно ни с кем советоваться, это определенно ваше, — отрезал он. — Идите и учитесь.   
— П-простите, что? — от растерянности она чуть не выронила из рук набранные книги.   
— Мисс Грейнджер, вам достанет ума, решительности, трезвого взгляда и аналитических способностей, чтобы заниматься этим делом. С вашим человеколюбием из вас получится отличный колдомедик. Что тут непонятного? Идите, учитесь и становитесь тем, кем хотите. Далось вам это Министерство. Не все измеряется деньгами. Я считал, что уж вы-то достаточно сообразительны, чтобы понимать это, — он раздраженно мотнул головой и снова уставился в свою книгу.   
— Спасибо, профессор, — чувствуя, как радость распирает ее изнутри, как огромный шар, Гермиона отвернулась к книжным полкам, чтобы сдержаться и не броситься ему от восторга на шею.   
— На здоровье, — сварливо отозвался он. — А теперь будьте добры не мешать мне и сесть. От вас слишком много шума, как и от вашего Поттера.   
Гермиона поспешно кивнула и уткнулась в первый попавшийся том, склоняясь так низко, чтобы он не увидел, как по ее лицу разливается широкая благодарная улыбка. 

___________________

Картинки здесь http://tuuli-veter.blogspot.ru/2015/12/43.html


	44. Любишь?

После прекрасного обеда, поданного вышколенными домовиками, все жители и гости мэнора снова разбрелись по своим делам.   
Гермиона, которую переполняли эмоции, на этот раз не пошла в библиотеку, а отправилась гулять по парку, пытаясь заново обдумать все, что узнала. Снова и снова прокручивая в голове рассказ Драко о том, что случилось с его матерью, она вспоминала позу и взгляд безучастной Нарциссы и перебирала в памяти цитаты из только что прочитанных книг. Окрыленная разговором со Снейпом и нашедшая подтверждение своей теории в пяти старинных фолиантах Гермиона была почти уверена в своей первоначальной догадке, и сейчас ей было просто необходимо поделиться своими мыслями с другом. 

Подстригающий живую изгородь домовик услужливо подсказал ей, где искать Гарри, и вскоре она действительно нашла его у фонтана. Гарри, сидя на мраморном бортике, в глубокой задумчивости наколдовывал из воды текучие фигурки с крыльями, сильно напоминающие драконов.   
— Гарри, ты должен немедленно отдать мое обещание обратно! — потребовала Гермиона, прижмуриваясь от мелких брызг, попадающих на лицо, и разглядывая пляшущее на воде ловкое прозрачное существо, отдаленно похожее на виверну. — Мне кажется, я знаю, как вылечить Нарциссу!   
— Ты не посмеешь ничего сделать! — Гарри резко вскочил, одним взмахом руки убирая свой водный зверинец, и в ярости уставился на подругу. — Я же просил тебя… Объяснял тебе… Чего ты там начиталась в этой библиотеке?  
— Гарри, послушай… — она напряженно и чуть обиженно смотрела на друга, но Гарри даже не дал ей раскрыть рта:   
— Нет, это ты меня послушай, Гермиона! — перешел в наступление он. — Ты ничего не знаешь о жизни Малфоев! Вообще ничего! Ты как всегда — тебе важен очередной эксперимент! А Драко живой, понимаешь? И Люциус тоже! Не надо ставить на них свои научные опыты!   
Гермиона даже растерялась от такого напора:  
— Гарри, это глупо! А вдруг я смогу ей помочь? — с упрямым вызовом сказала она.   
Но он ответил ей взглядом, полным непонимания и злости:  
— А если нет? Ну что, если нет?! Ты ведь не знаешь, что тогда с ними будет, и не хочешь этого знать, да?! Тебе главное — подтвердить свою догадку! Убедиться в превосходстве науки! — Гарри рассердился еще больше, с ужасом вспоминая постаревшее убитое лицо старшего Малфоя, которое тот потом еще долго старался прятать от сына, и его побелевшие пальцы, отчаянно цепляющиеся за дверной косяк. — Ведь это не ты постоянно вытаскивала Драко из этих кошмаров! Не ты собирала его заново по кускам каждый день, потому что он боялся простой темноты! — его лицо перекосилось от болезненных воспоминаний. — Он только-только пришел в себя! И ты не посмеешь заново заставить страдать ни его, ни Люциуса! Я тебе не позволю!   
— Гарри, ты упертый болван! Всё совсем не так! — рассерженная Гермиона смотрела на него чуть не плача. — Ну почему ты такой?   
— Сама ты упертая! Да как ты не можешь понять, что…   
— О чем спор? — раздался рядом с ними густой низкий голос.   
Гермиона вздрогнула и растерянно оглянулась на внезапно появившегося Снейпа, но ее лицо тут же озарилось идеей, и она быстро повернулась назад к Гарри:  
— Я давала тебе слово, что я ничего не скажу Малфоям! — торжествующе заявила она. — Но я не обещала хранить молчание при Северусе Снейпе! Профессор! — Гермиона резко обернулась к Снейпу. — Я должна вам сказать что-то очень важное! — она проворно отскочила за спину Снейпа, как щитом отгораживаясь им от Гарри, который поспешно послал в нее Обезъяз.   
— Оставьте ее в покое, мистер Поттер, — рыкнул на него Снейп, отражая удар, который летел прямо в него. — Вы можете хоть минуту постоять спокойно? — окинув раздраженным взглядом послушно сникшего Гарри, он обернулся и требовательно посмотрел на Гермиону. — Продолжайте, мисс Грейнджер, я вас слушаю.   
Гермиона набрала в грудь побольше воздуха:  
— Профессор, кажется, я знаю, как можно вылечить Нарциссу Малфой, — выпалила она, порозовев от смущения.   
— И ты поклялась об этом молчать, Гермиона! — Гарри вскинул на нее мрачный тяжелый взгляд.   
— О чем она говорит, мистер Поттер? — Снейп непонимающе переводил глаза с одного рассерженного лица на другое.   
— Ни о чем, профессор! — злобно выдохнул Гарри сквозь зубы, прожигая подругу свирепым взором.   
— Нет, я знаю, что это! То есть почти уверена, что знаю! — настойчиво обратилась к профессору Гермиона и слегка запнулась: — Я... думаю, что у нее ментальный паралич, законсервированный Обливиэйтом! — решившись, выдохнула она. — Я знаю, я изучала!   
— Даже если это так… Допустим, что это так, — Снейп послал предупреждающий взгляд разъяренному Гарри. — Все равно никто не умеет снимать Обливиэйт, — осторожно заметил он, изучающе ее разглядывая.  
— Кроме меня! — ликующе заявила Гермиона. — Вы можете этого не знать, но я стала специалистом по Обливиэйту, пока планировала наложить его на родителей перед битвой! Я изучила кучу литературы! Я перечитала сотни книг! Ведь речь шла о маме и папе! И теперь готова поспорить, что никто в магическом мире не знает об этом столько же, сколько и я! И я сумела его снять! Понимаете, сумела! — раскрасневшаяся Гермиона послала хмурому Снейпу уверенный гордый взгляд. — Мои родители живы и здоровы, и с памятью у них все в порядке! И я думаю, что Нарцисса сама наложила его на себя, когда поняла, что не сможет спасти сына.   
— Предположим, только предположим, что я вам поверил, мисс Грейнджер. И что вы тогда предлагаете? — Снейп смотрел на нее с холодным подозрением.   
— Мы тоже можем попробовать его снять! — просто сказала она.   
Гарри стиснул кулаки от волнения и почти зарычал на подругу:  
— А я тебе говорю, не смей их трогать, Гермиона!   
— Мистер Поттер! — рявкнул Снейп, оборачиваясь к нему. — Вас мы уже выслушали, дайте сказать и другим! — он снова повернулся к Гермионе. — А вам не приходило в голову, что в клинике уже бы давно определили, что это именно Обливиэйт, если бы все было так просто? — ровно поинтересовался он.  
Но Гермиона отважно смотрела ему прямо в глаза:  
— Заклинание смешалось с действием ее внутреннего защитного блока, и симптомы заклятия видоизменяют проявления болезни, поэтому их сложно распознать по отдельности! Но я хорошо помню симптоматику каждого и представляю, каким может получиться их сочетание! К тому же Драко рассказал мне, как было дело, и всё это лишь подтверждает мою теорию.   
Снейп осадил мрачным взглядом Гарри, который уже просто зашипел при слове “теория”, дернувшись для новой атаки, и снова внимательно посмотрел Гермионе в лицо:   
— То есть, если я правильно понял, вы предлагаете вначале снять с нее Обливиэйт? А потом вылечить паралич? — в его голосе сквозило явное сомнение.   
— Да, предлагаю! — решительно ответила Гермиона и внезапно нахмурилась. — Только ментальный паралич тоже не снимается так просто! — задумчиво сказала она, словно начиная рассуждать сама с собой. — Даже если мы вернем ей память, Нарцисса по-прежнему будет полностью неподвижна, ее так и придется водить при помощи магии, и неизвестно, сможет ли она что-то чувствовать. Сам по себе паралич от сильнейшего нервного потрясения вызывает блокаду всех чувств и эмоций. Именно поэтому сейчас она ничего не чувствует и не хочет. Загнанный в угол мозг парализовал ее тело. И это невозможно вылечить никаким заклинанием, колдомедицина не умеет с этим справляться, но… — она внезапно замолчала.   
— Но? — с нажимом поторопил ее Снейп.   
— Но его можно снять более сильным стрессом! — решившись, выпалила Гермиона. — Если мы напугаем ее… Например, если что-то будет угрожать жизни Драко, возможно, она выйдет из этого состояния, чтобы спасти сына!   
— Ты соображаешь, что говоришь? — тихо спросил Гарри, изо всех сил стараясь сдержаться. — Ты собираешься напугать больную женщину? Мать Драко? Устроить ей еще одно потрясение?   
— Подожди, Гарри, — и тот вздрогнул от все еще непривычного обращения и от сильной уверенной руки, которая предупреждающе легла ему на плечо. — В предположении мисс Грейнджер определенно что-то есть. Я тоже читал об этом, — задумчиво сказал Снейп, и глаза Гермионы торжествующе сверкнули. — И не могу не признать, что в ее идее имеется здравое зерно.   
— Но, профессор, вы же не позволите… — Гарри умоляюще заглянул ему в лицо, и Снейп чуть крепче сжал пальцы на его плече:   
— Поверь, Малфои мне дороги ничуть не меньше, чем тебе. И я готов буду сказать им об этом, лишь когда буду сам полностью во всём уверен. Но мы обязаны попытаться. Ты согласен со мной?   
Не чувствуя в себе больше сил противоречить профессору, Гарри понуро кивнул, опуская взгляд и стараясь ни на кого не смотреть.   
— Гарри… — Снейп осторожно приподнял его лицо за подбородок, и тот обреченно вскинул на него глаза. — А если это и правда сработает? — спросил его Снейп с непривычной мягкостью в голосе. — Только представь себе, что мисс Грейнджер права, и мы действительно сможем вылечить Нарциссу. И у Люциуса снова будет жена, а у Драко — мать. Неужели ты сам позволил бы себе упустить шанс вылечить Лили? — его голос на последних словах сильно дрогнул, и Снейп поспешно отнял руку от поттеровской щеки.   
— Простите, профессор… Наверное, вы правы, — Гарри огорченно смотрел на снова замкнувшееся сухое лицо.   
— Но я согласен с тобой, — взвешивая каждое слово, добавил Снейп. — Малфоям совершенно не нужно знать обо всем заранее. Сейчас мы с мисс Грейнджер вернемся в библиотеку, где она подробно изложит мне свою теорию, а я изучу необходимую литературу, взвешу все “за” и “против” и сообщу тебе о своем решении, — он снова успокаивающе посмотрел на расстроенного Гарри и пообещал: — Помните, мистер Поттер, я никому и никогда не позволю сделать им больно. Пойдемте, мисс Грейнджер, я готов вас выслушать.   
Кивком предложив Гермионе следовать за ним и еще раз тревожно скользнув по Гарри глазами, Снейп быстро направился в сторону замка.   
Гермиона растерянно и недоверчиво взглянула на друга:  
— Кажется, он тебя любит…   
— Наверное… — Гарри смущенно улыбнулся вслед удаляющейся высокой худощавой фигуре и, обернувшись к подруге, поймал обиженный напряженный взгляд. — Прости меня, — искренне сказал он. — Я понимаю, что ты хотела как лучше. Я просто страшно боюсь за Драко.   
— Я знаю, Гарри, — Гермиона в волнении прикусила губу. — И я обещаю тебе проверить все свои выводы на сто раз. Или на сто пятьдесят. Ну, я пойду? — она нерешительно потопталась на месте, встревоженно глядя на исчезающую черную спину, и, получив от Гарри неуверенную улыбку, поспешно помчалась догонять почти скрывшегося из глаз профессора. 

Гарри задумчиво посмотрел ей вслед, терзаясь от страха, надежды и жалости к Малфоям, затем развернулся и быстро пошел по дорожке. Широкими шагами он уходил в глубину парка в поисках успокаивающего одиночества, стараясь отогнать от себя тяжелые мысли. 

Дойдя до незнакомой лужайки, Гарри рухнул в тень под мощным вековым дубом и обхватил колени руками, расстроенно глядя на высокую крону. Сквозь резные мелкие листья пробивался солнечный свет, играя на его лице золотыми пятнами. Где-то высоко над головой раздавался радостный щебет. Пахло травой, первыми цветами и озерной свежестью. Но несмотря, на весенние звуки и запахи, на душе у Гарри было все так же тоскливо и мутно. Он готов был отдать свою жизнь ради спокойствия Драко. Но и лишить его шанса вернуть мать он не мог. Оставалось только надеяться на здравомыслие Снейпа, сидеть в непонятном ожидании под этой зеленой листвой и представлять себя одной из старых изломанных веток. 

Внезапно послышались звуки чьих-то шагов, и Гарри сполз еще ниже, притаившись в укрытии живой изгороди: сейчас ему не хотелось никого ни слышать, ни видеть.   
Шаги остановились где-то совсем поблизости и замерли.   
— Помнишь, как я сам посадил для тебя эту яблоню? Ты мне тогда сказала, как любишь яблоневый цвет? — раздался совсем рядом с ним глухой ласковый голос, в котором Гарри даже не сразу узнал голос расчетливого холодного Люциуса.   
Гарри так удивился волшебному превращению, что, пригнувшись к земле, осторожно выглянул из-за своего укрытия, пытаясь понять, что происходит. В просвете между кустами он смог разглядеть, как Люциус Малфой, сойдя с тропинки и бережно придерживая безучастную Нарциссу под локоть, подводит ее к белоснежному дереву.   
— Скоро она отцветет, но на ней появятся твои любимые яблоки, — тихо сказал он, и Гарри снова удивился незнакомому прежде голосу, в котором сейчас было столько заботы. — И мы с тобой как раньше придем сюда только вдвоем и сами будем собирать их прямо с веток, — Люциус осторожно наклонил к лицу жены цветущую ветвь, словно давая понюхать. — Ты вспомнишь, обязательно все вспомнишь, милая. А сейчас пойдем постоим возле озера. Только вначале я наложу на тебя Согревающие чары, — по мере того, как они уходили вглубь сада, хрипловатый голос Люциуса становился все тише и тише; и вскоре шорох гравия под их ногами затих где-то вдали. 

Гарри изо всех сил вцепился руками в траву, пораженный увиденным до глубины души. Понимание обрушилось на него как-то внезапно. Люциус Малфой действительно любит жену. Это не привычка, не чувство долга и не личный комфорт… Он любит ее. Спустя столько лет, все так же нежно и преданно… Значит, “в болезни и в здравии” для Малфоев не пустые слова?   
Гарри снова вернулся к своему дубу и уперся затылком в толстый шершавый ствол. Он и сам не понимал, что чувствует, но изнутри его разрывала буря эмоций.   
Не отдавая себе в этом отчета, он неосознанно полагал, что Драко будет с ним до тех пор, пока не встретит кого-то получше. Все, кто был ему дорог, рано или поздно всегда уходили, и Гарри просто не верил, что с Малфоем может сложиться как-то иначе. Понимая, что сам он обречен любить Драко всю жизнь, Гарри заранее смирялся с этим и мысленно его отпускал.   
Но сейчас в лице такого незнакомо-заботливого Люциуса Гарри впервые увидел не свою призрачную мечту, а их реальное с Драко “жили долго и счастливо”, и впервые готов был поверить ему до конца, до самого последнего вздоха. Неужели это может быть правдой?   
Драко!  
Одним рывком оторвавшись от дуба, Гарри торопливо пошел в сторону дома, с каждой секундой все больше ускоряя шаг. Он должен был найти, узнать… Под конец пути он уже мчался сломя голову. Торопливо взлетев на ступеньки, Гарри ворвался в дом и, что есть мочи, понесся по длинным коридорам в поисках своего Малфоя. 

Драко, с пером и пергаментом в руке задумчиво разглядывавший потрескавшуюся стену, удивленно обернулся на запыхавшегося Поттера, но не успел произнести ни слова, как Гарри налетел на него как ураган, затолкал в ближайшую комнату и прижал к стене.   
— Малфой! Хочу. Тебя. Немедленно, — задыхаясь, требовательно прошептал он в горячие сухие губы, с силой вжимаясь в него, нависая сверху.   
— Гарри, ты... что? — спросил Драко, изумленно приоткрыв рот, но покорно подаваясь к нему всем телом.   
— Сюда иди. Хочу. Очень сильно хочу... Не могу терпеть. Ближе.  
От его слов Драко тихо выдохнул, застонал и резко подался ему навстречу. Он всегда забывал, как на него действует властный Поттер. Серые глаза мгновенно заволокло дымкой, дыхание сбилось. Гарри, сходя с ума от его запаха, жадно шарил рукой по тонкому гладкому телу, торопливо расстегивал его пуговицы, нахально лез в брюки, врывался языком в рот, вылизывая, лаская, целуя.   
Драко снова застонал, уже сильнее и громче, и выгнулся под его руками притираясь грудью и бедрами как можно ближе.   
— Хочу… Отзывчивый мой… нежный… ласковый, — как в бреду шептал Гарри, срывая с него одежду, хватая за тонкие, вечно сводящие с ума запястья. — Иди ко мне… Драко… не могу больше… Я. Без тебя. Не могу.  
Под прерывистое сбивчивое дыхание Гарри рывком стащил с него брюки, стянул с плеч рубашку, глубоким поцелуем присосался к шее, но Драко было уже плевать, что Гарри делает с ним, он сдавался под его напором, позорно капитулировал от жаркого натиска, разрешая ему делать с собой всё, что только возможно.   
— Любишь меня? Правда любишь, Драко? Значит, это все правда? — задыхаясь, спрашивал его Гарри, торопливо раздеваясь, путаясь в своих пуговицах-застежках-шнурках, одновременно пытаясь дотронуться рукой до нежной оголенной кожи или поцеловать, где придется. Наконец, совершенно голый, он снова вдавил обнаженного Драко спиной в стену, перехватывая и прижимая его руки над головой и коротко выдохнул от удовольствия, жадно его рассматривая: запястья под его пальцами породистые, тонкие — сожми чуть посильнее, и синяк; волосы шелковистые, разлохмаченные и упрямые шальные глаза — неужели это все его? Совсем его? Навсегда? Гарри разглядывал его с каким-то болезненным острым интересом, будто впервые. Словно получив незаслуженное сокровище.  
— Сдурел? — Драко прошептал это так любовно, что этот ответ вполне сошел бы за “да”.   
Гарри потянул его за волосы, принуждая откинуть голову, впился в губы собственническим поцелуем, словно утверждаясь в правах, потом, сместившись, влажно и глубоко поцеловал беснующуюся на шее голубую венку и, настойчиво раздвинув его ноги коленом, ловко нырнул внутрь смазанным горячим пальцем и следом за ним сразу же вставил второй, наслаждаясь срывавшимися с губ гортанными стонами.  
— Скажи. Мне нужно, — потребовал Гарри, опускаясь перед ним на колени, и снова прошептал: — Скажи мне это, Драко! — он уже растягивал его сзади, споро, умело и нежно, одновременно облизывая горьковатую нежную головку, постепенно соскальзывая губами всё ниже.   
— Поттер, ты псих, — простонал Драко, пытаясь жадно насадиться на его пальцы и одновременно поглубже протолкнуться в его рот.   
— Любишь? Значит, правда любишь? — Гарри ласкал его простату точными прицельными толчками, растворяя в остром наслаждении, облизывал, прихватывал губами и чуть оттягивал нежную мошонку, длинными движениями вылизывал ствол вдоль всей длины, облизывал головку, выцеживая из щелки солоноватую смазку, и снова вбирал в себя так глубоко, как только возможно.   
Ничего не соображающий, почти утонувший в его ласках Драко, опустил глаза вниз, пытаясь прочесть его вопрос по губам, но не успел, потому что Гарри снова насадился на него до самого горла.   
— Га-ах… ри… да что... с тобой… да… еще… так, да! — Драко с готовностью подавался к нему расслабленным телом, сдавался, выпрашивал, обещал и трогательно выстанывал наивное, то, в чем смел признаваться лишь в такие минуты: — Люблю, Гарри… ты же знаешь… что люблю… сильно… Не могу, как люблю.  
— Я у тебя один, Драко? Никогда, никого? Это правда? Мы с тобой… навсегда? — хрипло спрашивал Гарри, проталкивая в него пальцы вверх до упора, и плотно сжатыми губами снова жадно вбирал его в рот целиком.   
Драко непонимающе распахнул шалые глаза, посмотрел на взлохмаченный ритмично двигающийся затылок и застонал, окончательно проваливаясь в тягучее безумие:  
— Ты… ты у меня первый и последний… придурок. Возьми… глубже… Гарри… Возьми меня... всего… и не сомневайся больше… Никогда.   
Он жалобно заныл от разочарования, когда горячий рот внезапно исчез, но Гарри уже подхватил его под бедро, прижал к стене, приставил возбужденный член к растянутому входу и начал осторожно проталкиваться в него, — сдерживаясь из последних сил, тая от его вздохов, всхлипов и пряного запаха цветов и шоколада.   
— Хочу видеть тебя... Хочу целовать тебя… всегда… везде... — шептал он. — Люблю тебя, красивый мой… единственный. Мой. Только мой.   
Не в силах больше терпеть, Гарри начал в нем двигаться — сначала осторожно, затем все быстрей и быстрей. Страстно вбиваясь в узкий проход, он с наслаждением чувствовал сильную хватку рук на своих плечах и затылке, жадно слизывал солоноватые капли с его плеч и груди, легко пробегался языком и губами по тонким выступающим косточкам и возбужденным торчащим соскам, втягивал и облизывал терпкую тонкую кожу в любимой ямке между ключицами…   
Драко, приоткрыв рот, почти выл от наслаждения хрипло и длинно. Его светлые волосы растрепались, размазались по щекам, мутные глаза расширенными зрачками расфокусированно блуждали по стенам, длинные пальцы чувствительно впивались в плечи и настойчиво притягивали Гарри к себе.   
— Глубже! Гарри! Еще хочу! Еще! — бессвязно требовал он, подаваясь навстречу всем пылающим телом, отдаваясь с полнейшим бесстыдством.   
— Так, Драко? Так?   
— Да еще же! Еще сильней! Поттер! Хочу тебя! Гарри... Ну что ты, не можешь? Давай же, Гарри, давай! Больше хочу... Глубже... Еще! Ну! Мне мало тебя… мало… ма-а-ало...  
Драко, вскрикнув, гортанно застонал, впуская его в себя особенно глубоко, и Гарри, совсем одурев от наслаждения, теряясь в его сиплых стонах, волной магии сжал его в воздухе, как в невидимом кресле, притиснул спиной к стене, и, удерживая на весу под коленями, принялся долбиться в него резко и сильно, жадно вглядываясь в потерявшееся в удовольствии красивое лицо.   
— Немогу-немогу-немогу... — на одной ноте шептал Драко, дурея от нестерпимого желания кончить, и Гарри от такого Малфоя крутило, вело, несло ураганом.   
— Хочу… чтоб всегда... был моим… Малфой… Насовсем… навсегда… Понимаешь? — сквозь темноту в глазах с каждым новым толчком еле выдыхал он во влажную шею, чувствуя, как от напряжения у него самого катится пот по разгоряченной спине.   
Драко, которого совсем повело от невидимых воздушных объятий, резко обвил ноги вокруг его талии, делая проникновение еще глубже, и, вытерпев всего пару новых толчков, коротко вскрикнул, выругался, выгнулся, и с протяжным надсадным воем: “Ну я же тво-ой... По-о-оттер… Тво-о-ой!” — не выдержал и начал выплескиваться ему на живот горячими брызгами, растекающимися белыми кляксами по загорелой разгоряченной коже.   
Гарри, завороженно глядя на белесые пятна, смог лишь выдохнуть:  
— Мой… Драко. Мой! — и удовольствие — щекотное, острое — заныло, запульсировало в каждой клетке, разошлось по всему телу горячей волной и, наконец-таки, вырвавшись наружу, начало выстреливать долгой рваной струей в сжимающий жар распаленного тела. 

Когда туман в голове немного рассеялся, Гарри открыл глаза и посмотрел на одурманенного любовью Малфоя.   
— Не хочешь объяснить? — расслабленный голый Драко, до сих пор мягко покачивающийся в объятиях его магии, лениво надавил Гарри на затылок ладонью, заставляя прижать лоб к своему.   
Тот молча помотал головой, и Малфой возмущенно фыркнул:  
— То есть просто спишем это на внезапный приступ твоей любвеобильности? — он подозрительно прищурился, постепенно снова становясь привычным собой.   
Гарри понял, что ему как обычно не удастся уйти от ответа, и признался с глубоким вздохом:  
— Я случайно увидел, что твой отец до сих пор любит твою маму. Несмотря ни на что.  
Драко какое-то время переваривал это сообщение, потом неожиданно понял и задохнулся от возмущения:  
— Поттер, гриффиндорская ты скотина! Ты что, до сих пор сомневался?  
Гарри снова покаянно помотал головой:  
— Н-не совсем.   
— Ну что за идиот, — Драко возмущенно заглянул в виноватые зеленые глаза. — А теперь? Веришь? — требовательно спросил он, еле удержавшись, чтобы не начать зацеловывать расстроенное лицо.   
Гарри пожал плечами:  
— Теперь... кажется, да… Наверное, да, — пряча взгляд, он неловко улыбнулся, стараясь как можно ближе притереться всем телом к голому теплому Малфою.   
— Придурок, — констатировал Драко, демонстративно подкатывая глаза, и, все же не выдержав, жадно прижался губами к припухшему розовому рту. — Дракон выбирает себе пару один раз и на всю оставшуюся жизнь, понял? — с небрежным высокомерием обронил он, чуть отстраняясь.   
— Я знаю... — не слишком вдумываясь в смысл его слов, Гарри снова потянулся поцеловать краешек возмущенно поджатых губ.   
— Когда-нибудь узнаешь по-настоящему, — Малфой самодовольно усмехнулся, снова сильно напоминая прежнего школьного мерзавца. Но Гарри теперь любил в нем и этот смешок: он всё в нем любил. — А пока давай, одевайся, — по-хозяйски приказал Драко, нехотя выпутываясь из теплых объятий, — и пойдем вместе со всеми пить чай, наверняка нас уже обыскались. Если, конечно, опять не услышали нас из-за двери. Ты же так торопился, что наверняка забыл наложить Заглушающие?   
Драко торжествующе посмотрел на смущенное поттеровское лицо, фыркнул и, лениво сползая на пол, потянул Гарри за собой собираться.


	45. Сложное решение

На файв-о-клок, столь чтимый в мэноре, Драко потащил Гарри в Розовый зал, путь в который проходил через библиотеку. Там за журнальным столиком Снейп листал справочники и что-то настойчиво объяснял Гермионе, а она упрямо мотала головой, показывая ему записи в тяжелой толстой книге. Гарри нахмурился и отвернулся.   
— Тебе не нравится, что они вместе? — Драко посмотрел на него с веселым изумлением.   
— Нет, не нравится, — раздраженно ответил Гарри, злясь на то, что Драко не знает об истинной причине их сближения, а заодно и просто сердясь непонятно на что.   
Малфой обхватил его руками, шепнул “приготовься”, и вместо Розового зала они оказались на зеленом газоне недалеко от фонтана.   
— Не будем им мешать, подождем здесь. У нас есть еще несколько минут, — Драко откровенно над ним забавлялся.   
— Как хочешь, — Гарри уселся на траву, обнял колени руками и надулся.   
— Поттер, ты злишься! С чего бы это? — Драко пристроился рядом с ним и положил ему руку на плечи, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо.   
— Снейп только наш, — пробормотал Гарри, раздосадованно отворачиваясь.   
— Ты ревнуешь, что ли? — Драко радостно фыркнул.   
Гарри разобиделся еще больше и попытался сбросить его руку, но Малфой не сдавался без боя, обхватывая его все сильней. Несколько минут они пыхтели, пытаясь побороть один другого. Наконец Гарри опрокинул Малфоя на спину, подмял под себя и, склонившись над его лицом, обиженно пояснил:  
— У меня и так никогда не было ничего своего. И да, я ревную.   
Драко извернулся, коварным приемом повалил Поттера на землю и тут же забрался на него сверху, вжимая в траву и в свою очередь нависая над ним.   
— Знаешь, Поттер, вот тут-то мне надо бы обидеться и спросить. А я?   
Гарри внезапно расслабился.   
— Я всё никак не могу поверить, что ты мой, — он улыбнулся и влюбленно провел пальцами по его лицу: — Ты такой… — он замолчал, не в силах подобрать правильные слова. Но Малфою этого и не требовалось.   
— Я знаю, — самодовольно улыбаясь, Драко склонился над его лицом низко-низко и поцеловал прямо в губы. — Так я тебя устрою в качестве твоей собственности, Поттер?   
— Абсолютно! — Гарри смотрел на него так очарованно и восхищенно, что Драко засмеялся и откинулся на спину, упав в траву рядом с ним.   
— Мой?   
— Твой.   
Они помолчали, снова невзначай касаясь друг друга руками и переплетая пальцы.   
— Знаешь, Поттер, — первым нарушил молчание Драко, — вообще-то Грейнджер тоже только наша. Так что, может, разрешим им общаться?   
— Ну ладно, так и быть, — недовольно пробормотал Гарри, рассеянно поглаживая его кисть, и Драко, радостно расхохотавшись, развернулся и снова устроился на нем сверху. 

На пятичасовой чай они, конечно же, опоздали. В Розовый зал парни ворвались, когда за столом в полнейшем молчании чинно восседали трое: мрачный Люциус, хмурый Снейп и смущенная до слез Гермиона.   
— Драко, ты не потрудишься мне объяснить, что случилось с твоими манерами? — раздраженно спросил Люциус сына, но тот, с зацелованными губами и сухими травинками в волосах, только улыбнулся отцу счастливо и открыто. — Мистер Поттер, — теперь Люциус переключил всё внимание на Гарри, — может быть, вам удастся донести до моего сына, что, когда приглашаешь гостей, следует и самому соблюдать некие правила?   
Гарри покаянно опустил голову:  
— Простите, Люциус, это моя вина. Мы непременно постараемся исправиться.   
Старший Малфой перевел взгляд с одной растрепанной прически на другую, уничижительно хмыкнул, но больше ничего не сказал, а Гермиона недоуменно уставилась на Гарри, не ожидая от своего друга такой кротости.   
— Поттер вообще действует на манеры Драко не самым лучшим образом, — подлил масла в огонь Снейп.  
Он мрачно посмотрел на парней и поднес к губам чашку так осторожно, словно в ней его поджидала порция яда.   
— Все годы воспитания насмарку, — тут же подхватил эстафету Люциус и сурово взглянул на Драко. — Видимо, нам придется начинать все сначала. Итак, сын, что следует делать, если ты назвал полный дом гостей?  
Драко закатил глаза и промолчал.   
— Мне кажется, или “целоваться в траве у фонтана” не входит ни в один из этих пунктов? — сдержано поинтересовался Снейп, звякнув чашкой о блюдце.   
— Ты совершенно прав, Северус. И “громко стонать в гостевой комнате, забыв о приличиях и Заглушающем” тоже, — Люциус был подчеркнуто серьезен и обращался исключительно к Снейпу.   
— К счастью, этот номер они исполнили без моего присутствия в партере, — хмуро отозвался тот.   
— Зато мне повезло не так, как тебе. Я имел неосторожность как раз проходить мимо и сподобился ознакомиться с полным диапазоном звучания...   
— С другой стороны, пока они не заставляют нас на это смотреть, Люц, я полагаю, мы можем спать спокойно. Возможно, если кто-нибудь из них научится пользоваться Заглушающими, которые я пытался в них вдолбить на шестом курсе, но, очевидно, полностью безуспешно…   
— Ч-черт, — Драко закрыл лицо руками, а красный как рак Гарри виновато поднял глаза, но внезапно увидел на их губах довольные легкие усмешки и понял, что эти двое над ними просто издевались.   
Гермиона смотрела на это представление, приоткрыв рот.   
Люциус, окинув победоносным взглядом смущенных мальчишек, неожиданно повернулся к ней:  
— И как вам наша библиотека, мисс Грейнджер? — вежливо поинтересовался он.  
— Она… кхм, — Гермиона прокашлялась от неожиданности, — она потрясающая, — робко сказала она.   
— О да, — Люциус самодовольно ухмыльнулся. — Не одно поколение нашей семьи собирало ее. Жаль, что мой будущий зять полностью равнодушен к книгам. Кажется, его интересует исключительно сексу…   
— Люц, ты решил довести его до нервного срыва? Так я тебе в этом не помощник. Он нам еще пригодится, — прервал его Снейп, видимо, великодушно рассудив, что с Гарри, который успел приобрести какой-то свекольный окрас, на сегодня хватит.   
— И какой раздел вас интересует? — как ни в чем не бывало снова обратился старший Малфой к Гермионе.   
— Ну я сегодня… — она запнулась и бросила быстрый взгляд на Гарри, который замер, не сводя с нее глаз. — Я смотрела книги по Темномагическим искусствам, — неловко выкрутилась она.   
— Могу я полюбопытствовать, почему это вызывает у вас такой интерес? — Люциус скептически приподнял левую бровь.   
— В Хогвартсе я не видела ничего подобного, — нерешительно сказала Гермиона. — У вас изумительная коллекция. Медицина, заклятия, алхимия… Я была просто уверена, что некоторые из этих книг исчезли безвозвратно, — севшая на своего конька Гермиона неожиданно вдохновилась и заговорила уверенно и оживленно. — Но у вас они есть! Это поразительно! А в книгах по медицине я видела авторов, о которых никогда не слышала, и даже не имею представления, кто они. Для меня это просто загадка.   
Ее глаза восторженно блеснули.   
— Это из Атлантиды, — небрежно обронил Люциус, поправляя белоснежный манжет, и, явно упиваясь ее восхищением, добавил подчеркнуто-равнодушно: — Мой прадед, рискуя жизнью, перемещался туда с одним из первых Хроноворотов, — наслаждаясь недоумением, отразившемся на лице Гермионы, он пояснил: — Возможно, вы этого и не знаете, мисс Грейнджер, но до запрета Министерства прежние маховики времени позволяли их владельцам путешествовать в глубь веков. Это уже потом началась вся эта волокита с ходом истории… — Люциус пренебрежительно махнул рукой. — Так вот прадеду кое-что удалось оттуда спасти. Равно, как и несколько книг из Александрийской библиотеки. Ему посчастливилось их вынести за несколько минут до пожара, — Люциус пригубил чай и обронил: — Кстати, хочу заметить, что атланты были непревзойденными врачевателями.   
Гермиона смотрела на него, как зачарованная:  
— Не может быть! — наконец выдохнула она.   
— Может, милая барышня, может, — Люциус самодовольно улыбнулся, снисходительно поглядывая на ее почти детский восторг. — Семес, Гадир, Дон-Ан... все доселе неизвестные, но лучшие лекари почившего континента. Рад сообщить вам, что эти книги существуют в единственном экземпляре в библиотеке Малфой-мэнора.  
Гермиона еще какое-то время ошеломленно смотрела на старшего Малфоя, словно пытаясь понять, не шутит ли он, затем вскрикнула и прикрыла рот ладонью.   
— Я… я держала в руках книги атлантов? Это… правда они? Настоящие? — бледнея, сказала она, быстро вскочила с места и, чуть не уронив стул, опрометью кинулась из зала.  
— Ну что ж, полагаю, на этом наша трапеза окончена? — ухмыльнулся Люциус, казалось, нимало не шокированный таким пренебрежением к этикету. — Сын мой, если вы надумаете опоздать и на ужин, не забудьте все же воспользоваться Заглушающими, — он встал из-за стола, чуть поклонился всем присутствующим и величественно покинул гостиную.   
— Я не понял… — Гарри растерянно повернулся к поднимающемуся вслед за ним Драко. — Он что, все это время над нами прикалывался?  
— Поттер, вот только не говори, что ты все это принял всерьез, — возмутился тот. — Ну разумеется!   
— Просто… я не ожидал от него, — в поисках ответа Гарри вопросительно перевел глаза на Снейпа.   
— Чего вы не ожидали, мистер Поттер? — хмуро отозвался тот. — Того, что Люциус Малфой изрядно всех утомляет своими шутками и розыгрышами? Тогда вам предстоит немало сюрпризов. Я бы на вашем месте сильно напрягся, что именно вас он надумает избрать своей мишенью, — Снейп резко отодвинул чашку, встал и направился к выходу. — Пойду посмотрю, что мисс Грейнджер удастся обнаружить у атлантов. Разумеется, если она уже вышла из религиозного экстаза, — бросил он на ходу. — Я найду вас в саду, мистер Поттер. Ждите.   
Снейп уже почти скрылся в дверях, а Гарри все не мог отвести от него недоуменного взгляда.  
— Я их первый раз такими вижу, — пробормотал он, неверяще глядя вслед черной удаляющейся спине.   
— Привыкай. Вдвоем они постоянно так себя ведут, — Драко небрежно дернул плечом и рассеянно передвинул чайное блюдце подальше от края. — Что у вас с ним за дела?   
— Это... по поводу анимагии, — выкрутился Гарри. — Мне пора учиться владеть собой.   
— Да-а, — задумчиво протянул Драко и глянул на него с непонятным вызовом. — Ну ладно, Поттер, пойдем, мне надо еще поработать, — сообщил он, вставая, и тут же напрягся: — Ты, наверное, скучаешь?   
Не глядя на Гарри, он напряженно ждал от него ответа.   
— Нет, мне здесь очень хорошо, — Гарри успокаивающе улыбнулся Малфою и понял, что почти не соврал. Он чувствовал, что на самом деле начинает привыкать к мэнору и его обитателям.   
От его слов Драко расцвел прямо на глазах:  
— Тебе понравится еще больше, вот увидишь! — с воодушевлением пообещал он встающему из-за стола Гарри. — Летом здесь очень красиво! А осенью здорово пить чай на террасе и слушать дождь. А зимой…   
— Драко, — перебил его Гарри, притягивая к себе. — Не волнуйся. Я буду здесь с тобой столько лет и зим, сколько ты пожелаешь. Ты мне веришь?   
Малфой с облегчением кивнул и потерся о его щеку, но тут же взял себя в руки и надменно его оттолкнул:  
— Тогда вали и не мешай мне работать, Поттер!  
— Напомни-ка мне, почему я до сих пор с тобой, слизеринский гаденыш? — не остался в долгу Гарри, и совершенно довольные друг другом парни разошлись в разные стороны. 

Вначале Гарри пытался придумать себе хоть какое-то занятие внутри дома, но, поняв, что все равно ни на что сейчас не способен, вышел в парк и принялся бродить по тропинкам, с замиранием сердца ожидая вердикта Снейпа.   
Спустя два часа, когда он совершенно извелся, профессор нашел его в дальней невосстановленной части сада. Гарри, наконец-то найдя себе занятие, методично поднимал взмахами волшебной палочки старые ветки и бревна и складывал их в большую кучу.   
— Зачем вам палочка, мистер Поттер?   
Гарри обернулся к нему, и большое бревно неподвижно зависло в воздухе.   
— Не знаю, профессор, — он с недоумением оглядел свои руки. — Наверное, по привычке. К тому же с ней получается точнее — прицел лучше.   
— Сядьте, — Снейп указал глазами на покосившуюся скамью. — Мне нужно с вами серьезно поговорить. И будьте любезны, уберите ваше полено, — добавил он, заметив, как Гарри послушно направился к лавке, своей магией продолжая неосознанно поддерживать бревно на весу.   
Не оборачиваясь, Гарри чуть шевельнул рукой, и огромный ствол дерева послушно и мягко спланировал в общую кучу.   
— Каждый раз я забываю про ваш уровень магии, — Снейп с одобрением посмотрел на него. — Кажется, я понимаю, почему Люциус так гордится своим зятем.   
— Разве он гордится? — рассеянно удивился Гарри, но тут же забыл об этом, переходя к волнующей его теме. — Ну так что вы решили, профессор? — он лихорадочно сжал кулаки и прикусил нижнюю губу.   
Снейп покосился на него и, медленно подбирая каждое слово, произнес:  
— Я выслушал все доводы мисс Грейнджер. Посмотрел ее записи и внимательно изучил статьи. И я считаю… Я считаю, что мы обязаны попробовать.   
Гарри уронил голову и закрыл ее руками, словно отгораживаясь от внешнего мира.  
— Гарри, — ему на спину осторожно легла жесткая ладонь. — Чего ты боишься?   
Гарри помотал головой, отказываясь отвечать, но Снейп успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу, и он решился:  
— Когда я подобрал его в начале года… это... нельзя назвать по-другому, именно подобрал, — глухо начал он, — он был похож на брошенного книззла — одинокий, жалкий, несчастный... и не ждал от жизни уже ничего. Мне казалось, еще немного, и он просто перестанет бороться. А потом он начал оживать. Я каждый день видел, как рядом со мной в него по капле возвращается жизнь. Он стал улыбаться, потом смеяться… все это было не быстро. Мы с Гермионой фактически были его единственными друзьями. Потом воскресли вы, потом вышел Люциус… И сейчас он совсем другой — счастливый, живой. Я так боюсь всё испортить, профессор. Я до смерти боюсь, что он опять станет прежним, что может совсем сломаться… Я просто этого не вынесу, понимаете? — Гарри поднял голову и отчаянно посмотрел на него.  
— Он никогда больше не станет таким, как был, — тихо ответил Снейп, не убирая руки с его плеча.   
— Откуда вы знаете… — тоскливо прошептал Гарри.   
— Ты сам ответил на свой вопрос. Ты пришел к Драко, когда тот был совсем один. Теперь у него есть Люциус, я и даже твоя Гер… мисс Грейнджер. Благодаря тебе у него снова есть мэнор. Но самое главное: у Драко есть ты. Он больше никогда не будет один на один со своей болью. Поэтому он со всем справится. Ты меня понимаешь?   
— Да, профессор — Гарри послушно кивнул.   
— Ты согласен, что мы можем рискнуть? — тот смотрел на него с тревожной заботой, и Гарри обреченно вздохнул и кивнул снова. — Тогда я предлагаю сказать им об этом за ужином, — Снейп убрал руку с его плеча. — Что ты об этом думаешь?   
— Да… думаю, да, — Гарри повернул к нему расстроенное лицо и убито спросил: — А ее и правда придется пугать?  
— Полагаю, без этого не обойтись, — Снейп сосредоточенно смотрел прямо перед собой.   
— И как мы это сделаем? — Гарри не сводил с него напряженных глаз.   
— Мне кажется, ты и сам уже знаешь самое очевидное решение, — Снейп повернулся и окинул его всего хмурым взглядом.   
— Не-е-ет, — застонал Гарри, отодвигаясь от него по лавке как можно дальше и бестолково ероша свои и без того взлохмаченные волосы. — Дракон? Вы серьезно?   
— Это будет очень эффектно и пугающе, — заверил его профессор и, встав со скамейки, сам подошел к нему и пригладил растрепанные лохмы.   
— Да она же меня никогда не простит! — взмолился Гарри, с готовностью подставляясь под жесткую ладонь.   
— У Нарциссы прекрасный характер, — утешил его Снейп, неловко отнимая руку от его вихров. — Сам подумай, кто еще смог бы столько выносить Люциуса?  
Гарри внезапно расплылся в улыбке:  
— Вы?  
Суровое лицо дрогнуло в легкой ответной усмешке:  
— Ну, положим… У нас с ним свои счеты. Итак, я могу на тебя рассчитывать, Гарри?  
Гарри рассеянно посмотрел на дальнюю кучу аккуратно сложенных бревен:  
— Поверить не могу, что соглашаюсь на это, — пробормотал он.   
В суровом голосе проскользнуло участие:  
— Ты делаешь это ради них всех. Только представь себе, что мы сможем ее вылечить.  
— Но я все равно не умею обращаться, профессор, — Гарри виновато задрал голову вверх и жалобно заглянул профессору в лицо.   
— Значит, этим нам и предстоит с тобой заняться в ближайшее время. Довольно бездельничать, мистер Поттер.   
Гарри улыбнулся, опустил голову и замолчал. Снейп неподвижно возвышался над ним и тоже хранил молчание.  
— А вы случайно не знаете, почему Люциус был такой вежливый с Гермионой? — внезапно спросил Гарри.   
— Случайно знаю, — сдержано отозвался Снейп, опускаясь на скамью рядом с ним.   
— И почему? — Гарри повернулся и посмотрел на него с любопытством.   
— Возможно, кто-то намекнул ему, как мисс Грейнджер заботилась и поддерживала его сына в его отсутствие. Возможно, этот кто-то сказал, что Люциусу хватит быть напыщенным болваном и оценивать людей исключительно по чистоте крови. И возможно, именно он ткнул Люциуса носом в то, что его обожаемый будущий зять тоже полукровка, а пока он отсиживал свое в Азкабане, мир стал немного другим.   
Гарри не выдержал и расхохотался, откидываясь на облупленную старую спинку:  
— Вот прямо так и сказали? — вытирая выступившие от смеха слезы, спросил он. — Представляю себе его лицо!   
— Лучше бы вы представили себе его вопли, — флегматично отозвался Снейп, и Гарри захлебнулся новой порцией смеха. — Зато когда он проорался, оказался вполне способен мыслить здраво. Люциус вообще быстро соображает, когда ему это выгодно.   
— Вы знаете, что вы очень хороший человек, профессор? — спросил Гарри, наконец, отсмеявшись.   
— Разумеется, знаю, — высокомерно отозвался Снейп. — Но я рад, что вы тоже наконец-то до этого додумались, мистер Поттер. Вставайте. Нам пора рассказать обо всем Малфоям.


	46. Обливиэйт

За ужином Гарри кусок не лез в горло от волнения. Поэтому он вяло ковырялся в тарелке с чем-то вкусным, даже не замечая, что ест, и время от времени ловил на себе внимательные взгляды Гермионы.   
Наконец Снейп отложил вилку и промокнул губы салфеткой:  
— Люциус, я должен тебе сказать кое-что важное.   
Старший Малфой мгновенно оживился:  
— Ты уходишь от меня к другому и бросаешь с ребенком на руках? — он с ухмылкой указал глазами на Драко, но, увидев, что Снейп не поддержал его шутку, тут же напрягся: — Что-то действительно важное, Сев?  
Снейп слегка замялся:  
— Мы тут подумали, все взвесили… — он чуть приметно кивнул Гарри, и тот встал из-за стола и подошел к Драко, обнимая его за плечи.   
— Ты долго собираешься мямлить? — мгновенно вышел из себя вспыльчивый Люциус. — Всю душу мне решил вытянуть? Говори!  
— Не ори, — примирительно отозвался Снейп и, пристально глядя на него, добавил: — Кажется, мы знаем, как вылечить Нарциссу. 

За столом воцарилась тишина. Люциус медленно поставил стакан на стол и застыл, глядя прямо перед собой на белую скатерть. Драко извернулся и встревоженно посмотрел на Гарри, выискивая ответ в его глазах.   
— Мы не можем дать стопроцентной гарантии, как и при любом лечении, — спокойно продолжил Снейп, — но у нас есть шанс, и я считаю, что мы должны его испробовать.   
— И что это будет? — тихо спросил Люциус. — Ведь если бы это было что-то обычное, ты бы не стал нас предупреждать, а испробовал сам по-тихому. Я тебя знаю.   
— Ты прав. Лечение несколько… кхм… нетрадиционное, — Снейп чуть смутился.   
— Так что ты из меня жилы тянешь? Душу рвешь на части, эскулап проклятый! Говори! — рявкнул Люциус, вскакивая и нависая над столом.   
— Сядь, Люц, и перестань на меня орать! — ощетинился Снейп.   
Лицо старшего Малфоя побагровело:  
— Да я не то, что орать! Я в тебя сейчас Авадой или Круцио кину!   
— Не тычь в меня своей палкой, идиот! Так ни разу ни в кого и не кинул!   
— Значит, сейчас будет первый!   
— Отец! — умоляющий голос Драко прервал их разгорающуюся перепалку.   
Снейп перевел взгляд с разъяренного Люциуса на потерянного Драко и тут же смягчился:   
— Мисс Грейнджер предположила ментальный паралич, усиленный Обливиэйтом, — сдержанно пояснил он обоим Малфоям.   
Люциус тяжело опустился на стул и сник:  
— Обливиэйт не снимается, — тускло сказал он.   
— Твоя удача началась, когда ты сделал над собой усилие, перестал делить людей по чистоте крови и разрешил мисс Грейнджер войти в твое поместье, — сообщил ему Снейп, и Люциус вскинул на него изумленный взгляд. — По счастливой случайности именно она умеет снимать Обливиэйт.   
Люциус перевел взгляд на Гермиону:  
— Это правда, мисс? — недоверчиво спросил он.  
— Когда я уходила на войну, то наложила его на своих родителей, — ответила она, заметно волнуясь. — Я вернулась и сняла его. Сейчас они снова живы и здоровы.   
Глаза у Люциуса сверкнули надеждой. Драко коротко выдохнул, откинул голову на поттеровский живот и зажмурился, а Гарри ободряюще сжал его плечи.

— Ну, допустим, — Люциус очень старался держать себя в руках, но было слышно, как дрожит его голос. — Но ведь есть и вторая часть этой истории, так? Или я чего-то не понимаю?  
— Все ты прекрасно понимаешь. Ментальный паралич так просто не снимается, — мрачно согласился с ним Снейп. — Мы должны вывести ее из состояния шока, в который загнала ее нервная система, каким-то более мощным стрессом.  
Люциус вцепился в край стола, а Драко резко подался вперед, растерянно пытаясь поймать взгляд отца.  
— Что ты предлагаешь? — напряженно спросили оба Малфоя практически хором.   
— Я предлагаю ее напугать, — сухо ответил Снейп, с достоинством выдерживая перекрестные гневные взгляды серых глаз. — Так, чтобы то, что загнало ее внутрь, само же ее оттуда и вытащило.   
— Рехнулся, — прошептал Люциус почти с благоговением. — Как есть рехнулся. Сев, ты и правда считаешь, что я позволю тебе пугать мою больную жену?   
— Позволишь, — Снейп независимо пожал плечами.   
— А если она умрет от стресса? — покрасневший Люциус внезапно треснул кулаком по столу так, что подпрыгнули тарелки и бокалы. — Ты об этом подумал, наглая твоя морда?   
— Может, — не стал спорить с ним Снейп и решительно посмотрел другу в глаза, произнося жестокую правду. — Всякое может случиться, Люц. Поэтому решать только вам. Тебе и Драко. Тут я бессилен.

Красный Люциус тяжело дышал, растерянно глядя на сына. Драко, наоборот, побелел как стена.   
— Да обними ты его уже, Поттер, — рявкнул старший Малфой, давая выход своему гневу. — То лижетесь на каждом углу, а то стоишь как засватанный, когда нужен на самом деле!   
Гарри торопливо присел рядом с Драко, притягивая его к себе и шепча на ухо успокаивающие слова. Тот благодарно уткнулся ему в шею и крепко вцепился в него руками, как в спасательный плот.   
— Допустим… Только допустим, что мы согласились, — медленно начал Люциус, рассеянно наблюдая, как сильные руки гладят светлую макушку его сына. — Как вы собираетесь ее пугать? Чем? Вы об этом подумали? Хотя кого я спрашиваю, — горько посетовал он сам себе, — уж ты наверняка продумал и это, вредитель!   
— Подумали, — Снейп изучающе взглянул на него. — В прошлый раз Нарциссу напугала угроза жизни ее сыну. Значит, теперь нужно смоделировать похожую ситуацию. И стресс должен быть очень сильным.   
— И кто на него будет нападать? Ты? — язвительно отозвался Люциус, глядя на доморощенного врачевателя почти с ненавистью.  
— Нет, не я, — Снейп хладнокровно смотрел ему в лицо, лишь его пальцы крепко вжались в стакан. Он помолчал, явно собираясь с духом. — Дракон.   
Гермиона воззрилась на него в немом изумлении. Люциус приподнял тонкую бровь, а Драко замер в руках Гарри и выпрямился.   
— Теперь ты еще хочешь, чтобы моего сына сожрал дракон?! — злобно прошипел Люциус. — Поверить не могу, что для своего представления ты позаботился заготовить даже дра… О-о-о, — Люциус внезапно перевел взгляд и уставился на Гарри с таким выражением лица, что тот пожалел, что не может мгновенно сползти под стол.

Снова воцарилось молчание, которое на этот раз нарушила Гермиона:  
— Я уже ничего не понимаю, — пожаловалась она, ни к кому особо не обращаясь.   
— Анимагическая форма мистера Поттера — дракон, — ровно пояснил ей Снейп, не сводя глаз с напряженного Люциуса. — Разве он вам не говорил?  
— Нет, — Гермиона недоуменно посмотрела на Гарри, и тут до нее дошло, что она услышала. — Как дракон? — воскликнула она. — Но этого не может быть! Это невозможно! Потому что такая форма за всю историю магического мира существовала три, нет, кажется, все-таки пять раз!   
— Очевидно, ваш друг стал шестым, — сухо отозвался профессор.   
Гермиона неверяще переводила глаза с одного на другого:  
— Почему ты мне не сказал, Гарри? — с обидой спросила она.   
— Мистер Поттер перекинулся не по своей воле, и для него с превращением связаны не самые приятные воспоминания, — ответил за него Снейп. — Помните, как это было с Люпином в полнолуние?   
Гермиона кивнула и поежилась, вспомнив, как они с Гарри убегали от оборотня. 

Внезапно Люциус резко встал, отшвыривая стул, словно больше не в силах слушать их болтовню, отошел к высокому окну и уставился на улицу.   
Выждав пару минут, Снейп неторопливо подошел к другу и встал рядом с ним.   
— Кажется, это наш единственный способ, Люц, — тихо сказал он. — Я перерыл все книги, но больше не нашел ничего, что могло бы сработать.   
— Я не могу ее потерять, это ты понимаешь? — отозвался тот замороженным голосом.   
— Ты ее уже потерял, — Люциус вскинулся и обернулся к нему, порываясь что-то сказать, но Снейп его прервал: — Это не жизнь. Прежде чем начнешь снова на меня орать, подумай, хотел бы ты себе такой жизни, точнее, существования?   
Люциус опустил голову:   
— Я тебя ненавижу! — процедил он сквозь зубы.   
— Я знаю, — в низком бархатном голосе звучало глубокое сочувствие.   
— Я буду тебя ненавидеть всю жизнь, если с ней что-то случится.   
— И это я тоже знаю, — Снейп осторожно положил руку ему на плечо.   
— Тебе придется убираться отсюда и искать другое жилье!   
— Неужели ты правда считаешь, что поиск жилья — это то, что меня в данный момент волнует?   
— Разумеется! Ты просто паразит, пригревшийся на наших харчах! Ты — жалкий, ничтожный червяк-полукровка, ты…   
Снейп притянул его к себе и крепко обнял, прижимая светловолосую голову к своему плечу:  
— Заткнись, истеричка! — мягко, почти ласково сказал он, приминая пальцами длинные волосы. — Заткнись и прекрати нести то, о чем пожалеешь, когда она выздоровеет.   
— А если не выздоровеет? — пробормотал Люциус, не отрывая лба от его плеча и крепко цепляясь за его мантию.   
— Вот тогда ты мне всё это и скажешь. И я обещаю тебя выслушать, — Снейп похлопал Люциуса по спине и поспешно отстранился.   
— Помнится, раньше ты не слишком жаловал объятия, — хмуро сказал Люциус и, отвернувшись к окну, торопливо вытер глаза.   
— Меня к ним почти приучили, — усмехнулся Снейп.   
— Эти? — Люциус обернулся, кивая на шепчущихся мальчишек, и тоже скупо улыбнулся. 

Он подошел к столу и снова уселся на стул, заботливо поставленный домовиками на прежнее место. Снейп неспешно опустился на свое место и замолчал, изредка бросая на друга быстрые взгляды.   
Ни на кого не глядя, Люциус поджал губы, побарабанил пальцами по столу и резко откинулся на спинку стула.   
— Я согласен, — неожиданно громко объявил он, и Снейп замер с бокалом в руке. — Драко?   
Драко испуганно посмотрел на отца, перевел растерянный взгляд на Гарри и тоже неуверенно кивнул:  
— Я... тоже, — тихо выдохнул он и с силой вцепился Гарри в руку. — Что для этого нужно, Северус?   
Снейп перевел взгляд с отца на сына и обратно:  
— Для начала я должен научить Поттера перекидываться по своему желанию, — сдержанно ответил он. — Это будет не так просто с учетом уровня его силы, но надеюсь, что за пару недель мы справимся.   
— А Обливиэйт? — хрипло спросил Люциус.   
— Обливиэйт я бы попросил мисс Грейнджер снять сегодня, чтобы воспоминания вернулись к Нарциссе прямо сейчас, и память начала восстанавливаться постепенно.   
— Так что мы сидим? Пойдемте к ней, — Люциус поспешно подскочил с места и бросил быстрый просительный взгляд на Гермиону. — Вы же не откажете нам в покорнейшей просьбе, мисс? — умоляюще спросил он. — Не оставите нас в нашем горе? — добавил он, откровенно заискивая. 

В ответ на эту театральщину Снейп тяжко вздохнул, тоже вставая, и незаметно покачал головой: заносчивый Люциус Малфой становился просто виртуозом в выпрашивании того, что ему было нужно. Смущенная Гермиона неловко кивнула и поспешно поднялась вслед за ними. Послышался шум отодвигаемых стульев, и все потянулись к выходу молчаливой цепочкой, которую замыкал Тикси с торжественным и скорбным лицом.   
— Откуда вообще взялся Обливиэйт? — Люциус нагнал Гермиону в длинном коридоре и почтительно зашагал рядом с ней.   
— Я думаю, она сама его на себя наложила, — пояснила она, краснея от его внимания. — Когда поняла, что ничем не может помочь сыну, и Драко погибнет, если она выдаст тайну колец.  
Люциус кивнул головой и сжал кулаки, прибавляя шаг.   
Гарри стиснул локоть Драко:  
— Ты уверен? — он встревоженно заглянул ему в глаза.   
Драко молча кивнул и повернул к нему бледное взволнованное лицо:  
— Ты ведь будешь со мной, Поттер?   
— Всегда, — Гарри решительно улыбнулся ему и обнял за плечи, чувствуя как от любви и тревоги за него сжимается сердце. 

В комнату Нарциссы они ввалились всей толпой.   
Ушастая эльфийка укоризненно посмотрела на ораву гостей, посмевших нарушить покой хозяйки, а Нарцисса, как обычно, сидела на стуле у окна и смотрела куда-то то ли вглубь себя, то ли вдаль. Люциус подошел к жене и присел перед ней на корточки, любовно вглядываясь в безучастное лицо. Драко замер посреди комнаты, словно не зная, что делать дальше, а Гарри застыл возле него, поддерживающе поглаживая по руке. Снейп переводил хмурый взгляд с одного Малфоя на другого.   
— Только… могу я попросить вас всех выйти? — смущенно сказала Гермиона. — Вы будете меня отвлекать. Я не уверена, что… — она совсем смутилась и неловко замолчала. 

Гарри бросил быстрый взгляд на подругу и тут же потянул Драко за руку в коридор, а за ними, чуть поколебавшись, медленно вышел и Люциус.   
— Я останусь, — решительно объявил Снейп, резко захлопывая за старшим Малфоем дверь. — Если что, подстрахую.   
Гермиона кивнула ему и, закусив губу от волнения, подошла ближе к Нарциссе, принимаясь внимательно изучать ее лицо: спокойное, без малейших эмоций, словно маска, безжизненные глаза и взгляд, устремленный внутрь себя. Казалось, что перед ней сидит не живой человек, а пустой манекен, бездушная кукла. При взгляде на больную, ей не верилось, что заклинание может сработать.  
— Волнуетесь, мисс Грейнджер? — раздался над ухом Гермионы негромкий голос, и она, глубоко вздохнула, сознаваясь:  
— Да. Они верят мне. А вдруг ничего не выйдет?   
— Не бойтесь. Я уверен, у вас все получится, — так же тихо ответил он, и Гермиона бросила на него быстрый благодарный взгляд.   
Оценивая на глаз расстояние, нужное для полета заклинаний, она отступила на несколько шагов к окну и нацелила на Нарциссу свою палочку, уже в который раз прокручивая в уме весь ритуал.   
Снейп молчаливо отошел подальше и встал у стены, стараясь не создавать ей помех своим присутствием. 

Гермиона, глубоко вздохнув, зажмурилась, сосредотачиваясь, постояла так несколько секунд и внезапно, словно очнувшись, распахнула глаза, подаваясь вперед, и уверенно послала в безучастную Нарциссу связку заклинаний. Зеленая, красная и лиловая вспышки вылетели из ее палочки одновременно и устремились к больной, окутывая ее плотным светящимся шаром, который замерцал, задвигался и неожиданно втянулся внутрь ее тела.  
Гермиона замерла, дрожащей рукой отчаянно стискивая палочку. На первый взгляд никаких изменений не произошло. Нарцисса продолжала все так же неподвижно сидеть на стуле, а ее глаза были все так же устремлены куда-то вдаль.   
Снейп кинул быстрый взгляд на закусившую от волнения губу Гермиону и подошел к Нарциссе, присаживаясь перед ней и пристально всматриваясь в глаза.   
— Получилось? — голос у неслышно подошедшей к ним Гермионы сорвался и дрогнул.   
— Я не вижу пока изменений, — ровно признался он, и Люциус за дверью шумно вздохнул. — Отойди от двери, Люц. Ты нас отвлекаешь, — не повышая голоса приказал ему Снейп, и за дверью послышался торопливый шорох.   
— Что я сделала не так? — Гермиона расстроенно отвела взгляд. — С моими родителями это сработало. 

Какое-то время Снейп молчал, внимательно изучая лицо Нарциссы и окидывая ее всю цепким взглядом.  
— Думаю, все дело в том, что не вы накладывали на нее Обливиэйт, — наконец, вымолвил он. — У Нарциссы очень сильный уровень магии. По крайней мере, он куда как сильнее вашего. Видимо, вам просто не хватило магических сил.   
— И что теперь делать? — Гермиона в волнении кусала губы.  
— Зачем вы наложили Силенцио? — внезапно спросил Снейп, поднимаясь, и Гермиона невольно улыбнулась:  
— Вы его распознали?   
— Я распознал все три, — ровно ответил он, не оборачиваясь, и она взглянула на его спину с немым восхищением. — Но не успел уловить, какие вы задали им последовательность, силу и такт. Так всё же? Силенцио?   
— Я не сразу про него сообразила, когда искала решение, — смущаясь, призналась Гермиона. — Но потом поняла, что кроме заклятия немоты, для которого его все используют, оно еще и умеет ослаблять невербальные заклинания, — пояснила она, робея. — Поэтому Силенцио должно быть такой силы, чтобы могло нейтрализовать заклинание, которое Нарцисса наложила на себя сама, а два других могли беспрепятственно смешаться и снять Обливиэйт. Я много экспериментировала с этим в прошлом году.   
Снейп бросил на нее быстрый оценивающий взгляд, в котором просквозило невольное уважение, и Гермиона, покраснев, опустила глаза.   
— В таком случае, Силенцио выпущу я, — решительно заявил он. — Моей силы для его нейтрализации точно хватит. А вы наложите два остальных, я так понимаю, именно в них заключена особая сложность? — Гермиона неуверенно кивнула, и Снейп без лишних слов отошел к тому месту, где только что стояла она сама. — Идите сюда, мисс Грейнджер, — приказал он. — Сейчас у нас всё получится.   
— Вы думаете?.. — она тоже вернулась к окну и с надеждой взглянула ему в глаза.   
— Я уверен, — отрезал Снейп. — Вы делаете все правильно. Вам всего лишь было недостаточно сил. Вместе мы справимся, — он терпеливо дождался пока Гермиона тоже поднимет палочку и глянул на нее через плечо: — Вы готовы?  
— Да, — Гермиона проглотила комок в горле, уверенно подняла подбородок и вытянула руку, настраиваясь.   
— Приготовились, — скомандовал он, вместе с Гермионой поднимая палочку на изготовку. — Раз. Два…

Три мощных вспышки ударили одновременно, сплетаясь в воздухе, соединяясь воедино, окутывая свечением неподвижную фигуру. Какое-то время магия искрила в комнате, переливалась разноцветными всполохами, образуя плотный светящийся кокон, и кружила вокруг неподвижной Нарциссы.   
Снейп быстро взглянул на застывшую Гермиону и, прочитав по ее глазам, что заклинание сработало как надо, снова обернулся к Нарциссе, наблюдая, как переливается вокруг нее сияющая сфера. Через несколько секунд от шара отделился зеленый сгусток и скользнул Нарциссе в голову где-то на уровне бровей, а сиреневые и голубые мягкие волны, замерцав, принялись опадать с нее тонким покрывалом и растворяться внизу под ногами. 

Зачарованные магическим ритмом, Снейп и Гермиона не сразу пришли в себя. Очнулись они лишь из-за очередной возни за дверью.   
— Ну что там? — хрипло спросил Люциус, не смея войти. — Что-то изменилось, Сев?  
— Ты все-таки подслушивал? — раздраженно отозвался Снейп, еле заметно встряхивая головой, словно пытаясь поскорее вывести себя из транса. Он торопливо подошел к Нарциссе, присел перед ней на корточки и принялся изучающе вглядываться в отстраненное холодное лицо.   
— Не тяни! — издали рявкнул на него Люциус, и дерево глухо бухнуло под ударом его кулака.   
Но Снейп, игнорируя его нетерпение, тревожно всматривался в неподвижный взгляд серых глаз, пытаясь прочесть в нем что-то, видимое только ему. Гермиона неуверенно переминалась с ноги на ногу поодаль, словно боясь подойти ближе. Внезапно Снейп широко улыбнулся, поднимая руку:   
— С возвращением, Нарси, — тихо сказал он и ласково прикоснулся к неподвижной щеке. 

Дверь с оглушительным треском распахнулась, и стремительно ворвавшийся в комнату старший Малфой ринулся к жене, чуть не уронив по дороге Снейпа.   
— Она вспомнила? Нарцисса, милая, ты вспомнила? — выкрикивал Люциус, склоняясь перед женой и восторженно хватая ее за плечи.   
Веки Нарциссы чуть дрогнули, пушистые ресницы качнулись в знак узнавания, и Люциус торжествующе вскрикнул.   
— Если ты будешь орать, Люц, я выведу тебя отсюда! — возмущенно прошипел за его спиной Снейп. — Последнее, что ей сейчас нужно — это твои вопли. Прежде всего ей необходимы тишина и покой. Немедленно отпусти ее!  
Но Люциус, толком его не слушая, упал перед женой на колени:  
— Милая, ты здесь? Ты слышишь? Ты помнишь меня? — взволнованно спрашивал он, нежно беря ее руки в свои ладони и жалобно заглядывая в лицо.   
— Тебя забудешь, — рассерженно буркнул Снейп, потирая ушибленное им плечо.   
Тонкие веки Нарциссы снова чуть дрогнули, и Люциус прерывисто вздохнул.   
— Мама, — Драко, не сводя с Нарциссы неверящих глаз, на негнущихся ногах медленно подошел к ней и неуверенно присел рядом. — Мама… — тихо прошептал он, задыхаясь.   
При звуках его голоса ее зрачки мгновенно расширились.  
— Ты... узнаешь меня? — еле слышно спросил Драко, и его голос предательски сорвался. 

Веки Нарциссы снова дрогнули, глаза отчаянно заметались, словно в поисках выхода, заблестели, наполняясь влагой, и внезапно по ее щекам хлынули слезы.   
Увидев их, Люциус не выдержал, уткнулся лицом в подол жены, всхлипнул, и его плечи отчаянно затряслись, а Драко торопливо отвернулся к окну, закусив губу и запрокидывая голову вверх.   
— Ну-у, началось, — недовольно буркнул Снейп, заботливо склоняясь над Нарциссой. — Совсем голову потеряли. Нет, чтобы о ней подумать… — проворчал он, бережно кладя руку ей на плечо. — Нарцисса, девочка моя, — громко сказал он. — Всё хорошо! Все в безопасности. Драко цел и невредим. Люциус на свободе. Всё хорошо, ты слышишь меня?! Им ничего не грозит. Ты веришь мне? Я никогда тебя не обманывал!  
Ее ресницы встрепенулись, а безумный взгляд, сфокусировавшись на сыне, начал успокаиваться, становясь более осмысленным. Снейп снова отступил, а откуда-то сбоку из-за длинной юбки вынырнула эльфийка и принялась осторожно утирать хозяйке слезы большим белым платком.   
Снейп обернулся к стоящей поодаль взволнованной Гермионе:   
— Пойдемте, мисс Грейнджер. Сейчас им нужно побыть одним, — он подошел к ней и легонько подтолкнул за плечо к выходу: — Вы молодец и блестяще справились, — будто бы нехотя признал он и тут же хмуро добавил: — Верю, что и вторая часть вашего плана так же сработает.   
— Спасибо, профессор, — скулы Гермионы порозовели от удовольствия.   
Снейп порывисто обернулся:  
— Мистер Поттер! Вам нужно особое разрешение покинуть комнату? — недовольно обратился он к Гарри, про которого все забыли. Тот все еще стоял в центре зала и завороженно наблюдал за трогательной сценой. — Так считай, что я тебе его дал, несносный мальчишка. Марш отсюда!  
Он вернулся назад, ухватил Гарри за шиворот и, не смущаясь ошеломленного взгляда Гермионы, буквально выволок его из спальни.   
Теперь уже они втроем оказались в коридоре за запертой дверью, оставив Малфоев общаться друг с другом с глазу на глаз без свидетелей. 

— Гермиона, ты лучшая!   
Снейп посмотрел, как пришедший в себя Гарри благодарно и радостно улыбнулся подруге, и нахмурился:  
— Расслабляться еще рано, мистер Поттер. Вам предстоит непростая работа. Сейчас все будет зависеть от того, насколько быстро вы сможете научиться собой владеть. Ты готов к превращению? Гарри? — Снейп встревоженно взглянул на него.   
— Д-да, — Гарри запнулся и поежился.   
— Ты справишься, я помогу, — пообещал ему профессор, и Гарри послушно ему кивнул. — Сейчас мы все аппарируем в Хогвартс, а с завтрашнего утра начнем тренировки. Практиковаться в анимагии будешь в Запретном лесу вместо уроков, — сказал Снейп и, глядя, как мгновенно просветлело поттеровское лицо, сурово добавил: — И даже не надейся, что тебе не придется наверстывать!   
Гермиона состроила Гарри торжествующую гримасу, а тот тяжело вздохнул и обреченно покосился на Снейпа.   
— Вы будете со мной, профессор? — спросил его Гарри так же жалобно, как недавно об этом его самого спрашивал Драко.   
Снейп посмотрел на него и, усмехнувшись каким-то своим мыслям, мрачно сказал как отрезал:   
— Всегда. 

_____________

Картинки здесь http://tuuli-veter.blogspot.ru/2015/12/46.html


	47. Научись превращаться

В понедельник Драко появился в Хогвартсе только под утро. Он запрыгнул в кровать к теплому сонному Гарри и принялся его тормошить:  
— Вставай, Поттер! Уже утро!   
— Драко? — Гарри растерянно моргал глазами. — Ты вернулся? Как она? — сообразил наконец он, приподнимаясь на локте.   
— Мы говорили с ней весь вечер, — Драко, обняв его за шею, упал рядом с Гарри в постель прямо в мантии и широко и счастливо улыбнулся. — Она нас слышит, Гарри! Она по-прежнему ничего не может, но она нас слышит. У нас ведь все получится?   
Драко зарылся в него лицом и прижался изо всех сил, целуя теплую спросонок кожу.   
— Конечно, — Гарри рассеянно гладил его по спине, стараясь не поддаваться накатывающей панике.   
Как он боялся! Он отчетливо помнил ужас превращения и страх потери себя. Его до дрожи пугало, что тьма, затаившаяся где-то глубоко внутри, в этот раз одержит над ним верх, поглотит его, вцепится зубами в горло, и он не выдержит и растворится в ней, перестанет быть, просто исчезнет и теперь уже насовсем, превратившись в какое-то исчадие ада и угрозу для тех, кого любит больше жизни. Но ради счастья своего Малфоя он был обязан через это пройти, чем бы это ни кончилось, надеясь, что профессор в любом случае сумеет справиться с монстром, пусть даже попросту уничтожить его.

Абсолютно счастливый Драко, не подозревающий о его душевных метаниях, вытолкал Гарри умываться, потом сразу после ванной приказал собираться на завтрак, но сам же не выдержал первым, завалил его обратно в постель и принялся раздевать торопливо и жадно.   
— Ну скажи, зачем нужно было заставлять меня одеваться? — Гарри задохнулся от пальцев, нахально и очень интимно проникающих внутрь. — Ну что тебе вдруг приспичило? — спросил он, жмурясь от удовольствия.   
— Хочу! — Малфой, как обычно, не слишком заморачивался с объяснениями, любовно перецеловывая каждую венку на теле, и Гарри, застонав, притянул его еще ближе, позволяя творить с собой всё, что заблагорассудится. 

Когда Гермиона постучала к ним в дверь, вид у обоих был разомлевший, сытый и счастливый до неприличия.   
— Мне просто неловко на вас смотреть, когда вы оба такие, — сообщила она с порога, так и не входя в комнату, бросая смущенные взгляды на их припухшие губы, влюбленные глаза и взлохмаченные волосы.   
— А чего ты еще ожидаешь, Грейнджер, когда стучишься с утра в комнату двоих молодых и неженатых? — Драко легким мановением палочки привел свою прическу и одежду в привычный идеальный порядок и вышел к ней в коридор, давая Гарри время прийти в себя.   
— Потому что я постоянно забываю, какие вы озабоченные, — хмуро сказала Гермиона, и Драко довольно ухмыльнулся. — И, кстати, боюсь, что, когда вы поженитесь, все станет только хуже.   
— Я на тебя посмотрю, когда ты дорвешься до желаемого, — Драко хмыкнул и совершенно нахально ей подмигнул.   
Гермиона посмотрела на него возмущенно и уничижительно:   
— Чтобы ты знал, я никогда себе такого не позволю! — надменно обронила она.   
Но на Малфоя ее выразительное высокомерие не произвело никакого эффекта. Он совершенно по-свойски закинул ей руку на плечо, притянул к себе ошарашенную этим жестом Гермиону и шепнул ей в самое ухо:  
— Спорим, что ты не сможешь остановиться?! Ставлю пятьдесят галлеонов, что профессор чертовски хорош в посте…   
— Заткнись, придурок! — она резко оттолкнула от себя расхохотавшегося Малфоя и принялась лупить его сумкой по спине, норовя попасть по голове и плечам. — Заткнись! Заткнись!!!  
— Драко! — их нагнал запыхавшийся Гарри. — Что ты сделал с моей подругой? Никогда в жизни ее такой не видел! Ни на минуту тебя нельзя оставить без присмотра! Что он тебе сказал? — он растерянно перевел глаза с покатывающегося со смеху Малфоя на возмущенную донельзя Гермиону.   
— Это совершенно неважно! — она залилась яркой краской до самых корней волос. Но не выдержала и добавила, в сердцах обращаясь к Драко: — Идиот! Ты просто идиот, Малфой!   
— Теперь мне просто необходимо узнать, что ты ей сказал! — Гарри требовательно посмотрел на Драко.   
— Я ей сказал… — Малфой поймал умоляющий взгляд Гермионы и мстительно скорчил ей рожу: — Я сказал, что ей совершенно определенно пойдет декольте и мини-юбка, как у мелкой Уизли, благо ноги и грудь ей это позволяют. А она взбесилась. Твоя подруга совершенно не умеет принимать комплименты, — притворно огорчился он.   
— Сейчас ты еще и от меня получишь сумкой, — пригрозил ему Гарри, — чтобы не разглядывал то, чего не следует. Но вообще-то Малфой прав, — он обернулся к Гермионе и окинул ее оценивающим взглядом, — тебе и правда пойдет. Ауч! Больно же! — Гарри потёр затылок и возмущенно посмотрел на ухмыляющегося Драко, который только что запустил в него легкий Ступефай.   
— Теперь ты пялишься, куда не надо, — пояснил тот Гарри, явно довольный собой.   
— Если ваш сеанс утренней ревности окончен, может быть, мы пойдем на завтрак? — сердито поинтересовалась Гермиона.   
— Послушай, Грейнджер, — Драко явно решил выяснить интересующий его вопрос, поэтому пристроился возле Гермионы и мирно зашагал рядом ней по коридору. — А вот правда, почему ты никогда не пробовала носить мини?  
— Потому что это несерьезно! И я совершенно не хочу, чтобы меня воспринимали, как какую-то… 

Гарри, больше не вслушиваясь в их слова, отключился где-то в самом начале их перепалки. Сердце снова ухнуло вниз при мысли о том, что ждет его после завтрака. Битва с внутренним монстром. Его собственный белый волк, который должен победить черного, чего бы ему это не стоило. Ради Драко, ради Нарциссы, ради них всех он должен перебороть свой страх и выиграть очередную войну, на этот раз с самим собой.   
Из тягостных мыслей Гарри вынырнул только на пороге Большого зала. Оказалось, что за это время Малфой успел уболтать Гермиону испробовать новый образ, пообещав ей прислать в помощь эльфийку Нарциссы, и даже поделился секретом, как бороться с непокорными прядями.   
Гарри пропустил Гермиону вперед, обернулся и быстро взлохматил Малфою волосы, вызвав негодующее фырканье.   
— Драко, ну почему ты у меня такая девчонка? — любовно шепнул он.   
— Поттер, кажется, мы с утра выяснили, кто из нас девчонка, — Драко пропихнул его в дверной проем, самодовольно ухмыльнулся, поспешно приводя заклинанием прическу в порядок, и назидательно пояснил: — А заботиться о своей внешности никому не мешает. Даже тебе.   
— Не знаю… Мне это скучно, — пожал плечами Гарри.   
— Ну и на здоровье, — отозвался ничуть не огорченный этой ценной информацией Малфой, подходя к гриффиндорскому столу. — Для этого теперь у тебя есть я. Так что радуйся!   
Он нахально втиснулся на скамью между Гарри и Гермионой и тут же потянул к себе кувшин тыквенного сока:  
— Давай я за тобой поухаживаю! — галантно предложил он Гермионе. — От твоего Поттера фиг дождешься!   
Гарри справа от него возмущенно хмыкнул, а Гермиона благодарно улыбнулась и подставила ему свой стакан.   
— Как прошли ваши выходные? — Лаванда ревниво разглядывала эту идиллию.   
— Прекрасно! — Драко, позаботившись о Гермионе, неторопливо налил сока вначале Гарри, потом себе и пояснил, ни к кому особо не обращаясь: — Грейнджер идеально вписалась в мэнор. Она совершенно покорила моего отца, так что, боюсь, ей теперь долго оттуда не выбраться.   
Гермиона, на самом деле польщенная его словами, прикинула, как двусмысленно они могли прозвучать в голове у Джинни, и постаралась спрятать улыбку за стаканом.   
— Неужели твой папаша отважился провести уик-энд с грязнокровкой, Хорек?

Все за столом разом замолчали и изумленно уставились на Джинни. Рон ошалело пихнул сестру локтем, но она все с тем же злым упрямым вызовом смотрела на застывшую в шоке троицу.   
Гермиона вспыхнула и растерянно замерла не зная, что ей делать. Гарри начал было рассерженно приподниматься с места, но Драко дернул его за мантию, заставляя сесть. Сам он нахально усмехнулся и снова собственническим жестом положил руку на плечо Гермионе.   
— Знаешь, Уизли, — весело сказал он, — вот мне вовсе не стыдно признаться, что мой отец после войны изменил свои взгляды и научился толерантности. Наоборот, я этим горжусь. Но я удивляюсь, что на тебя это подействовало ровно в обратную сторону. Довольно неуместно с твоей стороны обзывать давнюю подругу грязным ругательством лишь из-за того, что она побывала в мэноре, а тебе это место заказано, — он совершенно непринужденно встретил ненавидящий взгляд Джинни. — Я бы на твоем месте извинился перед ней. Потому что если ты, — Малфой проницательно посмотрел Джинни в глаза и снова расплылся в невыносимо наглой слизеринской ухмылке, — если ты ей завидуешь, то лучше делай это молча и не позорься.   
Лицо Джинни пошло розовыми пятнами:  
— Было бы чему завидовать! Она предательница! — выпалила она.   
— И кого же она предала? Или что? — подчеркнуто заинтересованно спросил Драко, не убирая руки с плеча Гермионы, и ловко пнул под столом Гарри, который снова попытался вступиться за подругу, приказывая ему не вмешиваться.   
— Моего брата! Она променяла его на деньги! — выпалила красная как рак Джинни, раздраженно отмахиваясь от смущенного Рона, который неловко дергал ее за рукав.   
Драко еще крепче сжал плечо Гермионы.   
— А могу я уточнить, она его предала до того, как он получил под трибунами минет от Браун или после? — насмешливо бросил он. — Ну так, для справки.   
— Что… ты… — Джинни растерянно посмотрела на внезапно стушевавшегося брата. От этих слов Лаванда вспыхнула, закрыла лицо руками и выбежала из зала, а Рон вскочил с места, пряча смущение за злостью:  
— Что ты себе позволяешь, Хорек?! Да я тебя уничтожу!   
Но Драко лишь смерил его надменным взглядом:  
— Вы обидели мою подругу и не сочли нужным извиниться. Поэтому будьте готовы держать ответ.  
— Твою подругу? — Рон разозлился еще больше. — С каких это пор она стала твоей подругой, Хорек?   
— Очевидно, с тех пор, как перестала быть твоей, Уизел, — Драко высокомерно изогнул бровь, а Гермиона бросила на него быстрый благодарный взгляд. — У нас с тобой явно не может быть ничего общего!   
— Гарри мой друг, хочешь ты этого или нет, — выкрикнул Рон, кипя от злости.  
— Ну если ему ты такой же друг, как и Грейнджер, то это все равно ненадолго! — Драко смотрел на него с холодным презрением.  
— Ты нарываешься, Малфой?   
— А мне кажется, что это ты хочешь дуэль, Уизли! — Драко небрежно бросил на стол скомканную салфетку и тоже поднялся.   
— Да! — внезапно выпалил Рон, в ярости сжимая кулаки. — Хочу! И сегодня ты просто так не отвертишься!   
— Сядь, Рон, — казалось, что Гарри сказал это очень тихо, но почему-то его все услышали.   
— Что? — Рон замешкался и растерянно повернулся к другу.   
— Я говорю, сядь, — спокойно повторил Гарри. — Ты сам знаешь, что ты не прав. А сражаться с Драко ты не будешь.   
— Это еще почему? Может быть, ты мне запретишь? — Рон возмущенно посмотрел на него и тут же, охнув, упал обратно на лавку, словно неведомая сила резко прижала его к земле.  
Лишившись дара речи, он смотрел на друга почти испуганно.   
— Вот поэтому, — в голосе Гарри просквозило сочувствие. — Малфой тоже так умеет, — спокойно пояснил он, кивнув на Драко. — Я никогда не показывал тебе свою полную силу, Рон. Потому что ты мой друг, и я хотел, чтобы у нас с тобой все было по-честному. Но у Драко нет таких тормозов. И сейчас его магия сильнее твоей в разы. Дуэль будет неравной.   
Рон ошеломленно хлопал бесцветными ресницами, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.   
— И ты, Драко... сядь, пожалуйста, — Гарри все так же сдержанно повернулся к Малфою.   
Тот, еще не остыв от перепалки, хмуро взглянул ему в лицо:  
— Поттер…  
— Ты не имеешь права нападать на тех, кто слабее, — Гарри пристально смотрел на него. — Эта магия дана тебе для защиты.  
Рон бросил на Драко злорадный взгляд, но, к его полному изумлению, надменный слизеринец внезапно расслабился и послушно опустился на скамью.   
Но Рон был явно не готов спустить все на тормозах:  
— Что, Хорек, теперь слушаешься нашего Гарри как собачонка? — скривился он, не собираясь сдаваться без боя.   
Гарри вздрогнул и быстро взглянул на заносчивого Малфоя, но тот лишь умиротворенно ухмыльнулся:   
— Ты прав, Уизли, — спокойно ответил он. — Слушаюсь. И знаешь, что самое интересное? Для Поттера я вообще сделаю всё, что угодно. Всё, что он только попросит. А у тебя есть такой человек, который ради тебя пойдет на что-то большее, чем минет в раздевалке, а, Уизел?   
Он преспокойно пригубил сок, с ухмылкой глядя на растерянного, смущенного Рона.   
— Извинись перед Гермионой, Джинни, — ровно сказал Гарри, благодарно скользнув рукой по плечу Драко, показывая, что он оценил его выдержку. — Мы воевали не для того, чтобы потом кто-то мог попрекать другого чистотой крови.   
Джинни смотрела на всю эту сцену, тяжело дыша от возмущения:  
— Не собираюсь я извиняться!   
— Ты оскорбила ее, — Гарри хмуро смотрел на свою бывшую девушку, словно пытаясь понять, что с ней творится.   
Перекошенное лицо Джинни снова начала заливать яркая краска:  
— Я не буду извиняться перед ней! — выкрикнула она. — И даже не подумаю! Да она же просто втирается к вам в доверие! Как вы не видите?! — в запальчивости она уже совсем не контролировала, что говорит.   
Гарри непонимающе смотрел ей в лицо:   
— Гермиона моя подруга и всегда была ею. Ей не нужно никуда втираться. Что с тобой происходит, Джин?   
Не успела Джинни подобрать слова для ответа, как ее прервали на полуслове:  
— Мисс Грейнджер вчера спасла жизнь человека, проявив завидную смелость и редкий ум, — подтвердил Снейп, снова возникший за их спинами буквально из ниоткуда.   
Гриффиндорцы разинули рты, а Малфой с улыбкой обернулся к нему:   
— Профессор, вы явно проводите здесь больше времени, чем на нашем Слизерине.   
— Равно, как и вы, Драко, — заметил Снейп. — Значит, в следующий раз все трое сядете за слизеринский стол, чтобы мне не приходилось бегать туда-сюда. Мистер Поттер, вы мне нужны на весь день. С директором я договорился, — сухо сообщил он, небрежным кивком предлагая Гарри следовать за ним.   
Все оживленно зашептались, а Гарри чуть замешкался, наклоняясь к самому уху Малфоя.  
— Ты и правда сделаешь ради меня все, что я захочу? — быстро шепнул он, но Драко в ответ лишь усмехнулся.  
— Не расслабляйся, Поттер. Тебе это вредно, — но, увидев огорченное лицо, резко притянул его к себе за шею и тихо сказал, касаясь губами самого уха: — Спроси меня об этом в постели. Не пожалеешь.   
И, ласково-интимно скользнув пальцами по чувствительной ямке на шее, отстранился от покрасневшего Гарри и нахально заявил: — Давай, Поттер, вали, тебя ждет профессор. А у нас с Грейнджер свои дела!   
Он ободряюще подмигнул Гарри и снова повернулся к Гермионе:  
— Еще сока? — любезно поинтересовался он, даже не глядя в сторону притихших Уизли.   
— Спасибо, — она улыбнулась ему. — Как, оказывается, хорошо быть на твоей стороне, Малфой, — шепнула Гермиона, благодарно подставляя стакан. — Когда ты “за”, а не “против”. Словно впервые побывала на обратной стороне луны.   
— Наслаждайся, — усмехнулся Драко и бросил быстрый взгляд вслед двум удаляющимся фигурам, стараясь за напускной бравадой спрятать свою тревогу за Поттера. — Тем более, что, кажется, сегодня мы проведем этот день с тобой вдвоем. 

***

Гарри со Снейпом заходили все глубже в Запретный лес. Темные кроны смыкались над их головами, а шаги тонули в глухой тишине. В мрачном безмолвии деревьев Гарри всегда было не по себе, но казалось, что профессор точно знал, куда нужно идти, и чувствовал себя здесь как дома.  
Они остановились на большой поляне, окруженной высокими кустами остролиста. Снейп огляделся по сторонам, провел палочкой на земле большой круг и что-то зашептал.   
— Очищаю пространство от нечисти, — пояснил он в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Гарри. — Тут бывает слишком много нежелательных гостей.   
Очерченная им территория внезапно засветилась ровной голубоватой полусферой и начала мерцать разноцветными вспышками. Внутри купола послышались шорохи, фырканье и стоны, и какие-то темные силуэты заметались по нему в поисках выхода. То и дело кто-то с воем и визгом пытался выброситься прочь, и Снейп легким мановением палочки помогал ему это сделать. 

Гарри зябко поежился:  
— Все-таки чертовски гнусное место.   
— Нормальное место, если уметь с ним общаться, — хмуро отозвался Снейп. — Запомните, мистер Поттер, всегда есть два взгляда на вещи, как две стороны у одной и той же монеты. Для кого-то этот лес — настоящая погибель, а для кого-то — место спокойного уединения.   
Гарри взглянул на него с любопытством. Показалось ему или нет, что профессор снова говорит не столько о лесе, сколько о его внутренних страхах?   
Тем временем Снейп, удовлетворившись чистотой круга, махнул ему рукой, приглашая внутрь, и смерил угрюмым взором:  
— Не бывает события хорошего или плохого самого по себе, — внезапно добавил он. — Есть лишь ваше отношение к нему. И вы сами окрашиваете безликие факты в нужные вам цвета. Все зависит от точки зрения.   
— Я… не понимаю, — Гарри опасливо вошел в круг за ним следом и неуверенно встал у самого края, отчаянно стискивая пальцами палочку, словно пытаясь удержать последнюю опору.   
Но Снейп лишь небрежно от него отмахнулся:  
— Когда-нибудь поймете, — он огляделся по сторонам и нахмурился. — Приготовьтесь, мистер Поттер. Сейчас вам будет не до разговоров. Вы помните, мы проходили, как обращаются оборотни? М-сознание, Р-сознание?..   
Гарри сосредоточенно кивнул.   
— Так вот теперь все забудьте, — Снейп принялся мерить поляну широкими шагами. — У вас все будет совершенно иначе. Вы не должны освобождать ваш разум, а наоборот, обязаны заставить себя удерживаться в нем как можно крепче. Цепляйтесь за него изо всех сил, даже когда будет нестерпимо больно.   
— Больно? — Гарри вздрогнул и поежился.   
— Не телу, мистер Поттер, — сурово отозвался Снейп. — Больно будет мозгу. Я не смогу вам этого объяснить, все узнаете сами. Запомните одно: вы должны представить себя драконом. Каждой клеточкой, каждой частью тела. Вы должны стать им. Но ни в коем случае не отпускайте ваше сознание ни на секунду!   
— Это… у всех так? — Гарри неуверенно посмотрел на него. — Всем анимагам так сложно?   
— Нет, — Снейп раздраженно мотнул головой. — Ваш случай очень тяжелый из-за вашего наследия. И основная ваша задача — научиться обращаться, сохраняя сознание, но не выпуская при этом на волю темную сущность. Не буду лукавить, вам будет очень трудно, и вы должны быть к этому готовы. 

Гарри опустил голову, чувствуя, как сбивается его дыхание.   
Снейп подошел к нему и взялся руками за плечи:  
— Гарри, посмотри на меня! — властно приказал он, и Гарри невольно поднял голову и зачарованно уставился ему в глаза. — Ты справишься! Потому что ты обязан справиться и победить! Все это время я буду рядом и подстрахую тебя. Ты слышишь? Я буду рядом!  
Гарри потерянно кивнул.   
— Помни, ради кого и ради чего ты это делаешь! — Снейп чуть встряхнул его. — Ты спасешь мать Драко, и он больше никогда не будет один. Это того стоит? — Гарри снова кивнул, на этот раз уже увереннее и смелее. — Ты победишь, Гарри, потому что ты не можешь иначе. Ты — победитель по жизни. За что бы ты ни брался, у тебя всегда все получалось.  
— Но я не… Нет... я не… — Гарри опустил голову и сник.   
— Что? Что ты там мямлишь? — Снейп нахмурился и пальцами подцепил его подбородок, заставляя поднять лицо.   
Гарри вскинул на него тоскливые несчастные глаза:  
— Я так и не научился варить зелья, профессор, — выдохнул он.   
Снейп уронил руку, освобождая Гарри, какое-то время изумленно смотрел на него, а потом, закрыв лицо ладонью, наклонил голову вниз, будто поражаясь его тупости, и совершенно внезапно расхохотался. Странный хрипловатый смех разлетелся по темной поляне, оседая на кустах остролиста и теряясь где-то в верхушках деревьев. Гарри завороженно смотрел на такое поразительное зрелище, как хохочущий профессор Снейп, постепенно тоже начиная неловко улыбаться. Отчего-то на душе стало спокойнее и теплее.  
— Я полагаю, ты вполне сможешь пережить эту единственную неудачу, — Снейп, на лице которого все еще блуждали отблески веселья, приобнял его за плечи и подвел к центру круга. — Пора, Гарри. Давай. Я в тебя верю.   
Он чуть прижал его к себе и тут же отстранился. И от этой неожиданной ласки стало так важно оправдать его доверие и сделать все возможное для Драко, что Гарри серьезно кивнул, мысленно собираясь, и вопросительно посмотрел на Снейпа, готовый ко всему.   
— Ты дракон, — просто сказал тот. — Закрой глаза и представь это в мельчайших деталях. Ты дракон. У тебя когтистые лапы, массивный хвост и огромные крылья…   
Гарри послушно закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в бархатный низкий голос. Все это было так глупо. Гарри никак не мог поверить, что это происходит именно с ним — ну какой из него дракон? Он Гарри, обычный парень…   
— Ты не слушаешь меня, Поттер, — рявкнул Снейп, — сосредоточься и представляй! 

Гарри вздрогнул и попытался взять себя в руки, расслабленно позволяя мыслям следовать за густым обволакивающим сознание голосом.   
— ...Черные огромные крылья. Перепончатые, крепкие. Они держат тебя в полете, ты доверяешь им свое тело. Твоя чешуя покрывает кожу. Она защищает тебя от всего как броня. Она блестит на солнце черными пластинками, переливается каждой каплей, ловит в себе отражение…

Внезапно в голове произошло короткое замыкание, и картинка — яркая, живая — встала перед глазами: над ним, под ним — везде-везде — синее небо и пушистые, как кролики, облака. Солнечные блики отражаются на гладком черном боку, свет слепит глаза, и это неудобно и мешает лететь, но зато он так великолепен в этих золотистых искрах! Чешуйки сияют, сверкают и отражают миниатюрные солнца, как в зеркалах. И от этого кажется, что весь он искрится и горит. А прохладный воздух овевает ловкое мощное тело, обтекает его, будто смывая с кожи излишки солнечных брызг. Как хорошо... Как красиво... 

— Гарри! — донеслось откуда-то как сквозь туман. — Гарри, ты здесь?   
Опять это нелепое имя. Больно. Он отчаянно зарычал и упал на колени.   
Никакой он не Гарри. Он не может быть Гарри.   
Ему нужно туда, в облака, где чешуя впитывает яркий свет, где небо и солнце, и тени на скалах, где отвесно падает ветер и можно смотреть назад и вперед. Где открыто грядущее и былое, и больше нет никаких границ.   
Знакомая внутренняя тьма встрепенулась, оживляясь, и ласково принялась нашептывать свои лживые, лукавые обещания прямо в сердце.   
“Будь Драконом. Просто будь им. Останься здесь, со мной навсегда. Ты знаешь, как просто, как хорошо просто быть… Летать среди звезд, жить в безвременье и видеть жизнь в семи измерениях сразу”.

— Гарри! Мистер Поттер! Ко мне!   
Смутно знакомый голос, выкрикивающий эти странные звуки, выдергивал его из космической пыли, выжигал душу огнем, рвал оттуда с корнями, съеживая и сжимая пространство и время, ломал и жестоко выкручивал внутренности.   
Он не был драконом, но не был и Гарри — сейчас он был просто никем.   
— А-а-а-а! — заорал он, стараясь заглушить стон ветра в ушах.   
Он кричал надрывно и хрипло, не узнавая собственного голоса. Больно! Как это больно!   
В голове что-то лопалось, кололо, трескалось, тыкало тысячей игл, куда-то тянуло, рвало, разверзалось на части. А планеты кипели и плавились, стекая на кожу огненной лавой.   
Какая адская боль! Он не может! Не справится с ней! Он хочет туда, назад, в небо, где нет этих жутких мучений, где спокойное безмолвие и тишина. Где далекое пение звезд, хороводы светил и небесный солнечный ветер… и крылья… 

— Поттер! Гарри, держись! Моей магии уже не хватает. Держись за сознание! Твой зверь очень силен, — раздавались откуда-то далекие крики, удерживая, привязывая его здесь, подчиняя, причиняя невыносимую боль. Он должен ее прекратить!  
— Не-е-е-ет! — Гарри схватился за голову руками, припадая к земле. — Я не могу! — прохрипел он, царапая пальцами рыхлую землю. — Я не могу-у-у, — прорыдал он, впиваясь ногтями в твердые корни, слыша, как голос все больше становится чьим-то чужим, похожим на рычание дикого зверя.   
— Гарри! Держись! Будь со мной! Гарри! Со мной!  
Казалось, что в голове уже лопнуло все, что могло, и теперь истекает, выливается внутрь потоками крови, затопляя багровым весь мир.   
Пальцы дернулись и скрючились, выпуская огромные когти, начало трансформироваться лицо, выдвигая вперед нижнюю челюсть, стремительно удлинялись зубы, проявляя большие клыки.   
Боль, невероятная боль прорезала сознание, лишала последней воли и смысла. Сейчас он готов был на все — лишь бы умчаться прочь, избавиться от адского пламени в своем мозгу. Сейчас, вот сейчас, осталось совсем немного…   
— Гарри! Держись мой мальчик! Ты молодец! — еле слышно доносился до него откуда-то настойчивый раздражающий голос.  
Но он, увлекаемый болью, больше не был молодец. И он не был Гарри. Он был Дракон, и только Дракон — повелитель прошлого и грядущего, смотрящий сквозь время. Соскальзывая в небытие все быстрее, он мчался, летел, уносился в глухую пучину, уплывал за несбыточным счастьем в благодатную тишину. И звезды вокруг звенели и пели покруче небесных сирен, и пиликали мириады невидимых скрипок, и призывно мерцал впереди Млечный Путь, наигрывая тысячами бубенцов. И нужно было всего лишь расправить крылья…   
— Гарри…   
Далекое знакомое слово... Пробилось сквозь ветер и песни вселенной. Так странно.   
Шум в ушах стучал все сильней, все радостней кружили тело небесные вихри, все громче пели тысячи солнц и все ярче сияли огни.   
— Гарри! Вернись! 

Вернуться? Зачем? Нет и не будет ничего более манящего в мире, чем музыка сфер и звонкие ноты бесконечности. Чем шумный хоровод черных дыр и восторженный смех галактик. Всё сильнее гремели они, призывая, и все сильнее стучало в унисон с ними сердце. И звезды кружились, кружились вокруг, и плыла по овалу вселенная, и мир разлетался на сотни кусков — всё быстрее, всё ярче, мощней. И остановить это было нельзя: кто смеет противиться зову неба?   
Еще немного, чуть-чуть, и он уйдет в этот сладостный сон, чтобы остаться в нем навсегда.   
— Гарри, вернись! Я люблю тебя! 

И внезапно всё смолкло.   
И навалились черная гулкая пустота. И боль. Снова боль. Адская, злая. Она пульсировала в висках молотками, стреляла толстыми иглами по всему телу, терзала, рвала, раздирала на части.   
Гарри скорчился на земле, жалко цепляясь пальцами за грязные комья, словно пытаясь за них удержаться, и тяжело хватая ртом воздух. Голый беспомощный уродец посреди темной подсохшей травы. Человеческое скрюченное тело, маленькие, едва прорезавшиеся крылья, жуткая оскаленная пасть вместо лица и длинные острые когти… Сейчас он был похож на неудачно вылупившуюся личинку. Он хотел умереть.   
— Тише, тише, — Гарри почувствовал теплое прикосновение ладони к своей коже и вместе с тем пришло долгожданное облегчение. — Ты молодец, мой мальчик. Всё хорошо.  
Твердая рука ласково поглаживала его спину, бережно проходясь по нелепым уродливым крыльям.   
— Не... могу... Я не смогу, — то ли простонал, то ли прокаркал Гарри своей безобразной пастью, даже не чувствуя, как по щекам катятся крупные слезы.   
— Сможешь… — легкими движениями палочки Снейп осторожно начал убирать последствия превращения, и Гарри ощутил, как медленно втягиваются в спину нелепые обрубки, как вжимаются в пальцы крючковатые когти, и как становятся привычными язык, десны и зубы. — Ты сильный, ты сможешь.   
— Не... смогу… — прошептал он уже своим голосом и потерял сознание. 

Пришел в себя Гарри все там же на земле, заботливо укрытый просторной мантией. Было тепло и уютно, и ужасно хотелось вот так долго-долго лежать спиной на колючей траве, не открывая глаз, не думая ни о чем.   
— Очнулся? — прохладная сухая ладонь потрогала его лоб, и Гарри невольно приоткрыл один глаз.   
Больно.  
Снейп заботливо склонился над ним, заглядывая в лицо.   
— Не вышло? — простонал ему Гарри, снова зажмуриваясь.   
— Ты молодец, — Снейп легонько потрепал его по плечу. — Почти получилось. Трансформация началась, но ты не сумел удержаться. В следующий раз будет легче.   
В следующий раз. Гарри содрогнулся всем телом. Неужели ему опять предстоит эта пытка? Голова закружилась и, почувствовав резкую тошноту, он сел на землю, тяжело хватая ртом воздух. Словно в далеком тумане он помнил, как пели ему и кружились небесные сирены, как танцевали для него звезды. Вспомнилось и внезапное “я люблю тебя”.   
— Это правда, профессор? — просипел он, еле разлепляя веки, и сдавил горло рукой, борясь с мучительными спазмами.   
— Что, правда? — отозвался Снейп, деловито разглядывая его зрачки и оттягивая веки.   
— То, что вы мне сказали.   
— Я много, чего вам сегодня сказал, мистер Поттер. Помолчите, — он взял его за руку, начиная внимательно вслушиваться в пульс.   
— Вы мне сказали... что любите... и я… вернулся... — тошнило так сильно, что Гарри снова закрыл глаза и откинулся на землю.   
— Вот уж не думал, что вы запомните, — недовольный голос прозвучал у него прямо над ухом. — Вам бы такую память, да на моих уроках.   
— Так… это… правда?.. — во рту все пересохло и каждое слово давалось с трудом.   
— Агуаменти! — Снейп успел трансформировать в чашку какой-то булыжник и сейчас наполнил ее холодной водой. — Пей! — коротко приказал он.   
Гарри с трудом приподнялся на локте и благодарно сделал большой глоток.   
— Ответьте... мне… — он с трудом приоткрыл глаза, которые нестерпимо болели, словно под веки насыпали песка.   
— Так привязывают драконов. Это стандартная формула, — сухо ответил Снейп, не глядя на него.  
— Значит… всё неправда… — просипел Гарри, не отводя от него болезненного несчастного взгляда.   
— У меня нет привычки обманывать моих учеников. Раз сказал, значит, так оно и есть. Как вы меня утомили с вашей дотошностью, — сварливо отозвался Снейп, заставляя его откинуться на землю и бережно укладывая его голову на что-то мягкое. Гарри даже не стал разбираться, на что именно, а просто благодарно расслабился и закрыл глаза.   
— Я тоже… — пробормотал он, проваливаясь в сон. — Я вас тоже… 

Когда Гарри пришел в себя было уже совсем темно. Он обвел поляну глазами и увидел Снейпа, сидящего чуть поодаль.   
— Я проспал целый день, профессор? — хрипло спросил он.   
— Ты потратил слишком много сил, — Снейп оторвался от книги, которую читал, прислонившись спиной к огромному валуну. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? — заботливо спросил он, подходя к нему ближе и присаживаясь с ним рядом на корточки.   
— И вы… были со мной весь день?   
Снейп красноречиво закатил глаза, надеясь уйти от ответа, но не выдержал под настойчивым умоляющим взглядом и сдался:   
— Ну не мог же я вас здесь бросить одного, мистер Поттер, — сухо отозвался он и, видя, как Гарри просиял счастливой улыбкой, приказал: — Поднимайся. Нам давно пора было вернуться в замок. 

Несмотря на то, что Гарри чувствовал себя значительно лучше, он все равно был так слаб, что Снейпу пришлось буквально тащить его на себе. Хорошо, что в этот поздний час зевак уже не было.   
Снейп почти волоком затащил его в комнату, и встревоженный Драко сорвался с подоконника, где он рассеянно пытался читать Трансфигурацию, подхватывая падающего Гарри подмышки.   
— Позаботишься о нем? — Снейп легонько потрепал засыпающего на ходу Гарри по плечу.   
— Что с ним? — Драко с ужасом смотрел на почти невменяемого Поттера, который обессиленно уткнулся лбом ему в шею. — Где вы были?  
Он поднял испуганный взгляд на Снейпа.   
— Все в порядке. Слишком большой расход магии. Отоспится, и все будет хорошо. Завтра с утра снова продолжим.   
Снейп ободряюще кивнул ему и скрылся за дверью, а шокированный Драко с трудом перехватил поудобнее сползающего по нему Поттера. 

— Гарри, — растерянно позвал он. Оказывается, он слишком сильно привык к уверенному сильному Поттеру, который всегда знал, что делать, и был готов прийти на помощь в любую минуту. Вид обессиленного Гарри вызывал в нем чуть ли не суеверный ужас. — Гарри… Ты как? — в панике прошептал он.   
— Не влнйся, я прст сльно устал, льблю тьбя, — невнятно пробормотал тот и замолчал, полностью обмякнув на нем.  
— А ну-ка пошли мыться, — Драко, мощным усилием воли взяв себя в руки, потащил спотыкающегося Поттера в ванную.   
Стараясь заглушить свой страх взрывом активности, Драко проворно раздел его и подставил под душ, прислонив к стене, чтобы тот снова не попытался завалиться набок. Пока он намыливал его грудь, стараясь не задевать почему-то воспаленную спину, Поттер покачивался, еле держась на ногах, и норовил сползти вниз. С трудом окончив эту процедуру, Драко насухо вытер влажную кожу полотенцем и потащил почти бесчувственное тело к кровати. Сил одевать валящегося на него Поттера у него не было, и Драко позволил Гарри рухнуть в кровать абсолютно голым, тут же склоняясь над ним и тревожно рассматривая странные повреждения: по всей спине вдоль позвоночника шли большие набухшие то ли царапины, то ли разрезы. Они слегка кровоточили, и Драко торопливо призвал исцеляющую мазь, недоумевая, где Гарри мог так пораниться.   
“Это же крылья”, — внезапно сообразил он, осторожно смазывая ладонью воспаленную кожу. — “Мой Гарри действительно стал драконом”.   
Драко горделиво улыбнулся, нагнулся и тихонько поцеловал в темный висок. Только такой идиот, как Поттер, мог считать, что Драко испугается его превращений. Что может быть круче, чем любить дракона? Драко ласково пригладил непослушные вихры. Кажется, Малфои и правда получают всё самое лучшее. С тех пор, как Драко наконец-то заполучил Поттера, он в этом даже не сомневался. Впрочем, больше он ничего и не хотел.   
Осторожно, чтобы не потревожить поттеровскую спину, Драко обернулся вокруг своего партнера и уткнулся ему в шею, привычно расслабляясь в сонном тепле.


	48. Сила любви

С утра Гарри действительно проснулся почти здоровым. Сильно саднила спина, и чуть кружилась голова, но в остальном все было значительно лучше, чем можно было бы предположить.  
Не открывая глаз, он потянулся по привычке к теплому Малфою, но тот шлепнул его по руке.  
— Ты чего? — Гарри все же пришлось проснуться окончательно и, приоткрыв глаза, изумленно взглянуть на Драко.  
— Никакого секса! — отрезал тот. — Пока не научишься превращаться.  
— Умеешь ты стимулировать, — Гарри отвернулся и обиженно зарылся лицом в подушку.  
— Придурок, — ласково выдохнул Драко и быстро поцеловал его в лохматый затылок. — Ты бы себя вчера видел. Я так испугался, — он провел пальцем по его саднящей спине. — Тебе нужно беречь силы.  
— А когда научусь? Ты согласишься на секс с драконом? — Гарри приподнял лицо и тревожно заглянул в серые глаза.  
— Еще как! — Драко восхищенно кивнул. — Мой парень — дракон. Это же круто. Ты разве не хотел бы, чтобы твой партнер был драконом? Или ты тоже стал бы считать его чудовищем? — Драко смотрел на него с непонятным легким волнением.  
— Не знаю, — Гарри пожал плечами, начиная выбираться из постели. — Я не думал об этом. Наверное, мне было бы всё равно. Главное, чтоб это был ты.  
Он улыбнулся и скрылся в ванной, а Драко остался сидеть в постели, задумчиво обхватив колени руками.

На завтраке было тихо. Присмиревшая Джинни вяло ковыряла вилкой омлет, Рон о чем-то негромко шептался с Лавандой, а Симус с Дином косились на парней с явным любопытством. Драко подкладывал Поттеру в тарелку побольше еды, тихо шипел и ругался, заставляя есть как следует, на что тот с покладистым вздохом отвечал “да, мамочка” и добросовестно жевал. Гермиона пока молчала, но Драко подозревал, что она пристанет к нему с вопросами, как только они останутся наедине. За столом звенел лишь высокий голос Луны, которая грызла яблоко и рассуждала, как правильно ухаживать за мантикорами, цитируя наизусть Ктесия.  
— ...И зверь этот величиной со льва и настолько же волосат, его ноги походят на ноги льва; его лицо и уши имеют сходство с человеческими… — процитировала она черничному пирогу в центре стола и тут же недоумевающе спросила у манного пудинга: — Ну и как тут угадаешь, чем его кормить? Если лицо человеческое, как ему можно прокормить львиное тело? — посетовала она, обращаясь к кувшину с тыквенным соком. — Это просто неразумно. Обращался бы уже целиком в зверя и питался чем нравится, правда, Гарри?  
— Что? — Гарри вздрогнул и посмотрел на нее почти с ужасом. Луна имела удивительную способность бить прямо в точку.  
— Я говорю, что мантикора сама не понимает своего счастья. Обратилась бы целиком, и ела бы с удовольствием, чтобы насытиться. Разве нашими зубами львиное тело прокормишь? Для этого ей нужно есть целый день. А ведь на самом деле это совсем несложно!  
— Несложно есть или обращаться? — спросил Гарри неожиданно севшим голосом, пытаясь поймать забрезжившую в голове смутную зацепку.  
— Обращаться, конечно, — Луна улыбнулась кувшину и наконец-то повернулась и посмотрела на Гарри прозрачными нездешними глазами. — Главное, постоянно помнить о том, кого любишь. Тогда ты точно сохранишь себя. И если бы мантикора умела любить, как мы, она тоже могла бы поесть спокойно.  
Луна отвернулась к Невиллу и ласково ему улыбнулась.  
От внезапной догадки у Гарри перехватило дыхание. Помнить о тех, кого любишь. Вот оно недостающее звено. Если он будет все время думать о Драко, о профессоре, о Гермионе, о родителях и Сириусе, возможно, во время трансформации его разум останется с ним?   
“Я люблю тебя”. Вчера его назад вернули именно эти слова. Обрушили с неба и отобрали у самих звезд. Привязать сознание можно только любовью. И по-другому не выйдет никак. Это ведь и в самом деле так просто!  
Гарри вскочил на ноги:  
— Спасибо… мне нужно… — он сжал плечо удивленного Драко и опрометью бросился вон из зала на поиски Снейпа.

— Ты не меня ищешь? — профессор обладал удивительной особенностью вырастать буквально из-под земли, когда был ему нужен. В этот раз он возник на его пути так резко, что Гарри едва не врезался в него в дверном проеме.  
— Вас! — радостно выдохнул Гарри, хватая его за мантию, чтобы удержаться от падения.  
— С чего вдруг такой ажиотаж? — Снейп раздраженно выдернул темную ткань из его пальцев.  
— Когда мы пойдем тренироваться, профессор? Я думаю, что сегодня у меня все получится! — Гарри восторженно смотрел на него, не в силах спокойно стоять на месте.  
Снейп смерил его хмурым взглядом, внезапно ухватил за плечо и заглянул в глаза, разглядывая зрачки:  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил он, всматриваясь в самую глубь.  
— Хорошо! — Гарри дернулся в его руках, но еще никому не удавалось так просто уйти от профессорского внимания.  
— Что-то болит? — строго и требовательно спросил он.  
— Спина. Немного, — признался Гарри, сдаваясь и прекращая играть в героя. — И слабость была с утра. Но Драко заставил меня поесть, и сейчас уже легче.  
Снейп удовлетворенно хмыкнул:  
— Вам с ним очень повезло, мистер Поттер. Если у вас самого не хватает мозгов сообразить, что…   
— Не расстраивайте меня, профессор! Мне нужно беречь силы, — нахально заявил Гарри, и Снейп послушно замолчал на полуслове. Но как только Гарри радостно подумал, что наконец-то нашел способ прерывать язвительные потоки, Снейп тут же его осадил:  
— Не думай, что этот номер у тебя теперь будет проходить все время, наглый мальчишка, — сварливо отозвался он, с легкостью читая его мысли. — Так могу я все-таки поинтересоваться, что вас так обрадовало, мистер Поттер? — Снейп решительно подтолкнул его к небольшому балкону и настойчиво потребовал: — Рассказывай!  
Гарри, задыхаясь от волнения, принялся сбивчиво и торопливо пересказывать ему слова Луны и свою идею.

Снейп, облокотившись о перила, безучастно смотрел вниз на бесконечные лестничные пролеты и внимательно слушал его, не перебивая.  
— Это не лишено здравого смысла, — наконец, признал он, когда Гарри закончил свою сумбурную речь. — Обычным анимагам для перехода достаточно всего лишь удерживать сознание. Но у тебя случай особый. Противостояние добра и зла, мощная древняя магия… Да, пожалуй, любовь может оказаться верным решением.  
Он взглянул на Гарри с оценивающим интересом.  
— Понимаете, вот я и подумал, если мы вызываем Патронус воспоминаниями мгновений счастья, то, возможно, сработает, если во время превращения я буду вспоминать моменты любви? — Гарри с надеждой вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
— Не думаю, что это так, — Снейп задумчиво разглядывал перемещающиеся далекие лестницы. — Мгновения любви — это эмоции, вспышки, способные зажечь магию, как искрой. Но чтобы удержаться во время трансформации тебе нужно ровное долгое пламя. Необходимо вызвать и удержать в памяти настоящее сильное чувство. Драко? Достаточно ли сильно ты его любишь? — Снейп повернул к нему озабоченное лицо.  
— Больше жизни, — тихо ответил Гарри, и то, что могло прозвучать слишком пафосно, прозвучало естественно и просто. — Но еще я подумал, что… — он внезапно запнулся, но решительно продолжил, — что, если этого будет мало, я буду вспоминать и других. Родители… пусть я их никогда и не видел, но я их люблю. Сириус, Хедвиг, Добби… — Гарри тяжело сглотнул. Их имена до сих пор оседали на языке вязкой горечью.  
— Гарри, нет, — ему на плечо легла твердая ладонь. — Не вздумай.  
Он с удивлением поднял глаза на встревоженного Снейпа, и тот глухо пояснил:  
— Для того, чтобы удержаться здесь, тебе нужна другая любовь. Не та, которая зовет тебя в небо, — тихо добавил он, — а та, которая привязывает к земле, понимаешь?  
Гарри растерянно посмотрел на него и молча кивнул.  
— Тогда кроме Драко у меня остается только Гермиона. И вы, профессор, — он улыбнулся чуть застенчиво и неловко, — уж извините.   
Снейп чуть сильнее сжал пальцы на его плече и на удивление ничего не сказал.  
Мимо них пробегали ученики, с изумлением глядя на них обоих, но, казалось, Снейпа это нисколько не смущало. Он приобнял Гарри за плечи и чуть подтолкнул его к лестнице:  
— Пойдем. Я думаю, ты нашел правильный выход.

Любовь.  
Гарри торопливо шел рядом с профессором и думал. Драко. Если бы однажды он в шутку не решился сказать Малфою эти слова, у них ничего бы не вышло. И не было бы у него никакой любви, жарких губ, серых глаз, длинных пальцев и захлестывающего нереального счастья… Возможно, что и никакого Драко уже не было бы. Сердце Гарри вздрогнуло от холодного липкого ужаса. Как же ему повезло, что все случилось именно так. Никого другого он бы не смог полюбить с таким полным самозабвением, как Малфоя. Было просто смешно принимать прежнюю симпатию к Джинни за любовь. Лишь Малфой — вредный, верный, единственный — переплетал его настоящее, прошлое и будущее и связывал их воедино. Его Драко. Его любовь. Его нежность. Его судьба.  
Гарри ускорил шаг, продираясь сквозь кусты.  
Гермиона… Она была с ним всегда, она будет всегда. Верный друг, надежное плечо, на которое можно опереться в любой беде. Они могли ссориться, обижаться и кричать друг на друга, но он легко мог доверить ей свою жизнь, так же, как и она вверяла ему свою. Настоящая. Правильная. Искренняя.  
Гарри споткнулся о корягу, и Снейп поймал его на лету, отпуская колкость по поводу его неуклюжести.  
Профессор… Вечно хмурый, едкий, язвительный. Единственный из взрослых, кому Гарри по-настоящему был нужен. Кто рисковал собой ради него, сварливо осаживая и в то же самое время вытаскивая из очередной передряги или спасая жизнь. А он на него так злился. Так ненавидел. Ну откуда ему было знать в свои одиннадцать лет, что любовь — это не только сердечки и красные розы на Валентинов день. Что любовь может быть и такой — хмурой, злоязыкой и надежной, как гранит. Что такое вообще — эта любовь?

Тем временем хмурое воплощение любви очертило круг в темноте леса и желчно осведомилось, не соблаговолит ли герой оторваться от великих дум и присоединиться к простым смертным.  
Гарри, тут же очнувшийся от своих странных мыслей, засмеялся и кинулся помогать разгневанному профессору очищать территорию. Нечисть с жалобными писками и стонами уже привычно разлетелась из круга, и Снейп тут же загнал Гарри внутрь.

Отчаянно волнуясь, Гарри послушно встал в середину, стараясь дышать как можно ровнее.  
— Ты все помнишь? — Снейп подошел к нему, стащил с него очки, левитировал их в сторону и внимательно посмотрел в глаза, придерживая Гарри за плечи.  
Гарри послушно кивнул, глубоко вздыхая.  
— Расслабься, Гарри. Полностью расслабь свое тело, — приказал Снейп, похлопывая его по рукам и предплечьям. — Вспоминай все самое важное, нужное и дорогое. Поднимай эти воспоминания, удерживай их на плаву. Думай о Драко, о мисс Грейнджер… Обо мне, наконец, если это и правда поможет, — хмуро сдался он, и Гарри усмехнулся про себя своей маленькой победе. — Перейди барьер, удерживая сознание, и думай обо всех, кого любишь. Думай постоянно, Гарри! — он нерешительно отпустил его и сделал два шага назад. — Начинаем.

Гарри послушно опустил голову, кусая губы и с ужасом ожидая новой боли. Но ради них всех он обязан через это пройти. Снова.  
— Ты дракон, Гарри, — мягко сказал совсем рядом бархатный низкий голос. — Ты большой красивый дракон. Твое тело большое и мощное. Привычное к тяжестям. Привычное к полетам. Когтистые лапы, хвост с черным шипом, огромные крылья… — чарующий голос обволакивал и клонил в сон. — Ты можешь жить в пещерах, спускаться под воду, летать в поднебесье. Твой жизненный путь был долог и труден, но ты добрался сюда. Твоя чешуя всегда могла защитить тебя от копий и стрел, она всегда была крепка, как самые лучшие доспехи… — голос отдалялся и таял в тумане.

...Чешуя… завораживающий блеск солнечных бликов… Искры, рассыпающиеся по всему телу. Каждая чешуйка ловит свой собственный луч, дробит, измельчает и впитывает. Он может питаться солнечным светом. Он сам, как солнечный свет. Купаться в лучах отраженного блеска, взмахом крыла уноситься еще выше… туда, в желанную черноту… снова видеть далекие близкие звезды и слышать пение небесных сирен…   
— Гарри, думай! Думай о Драко!

 _Драко._ Боль хлестнула по телу, обожгла каждое нервное окончание, вырывая из сказки в сумрачный холод. _Бледное лицо с разбитой губой на фоне белого кафеля... испуганные глаза, спутанные волосы и пальцы, цепляющиеся за тяжелые тюремные решетки... “Я сделал тебя, Поттер!” — и торжествующая рука с зажатым снитчем… Мягкие волосы, совсем темные в фиолетовых сумерках, огромные зрачки, поцелуи и шепот, долгий, ласковый нежный… “Ну я же твой, Поттер. Тво-ой”..._  
Любовь залила изнутри, затопила обжигающим счастьем, вспыхнула и схлестнулась с черным, поднимающимся на лапы зверем. Внезапно ужалило раскаленным железом, светлое в смертельной схватке слилось с темным, вгрызаясь друг другу в глотки, царапая и разрывая на части.  
Гарри закричал от нестерпимой боли и выгнулся дугой. На него снова обрушивались вселенные, все быстрее кружили мириады солнц, небо падало и крошилось, а изнутри прорастало темное, страшное, порабощая и подчиняя. Счастливые воспоминания тускнели и таяли, как лед в адском пламени.  
— Думай, Гарри, думай!  
Опять этот голос!  
 _Гермиона. Надежные руки прижимают его к себе в стылой палатке, и ему уже не так страшно нести эту ношу... Торопливый шепот за брезентовым пологом во время Турнира, когда рядом только она, и кроме нее никого, даже Рона... Сердитые нахмуренные брови: “Гарри, ты опять надеялся все списать у меня?”…_ Больно….  
Черные крылья взмыли за спиной, безжалостно прорезая кожу, удлинялась шея, ноги отказались держать, и Гарри упал на четвереньки. Гермиона весело улыбалась, махала ему с трибуны, шла по лестнице к Краму, а Гарри все не мог на нее насмотреться. Какая же она тогда была красивая! _Люблю._  
Тьма захлестнула, ударила по глазницам, губам и по ребрам, вымывая из сердца, вырывая из груди последнее счастье. Он то ли застонал, то ли зарычал, припадая к земле и стуча от боли и ярости длинным опасным хвостом.  
— Гарри! Держись! Думай, Гарри! Думай!  
Снова голос того, кто всегда был с ним рядом…  
 _Профессор. “Посмотри на меня”. Синяя нитка воспоминаний и прощальный потухший взгляд… Бледный нескладный юноша, подвешенный кверху ногами. Жалость. Сострадание. Вина. “У Гарри ее глаза”... Палочка, посылающая смертельное заклятие. “А моя душа, Дамблдор? Моя?”... Раскинутые в сторону руки, защищающие их всех троих, и оборотень, замерший в отдалении. “Значит, мальчик должен умереть?” “Вы растили его, как свинью на убой”... Тот, кто был рядом всегда, ни на что не надеясь взамен. Ненависть. Вина. Благодарность. Любовь.  
Любовь._  
Горячая волна прокатилась по всему телу, изламывая в последней судороге кости, выбрасывая колючие пластины из тела.  
Небесные скрипачи дали осечку, заверещали не в такт небесные сирены, мир завертелся бешеной каруселью, еще быстрей полетели навстречу звезды, и все сильней закружился колесом Уроборос, пожирающий свой хвост.  
Люблю-ненавижу-люблю.  
Люблю. Круг замкнулся.  
Мир осыпался на спину Гарри осколками, осел прочной чешуей, сдавил плотным панцирем и небо поменялось местами с землей так, что не ясно стало, где свет, а где тьма.  
И внезапно визг, кутерьма и боль оборвались, словно их и не было.  
И наступила полная тишина.  
Тишина.

Гарри неуверенно открыл глаза и переступил с лапы на лапу, изгибая вниз длинную мощную шею.  
— Гарри? — маленькая фигурка Снейпа внизу, казалась такой далекой. — Ты меня слышишь? — неуверенно выкрикнул он.  
Его голос был тихим, едва различимым, но чуткие уши ящера улавливали все звуки так хорошо, словно профессор был рядом.  
Гарри попытался было ответить, но вместо слов огненный клубок вырвался из горла на волю и полыхнул в соседних кустах коротким жарким пламенем.  
— Кивни, если слышишь! Кивни мне, Гарри!  
Чудовище послушно склонило голову, и Снейп без сил опустился на землю, невольно прижимая руку к груди.  
Громадный дракон встревоженно проводил ее взглядом и как послушный пес лег рядом с ним, положив морду на передние лапы и жалобно засматривая в лицо до странности знакомыми глазами.  
— Мистер Поттер, вы невыносимы! Занимайся своей анимагической формой, мальчишка, со мной всё в порядке, — привычно прикрикнул на него Снейп, но руку от груди так и не отнял, поэтому дракон лишь коротко мотнул головой, продолжая изучать его тревожно и пристально. Огромное черное чудище с заботливыми зелеными глазами. Это было так нелепо и трогательно, что Снейп невольно улыбнулся и, с трудом поднявшись с земли, подошел к дракону поближе и осторожно погладил ладонью холодную чешуйчатую морду: — Ты когда-нибудь перестаешь думать о других, несносный? Сказал же — со мной всё хорошо.

Гарри, тихонько фыркнув от облегчения, поднялся на все четыре лапы черной громадой и с интересом оглядел себя, выгибая длинную шею. Огромные перепончатые кожаные крылья — черные, чуть прозрачные, с острым хищным изломом. Мощный хребет с тремя рядами жутких пластин. Крепкие мускулистые лапы с шипами, увенчанные когтями размером с хороший кинжал. Гарри изогнул шею назад и покрутил длинным тяжелым хвостом с шипастой булавой, похожей на моргенштерн.  
— Должен признать, это впечатляет, — профессор прикоснулся к его лапе, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть свое восхищение, и Гарри осторожно ее отодвинул, боясь задеть его своим когтем. — Если уж и это не поможет Нарциссе, тогда я не знаю, что ей может помочь, — тихо пробормотал Снейп, зачарованно поглаживая тускло поблескивающую чешую.  
Гарри издал вопросительный звук, напоминающий громогласное гнусавое мяуканье и, выгнув шею под немыслимым углом, наклонился к нему.  
— Красивый, конечно же, ты красивый! — Снейп снова отважно погладил приблизившуюся к нему клыкастую морду, и дракон умиротворенно хрюкнул. — На сегодня хватит, Гарри, слишком много энергии, — строго сказал он. — Превращайся обратно! Завтра мы с тобой придем сюда вечером, и ты попробуешь полетать.  
Дракон снова обиженно несолидно мявкнул, отступил назад, присаживаясь на хвост, да так и застыл.

— Мистер, Поттер, чего ждем? Особое приглашение нужно? — Снейп укоризненно смотрел на растерянного дракона.  
Чудовищный монстр застенчиво переминался передними лапами, явно не зная, что ему делать дальше.  
— Ты не знаешь как?! — внезапно сообразил Снейп.  
Дракон понуро повесил плоскую лобастую голову.  
— Мистер Поттер! Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора! Перекидываться обратно проще в разы! Вы хоть чему-нибудь учились на Трансфигурации? — Снейп возмущенно сверкал глазами. — У меня просто в голове не укладывается, что ты мог выучить только первую часть превращения! Ну почему именно мне должна была достаться эта бестолочь? Бестолковый, бездарный, тупоголовый…  
Дракон снова издал мяукающий обиженный звук и выдохнул в воздух столб пламени.  
— Будешь так себя вести, сниму еще пятьдесят баллов, — пригрозил ему Снейп.  
Дракон ковырнул когтистой лапой землю и приуныл.  
— Почему мне вечно приходится все делать за тебя, несносный мальчишка? — Снейп раздраженно смотрел на него. — Я еще мисс Грейнджер расскажу, что ты не усвоил элементарного обратного превращения!  
Дракон жалобно моргнул зелеными глазами и помотал из стороны в сторону огромной головой с шипастым гребнем. Казалось, еще немного, и он приложит когтистую лапу к груди в умоляющем жесте.

Громадное чудовище с повадками Поттера выглядело так забавно, что Снейп с трудом сдержал улыбку:  
— То же самое, мистер Поттер! Ровно то же самое. Освободи сознание, Гарри! Ты человек. Представь себя им. Представь свое тело. Вспомни о тех, кого любишь; о каких-нибудь мелочах, которые ждут тебя дома. Например, что будет сегодня на ужин в Большом зале, что вам задано на завтра или чем ты хочешь заняться сразу после обеда, — поскольку гигантский монстр все еще неуверенно переминался с лапы на лапу, Снейп мстительно прибавил: — Кстати, кажется, Драко сегодня уходил с обеда в обнимку с мисс Паркинсон.

Дракон взревел, забил крыльями, выпустил в небо огненный шар и начал стремительно уменьшаться в размерах. Проплешинами исчезала черная чешуя, втягивались под кожу шипы и крылья, морда трансформировалась в обычное лицо, а лапы быстро превращались в руки и ноги.   
— С Паркинсон? — Гарри мчался к профессору, на ходу поправляя подхваченные из травы очки.  
— Ну или с мисс Грейнджер, боюсь, я плохо разглядел, — коварно ухмыльнулся Снейп, и Гарри обессиленно привалился к нему и улыбнулся.  
— Ловко вы меня... — он потерся лбом об угловатое жесткое плечо. — И не стыдно вам так со мной поступать?  
— Слизерин, — коротко сообщил ему Снейп, словно это всё объясняло.  
Гарри еще теснее прижался виском к его плечу:  
— Будете ругаться, профессор? — жалобно спросил он.  
— Буду. Потом. А сейчас, с возвращением, — Снейп одобрительно похлопал его по спине. — Устал?  
— Нет, — Гарри и сам удивился. Казалось, что в образе дракона его подпитала изнутри неизвестная сила.  
— Тебе не больно?  
Гарри, который из-за ревности к Паркинсон даже не заметил своего обратного превращения, с удивлением помотал головой.  
Снейп отодвинул его от себя и с пристрастием оглядел целиком:  
— На первый взгляд все хорошо, — пробормотал он. — Но все же отдохни сегодня. Побереги силы. Летать нельзя, бегать нельзя и м-м-м… то, чем вы любите заниматься с Драко… так вот этого тоже нельзя, — строго сказал он. — Можно сидеть и лежать. В покое! Ты меня понял?   
— Хорошо, профессор, — выдохнул Гарри. Силы внезапно кончились, словно из него разом откачали воздух, и он повалился на землю.  
Снейп, что-то неразборчиво ворча себе под нос, вытащил его из леса практически на себе, а затем, не обращая внимания на любопытные лица, провел его через весь замок и решительно запихнул в их с Драко комнату:  
— Отдыхай.  
Гарри, что-то благодарно ему промычав, рухнул в постель, с блаженством закрывая глаза и проваливаясь в сон. Какое-то время Снейп тревожно оглядывал его, а затем, явно удовлетворившись осмотром, неслышно вышел и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь.

Драко, влетевший в комнату примерно через час, тут же запрыгнул к Гарри на кровать и бесцеремонно растолкал его:  
— Поттер, проснись, я соскучился!  
Гарри что-то невнятно пробормотал и обхватил его руками, пытаясь зарыться лицом в знакомое тепло.  
— По-о-оттер! — Драко наклонился и чмокнул его в кончик носа, а затем улегся рядом и пихнул локтем в бок. — Ну как? Профессор мне сказал, что у тебя все получилось.  
— Драко, я был драконом. Я на самом деле им был, — Гарри смотрел на его счастливое лицо и еле шевелил губами. Казалось, слабость накатывала сильней с каждой минутой.  
— Ты даже не разделся, — укоризненно сказал Драко, проворно стягивая с него мантию, а потом принялся расстегивать и стаскивать одежду, намеренно скользя по телу теплыми руками.   
— Нам ничего нельзя, — жалобно простонал Гарри, с готовностью подставляясь под его прикосновения. — Снейп запретил.  
— Не волнуйся, я знаю одно волшебное средство, которое не нарушит твой покой, — шепнул Драко, и Гарри, почувствовав, как ласкает и облизывает его внизу умелый ловкий язык, вцепился руками в обожаемые шелковистые волосы и совсем пропал в сладком тягучем удовольствии.


	49. Сердце матери

Гарри учился обращаться уже неделю. Профессор был прав, с каждым разом это давалось ему все легче и легче.   
Первый полет был не сравним ни с чем. Непослушные крылья били по бокам, норовили махать не в такт и, казалось, что никогда им не поднять в воздух громадное массивное тело. Но Снейп настаивал, язвил и ругался так, что Гарри пришлось себя превозмочь и, неловко кренясь на правый бок, подпрыгнуть в темное небо и, чуть заваливаясь, сделать свой первый круг над черными кронами Запретного леса. 

Воздух пах ночной свежестью, озером, листвой и звездами. Ветер струился по чешуе, выравнивал хвост и заставлял поджимать под себя мощные лапы. Казалось, природа сама подсказывала ему, как лететь. Могучие крылья взмах за взмахом все быстрей набирали скорость, тело подбиралось, вытягивалось как струна, становясь гладким и обтекаемым. Словно испытывая новую метлу, Гарри то взлетал к еле различимым облакам, то почти касался животом верхушек деревьев и снова, разгоняясь, взмывал в темную высь. Резкие угловатые крылья легко вспарывали прохладный воздух, позволяли свободно скользить в воздушных струях, медленно парить, кружась над озером. Это было намного круче полета на гиппогрифе. Это было намного круче квиддича, да и вообще всего, что он только знал — дух захватывало от скорости, от ночного ветра на плоской морде, от далекого мерцания звезд и собственного отражения в черной воде. 

А когда изрядно уставший Гарри раз за разом приземлялся точно в середину привычного круга, внутри его всегда ждал профессор.   
— Молодец, мой мальчик, — после каждого его полета Снейп ласково гладил подставленную морду, словно смахивая с нее невидимую звездную пыль. — Хороший, красивый дракон! Умница.   
Почему-то дракону он не стеснялся шептать свои похвалы, и Гарри, коварно пользуясь этим, старался подольше не перевоплощаться обратно, чтобы выпросить у закрытого профессора еще крупицу тепла. 

Драко несколько раз тоже просился с ними на ночные вылазки, но Снейп категорически запретил. Как он сказал: “Чтобы не портить первое впечатление от встречи. Испуг должен быть убедительным, чтобы Нарцисса смогла поверить”. Поэтому Малфою приходилось довольствоваться поттеровскими восторженными рассказами про звездное тихое небо и обещаниями “когда-нибудь покатать на спине”. 

Наконец, поздним вечером в пятницу, Снейп вошел в комнату мальчишек, неловко помялся у двери, кашлянул в кулак и сказал: “Завтра. Возьмите с собой мисс Грейнджер. Встретимся в мэноре”. Он тревожно посмотрел в непроницаемое лицо Драко, пробормотал что-то вроде “все будет в порядке” и быстро вышел.   
Гарри подошел к Драко, застывшему возле окна, за которым медленно гас закат, обхватил сзади руками, положил подбородок ему на плечо и негромко пообещал:   
— Мы все сделаем правильно.   
Драко кивнул и накрыл его руки своими, переплетая пальцы. Они молчали, глядя в чернильные сумерки, потому что все слова были давно уже сказаны и теперь оставалось только ждать и надеяться.   
Внезапно Драко прервал затянувшуюся тишину:  
— Тебе нравится быть драконом?   
— Да, — Гарри не стал лукавить. — Это действительно круто. Мне только очень не хватает тебя, там, в небе.   
Драко стиснул его пальцы.   
— Os cionn linn spéir amháin, — пробормотал он.   
— Что? — Гарри удивленно посмотрел на него.   
— Выше нас только небо… Это на гэльском… Наконец-то я вспомнил, как было дальше, — тихо сказал Драко и процитировал: — “Выше нас только небо. Ты его не ищи в облаках. Мое небо в тебе, а твое — во мне. Оно — воздух в наших телах...”, — он откинул голову Гарри на плечо и вздохнул: — А дальше опять не помню. Надо будет спросить у отца.   
Гарри прижался губами к теплому стриженному виску. Его Малфой пах то весной, то миндалем, то горьким шоколадом, но это всегда был самый лучший запах на свете.   
— Дракон выбирает себе пару один раз и на всю жизнь, — пробормотал он.   
— Значит, это правда, Гарри? — Драко рассеянно смотрел на тускло освещенную дорожку за окном, легкими поглаживаниями лаская его кисти. — Я всегда думал, что это просто красивые слова.   
Гарри кивнул и уткнулся носом в его волосы.   
— Выходит, что правда. Я словно не умел никого любить кроме тебя, — ответил он, помолчав. — Будто мой внутренний компас всегда был нацелен только на один объект. И так всю жизнь, — Гарри разжал объятия и мазнул ладонью по его спине. — Всё, что было прежде, было так неправильно… Пойдем спать, Драко, нужно попытаться отдохнуть.   
Он скрылся в ванной, а Драко печально усмехнулся, вглядываясь в темный полумрак:  
— Мой тоже, Поттер. И мой гребаный компас тоже, — тихо прошептал он. 

Утро их встретило пасмурным небом и встревоженным щебетом птиц. Робкие лучи неуверенно пытались пробиться сквозь тучи, но с каждой минутой небо затягивало все сильней. Драко торопливо одевался, в волнении поглядывая на Поттера, который, покачиваясь, сидел в постели и тер глаза, пытаясь проснуться.   
— Скажи мне, что все будет хорошо, — потребовал Малфой, затягивая на шее зеленый галстук.   
— Все будет хорошо, — послушно ответил Гарри, взъерошил волосы и, увидев взволнованное бледное лицо, торопливо добавил: — Я же везучий, Драко. Ты знаешь. Значит, теперь и ты тоже везучий.   
Драко недоверчиво посмотрел на него:  
— Почему?   
— Везение заразно. И совершенно точно передается половым путем. Я тебе обещаю, — Гарри подмигнул ему, слез с кровати и поплелся умываться, а Драко почувствовал внезапное облегчение от его нелогичных дурацких умозаключений. В конце концов, Поттер прав — главное поверить. 

В дверь забарабанил уверенный кулак.   
— Входи, Грейнджер, — Драко распахнул заклинанием дверь.   
— Вы еще не готовы? — Гермиона вошла внутрь и возбужденно заметалась по комнате. — Вы так долго собираетесь! Я волнуюсь и не сплю с четырех утра. А профессор? — внезапно спросила она у Драко, чуть покраснев.   
— Он с вечера в мэноре. Ушел пораньше, чтобы поддержать отца, — Драко тактично сделал вид, что не заметил ее смущения.   
— Драко, я хочу тебе сказать… Я не уверена… — Гермиона в волнении прижала руку к сердцу.   
— Не надо, — Драко посмотрел на нее спокойно и твердо. — Мы все не уверены в том, что делаем. Но ты была права, мы обязаны попытаться, даже если все кончится плохо.   
— Что, плохо? — вытирая взлохмаченную голову полотенцем, Поттер вышел из ванной в одних брюках с расстегнутой ширинкой.   
Гермиона поспешно отвела глаза в сторону.   
— Плохо, что ты не можешь одеться при даме, болван, — сообщил ему Драко, швыряя в него рубашку. — Извини, Грейнджер, иногда он своими повадками напоминает пещерного тролля.   
Гарри ухмыльнулся, торопливо приводя себя в порядок.   
— Вы просто пессимисты, — объявил он, застегивая пуговицы на манжетах. — А я вот уже выпросил у МакГонагалл неделю каникул, которые мы проведем с Нарциссой в мэноре.   
Драко уставился на него в полном изумлении:  
— Ты вообще когда-нибудь сомневаешься в своем везении?  
— Постоянно, — Гарри, нахально глядя ему в лицо, медленно затянул на шее красно-желтый галстук и призывно облизнул губы. Драко отвел глаза и еле сдержался, чтобы не броситься ему помогать. Ритуал завязывания галстуков был их интимным утренним секретом для двоих.   
— Значит, меня в эти минуты не бывает рядом, — хмуро буркнул он, отворачиваясь.   
— И меня, — весело подхватила Гермиона и понимающе добавила: — Я все-таки подожду вас снаружи.   
Едва дождавшись пока за ней захлопнется дверь, Драко подскочил к Поттеру, помогая расправить галстук и жадно целуя.   
— Поттер, я тебя когда-нибудь все же пристукну! Специально издевался, гад?  
— Люблю тебя, — выдохнул Гарри, подаваясь к нему всем телом.   
— Грейн… джер… ждет… — Драко спускался ладонями все ниже.   
— Две минуты, — умоляюще прошептал Гарри, скользнул ему в брюки рукой и, ощутив ответное проникновение, застонал и поймал его губы поцелуем.  
— Поттер… я с тобой… стал озабоченным…   
Гарри с наслаждением смотрел, как стекленеют глаза Малфоя, как его дыхание становится прерывистым и жадным, как он бесстыдно вбивается ему в руку и сам все крепче обхватывает его в ответ.   
— Мне тебя мало, Драко… всегда… мало… — простонал он и теплые брызги вылетели наружу, смешались с малфоевским семенем и белесыми пятнами осели на рубашках, полах мантии и рукавах.   
— Придурок ты… так нельзя. Нас же ждут, — разомлевший Малфой, сам противореча собственным словам, благодарно потерся о него и неловко махнул палочкой, пытаясь наложить Очищающее. Любовный туман и ленивая расслабленность сыграли плохую шутку. Поттеровская мантия тут же задымилась и запахла паленым.   
— Так ты нас вообще подожжешь, — Гарри тихо засмеялся, сжал палочку в его ослабевших пальцах и легким мановением руки очистил их одежду и восстановил прорехи.   
— А есть что-нибудь, чего ты не умеешь? — хмуро спросил Драко, отстраняясь и приводя в порядок детали туалета и прическу.   
— Для тебя, детка… — гнусаво протянул Гарри, явно пародируя какую-то песню, вильнул бедрами и застегнул ширинку, — ...я могу всё!   
— За “детку” убью, — сердито пообещал Драко, но тут же усмехнулся, любуясь на лохматого растрепанного Поттера, торопливо чмокнул его в губы и выскочил за дверь в поисках Гермионы.   
Гарри выбежал почти сразу следом за ним, и они помчались наперегонки вдоль хихикающих портретов. 

Гермиона с независимым видом поджидала их у дальнего балкона, листая книгу по колдопсихологии.   
— Ну что, кролики, ваши инстинкты удовлетворены, и мы можем наконец идти? — ехидно поинтересовалась она, не поднимая глаз от страниц.   
— Знаешь, Грейнджер, — Драко уже привычным собственническим жестом закинул руку ей на плечо и потянул за собой в коридор. — Вообще-то, девушка должна быть скромной и стыдливой.   
Гарри за их спинами не сдержался и громко фыркнул.   
— Вообще-то, должна. Но это в том случае, если ей не приходится общаться с двумя озабоченными придурками, — Гермиона, шагая рядом с Малфоем, весело оглянулась на Гарри. — От вас просто за милю разит желанием! Иногда мне кажется, что у вас обоих есть только два состояния: “у нас недавно был секс” и “я снова его хочу”. Это какой-то кошмар! Гарри, прекрати смеяться! Я смогла отдохнуть только пока ты был в тюрьме, Малфой. Уж извини, что напоминаю.   
— Ничего, — Драко великодушно ухмыльнулся, — я рад узнать, что Поттер такой ненормальный только при мне.   
— Уж можешь не сомневаться, — Гермиона укоризненно посмотрела на него: — До тебя у меня был вполне приличный фригидный друг.   
Драко расхохотался и толкнул тяжелую дверь, выпуская Гермиону наружу.   
— Ну что, полетели?   
Оказавшись на улице, все трое внезапно стали очень серьезными. Чуть замявшись на крыльце и оценивающе глядя в предгрозовое небо, в следующую секунду они уже призвали свои метлы и ловко вскочили на них, перебрасывая сумки за спину.   
— Ты, Поттер, можешь лететь и без метлы, — пробормотал Драко, первым взмывая в воздух.   
— Да, но только если ты хочешь, чтобы внизу все попадали в обморок, — Гарри нагнал его на уровне второго этажа и пристроился рядом.   
— Я до сих пор не верю, — крикнула ему Гермиона. Она летела чуть ниже Гарри и крепко держалась за метлу, чтобы ее не сносило ветром. — Наверное, так и не поверю, пока не увижу своими глазами.   
— Скоро поверишь! — Гарри обернулся к подруге. — Догоняй!   
Он нагнулся к древку и быстро рванул вперед в сизые тучи. Остальные с оживленными криками последовали за ним в погоню. 

Когда они через час аппарировали из Хогсмида к парадному входу мэнора, поеживаясь под крупными каплями начинающегося дождя, Люциус уже в нетерпении поджидал их, меряя шагами крыльцо. Снейп стоял неподалеку, укрываясь от непогоды под карнизом. Завидев прибывших, Люциус ринулся по ступенькам им навстречу.  
— Почему вы так долго? — недовольно крикнул он вместо приветствия. — Нравится испытывать мое терпение? Вас только за смертью посылать!  
Снейп за его спиной обреченно закатил глаза. Судя по всему, именно ему с утра досталось от гостеприимного хозяина больше всех.   
Драко не стал напоминать отцу, что вообще-то еще всего лишь десять утра. Он прекрасно понимал его состояние, так как и сам был все утро на взводе.   
Гарри склонился в приветственном полупоклоне:  
— Профессор, — он улыбнулся хмурому Снейпу и мстительно стрельнул глазами в сторону недовольного Люциуса, поклонившись на этот раз и ему: — Папа.   
Снейп хмыкнул в кулак, впрочем, тут же постаравшись это выдать за кашель.   
— Мистер Поттер! — мгновенно взбеленился хозяин поместья. — Я вас предупреждал! Еще одно такое обращение, и я все-таки пошлю в вас Непростительное!   
— Вы второй член семьи, который обещает сегодня это сделать, — Гарри смотрел на него веселыми глазами и откровенно забавлялся.   
— Вы знаете, что вы невыносимый, нахальный, хамоватый…   
— Я рад, что ты тоже заметил это, Люц. Я твердил ему это на протяжении всех школьных лет, но он мне не верил, — подал голос Снейп.   
— Вы просто внушили мне эту мысль, профессор. А теперь всем приходится пожинать плоды и расхлебывать, — Гарри изобразил на лице деланное огорчение, пряча улыбку. — Вот и моему будущему тестю приходится страдать всего лишь за то, что он забыл с нами поздороваться. 

Какое-то время Люциус возмущенно смотрел на него, но потом природная смешливость одержала верх над его раздражением, и он хрипло расхохотался.   
— Ладно, твоя взяла… Сынок. Был у меня один бестолковый сын, а теперь, видимо, будет двое, — все еще смеясь, Люциус махнул на Гарри рукой. От этой внезапной стычки ему заметно полегчало, и он тут же вспомнил о хороших манерах, поспешно поворачиваясь к Гермионе. — Мисс Грейнджер, простите мне мое непростительное поведение. Я рад приветствовать вас в нашем поместье, — церемонно поклонился он ей. — Не соблаговолите ли пройти на завтрак?   
Он собственноручно распахнул перед ней тяжелую дверь, и смешавшаяся Гермиона нерешительно кивнула ему и осторожно переступила порог дома.   
— И вы оба тоже, — Люциус подпихнул парней в спину. — Вначале поедим, чтобы были силы. Всё остальное потом.

Завтрак прошел в напряженной звенящей тишине. Гермиона смущенно пила маленькими глотками крепкий чай, Драко под бдительным надзором Снейпа вяло пытался жевать тост с повидлом, а Гарри без особого аппетита расправлялся с яичницей с беконом, бросая короткие тревожные взгляды на Люциуса. Тот и вовсе даже не пытался сделать вид, что ест, нервно барабаня пальцами по вышивке на скатерти. Невеселые мысли всех присутствующих были сосредоточены на одном и том же.  
— Гарри, ты все помнишь? — первым нарушил молчание Снейп.   
Гарри отодвинул чашку и кивнул.   
Этот жест словно послужил сигналом к окончанию затянувшейся трапезы.   
— Ну, Мерлин нам в помощь, — Люциус решительно поднялся из-за стола. — Я приведу жену. Ждите меня на улице, — отрывисто приказал он и быстрым шагом вышел из зала.   
Все остальные встали следом за ним и молчаливо потянулись к выходу, словно боясь неосторожным словом испортить важность момента. 

Через десять минут все участники импровизированного спектакля заняли свои места. Дождь как по заказу временно прекратился, но хмурое небо нет-нет, да и прорезали далекие молнии, будто создавая эффектные декорации к драме.   
Основным местом действия должно было стать поросшее газонной травой поле у дома, огромное и пустое, на которое дракону было бы удобно приземляться. Драко в нетерпеливом ожидании мерил шагами парковую дорожку, проложенную прямо через газон, а его далекая одинокая фигурка в отсветах грозового неба смотрелась как-то особенно жалко и тревожно.   
Старший Малфой вывел жену на площадку перед крыльцом и теперь встревоженно косился на хмурое небо, бережно придерживая неподвижную Нарциссу за плечи. Снейп утянул Гермиону за ближайшую мраморную статую обнаженной наяды, из-за спины которой была хорошо видна нужная часть парка.   
Гермиона взволнованно высовывалась из-за скульптуры, разглядывая выверенную до мелочей мизансцену.   
— Гарри ведь справится, правда? — сбивчиво прошептала она, одной рукой цепляясь за холодный гладкий камень, а второй лихорадочно наматывая на палец локон и нервно его теребя.   
— Все будет хорошо, — отозвался Снейп, в напряженном ожидании вглядываясь в хмурое небо. 

Несколько последующих минут ничего не происходило. Маленькая фигурка Драко прогуливалась вдали, а Люциус что-то оживленно говорил Нарциссе, указывая на сына. Затем Снейп глубоко вздохнул, решительно высунулся из-за голозадой скульптуры и резко махнул рукой, подавая всем участникам сигнал к началу. Подчиняясь его знаку, Люциус что-то сказал жене и торопливо отошел в тень крыльца, туда, где она не могла его ни слышать, ни видеть. Неподвижная Нарцисса, устремив взволнованный взгляд на Драко, осталась на дорожке в полном одиночестве, словно еще одно изваяние мэнора.   
Внезапно и без того грозовое небо стремительно потемнело, словно его заволокла еще одна большая черная туча. Гермиона ахнула и, открыв рот, уставилась в вышину, глядя как спускается оттуда темная громада.   
— Не... может быть! — неверяще выдохнула она.   
Огромное чудовище издало низкий трубный звук и медленно и страшно закружило над усадьбой, планомерно спускаясь все ниже. Гермиона в ужасе повернулась к Снейпу и увидела на его лице застывшее восхищение и гордость. Гордость творца.   
— Это Гарри? — прошептала она, не в силах отвести глаз от вдохновенного лица. Но он лишь молча кивнул, продолжая откровенно любоваться жутким монстром. — Это не может быть он, — простонала Гермиона, снова оборачиваясь к дракону, который, заслоняя собой взрывающееся молниями небо, неспешно опускался на поле рядом с Драко. 

Казалось, что Малфой ошеломлен не меньше нее. Он стоял, оцепенев, словно не в силах двинуться и только зачарованно смотрел на приближающегося к нему гигантского ящера.   
Гермиона готова была зажмурить глаза, когда пробороздив землю когтями, дракон опустился совсем рядом с Драко и потянул к нему огромную плоскую морду, а тот принялся испуганно пятиться назад, в страхе закрывая лицо руками. Жуткое чудовище закинуло голову вверх и пронзительно заревело, изрыгая в воздух жуткий столб пламени, смешанный с сизым дымом. Казалось, что Драко парализовало от ужаса. Из своего укрытия Гермиона видела, что он смог сделать еще всего лишь пару шагов, после чего его ноги подкосились, и он упал на колени, прикрывая руками голову. Черный монстр величественно расправил крылья, изогнул шею, разинул оскаленную жуткую пасть и угрожающе навис над светлой макушкой. 

Гермиона, совершенно забыв, что это Гарри, видя перед собой лишь страшную угрозу Малфою, дернулась, чтобы мчаться ему на помощь, но в ее плечо вцепилась уверенная рука и с силой прижала ее к постаменту.   
— Не смей! — рявкнул Снейп у нее над ухом, и она замерла как вкопанная, разом очнувшись.   
— А-А-А-А-А-А!   
Гермиона никогда бы не подумала, что Малфой может так истошно, душераздирающе вопить, а громадный ящер, словно раззадоренный этим криком, угрожающе забил хвостом, взмахнул крыльями… 

— Н-не-е-еее-т!  
Шокированная Гермиона обернулась на этот жуткий крик и увидела, как Нарцисса, продолжая умоляюще кричать, нелепо взмахнув руками, сделала неуверенный шаг вперед — один, потом, покачнувшись, второй, третий… и побежала со всех ног навстречу черной погибели. Гермиона, как зачарованная, смотрела, как она падает, снова вскакивает и бежит, бежит изо всех сил, не обращая внимания на путающийся в ногах подол, как спотыкается, отбрасывая в сторону мешающие туфли, и снова мчится босиком по мокрой, усыпанной острым гравием дорожке, не замечая, как Драко с драконом на пару обернулись к ней, да так и застыли, взволнованно глядя на ее бег. Почти падая с ног, не замечая кровь на израненных подошвах, Нарцисса подлетела к ним и, кинувшись к сыну, оттолкнула его себе за спину и замерла, раскинув руки в стороны перед самой мордой черного монстра.   
Не осознавая, что делает, Гермиона вцепилась в руку Снейпа на своем плече. Тот вздрогнул, но не шелохнулся, позволяя ей стискивать пальцы на его запястье.   
Гермиона даже не замечала, что по ее лицу катятся крупные слезы, пока она смотрела, как Люциус что-то кричит и несется вслед за женой, как Драко обхватывает мать руками, и его спина мелко и жалобно вздрагивает, как неловко пятится тяжелый дракон и, прощально взмахивая мощными крыльями, неуклюже поднимается в небо и улетает куда-то прочь. 

— Всё получилось, — внезапно раздался над ее ухом низкий глубокий голос.   
И только тут она поняла, что все еще держит профессора за руку, отчаянно смутилась и неловко разжала онемевшие пальцы, стараясь не глядеть на оставленные красные отметины на светлой коже.   
— Надо ее осмотреть, — освобожденный Снейп, на ходу растирая запястье, поспешно кинулся к стоящей посреди парка группе.   
Какое-то время Гермиона смотрела ему вслед, потом, вздохнув, отвернулась и медленно побрела в глубину парка. Что бы там теперь ни происходило, она будет лишней. К тому же, сердце ей подсказывало, что именно дракон сейчас нуждается в утешении больше всех. Слишком натурально испугался Малфой, слишком расстроенной выглядела черная драконья морда, как бы странно это ни прозвучало. 

Гермиона оказалась права. Когда она добралась до западной части парка, Гарри уже сидел у своего любимого фонтана, обхватив колени руками и тоскливо смотрел на журчащую воду. Гроза уносилась прочь, и сквозь низкие тучи начинало понемногу проглядывать редкое солнце, заставляя капли сверкать.   
Гермиона молча присела рядом, упираясь в спину Гарри своей.   
— Я очень ужасный, да? — шум падающей воды заглушал его голос, но Гермиона ждала этого вопроса, поэтому услышала.   
— Да, — честно призналась она, чуть повернув к нему лицо. — Очень. Если бы я не знала, что это ты, я бы начала заикаться от страха. Кстати, я очень надеюсь, что с Нарциссой в этом плане все в порядке. Хотя заикание лечится намного проще, чем ее паралич.   
— Ты еще можешь шутить, — грустно отозвался Гарри и, помолчав, тихо спросил: — Ну как они?   
— Я не знаю, — Гермиона неспешно разулась и спустила ноги вниз, с наслаждением болтая ими в прозрачной холодной воде. — Снейп побежал проверять, а я постеснялась подходить. Когда я пошла тебя искать, они стояли обнявшись. Знаешь, такие все трое светловолосые, похожие друг на друга… Это выглядело так, словно любой, кто попытается к ним подойти будет четвертым лишним.   
— Да. Наверное, так и есть, — Гарри снова понурил голову и подтянул колени к груди. — Как думаешь, нам, наверное, пора аппарировать отсюда? Теперь, когда у них все в порядке…   
— Мне точно пора, — Гермиона грустно улыбнулась и, наклонившись, зачерпнула воду рукой, собирая в горсти солнечных зайцев. — А ты… ты ведь его жених, Гарри, — она ободряюще дотронулась до его теплой руки замерзшими влажными пальцами. — Не мог же Драко тебя разлюбить только потому, что у него все наладилось?   
— Он меня сегодня тоже увидел первый раз. Как и ты, — горько ответил ей Гарри.   
— Он не видел? — Гермиона задохнулась от удивления.   
— Нет, — Гарри мотнул головой. — Снейп не разрешал, чтобы не портить эффект. Драко должен был испугаться по-настоящему. И он, черт возьми, испугался! Эффект удался, — Гарри стукнул ладонью по мраморному бортику и, огорченно рассмеявшись, повернул к подруге лицо с блеснувшей слезинкой. Или это были брызги воды?   
— У тебя… чешуйки, — Гермиона провела пальцами по его щеке, на которой все еще остались белые отпечатки, как от сот. — Ты все еще дракон, Гарри. И уже совсем не страшный.   
Гарри поймал ее пальцы рукой и улыбнулся:   
— Ты всегда была рядом со мной. Всегда будешь рядом. Я уже говорил, что люблю тебя?  
— Чаще ты мне говоришь, что не любишь, — Гермиона улыбнулась ему в ответ. — Особенно, когда не хочешь учиться.   
— Люблю, — грустно повторил Гарри, и она благодарно прижалась щекой к его плечу.   
— Почему, стоит мне отвернуться, вы опять обнимаетесь? — раздался позади них холодный подозрительный голос.   
Гарри резко обернулся, чуть не свалившись в фонтан.   
— Драко, — растерянно прошептал он.   
— Вас, между прочим, отец ищет. А вы тут в любви друг другу клянетесь… — Малфой снова недовольно нахмурился. — Не могу сказать, что я от этого в восторге...   
— Ты… меня… не боишься? — неуверенно уточнил Гарри.   
— Поттер, ты что, совсем? — Драко подошел к нему, небрежно обнимая за плечи. — Не льсти себе! Я сроду тебя не боялся, ни на первом курсе, ни сейчас. Что ты о себе возомнил, придурок?   
Он мстительно попытался спихнуть Гарри в фонтан, а тот, стараясь скрыть свое облегчение, отчаянно за него цеплялся и балансировал, пытаясь удержаться на бортике. 

Гермиона отвернулась и снова стала смотреть, как отражаются солнечные искры в каплях воды. Слишком неудобно было наблюдать, как возятся эти двое и как за напускной бравадой, неловкими взглядами и прикосновениями пытаются сказать друг другу всё, чего не могут произнести вслух.   
— Как мама? — поймав Малфоя в захват и усаживая его рядом с собой, тихо спросил Гарри, и Гермиона тоже обернулась и посмотрела на Драко в ожидании ответа.  
— Она сейчас с Фипси и крестным, он повел ее в спальню, будет проверять, лечить и поить восстанавливающими, — Драко поудобнее устроился на мраморном бортике. — А вас ищет отец. Кстати, он в полном восторге от твоей анимагической формы, — Драко толкнул Гарри плечом. — Пока мы шли от маминых покоев, он только об этом и говорил. Могу поклясться, что три раза подряд слышал фразу: “И теперь пусть хоть одна сволочь попытается покуситься на наш мэнор”, — Драко самодовольно усмехнулся. — Должен признать, Поттер, ты и правда потрясающе смотришься. Я теперь понимаю, почему Розье так заикался в суде.   
Гарри тихо хмыкнул, благодарно уткнувшись ему в плечо.   
— Твоя мама очень смелая женщина, — негромко заметил он. — Даже если бы я был настоящим драконом, и то растерялся бы.   
— Да, она такая, — с гордостью сказал Драко, легко вскочил на ноги и потянул его за собой: — Пойдем к ним?  
— Но… — Гарри неуверенно обернулся на Гермиону, и она тут же состроила ему страшные глаза, приказывая идти без нее.  
Драко посмотрел на их пантомиму и привычно закатил глаза:   
— Поттер, ну ты сдурел? Разумеется, Грейнджер идет с нами, и это даже не обсуждается. Пожизненный вход в библиотеку мэнора ей уже гарантирован. Домовики в честь нее закатили праздничный обед. Кажется, даже отсюда слышно, как звенят кастрюли и хлопают крышки.   
Он галантно подал руку смущенной Гермионе, придерживая, пока она обувалась, потом не выдержал, ухватил ее крепче и просто потащил за собой.   
— Поттер, ну что ты там возишься, — прикрикнул он, — иди сюда, мы аппарируем!   
Он притянул к себе подбежавшего Гарри и рывком переместил всех троих в гостиную. 

В Розовом зале парадный стол ломился от яств. Люциус, нервно расхаживающий по комнате, увидев троицу, остановился возле стола и оживленно потер руки.   
— Она в порядке, — просто сказал он, и по его лицу пробежала внезапная судорога. — Северус сказал, что ей нужно всего пару дней, чтобы восстановить силы.   
Он нерешительно потоптался, словно собираясь с духом, а потом сделал то, чего от него никто не мог ожидать. Быстрыми шагами он подошел к ним, притянул Гермиону к себе и крепко обнял, зарывшись лицом в волосы.   
— Я твой должник, — глухо сказал он. — Проси, что захочешь.   
— У меня все есть, мне ничего не нужно, — растерянная Гермиона отстранилась от него и смущенно улыбнулась. — Но за предложение спасибо, мистер Малфой.   
— На самом деле у нее ничего нет, — тут же встрял неугомонный Поттер. — Ни жилья, ни денег. После школы она собирается жить в магическом общежитии.   
— Гарри, — Гермиона сердито обернулась к нему.   
— И она совсем одна в магическом мире, — младший Малфой по левую руку от нее нарочито громко вздохнул.   
— Драко! — злющая Гермиона развернулась в его сторону и прожгла взглядом его довольную физиономию.  
— Ни о каком общежитии не может быть и речи, — нахмурился Люциус и неожиданно громко крикнул: — Тикси!   
— Что изволит хозяин Люциус? — домовик с низким поклоном материализовался перед хозяином.   
— Вели Фипси приготовить Белую спальню для мисс Грейнджер, она будет в ней жить, — коротко приказал Люциус. — Я буду рад, если вы почтите мэнор своим присутствием, мисс, — он снова церемонно склонил голову перед Гермионой.   
— Я не буду здесь жить. Что вы все выдумали… — Гермиона залилась краской стыда и оскорбленной гордости.   
— Знаешь, Грейнджер, если ты хочешь отказаться, все же подумай как следует, — Малфой небрежно закинул руку Гарри на плечо. — Если ты останешься, мне хоть будет с кем пообщаться. С этим же просто невозможно разговаривать, — он любовно кивнул на Поттера, который тут же ткнул его локтем в бок.   
— Или мне придется уживаться с тобой на Гриммо, а я обещал Драко и Люциусу жить в мэноре, — невинно добавил Гарри и весело подмигнул подруге.  
Гермиона растерянно смотрела на них двоих.   
— Мисс Грейнджер, я не занимаюсь благотворительностью, — старший Малфой брезгливо поджал губы, — и уж тем более не собираюсь оказывать вам покровительство. Приглашая вас жить здесь, я лишь пытаюсь вернуть вам часть своего неоплатного долга. Вы можете вообще ни с кем из нас не встречаться, если пожелаете, я настрою Охранные чары так, что вы сможете аппарировать сразу в свою комнату. Но смею предположить, что по выздоровлению моя жена обрадуется женскому присутствию в мэноре. Она давно заговаривала о невестке. Кто же знал, что мой сын выберет этого… — Люциус снова метнул притворно возмущенный и одновременно горделивый взгляд в сторону Гарри, который ухмыльнулся и одними губами прошептал “папа”.   
Люциус закатил глаза выверенным фамильным жестом и снова повернулся к Гермионе:   
— Ваша комната будет ждать вас в любое время дня и ночи, мисс Грейнджер. Я очень надеюсь, что вы не обидите нас своим отказом. А теперь, прошу всех за стол. Северус обещал скоро быть.   
И Люциус, подавая пример, первым прошествовал на свое место. Драко подтолкнул к столу ошеломленную Гермиону и отодвинул стул, помогая ей усесться.   
— Северус обещал скоро быть, — шепнул он ей, низко склоняясь над ее плечом. — Ты ведь знаешь, почему еще должна здесь остаться, правда?   
— Знаешь, Малфой, иногда мне кажется, что я ненавижу тебя еще больше, чем раньше, — сквозь зубы прошептала ему возмущенная до предела Гермиона, расправляя юбку.   
— За то, что я прав? — Драко улыбнулся ей, придвигая ее стул поближе к столу.   
Она вызывающе посмотрела на него и сердито отвернулась. 

За обедом царила праздничная атмосфера. Нарядные домовики в чистых наволочках сновали, поднося блюда и разливая вино, развязывающее языки и стирающее границы. Уже через полчаса Гарри оживленно рассказывал, как Снейп учил его обращаться в дракона, Снейп методично ругал его за нерасторопность, а Драко, перекрикивая всех, требовал немедленно покатать его на спине. Расслабившийся, счастливый Люциус, увлекшись, принялся рассказывать о днях проведенных в Азкабане, и только в его устах этот кошмар мог звучать как увлекательнейшее приключение вперемешку с комедией. Гарри, слушая будущего тестя, сползал от смеха под стол, Драко хохотал, увалившись на скатерть, и даже Снейп смеялся, закрывая руками лицо. Гермиона завороженно смотрела на его вздрагивающие плечи, не в силах отвести от него глаз.   
— Наверное, нам пора в Хогвартс, — Драко, вскочив с места вопреки этикету, нахально ухватил Гарри за плечи и дернул его на себя.   
— Вы разве не останетесь? — откровенно расстроился Люциус.   
— Останется Северус. А нам нужно отметиться в школе. Поттер выпросил нам неделю каникул, если я ничего не путаю.   
— А ведь точно! — Гарри радостно поднялся из-за стола следом за ним. — И как ты всегда помнишь про свою выгоду? — изумился он.   
— И ты это говоришь слизеринцу? — Драко самодовольно ухмыльнулся. — Грейнджер, я надеюсь, ты эту неделю проведешь с нами?  
Гермиона бросила быстрый взгляд на Снейпа и смущенно пожала плечами.   
— Значит, решено, — подытожил Драко. — Грейнджер будет жить здесь. А теперь, скорее в Хогвартс, — оживленно сказал он, бесцеремонно выволакивая Гермиону из-за стола. — Мне не терпится увидеть глаза мелкой Уизли, когда она узнает обо всем этом.   
— Драко, это тебя недостойно, — брезгливо возмутился Люциус.   
— И просто глупо, — веско добавил Снейп.   
— Зато прикольно, — Драко подтащил несопротивляющуюся Гермиону поближе к Гарри. — Никто не смеет обижать моих друзей! Идем, Грейнджер, мы еще успеем на ужин в Хогвартс. Это будет весело, обещаю!


	50. Фейерверк в ночном небе

Вечерний ужин в Хогвартсе Малфой, как и обещал, устроил с помпой.  
Как только они вернулись в замок, Драко исчез в директорском кабинете и о чем-то долго разговаривал с профессором МакГонагалл. Появился он уже только в Большом зале перед самым началом трапезы и с невинным видом втиснулся за гриффиндорский стол между Гарри и Гермионой. И как только те ни пытались выведать у него, в чем дело, он недоуменно пожимал плечами и отмалчивался.

Ужин едва успел начаться, как внезапно распахнулись массивные двери, и незнакомый волшебник в остроугольной шляпе и с длинной седой бородой, чем-то неуловимо похожий на Дамблдора, важно прошествовал к преподавательскому столу.  
Ученики оживленно зашептались, с любопытством оглядывая неизвестного гостя.  
И лишь Гермиона побледнела так, словно увидела привидение.  
— Это же… о боже мой, это же доктор магических наук Адальберт Уоффлинг, — она неверяще прикрыла рот ладонью.  
— Кто? — Гарри недоуменно повернулся к ней.  
— Знаменитый маг-теоретик, в колдомедицине ему нет равных, — пораженно выдохнула она. — Попасть к нему на факультет — большое везение. Куча желающих на одно место. Я не верю, что он будет преподавать у нас в Хогвартсе. Этого просто не может быть! Что ему здесь нужно? — она шептала Гарри пояснения, а сама не могла отвести восторженных глаз от идущего по проходу волшебника.  
Гарри пожал плечами — ни имя, ни, тем более, какой-то непонятный факультет ему ни о чем не говорили — и снова повернулся к учительскому столу.  
— Он разве не умер? — удивленно прошептал Невилл.  
— Как видишь, — Драко насмешливо фыркнул. — Просто одно время ему было выгодно, чтобы все думали именно так и не мешали работать. 

МакГонагалл с почтением поприветствовала гостя и приглашающим жестом указала на высокий стул рядом с собой. Волшебник неспешно поднялся на возвышение и с достоинством уселся за стол.  
Директриса поднялась с места и постучала по бокалу, привлекая внимание и призывая к тишине.  
— Внимание! — громко сказала она, — У меня есть несколько объявлений. Как вы знаете, близятся выпускные экзамены, и наступает пора ваших поступлений. Наш гость, уважаемый Адальберт Уоффлинг, — по залу мгновенно пронесся оживленный гул, видимо, не одной Гермионе было известно имя волшебника, — любезно прибыл к нам, чтобы сообщить о новых правилах приема в Университет Магических Искусств. В этом году УМИ сократил набор на свой курс, и в число студентов могут быть зачислены лишь трое учащихся Хогвартса. Поэтому, если вы хотите стать одним из тех счастливцев, которые попадут в знаменитый УМИ, вам пора озаботиться этим прямо сейчас.  
За ученическими столами поднялся ропот.  
Гарри наклонился к Малфою:  
— Я все равно не понимаю, почему такой ажиотаж, — недоуменно спросил он у Драко.  
— Потому что этот университет — это как ваш Кембридж, дубина, — ответил ему Малфой, перекрикивая поднявшийся шум. — Ты хоть что-нибудь знаешь о нашем мире? Перед теми, кто его закончил, открыты все двери в любой области магии. И попасть туда практически невозможно, если ты не член древнего рода и не имеешь за душой сумму с несколькими нулями.  
Тем временем старый маг величественно поднялся с места, махнул рукой, и все разговоры мгновенно смолкли.  
— Уважаемая директор МакГонагалл допустила одну неточность, — веско произнес он. — Я хочу ее исправить и сообщить, что в этом году выпускникам Хогвартса доступны всего лишь два места, — по рядам прокатились тихие стоны и возмущенный ропот. — Так как третий ваш ученик уже автоматом зачислен к нам без экзаменов.

В зале воцарилась полная недоуменная тишина. Нимало не смущенный ею, Уоффлинг откашлялся и спокойно стал рассказывать про правила приема в древнейший университет магического мира.  
Гарри слушал вполуха, потому что все равно не собирался поступать в какой-то там УМИ, но косился на лица однокурсников, которые с восхищенно горящими глазами ловили каждое слово пожилого волшебника.  
— Ты хочешь туда поступить? — он пихнул Гермиону локтем, пытаясь привлечь ее внимание.  
— Гарри, не мешай, — отмахнулась она, жадно следя глазами за знаменитым магом.  
— Чтобы туда поступить нужны немалые деньги или небывалый талант, — шепнула Джинни, прислушивающаяся к их словам и, не удержавшись, колко добавила: — Если только теперь ее не спонсируют Малфои. Или твой Хорек сам собрался туда поступать?  
Гарри метнул на Драко предупредительный взгляд, но Малфой лишь покосился в ее сторону и на удивление благодушно хмыкнул, снова отворачиваясь к седому волшебнику.  
— Джинни, да что с тобой случилось? Ты же была классная, — прошептал ей в ответ Гарри.  
— Она завидует, — ответил за нее Малфой, — не мешай нам слушать, Поттер, раз самому неинтересно!  
Гарри снова огляделся по сторонам. Действительно, весь зал буквально внимал каждому слову, произнесенному магом. Судя по взволнованным лицам учеников, этот неизвестный Гарри УМИ на самом деле был пределом мечтаний многих.  
Тем временем Уоффлинг окончил свою краткую речь и после небольшой паузы веско произнес:  
— А теперь с вашего позволения, Минерва, я бы хотел вручить сертификат на обучение досрочно зачисленному выпускнику Хогвартса.  
— Насколько я знаю, вы никогда так не поступаете, доктор Уоффлинг, — уважительно заметила МакГонагалл.  
— Верно. У нас нет такой практики, — с достоинством подтвердил тот, поправляя на носу мелкие очки. — Но один раз в четверть века мы готовы сделать исключение ради особо одаренных учеников. Итак, на бюджетное отделение нашего Университета Магических Искусств зачисляется… — Уоффлинг снова сделал эффектную паузу, зашелестев пергаментом.  
Младшекурсники повскакивали со своих мест, чтобы лучше видеть счастливца. Старшекурсники взволнованно зашептались, делясь предположениями.

Уоффлинг не спеша развернул свой свиток и громко прочитал:  
— ...на кафедру колдомедицины УМИ, вне конкурса и без ежегодной оплаты зачисляется мисс Гермиона Грейнджер за ее выдающиеся способности в области Ментальной магии! Мисс Грейнджер, могу я попросить вас подняться? Где вы?  
Онемевшая от изумления Гермиона сидела, не шелохнувшись, и Малфою пришлось подтолкнуть ее под локоть.  
— Это… я… — еле слышно сказала она, неуверенно поднимаясь и от волнения комкая в пальцах салфетку.  
Уоффлинг окинул ее удовлетворенным взглядом и, сворачивая пергамент, торжественно произнес:  
— Мисс Грейнджер! От души поздравляю вас с зачислением. Этот сертификат ваш по праву. Факультет Ментальной магии ждет вас. Я буду рад обсудить с вами ваши достижения и открытия в этой области ближайшей осенью лично.  
Он величественно взмахнул рукой, и сертификат подплыл по воздуху к потерявшей дар речи Гермионе.  
Под перекрестьями завистливых, восхищенных и недоумевающих взглядов она поймала его дрожащими руками и, все еще не веря в происходящее, развернула его. Ее имя и фамилия, витиевато написанные на шершавой гербовой бумаге и заверенные солидной университетской печатью с единорогом и львом, казалось, несколько убедили Гермиону в том, что все это происходит не в ее воображении.  
— Спасибо, — тихо выдохнула она. — Но… почему?  
Губы пожилого волшебника тронула чуть заметная улыбка.  
— Мы ждем вас этой осенью, мисс. Почтем за честь ваше присутствие в наших стенах.  
И поскольку весь зал молча смотрел на смущенную до слез Гермиону, МакГонагалл кашлянула, отвлекая общее внимание на себя:  
— Может быть, вы скажете еще несколько слов учащимся нашей школы, доктор? — почтительно обратилась она к Уоффлингу.  
Седой маг величественно оглядел зал:  
— Лишь лучшие из лучших попадают к нам. Учитесь достойно, соревнуйтесь, боритесь за победу, и, возможно, именно вам улыбнется удача, — он сдержанно кивнул притихшим ученикам и повернулся к МакГонагалл. — А теперь, прошу прощения, Минерва, я вынужден откланяться. У меня много дел.  
Он склонил голову в легком поклоне, неожиданно заискрился, затрепетал и растворился в воздухе.  
— Он, что, аппарировал? Это невозможно! Как он это сделал? — послышались вокруг изумленные возгласы.  
— Голографическая имплантация в наше сознание, — выдохнул восхищенный Симус. — Я читал в последнем выпуске “Колдотехника”!

В полнейшей тишине, перекрываемой лишь легкими шепотками, МакГонагалл повернулась к Гермионе:  
— Я поздравляю вас, мисс Грейнджер! Это редкая честь и большая удача. И вы действительно этого достойны.  
Она первой захлопала в ладоши, Гарри с Малфоем радостно подхватили ее инициативу, и вскоре к ним присоединился весь остальной зал. Драко ехидно оглянулся на вялые хлопки хмурого Рона, на нарочито громкие аплодисменты Лаванды и бросил едкий взгляд на лицо Джинни, которая тоже вынужденно хлопала вместе со всеми, от досады кусая губы.  
Гермиона стояла посреди этих оваций растерянная и красная:  
— Но… почему? — неверяще повторила она, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. — Я не понимаю.  
— Магическому миру стало известно о ваших достижениях в области колдомедицины, — громко пояснила МакГонагалл, услышавшая ее вопрос. — Вы действительно совершили потрясающее открытие в этой малоизученной области. Никто до вас не умел снимать Обливиэйт и не пробовал применять нестандартные подходы к лечению нервных болезней, мисс Грейнджер. У многих безнадежных пациентов, благодаря вашему открытию, появляется шанс.  
При этих словах Невилл вздрогнул и повернул к Гермионе лицо, полное надежды. Весь остальной зал тоже потрясенно примолк, и теперь множество глаз уставилось на Гермиону уже с искренним тревожным интересом — после войны во многих семьях были пострадавшие от заклятий подобного рода.  
— Садитесь, мисс Грейнджер, — директриса махнула рукой. — Дальнейшие инструкции насчет оформления ваших документов в УМИ вы получите по почте. Я пришлю вам в мэнор письмо с совой.  
— Куда? — напряженно спросил Рон.  
Поскольку все до сих пор переваривали происходящее, его вопрос в воцарившейся тишине прозвучал особенно громко. Гарри метнул на Драко подозрительный взгляд, но тот сидел с невиннейшим выражением лица.  
— В мэнор, Уизли. В мэ-нор, — небрежно растягивая гласные обронил он. — Близкие мне люди имеют обыкновение там жить.   
Рон с ненавистью взглянул на него, растерянно перевел глаза на так и не пришедшую в себя Гермиону и почему-то промолчал.  
— Гермиона, — Невилл неуверенно тронул ее за руку, — может быть, ты сможешь посмотреть моих…  
— Значит, будешь у них приживалкой? — резкий голос Джинни заглушил его слова.  
Все недоуменно оглянулись на нее, но Джинни, покрасневшая от досады так, что веснушки почти слились с цветом лица, уже не могла себя сдерживать. — У этих…  
— Знаешь, Уизли, — Малфой расслабленно облокотился о плечо Гарри, — в твоем возрасте уже пора бы понимать разницу между приживалкой и почетным гостем. Вроде бы взрослая девушка, а не знаешь таких элементарных вещей. Надеюсь, ты хотя бы осознаешь, что один год обучения Грейнджер в УМИ стоит столько же, сколько весь ваш дом?  
Гарри толкнул локтем в бок распоясавшегося Малфоя, но тот лишь пихнул его в ответ и при этом нахально улыбнулся.  
— Да как ты можешь жить с этими… с этими… — Джинни мучительно подбирала слово побольней.  
— Осторожней, Джинни, — Гарри раздраженно взглянул ей в лицо, — не забывай, что ты говоришь о моей будущей семье, и я больше не намерен это терпеть.  
— Да что ты можешь! — Джинни резко вскочила с места. — Ударишь меня о стену, как Драгарова? Ну так давай же, давай, наш герой, действуй! — в ее глазах блеснули сердитые слезы.

— Попрошу тишины, — МакГонагалл снова постучала по бокалу, привлекая внимание расшумевшихся учеников. — У меня есть еще одно важное объявление. Профессор Снейп подал заявление в регистрационную палату с целью получить официальное разрешение на анимагическую форму ученика нашей школы, — в зале снова поднялся удивленный шепот. — Как правило те, у кого есть анимагическая форма, узнают о ней значительно позже, но так уж получилось, что Гарри Поттер, как обычно, нарушает все школьные правила, — МакГонагалл скупо улыбнулась. — И мы поздравляем вас с этим серьезным достижением, Гарри!   
Отовсюду раздались изумленные возгласы, заглушающие аплодисменты.  
— Гарри! — Симус подскочил на скамье и вытянул шею. — Ты правда анимаг? И ты уже знаешь, кто ты? — он упал обратно на лавку и восторженно заерзал по сиденью. — Кто ты, Гарри, ну скажи! Скажи-и-и!  
Гарри закрыл лицо руками:  
— Ну, сейчас начнется. Снова ты всё подстроил? — гневно прошипел он Малфою, не отнимая ладоней от лица.  
Драко засиял, как начищенный галлеон:  
— Зато у Уизлетты сразу отпадут все вопросы, что ты можешь ей сделать, — довольно шепнул он ему на ухо. — И не только у нее. Ряды твоих поклонниц сильно поредеют. И ты будешь только моим!  
— Ну вот скажи, зачем я связался со слизеринцем? — простонал в ответ Гарри.  
Малфой удовлетворенно хмыкнул и полез к Гермионе разглядывать сертификат.  
— Гарри, так все-таки, кто ты? — Невилл заинтересованно заглядывал ему в лицо, надежно скрытое ладонями.  
— Ну Гарри, ну скажи-скажи-скажи-и-и-и-и, — Симус подпрыгивал на месте и пытался дотянуться до его рукава через стол.  
— Гарри, это правда? — Рон смотрел на него во все глаза. — Почему ты мне не сказал? — обиженно спросил он.  
— Наверное, ты пантера, Гарри, — кокетливо предположила сидящая неподалеку Ромильда Вейн, и Драко мгновенно оторвался от Гермионы и ощетинился.  
— Никакая он не пантера, — коротко бросил он и демонстративно положил руку Поттеру на плечо, застолбив территорию. — Не хочешь им сказать? — любезно предложил он, но Гарри решительно помотал головой:  
— Ни за что!  
Но заинтересованные выкрики со всех сторон и не думали утихать:  
— Ну, Гарри! Это нечестно! Скажи нам!  
— Что тебе, жалко, что ли?  
— Да просто это все неправда!  
— А вот я ему верю!  
Гарри обреченно застонал, не представляя, как остановить это безумие.  
— Ой, ну неужели вам до сих пор не понятно, что Гарри дракон? — так получилось, что именно в этот момент в зале воцарилась недолгая тишина, и серебристый голос Луны отчетливо прозвенел в каждом уголке Большого зала.   
Теперь уже наступило полное молчание. Изумленные, озадаченные и неверящие лица повернулись в сторону Гарри.  
— Гарри? — Симус растерянно смотрел на него. — Что она говорит? Ведь этого не может быть!  
— Ну почему же не может? Это же Поттер. Он способен на всё, — насмешливо отрезал вместо него Малфой, и Гарри, уже даже не красный, а бурый от стыда, наконец отнял руки от лица и бросил на него убийственный взгляд, на который Драко ответил ослепительной улыбкой. — Я думаю, он даже может всем это сейчас продемонстрировать. Правда, профессор? — невинно предложил он МакГонагалл.

Видимо, директриса была наслышана о форме Гарри, потому что попыталась было запротестовать, но ее голос потонул в оглушительных воплях:  
— Да! Гарри! Гарри, покажи! Покажи нам!!!  
— А я не верю! Не поверю пока не увижу!  
— Вранье это! Так не бывает! Докажи это, Поттер!  
— Давай, Гарри! Давай!  
Даже Блейз с Гойлом подскочили со своих мест и потрясали в воздухе сжатыми кулаками.  
— Драко, это ведь ты всё подстроил? — Гермиона укоризненно посмотрела на довольного Малфоя, но тот только подмигнул ей в ответ.  
— Лучше покажи, а то не отстанут, — посоветовал он Гарри с деланной заботой на серьезном лице, и лишь пляшущие в серых глазах черти выдавали, до какой степени он наслаждается происходящим.  
Гарри бросил умоляющий взгляд на МакГонагалл, но она лишь беспомощно развела руками, не в силах бороться с общим радостным волнением.  
— Пошли на улицу, — обреченно согласился он и двинулся к выходу. Малфой оживленно рванул за ним следом и потащил за собой растерянную Гермиону. За ними потянулись все любопытные, строя на ходу предположения и догадки.

На улице уже вечерело, и над Хогвартсом разливался розовеющий закат. Гарри сбежал с крыльца и, оглянувшись на ораву, следующую за ним по пятам, быстро набирая скорость, помчался к озеру. Сразу за ним бежали Малфой с Герминой, а спешащая следом толпа растянулась позади них длинным хвостом.

На берегу Гарри наконец-то остановился, восстанавливая дыхание, а все сгрудились вокруг него, стараясь встать совсем рядом с ним или забраться повыше на любые коряги и камни, чтобы увидеть превращение в деталях.  
— Лучше отойдите, — обреченно посоветовал Гарри, пытаясь жестами разогнать любопытствующих подальше, но не слишком в этом преуспел. Даже Панси протащила за руку Блейза в первый ряд поближе к зрелищу.  
— Превратишься, а потом сразу в мэнор, — скомандовал Поттеру стоящий рядом с ним Драко, по-хозяйски поправил на нем галстук и предусмотрительно отошел в сторону.

Гарри покорно кивнул и оглядел взбудораженных сокурсников, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Он выхватил из толпы озабоченное лицо МакГонагалл, улыбающееся — Гермионы, хмурое и обиженное — Рона, мрачное — Джинни, восхищенное — Луны, и приоткрытые от любопытства рты Симуса и Лаванды…  
Гарри вздохнул и снова посмотрел на своего Малфоя. Тот ответил ему уверенным взглядом и весело подмигнул. Гарри невольно улыбнулся ему в ответ и, удерживая в сознании свою любовь к нему, начал медленно обращаться.

На самом деле Драко тоже впервые видел со стороны, как выглядит поттеровское превращение. Затаив дыхание и невольно прижав к груди кулак, он восторженно смотрел, как выдвинулась вперед длинная челюсть, как слиплись черные волосы и вытянулись по хребту резкими опасными пластинами, как разошлась по телу поблескивающая чешуя, как взмыли вверх острые перепончатые крылья, а туловище раздалось так сильно, что частично оказалось в темной воде, не вмещаясь на сушу, и мощные упругие мускулы заиграли под блестящей глянцевой кожей…   
Громадный черный дракон встал на все четыре лапы, отряхнулся, обдавая окружающих озерными брызгами, выпрямился во весь рост, расправляя крылья и шипы, вытянул шею и неожиданно выпустил в небо огненный столб пламени.

По поляне прокатился чей-то истошный визг, и застывшие было от изумления зрители мгновенно пришли в себя, завопили и бросились врассыпную. Образовалась давка. Дракон, глядя на рассеивающуюся по укрытиям толпу, как-то очень по-поттеровски вздохнул, дрогнул шипастым хвостом, сделал несколько сильных взмахов крыльями и поднялся в воздух.  
Недавние любопытные зрители теперь пытались спрятаться кто где. Гарри, давая им время опомниться и прийти в себя от испуга, кружил над озером, всего лишь несколькими сильными взмахами крыльев перелетая с одного конца на другой. Неслышно скользя по воздуху, острым драконьим зрением он видел, как продолжают уноситься к замку маленькие фигурки младшекурсников. Как застыли в отдалении схватившие друг друга за руки Панси и Блейз, не в силах отвести от него зачарованных глаз. Как за колючим кустом остролиста притаилась Джинни, с ужасом глядя в небо. Как оцепенел ошарашенный Рон, приложив козырьком руку к глазам. Как предусмотрительно отбежавший за дальний валун Симус взволнованно подпрыгивает и что-то кричит, а толстый Гойл примащивается рядом с ним, пытаясь слиться с камнем.  
Остальные зрители, кое-как попрятавшись за деревья и кусты, теперь опасливо выглядывали оттуда, не зная, что делать дальше. На поляне остались лишь Драко с Гермионой, профессор МакГонагалл, которая, казалось, тоже держится на месте из последних сил и восхищенная Луна, крепко удерживающая за руку потрясенного Невилла.  
— Вы ведь и правда дали нам недельные каникулы, профессор? — вежливо осведомился Драко у остолбеневшей МакГонагалл.  
Та лишь молча кивнула, не сводя напряженных глаз с парящего чудовища.  
— Э-э-эй, Поттер! — Драко призывно замахал руками. — Лети сюда! Нам пора домой!  
Услышав его крик, тяжелый дракон послушно подлетел ближе и, плавно опустившись на поляну, покорно склонил перед ним мощную шею.  
Из-за ближайших кустов снова донесся пронзительный девичий визг.  
Драко самодовольно усмехнулся и обернулся к Гермионе:  
— Идем, Грейнджер, — он по-свойски дернул ее за рукав. — На Поттере будет намного быстрей, чем на метлах.  
Одним рывком он подсадил Гермиону на чешуйчатую холодную шею, забрался следом и закрепил их обоих каким-то неведомым заклинанием.  
— В следующий раз надо будет прикрутить сюда седло, — озабоченно пробормотал он, оглядывая поблескивающую гладкую спину, и рассмеялся, когда свирепый дракон повернул к ним укоризненную морду и обиженно мяукнул. — Погнали! — Драко обхватил Гермиону руками за талию и пришпорил дракона пятками, как лошадь, отчего тот издал возмущенный рык, выпустив в воздух столб черного дыма и вызвав очередную порцию истошных визгов, грациозно взмыл в воздух, делая над поляной эффектный круг.  
— Пока-а-а, Гарри, — закричала снизу Луна и изо всех сил замахала ему рукой. — Ты краси-и-ивый!  
Гигантский ящер выгнул вниз огромную морду, взмахнул крыльями, поднимаясь еще выше, и неожиданно выдохнул сноп разноцветных искр, рассыпавшихся в сиреневом небе живописными фейерверками.  
— Поттер! Ты крут! — восторженно заорал Драко, опьяненный скоростью и огнями, и одобрительно похлопал гладкий чешуйчатый бок.  
Дракон издал громкий гортанный клич, выдохнул очередную партию ярких огней, провалился в воздушную яму, тут же снова взлетел наверх и под азартные хриплые вопли Малфоя заскользил вверх-вниз на воздушных горках, величественно улетая в пламенеющий закат. 

То, что их приземления на холме возле Хогсмида никто не заметил, Гарри списал на свою обычную везучесть.  
— Знаешь, что я тебе хочу сказать, Малфой? — гневно прошипел он, пытаясь привести в порядок лохматую голову и отплевываясь от попавших в рот чешуек, — ты просто невозможный! Неужели нельзя было обойтись без этих спецэффектов?!  
Драко в ответ лишь пренебрежительно фыркнул:  
— Поттер, когда ты выбирал меня из всей скучной толпы поклонников, должен был понимать, что делаешь!  
— Ты был тогда обиженным и несчастным! — взвыл Гарри, — Кто же знал, что в тебе пропадает талант шоумэна?  
— Ну если я тебе не нравлюсь, так и скажи, навязываться не буду! — Драко мгновенно ощетинился и надменно задрал подбородок.  
— Да что в этом может нравиться?! — Гарри сердито смотрел на него. — Ты превратил меня в посмешище перед всей школой.  
— Хотел бы я посмотреть в глаза тому, кто отважится над тобой насмехаться. И если ты такой идиот, что не ценишь моей заботы…  
— Да как у тебя язык поворачивается назвать это заботой?..

Поскольку Гермиона, всё еще захваченная полетом на драконе, ошеломленно молчала, парни с полной самоотдачей продолжали усиленно препираться друг с другом. Когда они почти добрались до финала и послышалось знакомое “знать тебя не хочу” и “видеть тебя не могу больше”, Гермиона наконец-то пришла в себя настолько, что смогла говорить.  
— Гарри, это было потрясающе! — выдохнула она. Спорщики мгновенно замолчали и живо обернулись к ней. — Это так прекрасно, Гарри! — повторила Гермиона дрожащим голосом, и по ее щекам полились крупные слезы.  
— Гермиона, ну что ты? — мгновенно позабыв про ссору, Гарри кинулся утешать подругу. — Ведь всё хорошо, правда?  
— Ты просто не понимаешь, — она жалобно всхлипывала, вытирая рукавом покрасневшие глаза. — Еще неделю назад у меня ничего не было, я была совершенно одна, не знала, смогу ли куда-нибудь поступить, где буду жить и как буду осваиваться в магическом мире. А теперь, — она улыбнулась сквозь слезы и протянула сертификат, до сих пор накрепко зажатый в дрожащей руке, — мэнор, УМИ, полет на драконе… Я чувствую себя Золушкой из сказки.  
— Золушка — это такая маленькая сова? — Малфой, тоже совершенно забывший о ссоре, озадаченно наклонился к поттеровскому уху.  
— Золушка — это бедная девушка, которую полюбил прекрасный принц, и она стала принцессой. Совсем ничего не знаешь, — мстительно ввернул ему Гарри.  
— О, тогда ты точно Золушка, — ухмыльнулся Драко, снова поворачиваясь к Гермионе. — Только твой принц еще собирается с духом. Он вообще в этом плане нерешительный.  
— Ты о чем? — Гарри непонимающе уставился на него.   
— Так… девчачьи секреты, — Драко подал подруге белоснежный носовой платок с витиеватой монограммой. — Держи. Вытри слезы, Золушка.  
— А я всегда говорил, что ты девчонка, — Гарри демонстративно указал глазами на белый платок, усмехнулся и независимо засунул руки в карманы.  
— Сам ты девчонка! — Драко в ярости развернулся к нему и тут же припомнил прошлую обиду: — Помнится, ты только что меня больше видеть не мог!  
— Да я и сейчас не могу!.. — Гарри привычно завелся с пол-оборота, подхватывая ссору.  
— Драко! — парни вздрогнули и, замолчав, снова посмотрели на Гермиону. — Скажи, ведь УМИ — это тоже твоих рук дело?

Малфой неожиданно смутился:  
— Дался тебе этот УМИ.  
— Давай, Малфой, колись, — Гарри, прищурившись, тоже требовательно уставился на Драко, и тот вызывающе закатил глаза, наглядно демонстрируя, как они оба его достали.  
— Ну, допустим, доктор Уоффлинг был хорошим другом моего деда, — раздраженно сообщил он и тут же выпалил: — Но это здесь совсем ни при чем! Ты это заслужила! Он никогда бы не принял тебя, если бы его не впечатлили твои успехи. Отец пригласил его осмотреть маму после снятия Обливиэйта. А Снейп тогда же рассказал ему обо всех твоих достижениях и о том, как ты нашла способ ее вылечить. Уоффлинг был очень изумлен, особенно когда вчера у нас всё получилось, потому и решил тебя принять без экзаменов! Такие места по блату не дают, Грейнджер, — высокомерно бросил он и добавил, видя, что Гермиона колеблется: — Ты же не хочешь подвести профессора Снейпа, который за тебя поручился?   
— А он поручился? — Гермиона с несмелой надеждой подняла на него глаза.  
— Ох, Грейнджер! С тобой так же сложно, как с Поттером. Это все ваш честнейший Гриффиндор! Любой слизеринец обрадовался бы такой возможности, не разбираясь, откуда она взялась, — театрально вздохнул Драко. — Ну, разумеется, поручился! И это место твое по праву!  
— Врешь ты все, Малфой, — внезапно сказал Гарри, и Драко изумленно обернулся к нему.   
— Что?  
— Врешь, — повторил Гарри. — Ты и сам бы так не смог, и дело вовсе не в Слизерине. Ты тоже никогда не возьмешь того, что тебе не принадлежит, и за это я тебя тоже люблю.  
— Я… — Драко невольно растерялся, но тем не менее уничижительно выгнул бровь, явно собираясь произнести фразу, исполненную презрения к гриффиндорским понятиям.  
— Малфой, да признай ты уже, наконец, что ты просто хороший человек, вне зависимости от факультета, — с досадой воскликнул Гарри.  
— Очень хороший, — добавила Гермиона и покраснела.  
Малфой растерянно посмотрел на нее, потом перевел вопросительный взгляд на Гарри и внезапно усмехнулся, пытаясь скрыть смущение:  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, придурок, — нелогично закончил эту странную беседу он. — И ты, Грейнджер, тоже ничего, — Драко подал им руки, приглашая аппарировать. — Может быть, мы пойдем, наконец, домой? Нас там все давно заждались.

Домой…   
Гарри с Гермионой взволнованно переглянулись и неловко протянули ему свои ладони, приготовившись вместе с Малфоем перенестись туда, где их ждет всё еще непривычный, но уже такой нужный дом.  
Туда, где их кто-то ждет.  
Где их ждут.

 

Конец.


	51. Калейдоскоп

Гарри сидел в тени большого дерева и смотрел, как умело Нарцисса кладет на холст краску, а та мгновенно начинает оживать и переливаться под ее мазками.   
— Я давно хотел вас спросить, Нарцисса… Почему вы выбрали именно меня? Ну, чтобы отдать кольца.   
Нарцисса отложила кисть и взглянула на него серьезными серыми глазами.   
— Ты был достаточно силен, чтобы защитить его, Гарри. Я надеялась, что с тобой эти кольца будут в безопасности. Прости, что так вышло.   
Гарри отрицательно качнул головой:   
— Мне грех жаловаться.   
Она улыбнулась, взялась за кисть, сделала пару мазков и сказала, не оборачиваясь:  
— Признаюсь тебе честно, Гарри. Еще я всегда надеялась, что между вами двумя что-то будет. Я знаю своего сына и видела, как сильно он влюблен в тебя. С самого первого курса. Мне хотелось, чтобы он был счастлив.  
— Но… Драко вовсе не был тогда в меня влюблен… — Гарри растерянно смотрел, как мягко ложится нежная краска, оживляя кремовые лепестки. — Он бы сказал мне.   
— Матери всегда знают о своих сыновьях куда больше, чем они сами, — Нарцисса улыбнулась ему и снова склонилась к своему мольберту.

***

— Ты слышал, что Розье попытался бежать? — Снейп устроился в кресле рядом с Люциусом, увлеченно читающим утренний выпуск “Пророка”.   
— Ну, далеко он не убежал, — флегматично сообщил тот, перелистывая страницу газеты и демонстрируя Снейпу колдографию с несущимся обратно к Азкабану узником и парящим над ним жутким драконом. — Надо признать, Аврорат очень эффективно использовал Поттера для его поимки.   
— Да уж… Давненько я не слышал, чтобы так орали, — Снейп усмехнулся, явно припоминая что-то из прошлой жизни.   
— Не поверишь, Сев, но они в Аврорате теперь со мной здороваются за руку. Можешь себе представить? За руку!   
— И никто не брезгует, — мрачно отозвался Снейп. — Как-никак, будущий тесть Гарри Поттера.   
Люциус посмотрел на него с кривой улыбкой:  
— И как только тебе удалось приручить мальчишку, Северус? Он буквально ест у тебя с руки.   
— Не пытайся показаться хуже, чем ты есть на самом деле, Люц, — Снейп поднялся из кресла и направился к выходу. — Ты и сам успел к нему привязаться. Думаешь, я не вижу?   
— Ну, надо признать, он довольно забавный, — Люциус снова уткнулся в текст. — Буду тебе признателен, если об этом никто не узнает, — пробормотал он ему вслед.   
— А так об этом, конечно же, никто не догадывается. Будь спокоен, я никому не скажу. Можешь и дальше хранить свой секрет Полишинеля, — Снейп покачал головой, усмехнулся и скрылся в дверях.

***

_“Путь Дракона — вечный путь одиночества.  
Мальчик, Который Выжил, снова на страже магического мира!” _

_“Всем известно, что тернистый путь тех людей, что должны нести свою анимагическую форму как крест, всегда предполагает замкнутость и одиночество. Будь то маленький жук или огромный дракон. Но только не в этот раз. Наш сегодняшний рассказ будет волшебной сказкой, наградой, которая нашла своего героя.  
Наш Спаситель, на чью голову свалилось столько всего, все же сумел обрести свое счастье. Когда я попросила его рассказать нам об этом, зеленые глаза Гарри Поттера заволоклись слезами… >> Продолжение читайте на второй странице“._

Гарри застонал и отшвырнул газету на кофейный столик:  
— Рита, неужели опять? Ну что я вам сделал плохого? — он возмущенно уставился на невозмутимую Скитер. — Я позвал вас на задержание Розье. Вы даже успели сделать колдо. Не удивлюсь, если за этот репортаж вас представят к награде! И вот как вы мне за это отплатили? — Гарри брезгливо кивнул на газету, с омерзением глядя на ненавистное словечко “заволоклись”.   
— Вы, Гарри, добры, честны и благородны, но, видимо, не слишком умны, раз не понимаете самых простых вещей, — казалось, его пламенный спич не произвел на Риту никакого впечатления. Она изящно подняла тонкую фарфоровую чашку, отхлебнула кофе, и мимолетная улыбка удовольствия растеклась по ее лицу.   
— Это каких? — Гарри с подозрением смотрел на нее.   
— Люди боятся непохожих на них. Ваша анимагическая форма их пугает, — Рита с видимым сожалением поставила опустевшую чашку на стол. — До меня дошли разговоры. Как вы справедливо заметили, Гарри, я перед вами в долгу. Поэтому моя задача убедить всех, что вы для них не опасны и, более того, стоите на страже их интересов. Серия проникновенных интервью, рыдающий отважный мальчик-дракон, его незамысловатые житейские радости, включая любовь к простому смертному, — и вскоре они в вас души не будут чаять и снова кинутся кричать на всех углах, что вы их единственный Спаситель. Если это не нужно вам, это нужно вашей будущей семье, — она цинично хмыкнула и расслабленно откинулась на спинку стула. — Ах, если бы вы только знали, Гарри, как легко управлять толпой при помощи прессы. И я окажу вам эту услугу.   
— И, конечно же, исключительно по доброте душевной? — Гарри искривил рот в фирменной малфоевской усмешке.   
— Конечно же нет, — Рита беззлобно рассмеялась. — Но кто сказал, что добро и благодарность обязательно должны быть бескорыстными? Пара звонких галлеонов от издательства мне вовсе не повредит.   
— Скажите уж лучше, пара сотен, — Гарри хмуро взглянул на нее и взмахнул рукой, подзывая официантку.   
— Или пара сотен, — легко согласилась Рита и хищно улыбнулась. — Ну так что, будем сотрудничать, Гарри Поттер?  
— Еще два кофе, пожалуйста, — Гарри, кивком поблагодарив подошедшую девушку, снова перевел взгляд на Риту и обреченно сказал: — А у меня есть выбор? Так какой у вас там первый вопрос?   
Скитер оживилась, открыла блокнот и выудила из сумки Прытко-Пишущее перо.   
— Как давно вы знаете о вашей анимагической форме, мистер Поттер? — официально спросила она.  
Перо тут же кинулось что-то строчить.   
— Я… э-э-э… — Гарри перегнулся через стол, заглянул в блокнот и взвыл: — Только давайте в этот раз без вашего ужасного “заволоклись”? Или я не буду ничего рассказывать!   
— Ох, Гарри, иногда с вами так сложно, — Рита демонстративно вздохнула и кивнула перу, приказывая вычеркнуть это слово.  
— Я узнал о ней несколько месяцев назад, — покорно продиктовал Гарри, стараясь не смотреть, как перо проворно царапает новый словесный шедевр: “изумрудные глаза героя распухли от еле сдерживаемых слез”.

***

Громадный дракон сидел на поляне и обиженно следил глазами за обходившим его по кругу Малфоем.   
— От твоей чешуи воняет рыбой, — Драко демонстративно зажал нос. Дракон возмущенно заревел и, в мгновение ока став рассерженным Поттером, повалил смеющегося Драко на газон.   
— Признавайся, что ты соврал из зависти, подлец! — Гарри наступил ему коленом на грудь, но Малфой коварно ткнул ему рукой в пах, одновременно дернул за ногу, и Гарри, хохоча, упал рядом с ним в мягкую траву.   
Они молча уставились в высокое летнее небо, по которому медленно и важно ползли облака.   
— Конечно, соврал, — внезапно сознался Драко. — Ты пахнешь звездами и ветром.   
— Ты такой романтик, — лениво откликнулся Гарри.   
Драко приподнялся на локте и неуверенно заглянул ему в лицо.   
— Поттер, я все время думаю… ты такой сильный, такой крутой… Наверное, ты ждешь, что я должен тебе подчиниться?   
Гарри усмехнулся и провел пальцами по его щеке.   
— Глупый, — тихо сказал он. — Я по рукам и ногам связан любовью к тебе. Самая могучая сила ничего не стоит, когда ты влюблен, потому что в тебе навечно застрял страх потерять. Я всегда буду слабее, чем ты, Драко.   
Гарри поймал его руку, поцеловал сбитые где-то костяшки и расслабленно закрыл глаза.   
Драко откинулся на спину и тоже зажмурился.   
— Ты просто не знаешь, как я тебя люблю, Поттер, — прошептал он еле слышно. — Ты моя сила и ты моя слабость. Ты моё всё.

***

— Я думаю, что Малфой его просто использует, — Джинни раздраженно швыряла в воду мелкие камешки.   
Июньский ветер пускал по озеру легкую рябь, шуршал листвой на деревьях и красиво спутывал рыжие волосы.  
— Ты надеешься, что Гарри однажды это поймет и вернется к тебе? — Дин криво улыбнулся.   
— И вовсе я на это не надеюсь. Я его все равно не приму. Но я не верю Хорьку. Вот не верю, и все, — тяжелый камень гулко булькнул и ушел в глубину.   
— Почему тебя это так заботит? — Дин рассеянно собирал теплый песок в ладонь и снова высыпал песчинки обратно тонкой дрожащей струйкой.   
— Потому что он давно уже вился вокруг Гарри, даже когда мы были с ним вместе! Потому что сейчас зачем-то подкатил к Гермионе, — Джинни говорила все запальчивей и быстрее, переставая себя контролировать, — и потому что ей просто так, ни за что достался мэнор, их дружба, университет и богатый любовник.  
— Что с тобой случилось, Джинни? — Дин повернулся и посмотрел в рассерженное лицо своей девушки. — Вы ведь были с ней подругами. И ты им всегда помогала.   
— Вот именно! Я помогала! Я так старалась! Я думала наша с Гарри свадьба — дело решенное! Мама даже отложила мне свадебное платье Флер. Вот и помогала, — Джинни раздраженно откинула с лица длинные волосы. — И какая мне за это благодарность? Хорек получает Национального героя, Гарри получает мэнор, а у Гермионы внезапно появляется всё и даже больше, хотя она даже не из чистокровной семьи. Да она вообще никто в нашем мире, — Джинни с силой швырнула в воду очередной массивный булыжник. — Неужели она достойна этого больше, чем я? Но нет, именно у нее теперь есть всё, о чем я когда-то мечтала. А у меня…   
— А у тебя я, — тихо отозвался Дин. — Я понял.   
— Я не то хотела сказать, — Джинни порывисто обернулась к нему.   
— Но сказала. И знаешь, что… — Дин поднялся с песка и отряхнул мантию. — Малфой просто любит его. Любит. Вот и всё.   
— Откуда ты это можешь знать? — Джинни сердито глянула на него снизу вверх.   
— Потому что я вижу, как он смотрит на Гарри.   
— И как же? — Джинни криво усмехнулась.   
— Так, как ты на меня никогда не смотрела.   
Дин резко развернулся и медленно пошел к замку.

***

— Гермиона, у меня к тебе просьба, — Невилл неловко мялся возле ее парты. Все уже разбежались после Травологии, и только он терпеливо дождался, пока она допишет эссе. — Мне неудобно тебя об этом просить. Но если МакГонагалл сказала правду, и твои успехи в медицине… — его скулы покрылись ярким румянцем. — А Луна сказала, что, может быть, есть шанс…   
Гермиона поднялась из-за стола и успокаивающе положила ладонь на его рукав:   
— Невилл, я догадываюсь, о чем ты хочешь попросить меня. Но я ведь пока еще только школьница. Не жди от меня многого. С Нарциссой мне просто повезло.   
— Я понимаю, — Невилл повесил голову и натянуто улыбнулся.   
— Но Алиса и Фрэнк будут первыми, кого я посмотрю, когда буду готова. Я обещаю тебе. А еще я попрошу профессора Снейпа. Он нам поможет.   
— Он вряд ли согласится, — Невилл огорченно поднял глаза.   
— Думаю, что согласится, — Гермиона утешающе ему улыбнулась. — У меня есть против него секретное оружие: я знаю его слабое место.   
— У него нет слабых мест, — Невилл вскинул на нее недоверчивый взгляд.   
— А вот и есть! — Гермиона торжествующе улыбнулась. — Его слабые места называются Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой. И когда придет время, мы с тобой обязательно ими воспользуемся.

***

— Приходи в субботу к нам на обед в мэнор. Хочешь, Панси бери, — Драко скользнул быстрым взглядом по растерянному Блейзу.   
— Жалеешь? — Блейз хмуро посмотрел на него исподлобья.   
— Ищу выгоду, — Драко усмехнулся. — Отец будет рад тебя видеть. — С тех пор, как у нас поселился Поттер, _papa_ приходится общаться в основном с гриффиндорцами, — он искоса глянул на Блейза и насмешливо фыркнул. — Он сетует, что их идиотское благородство, кажется, заразно, и жалуется, что растерял былую хватку.   
— Драко, я…   
— Да знаю я все, что ты мне хочешь сказать, Блейз. Видел в Омуте. Просто приходи, и всё.

Драко сунул руки в карманы мантии и независимо пошел прочь от слизеринской гостиной. Блейз немного постоял в задумчивости, потом быстро нагнал его и пошел рядом с ним в ногу.   
— Ты уверен? — было видно, что Блейзу ужасно неловко.   
Драко уверенно кивнул:  
— На метлах полетаем. Меня достало, что Поттер все время выигрывает. Сыграем три на три и подсунем им в команду Грейнджер.   
— Я вижу, лично на тебя гриффиндорская зараза не распространяется, — Блейз напряженно улыбнулся.   
— У меня иммунитет, — Драко искривил губы в самодовольной ухмылке. — Значит, договорились, ты, я и отец, а Поттер пусть забирает себе Паркинсон с Грейнджер. Я не оставлю ему ни единого шанса! Я его уничтожу!  
— О да, это любовь, — усмехнулся Забини.   
— При чем тут любовь, если он все время выигрывает? — возмутился Драко. — Я обязан его сделать, понимаешь? И ты мне в этом поможешь!   
Блейз немного помолчал.   
— Можно будет попробовать финт Вронского, — наконец предложил он.   
— Давай! — оживился Малфой. — Если ты подлетишь к нему слева…   
— А ты сделаешь нырок…   
С каждым шагом поникшие плечи Блейза расправлялись все больше и больше, и вскоре их оживленные голоса стихли в гулкой пустоте коридора.

***

— Грейнджер, я смотрю, ты неплохо устроилась тут в мэноре, — Панси Паркинсон присела рядом с ней за стол в библиотеке.   
— Ты теперь с Блейзом? — Гермиона оторвалась от книги, не обращая внимания на ее подколку.   
— Да, — та показушно вздохнула. — Не самый удачный выбор, верно?..   
— Ты его любишь? — улыбнулась Гермиона.   
Панси дернула плечом.   
— Он классный. Но это не отменяет того, что нам негде жить. Все отобрали, дракловы авроры. Сплошные долги. Но не всем же везет, как тебе, ловкая гриффиндорская сучка.  
— Паркинсон, тебе еще не надоело ее обзывать? — Гарри подошел к ним, небрежно уселся на подлокотник гермиониного кресла, закидывая руку на спинку, и спросил, обращаясь к подруге: — И как ты только это терпишь?  
— Гарри, что ты делаешь в библиотеке? — Гермиона попыталась спихнуть его пятую точку на пол.  
— Знаешь, Гермиона, ты меня просто оскорбляешь этим вопросом! — Гарри изобразил на лице искреннее возмущение. — Может быть, я зашел сюда за томиком японской поэзии, — увидев округлившиеся глаза Гермионы, он рассмеялся: — Но вообще-то ты, конечно, права. Тебя ищет Нарцисса, чтобы обсудить приготовления к свадьбе.  
— Поттер, а может, ты передумаешь? Брось Малфоя, возьми меня! Я буду хорошей женой! — Паркинсон призывно поправила прическу.   
Гарри посмотрел на нее и усмехнулся:  
— Ты вылетишь отсюда быстрее пули, Панс, если тебя услышит Драко.   
— Да я пошутила, придурок. Ты не в моем вкусе. А вообще-то мне терять нечего. Вы хоть знаете, мажоры, сколько сейчас стоит снять квартиру в магическом Лондоне? — она развалилась в кресле и, разглядывая свои розовые ровные ногти, с деланным безразличием сказала: — Кажется, нам придется сразу после школы селиться в маггловских трущобах на окраине.   
— У Блейза тоже ничего? — грустно спросила Гермиона.   
Панси помотала головой, не отрывая глаз от маникюра, и криво и грустно усмехнулась.   
Гарри поймал расстроенный взгляд Гермионы и внезапно крикнул:  
— Кричер!   
Обе девушки вздрогнули и уставились на него с изумлением.  
Домовик, к свадьбе даже постиравший свою древнюю наволочку, вырос словно из-под земли.   
— Чего желает мерзкий хозяин-полукровка? — сварливо осведомился он, пытаясь подбавить в голос как можно больше угодливости.  
— Кричер, мисс Панси с женихом будут жить у нас на Гриммо, — не глядя на Паркинсон, деловито отрезал он и скомандовал: — Приготовь дом к их переезду. Ступай!  
— Поттер, ты сдурел? — Панси напряженно уставилась ему в лицо недоверчивыми глазами.   
— Как прикажет хозяин! Кричер всегда рад услужить чистокровным, — кланяющийся домовик оживился и поспешно растворился в воздухе.   
— Ключи я вам дам, доступ открою, — сообщил Гарри, поднимаясь, и краем глаза увидел, как просветлело лицо Гермионы. — И избавь меня от твоих нецензурных благодарностей, Паркинсон. Мои уши этого не вынесут.   
— Поттер, ты идиот, — с тихим благоговением произнесла она, вставая следом за ним.   
— Я знаю, — Гарри усмехнулся. — Ваш Малфой не устает напоминать мне об этом днем и ночью.   
— Все же, я думаю, ночью ему несколько не до того, — подала голос сияющая Гермиона.   
— Дай я тебя обниму, гриффиндорский засранец, — Панси шагнула к нему и резко обхватила руками, с силой прижимая к себе. — Спасибо, — выдохнула она ему в ухо еле слышно и как-то очень искренне.   
— Паркинсон, а ну-ка убери от него свои лапы, или я тебе их отрежу! — внезапно появившийся в дверном проеме Драко направил на нее свою палочку.   
— Да ты даже лягушку не мог разрезать на занятиях, Малфой. Кто тебе поверит? — огрызнулась она, продолжая демонстративно обнимать изворачивающегося из ее рук Поттера.   
— Отойди от моего парня, я тебе сказал, косматая ведьма! Считаю до трех! Раз…   
— Да на, забирай! — Панси поспешно выпустила Гарри из медвежьих объятий. — Чтоб ты знал, твой парень только что позвал меня жить к себе! — мстительно выкрикнула она. — Съел?  
— Гарри?! — Драко неверяще повернулся к нему и, увидев растерянно-виноватый вид Поттера, вспыхнул и бросился прочь.   
— Драко, подожди! Драко, я тебе сейчас все объясню! — Гарри развернулся и прожег гневным взглядом хохочущую Паркинсон. — Я тебя точно когда-нибудь прибью, Панс! Это не смешно, Гермиона! — на ходу крикнул он смеющейся подруге, выбегая следом за Малфоем. — Драко!..

***

— Гарри, Драко, ну где вы ходите! — рассерженная Гермиона встретила их на дорожке парка. — Люциус вас уже обыскался! Если вы хотите, чтобы у вас была красивая свадьба, то нам нужно успеть восстановить западное крыло!   
— Грейнджер, не волнуйся, мы все успеем, — Драко отряхнул свою мантию, на которую нацеплялись травинки и мелкие ветки. — Ваши благородные гриффиндорцы и Панси с Блейзом обещали помочь. Хотя лично я считаю, что Поттер просто ленится. Его силы бы хватило на восстановление десяти мэноров!   
— Драко, я уже объяснял тебе…   
— Поттер, а я тебе говорю…   
— Да что ж ты такой…  
— Сам придурок!  
— Ну всё, понесло-ось, — Гермиона обреченно махнула рукой. — Если что, я буду в библиотеке. Найдете меня там после вашего примирения. И не забудьте поставить на дверь Заглушающие! А то вас снова будет слышать весь замок.

***

— Драко, как ты думаешь, не слишком тонкая для скатертей? — Нарцисса озабоченно помяла рукой белоснежную ткань с витиеватым узором и протянула ее сыну.  
Драко послушно пощупал материю:  
— Кажется, нет. Поттер, а ты что скажешь? Ведь не порвется?  
— Ну если что, починим Репаро. Может, пойдем уже, Драко? - жалобно вздохнул Гарри, который маялся неподалеку с видом великомученика: приготовления к свадьбе отнимали у всех много сил, но страдал от этого больше всех именно он. Такая скучища! Ну и пусть бы этим занималась женская половина мэнора, если им это нужно. Единственное, чего Гарри на самом деле хотел — поклясться в любви перед алтарем и услышать ответное “да” от Малфоя, ради которого он и терпел весь этот предсвадебный кошмар.   
Но неблагодарный Малфой лишь закатил глаза, с громким стоном призывая на помощь возмущенную Гермиону:  
— Поттер! Чем ты вообще слушал на уроках, неуч?  
— Гарри, сколько раз тебе повторять, что Репаро на ткань не действует! — начали оба одновременно и, переглянувшись, рассмеялись.   
— И вообще, какая разница? Ну скатерть и скатерть. Подумаешь, порвется, — недовольно буркнул Гарри. Увидев одинаковое возмущение на женских лицах и ехидную улыбку на малфоевском, он поспешно исправился: — Я думаю, отличные выйдут скатерти! Просто чудо! Простите, Нарцисса, нам и правда пора!   
И поспешно рванул к выходу, вытаскивая за руку из комнаты развеселившегося Драко.   
— Мам, не парься, бери эти! Если что, Поттер починит! Он у нас может всё! — издали крикнул Малфой, и парни исчезли в дверях.   
— Опять всё свалили на нас, — Нарцисса обернулась к задумчивой Гермионе. — Никакого с ними сладу. Как хорошо, что теперь у нас есть еще ты. Ну, что скажешь?   
— Я думаю, это будет красиво, — Гермиона вернула ей материю и незаметно вздохнула: глупые мальчишки сами не понимают своего счастья. Нарцисса вкладывала в будущую свадьбу все силы, душу и вкус, и всё обещало быть изысканно, роскошно и нежно. Любая девушка мечтала бы о такой свадьбе. Даже она. Ну, то есть не то чтобы она в принципе размышляла о свадьбе… Ей было не до того и вообще…   
— И когда же наступит твоя очередь? — негромко спросила Нарцисса и, отослав домовихе по воздуху белый рулон, потянулась за списком дел.   
— Но я вовсе не… Я не хочу… — Гермиона постаралась, чтобы ее голос прозвучал как можно более независимо, но не выдержала и, покраснев, опустила глаза.   
Нарцисса проницательно взглянула на нее:  
— А мне кажется, давно уже хочешь.   
Гермиона закусила губу. Чуткая мать Малфоя так же, как и сам Драко, понимала про нее слишком много.   
— Тебе очень пойдет фата. К твоим темным кудрям, — Нарцисса, любуясь, приложила очередной белый отрез к ее волосам. — А заодно выгодно оттенит и его. А то вечно ходит весь в черном, как Грим.   
Гермиона захлебнулась воздухом:   
— Откуда ты... вы… — и, совсем смешавшись, вместо того, чтобы все отрицать, неожиданно для самой себя выпалила: — Люциус знает?  
Нарцисса покачала головой и улыбнулась:  
— Ни в коем случае. Если бы знал, мне пришлось бы спасать Северуса каждый день от его бронебойных намеков. Энергией Люциуса можно прошибать стены. К тому же мой муж давно уже спит и видит заполучить к нам в семью будущее светило колдомедицины, но пока никак не может придумать, как это сделать половчее.   
Нарцисса снова улыбнулась смущенной Гермионе и тактично отвернулась, склоняясь над свадебным списком. А Гермиона, растерянно глядя на тонкий профиль и выпавший из прически золотой завиток, сдалась, не в силах больше держать все в себе:   
— Он не видит меня. И всегда смотрит мимо. Как будто меня просто нет, — горько сказала она.   
— Это не так, — тихо отозвалась Нарцисса, не поднимая головы от пергамента.   
— А как же? — Гермиона впилась в нее болезненным взглядом, в котором на этот раз промелькнула надежда.   
— Он спрашивал меня о тебе. И смотрит, когда ты не видишь. Но он привык быть один и уже не умеет иначе, — Нарцисса, наконец, вскинула голову и взглянула ей прямо в глаза: — Ты дождешься его? — в ее голосе впервые прозвучала тревога.   
Гермиона печально усмехнулась:  
— Я ждала его мертвого. Разве смогу уйти от живого...   
Нарцисса отвернулась к окну:  
— Ему сложно кого-то впустить в свою жизнь. За последние десять лет это удалось только Гарри. Он очень дорог мне. И намного чувствительней, чем хочет казаться. Не сделай ему больно, Гермиона. Однажды он обязательно осознает, как ты ему нужна.   
— А что, если нет? — тихо спросила Гермиона.   
— А если нет, то я намекну об этом мужу. Еще никому не удавалось отбиться от его напора, — увидев испуганный взгляд Гермионы, Нарцисса тихо рассмеялась. — Не волнуйся, я просто шучу. Дай ему время. Ему нужен какой-то толчок, чтобы всё понять и принять до конца.

***

Гарри, тяжело дыша, растянулся в тени дерева рядом с уткнувшимся в книгу Снейпом. После того, как тот целый час бездушно гонял его в воздухе в образе дракона, обучая владеть в совершенстве мощным мускулистым телом, Гарри необходимо было время, чтобы прийти в себя.   
— Знаете, о чем я думаю, профессор? — он приподнялся на локтях и заглянул в недовольное лицо.   
— К счастью, нет, — ответ Снейпа был краток и однозначен, но Гарри это, как обычно, не остановило.   
— Я вот думаю, смогу ли я когда-нибудь называть вас на “ты”.   
Снейп нехотя оторвался от чтения и неверяще уставился на него:  
— Мистер Поттер, вы мне только что еще на голову не сели. Позвольте все же полюбопытствовать, зачем вам это?  
Гарри расплылся в улыбке:   
— Ну, все близкие люди так обращаются друг к другу. Например, Сириус…   
Снейп раздраженно захлопнул книгу.   
— Долго я еще буду вынужден слышать про этого Блэка? Мистер Поттер, если вы втерлись ко мне в доверие, это еще не значит, что я обязан выслушивать от вас россказни про кошмар всей моей юности. За что я вообще мог заслужить у вселенной наказание в виде вас? Это решительно становится невозможным…   
Но Гарри прервал его гневную тираду:  
— Так что насчет моего вопроса, профессор?  
— Да называйте вы меня, как хотите! — взорвался Снейп. — Вы, Гарри, как муха, такой же приставучий, такой же невыноси…   
— А ты самый лучший в мире!   
— … мый… что? Мистер Поттер! Вы!.. Да что вы себе позволяете?   
Гарри фыркнул и легко вскочил на ноги:   
— Но ты не волнуйся, обещаю этим не злоупотреблять! — он широко и радостно улыбнулся ошеломленному профессору, помахал ему рукой и со всех ног помчался к дому.   
— … невыносимый, — повторил Снейп, глядя вслед убегающему Поттеру, не в силах сдержать рвущуюся наружу улыбку, но тут же взял себя в руки. — Слишком легко бежит, видимо, мало гонял, — ворчливо заметил он. — В следующий раз надо будет ужесточить, — мстительно прибавил он и снова зашелестел страницами.

***

— Теодор Нотт! Не отвлекаться! Пятьдесят отжиманий, я сказал!   
— Гос-по-дине, — покрасневший и пыхтящий от натуги Нотт с трудом попытался приподняться от пола, но тут же рухнул обратно. — Не мога… Моля… извенете…   
— Ничего, сможете! Умели хамить, сумеете отжаться. Тут вам не Хогвартс, тут вас быстро научат хорошим манерам, — Драгаров брезгливо посмотрел на завалившегося на бок багрового ученика. — Навязали вас на мою голову. В вашей Англии всё ненормальное. Ученики, учителя, преступники… Сплошной бедлам. Пять минут отдыха и извольте продолжать, или вас снова ждет трехдневный карцер за непослушание! — он ткнул его посохом под ребра.   
Нотт застонал и снова принялся за отжимания.   
— Жалеешь ты его, Дамир, — к Драгарову подошел невысокий русоволосый крепыш в тулупе. — Размяк ты там в своей Англии. Другого бы за такое сразу в карцер отправил без разговоров.   
— У парня никого не осталось, Богдан, — тихо сказал Драгаров. — Нам надо сделать из него человека, а не сломать.   
— Размя-як, — с удовольствием повторил русоволосый и засунул руки в карманы брюк. — Ну и как, получается? — полюбопытствовал он.   
— Похоже на то, — Драгаров бросил взгляд на сопящего от усердия Нотта. — Хамить почти перестал. Умоляет оставить его в Болгарии после учебы. Вроде как Виктор готов его запасным в сборную взять на испытательный срок. Посмотрим.  
— Посмотрим, — откликнулся русоволосый и, окинув равнодушным взглядом бессильно растекшегося по полу Нотта, со знанием дела произнес: — Но лучше бы сразу в карцер. Оно вернее.

***

— Гарри Поттер?   
— Сержант Лестер! — Гарри оторвался от стенда с информацией и радостно повернулся к знакомому смешливому сержанту.   
— Ты все-таки запомнил мое имя! Досадно, — поморщился тот. — Что ты делаешь в Аврорате?   
— Ищу приемную комиссию. Поступать буду, — пояснил ему Гарри и продемонстрировал стопку документов.   
— Все-таки к нам? — скривился Лестер. — Не передумал? А то, может быть, в адвокаты?  
Гарри решительно помотал головой:  
— Надеюсь, что поступлю. И через пару лет к вам в убойный отдел. Возьмете меня к себе, сержант? — Гарри смотрел на него с веселым вызовом.   
— Да упаси меня Мерлин! — Лестер хмыкнул и поежился. — Хотя наслышан, наслышан, как ты вернул в Азкабан Розье. Это было красиво, Гарри Поттер. Чертовски красиво. Может быть, я еще и передумаю. Лишний дракон в отделе никогда не помешает.   
— А над чем вы сейчас работаете? — Гарри с любопытством разглядывал его бордовую аврорскую форму.  
— Да ничего интересного, — Лестер утер вспотевший лоб платком, — Рутина. Зачистка в бывших имениях Забини, Паркинсон, Гойлов… Давно пора было отработать, но не хватает людей…   
Гарри резко напрягся:  
— Но ведь их самих давно казнили! А Блейз и Панси… их семьи ни в чем не виноваты! Почему вы считаете себя вправе наказывать детей за грехи родителей?   
Розовощекий аврор пару секунд переваривал что-то, явно нелестное для Гарри, потом не выдержал и расхохотался:  
— Значит, не виноваты? — тем же самым белым платком он утер выступившие от смеха слезы.   
— Нет, — хмуро ответил Гарри, понимая, что поводов для смеха у аврора предостаточно, но сам он не видел в своем вопросе ничего смешного.   
— Знаешь что, Поттер, — Лестер отсмеявшись, неожиданно подобрел. — Это может быть даже интересно! Если тебя направят ко мне, я не буду особо сопротивляться.   
— Честно? — Гарри подозрительно посмотрел на него.   
— Честно. Пожалуй, мои ребята слишком расслабились. А тут ты со своими принципами. Свежая кровь. Ты приходи, сынок, а там видно будет. Глядишь, мне повезет, и к тому времени, как ты закончишь учиться, меня уже переведут в другой отдел.   
Лестер хлопнул его по плечу и поспешно скрылся за массивной дверью.

***

— Гарри, можно тебя?   
Малфой оглянулся и поморщился, увидев выглядывающую из кабинета рыжую голову Рона.   
— Пойдем, Грейнджер, пусть общаются, — он подхватил Гермиону под локоть и потащил ее дальше по коридору.   
Гарри остановился, поджидая, пока его догонит Рон.  
Рон подошел к нему и смущенно протянул руку в приветствии.   
— Привет, — Гарри пожал протянутую ладонь и улыбнулся. — Мы с тобой теперь редко видимся.   
Рон неловко помялся возле него и, наконец, выпалил:   
— Я хотел спросить, Гарри. Мы с тобой больше не друзья?  
— Друзья, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Конечно, друзья. Может быть, не такие как раньше. Но ты всегда можешь на меня рассчитывать, Рон.   
Они помолчали.   
— А у нее правда роман с Малфоем? — неожиданно выдавил из себя Рон, глядя на стоящую в отдалении пару.   
— У кого с кем? — Гарри непонимающе посмотрел на него. — С Драко?   
— Да при чем здесь… — Рон отмахнулся, — у Гермионы роман со старшим Малфоем? Это правда?  
— С чего ты взял? — опешил Гарри.   
— Джинни сказала.   
— Джинни фантазерка, — Гарри удивленно смотрел на него. — Если у Гермионы и роман, то только с книгами, ты же знаешь. А Люциус любит свою жену.   
— Правда? — Рон значительно повеселел. — Значит, у нее так никого и не было?  
Гарри снова пожал плечами.   
— Какая тебе разница? Ты же вроде как с Лавандой?  
— Ну, не знаю, — Рон нерешительно погладил затылок. — Как представлю, что она принадлежит какому-то мужику… Вроде мы давно уже разошлись, а до сих пор… С кем я ее только не представлял. Даже со Снейпом, — Рон испытующе посмотрел на него.   
— Ну ты сказанул, — Гарри улыбнулся. — Не знал, что у тебя такая богатая фантазия, Рон.   
Уизли заметно расслабился:  
— Ну… рад был поболтать. Может, как-нибудь сходим в Хогсмид, выпьем пива?  
— Обязательно, — кивнул Гарри и бросил быстрый взгляд на Драко с Гермионой, которые поджидали его у окна. — Ну, я пойду?  
Рон кивнул и грустно посмотрел вслед своему другу, который поспешно убегал от него в другую жизнь. В которой ему больше не было места.

***

— Мисс Грейнджер, почему я должен посылать за вами домовика? — сухо поинтересовался Снейп, как только Гермиона вошла в библиотеку.   
— Вы… и не должны, профессор, — она растерянно стояла возле его стола.   
— Вас здесь не было целых два дня. Вы обязаны заниматься, а не шататься, где ни попадя, — хмуро сказал Снейп и снова склонился над книгой. — Где вы были? — помолчав, спросил он.   
— Помогала Панси обустраиваться на Гриммо, — растерянно ответила она.   
Снейп кивнул, показывая, что принимает ее ответ, и сухо сообщил:  
— Пока вас не было, мистер Крам прислал вам сову.   
Гермиона взяла из его протянутой руки свиток и бегло пробежалась глазами по строчкам.   
— Виктор узнал, что я рассталась с Роном и приглашает меня в Болгарию, — она смущенно опустила письмо.   
Снейп раздраженно отшвырнул хрустнувшее перо и тут же призвал с соседнего стола новое.  
— Вы поедете? — поинтересовался он, не отрывая глаз от текста.   
Гермиона уже собиралась отрицательно помотать головой, как вдруг остановилась:  
— А что мне посоветуете вы, профессор? — она пытливо взглянула на низко склоненный профиль.  
— При чем здесь я? — Снейп наконец удосужился оторвать взгляд от пергамента.   
— Значит, мне стоит согласиться? — с вызовом спросила она, но он лишь, свирепо на нее зыркнув, снова уткнулся в текст.   
— Я считаю, что вам и здесь есть чем заняться, мисс Грейнджер, — сварливо отозвался он. — У вас что, мало работы?   
— Почему вы не можете мне просто сказать, что не хотите, чтобы я уезжала? — Гермиона смотрела на профессора отчаянными глазами.   
— Гриффиндор — это просто какое-то повальное сумасшествие. Объясните мне, с чего бы я должен это вам говорить? — он сердито швырнул перо на стол, откидываясь на спинку стула, и скрестил руки на груди. — Что вы себе надумали? Или вы считаете, что я должен постоянно петь вам дифирамбы, как Люциус?  
— Потому что вы прекрасно знаете! Прекрасно знаете, что одно ваше слово, и мне не будет нужна никакая Болгария, — Гермиона вскочила на ноги. — Что она и так мне не нужна, но ваше безразличие меня убивает! И я готова туда поехать только, чтобы больше не мучиться! Я готова ждать сколько угодно, если буду знать, что жду не напрасно! А вам так сложно сказать мне два слова? “Не уезжай” — это для вас так сложно, да? Вы можете успокаивать Драко, вы можете болтать по вечерам с Гарри, вы можете по два часа обсуждать новости с Нарциссой или политику с Люциусом, но для меня у вас никогда нет ни одного доброго слова! — она подняла глаза вверх, пытаясь остановить выступившие слезы. — Так вот, мне это всё надоело! Я уеду! Я брошу все — друзей, Университет и прошлую жизнь и начну там все заново, потому что там мне никто не будет нужен! Потому что, может быть, там я смогу забыть… Забыть, что люблю вас, — она всхлипнула и торопливо вытерла лицо рукавом.   
Снейп неспешно поднялся из-за стола и подошел к ней, протягивая чистый платок.   
— Я. Не хочу. Чтобы ты. Уезжала, — медленно и раздельно произнес он и, увидев, как она вскинула на него счастливый светящийся взгляд, тут же буркнул: — И не требуйте от меня большего, мисс Грейнджер. Всему свое время.   
Он досадливо нахмурился и быстрым шагом вышел из библиотеки, оставив ее с крепко зажатым в руке белоснежным платком.

***

— Так это что ж получается, вы теперь оба вместе? И у вас все хорошо? — мадам Розмерта проворно протирала чашки и левитировала их на полку.   
Гарри был уверен, что она могла привлечь к этому процессу домовиху, но, видимо, умиротворяющее шорканье полотенца по чистому стеклу доставляло ей особое удовольствие.   
— Вместе, — Гарри улыбнулся и положил руку Малфою на плечи, на что тот фыркнул с крайне независимым видом, но руку сбрасывать не стал.   
— А Северус чего ж не заходит? — небрежно спросила она с деланным равнодушием и взяла в руки новую кружку. — Давненько у нас не был.   
— Северус занят, — Драко поджал губы и посмотрел на нее так, что она мгновенно все поняла.   
— А, ну занят, так занят! Кто ж спорит. Видные мужчины долго одни не засиживаются. Это только мы, вдовые… — Розмерта постаралась вздохнуть как можно тише, прикрывая грусть широкой радушной улыбкой, и отошла на другую сторону стойки.   
Гарри, почувствовав спиной чей-то взгляд, быстро обернулся.   
— Сержант Лестер! — радостно помахал он рукой, и крепкий аврор, увидев его, сморщился, как от дольки лимона, но все же подошел к парням.   
Гарри кивнул ему головой, приглашая присесть рядом:   
— Будете пиво? — и получив сдержанный кивок, поймал в воздухе бокал, услужливо посланный расторопной домовихой, и протянул его сержанту.   
Тот отхлебнул холодный напиток, сдувая пышную пену, и крякнул от удовольствия.   
— Ну и как оно, на свободе? — внезапно обратился он к Драко.   
Малфой смерил его оценивающим взглядом:   
— Благодарю, не жалуюсь, — сдержанно отозвался он.   
— Всё дружок твой постарался, — сержант кивнул на Гарри и снова поднес пиво ко рту. — У нас бы ты до сих пор сидел. Давай с тобой чокнемся, что ли, за то что он у тебя такой…  
— Настырный? — подал голос Малфой.   
— Оголтелый, — буркнул сержант и потянулся к нему кружкой.  
Драко искривил губы в вежливой улыбке и нехотя протянул свою кружку в ответ.   
— А я вот “Кабанью голову” больше люблю, — сообщил им аврор и с интересом огляделся. — Сюда почти не захаживаю. Когда долго живешь один, привыкаешь есть в одном месте. Хотя у нас казенные харчи в Аврорате. Да что я вам рассказываю, вы оба их ели.   
Малфой уставился на него с веселым недоумением:  
— Вас хоть что-то способно смутить, сержант?   
— На моей работе будешь смущаться — долго не протянешь! — отмахнулся тот. — Ну и скажи, что я не прав? Ты же нашу баланду в камере пробовал? Пробовал. Так вот то, чем нас кормят в столовке, не многим лучше.   
Драко резко выпрямился и махнул рукой, подзывая мадам Розмерту.   
— Еще пива? — она подошла, утирая красное распаренное лицо косынкой.   
— Вы лучше приготовьте ваш фирменный гуляш сержанту, — вкрадчиво предложил Малфой. — Поттер угощает. А то одинокий голодный мужчина так и будет грести в Азкабан всех без разбору.   
Сержант не успел возмутиться, как Розмерта впилась в его лицо заинтересованным взглядом:  
— Ну как же такой мужчина может быть один, — она широко улыбнулась, демонстрируя белоснежные крепкие зубы и задорные ямочки на щеках. — Наверняка, это какая-то ошибка?  
Драко усмехнулся, а Лестер уставился на нее с живым оценивающим интересом. Розмерта демонстративно заторопилась:  
— Пять минуточек обождите, всё будет готово. Уж я с радостью накормлю вас, сержант?..   
— Лестер! Гарольд Лестер, — аврор чуть порозовел от смущения и даже привскочил с места.   
Розмерта снова сверкнула глазами-зубами-ямочками, плавно развернулась и, покачивая крутыми бедрами, неспешно двинулась к стойке. Лестер смотрел ей вслед, как завороженный.   
— А хотите, можете ко мне поближе за стоечку сесть, Гарольд, — внезапно обернулась она и снова одарила его улыбкой. — Что вам с мальчишками делать? Тем более, они уже уходят.   
— Но мы не… — Гарри не успел договорить фразу до конца, как ощутил чувствительный пинок малфоевской ноги и тут же заткнулся.   
— Засиделись мы, мадам Розмерта. А нам еще к торжеству готовиться, — раскланялся тактичный Малфой, торопливо поднимаясь. — Так мы вас ждем на свадьбе. Вам приглашение на одного прислать?  
Розмерта бросила быстрый выразительный взгляд на коротко-стриженый аврорский затылок:  
— Да чего уж там на одного. Давай на двоих, — она подмигнула Драко и поспешно исчезла за стойкой.   
Драко выволок ошалевшего Поттера на улицу почти за шиворот.   
— Малфой! Я не понял, вот это что сейчас такое было? — Гарри смотрел на него, приоткрыв рот. — Ты у нас типа сваха?  
Малфой возмущенно фыркнул:  
— Я у нас типа мозговой центр, Поттер, — высокомерно пояснил он. — Манипуляции нужными людьми — вот как это называется! И если ты у нас в этом деле лопух, то не мешай мне строить нашу семейную социальную сеть. Сегодня мы с тобой получили пожизненные бесплатные напитки и благодарственный долг сержанта Аврората. Неплохой улов за одно утро.  
— Главное, не переусердствуй со своими манипуляциями. А то к тебе ломанутся все обездоленные, — попросил Гарри и заглянул через его плечо внутрь трактира посмотреть, как Розмерта хохочет над какой-то шуткой сержанта, ловко пододвигая к нему очередное пышущее жаром блюдо.

***

— Малфой, мне надоело, что ты постоянно уходишь куда-то с профессором. Что у вас за тайны?  
— Поттер, я сказал тебе, однажды ты всё узнаешь! — Драко незаметно стряхнул с мантии прилипшую к ней серебряную чешуйку и дернул лопаткой — прорезавшиеся крылья сильно чесались. — Могу я узнать, кого из нас ты больше ревнуешь? — усмехнулся он, подходя к Гарри поближе.   
— Обоих, — Гарри обиженно надулся и отвернулся к окну. — Вы оба должны принадлежать мне. А ты так и вообще скоро будешь давать мне в этом клятву перед всеми.   
— Хочешь, я поклянусь тебе прямо сейчас, Поттер? — Драко обхватил его расстроенное лицо теплыми ладонями, крепко поцеловал в губы и тихо сказал: — Я твой и только твой, Гарри. И скоро ты это поймешь окончательно и бесповоротно, — он усмехнулся и небрежно процитировал: — “Выше нас только небо. Ты летишь туда вместе со мной. Слышишь, растут уже крылья за твоей и моей спиной?”   
— Ты вспомнил третий куплет? — усмехнулся Гарри, удерживая его руки на своем лице.   
— Я его специально нашел. Для тебя. Но я совершенно забыл, что у тебя просто нет вкуса, — Драко обиженно фыркнул и попытался уйти.   
— Есть, — Гарри поспешно поймал его и снова усадил на колени лицом к себе, отводя падающую на лоб светлую прядку. — Посмотри в зеркало, и ты поймешь, какой у меня прекрасный вкус, Драко, — прошептал он и притянул его к себе для долгого поцелуя.

***

— Знаешь, Сев, — Люциус сердито отбросил газету. — Я правда счастлив тем, как всё сложилось. Поттер — это просто подарок судьбы за все мои заслуги.   
— Какие именно? — сдержанно поинтересовался Снейп.   
— Неважно! Раз говорю, значит, были, — старший Малфой сердито отмахнулся от его ехидства и стукнул кулаком по ручке кресла. — Но вот наследник… Я так мечтал о наследнике… До сих пор не могу поверить, что наш род прервется, — он раздраженно швырнул газету в камин. — Не мог этот балбес вначале жениться на какой-нибудь девице, заделать ребенка, а потом уже начинать обхаживать своего Поттера.   
Снейп подошел к камину и помешал кочергой краснеющие угли, облизывающие пламенем съежившуюся газету.   
— Ты ведь знаешь анимагическую форму твоего сына, Люц? — задал он странный вопрос.   
— Твоими молитвами, — Люциус самодовольно усмехнулся, вспомнив свой первый шок и гордость, когда узнал о первых тайных успехах Драко в анимагии.   
— А ты знаешь, что у драконов плодиться могут любые особи, в том числе и самцы? — сухо продолжил Снейп.   
— Что? ЧТО?! — Люциус проворно выпрыгнул из своего кресла и сгреб его за грудки. — То есть ты намекаешь…   
— Всё возможно, — флегматично отозвался Снейп, не обращая внимания на трясущие его цепкие руки. — С везением Поттера я был бы уверен в результате почти на сто процентов... Да отпусти же ты меня, наконец, Люциус, что у вас у всех за манера? Ты же знаешь, что я терпеть не могу обниматься. 


	52. Эпилог

На самой вершине холма весеннее солнце не жарило, а грело. Ласковые лучи бродили по плечам, щекотали носы и щеки. Драко лениво лежал в высокой траве, отогреваясь в солнечном тепле, а Гарри, обхватив руками колени, прищурившись, смотрел, как далеко внизу их друзья восстанавливают мэнор к предстоящей свадьбе.  
— Малфой, — не оборачиваясь, внезапно сказал он. — У тебя ведь теперь всё в порядке. Отец, мама… Я думаю, тебе стоит начать нормальную жизнь.

Гарри пристально вглядывался в линию горизонта, разделяющую небо и землю, словно собирался точно так же разрезать обе их жизни, поэтому не заметил, как у Драко перехватило дыхание.  
Малфой рывком поднялся с травы и процедил сквозь зубы, чувствуя, как его обдает колючий холод:   
— Значит, решил избавиться от меня, Золотой Мальчик? Миссия героя окончена, можно искать следующую убитую горем жертву? Со мной уже наигрался?  
Но Гарри даже не обернулся.  
— Дурак ты, Драко, — в его голосе была такая тоска, что Малфой всё же сдержался и не треснул его по тупой лохматой башке, как намеревался сделать секунду назад. Но он продолжал задыхаться от злости. Ну почему этому идиоту вечно нужно все портить? Хотелось послать его далеко и надолго, выгнать к чертовой матери, проклясть его имя в веках и забить на дурацкую свадьбу. Но Драко понял, что больше не сможет. Всё. Он устал и сдался, потому что больше не умел жить без Поттера.   
Драко резко рванул его на себя и повалил на землю:  
— Нет это ты дурак, Поттер, если считаешь, что я дам тебе куда-то свалить, — прорычал он ему в лицо. — Не знаю, что ты там себе вбил в голову на этот раз, но ты никуда не уйдешь. Ты мне обещал быть со мной, и ты теперь мой, понял?!  
Гарри посмотрел на него с тоской и провел по его скуле тыльной стороной ладони так, что у Драко невольно сжалось сердце.  
— Если бы ты только знал, как я тебя люблю, — прошептал он.  
— Тогда что? — Драко с нарастающей паникой всматривался ему в глаза.  
— Ты теперь заслуживаешь нормальной семьи. Детей... А со мной… Ты должен найти себе девушку…  
— Кретин… — Драко облегченно выдохнул и уронил голову ему на плечо. — Какой ты кретин… Ну конечно же… гриффиндорское благородство в действии... И как я о нем мог забыть? — он по-кошачьи потерся о его щеку, поднял покрасневшее лицо и возмущенно спросил: — Ты идиот, Поттер? Скажи, ты совсем идиот? Однажды я тебя просто прибью из-за твоей неимоверной тупости!  
— Но я…  
— А теперь заткнись, закрой глаза и не зли меня больше. Ты и так уже выбрал недельную норму моего терпения! Ты остаешься здесь, со мной, в мэноре, на всю оставшуюся жизнь, и этот вопрос не обсуждается!  
Гарри несколько секунд пристально вглядывался ему в глаза, словно искал в них ответ, потом выдохнул “спасибо”, счастливо улыбнулся и послушно зажмурился, расслабляясь под легкими прикосновениями шелковых прядей.  
Драко склонился над ним и бережно провел пальцами по его лицу. Как вообще можно кого-то любить с такой силой? Он очерчивал твердые скулы, словно заново рисовал темные брови, обводил надбровные дуги и чувствовал, как его наконец-то отпускает постоянный страх потери.  
“Я люблю тебя, Гарри… хороший мой.. только мой… Мой мир… моя жизнь… мое сердце. Моя судьба”, — Драко тихо выдохнул и поцеловал его в краешек губ. Как всё-таки хорошо, что Поттер не умеет читать мысли. 

Гарри расслабленно лежал под ним, блаженно закрыв глаза, нежился в солнечных лучах и с жадностью ловил каждое его прикосновение. Драко летучими поцелуями прошелся по его щеке, прижался к губам; Гарри приоткрыл рот, впуская его в себя, касаясь языком, отдаваясь, раскрываясь и тихими стонами выпрашивая еще немного любви. Нежность… Невыносимая нежность. Ласкаясь одними языками, деля дыхание, одно на двоих, они будто, наконец, доверяли друг другу невысказанное, делились сокровенным и давали наивные детские клятвы.

Длинная тень внезапно накрыла их сверху, заслоняя тепло:  
— Значит, пока мы там трудимся, не покладая рук, вы двое разлеглись на природе, — послышался над их головами недовольный низкий голос. — Вы когда-нибудь прекратите лизаться?  
— Вряд ли мы прекратим, Северус. Не в ближайшие двести лет, — Драко нехотя оторвался от Поттера, впавшего в нирвану, и расслабленно сел, обхватывая колени руками.  
Снейп хмуро посмотрел на блаженствующего Гарри и процедил:  
— Драко, мне кажется, у тебя будет самый ленивый муж на свете.  
Гарри, не открывая глаз, приветственно помахал профессору рукой, и Снейп возмущенно фыркнул.  
Драко жмурился от солнца и умиротворенно разглядывал копошащиеся вдали фигурки: Блейз что-то кричал Панси Паркинсон, на что она заливисто хохотала, Луна наколдовывала розовых единорогов вокруг Невилла, мешая тому работать, Рон стоял, подпирая стену, и что-то жарко доказывал Лаванде Браун, а Люциус уводил Нарциссу под руку в парк. И только маленькая фигурка Гермионы сосредоточенно, камень за камнем, возвращала стену на место.  
Окинув взглядом эту идиллию, Драко лениво усмехнулся:  
— Это ничего, крестный. Главное, что у тебя будет самая трудолюбивая в мире жена.  
Послышалось очередное гневное фырканье, и Драко, глядя, как поспешно удаляется черная спина, выражая крайнюю степень негодования, радостно ухмыльнулся, торжествуя маленькую победу.

Гарри нехотя приоткрыл глаза:  
— Это ты сейчас о ком, Малфой?  
Драко оглянулся на него с веселым изумлением:  
— Поттер, неужели до сих пор не догадался? Все же ты иногда бываешь таким дундуком! — и наклонившись низко-низко прогудел ему в самое ухо, щекоча и согревая дыханием: — Это я о твоей любимой подруге, кретин! И, кстати, ты помнишь, что обещал Грейнджер не возражать против ее публичных поцелуев?  
Он заливисто расхохотался, глядя на ошеломленное лицо Гарри, до которого постепенно начал доходить весь ужас ситуации, и, резко вскочив, помчался по склону холма навстречу цветочному ветру.

— Выше нас только небо, Поттер! — крикнул он.  
Серебряные перепончатые крылья рванули его вверх, и радостное чувство полета затопило его изнутри. Земля стремительно уменьшалась, уносилась вдаль, а белые облака приветливо манили в свои пушистые объятия. Драко посмотрел сверху на маленький, словно игрушечный мэнор, весело кувыркнулся в воздухе и взмыл еще выше.  
— Малфо-о-о-о-ой!

Северус Снейп, услышав позади себя этот рассерженный, неверяще-восторженный вопль, остановился и, приложив козырьком руку к глазам, задрал голову вверх, чтобы полюбоваться, как в лазорево-синем небе переливается и блестит чешуей серебристый красавец-дракон. Через несколько мгновений мимо него, загораживая солнце, метнулась вверх темная громада и возмущенно закружила вокруг своего партнера, пытаясь его поймать. Серебристый извернулся, коварно поднырнул под черного снизу, тяпнул зубами мощный черный хвост и ринулся прочь в поднебесье; но тут же был позорно пойман за шею. Он негодующе затрепыхался, пытаясь вырваться из цепкой хватки, издал воинственный клич, и оба дракона весело закрутились, завертелись, путаясь в облаках, сплетаясь в совсем уж неразборчивый клубок и издавая несолидные булькающие и хрюкающие звуки.  
Снейп еще какое-то время понаблюдал, как мелькает в воздухе переплетение крыльев, лап и хвостов, и сердито покачал головой.  
— Мальчишки, что с них взять, — недовольно пробурчал он себе под нос и деловито двинулся по склону вниз восстанавливать старые стены.

Потому что должен же кто-то в этой компании бездельников работать.

Конец.


End file.
